Powinności
by euphoria814
Summary: Luciusz Malfoy/Harry Potter SLASH z dodatkiem dramione, Doroślej o Złotym Trio... polityczna opowieść o poszukiwaniu sensu w całym bezsensie i budowaniu z popiołów... ostrzeżenia/spojler: mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**W całości zbetowała okularnicaM, której serdecznie dziękuję za włożoną pracę! :***

* * *

Bale Ministerialne po zakończeniu wojny miały w sobie coś nurzącego. Początkowo jeszcze zapraszano całą ich trójkę, więc wśród przyjaciół i z Ginny u boku czuł się bezpiecznie. Lawirował wśród tłumów jednakowych twarzy czując się wyjątkowo nieswojo, ściskając podawane mu dłonie. Nazwiska przelewały się, a każdy chciał być zapamiętany. Kilka razy to Ginny ratowała go z opresji, szepcząc podpowiedzi, ale kiedy się rozeszli, został sam na placu boju, tak jak wtedy gdy Voldemort zażądał walki jeden na jednego, by udowodnić swoją przewagę nad dziewiętnastolatkiem. I… przegrał.

Czarodziejski świat był wolny, a on po ponad roku wciąż brał udział w balach i uroczystościach, odciągając swoją karierę aurora w czasie. Ron zdał już do Akademii nie mogąc czekać dłużej, a Hermiona podjęła pracę w Ministerstwie. Pół roku temu był na ich ślubie, spodziewali się pierwszego dziecka.

\- Panie Potter – usłyszał cichy głos Lucjusza Malfoya.

Kiedy twoje własne życie prześlizguje się przez palce, dostrzegasz ludzi, którzy potrafią czerpać pełnymi garściami z każdej chwili. Harry szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy nie był płotką wśród rekinów. To właśnie Lucjusz przejął zadanie szpiegowania Voldemorta, gdy Severus Snape został zamordowany, i niedawno dostał nominację do Wizengamotu jako wynagrodzenie za zasługi. Bez zbędnego tracenia czasu przyjął szybko propozycję, stając się nie tylko jednym z najbogatszych, ale też wpływowych czarodziejów. Harry przyglądał się jego poczynaniom od czasu do czasu, nie wierząc w tak szybką przemianę despotycznego Ślizgona, ale niedawna śmierć Narcyzy zmieniła jego zdanie w stosunku do mężczyzny.

\- Panie Malfoy – odpowiedział grzecznie, sącząc drinka.

Wino odprężało go, przyjemnie rozgrzewając od środka. Nawet nie zauważył, że Lucjusz po lekkim powitaniu wciąż stoi obok niego, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiał.

\- Co u panny Weasley? – spytał cicho.

Harry zaklął w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy przyszedł bez Ginny. Opuścił przyjęcie u Amelii Bones w tamtym tygodniu, nim ktokolwiek zobaczył go w holu, czując się zbyt rozbitym własnymi myślami, by stawiać czoło światu. Jednak z balu charytatywnego na rzecz sierot nie mógł zrezygnować. Wciąż był odpowiedzialny za czarodziejski świat, czy tego chciał czy nie.

\- Zapewne przeczyta pan w Proroku Codziennym za parę dni, że rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie i pełnej przyjaźni. – Pozwolił sobie na sarkazm.

Wargi Malfoya wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Rozumiem – szepnął, obserwując tłum. – Rozumiem też, że mam tego nie mówić głośno, by banda rozwrzeszczanych fanek, nie zabarykadowała się pod pańskimi drzwiami.

Harry roześmiał się na głos, zwracając uwagę kilku osób wokół.

\- Z rozwrzeszczanymi fankami jakoś sobie radzę. Gorzej byłoby się wymigać od córek, któregoś z obecnych tutaj. – Powiódł wzrokiem po sali po brzegi wypełnionej czarodziejami w tradycyjnych szatach.

Sam nie zważając na konwenanse był w smokingu, który wybrała mu Hermiona.

\- Tak, sam zaczynam żałować, że nie mam córki – parsknął Malfoy.

Harry przestał obserwować salę i przyjrzał się uważniej mężczyźnie stojącemu z nim. Współpracował z Lucjuszem ponad trzy lata, a potem przez kolejny rok widywali się przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, ale po raz pierwszy zamienili z sobą więcej niż cztery zdania. Dotąd można było rzec, iż omijali się szerokim łukiem, jakby wyczuwając delikatną niechęć. Obecne zachowanie mężczyzny wzbudziło więc niepokój Pottera, którego życie zazwyczaj zależało od takich anomalii jak obecna rozmowa.

Milcząc wpatrywał się w twarzy Malfoya, jakby chciał go rozszyfrować, ale Ślizgon uśmiechnął się tylko kącikami ust.

\- Co u Draco? – zaryzykował pytanie, pamiętając jak chłopak ciężko przeżył śmierć matki.

Cień przeszedł przez twarz Lucjusza, ale szybko się opanował.

\- Jest we Francji. Wróci na wiosnę – uciął krótko temat.

Malfoy zabrał z tacy przechodzącego kelnera dwa kolejne kieliszki; szampana dla siebie i czerwone wino dla Harry'ego. Lekko skinął głową, by Potter podążył za nim, a gdy upewnił się, że tak jest w rzeczywistości, zniknął za drzwiami gabinetu Amelii.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to właściwe – mruknął Harry. Od początku balu pragnął zniknąć gdzieś z widoku, ale znał tylko pierwsze piętro rezydencji i nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie mógłby się zaszyć.

\- Amelia udostępniła mi ten gabinet na dzisiejszy wieczór – wyjaśnił Lucjusz rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu.

Harry nie mając innego wyjścia usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.

\- Myślał pan o przyszłości, panie Potter? – podjął nagle temat Malfoy.

Harry wiedział, że będzie to zmierzać w dwóch kierunkach: polityki albo przyszłości i polityki. Najwyraźniej Lucjusz postanowił być bardziej subtelny.

\- Jak każdy dwudziestolatek po wojnie, panie Malfoy – odparł wymijająco.

\- Kurs aurorski, słyszałem. – Mężczyzna odchylił się na fotelu, dopijając szampana. Szybko jednak przywołał whiskey ze stoliczka obok i postawił na biurku dwie szklanki. – Coś dla prawdziwych mężczyzn – dodał, a Harry nie był pewien czy Malfoy mówi o alkoholu czy kursie aurorskim.

\- Wolałbym zostać przy winie i nie widzieć niestosownych zdjęć jutro w Proroku.

\- Prosto stąd aportujemy się do domów. Nie musi pan wracać do tych marionetek – zakpił Lucjusz, pociągając solidny łyk ze szklanki. – Zresztą, pewne rozmowy powinno prowadzić się przy alkoholu – wytłumaczył.

Harry zawahał się, smakując płyn na języku. Whiskey rozeszła się lekko szczypiąc jego usta, ale aromat był niezwykły. Bukiet, w którym znalazła się nutka dębu i wanilii, wciąż pozostawał lekko cytrusowy, ale majestatyczny.

\- O czym chciał pan ze mną porozmawiać, panie Malfoy – spytał szybko, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że to ostatnia rozmowa jaka go dzisiaj czeka.

\- Rozumiem, że jak na Gryfon przystało chciałby pan wyłuszczenia prosto i zwięźle całych skomplikowanych implikacji politycznych? – Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się w rozbawieniu.

Harry machnął ręką.

\- Za dwa tygodnie Wizengamot zaproponuje panu wstąpienie do zgromadzenia. Chcielibyśmy, żeby się pan nie wahał w tej kwestii. To niezwykłe wyróżnienie dla czarodzieja w tak młodym wieku – urwał.

\- Chcecie większego poparcia społeczeństwa – odgadł Harry.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się krótko.

\- A Draco twierdził, że nie ma pan zmysłu politycznego.

\- A Ron dalej twierdzi, że ten kolor włosów jest sztuczny.

Lucjusz pociągnął kolejny łyk ze szklanki, a Harry bez wahania poszedł w jego ślady. Milczeli, siedząc w półmroku i obserwując dopalające się świece.

\- Dlaczego to właśnie pan jest posłańcem?

\- Rada doszła do wniosku, że ze względu na długi staż znajomości, musi nas łączyć pewna nić porozumienia – odparł Malfoy nie odrywając wzroku od płomienia.

Jego spojrzenie stało się odległe i przepełnione melancholią. Czymś czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać, ale sam często odczuwał podobnie po wojnie, wspominając tych, którzy odeszli.

\- Severus uwielbiał whiskey – rzucił nagle Lucjusz.

\- Wiem dlaczego, jest wyborna – przyznał cicho Potter.

\- Bynajmniej Severus nie był smakoszem alkoholu – zaprzeczył Lucjusz szybko. – Ale sentyment, panie Potter, to najgorsze upokorzenie dla Ślizgona – dodał już poważniej. – Dlatego też mam nadzieję, że smakuje panu whiskey nie ze względu na kolor włosów panny Weasley – zwrócił mu uwagę.

Faktycznie płyn w szklance był rudy, przypominając do złudzenia barwę loków Ginny i jego matki.

\- Ale zmieńmy temat. Mam nadzieję, że pojmuje pan wagę propozycji i jej niezwykłość – rzucił sucho Malfoy. – To otworzy panu wszystkie drzwi…

\- I zamknie inne… - przerwał mu niezbyt grzecznie, zdejmując okulary i rozluźniając muszkę, która boleśnie wpijała mu się w szyję. Spojrzał niepewnie na ponownie pełną szklankę whiskey i z trudem próbował doliczyć się ile wina wypił wcześniej. – Nie oszukujmy się, panie Malfoy. W Hogwarcie inaczej wyobrażałem sobie moją przyszłość. Na pewno nie sądziłem, że Dumbledore zginie i nie dopuszczałem takiej możliwości, że manipulował mną od lat – powiedział pewnie, widząc zrozumienie w szarych tęczówkach. – Wolałbym nie stać ponownie w centrum wydarzeń i odsapnąć na jakimś cichym obozie szkoleniowym dla aurorów, gdzie nie wpuszczono by dziennikarzy i nie musiałbym stać prosto, ściskać dłoni nieznanych mi ludzi…

\- Człowiek jeśli musi, przystosuje się do wszystkiego – przerwał mu Malfoy. – A uczestnictwo w czymś takim jak Wizengamot… To nie jest najgorsza wizja z możliwych. Wręcz przeciwnie, panie Potter. I proszę pamiętać, że to propozycja jednorazowa.

\- Przeważnie mam jedną szansę, panie Malfoy – przypomniał mu.

\- I przeważnie się panu udaje, panie Potter. Co nie znaczy, że będzie tak w tym przypadku. Proszę zaufać człowiekowi, który zauważył kilka pańskich błędów wcześniej niż ktokolwiek inny i znał zakończenie pewnych spraw zanim pan choćby pomyślał o jakimś planie B.

Harry upił ze szklanki niewielki łyk, odsuwając ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Przyzwyczajenie sączenia wina co kilka minut przy mocniejszych alkoholach zdawało się być samobójstwem.

\- Nie będę pytał o co panu chodzi – westchnął, przypominając sobie twarzy Ginny, gdy rozstawali się prawie dwa tygodnie temu. – Jednak nie zmienię mojej decyzji.

\- Brnie pan w zaparte.

Harry poczuł jak jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu. Sięgnął po whiskey, ale w połowie drogi się zatrzymał, zabierając z biurka tylko okulary. Kiedy odzyskał ostrość widzenia napotkał pełne zamyślenia spojrzenie Malfoya.

\- Zawsze się pan tak kontroluje? Czasami chwila zapomnienia pomaga, a następnego dnia można dostrzec wyraźniej pewne sprawy. Pod zupełnie innym kątem.

\- Powiedział jeden z najbardziej niewzruszonych ludzi jakich znam.

Malfoy wydął wargi i westchnął wypijając do dna whiskey. Sięgnął po szklaną karafkę i nalał sobie kolejną porcję napoju, sącząc tym razem wolniej. Rozpiął górne guziki szaty i makiety koszuli, którą miał pod spodem. Po czym spojrzał wymownie na szklankę Harry'ego.

Ten bez słowa upił trochę, zastanawiając się do czego to wszystko prowadzi.

Kilka godzin później, gdy odgłosy przyjęcia ucichły i ostatni goście aportowali się do domu, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się. Amelia Bones wsunęła się do środka, szeleszcząc długą suknią i zatrzymała się wprost przed biurkiem.

\- Pani Minister – mruknął Harry na powitanie.

\- Czy oprócz osuszenia zapasów whiskey mojego zmarłego męża, doszliście do jakiegoś porozumienia? – spytała sucho.

Lucjusz wstał niepewnie z fotela podnosząc z ziemi czarną szatę. Szara koszula, którą miał pod spodem była nieprzyjemnie zmięta. Harry nie prezentował się lepiej w spodniach od smokingu i niedopiętymi guzikami górnej części garderoby. Marynarka wisiała niedbale na oparciu fotela.

\- Powiem skrzatom, by przygotowały dwa pokoje – dodała. – Gdyby Albus was teraz widział…

\- To Albus doprowadził nas do tego stanu, pani Minister – westchnął Harry, nareszcie czując leczniczy wpływ alkoholu. Teraz nieskrępowanie mógł mówić i mówić, i nie obchodziło go jak zostanie odebrany. Czy ktoś go zrozumie. – Z całym szacunkiem – dodał.

Minister Magii zacisnęła wargi i spojrzała na Malfoya z wyrzutem.

\- Jutro oczekuję wyjaśnień – rzuciła, wychodząc z gabinetu.

Chwilę później pojawił się skrzat, którzy drżąc, poprosił, by poszli za nim. Lucjusz zawahał się i spojrzał na Harry'ego jakby go oceniał.

\- Weź butelkę – mruknął.

\- Chcesz dalej pić? – zdziwił się Potter, chwiejnie wstając.

\- I tak już jesteśmy na straconej pozycji…

\- Możemy jej nie pogarszać – zauważył przytomnie Harry.

Malfoy zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Uwierz, że w przypadku Amelii nie da się jej już pogorszyć…

Piętro wyżej i dwa pokoje z lewej Harry postawił butelkę whiskey na nocnym stoliku. Sięgnął do guzików koszuli, uwalniając się od ostatnich i ściągnął buty. Właśnie miał zabrać się za pasek spodni, gdy pukanie do drzwi przypomniało mu o Lucjuszu. Kiedy skrzat zaprowadził ich do dwóch osobnych pokoi zaczął wątpić czy Malfoy zdoła jeszcze wrócić. Co prawda obaj trzymali się nad wyraz dobrze, ale takie drobnostki jak orientacja w terenie mogłyby przeszkodzić nawet najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi.

Zresztą, gdy nie pamiętało się, gdzie jest różdżka, nawet najlepsze zaklęcia nie pomagały.

\- Proszę – powiedział.

Malfoy podobnie jak on w samej koszuli i spodniach, wkradł się do pokoju, ale zamiast cicho domknąć drzwi, trzasnął nimi, aż echo rozniosło się w pustych holu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające na sypialnie – zachichotał.

Harry zaśmiał się razem z nim starając się za wszelką cenę trafić na krzesło przy stoliku.

\- Nie trudź się – poradził Malfoy. – Łóżko czy podłoga? – zapytał rzeczowo.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, żałując, że nie ma na nosie okularów, które dziwnym trafem zaginęły w drodze na piętro. Ogromny supeł zawiązał się w jego żołądku i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że p raz pierwszy zaprosił mężczyznę do swojego pokoju, choć kilkukrotnie o tym marzył.

\- Ja nie… - zająknął się.

Malfoy podszedł bliżej, wyjmując mu butelkę z dłoni i trącając go lekko ramieniem, wyminął. Usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ramę ogromnego łóżka.

\- Chyba nie chcesz czegoś złamać. Amelia zabiłaby mnie zanim jakikolwiek magomedyk zdążyłby dotrzeć do dworu. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego niepewnie, zapewne nie wiedząc dlaczego Potter, stoi wciąż w tym samym miejscu.

Harry podszedł do Lucjusza z głupawym uśmieszkiem i zajął miejsce obok niego, zabierając mu z rąk butelkę. Pociągnął solidny łyk, oddając ją mężczyźnie.

\- A chciałem spytać czy mamy szklanki – westchnął tamten teatralnie.

\- Mógłbym coś transmutować, gdybym miał różdżkę.

\- Pan Potter, zapomniał o kardynalnej zasadzie nie zdradzania wrogowi swoich słabych stron – stwierdził Malfoy, udając oburzonego.

\- Nic mi nie zrobisz. – Harry wydął wargi, pociągając kolejny łyk.

Siedzieli tak blisko, że mógł poczuć oddech Lucjusza na skórze. Gorący i ciężki od alkoholu. Słodkawy, niemal lepki aromat uderzył w jego nozdrza. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy sam tak pachnie.

\- Jaki pewny siebie – zakpił Malfoy, trącając Harry'ego.

\- Nie bardziej niż ty – wyrwało mu się.

Usta Lucjusza ułożyły się w pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Niemal identyczny z tym, który prezentował w szkole Draco. A jednak inny. Nie wyniosły, bardziej pewny siebie i własnych możliwości, świadomy panowania nad sytuacją.

\- To podstawa stosunków międzyludzkich – szepnął mu do ucha. – Jeśli ty nie jesteś pewny, inni będą tobą kierować, piętrząc trudności.

\- Jestem pewny – mruknął Harry, zastanawiając się jakim cudem wrócili do tematu Wizengamotu. – Nie będę…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Teraz zamierzam po prostu cieszyć się alkoholem – dodał, wyciągając nogi przed siebie. – Jednak dalej uważam, że jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. Nie doceniasz przeciwnika.

\- Jesteś pijany. Nie rzucisz żadnego skutecznego zaklęcia – wyjaśnił beztrosko Harry.

\- Zapominasz, że jestem silniejszy – odbił piłeczkę Lucjusz i jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, przygwoździł Pottera do podłogi.

Harry chwilę się wyrywał, ale zacieśniający się coraz bardziej uchwyt odbierał mu swobodę ruchów. Wygimnastykowane uda mężczyzny przycisnęły się do jego nóg i ten sam słodkawy zapach owionął mu twarz. Supeł w żołądku Harry'ego zacisnął się niemożliwie mocno i zaczął promieniować ciepłem. Wyostrzył jego zmysły, bo Potter mógł poczuć teraz każdy włosek na rękach Malfoya, dotyk jego skóry, zaciskające się na ramionach palce… Jasne kosmyki włosów łaskoczące go w twarz, które w ciemności wyglądały na prawie bezbarwne.

\- I co teraz, panie Potter? – wyszeptał tuż przy jego uchu.

Pochylił się nad nim, przypadkowo ocierając o siebie ich klatki piersiowe, a cichy niekontrolowany jęk wydobył się z ust Harry'ego nim zdążył go zdusić. Lekkie zaskoczenie zagościło w szarych oczach mężczyzny, nim kolejny przebłysk pewności nie zastąpił jego miejsca. Palce na ramionach rozluźniły się i Lucjusz zsunął się niżej, pozwalając swojemu ciału na ułożenie się na spiętym Potterze. Trącił jego nos swoim i przez kilka naprawdę długich chwil oddychali tym samym powietrzem, przesiąkniętym alkoholem i napięciem.

Harry obserwował nerwowo leżącego bez ruchu mężczyznę, który zdawał się czekać na jego ruch. Mógł zobaczyć każdą żyłkę pod bladą skórą i maleńkie zmarszczki w kącikach oczu. Spokojna twarz w niczym nie przypominała maski, którą przeważnie obserwował podczas przyjęć. Zresztą upijając się, złamali wszelkie niepisane zasady i reguły, dotyczące ich wcześniejszych spotkań.

Teraz jednak nie czuł w żyłach alkoholu.

Wystarczyło się posunąć o krok dalej, by dać upust ciekawości.

\- Puść moją rękę – poprosił cicho Harry.

Szare oczy przez chwilę przestały błyszczeć, gdy wąskie palce zsuwały się po ramieniu, aż do nadgarstka, by całkiem oprzeć się na podłodze. Mężczyzna uniósł się zapewne z zamiarem zsunięcia się, ale Potter już podjął decyzję, odgarniając wolną ręką kilka kosmyków włosów i obrysowując wąskie usta kciukiem. Lucjusz zamarł w połowie ruchu.

\- Jeśli puścisz moją drugą rękę, będę mógł cię objąć – szepnął Harry.

Palce mężczyzny ponownie rozluźniły się, ale zamiast, jak Potter przypuszczał, dać mu swobodę ruchów, obie dłonie złapały go za nadgarstki i ponownie unieruchomiły. Lucjusz promieniował zadowoleniem, choć jego wargi ledwie drgnęły, gdy przyszpilił zaklęciem ręce Harry'ego do ramy łóżka.

\- Co robisz? – spytał lekko zdezorientowany chłopak, próbując wyrwać dłonie.

\- Przejmuję inicjatywę – odparł rozbawiony Lucjusz.

Harry wyrywał się przez kilka chwil rejestrując tylko, że Malfoy opuszkami palców gładzi skórę na jego brzuchu, kolistymi ruchami przesuwając się ku górze. Usta mężczyzny tymczasem całowały pokrytą lekkim zarostem szczękę, jakby miał cały czas tego świata. Pieszczota była delikatna i subtelna. Sama w sobie drażniła, ale jej powtarzalność doprowadzała powoli do wrzenia. Supeł w żołądku Harry'ego rozwiązał się w momencie, gdy przestał się denerwować. Czerpał z pewności drugiego mężczyzny i pławił się w niej. Uspokajała go.

Tymczasem pieszczota stawała się coraz bardziej drażniąca. Ciemne włoski na brzuchu Harrry'ego zdawały się być naelektryzowane, a skóra mrowiła w miejscach, które odwiedzały palce Lucjusza. Sutki z ciemnymi brodawkami, niezaszczycone jeszcze dotykiem, stwardniały tylko od zimnego powietrza i przypadkowych podmuchów. Rozluźnione ciało, które jeszcze chwilę temu przestało się wyrywać i poddało się silniejszemu mężczyźnie, ponownie zesztywniało w oczekiwaniu.

\- Pocałuj mnie – zażądał Harry, czując wargi składające się w uśmiech koło swojego ucha.

Mężczyzna przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej ręki na drugą, jakby nie chciał przygnieść swoim ciałem Pottera, który choć dwudziestoletni był dobre piętnaście centymetrów niższy, i odgarnął niesforne kosmyki włosów, przylepione do spoconego czoła Harry'ego.

Długo przyglądał się skrępowanemu Potterowi, chcąc zapamiętać tę chwilę, nim musnął jego usta swoimi.  
Mężczyzna smakował dokładnie tak jak Harry sobie wyobrażał; alkoholem, ale też czymś bardziej ulotnym, co kojarzyło się z pragnieniem i potrzebą. Co było pragnieniem i potrzebą, sądząc po napastliwości i sile z jaką wargi Lucjusza opanowały usta Pottera. Jakby Malfoy bał się, że zostanie mu to odebrane nim się nasyci.

Pocałunek mimo wszystko trwał, porwany własnym rytmem. Zmiennym, ale płynnym. Poprzecinanym oddechami i westchnieniami. Pogłębiany przez budujące się napięcie i żądzę, która przejmowała kontrolę nie tylko nad ich ciałami, ale przede wszystkim umysłami, odbierając zdolność logicznego myślenia.

Malfoy zziajany i z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, oderwał się w końcu od ust Harry'ego, które zaczynały piec. Bez słowa sięgnął do paska i poluzował sprzączkę, po czym opuścił spodnie, oswabadzając się z tkaniny, która do tej pory więziła jego penisa. Miękki materiał majtek naznaczony był kroplami, ale Harry nie dostrzegł więcej, bo Lucjusz pochylił się teraz nad jego ubraniem, szarpiąc się z mniejszą cierpliwością. Po chwili jednak i Potter poczuł pierwsze powiewy nocnego powietrza na nagiej skórze, gdy jego spodnie wraz z bielizną wylądowały niedaleko łóżka.

Czując kolejne pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki, Harry wystraszył się, że mężczyzna może tylko igrać z nim, ale, gdy długie palce zaczęły szczypać jego brodawki, wysyłając iskry w dół ciała Pottera, ten zrozumiał, że tym razem nie zatrzymają się na pocałunkach. Był twardy, tak niemiłosiernie twardy, że dziwił się, iż nie zostawiał siniaków na brzuchu Malfoya, który od czasu do czasu pochylał się niżej i ocierał, wzmagając tylko pragnienie dotyku. Harry chciał krzyczeć, żeby mężczyzna ruszył się i coś zrobił, cokolwiek, co uwolniłoby żar, który spalał go od wewnątrz. Coś czego nie czuł nigdy, gdy całował się z Ginny czy Cho. Rozumiał jednak, że byłoby to nie na miejscu, więc dyszał tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby pozwalając Malfoyowi na powolne badanie jego ciała.

A ten nie spieszył się, nieskrępowanie sycąc wzrok kroplami potu spływającymi z czoła Harry'ego i tymi, które pokryły jego klatkę piersiową. Zlizał kilka na próbę, jakby chciał poznać smak młodego mężczyzny, leżącego pod nim i tak bezwolnie poddającego się pieszczotom.

I zapewne Potter pozwalałby na dalsze delikatne muśnięcia, uszczypnięcia i ugryzienia, gdyby Lucjusz nie dotarł do bardziej newralgicznych punktów, którym zaczął poświęcać uwagę w równie beztroski sposób. Bardziej drażniąc i doprowadzając do łkania, niż dążąc do uwolnienia. Harry'emu nie pozostało więc nic innego, jak napiąć mięśnie licząc, że choć oszołomiony wciąż pamiętał wszystkie czarodziejskie sztuki, których uczyli go bliźniacy i szepcząc pomiędzy jękami zaklęcia i przekleństwa, z całej siły odciągnąć dłonie od łóżka.

Powiodło się dopiero kilka cholernie długich minut po tym, jak Malfoy zaczął dmuchać gorącym powietrzem na pokryty śliną członek, tak nabiegły krwią, że aż purpurowy. Uwolnione dłonie piekły, jakby starł na nich skórę i przysiągłby, że nadgarstek krwawił, ale w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia.

Pchnął zaskoczonego Lucjusza na dywan i nie zostawiając nawet milimetra wolnej powierzchni pomiędzy nimi, wbił się w usta, które przestały smakować alkoholem. Całowali się zawadzając o wargi zębami i bardziej walcząc niż sprawiając czystą przyjemność. Jakby sama walka niosła z sobą ekstazę i wolność.

Harry szarpnął lekko za jasne włosy, które posklejały się i lepiły do spoconej dłoni, ale szybko wypuścił je, gdy palce Lucjusza zacisnęły się na jego pośladku. Mężczyzna o ile to możliwe, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej i Harry poczuł, że pod materiałem majtek penis Malfoya jest równie twardy i gotowy. Sapnął na samą myśl o tym, co będą robić, a Lucjusz wykorzystując jego rozproszenie, ponownie zacisnął dłoń, wbijając palce w wytrenowane mięśnie.

\- Łóżko – szepnął.

Harry'emu przez myśl przeszedł protest. Podłoga wydawała się równie dobrym miejscem jak każde inne, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby Lucjusz zaproponowałby teraz sypialnię Amelii Bones, poszedłby za nim bez słowa i nagi. Wstał więc z westchnieniem, słysząc podnoszącego się za sobą Lucjusza. Chwilę później ramiona mężczyzny objęły go i zaskakująco delikatny pocałunek na karku, posłał kilka pomniejszych iskier, dokładając kolejne polana do żaru, który kłębił się już wcześniej w jego podbrzuszu. Jądra zaczynały ciążyć mu nieprzyjemnie jak dwa kamienie, gdy położył się na miękkiej pościeli, ciągnąc za sobą mężczyznę.

Lucjusz ponownie zaczął całować go w usta, delikatnie rozmasowując opuchnięte wargi. Jego dłoń podążała ostrożnie w dół, aż dotarła do kolana i ugięła lekko nogę, dzięki czemu mógł się zsunąć bliżej i głębiej. Czując dotyk nagiej skóry, Harry pojął, że Malfoy musiał zdjął bieliznę i tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się przed tym, by nie spojrzeć ciekawie w dół. To coś, co napierało na jego biodro i zostawiało tam mokre ślady, było równie twarde jak on sam i gorące jakby ogień z wewnątrz znajdował ujście tylko w tym jednym organie.

\- Ciii – wyszeptał mu do ucha Lucjusz, uginając kolejną nogę.

Harry leżał pod nim otwarty jak nigdy wcześniej dla nikogo i nierówno oddychał, starając się nie jęczeć, gdy penis drugiego mężczyzny ocierał się o jego przyrodzenie.

Kolejny pocałunek niósł spokój i zapewnienie, a przynajmniej tak został odczytany. Lucjusz zsuwał się coraz niżej skubiąc napotkane interesujące kawałki skóry, jak pieprzyk nad lewym sutkiem Harry'ego, czy niewielka blizna po sztylecie Rosiera. Dotarł do pępka i ścieżki włosków, za które lekko pociągnął, a potem niżej i niżej, aż jego nos trącił stojącą erekcję. Wyszeptał coś czego Harry nie zrozumiał i pierwszy śliski palec zaczął pieścić wzgórek mięśni tuż za moszną. Potter wciągnął powietrze do płuc, gdy wrażenie nie okazało się być nieprzyjemne, ale też nie do końca rozkoszne. Ekscytacja, którą czuł wypływała bardziej z uczucia niedozwolonych pieszczot, przyjemności wypływającej z tego, że jest komuś poddany. Naruszono jego nietykalność w tak zakazany sposób, że na samą myśl przeszedł go dreszcz podniecenia.

Malfoy pchnął palec bardziej do środka, leniwie pieprząc go samym opuszkiem zanim wślizgnął się dalej. Mięśnie poddały się agresorowi, a uczucie stało się przyjemniejsze, choć rozpraszające pieczenie początkowo to przyćmiewało. Jednak z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ilekroć każda z grubszych kostek smukłego palca przechodzi przez otwór robi mu się coraz goręcej, a penis porusza się w mimowolnych skurczach.

Lucjusz pochylił się nad jego erekcją, jakby w końcu ją zauważył i wziął do ust samą główkę, dokładając drugi palec. Rozproszenie pomogło, bo Harry najpierw zastygł, a dopiero potem syknął zaskoczony uczuciem wypełnienia. Palce poruszały się w tym samym niespiesznym rytmie, aż sam nie zaczął się na nie nabijać, wypychając jednocześnie biodra do przodu, wbijając swojego penisa dalej w gardło mężczyzny. Nie mógł zdecydować się co lepsze. Usta zaciśnięte na główce i język pieszczący go nieustannie czy pieprzące go palce, które sprawiały, że miał ochotę wyć.

Lucjusz wziął go głębiej przytrzymując biodra wolną ręką i wsunął trzeci palec. Nagle zrobiło się za ciasno i za pełno. Mężczyzna musiał to wyczuć, bo milimetr po milimetrze posuwał się w głąb, rozluźniając mięśnie. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usta na jego penisie poruszające się rytmicznie w górę i w dół, i palce w jego tyłku, to było zbyt wiele, by skupił się choć na chwilę i wyartykułował cokolwiek spójnego.

Rozluźnił mięśnie, czując wzbierającą falę orgazmu, która ugasi jego ogień. Zacisnął mocno powieki nie mogąc już spoglądać w dół, na mężczyznę, który trzymał w ustach jego penisa. Obraz przysłonięty był kurtyną jasnych włosów, ale Harry mógł dostrzec wystarczająco dużo, by było to dla niego za wiele.

Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Usta Lucjusza opuściły członek Pottera i przeniosły się na jego wargi. Gorycz nasienia zmieszała się ze słodyczą pocałunków. A wszystko przyspieszyło. Świat zawirował, gdy ulokowany wygodnie między nogami Harry'ego Lucjusz, wykonał kilka posuwistych ruchów na własnym członku pokrywając go lubrykantem i ustawił się pod wygodnym dla siebie kątem. Ciało pod nim spięło się, kiedy przebijał się przez pierścień mięśni, powoli, ale stanowczo brnąć na przód. Harry stęknął i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zrzucić z siebie mężczyznę, ale zetknął się z nim czołem i mruczał coś uspokajająco.

Potem było już lepiej. Z każdym ruchem żar w podbrzuszu Pottera był podsycany przez kolejne iskry, które wysyłała erekcja pieszczona przez zgrabną dłoń. Rytmiczne ruchy Lucjusza, który co kilka pchnięć zmieniał kąt, szukając najwyraźniej czegoś wygodniejszego, były równie przyjemne, aż do chwili, gdy nirvana nagle zaatakowała Harry'ego pozbawiając go możliwości widzenia i trzeźwej oceny sytuacji. Jego dłonie, które do tej pory masowały ramiona mężczyzny, zacisnęły się na nich, znacząc czerwone ślady, po których na pewno zostaną siniaki.

Przez oczami wybuchło mu ponad tysiąc zaklęć Lumos rozświetlając wszystko wokół, a najlepsze było to, że gdy jedne gasły – nowa fala pojawiała się tuż po chwili, gdy ponownie jego ciało było wciskane w mokre od potu prześcieradło. Nie trwało długo, nim doszedł, oblepiając swój brzuch lepką spermą. Był pewien, że musiał coś krzyknąć, bo zaciśnięta krtań piekła, jakby wypił jeden z cholernych eliksirów Snape'a.

Malfoy ruszył się jeszcze kilka razy z najbardziej skupionym wyrazem twarzy, jaki Harry widział u niego kiedykolwiek. Nawet forsując dwie ustawy o nowym opodatkowaniu dla nowozarejestrowanych członków czarodziejskiej społeczności nie wyglądał na tak spiętego i skoncentrowanego. Jednak maska opadła, gdy dosięgnął go orgazm, przelewając się przez jego ciało kilkoma znaczącymi skurczami. Jego mięśnie napięły się, kiedy odchylił się mocno do tyłu wbijając się w Harry'ego po raz ostatni, a potem osunął się półprzytomnie na lepki brzuch Pottera, ignorując pomruk niezadowolenia.


	2. Chapter 2

Poranek to jeden z najgorszych momentów dnia. Szczególnie, gdy budzisz się w jednej z sypialni obecnej Minister Magii w totalnym nieładzie i kacu, którego nie powstydziłby się Hagrid po wypadzie do goblińskiego pubu na północy Irlandii. Nie ma wtedy nic gorszego, niż słońce wpadające przez niezasłonięte kotary i kaleczące twój mózg, siekając go na bardzo drobne kawałeczki, z których Snape zapewne zrobiłby z przyjemnością eliksir, gdyby wierzył, że Gryfoni posiadają tę szczególną tkankę nieuszkodzoną.  
Harry też zaczął w to wątpić, gdy otworzył oczy i wydarzenia z dnia wczorajszego uderzyły w niego z siłą rozpędzonego hipogryfa. Obok niego na łóżku nie było już nikogo, ale specyficzne zagłębienie było dowodem, że nie spał sam. Zresztą wciąż czuł na ustach pocałunki mężczyzny, a jego tyłek był nieprzyjemnie rozciągnięty. Pusta butelka po whiskey leżała wciąż na dywanie koło jego ubrań.  
Schował twarz w dłoniach, jakby chciał odciąć się od tego wszystkiego, ale musiał przestać się oszukiwać. Przypomniał sobie słowa Hermiony, która próbowała mu wmówić, że wszystkie momenty, gdy potknął się w życiu, można przekuć na jego korzyść. Związek z Ginny według niej nauczył go, że szkolne emocje powinny zostać w murach Hogwartu i faktycznie sprawdziło się to wcześniej, gdy spotkał się z Draco Malfoyem na pogrzebie jego matki.  
Co miał jednak zrobić teraz? Ciekaw był jak Hermiona obróci nagie fakty tak, by stanęły w pozytywnym świetle?  
Cichy charakterystyczny dźwięk obwieścił mu przybycie skrzata, nim odjął dłonie od twarzy. Zaczerwienił się na samą myśl o tym, jak musi wyglądać w oczach stworzenia, ale elf drżał tak samo jak dnia poprzedniego.  
\- Ppańska rróżdżka, sssir – wyjąkał, podając przedmiot Harry'emu.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł cicho Potter. – Musiałem ją zgubić…  
Stworzonko zaprzeczyło szybko nagłym ruchem dłoni.  
\- Ppani kkazała oodebrać – wyjaśnił skrzat. – Śśniadania nna sstole – dodał i nim Harry zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta, zniknął.  
Harry jęknął i nie wiedział bardziej czy z powodu nadchodzącego posiłku, gdzie będzie musiał bardzo przepraszać, czy z bólu głowy, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Miał zbyt mało czasu, by przemyśleć cokolwiek, więc zdając się na swój nieomylny instynkt dotarł do łazienki, gdzie zmył z siebie ślady wczorajszej nocy. Tempus wskazywał podłą godzinę ósmą, więc nie sądził, by przespał więcej niż trzy – cztery godziny. Ubrał się w zmięty smoking i przeklinając pod nosem na wszystko, co mijał, skierował się do jadalni.  
Bywał u Amelii kilkukrotnie w czasie wojny. Przez pewien czas znajdowała się w jej rezydencji nawet kwatera główna, więc znał dokładnie rozkład pomieszczeń. Jednak jego wiedza nie ograniczała się tylko do tego. Po godzinach rozmów, które przeprowadzili w przeszłości, czarownica ugruntowała sobie wizerunek bezkompromisowej względem wszelkich wygłupów, począwszy na niestosownych żartach, poprzez latanie nocami na miotłach, a skończywszy na alkoholu.  
Harry nie sądził, by cokolwiek w tej mierze zmieniło się po zakończeniu wojny, więc z pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się cicho, starając się nie patrzeć na Lucjusza.  
Usta Amelii zacisnęły się w idealną linię, gdy skinęła mu głową.  
Malfoy siedział wyprostowany po jej prawej stronie i gryzł w milczeniu tost. Szara koszula wyglądała na zaskakująco świeżą.  
Harry usiadł przy przygotowanym nakryciu, naprzeciwko Lucjusza i wbił wzrok w talerz, czując się jak idiota. Miał ochotę wstać i powiedzieć To jego wina, wskazując na Malfoya, ale musiałby wtedy na niego spojrzeć, a nie był jeszcze gotów, więc znosił pełne niezadowolenia milczenie Amelii.  
Zjedli śniadanie i Harry był pod wrażeniem, że nie zwymiotował na stół i ani razu nie jęknął. Czarownica, chyba wiedząc w jak złym stanie są obaj, pobrzękiwała radośnie filiżanką o spodek, doprowadzając go do skrajnych emocji. Chwilami miał ochotę przepraszać ją, by w następnej z kolei zastanawiać się czy udałoby mu się rzucić tę samą klątwę, którą zabił Voldemorta bez użycia różdżki.  
Amelia w końcu jednak dała za wygraną i odchrząknęła, zmuszając go do podniesienia wzroku znad stołu. Niemal natychmiast zerknął na Lucjusza, który ze stoickim spokojem sączył kawę. Czwartą filiżankę z rzędu.  
\- Rozumiem, że doszliście do jakiegoś porozumienia – zaczęła sucho.  
Wspomnienia jedno po drugim uderzyły w Harry'ego tak mocno, że zachwiał się na krześle. Dziwne zachowanie Malfoya z dnia poprzedniego wyjaśniło się. Cały wieczór niemal próbował namówić go do przyjęcia propozycji, która miała nadejść. Jak jednak daleko by się posunął, by osiągnąć cel?  
Harry poczuł się chory, dużo bardziej nawet niż tuż po przebudzeniu, nim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć czy choćby zebrać myśli, Lucjusz westchnął teatralnie.  
\- Pan Potter nie zmienił zdania, Amelio. Musisz przekonać go jakoś sama, bo głos rozsądku jak zwykle w przypadku Gryfonów bywa głosem zbędnym – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego niezadowolona.  
\- Wiesz jaka to dla ciebie szansa? – spytała po prostu.  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co teraz ma zrobić. Miał mętlik w głowie, który mógł konkurować z tym, który uniemożliwiał Neville'owi odpowiedzi na eliksirach.  
\- Może już nie chcę żadnych szans? – odpowiedział pytaniem. – Może wszyscy powinni przestać mi matkować? – dodał odrobinę ostrzej.  
Jej wzrok złagodniał, gdy ponownie sięgnęła po filiżankę. Odstawiła ją ostrożnie na talerzyk i splotła dłonie w koszyczek.  
\- To nie takie proste, Harry – zaczęła ciepło, ale Malfoy machnął niecierpliwie ręką.  
\- Nie ma sensu wracać do tematu. Głównym problemem jest teraz zyskanie większego poparcia dla Wizengamotu, w które i tak będziesz zamieszany – uciął krótko.  
Brew Amelii uniosła się nieznacznie, gdy spojrzała na Malfoya.  
\- Artykuły – mruknął Harry. – Mogę udzielić jeszcze kilku wywiadów, ale za miesiąc rusza kolejna tura kursów aurorskich i tym razem muszę w nich uczestniczyć. Kingsley nie pozwoli mi migać się tak długo.  
Malfoy odłożył niedojedzony tost na talerzyk i spojrzał na Minister Magii, która siedziała zamyślona. Czarownica nie poruszyła się nawet na milimetr przez kilka chwil, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą, aż w końcu westchnęła, jakby jakiś okropny ciężar spadł jej z ramion.  
\- Przeżyłam Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta. Obie wojny i okresy tuż po nich, gdy czarodziejskie społeczeństwo podnosiło się z kolan, więc przeżyję i ciche odejście bohatera, Harry. Choć przyznam, że wolałabym zapewnić ci świetlaną przyszłość, jakkolwiek sztampowo nie brzmiałoby to z ust polityka.

ooo

Kiedy aportował się z powrotem do kamienicy Syriusza, wciąż w żołądku czuł to dziwne uczucie. Pewnie gdyby powiedział o tym Hermionie, wypytałaby go co jadł dnia wcześniejszego i sprawdziła czy żaden z gości nie ma podobnych objawów.  
Wytłumaczenie jednak było inne i zgoła odmienne. Harry doskonale rozpoznawał niepewność kłębiącą się pod jego skórą. Zawsze, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli lub wręcz został zaskoczony obrotem spraw, jego żołądek zdawał się kurczyć.  
Nie miał szansy tego ranka porozmawiać z Lucjuszem, żeby…  
\- Wyjaśnić – dokończył na głos i westchnął.  
W kamienicy nie było żywego ducha. Po tym jak usunęli podczas wojny portret pani Black i oddali Stworka Malfoyowi, Harry został sam w pustym domu. Początkowo nie było to, aż tak widoczne i nie doskwierała mu samotność, bo Hermiona i Ron zatrzymali się u niego, ale gdy Weasley dostał pracę, a potem oświadczył się dziewczynie, przeprowadzili się do własnego mieszkania.  
Mętlik w głowie Harry'ego narastał. Nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w takich sytuacjach jak ta i nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Malfoy przy śniadaniu zachowywał się jak nigdy nic, więc może po prostu winien potraktować to jako jednorazowy błąd? Każdemu przecież mogła się zdarzyć jednonocna przygoda, a przynajmniej tak słyszał.  
Zamknął oczy, opadając na wysiedzianą kanapę w salonie. Ogień w kominku przyjemnie grzał jego twarz. Rano było chłodniej niż mógł przypuszczać. I nie spodziewał się również, że dwie minuty na dworze podczas aportacji tak bardzo go wyziębią.  
Charakterystyczny odgłos pukania, wytrącił go z półsnu. Zabrał różdżkę, przypominając sobie, co spotkało Narcyzę Malfoy w jej własnym domu i podszedł ostrożnie do drzwi. Zamek jednak sam się przekręcił i po chwili na progu jego kamienicy stała Hermiona.  
\- Nie było cię całą noc – burknęła niezadowolona.  
\- Mnie też miło cię widzieć – odparł, zdając sobie sprawę w tej samej chwili jak wygląda.  
Wymięta koszula kleiła się do jego klatki piersiowej i wątpił, by jakiekolwiek zaklęcie czyszczące doprowadziło spodnie od smokingu do stanu używalności.  
Hermiona obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem i wepchnęła się do środka. Pokaźny już brzuch starała się ukryć pod grubszym płaszczem, ale tego kształtu nie dało się z niczym pomylić.  
\- Napadnięto cię? – spytała bez ogródek.  
Harry podrapał się po głowie, odbierając jej płaszcz.  
\- I tak, i nie – odpowiedział kwaśno. – Kawy? Herbaty?  
\- Herbaty, kawa szkodzi dziecku – mruknęła, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.  
Bez słowa minęła go i weszła do kuchni, którą sama dekorowała. Jasne płytki rozpromieniały przestrzeń kontrastując ze sztywno urządzonymi pokojami.  
Jej obcasy cicho stukały na drewnianej powierzchni, gdy nastawiła wodę i usiadła przy stole.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie chodzi o śmierciożerców – powróciła gładko do tematu.  
Problemy ze zwolennikami Voldemorta, których aurorzy wciąż nie aresztowali, zaczęły się już tuż po wojnie. Wielu czarodziejów i czarownic walczących po Jasnej Stronie zostało napadniętych i na szczęście nikt nie zginął. Uzdrowiciele w Świętym Mungu zawsze jakoś zdejmowali nieprzyjemne klątwy, choć niekiedy zajmowało im to całe tygodnie.  
Śmierciożercy jednak nie poddawali się i najczęściej atakowali swoich dawnych kolegów, jak Lucjusz Malfoy, który przeszedł na Jasną Stronę w najważniejszym dla wojny momencie. Napady trwały nieprzerwanie przez kilka miesięcy, aż w końcu im się udało.  
\- Co wiesz o śmierci Narcyzy Malfoy? – spytał Potter, licząc, że zmieni temat.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i wstała szybko, gdy czajnik wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk. Nalała do obu kubków wody i podała jeden Harry'emu.  
\- Przeziębiła się i w rezydencji pod nieobecność Lucjusza i Draco mieli czuwać nad jej bezpieczeństwem aurorzy. W zasadzie nie wiadomo wiele – przerwała. – Malfoy Senior znalazł najpierw pięć ciał aurorów w holu, a żonę w sypialni. Spalił jej ciało zanim Draco wrócił z przyjęcia.  
\- Żadnych sygnatur czy śladów?  
\- Nie. Chociaż Zgredek wspominał o tym, że mogła to być Bellatrix… Bariery ochronne domu były nienaruszone no i żaden skrzat nie został zaalarmowany o kimś obcym… - urwała. – Interesuje cię to, bo…  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Lucjuszem. Wizengamot zaproponuje mi członkostwo.  
Twarz Hermiony po raz pierwszy tego dnia pojaśniała i Gryfonka przytuliła Pottera bardzo mocno do siebie.  
\- Harry! Gratuluję! – wykrzyczała. – Musimy to jakoś uczcić!  
Potter odchrząknął.  
\- Nie zgodzę się na to – odparł. – Zbyt długo byłem zamieszany… Chce pożyć, Hermiono. Po prostu pożyć… - Podniósł rękę zanim kobieta zaprotestowała. – Podjąłem już decyzję i przekazałem ją wczoraj Lucjuszowi. Amelia też już wie – dodał.  
Hermiona westchnęła i upiła odrobinę herbaty, parząc przy tym usta.  
\- Zostaw ten temat i powiedz lepiej, co u ciebie i Rona – zmienił szybko temat.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Ron chce, żebym zrezygnowała z pracy w Ministerstwie – mruknęła. – Prawie go nie ma w domu i ostatnio niemal zwariowałam na przymusowym urlopie. – Wykrzywiła się, gdy gorąca herbata poparzyła jej ponownie usta. – Ale skoro ty nie zamierzasz inwestować swojego czasu w pracę… Chyba wiem kto dotrzyma mi towarzystwa. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Złożyłem podanie do Biura Aurorów ponad rok temu i zostało rozpatrzone pozytywnie – ukrócił szybko jej plany.  
Wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

ooo

Amelia Bones zapukała delikatnie do pokoju, w którym tymczasowo przebywał Lucjusz Malfoy. Ciche proszę, utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że gość nie śpi już, a jedynie wypoczywa. Chętnie zgodziła się, by został dłużej. Dzięki temu mogła swobodnie porozmawiać z nim teraz, gdy wścibskie oczy fotoreporterów czy innych polityków nie śledzą każdego ich ruchu.  
\- Nie poznaję cię, Lucjuszu – powiedziała w progu.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przelotnie i ponownie utkwił wzrok w oknie. Sterta pergaminów na biurku świadczyła o tym, że próbował pracować pomimo weekendu.  
\- Rozumiem, że Narcyza zmarła śmiercią nagłą, ale byłam pewna, że odżałowałeś tę stratę – ciągnęła podchodząc bliżej.  
Malfoy nie drgnął, nawet wtedy, gdy położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Nie kochałem jej, podobnie jak nie kocham ciebie – powiedział dość szorstkim tonem. – Ale szanowałem ją jak nikogo innego – dodał z lekkim westchnieniem.  
Amelia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, siadając obok.  
\- Jeśli chcemy połączyć obie nasze rodziny… - urwała. – Musisz skupić się na budowaniu zrównoważonego wizerunku kogoś, kto stoi już na własnych nogach. Upijanie się na przyjęciach… - Umilkła.  
\- Rozumiem, że… - zaczął.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz! – podniosła odrobinę głos. – Wiem jak cierpisz. Sama straciłam męża w tej wojnie, ale to na naszych barkach stanie nowe czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. Musimy być silni, żeby… - Słowa utkwiły jej w gardle, gdy Malfoy ścisnął ją za rękę.  
Skrzat pojawił się nieproszony, obwieszczając przybycie nowych gości. Odprawiła go ruchem dłoni i spojrzała ponownie na nieruchomego Lucjusza.  
\- Jak długo twoim prawnikom zajmie załatwienie wszystkiego? – spytała już opanowana i pewna siebie.  
Malfoy sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu pergamin i wbił w niego beznamiętny wzrok.  
\- Cartwright twierdzi, że rok zajmie mu podzielenie majątków, podliczenie aktyw oraz wynegocjowanie z twoimi prawnikami odpowiednich warunków umowy. Żałoba przestanie obowiązywać akurat kilka miesięcy wcześniej i oboje zaczniemy pokazywać się razem, insynuując bliższą znajomość – nakreślił jej plan z lekko cynicznym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Doskonale – rzuciła mu przez ramię, gdy opuszczała pokój.

ooo

Tak jak obiecał sobie Harry, w ciągu dwóch tygodni udzielił wywiadów wszystkim liczącym się gazetom czarodziejskim, a nawet Żonglerowi Lovegoodów, choć Hermiona marszczyła brwi, ilekroć Luna zadawała mu niedorzeczne pytania o jego rzekome powiązania z centaurami czy wilami.  
Długo śmiali się jeszcze, gdy nie będący w temacie tygodnik australijski powołał się na najnowsze doniesienia Krukonki i nawet posunął się do tego, że rozpoczął sponsorowane badania nad narglami. Luna, jak można było tego oczekiwać, była wniebowzięta.  
Dni ciągnęły się nieubłaganie zmierzając do terminu, w którym Harry obiecał stawić się w Centrum Szkoleniowym Aurorów. Tymczasem jednak młody Potter niemal codziennie odwiedzał Ministerstwo zeznając przeciwko Śmierciożercom, uczestnicząc w zebraniach czy po prostu odwiedzając Hermionę.  
Niejednokrotnie spotykał Lucjusza, z którym jednak nie udało mu się zamienić nawet dwóch słów. Malfoy zdawał się go wręcz unikać, co samo w sobie irytowało Harry'ego. Potter wciąż nie wiedział jak odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że mężczyźni mogą nie stanowić dla niego problemu, ale tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy poczuł do kogoś tak silny pociąg i nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić.  
Do tego to dziwne mrowienie, ilekroć Lucjusz znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nie potrafił skupić się na czytanym tekście czy rozmówcy. Nie raz i nie dwa przyłapywał się na tym, że śledzi wzrokiem Malfoya i odpływa. Zawiesza się w czasie i przestrzeni, przenosząc się do tego jednego pokoju i tej jedynej w swoim rodzaju nocy.  
Przeważnie jednak zajęty był Hermioną, która od kilku tygodni wyglądała na coraz bardziej zmęczoną. Blada cera i podkrążone oczy, ukrywane przed światem za grubymi szkłami, których dorobiła się podczas ślęczeniem nad księgami przy bardzo nieprzyjaznym środowisku, martwiły Harry'ego coraz bardziej. Co gorsze dziewczyna nie chciała jego pomocy. Niejednokrotnie próbował przemówić jej do rozsądku i nawet rozmawiał na ten temat z Ronem, ale Weasley zbył go, twierdząc, że nie powinien wsadzać nosa tam, gdzie go nie chcą.  
Harry nie czuł się jeszcze nigdy tak samotny.

ooo

Jakoś pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia od feralnego balu, gdy słoneczne promienie wślizgnęły się przez okna do kamienicy przy ulicy Grimmauld Place 12, Harry Potter zerwał się na równe nogi i trzymając dłoń na ustach, popędził do łazienki. Spędził tam kilka naprawdę długich minut, żałując, że Voldemort jednak go nie zabił.  
\- Cholera – warknął spłukując wodę w toalecie.  
Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, uświadomił mu, że znów zapomniał o umówionym z Hermioną spotkaniu.  
\- Harry, parzę dla ciebie herbatę! – krzyknęła z dołu.  
Potter westchnął i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczącego, którego nauczyła go pani Weasley lata temu, gdy karnie z Ronem przechodzili u niej kurs podręcznych czarów przydatnych w domu. Teraz miał ochotę uściskać za to Molly, ale wtedy…  
\- Już schodzę! – odkrzyknął, upewniając Hermionę, że już się obudził.  
W kilka minut później przywitał przyjaciółkę w swojej własnej kuchni.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy faktycznie jesteś coraz grubsza? – zażartował.  
Hermiona wydęła wargi, udając obrażoną.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy kolejna impreza się udała? – odbiła piłeczkę.  
\- Chciałbym – mruknął Potter. – Musiałem się czymś wczoraj zatruć, fatalnie się czuję…  
\- Znowu mugolskie mrożonki? – westchnęła. – Mówiłam, że możesz do nas wpadać na obiad, kiedy chcesz…  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Masz Rona. Nie mogę cały czas siedzieć wam na głowie. Poza tym nie wiem jak godzisz to wszystko; prace w ministerstwie, ciążę i małżeńskie obowiązki… - zaczął. – Ja nie wiem nawet co dzisiaj będę robił. Kingsley mówił coś o testach, które mam przejść pojutrze… Gdzieś mam skrypty… - Skrzywił się. – Szkoda gadać.  
\- Ostatnio zaczęłam podejrzewać skąd to twoje rozkojarzenie – stwierdziła cierpko. – Lucjusz Malfoy cię unika, a ty notorycznie szukasz chwili, żeby z nim porozmawiać. – Harry pobladł lekko, czując, że znowu zbiera mu się na wymioty. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że się z nim nie pobiłeś na Ministerialnym Balu…  
Harry wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze i upił odrobinę gorzkiej herbaty z filiżanki.  
\- Nie, nie pobiliśmy się – przyznał. – Sytuacja – ostrożnie dobrał słowo – wymaga co prawda omówienia… Ale to raczej nic złego… - powiedział już odrobinę mniej pewnie.  
\- Możesz jaśniej? Nigdy dotąd nie zachowywałeś się tak dziwnie. Martwimy się o ciebie – westchnęła Hermiona.  
\- A ja martwię się o was – zmienił szybko temat. – Nie wiem co się z wami dzieje, Herm. Zachowujecie się tak obco – westchnął. – Widzę to i nie mogę nic zrobić, bo mi nie pozwalasz…  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie na blacie stołu, a potem ciężko opadła na jego z krzeseł. Brzuch pokaźnych już rozmiarów musiał utrudniać jej ruch, ale zdawała się nie narzekać.  
\- Ron chce, żebym przestała pracować w Ministerstwie – powiedziała sucho.  
Rozmawiali już o tym kilka tygodni wcześniej, więc Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza dziewczyna.  
\- Żebym na stałe zrezygnowała z pracy – westchnęła. – Jest aurorem i niedługo awansuje przez te dwie akcje, które planował przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, i… - urwała.  
\- Myślałem, że tylko na okres ciąży… - zaczął Harry.  
\- Też tak myślałam… Ale nawet nie o to chodzi, Harry. Ron po prostu się zmienił – westchnęła. – Cały czas próbuje pokazać jak wspaniały jest, a ja tego naprawdę nie potrzebuję. Nie chcę, żeby radził sobie sam, bo nie na tym polega związek – urwała. Przez chwilę jej oczy niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły. – Nie rozmawiamy o niczym, bo cokolwiek nie powiem, twierdzi, że wymądrzam się jak w szkole…  
Harry ponownie zdusił w sobie chęć wymiotowania i pociągnął głębszy łyk herbaty, chcąc zmyć z ust słodkawy posmak.  
\- Może usiądziecie i szczerze porozmawiacie – zaproponował, ale dziewczyna obrzuciła go lekko kpiącym spojrzeniem. – Nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem – westchnął. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś wcześniej, że się między wami nie układa? Może pogadałbym z Ronem? – rzucił od razu pierwszą myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
\- Właśnie dlatego, Harry. Pamiętasz, co stało się na pierwszym roku?  
\- Kamień Filozoficzny czy Quirrella?  
\- Jak żartowaliście ze mnie, choć wiedziałeś, że to jest złe. Poparłeś Rona, mimo tego że nie miał racji, Harry. Zostałam sama – zauważyła dziwnie cicho. – Nie chcę, żebyś brał udział w naszych przepychankach, bo nie chcę też stracić przyjaciela, a jesteś mi teraz bardzo potrzebny.  
\- Herm, dorosłem – zauważył obrażony. – Poza tym jakich przepychankach? Nie słyszałem, żebyście się kłócili i nie będę w to ingerował. Jeśli będziesz chciała, pogadam z Ronem i możesz na mnie liczyć, ale nie insynuuj, że jestem wciąż jedenastoletnim półgłówkiem – mruknął.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się gorzko i odchyliła na krześle.  
\- Słyszysz się? Sugerujesz, że posłucha prędzej ciebie niż własnej żony – stwierdziła sucho. – Próbowałam z nim rozmawiać i nic do niego nie dociera. Chce takiej żony, jaką jest jego matka. Idealnej kury domowej, nie obrażając oczywiście Molly. Nie w tym rzecz. Ja taka nie jestem – westchnęła.  
\- Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć?  
\- Za dwa tygodnie do Ministerstwa wpłynie wniosek o rozwód, który właśnie przegląda mój adwokat.  
Harry poczuł, że po raz kolejny jest mu słabo. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zdążył zrobić, Hermiona podniosła rękę do góry, jakby chciała go powstrzymać.  
\- Podjęłam już decyzję i przemyślałam ją – westchnęła.  
Potter jednak zignorował ostatnie słowa przyjaciółki ponownie biegnąc do toalety.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona przychodziła przez kolejne dwa dni próbując go namówić, by udał się do Świętego Munga. – Ktoś cię mógł otruć – argumentowała.  
Potter jednak zbywał ją prychnięciami, jednak na wszelki wypadek nie opuszczał swojej sypialni, gdzie pod ręką miał bezoar i bezpośrednie łącze kominkiem do hogwarckiego Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
\- Snape nauczył mnie jednego o truciznach: działają natychmiastowo – mruknął, gdy po raz kolejny powtórzyła to samo. – Musiałem zjeść coś nieświeżego u Multonów. Żona Folisona próbowała, zapewne za namową teściowej, wykazać się znajomością mugolskiej kuchni. Cały czas afiszują się z promugolakowymi poglądami, jakbym potrafił zapomnieć, że przekazywali Śmierciożercom informacje podczas wojny – mruknął.  
\- Nie masz dowodów – przypomniała Hermiona. – Po co u nich byłeś?  
\- Kingsley prosił, bym z nimi porozmawiał. Podobno wiedzą gdzie ukrywa się Araminta Meliflua – westchnął.  
\- Ta wojna nigdy się nie skończy – stwierdziła dziewczyna, siadając na skraju łóżka Pottera. – Zdobyłeś jakieś informacje?  
\- Lysandra nigdy nie powinna zbliżać się więcej do kuchni i mugolskich urządzeń. Znalazłem śrubkę miksera w czymś, co chyba miało być tartą jabłkową.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem i odgarnęła mu z czoła kilka mokrych od potu kosmyków.  
\- Powiedz mi lepiej, co zrobisz, gdy Ron dostanie pozew. Rozmawiałaś z nim już? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat.  
\- Jest na jakiejś kolejnej misji i nie wróci wcześniej niż za tydzień. Szukam mieszkania, bo do Molly się nie przeniosę… Ginny z tych samych względów też odpada.  
\- Musisz mieć stałą opiekę, Herm. Jesteś w ciąży, pamiętaj o tym. W zasadzie w obecnej sytuacji ja sam potrzebuję opieki, więc nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś wprowadziła się do mnie – zażartował. – Miałbym obiad i posprzątane – dodał, drażniąc się z nią.  
\- Jestem kobietą, nie skrzatem – poskarżyła się.  
Harry zachichotał, czując, że pewne sprawy wracając na swoje miejsce. Hermiona zdawała się być spokojniejsza, od chwili gdy podjęła decyzję. Sam zamierzał co prawda zachować odpowiedni dystans i nie wtrącać się w sprawy swoich przyjaciół, ale widok przyjaciółki, która odżywała na nowo, cieszył go. Zbyt długo martwił się o Hermionę, by teraz nie czuć ulgi.

ooo

Mdłości nie ustąpiły dość szybko, ale przynajmniej przestał wymiotować. Dzięki codziennym wizytom Hermiony i niespodziewanej chorobie nadrobił podstawy obrony przed czarną magią i zdał wstępne egzaminy. Kingsley nawet przez chwilę nie ukrywał jak bardzo się cieszy.  
Hermiona przeprowadziła się do pokoju na piętrze, zajmując przy okazji gabinet Syriusza. Poukładane w równe rzędy dokumenty zajęły puste do tej pory półki, a samopiszące pióra pracowały bez przerwy, gdy wypełniała kolejne karty pergaminu swoimi przemyśleniami. Ellandora Max szefowa Departamentu ds. Nowych Klątw Czarnomagicznych nalegała, by najbystrzejsza ze Złotej Trójcy spisała wszystko, co pamiętała z Ostatecznej Bitwy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć gdzie dokładnie walczył z Voldemortem, zaczynał coraz bardziej podziwiać pamięć dziewczyny. Od tygodni notowała strzępki zasłyszanych słów w kilku językach i prawdopodobnie autorów klątw, współpracując jednocześnie ze Świętym Mungo, w którym wciąż leżało kilkudziesięciu nieprzytomnych czarodziejów, którzy zostali poddani tym czarom.  
Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna musi się poświęcić się czemuś, co odwróci jej uwagę od powrotu Rona. Hermiona zawsze miała misje; począwszy od walki o prawa skrzatów po ganianie po lasach za Voldemortem, a skończywszy na tej obecnej, która polegała na umniejszaniu skutków działania czarnej magii. Nie potrafił nie czuć podziwu, gdy pytała go o Członków Zakonu, których nie znał nawet po imieniu, chcąc wiedzieć, czy znajdowali się bliżej tego czy tamtego Śmierciożercy. Zdjęcia zmieniały się z każdym jej słowem i Harry zaczynał żałować, że zwolennicy Voldemorta przestali nosić białe maski. Nie musiałby nawet próbować ich rozpoznawać, co ułatwiłoby mu ewidentnie życie.  
\- Może zorganizujemy małe przyjęcie? – spytał pewnego wieczoru, gdy oboje czytali przy kominku w salonie. – Takie tylko dla znajomych, żeby posiedzieć w mniejszym gronie.  
\- Tutaj? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Kameralnie, spokojnie i odremontowałem niedawno dom… Może coś w rodzaju parapetówki? – zaproponował.  
\- Nie wiem czy czarodzieje organizują takie przyjęcia, ale to faktycznie dobry pomysł – zgodziła się. – Masz już w planie kogoś konkretnego?  
\- Myślałem o tym, że zaproszę kilka osób z kursu aurorskiego, którzy zdawali ze mną egzaminy wstępne i kilku Gryfonów. Ty mogłabyś kogoś zaprosić od siebie…  
Hermiona zamknęła grubą księgę, którą czytała i przywołała pióro oraz pergamin. Harry niejednokrotnie zadawał sobie pytanie dlaczego dziewczyna musiała wszystko skrzętnie zapisywać, choć jej pamięć była przecież doskonała i chwilami podczas wyprawy po szóstym roku obawiał się, że jeśli ktoś dostanie w dłonie jej notatki, jego życie ponownie zmieni o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, jak wtedy gdy Hagrid przywiózł mu tort urodzinowy i opowiedział o Hogwarcie.  
Kłócili się więc dziesiątki razy o jej uwagi zapisywane na marginesach i pamiętnik, który ujawniał zbyt wiele szczegółów unicestwienia Voldemorta niż było to konieczne, aż w końcu Harry zrozumiał, że Hermiona po prostu obawiała się, że po ich śmierci nikt nie pokona Czarnego Pana i między kolejnymi linijkami tekstu zamieszczała drobne podpowiedzi, które połączyć mógł tylko ktoś, kto już wcześniej był zaangażowany w wojnę.

ooo

Harry zapomniał dlaczego przez ostatnie miesiące starał się nie organizować niczego wspólnie z Hermioną. Jednak ta wiedza spłynęła na niego tak szybko, że niemal się zachłysnął, gdy dostał rozpisany w punktach plan dnia. Przez cały ranek błądził po Pokątnej szukając składników wypisanych przez przyjaciółkę, która specjalnie wzięła dzień wolny w pracy, by przygotować poczęstunek. Do domu wrócił dopiero w południe, klnąc na czym świat stoi na opieszałość ekspedientów. Większości z zamówionych przez Hermionę produktów nie można było pomniejszyć, więc torba z zakupami była naprawdę ciężka i dwa razy w ciągu całej drogi niemal jej nie upuścił.  
\- Nie mogłem iść do mugolskiego sklepu? – spytał.  
Tłumy, które otaczały go na Pokątnej i nadskakujący czarodzieje w sklepach, zmęczyły go bardziej niż sprawunki.  
\- Potrzebuję magicznych jaj popiełków do sernika – mruknęła. – I jeżanek do sałatki rybnej. Jak niby chciałbyś znaleźć te produktu w supermarkecie?  
\- Wiesz co mówią o jeżankach? – spytał Harry niepewnie.  
\- Sprawdziłam we wszystkich dostępnych w Ministerstwie źródłach. To pogłoski, że te stworzenia to zamienieni w ryby mugole. Nie ma ani jednego faktu świadczącego…  
\- Dobra, dobra – przerwał jej szybko, bo dziewczyna zaczynała wymachiwać trzymanym w dłoni wałkiem. – Wierzę ci na słowo. Nie chciałbym jednak, żeby ktoś potem napisał w Proroku, że gotujesz dla mnie mugoli – zachichotał.  
Hermiona machnęła jeszcze raz wałkiem, wskazując mu drzwi z błyskiem w oku, więc czym prędzej opuścił kuchnię.  
\- Nakryj do stołu! – krzyknęła jeszcze za nim.

Kilka godzin później witali już w drzwiach pierwszych gości. Hermiona zgodnie z prawdą mówiła, że Ron wciąż jest na misji, nie chcąc ujawniać zbyt wiele ze swojego prywatnego życia. Nikt też nie wypytywał zbyt szczegółowo, komplementując ciasto i sałatkę.  
Koleżanki z pracy Hermiony niemal natychmiast obstąpiły ją wianuszkiem wraz z kilkoma zaproszonymi Gryfonkami wypytując o ciążę. Część dzieliła się doświadczeniem, które same zdobyły, inne jako przyszywane ciocie obiecywały pomoc tuż po urodzeniu dziecka, planując już świetlaną przyszłość nienarodzonemu.  
\- Hesper Hitchens – przedstawił się cicho stojący koło Harry'ego wysoki mężczyzna. – Chyba nie znajdę czasu, żeby zamienić z Hermioną choć słowo – zachichotał.  
\- Pracujecie razem? – spytał grzecznie Potter, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem jak jego przyjaciółka czerwieni się na komplement dotyczący swoich włosów. Ponad dwie godziny zajęło jej ułożenie ich w ten sposób, by nie wyglądała jakby kopnął ją prąd z mugolskiego gniazdka.  
\- Nie mogę tak tego nazwać. Hermiona jest zbyt samodzielna, by ktokolwiek mógł pomóc jej w projektach.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo.  
\- Mogę coś o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Zapewne. Nie wyobrażam sobie spędzenia z nią w ograniczonej przestrzeni dwóch dni, a co dopiero miesięcy. – Mężczyzna ponownie zachichotał.  
Harry zdrętwiał i instynktownie poszukał dłonią różdżki. Ich wyprawa z początku siódmego roku była tak tajna jak sposób w jaki odszedł Voldemort. Wiedziała o tym bardzo ograniczona liczba osób i nie pamiętał, by to nazwisko wcześniej obiło mu się o uszy. Jeszcze raz zlustrował mężczyznę wzrokiem, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy zabezpieczenia domu chronią też przed wielosokowanymi intruzami.  
\- Pomożesz przynieść mi napoje? – spytał lekko i oderwał badawcze spojrzenie od brązowych tęczówek Hespera.  
\- Jasne – odparł tamten i podążył w stronę kuchni.  
Harry przepuścił gościa przodem i, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, przyłożył mu do gardła czubek własnej różdżki.  
\- Ani drgnij – warknął. – Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? Kto cię przysłał?  
\- Hesper Hitchens, Niewymowny – odparł zimno. – Nie wiedziałem, że tak pan traktuje gości, panie Potter.  
\- Hermiona nie jest Niewymowną. Skąd się znacie? Skąd wiesz co działo się…  
Drzwi do kuchni ponownie się otwarły z cichym jękiem.  
\- Podstawową zasadą Niewymownych jest to, że się z tym nie afiszują, Harry – westchnęła dziewczyna, kładąc przyjacielowi rękę na ramieniu. – Powiedziałabym ci wcześniej, ale przekierowano mnie do Ministerialnego Departamentu i odsunięto od innych projektów. A Hesper jest tutaj prywatnie, prawda? – spytała z naciskiem.  
Hitchens skinął głową.  
Potter zdjął różdżkę z szyi mężczyzny i spojrzał podejrzliwie na oboje.  
\- Jeszcze mi powiedz, że macie romans – parsknął.  
Hermiona zachichotała.  
\- Panie Potter. Harry – poprawił się Hesper. – Jesteś bardziej w moim typie – odparł już całkiem odprężony mężczyzna.  
Harry zaczerwienił się lekko zmieszany takim obrotem sprawy.  
\- Mogłabyś mnie uprzedzać, że wpuszczam Niewymownych do domu – mruknął. – Cały czas mam przy nich… Przy was wrażenie, że o mnie samym wiecie więcej niż ja sam. A to chore – zauważył kwaśno. – Jesteś w ciąży, to cię nie dyskwalifikuje?  
\- Idealna przykrywka – odparła lekko.  
\- Ron wie? – spytał jeszcze.  
\- Nie – ucięła. – Lepiej wracajmy, bo goście zaczną się niepokoić. I weźcie kremowe. Po coś w końcu tutaj poszliście – dodała, wychodząc.  
Kilka minut później dołączyli do roześmianej grupki, która zaczęła wybierać imiona dla dziecka Hermiony.  
\- Irma! – wykrzyknął Brian Bell, z którym Harry miał rozpocząć we wrześniu kurs aurorski.  
\- Benedict! – dodał ktoś inny.  
\- A może Dorea?  
Harry pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, kiedy Hermiona w końcu wyjawi płeć dziecka. Wszystkich wokół zdawało się to z lekka denerwować, ale na młodą matkę nikt nie miał wpływu.  
\- Fatalny ze mnie Niewymowny – westchnął stojący koło niego Hesper.  
\- Nie przeproszę za atak – mruknął Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej przyjaciółki, która po raz kolejny stała się pełna tajemnic. – Jak długo Hermiona w tym siedzi?  
\- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć. Już będę musiał kajać się przed szefem, że tak łatwo się zdradziłem.  
\- Jedno obliviate załatwiłoby sprawę – mruknął Harry, wciąż czując przyjemne ciepło różdżki rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele.  
\- Och, Hermiona najpewniej pozbawiłaby mnie tak wielu części ciała w tak powolny sposób, że to, co ze mnie zostałoby na koniec… Nie nadawałoby się do rozpoznania zwłok – stwierdził lekko rozbawiony Hitchens.  
Usta Harry'ego drgnęły, gdy walczył z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Czuję się o wiele spokojniejszy.  
Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, przyglądając się Hermionie, która przyjmowała kolejną porcję rad dotyczących ciąży. Harry był pewien, że przyjaciółka przeczytała wszystkie możliwe książki na ten temat, ale najwyraźniej doszło do niej, że praktyka to coś więcej.  
\- Więc kurs aurorski? – spytał Hitchens, ponownie rozpoczynając rozmowę.  
\- Tak. Marzenie jeszcze ze szkoły – przyznał Harry. – Niewymowni się mną interesują? – odbił piłeczkę.  
\- Nie bardziej niż zwykle. Dlaczego pytasz? – zdziwił się Hesper.  
\- Zadajesz zbyt wiele pytań – odparł Potter zerkając na mężczyznę.  
\- Och, czyli moje prywatne zainteresowanie jest niewskazane? – spytał szybko z lekkim uśmieszkiem.  
\- Zależy ile z tego wyląduje w Proroku…  
Hesper skrzywił się i upił z trzymanego w dłoni kieliszka sporą porcję wina.  
\- Podejrzliwy… - westchnął. – Nie będę zatem przeszkadzać – dodał oddalając się w kierunku rozmawiających o quidditchu Seamusa Finnigana i Lee Jordan, który od roku komentował Mistrzostwa Świata.  
Harry poczuł się głupio, ale nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad swoim zachowaniem, bo grupa rozchichotanych pracownic Ministerstwa zaczęła wypytywać go czy nie zostałby ojcem lub ojcem chrzestnym ich dzieci. Hermiona niemal popłakała się ze śmiechu, gdy jedna oznajmiła, że w zasadzie chyba już jest w ciąży. Harry zdębiał, a one widząc to wybuchły ponownie śmiechem.  
\- Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony Prorokiem - parsknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyny tylko żartują.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy goście zaczęli aportować się z powrotem do domów. Wielu zaproszonych zmuszonych było iść następnego dnia do pracy, więc Hermiona dużej części wręczyła eliksiry na kaca, co skwitowano kolejnym wybuchem śmiechu wśród najbliższych znajomych, którzy zaczęli podziwiać to, że dziewczyna tak wyprzedza fakty.  
\- Cały dzień warzyłaś eliksir na kaca? – spytał Harry nie dowierzając, gdy ostatni z gości aportował się sprzed kamienicy.  
\- Mam też coś na mdłości, gdybyś przypadkiem miał nawrót swoich – dodała wesoło, wchodząc do swojego pokoju.

ooo

Weekend minął w miarę spokojnie. Hermiona odprężona i zrelaksowana pracowała wciąż na czarnomagicznymi klątwami, których mogli doświadczyć walczący w Ostatecznej Bitwie. Od czasu do czasu schodziła na dół, by wyjąć z podręcznej biblioteczki co ciekawsze księgi i sprawdzić etymologię słów. Czasami wracała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i pytała Harry'ego jak rozumie dany czar. Bądź, co bądź miał większe doświadczenie praktyczne, a było ono równie ważne, co teoretyczne podstawy.  
\- Czasami zastanawiam się jakim cudem przetrwałam bitwę – mruknęła pewnego dnia w salonie, gdy jak dziecku tłumaczył, że zaklęcia chwilowe w pojedynkach nie miały większej szansy powodzenia.  
Zabierały zbyt wiele magii na raz, by rzucający miał czas na kolejne silne zaklęcie, przez co i tak tracił cenny czas.  
\- Nie przesadzaj – westchnął. – Nie odbiegasz od innych w kwestii zaklęć. O ile sobie przypominam to nawet lepsza od Avery'ego, skoro w jednym kawałku wylądował z Azkabanie – przypomniał. – Dużo łatwiej jest kogoś zabić niż obezwładnić – dodał i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że dziewczyna zaczęła notować.  
\- Chciałabym zobaczyć jak pojedynkujesz się z Hesperem – podjęła po chwili, gdy skrobanie pióra ucichło.  
\- Badania? – Uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Jeśli mam odkryć jak unieszkodliwić te klątwy to muszę zobaczyć w jaki sposób działa motoryka waszych ciał. Gdyby chodziło tylko o prawidłowe wypowiadanie zaklęć obaj nie rzucilibyście nawet lumos – mruknęła pod nosem.  
\- Zaczynam coraz bardziej lubić Hitchensa – odparł lekko. – I dziękuję za podsumowanie moich zdolności. – Ukłonił się przesadnie głęboko.  
Tym razem to brew Hermiony powędrowała naprawdę wysoko i przez chwilę wyglądała jakby zastanawiała się nad czymś głęboko.  
\- Nie chcę grzebać w twoim życiu osobistym… - zaczęła.  
\- Ale się przed tym też nie powstrzymujesz – dokończył za nią i wyszczerzył się głupio.  
Hermiona odłożyła notatki na stolik do kawy i, ignorując jego przytyk, spytała.  
\- O co poszło z Ginny? Zastanawiałam się nad tym jakiś czas, ale potem miałam swoje własne problemy i być może umknęły mi pewne kwestie.  
Harry wzruszył ramiona, siadając na kanapie. Przy Hermionie zawsze czuł się tak jak na przesłuchaniu przed całym Wizengamotem.  
\- Brakło ognia, Herm. Po prostu byliśmy z sobą za długo i bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. Ile mieliśmy ciągnąć nasz związek udając, że wszystko jest w porządku? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Masz w tym słuszność. Mnie bardziej jednak interesują powody, których nie podałeś Prorokowi, Harry. Ja też czytuję gazety i pamiętam, że nawet użyłeś tych samych słów. – Spojrzała na niego badawczo, a on za wszelką cenę starał się nie odwrócić wzroku. – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym, że podobasz się Hitchensowi? Że on podoba się tobie? – pytała dalej. – Nie mam nic przeciwko związkom osób tej samej płci i różnym gatunkowo… Wolałabym jednak wiedzieć czy mój przyjaciel…  
\- Nie kończ – westchnął. – To nie tak.  
\- A jak? – spytała szybko. – Nie poznaję cię, ale wydaje mi się, że to przez to, że zmieniłeś się i nie mieliśmy czasu tego nadrobić. Rozumiem zerwanie z Ginny, ale bójka z Lucjuszem Malfoyem przypomina mi lata szkolne i jego młodsze wcielenie…  
\- Czekaj, czekaj. – Podniósł do góry rękę, chcąc zdobyć głos. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że uderzyłem Lucjusza Malfoya.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że cię napadnięto… To chyba oczywiste… - Ponownie uniosła brwi.  
Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc i wypuścił je ze świstem.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że to on uderzył ciebie…  
\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Chcę powiedzieć, że tak jakby… Niedokładnie się biliśmy. Od biedy mogło to tak wyglądać z boku… Ale to niedokładnie było to… - wyjąkał speszony.  
\- Harry, nie bardzo rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.  
Potter wbił wzrok w przyjaciółkę, a potem szybko w podłogę czując się głupio. Sprawę pogarszał już tylko fakt, że zaczynał się czerwienić i nadmiernie pocić.  
\- Mów zanim użyję veritaserum – zagroziła dziewczyna.  
Harry zakrył twarz dłonią, mając dziwne wrażenie, że pomimo braku kontaktu wzrokowego spojrzenie Hermiony przeszywa go na wskroś. Coś w jego klatce piersiowej rosło i piekło go od wewnątrz. Czuł to już wcześniej i, choć przez swoją chorobę nie myślał o Lucjuszu, wciąż tliło się gdzieś w jego podświadomości, a teraz bardzo chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
Odkąd pamiętał Hermiona była dobrą przyjaciółką. Nigdy nie odwróciła się do niego plecami, chociaż nie zawsze z Ronem traktowali ją sprawiedliwie i niejednokrotnie naraził głupio jej życie.  
Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoim fotelu, więc podniósł wzrok z podłogi zanim przyszło jej coś głupiego do głowy. Veritaserum miało zdecydowanie fatalny smak.  
\- To nie tak, że to było ważne – westchnął, jednocześnie czując, że nie jest to do końca szczere.  
\- Harry, wykrztuś to wreszcie! – zażądała jego przyjaciółka.  
Potter nie mógł powstrzymać się przed kolejnym ukryciem twarzy w dłoniach.  
\- Uprawiałem seks z Lucjuszem Malfoyem – wyseplenił pomiędzy własnymi palcami, ale zszokowany wyraz twarzy Hermiony uświadomił go, że nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać.  
\- Co zrobiłeś?! – pisnęła.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to pytanie retoryczne. Nie każ mi tego mówić po raz kolejny, już teraz jestem zażenowany – zaczął. – Wiem, że wszyscy się spodziewali po mnie czegoś więcej i, że nie powinienem. Nie z nim i pewnie żadnym mężczyzną… I wiem, że to był głupi pomysł, bo on jest ode mnie dwukrotnie starszy, a do tego jest ojcem najbardziej wrednej fretki jaka pełza po tym świecie – dodał jednym tchem.  
Potok słów wylewałby się zapewne z niego przez kolejnych kilka minut, ale Hermiona doszła do siebie i uciszyła go, przytulając lekko. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy do niego podeszła.  
\- Ciii… Masz prawo robić na co masz ochotę, choć akuratnie tego wyboru nie poprę – dodała. Kołysząc go.  
\- Nie mam dziesięciu lat. Możesz mnie puścić – mruknął lekko zażenowany.  
\- Tutaj nie ma nikogo prócz nas, Harry – odparła cicho. – Ten okres tuż po wojnie był bardzo ciężki dla nas wszystkich – zaczęła. – Szukaliśmy czegoś znajomego, co dałoby nam złudne oparcie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Okłamywaliśmy się, że jesteśmy tacy sami jak przed wojną, ale to nie była prawda. Teraz dopiero odkrywamy co tak naprawdę jest dla nas ważne i dokonujemy odpowiednich wyborów, i nikt nie ma prawa tego negować, Harry – westchnęła.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy mówiła bardziej o nim, czy o sobie, ale w zasadzie nie dostrzegał różnicy.  
\- Jedno jest niezmienne, Herm – mruknął, ignorując widok dekoltu przyjaciółki, którego nie chciał widzieć w najgorszych snach. – Twoja inteligencja. Potrafisz wytłumaczyć wszystko, prawda?  
Zachichotała, gdy zaczął zakrywać jej piersi wełnianym swetrem.  
\- I co teraz? – spytała, siedząc już na swoim fotelu.  
\- Z czym? – Udał, że nie rozumie.  
\- Z Lucjuszem.  
\- Aaaa… Jak mówiłem, to nic ważnego – powtórzył.  
To coś wypełniło ponownie jego klatkę piersiową, ale zostało zignorowane.


	4. Chapter 4

Hesper Hitchens pojawił się w ich domu następnego dnia. Dopiero wtedy Harry otwarcie przyjrzał się mu, gdy mężczyzna wychodził z kominka w salonie. Krótko przystrzyżone brązowe włosy znikały pod kapturem sportowej bluzy z logo Armat z Chudley, a z kieszeni wyjątkowo mugolskich dżinsów wystawała mu różdżka.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się Harry szybko. – Hermiona przygotowuje jakieś swoje wynalazki. Nie wiem czy mówiła ci dokładnie, co zamierza zrobić.  
\- Coś niecoś wspominała, ale nic specjalnie odbiegającego od normy. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby był przyzwyczajony do takiego postępowania dziewczyny. – Już wcześniej przetestowała cały nasz departament, więc zastanawiałem się, kiedy przyjdzie na mnie pora.  
\- Och, czyli to nie jest jej najnowszy pomysł? – zdziwił się Potter.  
Dotąd był pewien, że przyszło to Hermionie do głowy po ich rozmowie o talencie do praktycznego używania czarów.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – warknęła wchodząca do salonu dziewczyna. – Chodzi mi to po głowie odkąd po raz pierwszy przywołałeś miotłę, a ja nie potrafiłam utrzymać się w powietrzu dłużej niż dwie sekundy. Więcej było w tym instynktu niż umiejętności – parsknęła.  
\- Bo nie możesz po prostu przyznać, że jestem w czymś lepszy – odbił piłeczkę.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – zachichotała. – Muszę trzymać cię nisko przy ziemi, inaczej napuchniesz od peanów na twoją cześć jak twoja sławetna ciotka Marge.  
Harry zaczerwienił się lekko, widząc, że Hitchens zaczyna się śmiać.  
\- To był wypadek. Za to świetnie posługuję się różdżką, dlatego tu jesteśmy – przypomniał.  
\- Och, dokładnie pamiętam jak tę samą różdżkę wsadziłeś w nos trolla…  
\- … żeby cię ratować – dodał szybko.  
Hesper wytarł rękawem pierwsze łzy.  
\- Urocze. I pomyśleć, że żadne z was nie ma rodzeństwa – przerwał im Hitchens.  
Hermiona usiadła na kanapie i poklepała miejsce koło siebie, więc szybko do niej podszedł. Harry zajął swój fotel i wbił w nią morderczy wzrok.  
\- Już skończyłaś?  
\- Dopiero się rozgrzewam – poinformowała go nie odrywając nawet głowy od notatek. – Zaczniemy od podstawowych czarów. Programy Beuxbatons i Hogwartu do trzeciego roku w zakresie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią są identyczne. Później dostaniecie ode mnie listę czarów, których możecie używać. Na koniec użyjecie wszystkiego, co wam się żywnie podoba – dodała i wyjęła z pudełka mugolską kamerę. – To powinno zarejestrować wszystko, co mi potrzebne.  
Hesper uniósł brwi, patrząc pytająco na Harry'ego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie zdemolujemy salonu? – spytał Hitchens.  
\- Mamy niewielki ogródek za domem. Powinien wystarczyć. Rzuciłam już czary maskujące wokół, więc mugole nic nie zobaczą i nie usłyszą – rzuciła Hermiona wstając.  
Kilka minut później obaj stali naprzeciwko siebie mierząc się wzrokiem. Harry instynktownie próbował skupić się na słabszych stronach mężczyzny, który jako ten wyższy nie grzeszył zapewne szybkością. Jednak miał o wiele większe pole manewru dzięki długim rękom. Niewymowni dość często byli szkoleni przez aurorów, więc to też oznaczało pewne przyzwyczajenia.  
\- Kto pierwszy zaczyna? – spytał Harry z zainteresowaniem i w tej samej chwili dostał prosto w klatkę piersiową.  
Podniósł się z trawnika z dość zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Hej! To było bardzo nie fair – zaprotestował.  
Chyba istniały jakieś zasady pojedynków. Nawet w Beauxbatons. Dziewczyny stamtąd wyglądały na całkiem ułożone. Najwyraźniej z tego powodu chłopcy zostali w domu.  
Hesper uśmiechał się tylko szerzej w jego stronę.  
Harry starał trafić w niego, ale jego magia jakby nie chciała go słuchać. Przede wszystkich zaklęcia wolniej wypadały z różdżki. I były słabsze. Czuł to. Normalnie nie starał się włożyć w to ćwiczenie całej siły. Podczas całej wyprawy z Hermioną i Ronem odkryli, że gdy naprawdę się na czymś skupiał, jego zaklęcia było o wiele za silne dla zwykłych czarodziejów. Teraz jednak czarował niczym charłak. Od przypadku do przypadku.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – stwierdził Hitchens.  
\- Poważnie? – zainteresował się Harry, zirytowany faktem, że po raz kolejny gryzł ziemię z własnego ogródka.  
Gdyby chciał, aby znowu traktowano go w ten sposób, odwiedziłby Dursleyów. Nikt dawno nie upokorzył go w ten sposób, a czuł, że jest naprawdę dobry z zaklęć. Jedyne z czego był dobry to to.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i znał ten wyraz twarzy. Jej kalkulacje zawsze prowadziły do czegoś zdumiewającego.  
\- Sądzisz, że to moc Voldemorta została mu odebrana? – spytał Hesper.  
\- Nie – odparła Hermiona spokojnie.  
\- Sądzicie, że mam w sobie magię Voldemorta?! – wymknęło się Harry'emu.  
\- Nie – powtórzyła Hermiona sucho.  
Harry zaczynał mieć w tej kwestii wątpliwości. To mogło być 'nie' Niewymownych, a to nigdy nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które go cieszyły w tym czasie było pozostawienie Voldemorta za sobą. Nie tyle wojny, ale właśnie tego gada, który był jej prowodyrem i powodem.  
\- Sama obaliłam tę teorię – poinformowała go Hermiona. – Znamy się i widujemy od lat. Nie pozwoliłabym ci korzystać z magii Voldemorta. Znalazłabym jakiś sposób, żeby was rozdzielić, a potem dobilibyśmy gada.  
\- To mało naukowe stwierdzenie – parsknął Hesper.  
\- Ale takie prawdziwe i przede wszystkim gryfońskie – wtrącił się Harry.  
\- W Beauxbatons nie ma podziału na Domy – oznajmił mu Hitchens.

ooo

Jego magia wydawała się nieustabilizowana. Przede wszystkim przypływała do niego falami i chociaż częściej była niż nie, jednak nie mógł do końca ufać różdżce. Nagle czuł się tak samo bezbronny jak wtedy, gdy pochwycono ich i zabrano do Malfoy Manor. Gdyby nie kłamstwo Draco Malfoya ta wojna zapewne zakończyłaby się inaczej. Lucjusz co prawda już wtedy z nimi współpracował i nawet ułatwił im ucieczkę, ale nigdy nie chciał wciągać w to syna. Draco podjął własną decyzję i Harry nie słyszał, aby chłopak kiedykolwiek jej żałował.  
Hesper opuścił ich zasłaniając się obowiązkami. Zresztą, gdy magia Harry'ego szalała nie mógł tak naprawdę odbyć żadnego pojedynku. Miał problemy nawet z parzeniem herbaty, czym zajęła się Hermiona.  
\- Myślisz, że co to jest? – spytała jego przyjaciółka, gdy usiedli przy sporej wielkości stole w kuchni Syriusza.  
\- Reakcja na stres? – zaryzykował Harry.  
Ostatnimi dniami naprawdę kiepsko sypiał. Nie potrafił się też skupić. Rozwód Hermiony Rona wyprowadził go z równowagi. Zawsze uważał ich za najidealniejszą parę świata. Tymczasem życie, które planowali jeszcze za czasów szkolnych, zaczynało się sypać. Nie chciał nawet dodawać do tego nowoodnalezionego pociągu do Lucjusza.  
\- Nie możesz tak zgłosić się na kurs aurorski – poinformowała go Hermiona.  
To nie tak, że nie spodziewała się podobnego rozwoju rzeczy. Jego magia była mu potrzebna niemal na każdym kroku. Gdyby nie żył nigdy jak mugol, pewnie nie potrafiłby się ubrać. W czarodziejskim świecie te problemy, które teraz miał, stanowiły naprawdę katastrofę dla niejednego czarodzieja.  
Na szczęście jednak miał Hermionę. Gdyby jego magia przeżywała po prostu cięższy okres, mogliby to przeczekać. Ona mogłaby nawet otwierać mu drzwi. To nie tak, że nie zajmowali się sobą podczas tych tygodni spędzonych w namiocie na poszukiwaniu zabójcy wszechczasów. Takie przeżycia zbliżają ludzi.  
Albo ich totalnie odmieniają, jak w przypadku Rona.  
Może gdyby poczekali wtedy ze ślubem, odkryliby, że mają całkiem inne plany co do życia. I w drodze nie byłoby żadnego Rona Juniora. Samotne życie z dzieckiem nie mogło być łatwe nawet w tak wysokorozwiniętym społeczeństwie jak to. Jednak Hermiona miała jego i zamierzał być dla niej tym czym powinien był przez wszystkie lata.  
Tym razem nie obierał stron, ale po prostu pomagał przyjaciółce.  
Hermiona westchnęła.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to Harry – powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego. – To ciągnie się zbyt długo. Sprawdzę w księgach, ale jeśli niczego nie znajdę…  
\- Jeśli pokażę się w Świętym Mungu, na pierwszych stronach Proroka Codziennego pojawi się artykuł o mojej rzekomej chorobie. Przy tym jak potraktowano Narcyzę, nie chciałbym, aby nasz dom stał się kolejnym celem – wyjaśnił jej.  
Poza tym nie cierpiał Uzdrowicieli.  
\- Zaprosimy tutaj mojego przyjaciela – odparła wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. – On cię zbada.  
\- Nie możesz ty? – spytał z nadzieją.  
Kolejni obcy skanujący jego ciało naprawdę nie byli mu konieczni.  
\- Nie mam tego doświadczenia, a te objawy… - urwała, kręcąc głową. – To nie klątwa. One są w ogóle nieprawdopodobne – powiedziała.  
\- Oby ten przyjaciel miał delikatne ręce – westchnął Harry przypominając sobie ostatniego Uzdrowiciela, którego ramiona były nieprzyjemnie włochate.

ooo

Mdłości na szczęście odeszły, ale wyglądało na to, że zastąpiły je problemy z magią. Hermiona z dnia na dzień wydawała się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Jednak i to minęło. I wydawał się całkiem zdrowy. Rano nawet pierwszego dnia, gdy poczuł się znowu w pełni sobą, postarał się zrobić naprawdę spore śniadanie.  
Hermiona stanęła w drzwiach kuchni, najwyraźniej zwabiona hałasami, a potem patrzyła na jego magiczny pokaz zdolności. Filiżanki i spodki przelatywały przez całą kuchnię aż na stół, a za nimi podążały łyżeczki. Czuł radość ilekroć faktycznie udało mu się ułożyć cokolwiek w dobrej kolejności.  
Hermiona nie wyglądała ani trochę na rozbawioną. Gryfonka wpatrywała się w niego z tym wyrazem twarzy, po którym przeważnie ludzie dowiadują się, że są śmiertelnie chorzy. A Harry naprawdę dopiero zaczynał swoje życie. Po przejściach z Voldemortem mógł pewnie oczekiwać, że Fortuna nie da mu tak po prostu żyć. Był Harrym Potterem, więc Los najwyraźniej miał obowiązek mu dokopywać.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał, ponieważ dziewczyna wydawała się mieć odpowiedź wypisaną na twarzy, ale nie potrafił jej odczytać.  
W dłoniach zresztą miała tak stary pergamin, że wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpaść. Stare zaklęcia pasowały do Śmierciożerców jak ulał.  
\- Harry, usiądź – poprosiła go przyjaciółka.  
\- Postoję – odparł, ponieważ przynajmniej tyle chciał kontrolować.  
Hermiona skinęła głową i sama zajęła miejsce za stołem, a potem położyła pergamin koło filiżanek.  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć – zaczęła jego przyjaciółka. – Sprawdzałam, czytałam, nie dowierzałam i sprawdzałam jeszcze raz, ale wszystko się zgadza. I Harry ustalmy jedno: jesteś naprawdę bardzo potężny. Nikt nie zainteresowałby się tobą, gdyby tak nie było. Jesteś cholernie potężny i wiedziałam o tym od lat. Powinnam była to przewidzieć… - pluła sobie w brodę.  
\- Magia mnie pożera od środka? – spytał.  
Słyszał o podobnych czarodziejskich chorobach, ale nigdy nie interesował się nimi bliżej.  
Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Nie ma udokumentowanego dowodu na to, ale… - wzięła głębszy oddech. – Jesteś w ciąży – powiedziała w końcu.  
Harry wgapiał się w nią przez chwilę, a potem zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.  
\- Robicie mi kawał? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Hesper zaraz wyskoczy z twoją kamerą i… - urwał, ponieważ Hermiona czekała cierpliwie, aż jego wybuch się skończy. – Ty nie żartujesz. Ty zwariowałaś – stwierdził bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.  
\- Czarodzieje rzadko zachodzą w ciążę. Muszą być niezwykle potężni, ale to dopiero ich dzieci stają się niezwykłe. Połączenie dwóch magii tak silnych, że są w stanie utworzyć i chronić płód – urwała i pokiwała głową. – Dlatego przeważnie ukrywają się. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o takim dziecku, konsekwencje mogłyby być ogromne – ciągnęła dalej.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda? Nie możesz być poważna – powiedział Harry.  
\- Dopiero wahania magii mnie przekonały. Ciąża walczyła z twoim organizmem, ale wygrała Harry. Musiałeś zaakceptować, że coś rozwija się w tobie. To normalna kolej rzeczy dla czarodziejów i czarownic. Sama przechodziłam przez coś podobnego, ale mniej spektakularnego – powiedziała ze spokojem. – A do tego twoje poranne mdłości. Podejrzewam, że seks z Lucjuszem…  
Harry zbladł na wspomnienie mężczyzny. Nie zabezpieczyli się, ale przecież obaj byli mężczyznami. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że coś takiego jest możliwe w czarodziejskim świecie. I coraz bardziej zaczynał nienawidzić tego wszystkiego. Oczami wyobraźni widział już te artykuły szydercze i podłe.  
\- Nawet gdybyś się zabezpieczył… Magia dążyłaby do tego, abyście stworzyli coś razem – poinformowała go Hermiona i jeśli to miało brzmieć pocieszająco..  
\- Nie wierzę – stwierdził Harry krótko. – Nie wierzę.  
\- Harry – westchnęła jego przyjaciółka, głaszcząc go po ręce. – Naprawdę długo nad tym myślałam i mam pewność. Twoje zmiany nastrojów, nagłe zainteresowanie dziećmi. Wszystko pasuje – stwierdziła.  
\- Nie wierzę – powtórzył uparcie.  
\- Nie musisz w coś wierzyć, aby okazało się to prawdą – odparła jego przyjaciółka. – Pamiętaj teraz, że masz powinności nie tylko względem czarodziejskiej społeczności, ale też względem siebie.

ooo

Hermiona znalazła go na tyłach ogrodu kilka godzin później. Wgapiał się w przestrzeń przed sobą, ale dalej nie potrafił jakoś przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym co się stało. Teraz, gdy wiedział co to może być, czuł to ciepło, które rozchodziło się z tego jednego punktu w nim i promieniowało na całe jego ciało.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała Hermiona.  
\- Jestem w ciąży –stwierdził tylko, ponieważ syndrom wyparcia przestał działać.  
A naprawdę chciał powrócić do poprzedniego etapu. Miał tysiące pytań, których nie chciał zadać. Jednak wiedział, że powinien.  
\- Czy możemy jakkolwiek usunąć ciążę? – spytał, chociaż w jego gardle pojawiła się nieprzyjemna gula.  
Hermiona nie wydawała się urażona czy obrażona jego pytaniem. Potraktowała je jak kolej rzeczy, chociaż pewnie nie powinien rozmawiać o aborcji z ciężarną. Ona jednak przede wszystkim zawsze była naukowcem. I prawie nigdy nie oceniała go zanim poznała motywy jakie nim kierowały.  
\- Kiedyś naprawdę bano się takich dzieci – podjęła Hermiona nagle. – Moc skumulowana w nich była ogromna. Czytałam, że podjęto próbę usunięcia jednej z takich ciąż, ale lekarz i wszyscy w jego otoczeniu prócz ojców, poniósł śmierć. Płód bronił się całą mocą, którą posiadał i spalił ich na proch – powiedziała.  
Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.  
\- Oczywiście – westchnął.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć, że te dzieci były naprawdę szczególne. Są szczególne – poprawiła się. – Chociaż nie mówi się o tym głośno, jestem pewna, że czarodzieje wciąż rodzą. Jednak nie mówią o tym głośno, żeby nie wzbudzać kontrowersji. Oczywiście nie zdarza się to często, ale jednak to nie jest jednorazowy przypadek. Byli inni przed tobą i będą inni po tobie – poinformowała go, splatając ich palce razem. – Utrzymuje się to w tajemnicy, ale szeptano kiedyś, że Dumbledore miał dwóch ojców – dodała Hermiona kompletnie go zaskakując.  
\- Dumbledore? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Słyszałeś cokolwiek na temat jego rodziny? – zainteresowała się jego przyjaciółka. – Nigdy nie opowiadał o swoich rodzicach. W jego gabinecie i komnatach nie było zdjęć. W Ministerstwie nie ma metryki jego urodzenia. A zmieniał świat. To może być tylko plotka, ale dowodzi ona jak wielkie pokładano w tych dzieciach nadzieje.  
\- I mam skazać na ciągłą walkę moje własne dziecko? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Czasami jest tak, że nie masz wyboru już przed dniem twojego narodzenia – odparła Hermiona.

ooo

Zamykanie się w pokoju pewnie było dziecinne, ale potrzebował czasu w samotności. Hermiona krzątała się w kuchni, a on skupił się na… W zasadzie nie potrafił tego nawet nazwać. Myślał o wszystkim. O Lucjuszu, którego nie widział od tygodni. O Hesperze, który zamierzał się u nich pokazywać i Hermiona twierdziła, że się go nie pozbędą bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. A uzgodnili, że Niewymowni, że nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o dziecku. Polityczne naciski, tajne plany – Harry chciał tego uniknąć.  
Wiedział, że nie miał możliwości uczestnictwa w kursie aurorskim. Wysiłek, który musiałby w to włożyć… Odcięcie od Hermiony i mieszkanie z obcymi. To było zbyt niebezpieczne, a jego ciało lada dzień miało się zmieniać. Hermiona odnalazła jakieś stare zapiski o tym, że nie powinien wiele przytyć, ale był tak szczupły, że pewnie i tak zacznie wyglądać jak wieloryb, a ludzie zaczną zwracać na niego uwagę.  
Był w kropce.  
Pukanie do drzwi wystraszyło go, więc chwycił za różdżkę jak za starych dobrych czasów w namiocie.  
\- Proszę – rzucił.  
Hermiona wsunęła się bokiem z tacą z dwiema filiżankami herbaty.  
\- Rumiankowa – powiedziała mu, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł dziwny zapach ziół.  
\- Na mdłości? – upewnił się.  
Zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Jesteś jednym z tych szczęśliwców, których mdłości ominęły – poinformowała go. – Moje trwały do połowy drugiego trymestru.  
Harry szybko przeliczył w głowie, który to tydzień.  
\- Ale on wciąż trwa – zauważył.  
\- Dokładnie – mruknęła.  
Spojrzał na jej sporej wielkości brzuch i zawahał się.  
\- Nie powinnaś być taka wielka… Znaczy przepraszam, ale… - urwał.  
Nigdy nie analizował ciąży Hermiony, ale nagle uderzyło kilka faktów na raz.  
\- To bliźniaki – powiedziała spokojnie.  
\- Ron nie wie – odgadł Harry. – Z powodu rozwodu – dodał.  
Krzywiła się lekko, ale skinęła głową.  
\- Nie był ze mną podczas żadnego z badań u Uzdrowiciela – westchnęła.  
Harry zamarł.  
\- Ktoś będzie musiał monitorować moją ciążę – zorientował się nagle spanikowany.  
Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na kolanie, uspokajająco ściskając jego nogę. Jej dotyk naprawdę pomagał. Nie czuł się tak samotny i zdezorientowany w tym wszystkim. Ona miała wszystkie odpowiedzi i należało tylko jej słuchać.  
\- Jestem w stanie zrobić to sama – uspokoiła go.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał, ponieważ sama istota posiadania dziecka przerażała go.  
A jeśli do tego dochodził poród.  
\- Nie panikuj. Nie masz macicy. Kiedy dziecko zdecyduje się opuścić twoje ciało, po prostu to zrobi, a potem magia zajmie się leczeniem. To naturalny proces – przypomniała mu.  
Nie widział niczego naturalnego i normalnego w rodzeniu dzieci przez facetów. Te rzeczy w mugolskim świecie były niemożliwe nie bez powodów.  
\- Nie jestem odporny na ból – zorientował się nagle. – Myślisz, że to będzie…  
Hermiona prychnęła.  
\- Nie gorsze od Cruciatusa Bellatrix – parsknęła jego przyjaciółka, przypominając mu ten jeden szczególny czas podczas wojny, gdy dostali się w niewolę. – Nie myśl teraz o porodzie – ciągnęła dalej. – Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. To dopiero pierwsze trzy tygodnie. Pozostaje nam dziewięć miesięcy, a nie możemy cię ukryć. Jesteś osobą publiczną – przypomniała mu.  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
\- Zaklęcia maskujące – rzucił.  
Hermiona pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Teraz, gdy Śmierciożercy napadli na dwór Malfoyów, wzmożono środki bezpieczeństwa. Podczas ostatniego balu jedno z zaklęć ochronnych pozbawiło makijażu jedną z kobiet. Była wściekła – zaśmiała się Hermiona, a potem spojrzała na niego całkiem poważnie. – Myślałeś o tym komu chciałbyś powiedzieć jeszcze? – spytała ostrożnie.  
Harry nie miał długiej listy osób, którym ufał. Jednak Ron zasługiwał na to, aby wiedzieć. Weasley był jego przyjacielem od lat. Obaj skoczyliby za sobą w ogień. Może i nie układało im się z Hermioną, ale wciąż przecież byli Złotym Trio, bohaterami spod Hogwartu i pogromcami Voldemorta.  
\- Ron – powiedział krótko i Hermiona pokiwała głową.  
\- Zastanawiałeś się co powiesz Lucjuszowi? – spytała jego przyjaciółka.  
Zamarł, ponieważ Malfoy przeszedł mu przez myśl. Jednak nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać tej rozmowy. Wiele pomiędzy nimi się zmieniło. Jeszcze więcej stało, ale nie poznał mężczyzny tak dokładnie. Uprawiali seks, a potem uratował go przed Amelią, ale… Wyglądało to wtedy tak, jakby po prostu Lucjusz chciał się upewnić, że nie będą widywać się na spotkaniach Wizengamotu. Jakby naprawdę chciał zerwać z nim wszelkie kontakty i tego poprzedniego żałował.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział krótko.  
\- Ojciec zasługuje, żeby wiedzieć – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Tak jak Ron wie o bliźniakach? – spytał i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował.  
Hermiona nie zasługiwała na to.  
\- Przepraszam – westchnął. – To jest po prostu trudne.  
\- Nasza sytuacja jest inna. To nie magia stworzyła nasze dzieci. A magia nie robi niczego bez przyczyny – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Lucjusz mógłby ułatwić ci naprawdę wiele. Ma kontakty. Gdyby wysłał cię na placówkę gdzieś do Rumunii albo czegoś równie egzotycznego…  
\- To jednocześnie zdjęłoby mnie z celowników prasy i pozwoliło ukryć na widoku – odgadł.  
Wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc.  
\- W ciągu tego miesiąca stanę się bankrutem – przyznał cicho.  
Hermiona nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  
\- Cały spadek włożyłem w remont kamienicy i nie żałuję tego, ale miałem rozpocząć kurs, a potem pracę jako auror – powiedział Harry. – Jak znajdę pracę bez wykształcenia? Jak się utrzymam? Teraz kiedy dziecko jest w drodze… - urwał.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że dorosłość jest łatwa – powiedziała Hermiona. – Kiedy decydowałam się na rozwód z Ronem musiałam wziąć pod uwagę, że będę musiała utrzymać naszą dwójkę z własnej pensji. A urlop, który mnie czeka, zmniejszy ją znacznie. Nie będę mogła zostawić dzieci samych, a nie zwrócę się do Molly o pomoc – dodała. – Musimy zastanowić się nad twoimi opcjami.  
Harry'ego właśnie to martwiło. Potrafił jedynie rzucać zaklęcia i latać na miotle. A w ciąży nie miał szans przetrwać kursu aurorskiego. Czy jakiegokolwiek meczu. Nie chciał się tak nawet narażać.  
Propozycja Lucjusza dotycząca Wizengamotu wciąż na nowo pojawiała się w jego głowie. Zaczynał rozumieć, że powinien był ją wtedy przyjąć. Jednak na zawsze zostałby wciągnięty do polityki. Musiał przyznać, że nie radził sobie najgorzej. Każdy z balów, na którym bywał nauczył go czegoś nowego. Pomoc Amelii była nieoceniona, a Hermiona zawsze najlepiej odnajdywała się w takich sytuacjach.  
\- Twoja praca dla Niewymownych nie jest zagrożona? – zainteresował się Harry.  
\- Nie są zadowoleni. Niewymowni z dziećmi to łatwy sposób manipulacji – przyznała Hermiona.  
Zastanawiał się czy długo wiedziała, że sama też będzie poszukiwać pracy.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – spytał urażony  
\- Nasze drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić. Dorastaliśmy, Harry. Moje problemy w małżeństwie, przebijały wszystkie inne – wyjaśniła z lekkim kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Złożyłam podanie o przeniesienie. Hesper je opiniował. Sądzę, że…  
\- Wizengamot – powiedział Harry.  
\- Co? – spytała. – Odrzuciłeś ich propozycję z tego co mówiłeś ostatnio. Oni drugi raz takich nie składają, Harry – przypomniała mu przyjaciółka.  
\- A jednak Wizengamot. To jest jedyne wyjście. Możemy dostać się tam oboje, ponieważ może i ja mam poparcie ludzi, ale to ty masz jeden z najlepszych umysłów tego stulecia – powiedział.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Teraz na pewno będziesz musiał porozmawiać z Lucjuszem – poinformowała go przyjaciółka. – Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby takie wpływy, aby zaproszono cię do zgromadzenia kolejny raz, to tylko on.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry rozejrzał się po ministerialnym parterze i nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że budynek, a nawet sami jego ludzie wydają mu się inni. Jego magia wciąż szalała, więc Hermiona towarzyszyła mu u boku, z różdżką w pogotowiu. Nie czuł się tak bezbronny od czasów, gdy pojmali ich Śmierciożercy i zabrali do dworu Malfoyów. Draco uratował im wtedy życie, a Lucjusz tylko potwierdził jak bardzo cennym nabytkiem dla Zakonu był, gdy umożliwił im ucieczkę z własnych lochów. Jak Voldemort ich później ukarał, przemilczano. Harry jednak podejrzewał, że utrzymanie go przy życiu kosztowało Zakon o wiele za dużo.  
Nigdy nie lubił czuć się ciężarem i chociaż wmawiano mu, iż nie ma na to wpływu i jest najważniejszym elementem wojny – nie wierzył. Nie ufał słowom Dumbledore'a, McGonagall, a potem nawet Snape'a dopóki nie stanął twarzą w twarz z potworem, który naznaczył go na całe życie.  
I wygrał.  
Wtedy bał się mniej niż teraz.  
Hermiona ściskała jego rękę. Zdecydowali, że rozmowa w Ministerstwie będzie najodpowiedniejsza. Jego wizyta prywatna u Lucjusza przyciągnęłaby o wiele za dużą uwagę i szybko skojarzono by jego nominację na członka Wizengamotu z Malfoyem.  
\- Nie denerwuj się – wyszeptała Hermiona, gdy wjeżdżali windą na ostatnie piętro.  
W żołądku czuł dziwny ucisk i gdyby poranne mdłości mu nie przeszły, zacząłby się bać, że zwymiotuje. To jednak były po prostu nerwy.  
\- Wejść z tobą? – spytała, chociaż ewidentnie nie miała na to ochoty.  
Sam wolał przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w cztery oczy. Nie potrafił jej zresztą zaplanować i nie miał pojęcia jakie wizje przyszłości miał Lucjusz. Miał już jednego syna, jednego dziedzica. Z drugiej jednak strony nigdy nie mogli ujawnić istnienia jego dziecka. Ich dziecka.  
\- To takie popaprane – szepnął.  
Nie wiedział jak mówi się drugiemu mężczyźnie, że będzie się miało z nim dziecko. I nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Może gdyby to on był tym, który pieprzył, a nie był pieprzonym, to Lucjusz teraz byłby w tej sytuacji.  
Hermiona ścisnęła jego rękę uspokajająco.  
\- Oddychaj – powiedziała spokojnie i zaczęła sama robić głębsze wdechy i wydechy.  
Podążył za nią, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami.  
\- Cholera. To nie działa – mruknął i po prostu przetarł nagle spocone czoło.  
Korytarz przed nimi był pusty. Równe rzędy drzwi po obu stronach były opisane nazwiskami członków Wizengamotu. Zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Hermiona każdy członek czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa mógł spotkać się z wybranym przedstawicielem Rady, aby zaproponować projekt lub po prostu porozmawiać o problemach trapiących jego najbliższy sąsiedzki krąg. Wizengamot miał nieść pomoc i otwierać się na ludzi, a przynajmniej do tego dążyła Amelia.  
Lucjusz jako nieliczny przestrzegał swoich godzin i faktycznie przebywał w gabinecie czekając na petentów.  
Harry zamarł z ręką zaciśniętą w pięść, zanim zapukał. Ciche proszę na pewno należało do kobiety i znaleźli się z Hermioną w niewielkim, ale przyzwoicie urządzonym pokoju sekretarki.  
\- Pan Malfoy jest w tej chwili wolny – obwieściła im kobieta. – Życzą sobie państwo porozmawiać z nim? – spytała uprzejmie.  
\- Proszę zaanonsować Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział w końcu.  
Hermiona zresztą już się rozsiadała na jednej z kanap i nagle zaczął żałować, że w ogóle ją kłopotał. Ciąża nie przeszkadzała jej, ale widział, że stopy kobiety zaczynają się robić nieprzyjemnie opuchnięte.  
Kobieta zniknęła za drzwiami z grubego drewna. Wyglądały na solidne i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie miał ochrony. Brak aurorów zaniepokoił go. Ministerstwo mogło być chronione, ale jednak poszczególni członkowie Wizengamotu znajdowali się w większym zagrożeniu niż inni. Malfoy był oficjalnym celem Śmierciozerców i Harry'ego dziwiło, że jedynie ta niewielka blondynka i drewniane drzwi chroniły go przed atakami.  
\- Proszę do środka – zaprosiła go kobieta, przepuszczając go przodem.  
Lucjusz siedział za ogromnym biurkiem i spoglądał w jego stronę z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem, którego się nie spodziewał. Magia połaskotała go po opuszkach palców, więc może drewno nie było jedynym zabezpieczeniem.  
\- Zapraszam – powiedział Lucjusz i Harry nie potrafił wyczytać kompletnie nic z jego głosu.  
Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, chociaż na jego biurku piętrzyły się stosy papierów. Samopiszace pióra czekały gotowe do użycia, podobnie jak różdżka, którą Malfoy trzymał przed sobą.  
Harry zajął niepewnie niewielkie krzesło i rozejrzał się wokół ciekawie.  
\- Ładne biuro – rzucił, starając się jako rozładować napięcie, które nagle zapanowało w pomieszczeniu.  
Lucjusz uniósł jedną brew wyżej.  
\- Poważnie – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Spodziewałem się dojmującej zieleni, ale ta szarość i srebro… To chyba srebro… bardziej do ciebie pasują – rzucił, kompletnie nie wiedząc co robi.  
\- Przyszedłeś marnować mój czas, rozmawiając o wystroju wnętrza, którego nawet sam nie urządzałem? – spytał spokojnie Lucjusz.  
Harry poczuł jak na jego twarzy wykwita nieprzyjemny rumieniec.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie… - odparł szybko. – Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o… - urwał.  
Podrapał się w czoło, nagle czując, że zaczyna panikować pod czujnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.  
\- Sytuacja się zmieniła. Nie mogę brać udziału w kursie aurorskim… - poinformował szczerze mężczyznę, ponieważ należało wyłożyć na ławę wszystkie karty. – Propozycja Wizengamotu…  
\- Jest nieaktualna od dwóch tygodni – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz i nie brzmiał już nawet neutralnie.  
Jego głos był lodowato zimny. Nic dziwnego, że mówiono, iż nie musiał torturować, aby wyciągać zeznania.  
\- Wiem – odparł Harry, ponieważ stanął oko w oko z Voldemortem, co czyniło go albo wariatem albo bohaterem.  
Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozgryzł na czym polegała różnica. Może w Proroku Codziennym mieli rację i był szaleńcem od czasów Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś wpłynąć na… - Słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy na policzkach Lucjusza pojawiły ciemne plamy rumieńców.  
\- Przyszedłeś tutaj mnie szantażować? – spytał mężczyzna. – Do mojego biura?! – podniósł głos.- Wiesz ilu takich chłopców jak ty….  
\- Szantażować? – zdziwił się Harry, wchodząc mu w słowo i nagle uderzyło go o czym mówi Lucjusz. – Po cholerę miałbym cię szantażować?! Myślisz, że chciałbym, aby kiedykolwiek wyszło, że razem spaliśmy? – spytał czysto przerażony. – Pieprz się – warknął, wstając. – Pieprz się do cholery ty i cały twój Wizengamot.  
\- Wizengamot, do którego chcesz, aby ułatwił ci wejście – sarknął Lucjusz.  
\- Myślisz, że jesteś mi konieczny do tego? – spytał retorycznie Harry. – Mógłbym porozmawiać w tej kwestii z Amelią albo kimkolwiek. Sądziłem, że się rozumiemy… - urwał, orientując się nagle, że zamienił z mężczyzną tamtego wieczoru jedynie kilka zdań.  
Tak naprawdę się nie znali i musiał o tym zapomnieć, gdy nadbudowywał wokół własnych wizji kolejne, które miały pokazać Lucjusza w lepszym świetle. Zimne tęczówki mężczyzny jednak wbijały się w niego niczym sople lodu, więc przygryzł wargę.  
\- To wy chcieliście mojej pomocy, a ja teraz mówię, że jestem gotowy wam jej udzielić – spróbował jeszcze raz, orientując się przy okazji, że Lucjusz otwarcie przyznał, że Harry nie był jego jedynym kochankiem.  
Nigdy nie widział, aby mężczyzna rozmawiał z kimkolwiek po śmierci Narcyzy w sposób odbiegający od przyjętej normy. Jednak Ślizgoni znani byli z ukrywania swoich grzeszków. Harry najwyraźniej też był wliczony w koszty, oddelegowany do zamiecenia pod dywan.  
Jego magia ponownie buntowała się i zauważył, że obaj stoją naprzeciwko siebie.  
\- Nie potrzebna nam twoja pomoc – wypluł Lucjusz. – Na pewno nie w tym wymiarze i nie w taki sposób – dodał z wyraźną sugestią, która sprawiła, że Harry znowu poczuł się chory.  
Może jednak jego poranne mdłości nie ustąpiły.  
\- Pieprz się – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie. – Do zobaczenia na najbliższym spotkaniu rady – rzucił jeszcze, wychodząc.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego lekko zszokowana. Normalnie wybiegłby z biura, ale podszedł do kanapy i pomógł jej wstać.  
\- Porozmawiamy w domu – rzucił tylko, ponieważ czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza w płucach.

ooo

Hermiona zrobiła mu kolejnej herbaty i Harry przyjął filiżankę z ogromną wdzięcznością. Od czasu rozmowy z Lucjuszem czuł gorycz w ustach, która nie chciała zniknąć.  
Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że wszystko potoczyło się nie tak. Nie wiedział nawet co sobie wyobrażał. Rozmawiali raz za całe dziesięciolecie znajomości. I uprawiali seks po pijanemu, o czym nawet dzieciaki w Hogwarcie wiedziały, że to najgłupszy pomysł pod słońcem. Jednak tylko Harry Potter mógł przy tym zaciążyć. Powinien był się tego spodziewać od samego początku.  
\- Co się stało? – spytała w końcu Hermiona.  
\- Sądził, że przyszedłem coś od niego wyłudzić – powiedział, chociaż ciężko przechodziło mu to przez usta.  
Dopiero teraz czuł się tak naprawdę upokorzony. Może cząstka jego sądziła, że Lucjusz położy mu chociaż dłoń na ramieniu i powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że nie będzie musiał sobie tym razem radzić sam. Że będą bezpieczni; dziecko i on.  
Nie znał odpowiedzi na tak wiele pytań, że zaczynał pokładać nadzieję w człowieku, którego kompletnie nie znał.  
\- Wyjaśniłeś mu… - zaczęła Hermiona.  
\- Nie było sensu – odparł Harry i nie dodał, że poniosły go nerwy. – On sypia notorycznie z ludźmi – ciągnął dalej, ponieważ jeśli miał się komuś wygadać to tylko niej. – Sądził, że jestem jak pozostali i próbuję go naciąć, wiesz… Jakbym wspomniał o dziecku… - urwał i zaśmiał się krótko. – Ciekawe ile kobiet wcześniej próbowało tej sztuczki – dodał gorzko.  
\- Harry… - zaczęła Hermiona znowu.  
I tylko ona miała taką zdolność do wypowiadania jego imienia, że za każdym razem brzmiało inaczej. Tym razem było pełne współczucia, a on naprawdę nie chciał, aby się nad nim litowano.  
\- Nie chcę niczyjej pomocy – powiedział w końcu. – Poradzę sobie – dodał, zagryzając zęby.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Wiem, ale…  
\- Nie ma żadnego 'ale' – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, że zostaniemy w tym sami, no nie? – spytał retorycznie. – Powiedz mi jak idą twoje badania – poprosił, ponieważ musiał skupić się na czymś innym.  
Czymś, co nie przerażałoby go swoją realnością jak opustoszała skrytka w Gringotcie czy brak pracy. Cichy głos Hermiony jednak łagodził jego nerwy. Pojęcia nie miał o czym mówiła, ale to nie było ważne. Jej słowa koiły go jak zawsze, gdy potrzebował chwili, aby zebrać myśli.  
Nie należał do ludzi planujących życie w przód. Miał genialny refleks i instynkt, ale normalnie nie spędzał czasu na zastanawianiu się co dalej. Jego misja kończyła się na chwili, gdy Voldemort zostawał pokonany i nikogo nie interesowało co dalej. Sam zresztą nie wierzył, że to przeżyje, aż do dnia, gdy uniósł różdżkę, a potem gdy kurz opadł, pozostał sam na placu boju.  
Wciąż był w szoku.  
Rzeczywistość tymczasem nie zatrzymała się, nie zwolniła, aby dać mu czas do namysłu i teraz miał za to odpokutować.

ooo

Ironią losu było, iż ich pierwsze spotkanie po tak długim czasie, stało się też powodem do kłótni. Lucjusz jednak nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby wymagano od niego wyświadczania przysług. Już od chwili, gdy Potter przekroczył próg jego gabinetu widział zdenerwowanie chłopaka i zapewne uznałby je za czarujące, gdyby nie fakt, że Potter okazał się nikim innym jak manipulatorem.  
Dziwiło go, że chłopak nie przyjął ich propozycji z miejsca, ale odrzucił swoją szansę, a Wizengmot nie kłaniał się przed nikim. Mieli za sobą lata historii, wieki kryzysów oraz wzlotów. Przetrwali i nikt, nawet Harry Potter nie stał ponad nimi. Chłopak mógł uczestniczyć w ich dziele, ale metoda, którą chciał się dostać pomiędzy nich, wydawała się bardziej haniebna niż inne.  
Lucjusz nie potrafił nie czuć niesmaku. Kiedy rozmawiał z Potterem kilka tygodni wcześniej, wydawało mu się, że nawiązali nić porozumienia. Chłopak był młody i już wydawał się zmęczony życiem, które zafundowali mu oni wszyscy z Dumbledore'em na czele. Rozumiał wtedy, dlaczego Harry chciałby wycofać się z życia publicznego, ale najwyraźniej Draco miał rację, nazywając Pottera żądnym uwagi. Najwyraźniej Harry uważał, że wszelkie zasady nie dotyczyły również jego, a nawet więcej.  
Lucjusz zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią o blat biurka, witając znajomy przyjemny ból. Nie mógł doczekać się pierwszego posiedzenia Rady, ponieważ Harry miał się przekonać jak magia reagowała na nieczyste intencje tego, który pretendował na kolejnego z członków Wizengamotu.  
Kara dla bezczelnych nie była permanentna, ale adekwatna do przewinienia.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, ponieważ nawet zirytowany nie mógł pozbyć się wspomnienia jak chłopak wyglądał pod nim, zarumieniony i tak bardzo otwarty. Mógłby wtedy przysiąc, że nigdy nie widział niczego bardziej niewinnego niż Harry, który poddawał się jego dłoniom z oczami pełnymi zaufania. Najwyraźniej jednak Gryfoni stanowili podstępny gatunek.

ooo

Ron miał wrócić w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, więc Harry upewnił się, że rzeczy Hermiony na pewno znajdują się w kamienicy. Nie sądził, aby jego przyjaciel miał jakikolwiek problem. Szanowali się i lubili od lat, poza tym ich problemy małżeńskie nie dotyczyły go, ale na samą myśl o rozmowie, zaczynał się denerwować.  
Przede wszystkim musiał powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi, że uprawiał seks z ojcem ich znienawidzonej fretki. I chociaż teraz to przezwisko stanowiło bardziej ich wewnętrzny żart, jednak fakty pozostawały faktami. Harry zamiast związać się z Ginny, pozwolił pieprzyć się Malfoyowi i teraz nosił ich wspólne dziecko.  
\- Nasze dziecko – powiedział na głos, zszokowany jak bardzo dziwnie to brzmi.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.  
\- Przyzwyczajasz się? – spytała. – Sama chodziłam w szoku przez pierwsze kilka dni, gdy się dowiedziałam – przyznała i jej uśmiech stał się bardziej melancholijny, jakby wracała do tamtych wspomnień.  
Harry z największą chęcią poznałby powody, dla których to wszystko się zepsuło, ale obiecał się nie wtrącać i to chyba było najsensowniejsze wyjście. Nie mogli całe życie tkwić w tym dziwnym trzyosobowym związku. Zawsze twierdził, że zasługiwali na prywatność i sam korzystał z tego prawa, gdy rozstawał się z Ginny.  
\- To po prostu dziwne – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – Nie mam dwudziestu pięciu lat, a będę mieć dziecko.  
\- Nie mam dwudziestu pięciu lat, a będę mieć dwoje i się rozwodzę – odparła Hermiona i odłożyła księgę, którą czytała.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało – zaczął, ale machnęła dłonią.  
\- Wojna zmieniła nas wszystkich. Bardzo szybko dorośliśmy i nie mieliśmy czasu na głupoty – wyjaśniła, a potem wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiesz, że większość z tych osób, które przyszły ostatnio na przyjęcia, poznałam dopiero, gdy zaczęłam pracować w Ministerstwie? – spytała.  
\- Kilka osób chyba chodziło z nami do Hogwartu – przypomniał sobie Harry.  
\- Przegapiliśmy ich. Nie byli ważni dla wojny, więc po prostu ich nie poznaliśmy – odparła Hermiona. – Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Ludzie, których znaliśmy wcześniej umarli, na ich miejsce przyszli nowi. Rodzimy się, odchodzimy, dajemy życie, a czasem je odbieramy.  
\- Spokojnie do tego podchodzisz – stwierdził Harry.  
\- Lubię myśleć, że życia, które noszę są odkupieniem za tych, którym życia odebrałam – powiedziała szczerze Hermiona.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- Wolę nie myśleć o tym, że noszę przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Wolę wyobrażać sobie, że to drugi Dumbledore – odparł.  
\- Samo ukształtuje swoją przyszłość, ale w świecie, który teraz kształtujemy my – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka.  
I to też było tak cholernie mądre. Nigdy nie miał talentu do wyrażania myśli w ten sposób, chociaż zawsze czuł, że od samego przebywania z Hermioną jego IQ wzrasta.  
\- Będziesz musiała mnie tego nauczyć – powiedział, czując się nagle głupio.  
\- Czego? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Wysławiania się w ten sposób. W regulaminie obrad Wizengamotu jest punkt, w którym dokładnie opisano obowiązki każdego członka Zgromadzenia. Mamy za zadanie reprezentować interesy mieszkańców, a czasem są ona sprzeczne ze sobą. Wygrywa zatem ten, kto je lepiej zaprezentuje – odparł.  
Od kilku dni przebijał się przez stare księgi na temat Wizengamotu i wiedział już na jaką zasadę się powoła, jeśli ktokolwiek zakwestionuje jego podanie. Magia zaczynała się w nim stabilizować. Wciąż miewał incydenty, ale były coraz rzadsze. Istniała szansa, że w czasie obrad nastąpi ta długa chwila spokoju.  
\- Nabierzesz praktyki z czasem – obiecała mu.  
\- Nie wiem czy będę miał na tyle czasu – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
\- Jestem pewna, że sytuacja wyklaruje się, gdy tylko wszystko wokół nas się uspokoi. Dziecko wyczuwa twoje zdenerwowanie. Nie wiesz nawet jak dokazują bliźniaki – odparła, masując brzuch.  
\- Nie wiem jakim cudem udawało się komukolwiek ukryć ciążę – przyznał.  
Jeszcze nie nabierał wagi, ale czuł wyraźne zmiany w okolicy brzusznej. Jego skóra stawała się miękka i bardziej elastyczna. Nie było miejsca po jego mięśniach, na które pracował miesiącami podczas walki z Voldemortem oraz podczas ćwiczeń w drużynie quidditcha. Wciąż po opuszczeniu Hogwartu trzymał się w formie, ponieważ kurs aurorski wymagał od niego pełnej sprawności.  
\- Nie było to łatwe – przyznała Hermiona. – Przeważnie wychodziło to na jaw podczas porodu – powiedziała.  
Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się większe. Do tej pory omijali ten temat. Miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.  
\- Twoja magia zdezintegruje obcą magię na terenie o powierzchni kilometra kwadratowego – ciągnęła dalej niezrażona jego wyrazem twarzy. – Dziecko musi przyjść w sterylnym środowisku, żeby nie zakazić się obcą magią. Będziemy musieli znaleźć dom na uboczu, a potem szybko się z niego przenieść. Tego typu wybuch na pewno przyciągnie uwagę Biura Aurorów. Mamy jednak szczęście, ponieważ zrzucą to na nieudany eksperyment Śmierciożerców – odparła.  
Harry nie dostrzegał jednak tutaj niczego zabawnego ani szczęśliwego tym bardziej. Nienawidził tego, że nie mógł ufać swojej magii przez ostatnie tygodnie. Tylko ona tak naprawdę chroniła go przed światem, a teraz zdawała się naigrywać w zaufaniu jakie w nią pokładał.  
\- Bardzo rzadko czarodziejom udawało się znaleźć podobne lokalizacje do bezpiecznego porodu – podjęła Hermiona. – Czytałam sporo na ten temat – dorzuciła, jakby się tego nie spodziewał. – Mówiono, że Dumbledore miał możliwość spłodzenia potomka.  
Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie.  
\- W tym czasie na świecie było tylko dwóch równie potężnych czarodziejów. Dumbledore dość mocno przyjaźnił się z Grindenwaldem – przypomniała mu Hermiona. – Plotka głosi, że poróżniły ich nie tylko poglądy. Dumbledore wychowywał się w ukryciu i nie chciał tego samego dla swojego dziecka.  
\- Odrzucił go – zgadł Harry.  
\- Odrzucił go dla większego dobra. Grindenwald nie wychowałby dziecka jako niosącego dobro – odparła Hermiona. – Istniało zagrożenie, że mogłoby być końcem czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Nie bez powodu tak potężne dzieci nie mają potomków.  
\- Mój ród zginie wraz z moim dzieckiem – westchnął Harry, gdy uderzyło go, iż dokładnie to samo stało się z Dumbledore'ami.  
Hermiona jednak pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Możesz mieć inne dzieci – powiedziała, ale na samą myśl o jakiejś kobiecie powracały do niego mdłości. – Albo surogatkę – dodała. – Czarodzieje tej samej płci, którzy decydują się razem żyć, czasami wynajmują kobiety, aby urodziły im dzieci. Ministerstwo rejestruje takie przypadki, aby…  
\- Być pewnym, że dzieci nie są potomkami ich obu – zgadł ponownie. – Ministerstwo rejestruje wszystko – westchnął.  
\- Ministerstwo rejestruje wszystko – potwierdziła Hermiona.

ooo

Kiedy Ron w końcu wrócił do Londynu, Harry nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać. Umówili się w niewielkim barze, starając się nie rzucać w oczy. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał na zmęczonego, więc misja nie należała do najłatwiejszych i prawie zaczynał tęsknić za znajomą adrenaliną.  
\- Hermiona się wyprowadziła bez słowa – rzucił Ron zamiast słów powitania. – Zostawiła mi list i pozew rozwodowy – dodał.  
\- Stary, przykro mi – powiedział spokojnie, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Mam nadzieję, że porozmawiacie. Mieszka u mnie dopóki się nie zdecydujecie co dalej – dodał i niemal od razu wyczuł, że popełnił błąd, ponieważ Ron wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Coś ty powiedział? – spytał jego przyjaciel z niedowierzaniem. – Mieszka u ciebie? – warknął.  
\- Nie miała gdzie pójść, więc… - zaczął Harry, starając się nie zaogniać sytuacji.  
\- A nie pomyślałeś, że gdyby nie miała gdzie pójść, zostałaby tam gdzie jej miejsce? – spytał Ron podniesionym głosem. – Przy mężu?!  
\- Stary… - zaczął Harry. – Ona jest w ciąży…  
\- Z moim dzieckiem! – warknął Ron. – Gdybyś nie zaproponował jej mieszkania…  
\- Podjęła decyzję zanim z nią rozmawiałem – wypluł Harry. – Czy ty się słyszysz? – spytał nagle zirytowany. – Chciałeś ją uwiązać u swojej nogi z nadzieją, że jak nie będzie miała wyjścia to nie odejdzie? Mówimy o Hermionie! – wrzasnął. – Najbardziej niezależnej, najzdolniejszej czarownicy jaką widziało to stulecie.  
\- Gdybyś się nie wtrącał – zaczął Ron.  
\- Nie zwalaj tego na mnie – warknął Harry. – Nie wtrącam się w wasze sprawy. Chciałem pogadać z tobą jak z kumplem, ale… - urwał. – Jak wróci ci rozum, zafiukaj do mnie. I nie przychodź bez zaproszenia. Nie zbliżysz się do Hermiony, dopóki się nie uspokoisz – rzucił, wstając od stolika.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry naprawdę odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Hermiona nie wypytywała jak poszła rozmowa z Ronem. Nie chodziło jedynie o sam fakt, że nie chciał jej powtórzyć słów ich wspólnego szkolnego przyjaciela. Do tej pory po prostu sądził, że nie będą angażować go w ich rozwód. Że nie będzie musiał stawać po którejkolwiek ze stron, ale sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła i nie sądził, aby teraz miał taką możliwość. Ron dość skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.  
Dom był nieprzyjemnie cichy, gdy zamknął się w swoim pokoju podkurczając nogi na o wiele zbyt wielkim łóżku. Remont był konieczny i przeprowadził go z radością każdego, kto pierwszy raz posiada swojego cztery ściany. Kiedy pieniądze zaczęły się kończyć, po prostu zmniejszał ilość pomieszczeń, które wymagały przeróbek i część stryszku, chociaż nie groziła zawaleniem – na pewno nie stanowiła przyjemnego widoku.  
Hermiona musiała pracować nad czymś usilnie, ponieważ nie słyszał nawet jej kroków, a przeważnie, gdy dopiero zaczynała swoje przemyślenia – kręciła się w kółko po swoim pokoju albo salonie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem niezrozumiale. Nigdy nie wiedział jakim językiem w takich chwilach posługuje się jego przyjaciółka, ale nie brzmiało to jak angielski.  
Sam wpatrywał się w sufit, z którego usunięto pęknięcia. Kamienica Syriusza stanowiła miejsce zbiorcze dla Zakonu przez wiele długich lat, ale nikt o nią nie dbał. Stworek nie znał tak zaawansowanych zaklęć konserwujących, co przynajmniej tłumaczyło jego frustrację. Każdego dnia musiał obserwować jak jego dom rozpada się na kawałki.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiało go dlaczego Ron wpadał pomóc jedynie w okresie, gdy Harry spotykał się z Ginny. Musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z jego, podobną do siostry, wizją małżeństwa. Ginny była zafiksowana na punkcie wspólnych dzieci i porzucaniu kariery. Brzmiało to teraz niezwykle znajomo, chociaż Hermiona też zapewne zdała sobie sprawę dopiero teraz.  
Nigdy nie spytał dlaczego tak wcześnie zdecydowali się na dzieci. Ron i Hermiona dopiero zaczynali swoje kariery w Ministerstwie. Mieli przed sobą całe życie, a teraz najważniejszym punktem nie będą bliźniaki, ale rozwód, który wisiał nad nimi niczym miecz Damoklesa. Sam też zaczynał odczuwać presję, bo chociaż Hermiona prosiła go o nieobieranie stron – już to zrobił z pełną świadomością.  
Przetarł oczy, odkładając okulary na stoliczek. Mógł już dawno naprawić wzrok, ale z czasem jego wada stała się też znakiem charakterystycznym. Niczym blizna na czole, której nie udało się do tej pory usunąć. Hermiona protestowała, gdy zaczął próbować – twierdząc, że to jest kawałek niego. Coś, co musi zaakceptować. Zgadzał się z tym, że przed przeszłością nie można było uciec, ale nie oznaczało to, że każdego dnia jego odbicie w lustrze przypominało mu o latach, które najlepsze nie były.  
Blizna jednak nie poddała się żadnej maści ani odczynianiu uroków, które zarządziła Luna – bo aż tak zdesperowany był.  
Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju dopiero po kilku godzinach, gdy głód dał o sobie znać. Hermionę zresztą zastał w kuchni przygotowującą coś, co pachniało podejrzanie zdrowo.  
\- Zmieniamy ci dietę na pełnowartościową. Czytałam o ciążach i porównałam nasze organizmy. Twój z zasady nie jest przystosowany do utrzymywania czegoś więcej niż ty sam. Musimy zatem… - zaczęła nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? – spytał zaskoczony.  
Nie pierwszy raz zresztą się to przydarzyło. Hermiona zdawała się też wyczuć, że wyszli z Hesperem do kuchni i coś się tam działo, chociaż przecież jeszcze chwilę wcześniej szczęśliwa wybierała imiona dla dzieci. Wierzył w jej podzielność uwagi oraz osobno w instynkt, ale tych zbiegów okoliczności było za wiele.  
\- Obłożyłaś mi dom zaklęciami? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, gdy to do niego dotarło.  
Odwróciła się powoli z łyżką w dłoni i spoglądała na niego długo, jakby zastanawiała się co mu tak naprawdę odpowiedzieć.  
\- To ma coś wspólnego z tym, że jesteś Niewymowną? – zaryzykował.  
\- Też – odparła spokojnie. – Jednak więcej zaklęć założyłam ostatnio. Oboje jesteśmy w ciąży, twoja magia sprawia, że prawie nie masz jak się bronić, a nie oszukuj się… Jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się o twoim dziecku będą chcieli je odebrać. Chronię też swoje – dodała.  
Harry przyłożył dłoń do czoła i zorientował się, że temperatura jego ciała chyba wariuje. Musiał mieć gorączkę, ale nie czuł się gorzej. W zasadzie nawet zastanawiał się czy ostatnie dni nie były skutkiem majaków. Po snach i wizjach od Voldemorta wiedział jak czasem trudno oddzielić prawdę od fikcji wytwarzanej przez własny umysł.  
\- Podwyższona temperatura ciała jest skutkiem działania magii o sporej mocy – wyjaśniła Hermiona, oczywiście czytając mu w myślach. – Jesteś zły? – spytała szczerze.  
\- Wiem, że do pewnych zmian musiało dojść… - westchnął. – Gorączka to nie problem. Nawet jej nie czuję.  
\- Mówiłam o zaklęciach – uściśliła, spoglądając na niego z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nie, ale chciałbym, żebyś mnie też uwzględniła. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje w tym domu – powiedział po prostu, wzruszając ramionami.  
Hermiona prychnęła.  
\- Wiesz co się dzieje w domu. Zaklęcie splotło obie nasze sygnatury. Będziemy wiedzieć nawzajem, co się dzieje z nami. Jak myślisz, skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w kuchni? – spytała retorycznie. – Zawsze byłeś tak instynktowny, że nie zastanawiałeś się nawet skąd biorą się te wszystkie twoje przeczucia.  
Przewrócił oczami, ponieważ to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Hermiona wypominała mu coś podobnego.  
\- Gdyby nie twoja moc – westchnęła kiwając głową.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Jesteś w stanie zaprzeczyć temu, że przeważnie nie zatrzymujesz się, aby przeanalizować skąd wiesz pewne rzeczy? – spytała i dziwnie brzmiało to retorycznie.  
Po dłuższym zastanowieniu faktycznie nie miał argumentów.  
\- To nie jest nic złego. Ty masz magię, a inni nadrabiają czymś innym – stwierdziła, jakby to było całkiem naturalne.  
\- Rozumem? – prychnął.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło i nie chciałam cię obrazić. Po prostu nie musisz się zastanawiać nad tym jak zachowa się twoja magia i czy będziesz miał moc, aby rzucić zaklęcie. Po prostu to wiesz. To ważne…  
\- …dla aurora – dokończył za nią, czując gorycz na języku.  
\- Naprawdę chciałeś spędzić resztę życia walcząc? – spytała, wpatrując się w niego tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Sądziłam, że ostatnie miesiące były dla ciebie kojące. Nigdy nie widziałam cię tak odprężonego.  
Harry westchnął. Walka była jedynym co znał i wbrew temu co twierdził całe życie Snape, on naprawdę wiedział, w których dziedzinach poniesie porażki. Dlatego zrezygnował z kariery szukającego, chociaż wciąż uważał ją za wyjście awaryjne. Kurs aurorski miał być czymś, co na nowo połączyłoby go z rodzicami, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się w czym sam byłby dobry. Walczył przez cały czas w szkole. Może to po prostu było jego przeznaczenie, o którym tak często wspominał Dumbledore.  
\- Myślisz, że dyrektor wiedział? – spytał i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to olśnienie przyszło znikąd. – Znaczy czy wiedział, że mogę począć.. – odchrząknął zakłopotany.  
Te słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez usta, chociaż mocno trenował przed lustrem, gdy oglądał swój brzuch ze wszystkich stron. Jego ciało wyglądało normalnie, ale czuł strach na samą myśl, że to będzie się zmieniać.  
\- Sądzę… - zaczęła Hermiona i urwała. – Sądzę, że Dumbledore wiedział o wielu rzeczach. Jeszcze więcej podejrzewał. To rzadkie przypadki nie tylko dlatego, że niewielu jest do tego zdolnych czarodziejów. Dochodzi jeszcze kwestia tego, że muszą być dla siebie atrakcyjni, jakieś emocje. Muszą spotkać się sygnatury, które są z sobą kompatybilne i moc tego drugiego musi być naprawdę spora. Lucjusz… - urwała.  
\- Lucjusz jest potężny – stwierdził Harry.  
\- Nie było tego widać, gdy Voldemort korzystał z ich magii, ale teraz to pewne. Wizengamot nareszcie jest złożony z czarodziejów najsilniejszych w Wielkiej Brytanii. Naciski nie pomogą tym razem, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał zdobyć władzę – stwierdziła bez wahania. – Cieszy mnie, że zaczęli przyjmować w poczet swoich członków czarodziejów, którzy mają doświadczenie w polityce i są w stanie przewidzieć rozwój naszego społeczeństwa. Te stare pryki…  
Harry w pełni się z nią zgadzał. Reformy, które Amelia zaczęła wprowadzać wraz z pierwszym dniem swojej kadencji, naprawdę wiele pomogły. Nie tylko osieroconym dzieciom, które znalazły schronienie w szkołach dzięki stypendiom, ale również postronnym, którzy chcieli zgłaszać potrzeby swoich regionów. Czarodziejska Wielka Brytania nie składała się wyłącznie z Hogsmeade i Pokątnej jak zdawał się wierzyć Knot. Amelia otworzyła drogę wszystkim tym, którzy stawali się liderami małych i dużych regionów magicznej aktywności.  
Pięćdziesięciu starców, z którymi niegdyś mierzył się Harry, zostało zastąpionych przez o wiele bardziej wyrozumiałych czarodziejów, którzy lepiej zdawali sobie sprawę jak należało osądzać i wydawać prawa, które naprawdę miały służyć. Lucjusz, Draco i Kingsley okazali się nieocenieniu podczas wydawania wyroków na schwytanych Śmierciożerców. Kto bardziej był w temacie jak nie oni. Na szczęście jego nie wzywano za często. Był zbyt zajęty z Hermioną i Ronem pogonią za horkruksami Voldemorta, więc nie brał udziału w tych bocznych bitwach. Nie spotkał na swojej drodze zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców, chociaż chodziły z goła inne plotki, które Hermiona skrzętnie wykorzystywała.  
\- Byłeś najmłodszym, któremu zaproponowano krzesło – poinformowała go przyjaciółka.  
\- Będę najmłodszym, który zdobędzie je samodzielnie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż nie czuł się zbyt pewnie na samą myśl, że ponownie miałby stanąć przed Wizengamotem.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się rano i nie poczuł mdłości, uznał to za błogosławieństwo. Hermiona nie żartowała, gdy mówiła o zmianie jego diety, ale czuł się dziwnie po kontakcie z tak wielką ilością warzyw. Nigdy nie był dobrym kucharzem, a i jego przyjaciółka doszkoliła się wyłącznie przez konieczność. Nocowali pod gołym niebem bez zapasów przez miesiące.  
Nie wiedział co zaniepokoiło go najpierw. Nie rzucał zaklęć wyciszających na swój pokój. Hermiona miała rację – wciąż nie byli bezpieczni. Kingsley rzucił kilka czarów ochronnych wcześniej, które miały o intruzach poinformować najbliższy patrol aurorski, ale Śmierciożercy nigdy nie pojawili się na jego progu.  
Jednak teraz coś na pewno było nie tak. Czym prędzej zabrał różdżkę i zszedł na dół na palcach. Hermiona siedziała przy stole w kuchni z Prorokiem Codziennym w dłoni i wpatrywała się w szoku na artykuł na pierwszej stronie. Czajnik nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku, ale woda na pewno gotowała się ok kilku minut, bo metal zaczynał przybierać dziwny kolor.  
\- Uhm, Herm? – spytał pewnie, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego półprzytomnie.  
\- O czym rozmawiałeś wczoraj z Ronem? – spytała dziwnym tonem.  
Zawahał się i zabrał jej gazetę z rąk.  
Złoty Chłopiec odbija żonę byłemu przyjacielowi – głosił artykuł.  
Pod spodem pojawiło się kilka zdjęć jego i Hermiony z ich wspólnej wizyty w Ministerstwie. On wychodzący ze swojego domu, a potem idący na zakupy. Autor szeroko wypowiadał się o tym, że Hermiona mieszka w jego domu od kilku dni i nawet zdążyli zrobić niewielkie przyjęcie. Harry normalnie stwierdziłby, że to zbieg okoliczności, ale Ron szeroko wypowiedział się tuż poniżej wspominając też o Ginny, którą on podobno bezczelnie porzucił, upokarzając ją pośród znajomych.  
\- Nie zdążyłem z nim porozmawiać, bo zaczął się wydzierać – odpowiedział, widząc, że przyjaciółka czeka na jakąś jego reakcję. – Przecież to brednie. On o tym nie wie?  
Hermiona pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie chodzi o to co on wie, a czego nie. Dostałam wezwanie na stawienie się w sądzie o dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Czyli na jutro. Pociągnął za sznurki, żeby rozprawa odbyła się wcześniej. Wnioskowałam o rozwód za porozumieniem stron, ale teraz… - urwała i zakryła twarz dłońmi.  
Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Pisano o nim same bzdury odkąd pamiętał, ale przeważnie nie dotyczyły one jego przyjaciół. Nie wiedział teraz nawet kto był naczelnym Proroka Codziennego, ale jego naciski zapewne zostałyby odebrane jako potwierdzenie tych kłamstw. Nie chciał nawet dokładnie czytać co Ron nawymyślał. Znali wzajemnie tak wiele swoich tajemnic, że nie chciał medialnej wojny.  
\- Niech to szlag! Czy on do końca zwariował? Nie zdążyłem porozmawiać z Ronem. Nie powiedziałem mu o dziecku. Nie powiedziałem mu o tym dlaczego rozstaliśmy się z Ginny – poinformował ją spokojnie. – Zadzwonię do gazety i…  
\- Nie możesz wszczynać z nimi wojny! Wiesz jak to będzie wyglądało? Zanim zostaniemy oczyszczeni będzie po procesie – oznajmiła mu.  
\- Nie zamierzam się wymawiać. Zamierzam poinformować ich, że jestem gejem i zawsze byłem – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Zafiukam tylko do Ginny, bo jestem jej to winny. Niech Molly potem radzi sobie sama z tym co robi Ron, bo w życiu nie spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego po nim. Wie doskonale jako jeden z nielicznych jakie są moje osobiste kontakty z tą gazetą. – Wziął głębszy wdech. – A jakbym powiedział mu o dziecku?! – Doszło nagle do niego.  
Nie zdążył nawet zacząć panikować, gdy poczuł na swojej ręce ciepłą dłoń Hermiony.  
\- Naprawdę zamierzasz wiesz… Powiedzieć wszystkim? Nie ukrywam, że pomogłoby mi to, ale Harry, jeśli nie chcesz… Nie jesteś gotowy… - zaczęła dziewczyna.  
\- Teraz i tak nie mam wyboru – stwierdził. – Mam na każdym kroku słuchać, że cię mu odbiłem? – spytał kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową.  
Wciąż do końca to do niego nie dochodziło, ale artykuł jasno precyzował, że romans trwał, gdy Ron dzielnie bronił ich społeczeństwa przed Śmierciożercami. Oczywiście wspominano, że zamiast wypełniać swoje obowiązki, chodził przez ostatnie miesiące na bale, a Hermiona niejednokrotnie towarzyszyła mu.  
Nagłe zerwanie z Ginny nie pomogło.  
Zmiął Proroka i ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że gazetę zaczęły trawić płomienie. Nie użył żadnego zaklęcia, tego był pewien.  
\- Dalej nie do końca kontrolujesz swoją magię. Takie wybuchy będą częstsze – poinformowała go Hermiona, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Myślałam o tym i sądzę, że powinniśmy zwalić to na to, co przeżyłeś podczas wojny. Nie jest normalnym dla czarodzieja w twoim wieku, aby nie kontrolować swojej magii. Na pewno ktoś w końcu zauważy.  
\- Znowu przeszłaś w tryb mentorski – zauważył sucho.  
Chociaż dłonie wciąż jej drżały, wydawała się całkiem skupiona na zadaniu. Zawsze to ona pierwsza z ich trójki zaczynała myśleć logicznie w sytuacjach stresowych. Prorok dopalał się na stole nie zostawiając po sobie nawet śladu. Nie czuł nawet ciepła tych płomieni, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować.  
Kolejne doczytane przez niego linijki artykułu wracały jak zły omen i najchętniej porozmawiałby prywatnie z Ronem. Może nawet uderzyłby go, gdyby Weasley znowu zachował się tak jak w pubie.  
\- Umówię się z kimś z Proroka – powiedział w końcu, gdy Hermiona milczała.  
\- Lavender jest jedną z redaktorek. Chyba łatwiej będzie ci rozmawiać z nią, a nie Ritą – poinformowała go przyjaciółka.  
\- Rita jeszcze pracuje? – zdziwił się.  
Jej nazwisko dawno nie błysnęło na pierwszej stronie.  
\- Amelia pilnuje, aby Prorok stał się rzetelnym źródłem informacji – oznajmiła mu Hermiona.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- To Rita tam jeszcze pracuje? – powtórzył.  
Hermiona jednak nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

ooo

Hesper pojawił się popołudniem w ich domu bez zaproszenia. Zapewne powinien przewidzieć, że nawet jednorazowe zaproszenie Niewymownego w swoje progi oznaczać będzie, że nie pozbędą się go już nigdy. Mężczyzna usiadł na wysłużonym fotelu, który dawniej zajmował Syriusz i zaczął rozglądać się wokół, jakby nagle zainteresowały go wnętrza.  
\- Zrobiłeś remont – zauważył Hesper, gdy Hermiona wróciła z filiżankami z herbatą.  
\- Remont wciąż właściwie trwa – stwierdził Harry ostrożnie, zastanawiając się czy Niewymowny nie wie czasem o jego problemach finansowych.  
To byłoby nawet logiczne.  
Hesper uśmiechnął się sztucznie.  
\- Nie powinienem był chyba przychodzić – podjął mężczyzna. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nikt w wydziale nie wierzy w ten romans. Nikt – powiedział z naciskiem.  
Harry poczuł niemal natychmiast wyrzuty sumienia. Ostatnim razem kiedy się widzieli nie wiedział jeszcze o ciąży i nie traktował nikogo jako swojego wroga. Może nawet nazwałby Hespera dobrym znajomym, więc ta wizyta wcale nie była aż tak nagła.  
\- Jesteśmy oburzeni i… Po prostu nie wierzę, że Ron mógłby naopowiadać komukolwiek takich głupot. Rozwody nigdy nie są łatwe, ale to… - powiedziała Hermiona. – Musisz nam wybaczyć, ale…  
Hesper podniósł dłoń do góry przerywając jej.  
\- Oczywiście. Sam byłem w niemałym szoku. Znamy się kilka dobrych lat i wiem, że nie ma bardziej lojalnych od ciebie – zaczął mężczyzna. – A ja jestem też lojalny w stosunku do tych, którzy są lojalni w stosunku do mnie… - dodał.  
Hermiona prychnęła.  
\- Sugerujesz, że mnie zwolnią? – spytała i nie brzmiała wcale na zaskoczoną.  
\- Nie mogą cię zwolnić. Jesteś w ciąży – stwierdził Harry.  
\- To przepisy mugolskie, a nie czarodziejskie. Tutaj wciąż głównym żywicielem rodziny jest mężczyzna, a Ron ma stałą dobrą pracę – oznajmiła mu Hermiona bez zająknięcia. – Wiedziałam, że będzie taka możliwość, ale dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Wiem ile ryzykujesz…  
\- To tylko plotki – wszedł jej w słowo Hesper. – Zasłyszane szepty. Mogłaś nawet nie dowiedzieć się tego ode mnie – dodał.  
Hermiona pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Jednak oni chcą cię przenieść jak najdalej od Londynu. Jako Departament współpracujemy z Aurorami – westchnął Hesper. – Nie mogą cię stracić, bo jesteś zbyt cenna, ale nie chcą, żeby ich pracownik pojawiał się na pierwszych stronach uwikłany w romans z Wybrańcem – poinformował ją.  
Harry prawie upuścił swoją filiżankę.  
\- To wierutne kłamstwa – zaprzeczył z mocą i od razu poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Hermiony.  
\- Wiem o tym, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zdjęcia Niewymownej trafiły do Proroka. To nie jest pożądana uwaga – oznajmił Hitchens bez ogródek.  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak pożądana uwaga – powiedziała Hermiona spokojnie. – Gdzie chcieliby mnie wysłać? – spytała ciekawie.  
Hesper zawahał się lekko.  
\- Daleko – powiedział tylko mężczyzna. – Powinienem się zbierać – dodał, wstając.  
Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, nagle orientując się, że nie zdążyli nawet dopić herbaty. Jeśli Hesper wychodził tak wcześnie nie mogło to oznaczać niczego dobrego. Nie był specjalistą od Niewymownych, ale Hermiona zawsze wydawała się mieć uszy otwarte, jakby nawet strzępki rozmów były ważne. A przynajmniej od czasu, gdy awansowała w Ministerstwie. Nigdy nie powiązał tych dwóch faktów, ale teraz wiedział, że Niewymowni głównie tak zdobywali informacje.  
Hesper wychodził, więc nie chciał wiedzieć nic więcej. Albo samo przybywanie w ich domu narażało go na zwolnienie. Gdyby Prorok sfotografował ich razem, może byłby kolejnym z domniemanych kochanków Hermiony, a teraz jak nigdy potrzebowała dobrej prasy.  
Odprowadził mężczyznę do drzwi i prawie podskoczył, gdy Hesper odwrócił się nagle.  
\- Rozumiem, że jutro przeczytamy sprostowanie na temat twojej orientacji seksualnej? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Myśl o tym, że będzie musiał przeszukać dom na obecność zaklęć podsłuchowych niemal natychmiast zagościła w jego głowie. Hesper jednak roześmiał się, jakby czytał w jego głowie i niedorzeczność sytuacji uderzyła w niego z całą siłą.  
\- Po prostu jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną, Harry Potterze – powiedział spokojnie Hitchens z lekkim uśmiechem, który wciąż gościł w kącikach jego ust. – I mnie to nie umknęło – dodał.  
Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć, ale zapewne rumieniec na policzkach zdradził go od razu.  
\- Też jesteś bardzo przystojny – powiedział skrępowany, nie wiedząc jak powinien zareagować.  
Hesper roześmiał się krótko.  
\- Miło było cię poznać – dodał jeszcze mężczyzna na odchodnym.  
Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Hermionę, która musiała obserwować ich z drugiej strony korytarza.  
\- Coś z tego rozumiesz? – spytał, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Doszło do niego, że raczej nie będziecie się potajemnie spotykać, gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że jesteś gejem. Nie mógłby być twoim parterem. Za dużą uwagę przyciągasz – powiedziała Hermiona.  
Harry wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ale skąd wiedział…  
\- To się nazywa gej radar i jest całkiem normalne. Zresztą byłam pewna, że ostatnim razem podczas tych pokazowych walk flirtowaliście, ale chyba robisz to nieświadomie – stwierdziła.  
\- Co? – spytał niemal natychmiast.  
\- Przyciągasz do siebie ludzi – odparła spokojnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavender wpatrywała się w niego, jakby do końca nie wierzyła swojemu szczęściu. Harry z drugiej strony coraz bardziej żałował tego, że nie umówili się w miejscu publicznym, ponieważ dziewczyna zdążyła obejrzeć ich całe mieszkanie. A teraz siedziała i nie spuszczała go z oka, zapewne czekając na jego pierwsze słowa.  
Samopiszące pióro wisiało zresztą w gotowości, a Hermiona rzuciła na nie kilka odpowiednich zaklęć, które miały powstrzymać pojawianie się nieprawdy na kartach przygotowanego pergaminu.  
Lavender nie wyglądała nawet na urażoną. Może dzięki pracy w Proroku Codziennym zdała sobie sprawę jak faktycznie wyglądał wywiad Rity z reprezentantami Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry wciąż sztywniał na samo wspomnienie.  
\- Więc… - zaczął i urwał.  
Nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć jako pierwsze. Nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki, a nawet teraz, gdy uczestniczył w kilku balach, zawsze pozwalał Amelii grać pierwsze skrzypce. Teraz jednak ich droga się rozeszła i dostał to co chciał. Zasłużoną wolność. Minister nie kontrolowała już jego życia oraz prasy.  
\- Jestem gejem – powiedział spokojnie.  
W końcu należało zacząć od faktów.  
Oczy Lavender zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a pióro zaczęło notować jak szalone.  
\- Kiedy się dowiedziałeś… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale jej przerwał.  
\- Chciałem tylko sprostować dzisiejszy artykuł. Wszyscy w czarodziejskim świecie zapewne zdają sobie sprawę, że Rona i Hermionę poznałem w pociągu do Hogwartu. To było moje pierwsze zetknięcie z magią. A oni stali się moimi prawdziwymi i pierwszymi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie pragnąłem niczego więcej niż szczęścia dla nich, a wiadomość o ich ślubie ucieszyła mnie. Byłem zresztą świadkiem, bo kocham ich oboje – ciągnął niewzruszony tym, że Lavender stara się mu przerwać. – Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką. Nawet gdybym był heteroseksualistą, nie myślałbym o niej inaczej niż o swojej siostrze. Wychowaliśmy się razem i po prostu inny związek byłby nieodpowiedni. Nie chciałem być wciągany w ich rozwodowe sprawy, ale Ron najwyraźniej postanowił wykorzystać moją niechęć do prasy. Jeśli mamy mówić o zdradzie, powinniśmy zacząć od tego co zrobił Ron, sprzedając komuś te brudne kłamstwa, które pozostawiają tylko gorycz w moich ustach. Przeżyliśmy tak wiele. Pokonaliśmy Voldemorta, a… - urwał.  
\- A pomiędzy wami staje kobieta – dopowiedziała Lavender.  
\- Nie – sprostował szybko Harry. – Jako przyjaciel mam obowiązek nie stawać po żadnej ze stron i tego nie robiłem do dzisiaj. Nie chciałem niczego więcej niż tego, aby rozwiązali sprawy między sobą na drodze dialogu. Ron jednak zawsze był upartym durniem i najwyraźniej się to nie zmieniło przez lata. Są jednak pewne granice, których się nie przekracza, a on to zrobił. Oskarżył nas publicznie o coś, czego nigdy nie zrobiliśmy. O czym doskonale wie, bo znamy się ponad dziesięć lat.  
Jego głos się lekko załamał i miał nadzieję, że Lavender nie doda jakiegoś płaczliwego komentarza.  
\- Czego naprawdę nie potrafię zrozumieć to jakim cudem mężczyzna woli, aby matka jego dziecka nie miała domu. Ponieważ Ron obrzucił mnie tymi śmiesznymi oskarżeniami tuż po tym jak odmówiłem wyrzucenia ciężarnej kobiety z mojego domu. I tu nawet nie chodziło o sam fakt, że to Hermiona. Gdyby jakakolwiek matka potrzebowała mojej pomocy, nie potrafiłbym jej odmówić. Nasz świat wciąż się odbudowuje po wojnie. Kobiety traciły mężów, dzieci traciły matki… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech.  
Lavender wpatrywała się w niego w szoku. W końcu dziewczyna nerwowo poruszyła się na swoim krześle.  
\- Czy możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? – spytała niepewnie.  
Harry skinął głową.  
\- Wspomniałeś, że jesteś gejem… Jednak twój związek z Ginewrą Weasley – zaczęła Lavender.  
\- Jesteśmy z Ginny przyjaciółmi. Podczas wojny nie miałem czasu zastanawiać się nad tym gdzie leży podział pomiędzy kochaniem kogoś jak członka rodziny, a miłością do kobiety, z którą chce się spędzić resztę życia. Kiedy kurz opadł, została nam tylko przyjaźń i to uczucie jest obustronne. Też nie byłem kimś na kogo zasługiwała i mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie mężczyznę, który ją uszczęśliwi – powiedział i po raz pierwszy od tygodni nie brzmiało to jak wyuczona formułka.  
Lavender zdawała się być zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi.  
\- Czyli zdałeś sobie sprawę ze swojej orientacji dopiero niedawno… - ciągnęła dalej.  
\- Tak, to dla mnie dość świeże. Zamierzałem wycofać się z życia publicznego i zaznać trochę spokoju, ale oczywiście moje plany spaliły na panewce – dodał.  
\- Doszły nas słuchy, że wycofałeś swoje podanie z Biura Aurorów. Wszyscy sądzili, że planowaliście z Ronem wspólnie ukończyć kurs. Czy martwiłeś się jaki wpływ na to jak będziesz tam traktowany będzie miała twoja orientacja? – zainteresowała się Lavender.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie – odparł szczerze. – Nikt nie wie. To znaczy o tym, że nie interesują mnie kobiety wiedziała Ginny, z którą rozmawiałem jako pierwszą. Hermiona była kolejną, która się dowiedziała z moich ust.  
\- Nie Ron – zauważyła Lavender.  
\- Ron był na misji. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać po jego powrocie, ale wszystko potoczyło się nie tak jak zaplanowałem – przyznał z westchnieniem.  
Lavender zaczęła rzuć końcówkę zapasowego pióra i spojrzała na niego jakoś tak dziwnie intensywnie.  
\- Czy jest ktoś kto w tej chwili zajmuje serce Harry'ego Pottera? – spytała wprost dziennikarka.  
Harry niemal natychmiast przypomniał sobie o Lucjuszu. Coś musiało go zdradzić, bo Lavender uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.  
\- Koniec wywiadu – wtrąciła się Hermiona, wstając nagle ze swojego fotela.  
Harry zdążył zapomnieć, że przyjaciółka towarzyszyła mu przez cały czas. I był jej naprawdę wdzięczny. Czuł się też dziwnie wiedząc, że jutro wraz z porannym wydaniem gazety cała prawda wyjdzie na jaw. A przynajmniej fakty, które pozwolił puścić w obieg. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że wcześniejszy artykuł Rona tak mocno w niego uderzył, ale jego dłonie trzęsły się teraz od emocji, które w nim buzowały.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz z tego niczego… - zaczął i urwał, bo Lavender położyła uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Mam wyznanie Wybrańca. Nie muszę pisać niczego więcej. Ten artykuł stworzył się sam – uspokoiła go dziewczyna. – Podeślę wam wszystko za kilka godzin do autoryzacji – dodała.  
Hermiona skinęła w jej stronę głową, jakby w ten sposób chciała podziękować.  
\- Jeśli mielibyście ochotę wyskoczyć gdzieś… - zaczęła Lavender. – Bez samopiszących piór i tak dalej…  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że raczej nie spotkają się przy wspólnym stole. Nie byli przyjaciółmi nawet w Hogwarcie i chociaż teraz ufał Lavender bardziej niż Ricie to raczej wiązało się ze złymi wspomnieniami o tej drugiej. Wierzył w rzetelność Brown, ale z drugiej strony pamiętał jak zafascynowana słuchała Trelawney.  
Hermiona musiała mieć podobne zdanie w tej kwestii, bo chociaż pozwoliła się uściskać dziennikarce na do widzenia, jej ramiona pozostały spięte.

ooo

Lucjusz trochę zszokowany wpatrywał się w pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego. Krzykliwy nagłówek przyciągnął jego uwagę tylko dlatego, że zawierał trzy największe nazwiska poprzedniej wojny i raczej nie spodziewał się po raz kolejny zobaczyć ich w tej konfiguracji. Prorok już od pewnego czasu skupił się wyłącznie na Potterze, śledząc jego kroki polityczne. Wspominano głośno o planach młodego Gryfona, który zamierzał wejść w aurorskie szeregi. Jednak to kronika towarzyska najczęściej wymieniała jego nazwisko.  
Weasley tymczasem pojawiał się w kryminalnej rubryce. Często wypowiadał się o misjach, które miał za sobą. Czy tych planowanych przez Biuro Aurorów. Mówiło się, że jeśli Harry Potter nie zdecyduje się na kurs, Weasley będzie nowym szefem całego departamentu. Media kochały Ronalda, tym bardziej, że odpowiadał potrzebom obecnego społeczeństwa. Pochodził z rodziny o wielowiekowej tradycji, ale jego żona nie była czystej krwi. Był najwierniejszym przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera i już samo to gwarantowało mu karierę. Odnalazł i zamknął taką ilość śmierciożerców, że Lucjusz wciąż z zaskoczeniem obserwował coraz to nowe procesy.  
Sprawa z Granger-Weasley miała się z goła inaczej. Draco wspominał, że kobieta jest niesamowicie inteligentna, ale Lucjusz nie dostrzegał żadnych wzmianek na temat jej kariery. Rzadko pozwalała się fotografować, nawet z mężem, więc wywnioskował, że coś więcej musiało się za tym kryć. Nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł ją na ministerialnych korytarzach. Nigdy jednak na wyższych piętrach. I oboje udawali, że nie widzą się wzajemnie, gdy mijali się przy wejściu.  
Tymczasem ten artykuł był idiotycznym oskarżeniem. Potter był gejem. Lucjusz miał dziwną tego pewność. Oczywiście jego zerwanie z młodą Weasleyówną nabrało sensu, gdy spędzili tę jedną jedyną noc razem. Takiej pasji się nie udawało. Potter był wygłodniały, nie do końca doświadczony, ale całkiem świadom tego, co robił.  
Każdy w końcu dorastał i chociaż Draco opisywał Harry'ego jako lekko tępego narzędzia Dumbledore'a, najwyraźniej Gryfon wyrósł i z tego. I sam zaczynał brylować w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy bez skrupułów dążyli do celu. Jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej nie odstawali. Weasley zapewne miał nadzieję, że prasa przysłuży się podczas procesu, ale Lucjusz nie był już tego taki pewien. W końcu nazwisko Pottera zostało postawione zaraz koło Granger. Dwoje przeciwko jednemu. I nikt nie miał wątpliwości kto w tej trójce grał pierwsze skrzypce.  
Weasley był narzędziem podczas wojny i teraz nastawiony był jedynie na używanie różdżki, a nie głowy.  
\- Coś cię zainteresowało? – spytał Draco, sięgając po kieliszek wina.  
Lucjusz niemal od razu odłożył gazetę na stolik. Spotkanie z Amelią przeciągnęło się, ale był zadowolony z jego skutków.  
\- Granger się rozwodzi – odparł jego syn tonem tak neutralnym, że prawie mu to umknęło. – Zawsze byłem zaskoczony, że poszła za tym tłukiem – dodał Draco.  
\- Większym idiotyzmem wykazał się Weasley – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym. Wiadomo, że Potter nienawidzi prasy. Prędzej się ukryje znowu w Hogwarcie, a nie odpowie. Prorok Codzienny niszczył go przez lata. Kilka nie całkiem napastliwych artykułów, które się pojawiły ostatnio na pewno nie sprawiło, że z własnej woli zwiąże ponownie swoje nazwisko z tym tytułem. Nie dobrowolnie – odparł Draco. – Prędzej stawiałbym, że wypowie się w Żonglerze Lovegoodów, ale kto to czyta? – spytał Draco retorycznie.  
Lucjusz poczuł, że jego wargi zaciskają się nieznacznie, więc starał się rozluźnić mięśnie szczęki. Dwór wydawał się dziwnie cichy. Nieliczne skrzaty, które nie były aż tak przerażone, by funkcjonować w tych ścianach, ukryły się w kuchni. Coraz więcej pomieszczeń pozostawało nieużywanych. Odkąd Narcyza odeszła nie mieli powodu, aby wydawać przyjęcia. Nie miał kto dbać o biblioteki i sale balowe. Nie znał się na tym. To zawsze miała być działka jego żony, ale jakoś wątpił, aby Amelię interesowało coś podobnego.  
\- Kiedy ponownie wyjeżdżasz? – spytał i Draco zesztywniał.  
\- Kiedy sobie zażyczysz, ojcze – odparł jego syn, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem.  
Lucjusz skinął głową, starając się nie myśleć o nazwisku Pottera na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego. Mogło być gorzej. Mogło wydać się, że chłopak odrzucił ich propozycję. Wizengamot zaczyna dopiero odbudowywać zaufanie społeczeństwa.

ooo

Harry poprawił swój krawat, czując się nagle bardzo dziwnie. Koszula opinała go o wiele bardziej niż powinna. I dostrzegł z przerażeniem, że chociaż wiele nie przytył, jego ciało faktycznie się zmieniało. Wciąż było szczupłe i umięśnione, ale również dziwnie miękkie. Jakby nasycone magią. Czuł ją zresztą pod palcami. Cały jego brzuch zdawał się naładowany i nie potrafił ukryć swojego zdenerwowania, gdy zszedł na parter.  
Hermiona prezentowała się jak zawsze bardzo oficjalnie. Makijaż nie był jednak w stanie ukryć tego jak bardzo zmęczona była. Jasna bluzka tylko podkreślała jej podkrążone oczy i Harry zastanawiał się czy powinien jej zwrócić na to uwagę. Jej piersi powiększyły się odrobinę od czasu, gdy zaszła w ciążę, więc ukrywała je pod marynarkami, jakby nic bardziej jej nie irytowało. Zawsze wolała być zauważana ze względu na swój intelekt.  
\- Czy to normalne, żeby całe moje ciało pulsowało? – spytał, decydując, że jeśli coś jest nie tak, powinien powiedzieć o tym od razu.  
Nie chciał zostawiać Hermiony samej, ale nie mógł wyjść do Ministerstwa, jeśli miałoby się wydać, że jest w ciąży. Wszystko miało swoją cenę – tego nauczyło go życie. I na zapłacenie tej nie był gotowy.  
Jego przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Magia chroni płód – powiedziała tylko i Harry pokiwał głową, czując nagle ogromną ulgę.

ooo

\- Nie wierzę! – krzyknął Draco, sprawiając, że Lucjusz prawie wylał swoją poranną herbatę.  
Jego młodsza latorośl trzymała w dłoniach najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego i wpatrywał się w pierwszą stronę z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Ostatni raz tak wiele emocji Lucjusz obserwował u niego, gdy stali nad grobem Narcyzy. I nie chciał sobie nawet przypominać tych chwil.  
\- Potter wcisnął Prorokowi kit, że jest gejem – oznajmił mu Draco.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby w tej gestii kłamał – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie.  
Draco otworzył usta, ale początkowo nic z nich nie wyszło.  
\- Wiedziałeś wcześniej i mi nie powiedziałeś? – zdziwił się jego syn.  
\- Nie interesowała cię orientacja Pottera – odbił piłeczkę Lucjusz. – Jeszcze wczoraj zresztą byłeś pewien, że Potter nie będzie rozmawiał z tą gazetą…  
\- Najwyraźniej przyjęli tę małą Brown – prychnął Draco, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło. – Jej artykuł jest… możliwy, ale mogłaby wydusić z Pottera więcej. Weasley leży. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co zrobią z nim szmatławce, gdy ten głupek się pojawi publicznie. Zapomniał, że siłą Pottera jest jego idiotyczna szczerość… - wyjaśnił jego syn.  
Lucjusz zerknął przelotnie na pierwszą stronę gazety, skąd spoglądał na niego mocno skonsternowany Potter. Jego zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte, jakby chłopak zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle mu się to przytrafia. Zdrada przyjaciela od zawsze zadawała najmocniejsze rany, ale przynajmniej ta nie była śmiertelna. Potter już dawno powinien nauczyć się, że ludzie nie bywali altruistami i korzystali z niego jak długo mogli. Weasley najwyraźniej postanowił zakończyć ekspansję nazwiska. Ronald dostatecznie długo krył się w cieniu sławnego przyjaciela i wyszedł z niego w najbardziej idiotyczny z możliwych sposobów.  
Lucjusz był przekonany, że Granger doradziła wywiad albo chociaż czuwała nad jego przebiegiem. Z tego co zdążył przeczytać, Potter zdecydował się głównie zaprzeczyć plotkom, ale również oficjalnie przyznał się do swojej orientacji. Nie było jeszcze żadnej wypowiedzi młodej Weasley, ale Lucjusz był pewien, że Potter rozmawiał z byłą dziewczyną wcześniej, żeby ją uprzedzić.  
\- Wygląda na to, że drogi Ronald nie wiedział – rzucił Draco.  
\- Przyjaźnie się rozluźniają – odparł Lucjusz.  
\- Ta przyjaźń miała być po grób. Zabawne jest, że po gryfońsku łatwiej im było ryzykować dla siebie życia niż załatwić wszystko po cichu… - prychnął jego syn.  
\- Publiczne pranie brudów to raczej wina Weasleya, nie widzę nigdzie odpowiedzi Granger-Weasley… - zauważył Lucjusz.  
I wątpił, aby doczekali podobnej. Kobieta musiała być Niewymowną. Całe to zamieszanie nie działało na jej korzyść. Departament unikał rozgłosu. W zasadzie rozpoznawano ich członków po tym, że prawie nic na ich temat nie wiedziano. Granger była dostatecznie odcięta od czarodziejskiego świata, aby ich zainteresować. Skryta. Zauważył to podczas spotkań z Zakonem. Trzymała się z tyłu dopóki nie miała czegoś do powiedzenia. Draco był chyba najmocniej zaskoczony zachowaniem Gryfonki. We wcześniejszych latach podobno wyrywała się do odpowiedzi. Wojna zmieniła ją albo propozycja z Departamentu otworzyła jej oczy.  
\- Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć jak będzie wyglądał ten proces – prychnął Draco.

ooo

Parter Ministerstwa był tak wypełniony gapiami, że Harry prawie dostał ataku klaustrofobii. Aurorzy otoczyli ich szczelnym kordonem, chcąc oddzielić ich od prasy, ale flesze błyskały z każdej strony. Nie znał nawet tych ludzi i zaczynał podejrzewać, że spora część tych ludzi nie jest nawet z czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii.  
\- Tak się kończy informowanie prasy o terminie rozprawy – warknęła Hermiona.  
\- Przecież to miało być tajne – zaczął.  
Nie zdążył przeczytać porannego Proroka, ale ufał, że wywarł on odpowiednie wrażenie. Spodziewał się, że przez kolejny tydzień lub dwa będą musieli uważać z Hermioną na prasę, ale Ministerstwo miało być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii.  
Wciąż wykrzykiwano jego imię i nie wiedział nawet w którą stronę patrzeć. Jego wzrok szybko jednak zatrzymał się na wyciągniętej dłoni Lucjusza Malfoya, który zdawał się machać w jego stronę. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, chociaż coś ciężkiego leżało w jego żołądku na samo wspomnienie ostatniej rozmowy, którą przeprowadzili.  
Hermiona przeciskała się z trudem. Nie była jeszcze ogromna, ale jednak nie poruszała się z taką łatwością jak dawniej. Jego dłonie mrowiły, gdy patrzył na Lucjusza. Nie potrafił zdecydować czy podnieść rękę, ale los zdecydował za niego, gdy Draco nagle stanął koło ojca, a Malfoy senior odwrócił się obejmując syna ramieniem. Zniknęli w jednym z przejść nie niepokojeni przez nikogo, a Harry nagle poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.  
\- Muszę stąd wyjść – powiedział, starając się przepchnąć.  
Coś unosiło się w powietrzu, wzbierało. I prawie nie mógł oddychać.  
\- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona, dotykając jego czoła.  
Na jej palcach zobaczył krew i po prostu wiedział, co to oznacza.  
\- Śmierciożercy! – krzyknął, chwytając za różdżkę.  
Kilku aurorów popatrzyło na niego zaskoczonych i przez krótką chwilę zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Szkło nie eksplodowało, gdy pierwsze dźwięki aportacji zaczęły wypełniać pomieszczenie. Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, a aurorzy starali się przesunąć do przodu, aby ochronić prasę, ale tłumek w panice utrudniał im zadanie.  
\- Tędy! – krzyknął Harry, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę, gdy wypatrzył szczelinę w kordonie aurorskim.  
Ludzie rozbiegli się jeszcze zanim zaklęcia zaczęły przecinać powietrze. Mieli kilka sekund, aby ustawić się w odpowiednich pozycjach. Dostrzegł Lucjusza i Draco, którzy pojawili się w tym samym przejściu, w którym zniknęli jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.  
\- Tam! – zdecydował, gdy odkrył, że Malfoyowie będą kryci chociaż z jednej strony.  
Krzyki za ich plecami i kolejne dźwięki aportacji nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.  
\- Myślałem, że nie da się tutaj przenieść – syknął, odbijając zabłąkane zaklęcie.  
\- Używają skrzatów – poinformowała go Hermiona. – Z lewej! – krzyknęła nagle, spychając go w bok.  
Zaklęcie minęło go na milimetry. Kolejne odbił zanim nawet odzyskał równowagę i starał się schować za siebie Hermionę, która z trudem łapała dech. Nie znał śmierciożerców, którzy ich okrążyli. Nie nosili masek, ale twarze wydawały mu się obce. Albo po prostu miał za mało czasu, aby ich rozpoznawać. Nie wiedział jakim cudem pojawiło się ich aż tylu, ale ta grupka aurorów, która została wysłana przez Ministerstwo do ochrony, zaczynała się wykruszać.  
Nie wiedział jak wielu jest rannych, ale jęki wypełniły całkiem sporej wielkości parter Ministerstwa i nagle było tak jak wtedy, gdy Dumbledore zmierzył się z Voldemortem po raz pierwszy. Fontanna rozprysła się pod wpływem zaklęcia eksplodującego, a szyby okien zasypały wnętrze pomieszczenia. Ostry deszcz boleśnie poranił jego odsłonięte dłonie, ale zignorował to, robiąc pierwszy krok do przodu. Wiedział, że jeśli mieli się kimkolwiek zadowolić, to musiał być on. Nie przyszli tutaj po nikogo innego.  
Nie wiedział gdzie jest Hermiona, ale nie starał się też odwracać. Nie było nic gorszego niż rozproszenie na wojnie i może to był błąd, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest okrążony. Kilka ciał leżało u jego stóp jako nieme świadectwo tego, że nie da się pojmać żywcem.  
Jego blizna krwawiła tak mocno, że czuł jak wąski strumień płynie po jego czole. Wiedział, że wygląda jak szaleniec. Hermiona podzieliła się z nim częścią swoich wspomnień o wojnie. I miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie stanie się kimś takim jak wtedy. Wszystko jednak wróciło w jednej chwili.  
Lucjusz z Draco zostali okrążeni, a nieliczni aurorzy zaczęli składać różdżki, jakby nie wiedzieli, że śmierciożercy nie brali jeńców.  
Wszystko mogło trwać nie więcej jak kilka minut, więc posiłki z Biura mogły nawet nie być w drodze.  
Spojrzał w oczy najbliższego mu śmierciożercy i zobaczył w nich nienawiść. Starą dobrą emocję napędzającą świat. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że słabnie, ale to magia w nim zaczynała odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa i po prostu wiedział, że nie pozostało mu wiele czasu.  
\- Padnij! – krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że wszyscy zrozumieją jego komendę.  
Było zresztą za późno. Jego magia wydostała się z niego, nie dbając o kierunek. Usłyszał krzyki, które zmieszały się niemal w jeden dźwięk, a potem poczuł, że ktoś ociera mu twarz.  
\- Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Harry!


	8. Chapter 8

Obraz był rozmazany. Nie potrafił skupić wzroku na tyle, żeby dostrzec co dzieje się za Hermioną. Sytuacji wcale nie polepszał fakt, że słyszał wkraczających aurorów oraz wydawane rozkazy.  
Hermiona próbowała chyba wytrzeć mu twarz, więc blizna musiała się ponownie otworzyć. Żaden z magomedyków nie wiedział jak się jej pozbyć, a kremy, które polecali, tylko drażniły delikatną skórę wokół. Z zaczerwieniami była jeszcze łatwiejsza do rozpoznania, więc po prostu zaniechał prób pozbycia się jej i po prostu zapuścił grzywkę.  
Hermiona mówiła, że dłuższe włosy dodały mu uroku. Nie był tylko pewien czy są poręczne, bo wyraźnie czuł, że krew posklejała całą jego grzywkę.  
\- Wszyscy cali? – spytał zaskakująco zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Draco nie zdążył się schować, ale w zasadzie nikt nie został przez ciebie poważnie ranny – odparła Hermiona, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Śmierciożercy? – spytał dalej.  
\- Nieprzytomni – odpowiedziała i próbowała zaprotestować, gdy z trudem podnosił się z podłogi.  
Gruz z fontanny boleśnie wbijał mu się w plecy.  
Pobojowisko niczym nie przypominało ministerialnego parteru. Kilka ciał leżało niedaleko niego i rozpoznał jednego z reporterów, którzy próbowali przeprowadzić z nimi wywiad. Mężczyzna leżał co prawda twarzą do ziemi, ale Harry zapamiętał pstrokatą marynarkę, która musiała być modna w jakiejś części globu.  
Lucjusz pomagał wstać ogłuszonemu Draco, gdy aurorzy aportowali się ze śmierciożercami zapewne prosto do cel. Pole deportacyjne Azkabanu rozciągnięto tak bardzo, że teraz na wyspę docierano łódkami. Ale dzięki temu nikt żywy sam się z niej już nie wydostał. Nie chciano powtórki z jego szkolnych czasów.  
Hermiona kurczowo ściskała jego rękę, więc starał się uśmiechnąć, chociaż ból w jego czole wciąż pulsował. Nie znosił tego uczucia pewnie na równi ze śmierciożercami, które je wywoływali. Co zaskakujące – dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie odczuwał dyskomfortu przy Draco czy Lucjuszu. A obaj na pewno mieli znaki.  
\- Powinniśmy przenieść się do Świętego Mungo – zaczęła Hermiona. – Krwawisz – dodała.  
\- Mam dość skrzydeł szpitalnych i uzdrowicieli. To tylko blizna – westchnął, przecierając czoło.  
Błysnął flesz i Hermiona zaklęła tak szpetnie, że prawie sam się przestraszył. Fotograf jednak daleko nie odszedł powstrzymany przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna złapał pismaka za nadgarstek i musiał mocno ścisnąć, bo oczy fotografa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. I Harry'ego zapewne rozbawiłaby cała sytuacja, gdyby nie fakt, że ciemniało mu przed oczami. Czuł się wyzuty z magii.  
\- Nie masz wstydu? – warknął Lucjusz.  
Harry słyszał go bardzo wyraźnie.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? Uważaj się za zwolnionego – mówił dalej Malfoy. – Ukryłeś się gnido z nadzieją na sensację?  
Fotograf uciekł. Harry inaczej nie potrafił nazwać tego nagłego odwrotu. Draco chwiał się tymczasem na nogach i rozglądał wokół, jakby nie do końca rozumiał co się tak naprawdę stało. I to też rozbawiłoby Harry'ego, gdyby nie to, że jego dłonie znowu mrowiły.  
\- Nie do wiary – westchnęła Hermiona. – Wróciła ci moc, prawda? Poczułam to, gdy tylko się ponownie pojawiła – dodała.  
Harry faktycznie mógł się już w pełni wyprostować, a jego ręce nie drżały tak bardzo. Magomedycy nareszcie się pojawili, ale odesłał ich jednym skinieniem dłoni w kierunku leżących na podłodze. Sam im nie potrafił pomóc. Jego kompetencje nie sięgały tak daleko. Nie był Dumbledore'em, który zawsze wiedział co robić i znał setki eliksirów, które miały uczynić świat lepszym.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z odległości kilku metrów i po prostu przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Harry uparł się, aby nie odwracać wzroku pierwszym i może uznałby za wygraną, że Malfoy się odwrócił, przerywając ich kontakt, ale Draco zwalił się z powrotem na podłogę.  
\- Cholera – warknęła Hermiona i pociągnęła go jak bezwładną lalkę w tamtą stronę.  
Harry spoglądał jak jego przyjaciółka klęka koło Draco i mruczy coś pod nosem. Nic się nie stało. Nie było żadnego wybuchu magii czy nawet jasnej poświaty, do której był przyzwyczajony. Hermioa jednak wydawała się zadowolona.  
\- Jest wyczerpany. Potrzebuje kilku dni odpoczynku – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka.  
Lucjusz nie wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- Co to, do jasnej cholery, było? – prychnął Draco, ale tym razem nie próbował nawet wstać.  
\- Podobne wybuchy widziałem u przerażonych dzieci. Tak usunąłeś wszystkie zaklęcia konserwujące w bibliotece, gdy jeden z regałów osunął się na ciebie – wyjaśnił Lucjusz spokojnie.  
Draco prychnął ponownie.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, Potter, na jakim poziomie się zatrzymałeś – warknął Malfoy, ale zabrzmiało to słabo nawet w uszach Harry'ego.  
\- Jesteś ogłuszony – stwierdziła Hermiona i tym razem było to skierowane do niego.  
\- Muszę się położyć – odparł.  
Wciąż trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, ale ta ręka jakby nie należała do niego. Czuł się nieswojo pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Lucjusza, ale stali tak blisko, że nie mógł po prostu odwrócić się i uciec. A najchętniej tak właśnie postąpiłby, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że grupa aurorów zmierza w ich stronę.  
\- Zaskakujący pokaz magii, panie Potter – zaczął jeden z nich nie podając nawet swoje stopnia czy nazwiska.  
\- Z przesłuchaniem możecie zaczekać, aż opadnie pierwszy kurz – wtrącił się Lucjusz. – Zapewniam, że nie zamierzamy z synem unikać zdania relacji z tej jakże zaskakującej sytuacji. Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałem z Kingsleyem, twierdził, że jego podwładni są wyszkoleni… - urwał sugestywnie spoglądając na grupkę aurorów, którzy zostali wcześniej otoczeni przez śmierciożerców.  
Policzki mężczyzny zapłonęły czerwienią.  
\- Oczywiście panie Malfoy. Chcieliśmy się tylko upewnić, że wszystko w porządku – wymruczał auror, a jego towarzysze nie wydawali się nawet zainteresowani przebywaniem w tym towarzystwie.  
\- Powinniście przesłuchać napastników zanim postanowią popełnić zbiorowe samobójstwo – dodał Malfoy niewzruszenie. – I upewnić się, że znacie cel ataku…  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – wtrąciła Hermiona.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na nią i Harry poczuł się nagle całkiem niepotrzebny. Tych dwoje mogłoby zawojować świat. Wydawali się rozumieć, bo Malfoy po prostu potrząsnął głową.  
\- Widzę tutaj minimum cztery cele – powiedział Lucjusz.  
\- Zmieniono datę mojej rozprawy – wtrąciła Hermiona.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
\- Celem mogłaś być ty, ja lub Potter. Lub dziennikarze sami w sobie. Czyż sprawa nie zyskała nowego rozgłosu? Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo nie prędko zapomni o kolejnym ataku śmierciożerców - zauważył Lucjusz.  
\- Albo Bellatriks poluje na ostatniego dziedzica Malfoyów – wtrącił Draco, starając się ponownie podnieść. – Jestem słaby jak kocię – dodał z niesmakiem, gdy ojciec podźwignął go na nogi.  
Auror ewidentnie nie nadążał, starając się spamiętać wszystko.  
\- Albo nasza spóźniona gwiazda biura była celem – ciągnął dalej Draco, spoglądając nad ich ramionami i Harry nagle wiedział, że zaraz staną twarzą w twarz w Ronem.  
Weasley zresztą pojawił się z kolejnym oddziałem aurorów i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Spojrzał na nich przelotnie, ale jego wzrok wbił się w Hermionę, która nieznacznie wyprostowała się, jakby w ten sposób odpowiadała na ewidentne wyzwanie w jego oczach.  
Przez chwilę nikt niczego nie mówił, a aurorzy musieli wyczuć napięcie w powietrzu, bo przeprosili i odeszli tak szybko jak tylko mogli. Harry najchętniej podążyłby za nimi, ale nie był pewien czy jest w stanie się sam samodzielnie ruszyć.  
\- Malfoy i Malfoy – rzucił Ron nagle. – Dlaczego się nie dziwię? – spytał i Harry zamarł.  
\- Chyba zwariowałeś?! – prychnęła Hermiona.  
Lucjusz wydawał się tylko tak bardzo znudzony jak tylko on potrafił być. Ron musiał postradać rozum, jeśli zamierzał rzucać takimi insynuacjami w budynku Ministerstwa. Oskarżenie członka Wizengamotu było poważną sprawą. Te dziecinne przepychanki w Proroku Codziennym to jedno, ale Ron powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż podążać za własnymi uprzedzeniami. Harry sam nadal nie był największym fanem Draco, ale chłopak stracił matkę nie tak dawno. A sam doskonale wiedział jak to jest nie mieć żadnej.  
\- Jestem całkiem świadom tego co widzę – prychnął Ron.  
\- Nie tutaj – warknął Harry, spodziewając się nadchodzącej burzy.  
Ron spojrzał na niego z wyraźną złością, którą ostatni raz widział w czasie trwania Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
\- Musieliście znowu zgrywać bohaterów? Aurorzy byli w drodze – warknął Weasley.  
\- Ostatni raz, gdy sprawdzałem, kiedy mnie atakowano miałem prawo do obrony – odwarknął Harry, wiedząc, że to do niczego nie prowadzi. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że ta banda przerażonych dzieciaków zaraz po akademii…  
\- Ci aurorzy mają doświadczenie w walce – wszedł mu w słowo Ron.  
Harry nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- Opalałem się, gdy Voldemort stanął pod Hogwartem – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Oddali różdżki śmierciożercom, gdy tylko zostali otoczeni. Czego ich tam uczycie? Honorowej walki? – warknął.  
Niemal od razu poczuł na ramieniu rękę Hermiony. Lucjusz odchrząknął, zapewne starając się im przerwać wymianę zdań, ale zwrócił tym tylko na siebie uwagę Rona. Harry nie wiedział co jest gorsze. Sam fakt, że nie potrafił się skupić czy to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zdawał się postradać rozum. Nie widywali się tak często jak dawniej, ale dopiero teraz zaczynało docierać jak bardzo się zmienili. Jak bardzo oddalili od siebie.  
\- Możecie zaprzestać tych czczych pogaduszek. O ile mnie wzrok nie myli, Granger przestała występować w liczbie pojedynczej – zauważył trzeźwo Draco.  
\- Granger-Weasley – wtrącił Ron pospiesznie, a potem wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Hermiony, która jednak odskoczyła jak oparzona. – Zabiorę cię tylko do uzdrowicieli…  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparła Hermiona, poprawiając przyprószony odłamkami żakiet.  
Było coś sztywnego w jej ruchach i Harry przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Ron wpatrywał się w nią z czymś nieprzyjemnym we wzroku.  
\- Harry potrzebuje odpoczynku – rzuciła jeszcze, starając się ukryć za jego ramieniem.  
Nie objął jej, ale skinął po prostu głową, przyjmując bez słowa jej decyzję. Hermiona potrafiła doskonale decydować o sobie sama.

ooo

Spędził ponad godzinę w wannie i naprawdę cieszył się, że zdecydował się wyremontować obie łazienki. Hermiona korzystała w tym czasie z drugiej na parterze, zapewne starając się zmyć z siebie krew kolejnych ofiar. Nigdy nie byli dobrzy w zabijaniu. A raczej nie znosili tego najlepiej. Niesienie śmierci było proste, ale radzenie sobie z konsekwencjami to była już całkiem inna para kaloszy, dlatego zaczęło powoli do niego docierać, że nie odnalazłby się w aurorskim biurze wciąż nastawionym na wykrywanie kolejnych śmierciożerców.  
Śmierć jego wrogów nie dawała mu satysfakcji i zapewne to głównie różniło go od Voldemorta.  
Nie chciał myśleć o tym dłużej. Ani o tym dlaczego Hermiona stroniła od dotyku Rona. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale jego przyjaciółka stała się cichsza wraz z początkiem ich małżeństwa. Nie była już tak skora do dzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami. Nawet na temat życia, a dawniej uważała, że wszystko wiedziała i robiła lepiej. Może pewna wątpliwość wkradła się w nią i nie opuściła jej do tej pory.  
Teraz dawała mu wybór nakreślając wyłącznie dane konsekwencje jego hipotetycznych czynów. Udzielała informacji, ale nie próbowała na niego wpływać. Kiedyś dostałby reprymendę i zapewne Hermiona sama porozmawiałaby z Lucjuszem dla jego domniemanego dobra, ale tak się teraz nie działo. Zostawiła to jego gestii, uznając jego prawo do prywatności i podejmowania własnych decyzji.  
Jego ciało pokryte było drobnymi nacięciami, które odkrył dopiero, gdy woda przemyła jego twarz. Dłonie, twarz i szyja piekły odrobinę, gdy mydło pozbyło się kurzu zmieszanego z potem. Nie było to jednak na tyle poważne, aby poświęcił temu chociaż chwilę.  
Tego dnia nie było zbyt wielu ofiar śmiertelnych, ale to po prostu nie powinno się stać. I mieli wątpliwość na kogo polowano tym razem. Gdyby wydało się, iż nosił w sobie dziecko tak potężne, mógł się spodziewać jedynie tego, że stałby się celem numer jeden wszystkich. Nie tylko śmierciożerców, ale może przede wszystkim złaknionego mocy i siły Ministerstwa. Amelia w niczym nie przypominała Knota, ale wciąż była politykiem. Mogła przez krótki czas mu matkować, ale jednak miała obowiązki, które wypełniała znakomicie. Miała jego pełne poparcie, którego nie zamierzał cofać.  
Skóra jego dłoni pomarszczyła się nieprzyjemnie, ale to dziwne uczucie nie zniknęło. Napływało falami. Otępienie, którego do tej pory nie znał. To co zrobiła jego magia zaskoczyło i jego samego. Lucjusz wyjaśnił to w tak prosty sposób, że niemal serce stanęło mu w piersi. Wiedział, że niewiele ukrywało się przed Malfoyem, ale najwyraźniej jego niedawny kochanek ten wybuch wziął za odruch w stresowej sytuacji.  
Harry nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Dziecko nie było na tyle duże, aby było świadome niebezpieczeństwa, chociaż z drugiej strony niewiele wiedział na temat magicznych ciąż. Może bliźniaki Hermiony reagowały podobnie, ale w mniejszym stopniu siejąc zniszczenie.  
Nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym jaką mocą będzie dysponowało jego dziecko, gdy teraz potrafiło ogłuszyć dziesiątki dorosłych czarodziejów.  
ooo

Hermiona siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na sofie. Ciepły koc opatulał ją szczelnie, ale Harry nie spodziewał się, że dostrzeże ogień w kominku. Nie zapalali go za często, bo wciąż dzwoniono do niej z Ministerstwa, ale od czasu, gdy Hesper przyniósł im najnowsze wieści, wszystko zaczynało przycichać. Nie sądził również, aby Weasleyowie mieli utrzymywać z nimi zbyt bliski kontakt. Molly próbowała kilka razy przekonać ją do rozmowy z Ronem, ale Hermiona za każdym razem odmawiała. Harry nie był obecny przy tym, ale widział znikającą głowę pani Weasley z jego prywatnego kominka.  
\- Aurorzy przyjdą jutro – poinformowała go przyjaciółka, więc wzruszył ramionami.  
Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy ich przesłuchiwano. W zasadzie do tej pory rozmawiali z Biurem wielokrotnie. Często pytano ich co tak dokładnie robili podczas ich podróży, ale milczeli. Co do zachowania tej tajemnicy, zgadzali się wszyscy troje. Magia, której używali, nie miała całkiem czystych intencji. I to wiązało ich na całe życie.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytali w tej samej chwili i Hermiona prychnęła rozbawiona.  
\- Dobrze – odparła, wyciągając się lekko. – Nie mam ochoty przygotowywać obiadu.  
Usiadł na fotelu, starając się ułożyć jakoś wygodniej. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat to był ulubiony mebel Syriusza. Siedzenie na nim było prawie niemożliwe. Coś wbijało mu się boleśnie w plecy, ale uparcie trwał przy swoim.  
\- Nie wiem czy mam ochotę jeść – przyznał szczerze.  
Buzowanie w żołądku wróciło, ale tym razem nie wiedział czy to magia, czy po prostu spotkanie z Lucjuszem. Potrafił sobie przypomnieć tylko jedną ich rozmowę, która była naprawdę przyjemna, co wcale nie pomagało, bo właśnie przez nią był w tym stanie, w którym był.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powiedział na głos.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Zapomniałem o tym na chwilę – przyznał lekko zawstydzony. – Myślałem o tym, że ty jesteś w ciąży i… - urwał.  
\- Harry – westchnęła jego przyjaciółka i położyła mu dłoń na kolanie.  
Jej dotyk wpływał na niego naprawdę uspokajająco.  
\- Nie musisz się czuć odpowiedzialny czy winny – odparła. – Też na początku zapominałam, kiedy byłam zaabsorbowana czymś naprawdę ważnym. To nie jest powód do wstydu. Większość matek ci tego nie powie, ale czasami chciałyby mieć urlop. Zrzucić z siebie to kilka dodatkowych kilo i po prostu pobiegać… Albo zobaczyć swoje stopy – dodała, starając się żartować.  
Harry prychnął, chociaż wcale nie czuł się podniesiony na duchu. Powoli docierało do niego, że jego walka na pierwszej linii frontu dobiegała końca. Nie na warunkach i z powodów, które przedstawił Ron, ale nie mógł ryzykować życia, które do niego należało. Kogoś tak niewinnego i nieświadomego otaczającego go świata.  
Ta wojna powinna była skończyć się wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta, chociaż myślenie o tym w ten sposób było raczej czczym marzeniem, które nie zostało spełnione. Fanatycy nie poddawali się tak łatwo, a zabicie szaleńca nie powstrzymało ich za bardzo. Voldemort w ich oczach stał się mesjaszem, dowodem tego, że idea była silna. Nie odnaleźli zdrowego rozsądku, gdy zostali wyzwoleni spod panowania mrocznego czarodzieja. Twierdzenie Dumbledore'a, że śmierciożercy są tylko zmanipulowanymi owieczkami, które należało wprowadzić z powrotem do społeczeństwa, było błędne. Większość z nich była całkiem świadoma potworności, które popełniali.  
\- Żaden ze skrzatów nie przeżył – powiedziała głucho Hermiona.  
\- Aurorzy obiecali sprawdzić, do których rodów należały. Może to podpowie nam kto jeszcze pomaga zbiegom – odparł, starając się nijak nie dać jej do zrozumienia, że chce kontynuować ten temat.  
Nie sądził, aby Prorok Codzienny przejął się losem tych najmniejszych, ale z drugiej strony, może też nie należało w gazecie zamieszczać sposobu jak przełamać bariery bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa.

ooo

Lucjusz obserwował jak Draco powoli budził się ze sztucznego snu, w którym wprowadził go uzdrowiciel. Miał dzięki temu szybciej odzyskać siły. Normalnie Lucjusz nie siedziałby przy jego łóżku, obserwując płytki regularny oddech, ale Draco był ostatnim z ich rodziny, który faktycznie miał jeszcze jakąś przyszłość, a Bella wciąż znajdowała się na wolności.  
Kiedy we trójkę podjęli decyzję o przeciwstawieniu się Czarnemu Panu, jego syn miał szesnaście lat i był równie gotowy do walki co wtedy, gdy opuszczał dom, aby stać się uczniem Hogwartu. Ich rodzina była przyzwyczajona do ciągłej walki. Czy to o pozycję w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, czy o majątek. Fizyczna agresja zawsze była tym czym brzydzili się najbardziej, ponieważ jeśli konfliktu nie dało się załatwić prośbą, groźbą lub szantażem – ta druga strona nie była godna do tego, aby siadać z nią przy długim stole.  
Tak Voldemort stracił ich poparcie. Z szaleńcami nie dyskutowano i Lucjusz też nie zamierzał tego robić.  
Zawsze sądził, że wygraną można osiągnąć jedynie przez konsekwentne brnięcie na przód. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zrobił krok do tyłu i zdobył świat. Ich nazwisko stało się najważniejszym. Zapraszano ich ponownie na najznamienitsze bale, a Narcyza cieszyła się stadkiem nieszczerych przyjaciółek, które zawsze chciała mieć przy sobie. Nie sądzili, że rozbici śmierciożercy jedynie się przegrupowują i olśnienie przyszło w najgorszym momencie.  
Do Pottera musiało to dotrzeć, bo chłopak bez wahania sięgnął tego ranka po różdżkę, chociaż jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej zarzekał się, że ma dość wojny. Sytuacje takie jak ta w Ministerstwie jednak pokazywały kto jest faktycznie przygotowany do stawienia czoła nowemu, może nie tak szalonemu wrogowi, który nie będzie popełniał błędów tak błahych jak Voldemort. Bellatriks nie mogła bowiem działać sama i nawet nie chciał zastanawiać się kto stanowił teraz Wewnętrzny Krąg.  
O ile wzrok go dzisiaj nie mylił, Potter był bledszy. Może nie przespał zbyt wielu nocy przez Weasleya, którego szaleństwo zdawało się osiągać apogeum. Albo po prostu był chory, bo chociaż poranny wybuch magii można było łatwo wyjaśnić po prostu paniką – zdarzała się nawet najstarszym czarodziejom – chłopak jednak wycofał się z kursu aurorskiego. Może wiedział, że nie podoła zadaniom z nim związanym i nie pozostało mu nic innego jak zwrócić się w stronę Wizengamotu. Ciepła posadka w radzie była marzeniem wielu czarodziejów, którzy mieli nadzieję na spokojną emeryturę, ale to nie były czasy, gdy zgrupowanie nie robiło niczego. Minister Magii nie miała, aż tak ugruntowanej pozycji, aby wydawać rozkazy w czasie wojny. Znowu zdecentralizowali władzę i chociaż Kingsley był rozsądnym człowiekiem, z niechętnym Weasleyem w Biurze Aurorów mogli niewiele osiągnąć. Ronald miał posłuch i zapewne o tym wiedział.  
Na miejscu Harry'ego, Lucjusz zniszczyłby go już teraz, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych medialnych walk. Wiedział, że to dopiero początek. Weasley nie tyle był zazdrosny o żonę, co po prostu miał szeroko rozbudowaną potrzebę posiadania, tak charakterystyczną dla ludzi z dużych rodzin, którzy nie wiele mieli na własność i musieli dzielić się z innymi. Granger była przyjaciółką ich obu, ale to on ją uwiódł i zapewne wiedział, że to szczyt jego możliwości. Kobieta była po gryfońsku lojalna w stosunku do Pottera, więc to musiało rodzić konflikt.  
Może choroba Harry'ego, jego zły stan zdrowia przyspieszyła przeprowadzkę Granger. Chłopak wspominał Amelii o tym, że chce odpocząć i odciąć się od publicznego życia, ale Lucjusz nie połączył wtedy faktów. Może miał za mało faktów.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry nie przepadał za aurorami. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego dopiero w chwili, gdy dwóch obcych mężczyzn zajęło miejsce na jego kanapie i najwyraźniej uważali się za panów sytuacji. W jego własnym domu.  
Hermiona wsunęła się na krzesło, które przyniósł z kuchni i oboje wpatrywali się w dwóch oficerów biura.  
\- Ta rozmowa jest poza protokołem – powiadomił ich pierwszy.  
Harry poczułby się lepiej, gdyby się przedstawili.  
\- Co państwo robili w Ministerstwie tego dnia? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Przyszliśmy na rozprawę mojej przyjaciółki Hermiony – odparł Harry, ponieważ jeśli mieli przez to przechodzić, zamierzał wziąć tych dupków za siebie.  
\- I pani Granger-Weasley jest dla pana…  
\- Siostrą – stwierdził, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
Auror wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
\- Metaforyczną siostrą – uściślił Harry. – Jak zapewne wam wiadomo Hermiona rozwodzi się z jednym z aurorów, Ronem. Rano pojawiliśmy się w Ministerstwie, ponieważ miała odbyć się pierwsza rozprawa…  
\- A pan tam był w charakterze… - zaczął auror.  
Harry miał ochotę dać mu w twarz.  
\- Świadka. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie kłamliwe artykuły w Proroku Codziennym uznałem, że zapewne zostanę prędzej czy później powołany jako strona – wyjaśnił spokojnie.  
Hermiona zerknęła na niego niepewnie.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, ostatnie artykuły… - wtrącił drugi z aurorów.  
Biorąc pod uwagę rumieniec na jego twarzy, zapewne mówił o jego wywiadzie przeprowadzonym z Lavender.  
\- Jestem gejem, a Hermiona nie jest moją kochanką. Uściślijmy sobie najpierw to. Potem chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiliście w kwestii wyśledzenia z jakich domów porwano skrzaty – dodał, zirytowany.  
\- I chcę wiedzieć kto przeniósł rozprawę, ponieważ to dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Sprawdziłam, że zmieniono też termin stawienia się Lucjusza Malfoya wraz z synem w sprawie ich majątku – ciągnęła Hermiona dalej. – Tych zbiegów okoliczności jest jak dla mnie za wiele. Powinniście…  
\- Pani Granger-Weasley, proszę zostawić to zawodowcom. Są państwo w pełni bezpieczni – wszedł jej w słowo auror.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała Hermiona wprost.  
\- Corner, Andy Corner – przedstawił się tamten. – Auror starszego stopnia…  
\- Starszy brat Michaela – weszła mu w słowo. – O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, Cornerowie przenieśli się, gdy tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii zrobiło się goręcej. Nie wiesz zatem z czym się mierzysz. Jeśli ponownie weszli do Ministerstwa to w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma bezpiecznej przystani, bo wątpię, by gobliny były zainteresowane podzieleniem się środkami bezpieczeństwa stosowanymi w Grinogtcie. Radziłabym zatem, żebyś zrewidował swój pogląd w tej kwestii i zamiast tracić czas na sprawdzenie plotek o moim rzekomym romansie z wybawicielem czarodziejskiego świata, zaczął szukać faktycznych poszlak – powiedziała jednym tchem tonem tak lodowatym, że Harry poczuł się tak, jakby w pomieszczeniu nagle spadła temperatura.  
Auror poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Nie jesteście tutaj obaj, aby nas przesłuchać. Wszystkie rozmowy się protokołuje. Nie zamierzam was straszyć, ale jeśli mój wciąż mąż wyśle jeszcze jednego ze swoich kolegów, aby sprawdzili czy nie znajdą czegoś na mnie, postaram się podzielić tymi wspomnieniami z sędzią, a może nawet Minister Magii – dodała Hermiona i Harry miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy zobaczył ich miny. – Powinniście być zaszczyceni faktem, że wpuściliśmy do domu dwójkę aurorów, którzy się nie wylegitymowali. Gdybym nie znała waszych twarzy, któż wie, co mogłoby się zdarzyć – zawiesiła sugestywnie głos.  
\- Czy pani nam grozi? – spytał Corner w szoku.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tak słodko, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno nie ma najdziwniejszego snu w życiu.  
\- Och, to hormony – zaćwierkała. – Musi pan wybaczyć kobiecie. Ta ciąża kompletnie rozregulowuje. Nigdy nie wiem kiedy moja magia nie zacznie świrować. Musiało się wczoraj udzielić Harry'emu, skoro ogłuszył ponad trzydzieści osób, jeśli dobrze policzyłam – dodała.  
Auror bardzo powoli przeniósł na niego wzrok, a potem pobladł wyraźnie.  
\- Skoro pani czuje się nie za dobrze, sądzę, że… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał, wstając pospiesznie z kanapy.  
Jego młodszy kolega poszedł w jego kroki.  
\- Pokażę wam drzwi – dorzucił Harry.

ooo

Harry otworzył w końcu wydanie Proroka Codziennego i musiał przyznać, że Lavender wykonała doskonałą robotę, nie próbując niczego kombinować z jego słowami. Stos gazet zajmował cały stół w kuchni i nagłówki krzyczały do niego z każdej strony. Jego wyznanie nie przeszło bez echa, ale zostało dostatecznie przyćmione przez atak w Ministerstwie. Porównywano go do zajścia sprzed paru lat. Wtedy też wielu śmierciożerców trafiło do Azkabanu. Lucjusz był jednym z nich, ale oddał się dobrowolnie, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później zostanie uwolniony i doceniony za swoją rzekomą lojalność. Już wtedy szpiegował ponad rok na ich rzecz.  
Spodziewano się, że Azkaban zostanie zaatakowany w ciągu najbliższych dni, ale więzienie zostało odpowiednio zabezpieczone. To byłby poważny cios nie tylko dla ich systemu sprawiedliwości, ale również w Ministerstwo, które starało się dać poczucie bezpieczeństwa swoim obywatelom.  
Hermiona pojawiła się w kuchni i bez słowa zabrała mu jedną z gazet, rzucając na nią przelotnie okiem. Jej płaszcz z trudem się dopinał.  
\- Dostałam wymówienie – poinformowała go cicho. – A oni twierdzą, że to przykrywka – dodała.  
\- Rozmawiałaś z Hesperem? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Jest na jakiejś misji. Na razie jestem zakontraktowana wyłącznie do pomocy w Świętym Mungo – ciągnęła dalej. – Pozbawił mnie pracy – dodała z westchnieniem.  
\- Ron? – spytał niepewnie Harry.  
\- Artykuł, rozwód, Ron – wymieniła jednym tchem. – Czy to ważne? – spytała retorycznie. – Wizengamot przyspieszył swoje obrady. Spotykają się jutro…  
\- Ale mieli dopiero spotkać się za tydzień – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Atak w Ministerstwie ich zaalarmował. To obrady nadzwyczajne – poinformowała go. – Pojawi się krótka notka w Wieczornym Proroku. Nie chcą rozgłosu – dodała.  
Harry przygryzł wargę. Nie czuł się wciąż najlepiej. Jego magia wariowała, nie był jej na tyle pewny, aby mierzyć się z największymi czarodziejami w Wielkiej Brytanii. A nie mieli innego wyjścia. Zastanawiał się nawet nad tym czy nie powinien jeszcze raz, tym razem na spokojnie porozmawiać z Lucjuszem, ale najwyraźniej ich czas się kurczył.  
Nie zdążył wiele dowiedzieć się o przepisach Wizengamotu. Hermiona wspominała o starej zasadzie, że każdy mógł w dowolnej chwili zażądać miejsca w radzie, ale wiedział jedynie tyle co powiedziała mu przyjaciółka. Nie znał historii powstania Wizengamotu ani nawet uprawnień jakie posiadali. Jakie wpływy mieli w Ministerstwie.  
\- Cholera – jęknął, wiedząc, że jutrzejszy dzień okaże się wielką katastrofą.  
\- Przygotuję twój garnitur – odparła z westchnieniem.

ooo

Lucjusz zakładał, że nie zobaczą się z Harrym zbyt szybko. Nie widział ani Pottera ani Granger podczas przesłuchania, a Draco jak zawsze twierdził z przekonaniem, że Gryfoni zaszyli się liżąc rany. Według niego Granger wciąż bardziej interesowała się skrzatami niż światem wokół, co zapewne bawiłoby go, gdyby nie wiedział dlaczego jego syn nagle tak wąsko torował swoją myśl. Spodziewał się po nim więcej i był przekonany, że się co do niego nie mylił. Draco miał umysł światły, ale temat tej dziewczyny wciąż wypływał i Lucjusz po prostu nie chciał podążać dalej tą drogą.  
Rada zwołała nadzwyczajne spotkanie, więc poprawił swoją szatę, zastanawiając się czy w ogóle bezpiecznym było pojawianie się w Ministerstwie. Okna naprawiono niezwłocznie, ale fontanna miała już nigdy nie stanąć na parterze. Zbyt wiele niebezpieczeństw ze sobą niosła. Eksplodując raniła tak wiele osób, że zdecydowano, że nie jest bezpieczna. Kolejny pomnik został na dobre zniszczony przez głodnych uwagi wariatów.  
Lucjusz usiadł na swoim miejscu, nie rozglądając się wokół. Wiedział, że szare twarze jego kolegów nie wróżą niczego dobrego. Ministerstwo musiało podjąć zdecydowane działania i bał się tego, że ci idioci zdecydują się na oddanie przewodnictwa Biuru Aurorów. Kingsley nie był gotowy stanąć przed żadną komisją, a to mogło oznaczać cofnięcie jego nominacji. Przy Weasleyu rosnącym w siłę skończyłoby się to katastrofą.  
Całe życie uważał Artura Weasleya za słabego, ale mężczyzna przynajmniej był na tyle inteligentnym, aby wiedzieć, że agresja nie oznaczała dominacji. Pokaz siły nie zastępował szacunku.  
\- Rozpoczynamy dzisiejsze nadzwyczajne spotkanie w związku z atakiem w Ministerstwie – zaczął przewodniczący Swingwood.  
Wiekowy już staruszek zdawał się zaaferowany. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, gdy przystawiał różdżkę do swojego gardła, aby nagłośnić swoje wystąpienie. Lucjusz jednak nie dawał się zwieść. Swingwood był jednym z tych, którzy z łatwością opanowaliby nie jednego młodzieniaszka rzucającego zaklęciami na prawo i lewo. Gdy uwolnili Wizengamot z okowów starości i marazmu, Swingood pozostał, wykazując się zaskakującą werwą.  
\- Przepraszam, że przerywam – powiedział ktoś nagle i Lucjusz zamarł, ponieważ znał doskonale ten głos.  
\- Co tu robisz chłopcze? – spytał Swingwood.  
Przewodniczący najwyraźniej był mocno zaskoczony. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę niewielkich bocznych drzwi, a niektórzy nawet wstali. Lucjusz starał się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać, ale czekał z napięciem na rozwój wypadków. Nigdy nie sądził, aby Potter był aż tak głupim, aby faktycznie bez zaproszenia pojawić się na zebraniu Wizengamotu.  
Te spotkanie nie były tajne, ale jednak nie pozwalano uczestniczyć w nich byle komu. Amelia bardzo rzadko zabierała głos, ponieważ zdecydowała się na rozdział obowiązków i jako pierwsza Minister Magii od setek lat, postanowiła odrzucić członkostwo w Wizengamocie, aby nie wpływać na ich decyzje.  
\- Uhm – zaczął Potter z tak sobie charakterystyczną elokwencją.  
Chłopak przynajmniej był na tyle przytomny, aby przesunąć się na sam środek sali. Lucjusz nie mógł patrzeć na jego okropny garnitur. Mugolska moda nigdy go nie pociągała. Nie czuł też do niej obrzydzenia, ale stawanie przed Wizengamotem niosło z sobą pewne powinności. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on tak uważał, ponieważ kilka czarownic wyglądało na mocno zdegustowanych.  
\- Przyszedłem żądać miejsca w radzie – powiedział w końcu Potter i Lucjusz miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.  
\- Żądać? – powtórzył za nim wolno Swingwood, jakby nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.  
Sala wypełniła się szeptem.  
\- Cisza! – mruknął Swingwood.  
Potter wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
\- Nie przyszedłem prosić o miejsce, ale żądam uznania moich roszczeń – powiedział chłopak i wziął głębszy wdech, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze.  
Najwyraźniej się jednak rozmyślił.  
\- Powołujesz się na zasadę sprzed czterystu lat? – spytał ktoś na lewo od Lucjusza.  
\- Panie Potter, rozumiem, że wiele zrobiłeś dla czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, jednak proponowaliśmy panu miejsce i propozycja została odrzucona – przypomniał Swingwood.  
Potter nawet nie mrugnął.  
\- Nie chcę, abyście mi dawali coś. Jeżeli mogę, zdobędę to sam – odparł chłopak i nie było w jego głosie buty.  
Zwykłe gryfońskie stwierdzenie faktu. Lucjusz po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać czy ten chłopak tak samo zwiódł Voldemorta zanim odebrał draniowi plan, który zajął szaleńcowi więcej nawet niż jedno życie.  
Swingwood spoglądał na Pottera przed dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział w końcu przewodniczący. – Czy znasz zasady?  
\- Mam udowodnić, że jestem godzien – stwierdził Harry, zaczął odpinać guziki marynarki i ktoś prychnął rozbawiony.  
\- Co robisz chłopcze? – spytał Swingwood, wychylając się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Magię – odparł krótko Potter i Lucjusz sam miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale coś zaczęło wypełniać pomieszczenie.  
Chłopak nie mógł użyć żadnego zaklęcia, bo nie poruszyła się jego różdżka, ale jednak coś unosiło się w powietrzu. Jeśli Potter w tak młodym wieku opanował magię bezróżdżkową, nie dziwił go wybuch sprzed dwóch dni. Harry musiał dopiero przyzwyczajać się do swojej mocy, co nie mogło być łatwe.  
Chłopak nie szeptał zaklęć, a jednak magia zdawała się wirować w powietrzu i nawet Swingwood zdawał się zafascynowany. Stary czarodziej wyciągnął do góry swoją różdżkę, szepcząc coś i powietrze wypełniło się jasnymi plamami, które Lucjusz potrafił nazwać tylko żywym światłem. Część wyglądała jak zwykłe smugi i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że to magia chłopaka. Dzięki Swingwoodowi nawet ci mniej podatni na moc, mogli dostrzec jak wiele jej zaczęło wypełniać przestrzeń.  
Potter tymczasem stał na środku sali. Jeśli wzrok nie mylił Lucjusza, chłopak unosił bardzo powoli dłonie do góry, jakby w ten sposób generował ilość mocy, która z niego wychodziła. Jego dłonie były dopiero na początku wędrówki, a on już czuł się przybity do fotela.  
\- Jak? – wyrwało się Swingwoodowi, który chyba doszedł do tych samych wniosków co on.  
Mieli ogromne szczęście, że Potter radził sobie z mocą. Byliby martwi, gdyby wyrwała się spod kontroli chłopaka. Pomieszczenie było może i duże, ale ograniczone. Nie potrafił się ruszyć i wątpił, aby udało mu się rzucić chociaż najprostszą tarczą.  
Tymczasem Harry unosił dłonie coraz więcej, wypełniając salę światłem. Lucjusz nie rozumiał jak mogli to przeoczyć.  
\- Magia – odparł ponownie chłopak, jakby to było oczywiste.  
Fakt, że cała trójka była tak tajemnicza po powrocie z ich wyprawy, nagle nabrał sensu. Potter musiał wejść w posiadanie pełni mocy, gdy tylko dorósł. A wtedy był poza kontrolą Dumbledore'a, poza Hogwartem wraz z dwójką przyjaciół, zamknięty w małym namiocie. Lucjusz był pewien, że ta magia nie miała nic wspólnego z mocą Voldemorta. Granger już zadziałałaby, aby się jej pozbyć. Ministerstwo byłoby poinformowane dla dobra samego Pottera. Ta magia pochodziła od niego, dlatego tak dobrze sobie z nią radził.  
\- Dość – powiedział Swingwood, opadając na krzesło.  
Wszystko nagle znikło tak szybko jak się pojawiło i Lucjusz prawie poczuł rozczarowanie.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł niemal natychmiast Potter. – Nie zrobiłem nikomu krzywdy? – spytał nagle spanikowany.  
Dłonie chłopaka luźno zwisały wzdłuż ciała. Bezużyteczna różdżka wciąż w jego ręce.  
\- Zobaczyliśmy dostatecznie wiele – oznajmił mu Swingwood głosem tak stanowczym, że Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że czarodziej jest poruszony. – Rada musi ustalić jak odniesiemy się do pana żądania. Proszę nie oddalać się. Wydamy decyzję jeszcze dzisiaj – dodał przewodniczący.

ooo

Hermiona czekała na niego przed salą i dobrze, bo wyszedł tak roztrzęsiony, że musiała go uspokajać dobre parę minut zanim był w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
\- Nic z tego – poinformował ją.  
Czuł się dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy przesłuchiwano go parę lat temu. Dumbledore wtedy nie opuścił go nawet przez chwilę. Potrafił sobie radzić z Wizengamotem i chociaż Harry widział, że wiele się zmieniło, rada nadal go przerażała.  
\- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona.  
\- Mogłem zrobić coś nie wiem… bardziej spektakularnego, ale bałem się, że moja magia, że ona nie zareaguje – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Więc starałem się kontrolować ją na każdym etapie i skutkiem tego nie chciało im się nawet czekać. Miałem jedną szansę i skrewiłem. Najwyraźniej ilość fartu skończyła mi się wraz z Voldemortem.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami, jakby nie wierzyła, że to powiedział.  
\- Wychodzimy i napijemy się herbaty – zakomenderowała, jakby kubek parującego napoju miał rozwiązać wszystkiego jego problemy.  
Zero oszczędności i ciąża uderzyły w niego tak mocno jak jeszcze nigdy. I nie był sam. Hermiona też miała swoje problemy i bliźniaki w drodze. To dawało piątkę ludzi. Rodzinę, którą rozczarował tym, że nie potrafił niczego sensownego zrobić ze swoją magią.  
\- Pomyślą, że zwariowałem – stwierdził. – Widziałem Lucjusza i jego minę. Nie był pod wrażeniem.  
\- Malfoy nie jest tym, który decyduje – przypomniała mu.  
\- Ale jest jednym z nich, nie wiem zresztą… - zaczął się gubić.  
Poczuł jak przyjaciółka zaczyna masować jego ramiona.  
\- Stres szkodzi dziecku – wyszeptała, zapewne zamierzając użyć tego argumentu, aby wymusić na nim opanowanie się.  
Poskutkowało. Zrobił kilka większych wdechów.  
\- Czekałam, żeby ci powiedzieć. Mogłabym podjąć pracę w Żonglerze. Luna szuka też kogoś do rubryki sportowej – powiedziała. – Ale to miała być praca awaryjna – dodała.  
Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- Wiesz ile mam planów awaryjnych? – spytała retorycznie.  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? – odpowiedział.  
Wciąż miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że mają jakieś wyjście z sytuacji. Zastanawiał się też nad sprzedaniem domu, ale to były jedyne pamiątki, które miał po Syriuszu. Nie chciał się z nimi rozstawać.  
Drzwi uchyliły się głucho, więc uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Nie obradowali za długo – stwierdził, ale w zasadzie nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
Hermiona klepnęła go w plecy, zapewne chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

ooo

Swingwood spoglądał za oddalającym się Potterem w milczeniu. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem, czarodziej wstał pospiesznie i rozejrzał się wokół.  
\- Czy ktoś wiedział? – spytał przewodniczący podniesionym głosem.  
Szeptano i Lucjusz spodziewał się, że w końcu wszystkie oczy skierują się w jego stronę. Przyznanie do własnej niewiedzy nigdy nie wychodziło mu zbyt dobrze.  
\- Potter zawsze był potężny – odparł wymijająco.  
\- Miałeś go zwerbować – przypomniał mu Swingwood.  
\- Pottera nie da się przekupić, aby zrobił to co chcesz – uświadomił mu Lucjusz.  
\- Takich ludzi nam właśnie trzeba – stwierdził przewodniczący.  
\- Pottera nie można kontrolować. Nie przemówisz mu do rozsądku, podając długofalowe konsekwencje jego działania. Dla niego liczy się wyłącznie całkiem altruistyczne dobro niezależnie od ceny jaką zapłaci on czy ktokolwiek inny – poinformował ich Lucjusz. – Ustawy, za którymi zagłosuje, muszą być zgodne z jego sumieniem. Inaczej zawetuje każdą. Nie zdobędziecie jego głosu podczas kolacji czy wspólnego balu. Powołując się na to, że uczył się z waszymi dziećmi czy wnukami – dodał.  
\- Więc wnioskujesz przeciwko? – spytał Swingwood w szoku.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Starałem się, aby Potter stał się jednym z nas i wciąż uważam, że powinien. Jednak was ostrzegam – powiedział po prostu, a potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że podniósł się ze swojego krzesła.  
Już dawno nie dał się tak ponieść emocjom. Potter jednak zawsze wzbudzał w ludziach wiele.  
\- Taka moc – powiedział ktoś z rozmarzeniem.  
\- W rękach poświęcającego się altruisty – wtrącił Lucjusz. – Potter jest też gejem – dodał.  
Ktoś parsknął.  
\- Próbowałeś go wyswatać z synem? – spytała Gwineth Naborrow i przypomniał sobie z łatwością dlaczego nigdy za nią nie przepadał.  
\- Niechęć Pottera do Draco jest powszechnie znana. Potter, jeśli wyczuje, że próbujesz wepchnąć mu w łapska cokolwiek, zniszczy cię – poinformował ją Lucjusz.  
To było wierutne kłamstwo. Chłopak nie potrafił sobie poradzić z własnym przyjacielem, a co dopiero z manipulacyjnymi politykami. Coś mówiło Lucjuszowi też, że Potter nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej siły. Gdyby chciał, mógł dwa dni temu zakończyć potyczkę ze śmierciożercami w ciągu kilku chwil. Tymczasem czekał, aż magia w nim narośnie i po prostu wypłynie z naczynia, którym się stawał.  
\- Jak zatem głosujemy? – spytał ktoś.  
\- Czy głosowanie jest konieczne? – zainteresował się Swingwood.  
Lucjusz w pełni rozumiał jego punkt widzenia. Potter był im konieczny od samego początku. Jako czyste poparcie był wart krocie, ale jako członek rady stawał się bezcennym. Lucjusz nie wiedział jak teraz określić wartość chłopaka. Z magią taką jak ta dawał radzie moc niewyobrażalną. Wizengamot nie zawsze tworzył własną pulę zaklęć, ale od kilku miesięcy przygotowywali się na każdą ewentualność. Z Potterem mogli zostać zaatakowani i przez wszystkich śmierciożerców pozostałych na wolności, a żaden nie ostałby się przy życiu.  
Musiał przegapić rozmowę, bo kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na środek sali, chłopak stał tam lekko zdenerwowany.  
\- Wolą Wizengamotu jest przychylić się do twojej prośby – powiedział Swingwood, jakby robił Potterowi ogromną łaskę.  
Od pięciuset lat z okładem nikt nie wywarł na radzie takiego wrażenia, aby wejść w jej szeregi z marszu. Chłopak zdawał się zaskoczony, a potem kolejna emocja przecięła jego twarz. I niedowierzanie pozostało tam przez ułamek sekundy, wyparte potem przez bezgraniczne szczęście.  
\- Rozumiem, że masz swoich iuniores? – spytał Swingwood.  
Potter wpatrywał się w czarodzieja podejrzliwie.  
\- Miałem coś ze sobą przynieść? – zdziwił się chłopak.  
Lucjusz miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.  
\- O ile miejsc w radzie się upominałeś? – spróbował Swingwood i coś jak niepewność pojawiło się we wzroku chłopaka.  
Potter jednak zmarszczył się, jakby dopiero teraz do niego docierało o czym rozmawiają.  
\- O dwa – powiedział bardzo ostrożnie chłopak, jakby badał grunt.  
Swingwood dałby mu i dziesięć.  
\- Kim zatem jest druga osoba? – spytał przewodniczący.  
\- Hermiona Granger-Weasley, niedługo Granger – powiedział Potter z pewnością w głosie.  
Swingwood wyglądał przez krótką chwilę, jakby połknął cytrynę. Dziewczyna pochodziła z rodziny bez tradycji i mało tego – zamierzała się rozwieźć z czystokrwistym. To otrzymywało się, gdy dawało się Gryfonom wybór. Przewodniczący musiał dostać swoją własną nauczkę.  
\- Dobrze zatem – zgodził się Swingwood, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem.


	10. Chapter 10

Poranne nagłówki Proroka Codziennego krzyczały. Harry spoglądał na nie z wyraźną niechęcią, bo chociaż według nich dokonał czegoś niesamowitego, osobiście uważał, że Wizengamot przyjął go w poczet swoich członków zgodnie z wcześniejszym planem. Od pięciuset lat z okładem nikt nie dostał się do Rady w ten sposób. Hermiona wspominała mu o czarodzieju, który wymyślił zasadę, na którą się powołali, ale ten mag nadal nie miał dostatecznej mocy, aby Wizengamot ugiął się pod jego żądaniem.  
Albo politycznego wsparcia. Harry na pewno takie posiadał oraz to społeczne, sądząc po nagłówkach gazet. Nawet Żongler miał niewielki artykuł o tym wydarzeniu, a Luna przeważnie stroniła od polityki.  
\- Sprawdziłam plan posiedzeń – poinformowała go Hermiona biorąc niewielki łyk herbaty.  
Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią wymownie. Nie wiedział, że Wizengamot posiada coś takiego.  
\- Członkowie rady mają obowiązek pojawić się na siedemdziesięciu pięciu procentach posiedzeń w roku. Inaczej jak sądzisz jak wielu z nich siedziałoby w domu pobierając pensję? – spytała spoglądając na niego spod swojej przydługiej już grzywki.  
To najwyraźniej było pytanie retoryczne, więc nawet nie kwapił się o jakąś szacunkową wartość.  
\- Jeśli obowiązek nie zostanie dopełniony, Rada głosuje za wotum nieufności i członek ów jest wydalany bez możliwości odwołania się oraz co ważniejsze, nie może ponownie wrócić do Wizengamotu przez okres pół wieku – ciągnęła dalej. – Nie możesz wytłumaczyć się ciążą – dodała, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Tego nie przemyślałam, ale będziesz potrzebował czasu, aby dojść do siebie. Miesiąc minimum zanim twoja magia wróci do starej kondycji – przyznała.  
Harry czuł, że robi mu się słabo.  
\- Jeśli nie będziesz opuszczał spotkań, zmieścimy się w czasie – powiedziała Hermiona. – Wszystko przeliczyłam i mielibyśmy półtorej miesiąca. Moja data jest wcześniej, ale Wizengamot przyjmie moje zwolnienie lekarskie ze Świętego Munga – wyjaśniła. – Teraz tylko pozostaje pytanie, co tak naprawdę cię interesuje.  
Harry nie wiedział kiedy miała czas na to wszystko. Sam zasnął, gdy tylko ekscytacja minęła. Ostatnimi czasy nie miał tak wiele siły jak dawniej i męczył się zaskakująco szybko. Spotkanie z Wizengamotem wyciągnęło z niego ostatki magii, która gdzieś tam jeszcze uchowała się po ataku na Ministerstwo.  
\- Co znaczy interesuje? – spytał Harry niepewnie.  
\- Rada nie jest jednolita. Członkowie mają zadania – poinformowała go. – To nie jest powszechna wiedza, ale jednak członkowie rady przeważnie zajmują się swoimi działkami, przygotowując ustawy, a uchwala je większość. Jeśli zostają zatwierdzone przez tę grupę, która jest wyspecjalizowana w danej dziedzinie, pozostali członkowie Wizengamotu ufają ich osądowi. Dlatego Voldemort z taką łatwością nimi manipulował. Wystarczył niewielki nacisk na staruszków i odwracali głowy – dodała Hermiona.  
Harry polizał usta, zastanawiając się nad tym jak będzie wyglądała ich przyszłość. Nie miał szerokiej wiedzy o czarodziejskim świecie i zaczynał dziękować zrządzeniu losu, że Hermiona wraz z nim rozpocznie tę nową drogę. Podejrzewał, że Wizengamot nie zajmował się organizacją Mistrzostw Quidditcha i jego wyspecjalizowana wiedza na ten temat, na pewno się nie przyda. Wizengamot był jednak jak drużyna – każdy miał co prawda inne zadanie, ale jednak musieli działać razem, aby wygrać. I to w pełni rozumiał.  
\- Lucjusz jest odpowiedzialny za kontakty Wizengamotu z prasą, strategię długoterminową – poinformowała go.  
\- Strategię? – spytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
\- Wojna. Kwestia zabezpieczenia czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa na wypadek ataków. Kontakty z Biurem Aurorów oraz Minister Magii – uściśliła. – Wszystko co ważne – dodała, aby to było wiadome.  
Harry wcale nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Lucjusz znał się na tym i odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Wizengamot nie był postrzegany już jako relikt przeszłości. W czasach Knota nie uchwalono żadnej interesującej ustawy, tymczasem teraz opinia publiczna była na bieżąco informowana o pracach Wizengamotu.  
\- Jestem zorientowany w strategiach obronnych – zaryzykował, ponieważ taka była prawda.  
Wielu myślało o nim jak o szukającym i przyszłym aurorze. Sam pozwolił się zamknąć w tych niewielkich szufladkach i nie żałował.  
\- Nie doceniasz się – odparła Hermiona. – Myślałam, że może zajęlibyśmy się prawem rodzinnym – dodała, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Ze względu na rozwód? – spytał szczerze.  
Hermiona pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Dostanę ten rozwód, ale jestem jedną z nielicznych, którym się to uda. Kobieta w czarodziejskim świecie nie ma za wielkich praw. Przez to, że Wizengamot nie uchwalił niczego w tym kierunku od setek lat, jesteśmy zdane na mężczyzn. Nie ma oficjalnych zapisów, że wolno nam pracować. Dzieci, które rodzimy nie mogą dostać naszych nazwisk, nawet jeśli ich ojciec ich nie chce i nie zamierza wychowywać. Albo jest przestępcą – dodała.  
Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć o dzieciach tych wszystkich śmierciożerców, które miały wyjść z sierocińców czy uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Nazwisko faktycznie bywało kamieniem u nogi, wiedział o tym sam doskonale. Z drugiej strony wątpił, aby czystokrwisty Wizengamot tak łatwo się dał przekonać. Dla nich więzy rodzinne były najważniejsze, a drzewa genealogiczne wisiały zapewne w głównych salach ich posiadłości. Nie negował tego, ale jednak dzieci Avery'ego powinny mieć czysty start – należał się im po okropnościach wojny, które uderzyły w nich z taką samą mocą jak w innych.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział szybko.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego niepewnie.  
\- To nie będzie interesujące – ostrzegła go lojalnie.  
\- Wiem – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale potrzebne.  
Jego przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się lekko z wdzięcznością.  
\- Chcesz tej ustawy z jakiś innych względów? – spytał ostrożnie.  
Nigdy nie był zbyt subtelny, ale wśród przyjaciół nie musiał się z drugiej strony tak starać. Hermiona obrażała się wyłącznie, gdy ją okłamywał. Prawda nie stanowiła dla niej problemu i przeważnie, gdy nie chciała o czymś rozmawiać, ucinała temat.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznała, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Dla mnie jest za późno. Ustawa nie obejmie takiej sytuacji jak moja i Rona – przyznała.  
\- Sytuacji – powtórzył niczym echo, czekając na jej kolejne słowa.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego kobiety zaczęły pracować? – spytała, zmieniając nagle temat. – Ponieważ mężczyźni ginęli na wojnie. Niezależnie od tego czy działo się to w mugolskim świecie czy tutaj. Zawsze chodziło o jedno i to samo; przeżycie. Czasami robisz dokładnie to; starasz się po prostu przeżyć – dodała wzruszając ramionami.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał szczerze.  
\- To dobrze, Harry – powiedziała, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.  
\- Nie, ja rozumiem tę kwestię z przeżyciem. Nie rozumiem jaki to ma związek z Ronem – uściślił.  
\- Małżeństwo jest jak wojna – powiedziała krótko.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, orientując się nagle, że Hermiona od dłuższego czasu nie mówi o miłości. Ron zawsze był tym bardziej emocjonalnym z ich dwójki. To on przytulał ją nawet, gdy jego czułości ją peszyły. Ona natomiast po prostu patrzyła na Rona z błyskiem w oku, którego już nie było. I Harry nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to wszystko zniknęło.  
\- Nawet nie rób takiej miny – dodała pospiesznie. – To nie jest twoja wina, że moje małżeństwo się rozpadło.  
Pokiwał głową, chcąc otrząsnąć się z nieprzyjemnych myśli.  
\- Każde małżeństwo tak wygląda? – spytał niepewnie.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad istotą ślubu. Czarodzieje tej samej płci po prostu mieszkali ze sobą. Najważniejsza i tak była magiczna więź, która tworzyła się z czasem. Składanie sobie przysiąg raz na całe życie wydawało mu się mocno nie na miejscu. Gdyby kogoś kochał, składałby takowe mu każdego dnia. O poranku raz, a potem wieczorem udowadniałby, że warto z nim być, ponieważ miłość zawsze wydawała mu się mocno związana z poświęceniem. Poświęcaliby się sobie wzajemnie. I to właśnie byłoby piękne, że nie musieliby o to prosić.  
Przed oczami stanął mu nagle Lucjusz, który pomimo ciemności i pijackiej nieporadności i tak starał się go ułożyć w ten sposób na łóżku, żeby to było jak najbardziej dla niego wygodne.  
\- Nie wiem Harry – przyznała Hermiona.  
I dziwnie było słyszeć te słowa w jej ustach.  
\- Moje małżeństwo wyglądało właśnie w ten sposób – dodała. – Innego nie znam.

ooo

Weekend spędził nad historią Wizengamotu, ponieważ jak wszystko w czarodziejskim świecie, Rada też posiadała kilka tomów opiewających ich wzloty i upadki. W odróżnieniu jednak od tej hogwarckiej czy magicznej edycji, Harry naprawdę rozsmakował się w perypetiach rady. Nie wiedział, że możliwe było jej odwołanie. Sądził, że Wizengamot był wieczny, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.  
Nie było w oczywisty sposób nakreślone kto do jakiego stronnictwa należał, ale Hermiona miała rację. Nawet w wiekach poprzednich poszczególni członkowie rady mieli swoje zadania i starali się je wypełniać jak mogli. Dlatego przeważnie niektóre z dziedzin życia kulały. Wizengamot bowiem najaktywniej działał w okresie wojny i to on stworzył Biuro Aurorów, którzy mieli sprawować porządek na ulicach czarodziejskich. Wizengamot jednak miał wciąż możliwość powołania pod różdżki wszystkich dorosłych czarodziejów, którzy ukończyli szkołę w razie gdyby nastąpiło jakieś zagrożenie.  
Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać dlaczego pod Hogwartem w czasie bitwy nie było prawie nikogo. Nie wiedział jak daleko śmierciożercy zinwigilowali radę, ale nie słyszał o zatrzymaniach. Wizengamot byłby skończony, gdyby społeczeństwo dowiedziało się o zdradzie sięgającej tak wysoko.  
Hermiona siedziała na kanapie, skupiona na spisywaniu swoich wspomnień z bitwy. Udało się ocucić kolejnych dwóch członków Zakonu Feniksa, co uważała za osobisty sukces.  
\- Ilu członków Wizengamotu zostało wymienionych? – spytał ciekawie.  
Wciąż uczył się nazwisk tych obecnych, którzy w poniedziałek mieli stać się jego kolegami. Swingwood – przewodniczący rady był łatwy do zapamiętania. Był najstarszym członkiem Wizengamotu i wyglądał tak, jakby w każdej chwili miał się wywrócić. Harry pamiętał wyraźnie, że jego dłonie trzęsły się, ale to było mylące. Od mężczyzny biła aura pewności siebie i dziwnej siły. Harry nie znał jej źródła, ale podejrzewał, że Swingwood miałby im naprawdę wiele do opowiedzenia o swojej młodości.  
\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.  
\- Jak usunięto poprzednich członków? – spytał wprost.  
Nie było żadnych wzmianek w prasie z tego okresu. Pamiętał jedynie, że przedstawiono nowy skład rady w chwili, gdy rozszerzano jurysdykcję aurorów. Biuro miało prawo zaglądać do skrytek w banku Gringotta i chociaż gobliny nie były zadowolone, to naprawdę było konieczne. Zamrożono fundusze śmierciożerców, aby utrudnić im ukrywanie się i działalność.  
\- Nie żyją – powiedziała Hermiona. – Kilka samobójstw – dodała.  
Harry otworzył szeroko usta, ale żaden dźwięk się przez nie nie przedostał.  
\- Samobójstw? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Uwierz mi, że to były samobójstwa. Nie upozorowano tego w ten sposób – poinformowała go przyjaciółka. – Voldemort część z nich trzymał pod [i]Imperio[i/i] i kiedy zdali sobie sprawę z tego do czego doprowadzili… - urwała sugestywnie.  
\- Samobójstwo – powtórzył Harry, czując nagłą suchość w ustach.  
\- Inni zostali usunięci w drodze tajnego głosowania. Pozostałych Lucjusz powiadomił o czekających na nich celach w Azkabanie jeśli będą dalej działali na niekorzyść czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa – dodała.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Skąd to wiesz? – spytał, nie wiedząc nawet czy chce dostać odpowiedź.  
\- Hesper pomagał mu wynajdywać tych ludzi. Członkowie Wizengamotu, którzy wiedzieli, że będą mieli kłopoty po tym jak wojna się skończyła, rozpierzchli się po świecie. Niewymowni świadczą różne usługi – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami. – To jednak nie był projekt naszego departamentu, więc…  
\- Nie jest utajniony – dokończył za nią.

ooo

Harry czuł, że pierwsze spotkanie z Wizengamotem nie przebiegnie tak łatwo. Weszli z Hermioną do środka i niemal natychmiast zamarli, ponieważ głosy w sali ucichły. Harry czuł się obserwowany dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy przemierzył całą Wielką Salę, a Tiara miała poinformować ich wszystkich, do którego Domu będzie przynależał. Tutaj odczuwał podobne oczekiwanie.  
Nie musiał też nawet odwracać głowy, żeby wiedzieć gdzie znajduje się Lucjusz.  
Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół, a potem skinęła kilku osobom głową, jakby niemo witała się ze starymi znajomymi. Jej czarodziejska szata kryła ciążowe krągłości, ale on zdecydował się na garnitur. Naprawdę czuł się o wiele lepiej w mugolskim ubraniu i chociaż wpatrywano się w niego z dezaprobatą, nie chciał, aby pomyśleli nawet przez sekundę, że ma zamiar grać w stu procentach według ich zasad. Nie był tradycjonalistą, a czarodziejski świat znał od niedawna. Chciał go reformować, a nie trwać w zaskorupiałych regułach, które sięgały czasów Merlina.  
Zacisnął dłonie na notatniku, który wziął z domu i podążył za przyjaciółką, która już wspinała się po niewielkich stopniach.  
Swingwood odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.  
\- Dzisiaj omawiamy roszczenia Biura Aurorów – rozpoczął mężczyzna. – Przypominam, że na poprzednim spotkaniu uznaliśmy, że musimy rozważyć ten projekt. Pytanie jednak kto miałby nadzorować prace aurorów – dodał przewodniczący.  
\- Rozszerzaliśmy ich uprawnienia dwukrotnie podczas tego roku – powiedział ktoś.  
\- Zrobimy to ponownie, jeśli będzie to konieczne – rzucił Swingwood.  
\- I utworzymy oddział, który będzie miał nieograniczone kompetencje, a którego metody już teraz pozostawiają wiele do życzenia – wtrącił Lucjusz.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Harry w ogóle zabierze głos podczas tego spotkania.  
\- Trzy dni temu podczas przesłuchania pobito na śmierć oskarżonego – poinformował ich Lucjusz. – Oczywiście był śmierciożercą, ale jednak aurorzy posunęli się o krok za daleko.  
\- Dlaczego nie zastosowano Veritaserum? – spytała Hermiona.  
\- Przesłuchiwany był oklumentą i legilimentą – odparł Lucjusz.  
Kilka osób z lewej zaczęło prowadzić ożywioną rozmowę, z której Harry wychwycił jedynie tyle, że śmierć zwolennika Voldemorta to nie była wielka strata dla społeczeństwa. Azkaban był przepełniony, a kolejnych więźniów przybywało.  
\- Czy w Biurze Aurorów nie mają legilimenty? – pytała dalej Hermiona.  
\- Podejrzewam, że nikogo z takim doświadczeniem, aby przesłuchiwanie w ten sposób było możliwe – odparł Lucjusz.  
\- Poza tym to jest nielegalne – dodał Swingwood.  
\- Bardziej nielegalne niż mordowanie bezbronnego człowieka? – spytała Hermiona i Harry miał ochotę przybić jej piątkę.  
Sala zawrzała, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy. Śmierciożerców przestano traktować jak ludzi podczas procesów, gdy nawet nie pytani, szczerze opowiadali o tym jak gwałcili i torturowani całe czarodziejskie rodziny. Członkowie niektórych z tych rodów, byli podczas rozpraw, ale szybko procesy zaczęły odbywać się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Harry był jednak na znakomitej większości, podobnie jak Hermiona i Ron. Zetknęli się z tak sporą liczbą śmierciożerców, że prawie zawsze zeznawali. Harry najczęściej jednak pozwalał korzystać ze swoich wspomnień w myślodsiewni.  
\- Bezbronnego? – prychnęła jakaś kobieta.  
Hermiona spojrzała w jej kierunku z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem w oczach.  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ żądamy zemsty czy chcemy nowego porządku w świecie? – spytała jego przyjaciółka spokojnie. – Zamordowano człowieka. Zrobili to ludzie, którzy mają nas chronić. Tak to wygląda z punktu prawa. Z punktu widzenia nas, tych, którzy prawo ustanawiają – ciągnęła dalej. – Z punktu widzenia Biura Aurorów też poniesiono porażkę, ponieważ martwi nie mówią. Nie zdobyto zeznań, które być może doprowadziłyby nas do kolejnej grupy, którą należy jak najszybciej zlikwidować.  
\- Jest pani zatem za odrzuceniem roszczeń? – spytał Swingwood, aby być pewnym.  
\- Nie, jestem za zmodernizowaniem Biura Aurorów, skoro ich metody nie skutkują – odparła spokojnie.  
Harry starał się ukryć uśmiech, ale nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.  
\- Korzystacie z mugolskich metod podczas, gdy magia daje tyle możliwości – dodała Hermiona.  
Lucjusz przyglądał się ich dwójce przez dłuższą chwilą, a potem Harry zobaczył jak głowa mężczyzny kiwa się lekko, jakby Malfoy nieświadomie zgadzał się z tezami jego przyjaciółki.  
\- Należy wyposażyć Biuro w nowe środki – stwierdził Lucjusz.  
\- Nie mamy pieniędzy na nowe kursy – powiedział ktoś bardzo wyraźnie.  
\- Ministerstwo ma jeszcze rezerwy – poinformował ich Swingwood. – Porozmawiasz z Amelią na ten temat, Lucjuszu? Od niej będzie zależało czy w Biurze Aurorów zostaną podniesione kwalifikacje.

ooo*

Lucjusz nie mógł nadziwić się temu jak Potter odpowiednio wyglądał na obitym pluszem krześle. Wizengamot wprawiał ludzi w zakłopotanie, ponieważ przeważnie w powietrzu unosiły się drobinki ich magii, tworząc stosunkowo dość gęstą atmosferę. Samo pomieszczenie zostało pomyślane tak, aby tylko intensyfikować wrażenie, ponieważ chcieli, aby petenci ustępowali przed ich połączoną mocą.  
Przyzwyczajenie się do tego jednak zajmowało trochę, a Potter siedział niewzruszony na swoim miejscu i obserwował ich z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Granger wzdrygała się od czasu do czasu i pocierała swoje ramiona, jakby chciała zetrzeć ze skóry magię, ale to było normalne. Każdy z nich przeżył coś podobnego, chociaż Lucjusz nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
Spotkanie dobiegało końca. Przewodniczący spoglądał na nowo przybyłych, jakby oczekiwał od nich jakiegoś znaku. Nie wymagano tego oczywiście od Pottera, ale byłoby dobrze widzianym, gdyby przedstawił swoje stanowisko w stosunku do obecnego stanu czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Wizengamot nie ukrywał, że zamierza zrewolucjonizować i unowocześnić urzędy, które pozostawały nietknięte przez lata reformami. Banki wyrwały się spod ich kurateli jeszcze przed wiekami, a kwestia wilkołactwa wciąż pozostawała przemilczana, a tymczasem Fenrir pogryzł tak wiele dzieci, że zamierzano utworzyć z nich osobną klasę w Hogwarcie, co Lucjusz osobiście uważał za nie do przyjęcia.  
\- Proszę o zabranie głosu – powiedziała Granger niespodziewanie.  
Teczka w jej dłoni zdawała się pełna dokumentów. Draco zapewne pomyślałby od razu, że dziewczyna zamierza podjąć temat skrzatów, ale Lucjusz wiedział doskonale, że Granger nie była tą samą żyjącą marzeniami Gryfonką.  
\- Oczywiście pani Weasley, mównica należy do pani – powiedział Swingwood.  
\- Granger-Weasley lub po prostu Granger – poprawiła go kobieta, prostując się nieznacznie.  
Spojrzała na przewodniczącego, jakby spodziewała się oporu z jego strony, ale tej po prostu skinął głową.  
\- Przygotowaliśmy dość długą przemowę – zaczęła Granger, zerkając na Pottera, ale nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że ta dwójka zamierzała współpracować. – Aczkolwiek wiem, że spotkanie przedłużyło się, więc nie chcemy zabierać państwu więcej czasu. Chcielibyśmy złożyć wniosek o rozpoczęcie prac nad nowelizacją ustaw dotyczących praw kobiet oraz dzieci, ponieważ wojna postawiła nasze społeczeństwo w sytuacji, gdzie ci najsłabsi muszą mierzyć się z największymi problemami – odparła.  
\- Kto miałby się tym zająć? – spytał Swingwood.  
\- Ja oraz Harry Potter – odpowiedziała, wyciągając jednocześnie ze swojego notatnika całkiem sporej długości pergamin, który rozwinął się leniwie.  
\- Jaki byłby przedmiot tych prac dokładnie? – zainteresował się przewodniczący.  
Granger zawahała się po raz pierwszy i odchrząknęła.  
\- Wiele dzieci urodziło się w czasie wojny oraz bezpośrednio po niej, które zostały poczęte wbrew woli matek. Zgodnie z czarodziejskim prawem noszą teraz nazwiska ojców, czyli śmierciożerców, którzy wybili ich rodziny, gwałcili i przynieśli wyłącznie zło. Chcielibyśmy przede wszystkim znieść prawo nakazujące nazywanie dzieci nazwiskami ojców, o ile matki tych dzieci oraz ich ojcowie nie będą co do tego zgodni. Podobnie rzecz ma się z majątkami śmierciożerców. Nie możemy sądownie pozbawić ich pieniędzy. Jedynie zamroziliśmy ich konta. Chciałabym, aby kobiety pokrzywdzone przez śmierciożerców i wychowujące dzieci, które są potomkami tych mężczyzn, dostały zadośćuczynienie oraz alimenty zasądzone przez nas – wyjaśniła.  
W sali zrobiło się tak cicho, że Lucjusz prawie słyszał skrobanie pióra Pottera, chociaż coś mówiło mu, że chłopak głównie zajmował swój czas. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego o innych równie wstrząśniętych. Nigdy jeszcze nie posunięto tak daleko idącej propozycji.  
\- Ta ustawa dotyczyłaby tylko majątków śmierciożerców? – spytał Handit.  
Jego nalana twarz wyglądała nieprzyjemnie nawet z tej odległości. Granger spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym wyzwaniem w oczach.  
\- Nie. Dotyczyłaby wszystkich kobiet, które poczęły nieślubne dzieci oraz tych, które rozwiodłyby się – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Chyba nie sądzi pani, że… - zaczął Handit.  
\- Sądzę, że skoro praca nad dzieckiem wymaga dwójki osób powinni również finansowo dzielić obowiązki – weszła mu w słowo kobieta. – Jesteśmy lata świetlne za mugolami. Tam takie prawo działa od dziesiątków lat.  
Handit wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby miał dostać zawału i Lucjusz współczuł zarówno jemu jak jego wielu kochankom.  
\- Popieram – wtrąciła Summerby i coraz więcej głosów odzywało się tuż za nią.  
Niemal cała żeńska część Wizengamotu zdawała się być zgodna co do tej części. Swingwood wyglądał na mocno poruszonego. Zapewne jak większość z obecnych sądził, że Potter zainteresuje się częścią wojenną ich działalności, ale chłopak już wtedy w domu Amelii twierdził, że chce się wycofać.  
\- Popieram – powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie, a jego zwolennicy niemal natychmiast wznieśli różdżki, aby tylko potwierdzić, że ta grupa również jest za nowelizacją ustawy.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry czuł się pełen energii, gdy wyszedł ze spotkania. Hermiona wydawała się równie zadowolona co on. Nie dostali zgody przez aklamację, ale w zasadzie nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu sprawy. Hermiona wręcz sądziła, że będą musiały ukazać się artykuły przypominające w jak opłakanym stanie znajdowało się prawo rodzinne, zanim Wizengamot zgodziłby się na rozpoczęcie prac.  
Rada jednak zaskoczyła swoim otwartym podejściem do sytuacji. Może przez sam fakt, że naprawdę wiele dzieci przebywających obecnie w sierocińcach zostało tam podrzuconych jako nowonarodzone z przypiętym do piersi kartkami z nazwiskami. Matki nie chciały im nawet nadawać imion.  
Harry był w jednym z takich domów i nigdy nie chciał tam ponownie wchodzić. Opiekunki robiły co mogły, ale żadna nie zrobiła nic w kierunku odnalezienia matek. Rozumiał to w pełni. Podobnie jak kobiety, które nie chciały wychowywać owoców przemocy i gwałtów, które nawet swoim nazwiskiem pluły im w twarz.  
Wszystkie sierocińce były utrzymywane z pieniędzy Ministerstwa, a skarbiec pustoszał. Zajęcie majątków śmierciożerców było niemożliwe, ponieważ prawo wiązało im dłonie. Pomysł Hermiony przynajmniej umożliwiał zabezpieczenie przyszłości dzieci, które zostały poczęte przemocą, o ile miałby kto się upomnieć o te pieniądze.  
Ścisnął dłoń przyjaciółki, gdy wchodziła przez kominek na parterze.  
\- Dom – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

ooo

Nie był na pierwszej rozprawie rozwodowej Hermiony. Wizengamot zwołał kolejne spotkanie, gdzie omawiali kwestie finansowania stypendiów, które Amelia chciała przydzielić uczniom Hogwartu. Spora ilość z nich stanowiła sieroty wojenne, a kolejne rodziny popadły w ruinę, gdy uciekały z własnych domów. Harry nie był nawet zaskoczony, że głosowanie przesunięto, ponieważ Wizengamot, chociaż dysponował swoimi niewielkimi funduszami, nie chciał kierować ich w coś tak mało znaczącego w stosunku do ogółu problemów. Zresztą Lucjusz zapewnił Amelię, że nawet jeśli nie znajdą pieniędzy państwowych, na pewno pojawi się kilku zainteresowanych inwestorów.  
Harry był pewien, że nazwisko Malfoy będzie figurować między nimi. Minister Magii opuściła posiedzenie niezwykle zadowolona.  
Swingwood zgromadził wokół siebie niewielką grupę, z którą omawiał właśnie kolejne spotkanie i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy Hermiony nie było przy nim, w zasadzie nie miał się nawet do kogo odezwać. Lucjusz stał wraz ubranymi w drogie szaty czarodziejami, którzy zdawali się żartować na jakiś temat. Żadne słowa nie docierały do niego, ale słyszał wyraźnie śmiechy. On sam ściskał notatki, które zrobił bardziej dla spokoju ducha Hermiony niż swojego własnego.  
Cały wczorajszy wieczór spędzili na przegrzebywaniu się przez prawo rodzinne i te przepisy dotyczące kobiet, które znaleźli. Od trzystu lat nikt się tym nie zajmował i znalezienie oryginalnych brzmień ustaw nie było najłatwiejsze. Hermiona nawet specjalnie fiukała do pani Pince z nadzieją, że w hogwarckiej bibliotece znajdzie jakieś zbiory starych praw, ale szkolne regały zostały mocno przerzedzone podczas wojny.  
Niewielki pożar, który wybuchł w czasie bitwy nie został ugaszony zbyt szybko. Mieli inne priorytety niż ratowanie zbiorów Hogwartu.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka rozglądając się wokół. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że nie pasował do tego środowiska. Na twarzach każdego z członków rady było wypisane, że wielu przedstawicieli ich rodzin zasiadało w Wizengamocie wcześniej, że są na swoim miejscu, podczas, gdy on coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak młody jest. Nie znał nawet dobrze mugolskiego prawa. Dursleyowie pilnowali, aby nie wiedział zbyt dużo o świecie, może po to, aby nie tęsknił za nim, gdy zamykali go pod schodami.  
Wątpił, aby jego świetne organizowanie się na małej przestrzeni miało w tym środowisku jakieś znaczenie.  
Jego wzrok błądził po nieznajomych twarzach ludzi, którzy niejako przyczyniali się do największych zmian w czarodziejskim świecie. Niektórzy z nich brali nawet czynny udział w bitwie, chociaż nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiał. Byli przyjaciółmi Dumbledore'a, który nie żył od tak wielu lat. A jego od początku traktowali jako protegowanego zmarłego dyrektora i chyba tak miało pozostać.  
Nieświadomie zaczął wgapiać się w profil twarzy Lucjusza. Mężczyzna miał zaskakująco ostre rysy, czego nie zauważył wcześniej. Może uśmiech na twarzy lekko je łagodził, a właśnie Lucjusza rozbawionego pamiętał najlepiej. I to ostatnie spotkanie, gdy oczy mężczyzny zwężały się niebezpiecznie, gdy zaczął go podejrzewać o jakąś śmieszną próbę wyłudzenia.  
Lucjusz zapewne nie spodziewał się go spotkać już nigdy. Harry przecież twierdził, że zamierza wycofać się z życia publicznego i tak naprawdę wyglądał jego plan. Może dlatego Lucjusz zdecydował się z nim przespać. Jednak noc z dzieciakiem, którego już nigdy nie zobaczy na oczy. Mężczyzna nawet nie krył teraz swojego lekkiego niezadowolenia z jego obecności w Wizengamocie. Zdawał się śledzić każdy jego ruch i jeśli Harry dobrze znał Ślizgonów – a miał jakieś pojęcie o nich – zapewne Lucjusz czekał na jakieś jego potknięcie, aby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że miał kompletną rację.  
Malfoy przerwał w pół słowa swoją wypowiedź i odwrócił się w jego stronę, jakby czuł, że jest obserwowany. Harry pospiesznie zebrał notatki ze swojego pulpitu i zaczął przepychać się w stronę wyjścia. W zasadzie dłuższe przebywanie wśród radnych niewiele mu dało. Nikt nie był zainteresowany, aż tak bardzo zmianą czegoś tak mało ważnego dla czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa w tej chwili.

ooo

Hermiona wyglądała na roztrzęsioną, gdy wyszła z sali sądowej. Czekał na nią na zewnątrz, nie chcąc wchodzić w połowie i przeszkadzać. Nie chciał pozostawić po sobie złego wrażenia, gdy zapewne miał zostać wezwany jako świadek. Nie był pewien jak odbywały się te rozprawy, ale czuł, że nie obejdzie się to bez jego ingerencji. W końcu pewne oskarżenia zostały rzucone.  
Pani Weasley wyszła drugimi drzwiami i natychmiast skierowała się w ich stronę, a Hermiona – o ile to było jeszcze bardziej możliwe – wyglądała tylko na bardziej zdenerwowaną.  
\- Nic co powiesz, nie sprawi, że będę cię mniej nienawidzić – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka, ignorując, tłumek, który się wokół nich zaczął zbierać.  
\- Ależ kochanie, chyba nie sądzisz, że będziesz w stanie wychować dzieci, pracując – rzuciła Molly i Harry naprawdę nie chciał tego słuchać.  
\- Ron też pracuje – wypluła Hermiona. – Nie ma go całymi dniami. Jak niby miałby się nimi zająć? – spytała.  
\- Ma mnie – odparła Molly, jakby to było oczywiste.  
\- Też myślałam, że cię mam – warknęła Hermiona. – Miałaś być dla mnie matką, ale… - urwała, gdy głos uwiązł jej w gardle.  
Harry przytulił ją do siebie, zanim zdążył się zastanowić co robi.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał cicho.  
\- Chcą odebrać mi dzieci, rozumiesz? – spytała Hermiona podniesionym głosem. – Ron zamierzał wnioskować, że nie mam się jak utrzymać, ale najwyraźniej teraz jako członek Wizengamotu będę miała za mało czasu, aby je wychowywać – dodała.  
\- Bzdury – powiedział szybko, ignorując Molly. – Nie mogą być aż takimi idiotami. Jesteś jedyną uczennicą Hogwartu, która uczęszczała na wszystkie zajęcia – przypomniał jej. – Dla ciebie to pestka – dodał.  
\- Najwyraźniej tego nie widzą w ten sposób – odparła Hermiona.  
Czuł jak dziewczyna drży i kiedy spojrzał nad jej ramieniem, dostrzegł niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie Rona. Chłopak udzielał właśnie wywiadu, chociaż Harry naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć jak jego niedawny jeszcze przyjaciel może być takim dupkiem. Słyszał z opowieści, że rozwody wyciągają z ludzi najgorsze instynkty, ale to już graniczyło z wszelkimi normami moralności. Hermiona nigdy nie odcięłaby Rona od dzieci. To ona była pierwszą, która twierdziła, że każde zasługiwało na oboje rodziców; ojca i matkę, niezależnie od tego czy oboje się dogadywali.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć, że… - zaczęła Molly.  
\- Rozumiem doskonale, że lubisz być bezużyteczną ścierką swojego męża – odparła Hermiona, wyswabadzając się z jego uścisku. – Musisz zrozumieć, że niektórzy mają większe ambicje niż podcieranie cudzego tyłka – dodała.  
\- Możemy panią zacytować? – krzyknął ktoś w tłumie dziennikarzy i Harry dostrzegł samopiszące pióra, które z szaleńczą prędkością notowały.  
Molly wyglądała na mocno zszokowaną. Harry sam nie wiedział za bardzo co powinien zrobić. Czuł jedynie, że Hermiona cała drży, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.  
\- Wychodzimy – rzucił tylko, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciółkę. – I nie możecie tego cytować, ponieważ to stanowiło prywatną rozmowę mojej koleżanki z jej teściową, która nie jest osobą publiczną – przypomniał dziennikarzom.  
\- Ależ moja mama jest osobą publiczną – usłyszał za sobą głos Rona. – Jest pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, co z kolei… - nie usłyszał dalej części.  
Przepchnął się do ministerialnego kominka i włożył w roztrzęsioną dłoń Hermiony garść proszku.  
\- Dom – powiedział tylko.

ooo

Hermiona spała od kilku godzin. Płacz wyczerpał ją tak bardzo, że Harry zmuszony był ją lewitować do jej pokoju i teraz siedział w jednym z foteli, wgapiając się w jej napiętą nawet podczas snu twarz. Może było nawet lepiej, że Lucjusz nie wiedział o dziecku. Nie znali się, a widząc, co robią sobie ludzie, którzy się kiedyś kochali – nie mógł powstrzymać myśli jaki horror odegrałby się z jego udziałem.  
Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jakie artykuły ukażą się w Proroku Codziennym. Może i gazeta zaczęła rzetelniej przygotowywać wydania, ale to wciąż w dużej mierze był szmatławiec z niewielką rubryką poświęconą Wizengamotowi, którą zapewne i tak redagował Lucjusz. A przynajmniej Harry miał takie wrażenie za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na specyficzne słownictwo.  
Nie przepadał za wtrącaniem się w cudze sprawy, ale widok Hermiony, która nie potrafiła nawet utrzymać w dłoniach filiżanki z herbatą, sprawiał, że miał ochotę rzucić w Rona kilkoma Niewybaczalnymi. Może kolejny raz w życiu Crucio naprawdę miałoby swoją moc. Chyba pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatriks.  
Rzucił na pokój Hermiony zaklęcie zabezpieczające i stanął przed kominkiem, zastanawiając się czy w ogóle to dobry pomysł. Ściskał w dłoni odrobinę proszku, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Hermiona odradzała mu aportację, twierdząc, że to nie jest odpowiednia forma podróżowania dla osób w ciąży, więc musiał pogodzić się ze swoim kominkiem.  
\- Dom Weasleyów – powiedział w końcu.  
Prawie wywrócił się, gdy w końcu wylądował w salonie Rona. Mężczyzna siedział na kanapie i spoglądał na niego z pewną dozą zainteresowania, która Harry'emu się wcale nie podobała.  
\- Nie wiem co jest pomiędzy tobą a Hermioną – zaczął, ale Ron wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się – powiedział Weasley.  
\- Jak mam się nie wtrącać? – warknął zirytowany. – Czy ty zwariowałeś? Ona jest w ciąży! Nie powinieneś jej denerwować – poinformował mężczyznę. – Daj jej ten rozwód – dodał.  
\- Chyba ty zwariowałeś – warknął Ron. – Po moim trupie.  
Harry nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- Ona dostanie ten rozwód, rozumiesz. Będziesz ciągał ją po sądach i tworzył kolejne niestworzone historie, które podłapie Prorok, ale to nie sprawi, że ona cię znowu pokocha i wróci do ciebie. W tej chwili to niemożliwe. Jedyne co możesz zrobić to dać jej ten rozwód. Ona nie odbierze ci dzieci. Będziesz mógł je widywać – ciągnął dalej Harry, ale Ron roześmiał się, jakby nie słyszał niczego bardziej niedorzecznego.  
\- Nie dam jej rozwodu – powtórzył uparcie Weasley. – A jeśli go dostanie to kosztem dzieci, które są moje. Nie twoje. I ona też nie jest twoja. Wróci, gdy będę miał dzieci. Nie będzie miała innego wyboru – wyjaśnił mu Ron.  
\- To jest twój plan? – spytał zszokowany Harry. – Zmusić ją do tego, żeby z tobą była?! – krzyknął, ponieważ nie wiedział nawet jak do tego podejść. – Pomyśl o tym chociaż przez minutę – zaproponował mu, irytując się tylko bardziej. – Chociaż minutę rusz mózgownicą. Obaj znamy Hermionę jak nikt inny. Miałeś szansę…  
\- A teraz ty jej chcesz – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna, wstając nagle.  
Harry cofnął się instynktownie, widząc w rękach Rona różdżkę.  
\- Jestem gejem – przypomniał mu, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – I przyszedłem tutaj przypomnieć ci, że Hermiona jest w ciąży i ciąganie jej po salach sądowych pokazuje tylko jak bardzo zależy ci na niej i na dzieciach – dodał, a potem wszedł do kominka. – Pamiętaj o tym, bo byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale jeśli dalej będziesz się zachowywał w ten sposób. Przekreślisz wszystko co kiedyś nas łączyło – poinformował go na odchodnym.  
Kiedy pojawił się w końcu we własnym salonie, zrobił coś, czego zapewne nikt się po nim nie spodziewał. Zablokował adres Rona, wiedząc, że Weasley był nie do przewidzenia, jeśli chodziło o swoją upartość. Ron nie myślał o konsekwencjach swoich czynów. To kiedyś łączyło ich obu, ale Harry zaczynał dostrzegać coraz więcej. Rozmowa z Weasleyem była głupia. Sądził, że przemówi mu do rozsądku, ale Ron nie należał do tych, którzy słuchają kogokolwiek. I Hermiona przed tygodniami miała rację – coś w głębi jego duszy podpowiadało mu, że Weasley posłuchałby prędzej jego niż żony, ale może ten etap dawno minął.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – spytała dziewczyna, prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Ronem – przyznał, ponieważ nie było sensu jej okłamywać.  
Spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie poszło najlepiej – dodał, chociaż nie musiał.  
Hermiona zapewne zauważyła to od razu. Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się czy streszczać jej tę rozmowę. Nie sądził, aby umknęło jej cokolwiek – nawet najnowszy plan Rona.  
\- Przykro mi, że cię w to wciągnęłam – powiedziała w końcu jego przyjaciółka i Harry'emu wydawało się przez sekundę, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Zwariowałaś? – spytał, ale tym razem nie był zirytowany, a raczej przerażony. – Herm, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i…  
\- Zawsze byłeś przede wszystkim kumplem Rona – poinformowała go i chociaż głos się jej nie załamywał, widział, że jest poruszona.  
Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, a potem otworzył po prostu swoje ramiona, czekając aż do niego przyjdzie.  
\- Zawsze byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Widać to podobno jednak wtedy, gdy ktoś kogoś potrzebuje… czy jak to tam szło – zawahał się, ale Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać w jego bark.  
Czuł wyraźnie nacisk jej sporego już brzucha na jego mięśnie. Nie po raz pierwszy zaczął zastanawiać się jak wiele przytyje. Zaczynał powoli zauważać coraz więcej zmian. Nie wymiotował, ale reagował na silne zapachy. Zmiany magii mocno odbijały się na nim, więc starał się zaciskać dłonie, aby jakoś się kontrolować. Czasami chciało mu się płakać, ale bardziej wiązał to ze stresem niż czymkolwiek innym. Nie był pewien czy w pewnej chwili nie zacznie się zachowywać irracjonalnie – Hermiona całkiem dobrze reagowała nawet podczas burz hormonalnych, ale on nigdy nie był zbyt silny.  
\- Chodź, dokopmy im prawnie – rzucił jeszcze. – Mam dla ciebie wielką stertę notatek – próbował ją skusić i chyba pomogło, bo Hermiona parsknęła, jakby znowu udało mu się ją rozbawić.

ooo

Lucjusz nie należał do osób, które interesowały się plotkami, ale Prorok Codzienny miał nieprzyjemny zwyczaj krzyczenia do niego nagłówkami. Kolejny, który przyciągnął jego uwagę, sprawił, że poczuł jak pot zaczyna spływać mu po plecach.  
Hermiona Granger-Weasley uderza w fundament rodziny? Nad czym pracuje Wizengamot?  
Lucjusz nie był idiotą. Wiedział, że Weasley w końcu przestanie uderzać wyłącznie w żonę i zacznie niszczyć jej pracę, ponieważ tak zrobiłby każdy czarodziej, który chciałby odzyskać panowanie nad swoją żoną. Jednak najdroższy Ronald wycelował w Wizengamot, więc zaczynała się rozgrywka, która miała kosztować ich albo decyzyjność Rady, albo istnienie Biura. Lucjusz nie sądził, że aurorzy będą chcieli się tak szybko wyrwać spod kontroli, ale najwyraźniej mylił się.  
Draco czknął, gdy zobaczył nagłówki i przeprosił niemal natychmiast, a potem pospiesznie otworzył gazetę, nie ukrywając nawet, że interesuje go cała sytuacja.  
\- Weasley chyba zwariował – stwierdził jego syn.  
\- Weasleyowie nie są znani ze zbyt wielkiego wyczucia – rzucił Lucjusz niezobowiązująco.  
Za Granger stał Potter, starający się uspokoić swoją przyjaciółkę. Najwyraźniej młodą matkę poniosły nerwy i Lucjusz się jej nie dziwił.  
\- Kiedy następna rozprawa? – spytał ciekawie Draco.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego i zrobił głębszy wdech.  
\- Zapewne jak najszybciej po tym artykule – odparł, ponieważ Weasley jakimś cudem porozumiał się z sędzią, co nie wróżyło Granger dobrze.  
Jeśli dziewczyna straci dzieci i tak będzie to łaskawe rozwiązanie dla niej. Nie sądził, aby udało się jej kiedykolwiek uwolnić od męża. Zapewne powinna porozumieć się z matką Blaise'a Zabini. Lucjusz nie pamiętał dokładnie jak nazywa się Cecilia, ale jako jedna z nielicznych wychodziła dobrze na rozwodach. A ci głupcy dalej sądzili, że uda się ją usidlić.  
\- Granger będą potrzebni przyjaciele – stwierdził Lucjusz.  
Niewymowni zapewne nie zamierzali się wtrącać. Wizengamot na pewno nie będzie się mieszał.  
\- Co z jej rodziną? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Zobliviatowała ich zanim udała się z Potterem i Weasleyem na tę ich tajemniczą wyprawę. Nie udało się im przywrócić pamięci – poinformował go Draco i Lucjusz nie pytał skąd jego syn tak wiele o nich wie.  
\- Pewnie sądziła, że Weasleyowie zastąpią jej matkę i ojca – stwierdził, nie chcąc wdawać się w dalsza dyskusję.  
\- Ma Pottera – wtrącił jednak jego syn.  
\- Ma Pottera – potwierdził Lucjusz.  
\- W końcu zdobył dla niej miejsce w Wizengamocie – ciągnął dalej Draco.  
\- Nie powiem ci nad czym pracujemy – odparł Lucjusz, nie odrywając się nawet od gazety.  
Usłyszał tylko zirytowane prychnięcie.  
\- Granger jednak radzi sobie całkiem dobrze – dodał, wiedząc, że jedynie tyle interesuje jego syna.

ooo

Harry schował najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego i chociaż Hermiona przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, nie zamierzał dzielić się z nią gazetą. Herbata smakowała mu dzisiejszego dnia jakoś dziwnie, więc odsunął od siebie filiżankę z obrzydzeniem. Żadna porcja cukru nie pomagała.  
\- Och, zaczęły ci się pojawiać smaki – powiedziała Hermiona, dziwnie szczęśliwa.  
\- Myślałem, że to oznacza, że będę się rzucał na śledzie albo coś w tym rodzaju – stwierdził, nalewając sobie po prostu kubek wody.  
\- I niechęć do innych – poinformowała go. – Długo nie przejdzie – uprzedziła go. – Jak się ogólnie czujesz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Był dość zmęczony, ale w zasadzie wiele wczoraj zrobili. Pracowali prawie nieprzerwanie, więc zapewne to też miało swój udział w jego samopoczuciu. Całe te nerwy związane z Ronem i ustawą, Wizengamotem i ciążą samą w sobie. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, a nawet atak w Ministerstwie to czuł się wyśmienicie.  
W czasie wojny miał problemy ze snem. W zasadzie za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony podnieść różdżkę przeciwko komukolwiek, odchorowywał to. Było gorzej, gdy Ron ich opuścił, zazdrosny o Hermionę i może powinni byli już wtedy zauważyć, że Weasley nie wspierał ich aż tak mocno. W końcu już raz ich zostawił. Jednak jak zawsze nie uczyli się na własnych błędach.  
\- Jest tak dobrze, jak mogłoby być – odparł Harry. – Wieczorem muszę przejrzeć rachunki – dodał, ponieważ postanowił to robić raz w miesiącu i nieubłaganie nadchodził ten dzień.  
\- Mogę ci pomóc – zaproponowała szybko dziewczyna. – Nigdy nie ustaliliśmy…  
\- Nawet nie kończ – wszedł jej w słowo. – Nie będziesz płacić za mieszkanie. Na pewno nie mi. Gotujesz, zabezpieczyłaś dom i znalazłaś nam pracę – wyliczył. – Może ja powinienem spytać ile jestem winien? – zainteresował się.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ofuknęła go.  
Wzruszył ramionami, a potem zaczął wpatrywać się w nią o wiele bardziej intensywnie. Było wiele rzeczy, których sobie nie mówili, a czuł, że powinni byli. Przeżyli z sobą cały Hogwart i okres wojny, gdzie było jeszcze trudniej. Hermiona była tą, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, prawda? – spytał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
Nagle wydawało mu się bardzo ważne, żeby zrozumiała jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Pamiętał doskonale jak to było nie mieć nikogo i Hermiona zdawała się być dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji. Ale to nie była prawda. Mieli siebie nawzajem. On to czuł bardzo mocno.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z początku nieśmiało, ale potem coraz szerzej, aż w końcu zobaczył w jej oczach zaczątki tego dawnego blasku, który gdzieś ukrył się przed jego wzrokiem.  
\- Wiem – odparła.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry nie spodziewał się, że po powrocie z Ministerstwa zobaczy w swoim salonie Draco Malfoya. Chłopak wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie na jego wysłużonej kanapie ubrany w szaty o jakimś podejrzanym kroju. Zapewne najnowszym tego sezonu. Harry nie znał się na modzie, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie obchodziła go za bardzo.  
Hermiona odłożyła filiżankę na stolik, nie podnosząc się jednak. Malfoy był tym, który poderwał się na równe nogi i Harry nie spodziewał się, że ta szczupła dłoń zostanie wyciągnięta w jego stronę. Dziecięce animozje pozostawili co prawda w Hogwarcie i nie rozmawiali o tym jak Draco uratował im życie w dworze Malfoyów, ale jednak nie mógł nazwać chłopaka swoim przyjacielem. Dzieliło ich zbyt wiele.  
\- Draco wpadł na herbatę – poinformowała go Hermiona, gdy Harry ściskał zaskakująco chłodną dłoń.  
Zawsze sądził, że mężczyźni mają ciepłe ręce, ale może Malfoy był zbyt szczupły, żeby generować coś takiego. Albo arystokratyczne wychowanie pozostawiło go lodowatym w kontaktach z ludźmi.  
\- Jasne – rzucił Harry, wzruszając ramionami.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien powiedzieć jeszcze. Malfoy nie odezwał się ani słowem, a Hermiona nazwała w końcu chłopaka po imieniu, więc może powinien zostawić ich samych. Nie znał protokołu. Może żaden taki nie istniał.  
\- Będę… - zaczął pospiesznie.  
\- Och, Potter, przecież nie uciekaj – powiedział Malfoy zaskakując go. – Jestem ciekaw wieści z wielkiego świata – dorzucił chłopak.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie. Przeważnie na balach starali się unikać. Draco zresztą przebywał we Francji dość długi czas. A potem chyba nawet wyjechał do Stanów. Może uciekał przed wspomnieniami związanymi ze śmiercią matki. Harry sam nie potrafił zdobyć się na zamieszkanie w Dolinie Godryka, chociaż nie pamiętał rodziców.  
Hermiona podała mu filiżankę herbaty, więc usiadł na kanapie koło Draco, orientując się, że jego przyjaciółka po raz pierwszy wybrała fotel Syriusza.  
W pokoju zrobiło się dość cicho. Harry starał się znaleźć jakiś interesujący ich wszystkich temat, ale mocno wątpił, aby takowy istniał.  
\- Więc… - zaczął, kręcąc się nerwowo.  
W końcu dotarło do niego, że spał z ojcem Malfoya, co oznaczało też, że nosił w sobie młodszego brata lub młodszą siostrę Draco. Jakoś wcześniej go to nie uderzyło i teraz nie mógł przestać o tym nagle myśleć.  
\- Wpadaliśmy na siebie z Draco w Ministerstwie ostatnio – odparła Hermiona. – Zastanawia się nad pracą w jednym z departamentów – dodała.  
\- O, którym? – spytał Harry niemal od razu. – Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz do Wielkiej Brytanii – dodał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Malfoy nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Departament do spraw wykorzystania czarnomagicznych artefaktów – odparł Draco, spinając się lekko, jakby czekał na nieprzyjemny komentarz.  
Hermiona nie wydawała się jednak zaskoczona, więc musiała słyszeć o tym wcześniej. Ron zapewne faktycznie wtrąciłby coś złośliwego, ale on jakoś nie mógł z siebie niczego wykrztusić. Draco był doskonałym kandydatem do pracy w tym wydziale. Na pewno stykał się z podobnymi podczas wojny i znał ich działanie. Może nawet wypróbowano je na nim. Harry nie wiedział co działo się we dworze, ale Bellatriks nie wydawała się wyjątkowo zadowolona ze swojego siostrzeńca, gdy widzieli ją ostatnio.  
\- To byłaby raczej niebezpieczna praca – wtrącił Harry, starając się brzmieć niezobowiązująco.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego niewzruszenie i nagle wróciła cała nagła niechęć do arystokratycznych dupków.  
\- Musisz być tak nadęty? – spytał wprost. – Normalnie ludzie okazują jakieś emocje, kiedy rozmawiają…  
\- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona starając się go najwyraźniej uspokoić.  
\- Nie Harry – mruknął. – Siedzi tak spięty, jakby nie chciał tutaj być, a skoro jakimś cudem odnalazł nasz dom, to raczej chciał tutaj być… - zaczął się plątać.  
Malfoy uniósł brew niezwykle wysoko.  
\- Jesteś tak poirytowany, bo Harpie przegrały mecz? – spytał Draco wprost.  
\- Ani przez moment nie przestałem być fanem Armat – obruszył się.  
\- Myślałem, że ten twój związek z Weasley zmusił cię do zmiany drużyn – stwierdził Malfoy tak lekko, że Harry prawie nie wyłapał aluzji.  
Niemal natychmiast poczuł jak rumieniec wkrada mu się na policzki.  
\- Dosłowną zmianę drużyn – powtórzył Draco, odstawiając filiżankę. – Powiem ci, że nigdy cię nie brałem za geja. Gdyby Blaise wiedział… - urwał całkiem sugestywnie.  
\- Gdzie się podziewa Zabini? Sądziłem, że wyjechał – podchwycił pospiesznie Harry, starając się zmienić temat.  
\- Zastanawiają się z matką nad powrotem. Cecilia jednak chyba poznała jakiegoś wyjątkowo interesującego Włocha, więc Blaise może dorobić się kolejnego ojczyma. Na pewno jest w ekstatycznym humorze, zatem spodziewaj się jego powrotu. Mam przekazać mu, że jesteś zainteresowany? – zakpił Malfoy i nagle było jak w szkole, chociaż bez całej tej agresji.  
Harry prychnął, bo chociaż musiał przyznać, że Zabini był przystojny, nie czuł się w kondycji do zawiązywania bliższych znajomości.  
\- A co u Astorii? Czy nie tak miała na imię twoja narzeczona? – odbił zręcznie piłeczkę.  
Był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczyli w Proroku Codziennym informację o zaręczynach. Tylko Malfoyowie mogli chcieć ściągać na siebie uwagę podczas wojny. Twarz Draco zresztą pociemniała niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nie żyje – powiedział chłopak cicho.  
\- Przykro… - zaczął Harry.  
\- Zabiłem ją, gdy opuszczaliśmy z matką dwór. Nie mogliśmy pozostawić za sobą wrogów. Dołączyła do Voldemorta i dała się oczarować jego planom panowania nad światem – wyjaśnił Draco cierpko.  
Nie wydawał się jednak zrozpaczony z powodu jej śmierci.  
Hermiona poruszyła się niepewnie.  
\- Mogę popytać czym dokładnie zajmuje się departament – wtrąciła pospiesznie, zmieniając temat.  
\- Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze czy Wielka Brytania jest warta pozostawania tutaj ze wszystkimi duchami – poinformował ją Draco. – Nie zastanawialiście się nigdy nad tym dlaczego wciąż nas tutaj ciągnie? Może to jakaś klątwa, którą rzucono na nas, gdy nie patrzyliśmy.  
\- Mugole nazywają to patriotyzmem – odparła Hermiona spokojnie, ale coś niebezpiecznego błyszczało w jej oczach.  
Draco pokiwał głową, jakby to słowo dziwnie mu pasowało. Cały przyjemny nastrój prysł i Harry nie zdziwił się, gdy Malfoy podniósł się niemal natychmiast.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się jeszcze porozmawiać przy jakiejś okazji – rzucił chłopak na odchodnym, znowu wyciągając do Harry'ego dłoń. – Gdybyście potrzebowali… - zaczął Malfoy i urwał. – Informacji…  
\- Skontaktuję się z tobą jutro i powiem ci czego się dowiedziałam – obiecała Hermiona pospiesznie.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Draco, ściskając jej dłoń może odrobinę za długo. – Pot… Harry, Hermiono – powiedział na odchodnym i wszedł do kominka, pozostawiając go oniemiałego.  
Malfoy zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, a Hermiona zabrała się za zbieranie filiżanek. Harry zrobił głębszy wdech, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
\- Powiedziałam mu, żeby nazywał nas po imieniu, bo przypomina mi się za każdym razem jak nazwał mnie szlamą. To nie jest miłe wspomnienie – odparła Hermiona w drodze do kuchni. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci, że go wpuściłam. Trzymanie go przed drzwiami w tych czasach… - urwała.  
\- Hej, to też twój dom. Poza tym… - urwał Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że on też za bardzo nie wie co robić w tym świecie – dodał.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy mijała go w drzwiach.

ooo

Oczy zaczynały go piec, ale wciąż nie przebrnęli nawet przez połowę tekstu. Jakiekolwiek brzmienie poprawek wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. Chcieli stworzyć przepis, który uniemożliwiłby wszelkie machinacje, ale wydawało się to niemożliwe. Sam dopiero po kilku godzinach znajdował kolejne kruczki, które można było wykorzystać przy zręcznych manipulacjach.  
\- Zastanawiam się czy nie zaprosić Malfoya do współpracy – stwierdził Harry w końcu.  
\- Lucjusza? – spytała Hermiona, nie odrywając się nawet od swoich notatek.  
Harry zamarł niemal natychmiast.  
\- Draco – sprostował.  
Hermiona zerknęła na niego zaciekawiona.  
\- No wiesz, on zawsze wydawał mi się największym kombinatorem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Stereotypy – westchnęła Hermiona.  
\- Może raczej nieuprzejme sformułowanie dotyczące jego nadzwyczajnych umiejętności w tej kwestii – odparł.  
Dziewczyna parsknęła i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby chciała spytać czy nie upadł na głowę, gdy ostatnim razem gonił za zniczem. Może i mu się to zdarzyło, ale nie pamiętał dokładnie. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz siedział na miotle. Jego mięśnie zdawały się zwiotczałe, a ciało magazynowało zaskakujące ilości wody. To nie było naturalne. Nie wiedział jak Hermiona to znosiła, ale stawy zaczynały go boleć, a jeszcze nie zaczął nawet tyć.  
\- To byłby dobry pomysł – przyznała mu rację. – Ale Draco nie może uczestniczyć w projekcie. Lucjusz byłby bardziej odpowiedni.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Lucjusz nie interesował się ich ustawą. Poparł ją wraz ze swoimi ludźmi, ale nie pytał o przebieg prac. Nie starał się dowiedzieć co dokładnie robili. Nawet Swingwood podchodził od czasu do czasu do pokoju, który zajmowali wraz z Hermioną w Ministerstwie i spędzał kilka godzin na pogaduszkach z nimi. Chciał ich poznać albo wybadać. Harry nie był pewien.  
Szkalujące Hermionę artykuły przestały się ukazywać, ale Prorok tak łatwo nie odpuszczał. Harry czekał na burzę, która miała wybuchnąć po tej ciszy. Ron musiał szykować coś dużego, bo widywali go coraz częściej na ministerialnych korytarzach. Twierdził też coraz głośniej, że Hermiona jako rozwodząca się nie szanowała ich tradycji, więc jako członek najwyższej rady czarodziejskiej była niebezpieczna dla ich zwyczajów.  
Harry nie potrafił nie porównywać tego do tez, które głosił Voldemort. I nienawidził tego coraz bardziej. Nie chciał tracić przyjaciela, ale czuł, że Rona już tam dawno nie było. Nie dawnego Rona, który dla nich poświęcił się na pierwszym roku. Tego samego chłopaka, który poszedł za nim do Zakazanego Lasu, a potem nawet dalej – szukać cząstek duszy Voldemorta.  
\- Nie będzie uczestniczył w tworzeniu, ale zajmie się obalaniem – spróbował Harry raz jeszcze. – Żadne z nas nie ma prawniczego wykształcenia – przypomniał jej i zdał sobie sprawę, że on w zasadzie ukończył ledwo Hogwart.  
Gdyby nie inicjatywa McGonagall może nie udałoby mu się i to.  
\- To nie przejdzie. Zresztą pracuje w Ministerstwie. Zdecydował się jednak przyjąć stanowisko – poinformowała go Hermiona.  
Harry nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia.  
\- Kiedy się widzieliście? – spytał.  
\- Czasami mijamy się w drodze do stołówki urzędniczej – wyjaśniła Hermiona, wracając do swoich notatek.  
\- Malfoy nie dokuczał ci z powodu rozwodu? – upewnił się.  
Odgadnięcie intencji Draco nigdy nie było łatwe. Nawet wtedy we dworze Malfoyów nie wiedzieli do końca czy wyjdą z tego żywi. Nie pierwszy raz widział Draco marzącego się jak dzieciak, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że Ślizgon nawet w Hogwarcie grał tak jak kazał mu ojciec, aby wyszli z tego wszyscy żywi. Więc chłopak chociaż zdawał się przerażony Bellatriks, skłamał jej prosto w oczy może odmieniając na zawsze losy tej wojny.  
\- Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy już w szkole? – spytała retorycznie. – Może ci to umknęło, ale już raz go uderzyłam i raczej o tym pamięta – dodała.  
Harry prychnął. To były piękne czasy.  
\- Powiedziałabym raczej, że w swój dziwny sposób pokazuje, że mnie wspiera – odparła Hermiona, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Nie mruczy nic o Ronie, ale czasem pyta co u mnie i zawsze chowa za siebie Proroka.  
\- Troszczący się Malfoy – westchnął. – Dożyliśmy czasów, gdzie unikają nas Gryfoni, a Malfoy pija herbatkę u mnie w salonie – dodał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie przeżywaj. Był tutaj raz i pewnie długo się nie pokaże – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Moglibyśmy go zaprosić – zaproponował pospiesznie Harry.  
\- A wtedy ty podsunąłbyś mu naszą ustawę – odgadła Hermiona.  
Czasami nienawidził jej przenikliwości.

ooo

Lucjusz był przygotowany do kolejnego spotkania z Wizengamotem. W jego dłoni znajdował się ponad dwudziestostopowej długości pergamin z planem jak unowocześnić Biuro Aurorów. Kingsley nie był zaskoczony, gdy pewnego dnia zajrzał do jego gabinetu i chociaż Weasley ze swojego krzesła rzucał mu nieprzyjemnie spojrzenia, nie zamierzał przejmować się jakimś szczeniakiem.  
Postawił Biuru ultimatum i musieli się do tego dostosować. Kolejne artykuły nie miały prawa się ukazać i chociaż Wizengamot nie zamierzał się wtrącać do prywatnych spraw swoich członków, sama nazwa rady nie mogła się ponownie pojawić na łamach Proroka w innym wypadku Lucjusz też zamierzał doprowadzić do niewielkiego wycieku informacji. W końcu nie mieli stuprocentowej pewności, że pobity na śmierć w sali przesłuchań był śmierciożercą. Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem i pół procent to wciąż mogło być za mało w oczach prasy. Tym bardziej, że chłopak był młody. Może nim manipulowano albo trzymano pod wpływem Imperio. Lucjusz mógł zniszczyć każdą karierę i nie zamierzał się cofać przed rozżalonym Weasleyem. A Ronald czynnie uczestniczył w napaści. To jego nazwisko tkwiło jako pierwsze w raporcie, który Lucjusz otrzymał wprost na biurko.  
Kingsley oczywiście bronił swojego podwładnego, ale coś jak aprobata błyszczało w jego oczach, co oznaczało tylko, że aurorzy zaczynali chodzić samopas. Coraz trudniej było ich opanować w czasach, gdy otwarcie napadano na Ministerstwo po miesiącach obietnic pokoju.  
Musieli pokazać ludziom, że nowy odmieniony Wizengamot radził sobie. Przyjęcie w poczet członków Pottera było dobrym krokiem, ale niewystarczającym, gdy szkalujące bohaterów artykuły pojawiały się w najbardziej poczytnym dzienniku czarodziejskiego świata.  
\- Kolejne zebranie rozpoczynamy od wystąpienia pana Lucjusza Malfoya – powiedział Swingwood, a potem cofnął się, aby zrobić mu miejsce.  
Odchrząknął przykładając różdżkę do swojego gardła. Sonorus połaskotał jego skórę, więc ostrożnie sprawdził głośność.  
\- Podczas ostatnich spotkań rozmawialiśmy o tym jak konieczne są zmiany w Biurze Aurorów. Rozmawiałem z szefem Kingsleyem i wiem, że młodzi rekruci… - zaczął spokojnie, błądząc wzrokiem po sali.  
Potter siedział jak zawsze wraz z Granger. Oboje byli pogrążeni w rozmowie i zdawali się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak nagle go to zaczęło drażnić. Przeważnie członkowie Wizengamotu skupiali się głównie na głosowaniach. Przedstawiał plan naprawczy, a nie zamierzał zlikwidować Biuro. Gdyby tak było, obradowaliby tygodniami. Taka decyzja musiała być mocno przemyślana.  
Amelia spojrzała na niego ze swojego miejsca i uśmiechnęła się lekko z aprobatą. Ich prawnicy prawie kończyli prace. Draco zdawał się być kompletnie tym niezainteresowany. Przyjął dokładnie tyle ile Lucjusz zaproponował. Majątek już dawno stracił na znaczeniu. Obaj też wiedzieli, że Draco nie może wyprowadzić się z dworu. Na razie stanowił najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie dlatego, że nie można było się do niego dostać, ale ponieważ Lucjusz nałożył na niego tak potężne zaklęcia krwi, że sama myśl o skrzywdzeniu mieszkańców kierowała w stronę wroga tak straszliwą zemstę domu, że napastnik zostawał unicestwiony w ciągu sekund.  
Przestali zapraszać gości, ale przynajmniej mogli spać spokojnie.  
Potter podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zza swoich okularów, które fazowo wracały do łask. Czasami chłopak nosił zaklęcie poprawiające wzrok całymi dniami, by z kolei podczas następnego spotkania pojawić się w tych swoich okropnych szkłach. Lucjusz nie wiedział co jest gorsze. Gdy widział te zielone tęczówki wbite w niego, czy gdy nie mógł dostrzec wzroku Pottera.  
\- Dziękuję – zakończył, odchrząkując.  
Swingwood zajął niemal natychmiast jego miejsce.  
\- Czy ktoś ma pytania? – zainteresował się przewodniczący.  
\- Czy rozmawiałeś z Kingsleyem? – spytał Handit.  
\- Szef Biura uważa, że dopóki nie wyszkolimy młodych aurorów powinniśmy wprowadzić pewne restrykcje – odparł Lucjusz.  
\- Czy sądzisz, że to konieczne? – spytał ktoś inny.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wypadki – zaczął i nawet nie dokończył. – Jeśli nie zajmiemy się tym teraz za kilka lat aurorzy będą pukać do domów przypadkowych obywateli, szukając śmierciożerców. Biorąc pod uwagę jak odbywają się przesłuchania, wątpię, aby ktokolwiek z nas chciał z nimi rozmawiać na ich warunkach – dodał.  
\- Ministerstwo zostało zaatakowane. Może aurorzy jednak mimo wszystko idą w odpowiednim kierunku. Pojawił się tylko jeden atak. Nie ma przypadkowych zabójstw – wtrąciła Seer.  
Lucjusz nie spodziewał się po niej niczego innego.  
\- Atak na Ministerstwo był niewielkim sprawdzianem i wiemy, że aurorzy nie są zdolni do odparcia go – przypomniał Lucjusz gorzko. – Mieliśmy tego dowody. Każdy musi bronić się sam, a nie czekać kiedy nasze niezłomne formacje się odnajdą.  
\- Może zatem powinniśmy wprowadzić obowiązkowy Klub Pojedynków w Hogwarcie? – zaryzykowała Seer.  
\- Uczniowie nie mogą patrolować ulic wyręczając aurorów, ale to dobry pomysł. Uzupełniający mój plan – uściślił.  
Potter teraz otwarcie się w niego wpatrywał i Lucjusz nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed wyprostowaniem.

ooo

Harry nie spodziewał się, że Amelia podejdzie do niego po spotkaniu Wizengamotu, ale Minister Magii uśmiechnąwszy się do kilku członków rady, przedarła się w końcu do nich. Hermiona skinęła jej głową, niemal natychmiast przepraszając. Znikła na korytarzu, a Amelia poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że jednak dołączyłeś – powiedziała Bones.  
\- Życie prowadzi nas różnymi ścieżkami – odparł.  
Nie potrafił kłamać nikomu prosto w twarz. Tym bardziej Amelii, która nie była niczym dla niego innym, ale wsparciem.  
\- Nie ukrywam, że byłam zdziwiona tym, że zdecydowałeś się ubiegać jednak o miejsce w Radzie – ciągnęła dalej Minister Magii.  
Harry błagał wszelkich bogów o to, aby kobieta nie była urażona tym, że nie powiadomił jej wcześniej.  
\- Rozumiem jednak dlaczego – dodała Amelia, uśmiechając się lekko. – Gdyby pani Weasley wykazała zainteresowanie…  
\- Nigdy tego nie planowaliśmy – wszedł jej w słowo Harry. - Wiesz jak fatalny w planach jestem. Pani Minister – dodał nieskładnie, starając się jakoś trzymać odpowiednich form.  
W Wizengamocie wszyscy mówili sobie po imieniu, ale trudno mu było przywyknąć. Teoretycznie byli teraz z Amelią od siebie wzajemnie zależni i żadne nie stało ponad żadnym. Stali się bardziej kolegami niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nawet w czasie, gdy ich różdżki wzajemnie wspierały się w bitwie.  
\- Nie podejrzewam cię czy nie oskarżam – zaczęła Bones.  
\- Wiem, ale chciałem, żeby to było jasne. Po prostu moja sytuacja się zmieniła i zdecydowałem się jednak nie przystępować do kursu aurorskiego. Potem przypomniałem sobie o propozycji Lucjusza, ale było już za późno – dodał i poczuł, że ktoś wywierca mu dziurę w karku swoim wzrokiem.  
Odwrócił się tylko po to, aby dostrzec parę szarych tęczówek. Lucjusz przyglądał mu się może jeszcze ułamek sekundy, a potem wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.  
\- I nie jest z tego zadowolony – dokończył niemrawo, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego zwierza się Amelii.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecała kobieta.  
\- Nie, nie – powiedział pospiesznie. – To minie. Jestem już dorosły, więc… jakoś to załatwię – dorzucił.  
Amelia poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz czas, aby wpaść do mojego gabinetu. Słyszałam o waszym projekcie i chciałabym wyrazić dla niego poparcie, gdy tylko zobaczę jego końcowy projekt – poinformowała go Amelia. – Mam nadzieję, że wiecie jak trudne będzie znowelizowanie tych ustaw – dodała.  
\- Mamy pewne pojęcie – przyznał Harry.  
Zaczynali podejrzewać z Hermioną, że Wizengamot tak szybko przystał na ich propozycję, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, że utknął. Może chciano ich tak odciągnąć od ważniejszych spraw. Albo sądzono, że w końcu się poddadzą, ale najwyraźniej nie słyszeli o Hermionie, która nigdy nie cofała się przed podobnym wyzwaniem. Sam nie lubił być manipulowanym, więc tylko bardziej przykładał się do prac.  
Zresztą jego koszule zaczynały być coraz węższe. Spędzał tylko więcej czasu siedząc lub półleżąc, a Hermiona zaczynała budować dziwne gniazda z poduszek dla ich dwójki nieopodal kominka.  
Lucjusz podszedł do nich i Harry zesztywniał mimowolnie. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą poza sporadycznie wymienianymi pytaniami podczas posiedzeń rady. Malfoy nigdy nie zamienił nawet dwóch zdań z Hermioną, więc nie wiedział kompletnie dlaczego mężczyzna zaszczycił go nagle swoją obecnością.  
Lucjusz jednak spojrzał z niesmakiem na jego garnitur zanim skinął im głową na powitanie.  
\- Pouczasz pana Pottera w kwestii odpowiedniego ubioru podczas posiedzeń? – spytał mężczyzna i może miało to brzmieć jak żart, ale Harry poczuł, że kurczy się w sobie.  
Jak większość z obecnych, szaty Lucjusza zapewne były krojone na miarę. Jego garnitury natomiast przestały być modne chyba nawet w mugolskim świecie. Nie zastanawiał się nawet ile kosztują czarodziejskie szaty, ale jęki Rona przed Balem Bożonarodzeniowym dały mu pewne rozeznanie. Biorąc pod uwagę rosnące rachunki, wątpił, aby było go stać na kupienie całkiem nowej szafy ciuchów tylko na posiedzenia.  
Amelia prychnęła rozbawiona, najwyraźniej łapiąc żart. Harry jednak zdecydował się na nieszczery uśmiech.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry nie był do końca pewien czy chce znowu przeglądać rachunki. Jednak nadchodził ten czas w miesiącu i nie było sensu tego odkładać. Pensja radnego nie była najgorsza. Na pewno nie dostałby więcej jako auror, ale jednak wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju ducha, którego potrzebował. Wydatki związane z ciążą dopiero miały nadejść, a ich pokręcona rodzina miała powiększyć się nie o jednego berbecia, a troje. Nie wątpił, że Hermiona ma jakiś kolejny plan, ale nie chciał jej wciągać w swoje problemy teraz, gdy Ron wciąż nie odpuszczał.  
Nie umknęło jego uwagi, że jego przyjaciółka znikała dość często zaraz po posiedzeniach. Sądził, że spotykała się z prawnikiem. Jednak najczęściej wracała do ich wspólnego pokoju urzędowania w o wiele zbyt dobrym humorze. Chciałby, aby to dotyczyło rozwodu, ale ten temat wciąż sprawiał, że stawała się nerwowa i niepewna. Nie widywał jej takiej przez niemal całe życie i nie potrafił sobie poradzić z zaistniałą sytuacją.  
Hermiona była tą silną, pewną siebie, wszystkowiedzącą. Może przez to wydawała się mało kobieca, ale ten kto znał ją bliżej, wiedział, że mądrość od razu nie odbierała jej jajników. Inteligencja nie wykluczała kochającego serca.  
Samopiszące pióro poszło w ruch, gdy przeglądał rachunki dostarczone przez Zgredka. Skrzat przynosił im zakupy i chociaż nie chciał za to zapłaty, Hermiona zawsze starała się o jakiś nowy skrawek materiału dla niego. Harry nigdy nie rozumiał w czym tkwiła jego wolność, chociaż to może miało coś wspólnego z tym, że w końcu sam decydował jakiemu panu chce służyć.  
Ciekawie byłoby obserwować twarz Lucjusza, gdy dowiedziałby się, że jego stary skrzat teraz urzędował w domu Syriusza.  
Hermiona gotowała przeważnie wieczorami, gdy omawiali przy kuchennym stole kolejne brzmienia projektu. Nie przebrnęli nawet przez jedną dziesiątą tego co powinni i tkwili w martwym punkcie, więc przeważnie odczytywał na głos kolejne zdania, a ona poprawiała go albo aprobowała jego propozycje, jednocześnie gotując obiad na dzień kolejny.  
Przeważnie byli zbyt zmęczeni zaraz po pracy, żeby zrobić coś innego niż odgrzać wcześniej przygotowane jedzenie. Wieczorami natomiast wszystko rozpoczynało się na nowo. Sądzili, że podczas godzin wyznaczonych przez Wizengamot jako otwarte, będą mogli pracować w Ministerstwie, ale najwyraźniej wielu ludzi uznało, że to jest ich jedyna szansa, aby spotkać Wybrańca. Kolejki ciągnęły się aż do końca korytarza, a czarodzieje i czarownice umawiali się głównie po to, aby powiedzieć mu jak są wdzięczni. Normalnie potraktowałby to jak ogromną dawkę energii, ale po kilku dniach to wszystko zaczynało nużyć.  
Rozumiał ich ból. Nie odczuwał mniejszego na myśl o swoich zmarłych rodzicach, ale oni podobnie jak on powinni iść dalej. I nie oglądać się za siebie w przeszłość, gdzie czkały tylko ból i śmierć.  
Hermiona weszła do kuchni i rzuciła okiem w stronę sterty papierów, które wcale nie przesunęły się na ten mniejszy stos.  
\- Harry – zaczęła niepewnie.  
\- Radzę sobie – odparł pospiesznie.  
\- Nie zawsze chodzi o to, żeby sobie radzić. Czasami chodzi o to, żeby się przyznać, że coś schodzi nam za długo. Zrobię to w ciągu kilku minut, a tobie zajmie całą noc – poinformowała go, posługując się w stosunku do niego najbardziej nieubłaganym z argumentów; logiką.  
Jeszcze nigdy z nią nie wygrał.  
\- Co chcesz znaleźć? – spytała szczerze, rozkładając wszystko przed sobą.  
Jej palce pracowały zaskakująco szybko wśród pergaminów nienajlepszej jakości.  
\- Odpowiedź na pytanie czy mogę wyjść normalnie na zakupy – odparł.  
Hermiona pokiwała głową, a potem zamarła.  
\- Zaczynasz tyć – stwierdziła grobowym tonem.  
\- O dzięki – obruszył się, a ona niemal natychmiast przewróciła oczami.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło – odparła.  
\- Wiem, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to naprawdę źle zabrzmiało. Cieszyłbym się, gdybym nie przytył i… - urwał, ponieważ chciał dodać, że równie radosny byłby, gdyby nie był w ciąży, ale to nie była prawda.  
Dziecko może i było zaskoczeniem, ale wrosło w niego. Kiedy już się przyzwyczaił do tego, że jego ciało się zmienia. Wszystko nagle stanęło mu przed oczami w całkiem innych barwach. I może martwił się tym wszystkim, co miała przynieść przyszłość, ale wiedział jednocześnie, że sobie poradzi. Bo nie miał innego wyjścia, a prawdę powiedziawszy wtedy zawsze działał najskuteczniej.  
\- Nie wiem co najlepiej ukryje zmiany w twojej sylwetce – zaczęła ostrożnie i Harry po prostu miał pewność, że to kłamstwo.  
\- Czarodziejskie szaty – powiedział wprost.  
Nie znosił ich, bo były jak relikt przeszłości. Voldemort je ukochał i ilekroć widział je na zbyt wysokich czarodziejach, przypominał mu się ten potwór. Hogwarcie normy też wymuszały ubieranie tych warstw materiału, które kompletnie zniekształcały sylwetkę. Nie chciał czuć się większym namiotem niż jest, ale nie miał wyboru. I życzenie Lucjusza miało się spełnić. Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że pierwszy raz w życiu wbrew własnej woli będzie musiał ustąpić i nie podobała mu się ta myśl.  
Szaty mogły być tylko początkiem. A potem kiedy już się upodobni do innych radnych, stanie się taki sam jak oni. Nie chciał zatracić własnej tożsamości. Dumbledore próbował to zrobić – odebrać mu siebie, ale się nie ugiął i chociaż wykonywał polecenia Dyrektora, jednak pozostał sobą, co nie było najłatwiejsze. Gdyby grał zgodnie z regułami, ta wojna nie skończyłaby się ich wygraną i Hermiona również zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Czarodziejskie szaty – powtórzyła po nim. – Mam całkiem uroczą krawcową. Puchonkę, kilka lat starszą od nas. Na pewno będzie wniebowzięta, że Harry Potter zamawia u niech szaty – powiedziała.  
Westchnął, ponieważ nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Moda w czarodziejskim świecie zmieniła się diametralnie, gdy pojawił się pierwszy raz na balu w mugolskiej marynarce. Okrzyknęli go modowym odkryciem, ale prawdę powiedziawszy był na pogrzebie Teda Tonksa i po prostu nie miał niczego innego, a Amelia wybłagała go o przyjście. Gdyby nie chodziło o sierocińce, nigdy nie pokazałby się na żadnej z ministerialnych imprez.  
Ciągnęło się to też o wiele za długo. Może gdyby nie zgodził się wtedy, zostałby aurorem. Nie spotkałby Lucjusza i nie upiliby się. On dalej zabijałby w imię Ministerstwa, którego nie znosił i byłby sam.  
Jakoś nie potrafił żałować tych kilku bali więcej.

ooo

Udało mu się być na kolejnej rozprawie. W zasadzie powództwo cywilne było dla niego obcą dziedziną. Zeznawał tylko w procesach śmierciożerców, a jako oskarżony postawiony był przed samym Wizengamotem. Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo precedensowych sędziów wtedy stanowili. Voldemort musiał pociągnąć za wszystkie sznurki, starając się odebrać mu magię. Dumbledore jednak zdążył zareagować. Po latach zrozumiał, że ten dementor nie pojawił się na Privet Drive przez przypadek. Mógł wyssać jego duszę albo Harry stawał przez Wizengamotem. Dla śmierciożerców oznaczało to wygraną w każdą stronę.  
Sędzia, który zajmował się sprawą Hermiony był starszawym mężczyzną o włosach tak siwych, że kompletnie wyzbytych barwnika. Harry po jego oczach widział, że cała sytuacja go mierzi, jakby sam fakt, że Hermiona chciała się uwolnić ze związku, którego nie chciała, przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę. Sala była pełna gapiów. Harry dostrzegł kilku aurorów, nieodłączną Molly i Percy'ego, który spojrzał na niego mocno znudzonym wzrokiem.  
Hermiona siedziała w towarzystwie swojego prawnika. Jej szata była lekko rozpięta. W sali było o wiele za duszno. Sędzia mamrotał coś niezrozumiale i Harry słyszał piąte przez dziesiąte. Nie sądził jednak, żeby było to coś poważnego.  
\- Chcielibyśmy powołać na świadka Hermionę Granger-Weasley – powiedział wyraźnie adwokat.  
\- Nie zezwalam – odparł sędzia. – Pani Weasley jest w ciąży, więc podanie jej veritaserum jest niemożliwe.  
\- Pani Granger-Weasley chce odpowiadać z wolnej stopy. Uważamy za niezwykle ważne, aby usłyszano jej zeznania – upierał się adwokat. – Nie stwierdzono również negatywnych wpływów veritaserum na płód. A gwarantuję, że pani Granger-Weasley nie zamierza składać fałszywych zeznań – dodał adwokat.  
Hermiona siedziała wyraźnie spięta.  
\- O tym decyduję ja i nie wyrażam zgody na pojenie brzemiennych veritaserum – powiedział sędzia. – Przenoszę również kolejną rozprawę na jutrzejszy ranek, gdzie wygłoszę werdykt. Usłyszałem dostatecznie wiele.  
\- Ależ panie sędzio, chcieliśmy powołać naszych świadków… - wtrącił adwokat wyjątkowo zszokowany.  
\- Cała rodzina pani Weasley już przemówiła – odparł sędzia zerkając na Molly uśmiechającą się szeroko ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Pan Harry Potter jest jednak najbliższym przyjacielem…  
\- I kochankiem – wszedł mu w słowo sędzia.  
\- Pan Harry Potter nie jest kochankiem pani Weasley. Te kłamliwe plotki zostały zdementowane – przypomniał adwokat i rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukał poparcia.  
Nikt jednak nie spieszył z niczym podobnym i Harry poczuł jak jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Młotek uderzył o podstawkę, a potem sędzia wyszedł, ignorując krzyczącego adwokata. Harry nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie stało, ale Hermiona chwiała się, gdy wstawała. Próbował się do niej przepchnąć, ale masa ludzka zagrodziła mu miejsce i dopiero na korytarzu dostrzegł jej charakterystyczną fryzurę.  
Ron również zmierzał w jej kierunku i Harry miał nadzieję, że go uprzedzi. Najchętniej rozsmarowałby mu te pieprzone piegi na twarzy, ale zapewne budynek Ministerstwa nie był do tego odpowiedni. Ktoś go potrącił i zaskoczony dostrzegł Draco, starającego się przepchnąć przez tłum. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy usłyszał pełen bólu krzyk przyjaciółki.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – wrzasnęła Hermiona.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał takiego przerażenia w jej głosie, więc pchnął do przodu, naprawdę ciesząc się, że Malfoy odpycha ludzi z drugiej strony. Hermiona starała się wyswobodzić z uścisku Rona i Harry zobaczył po prostu w oczach krew. Usłyszał trzask i sądził, że w końcu walnął chłopaka w twarz, ale kiedy mgiełka znikła zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco stoi nad powalonym Weasleyem.  
Ron wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w ich trójkę. Blada na twarzy Hermiona pocierała ramię, starając się uspokoić, ale nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej.  
\- Napaść na aurora w czasie służby – warknął Ron podchodząc. – Na co czekacie? Może kilka dni w celi… - zaczął, machając na swoich kolegów.  
Draco niemal natychmiast został otoczony przez wściekłych aurorów.  
\- Nie jesteś w czasie służby i ufam, że mój syn stanął w obronie kobiety, którą szarpano – odezwał się z tłumu zaskakująco cichy głos.  
Lucjusz zaplótł dłonie na ramionach, jakby czekał na reakcję Rona, który dopiero co się podnosił i ocierał palcem krew z kącika ust.  
\- Rozmawiałem z żoną i na pewno nie będę się tłumaczył przed kimś takim jak ty – warknął Weasley. – Wizengamot nie jest bezkarny – dodał, a twarz Lucjusza stała się nagle nieprzyjemnie pusta, jakby wszystkie uczucia mężczyzny zostały wchłonięte przez coś mrocznego i przerażającego.  
\- Chcecie aresztu? – spytała nagle Hermiona, wyrywając się z jego uścisku.  
Sądził, że przyjaciółka rzuci się na swojego męża, ale ona odpięła swoją szatę, a potem szarpnęła w górę bluzkę ukazując całkiem sporych rozmiarów brzuch. Skóra zdawała się nienaturalnie napięta, ale nie to zwracało uwagę. Miejsce, gdzie dokładnie powinny znajdować się dzieci oplatały odbite na czarno palce, które kojarzyły się Harry'emu tylko z jednym.  
Ruszył do przodu zanim zdążył to przemyśleć i uderzył Rona. Chłopak upadł w tył, a potem zaczął się odczołgiwać. Harry jednak szedł do przodu, ignorując krzyki za sobą.  
\- Mnie prosiłeś o jej rękę – przypomniał Weasleyowi. – Wiedziałeś, że nie miała nikogo i obiecałeś ją chronić, pamiętasz? – warknął.  
Ron zgubił po drodze różdżkę, a Harry wszedł na nią butem ignorując fakt, że ułamała się pod jego obcasem.  
\- Obiecałeś dać jej wszystko, bo na wszystko zasługiwała. Odprowadziłem ją do ołtarza i oddałem tobie jak skarb, który miałeś ukrywać przed całym światem – warknął, tracąc powoli kontrolę.  
Ron dotarł do ściany i oparł się o nią plecami, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem jego dłoń znalazła się na gardle Weasleya. Ron jednak nagle zwisał, starając się oswobodzić z jego uścisku. Jego nogi na pewno nie dotykały ziemi, ale Harry nie zamierzał przestawać. Nie teraz, gdy wszystko nagle znalazło się na swoim miejscu.  
\- Powiedz mi, szantażowałeś ją? Mówiłeś, że zabijesz jej dzieci, jeśli do ciebie nie wróci? – pytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Białka Rona poznaczyły się czerwonymi żyłkami, a jego twarz spurpurowiała.  
\- Tak – wychrypiał Weasley.  
Harry zacisnął mocniej, czując, że tkanka pod tego paznokciami ustępuje. Zapach krwi rozniósł się nieprzyjemnie w powietrzu, przyprawiając go o mdłości.  
\- Jeśli nie dasz jej w ciągu dwóch sekund rozwodu, zostanie wdową. Nie chcę widzieć cię w moim domu, w mojej pracy i nawet przez myśl ci nie przejdzie, że kiedykolwiek zobaczysz dzieci. Jeśli zbliżysz się do nas na odległość zasięgu mojej różdżki, nigdy nie odnajdą twojego ciała – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie, a potem puścił Rona, starając się opanować drżenie dłoni.  
Odwrócił się, dostrzegając Lucjusza dokładnie na centymetry od siebie. Spojrzał skonsternowany w oczy mężczyzny, a potem zerknął na aurorów pozostających dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym ich pozostawił.  
\- Zabrać mi go z oczu! – warknął. – Słyszeliście?! Czy Wizengamot ma przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie używania czarnej magii przez aurorów. Jestem pewien, że Draco świetnie się na tym zna, odkąd pracuje w jednym z ministerialnych departamentów – dodał.  
Dziwne otępienie musiało minąć, bo nagle na korytarzu znowu zapanował zwykły chaos.

ooo

Lucjusz obserwował jak Potter zaczyna nabierać rumieńców na widok najczarniejszej z magii. Brzuch Granger był tak poznaczony, że Weasley na pewno nie rzucił jednego zaklęcia. Lucjusz wątpił, aby udało się ściągnąć klątwę przed porodem. Zresztą nie uaktywniała się, gdy Weasley jej nie dotykał, więc Granger musiała sobie z tego doskonale zdawać sprawę. Nagła wyprowadzka z domu też nabierała sensu.  
Powietrze wokół zaczęło się wypełniać czymś nieprzyjemnie gęstym. Przydługie włosy Pottera zaczęły falować pod wpływem niewidzialnego wiatru i nim Lucjusz zdał sobie sprawę, został przygwożdżony do swojego miejsca siłą, której nie potrafił ogarnąć. Granger starała się powstrzymywać łkanie, ale nie było to najłatwiejsze, ale to Potter zainteresował go najbardziej.  
Weasley dostał tak mocno w twarz, że różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni. Potter zresztą złamał ją obcasem swojego buta i to sprawiło, że Lucjusz zdał sobie sprawę, że to mogą być ostatnie chwile aurora. Próbował jakoś zareagować, ale nie mógł nawet drgnąć, a Potter krok za krokiem podążał za czołgającym się Weasleyem. Niczym kot, który zapędzał mysz do rogu, aby potem ukrócić jej życie. Ronald musiał sobie z tego zdawać sprawę, ale przeciwko takiej mocy, takiej furii wszyscy byli bezbronni.  
Członek Wizengamotu mordujący na korytarzach Ministerstwa aurora to nie była najlepsza reklama dla Rady. Czuł też, że Potter mag i Potter człowiek to były dwie różne osoby, które tylko przypadkowo egzystowały w jednym ciebie. I Potter potrzebował jakiegoś sygnału, czegoś, co pomogłoby mu się zespolić. Tylko zrządzeniem losu obie osobowości były poirytowane i może w tej chwili nienawidziły. Mogło dojść do katastrofy.  
Sam poświęcił lata, aby zespolić się ze swoim magicznym alter ego, ale Pottera najwyraźniej nikt nie poprowadził.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, wiedząc, że z każdym krokiem będzie tylko gorzej. Zrobił pierwszy krok, który kosztował go więcej niż przeciwstawienie się Voldemortowi, a potem powoli brnął do przodu, zdając sobie powoli sprawę z tego, że jest za późno. Weasley wisiał półprzytomny ze strachu lub braku tlenu w dłoni Pottera, który pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nie powinien był podnosić prawie dwukrotnie cięższego od siebie mężczyzny.  
Nie wiedział gdzie Harry ma różdżkę, ale wydawała mu się całkiem zbędna co zaczął podejrzewać już tego pierwszego dnia w Wizengamocie, gdy chłopak stanął naprzeciwko nich.  
Weasley upadł na podłogę i chłopak chyba nie był do końca idiotą, bo nie próbował się podnieść. Potter spojrzał na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy, a potem krzyknął coś do aurorów. Lucjusz może skupiłby się na tych słowach, gdyby nie fakt, że cała skóra Harry'ego zdawała się elektrycznie naładowana. Chłopak był nabuzowany magią, która nie chciała się uspokoić.  
Lucjusz bez wahania złapał go za nadgarstek.  
\- Chodź – powiedział tylko, a Potter, o dziwo, bez sprzeciwu faktycznie za nim podążył.  
Chłopak zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę i spojrzał na Draco.  
\- Zabierz Hermionę do domu. W kuchni jest herbata rumiankowa. Lubi ją – rzucił Potter.  
Draco wpatrywał się w nich, jakby nie wiedział do końca co powinien zrobić, ale skinął głową, obejmując ramieniem Granger, która poprawiała swoją bluzkę.  
Droga do sali zebrań Wizengamotu nie była długa, ale Lucjusz czuł, jakby szli godzinami. Skóra Pottera zdawała się parzyć go w dłoń i zastanawiał się czy chłopak też czuje te dziwne wyładowania. Harry jednak nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Był raczej jak bezwolna lalka w jego dłoniach, pozwalając się ciągnąć w wybraną przez niego stronę.  
Weszli do środka, ignorując strażnika, który pilnował drzwi, gdy nie odbywały się spotkania. Za podium znajdowało się niewielkie przejście, które odblokował machnięciem dłonią. Potter nie skomentował ukrytych komnat, ani faktu, że na środku niewielkiego pomieszczenia znajdowała się całkiem sporych rozmiarów kula.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Potter na chwilę przed tym, aż Lucjusz przyłożył jego dłoń do artefaktu.  
\- Sfera – wyjaśnił, starając się zabrać swoją rękę, zanim i jego magia zostanie wchłonięta. – Utworzona przez członków Wizengamotu. Kumulujemy tutaj magię, aby wykorzystać ją w sytuacji kryzysowej. Czarodziejski świat nie może czekać kolejny raz aż ich Wybawca dorośnie – dodał.  
Potter zdawał się zafascynowany kształtem kuli i Lucjusz w pełni go rozumiał. Sam nie raz nie potrafił oderwać od niej rąk. Obcowanie z tak wielką mocą bywało uzależniające.  
\- Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? – spytał Potter.  
\- Nie może wykorzystać jej nikt, kto nie włożył w nią swojej mocy i tylko za pozwoleniem pozostałych, którzy ją utworzyli – wyjaśnił.  
\- Jak wielu? – spytał Potter.  
Lucjusz nawet się nie wahał.  
\- Swingwood i ja do tej pory. Nikt nie był aż tak silny – przyznał szczerze, czekając na reakcję Pottera, ale chłopak dalej gładził kulę dłonią.  
Lucjusz nie czuł już tego napięcia w powietrzu, więc Harry mógł się równie dobrze uspokajać.  
\- Jak długo masz takie napady? – spytał nie bawiąc się w owijanie w bawełnę.  
Obaj wiedzieli o czym mówią. Chłopak musiał doświadczyć pierwszych ataków przy Granger i Weasleyu. Lucjusz zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy auror nie był czasem skończonym idiotą. A może wierzył, że Potter dożywotnio będzie mu wybaczał plucie w twarz. Najwyraźniej Granger stanowiła dla nich jakąś dziwną granicę, której żaden do tej pory nie przekroczył. Nie bez powodu.  
\- Kilka lat – przyznał Harry. – Hermiona twierdzi, że to przejdzie. Za kilka miesięcy.  
\- Granger nie zna się na wszystkim – powiedział Lucjusz.  
Potter spojrzał na niego, a potem zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Opanowałem tę magię – poinformował go Harry. – Po prostu ostatnio czuję się wtrącony z równowagi. Hermiona zawsze ma rację – odparł. – Dysponuje tylko większą liczbą informacji niż ty – dodał.  
Lucjusz zbił wargi w wąską kreskę przypominając sobie nagle kiedy ostatni raz przeprowadzili tak szczerą rozmowę. Potter zdawał się żartować, pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni opuszczać gardę.  
\- Nie chciałem od ciebie wyłudzić miejsca w Wizengamocie – powiedział nagle chłopak, dalej patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
I może Lucjusz cały czas to wiedział. To nie było w stylu Gryfonów. Jednak jeśli miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, zostały w tej chwili rozwiane. Oczy Harry'ego lśniły niezdrowo, jakby chłopak miał gorączkę.  
Potter w końcu zdjął dłoń z kuli i pogładził ją samym palcem. Lucjusz nie widział, aby kiedykolwiek migotała tak jasno.  
\- Sfera – powiedział Potter, jakby smakował to słowo. – Dobry pomysł – dodał.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że mamy twoją aprobatę – mruknął Lucjusz.  
Co gorsza to były prawdziwe słowa.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucjusz obserwował oddalającego się chłopaka, zastanawiając się co mu umyka. Potter wydawał się teraz nienaturalnie spokojny, co mogło być efektem zmęczenia albo ulgą, że wszystko z Weasleyem zostało definitywnie skończone. Chłopak miał nie pozostać długo aurorem, Lucjusz szczerze wątpił, aby udało mu się uniknąć Azkabanu, ale podejrzenia nigdy miały nie paść na pozostałych dwóch członków wyprawy. To w końcu Granger i Potter zdemaskowali jego personę, więc od tej pory miano zapewne wiązać ich w ten sposób. Może nawet dziewczyna zostanie wyniesiona przez prasę na ołtarze za cichą walkę. Prorok powinien jakoś odkupić swoje winy a Wizengamotowi na pewno przyda się dobra prasa.  
Lucjusz nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym komu wytrącono argumenty z dłoni. Weasley był za głupi, aby na taką skalę walczyć ze swoją żoną. Ktoś musiał mu pomóc. Może był nawet narzędziem w dłoniach zręcznego członka Wizengamotu. Lucjusz miał typ lub dwa, które znakomicie pasowałyby do opisu.  
Fakt, że użyto na Granger czarnej magii i, że zrobił to jej mąż, tylko wspierał ustawę, która wciąż nawet nie miała początkowego brzmienia. Nowi członkowie Rady dopiero rozpoczęli prace, a już zrobiło się głośno o zmianach. Nawet jeśli Wizengamot nie zgodzi się z nowelizacją, trudno byłoby to teraz przegłosować. Opinia publiczna uwielbiała skrzywdzone matki. A jeśli jedną z nich była bohaterka spod Hogwartu – każda mogła się teraz z nią utożsamiać.  
Drzwi zamknęły się cicho, obwieszczając mu, że Potter wyszedł z sali. Lucjusz zerknął na sferę, która błyszczała tak mocno jak nigdy przedtem i podążył za nim.

ooo

Malfoy był w salonie. Harry nie widział nigdzie Hermiony, ale chłopak po prostu spojrzał wymownie w sufit, dalej masując swoją dłoń. Cios musiał być naprawdę mocny, skoro odczuwał jego skutki nawet teraz.  
Harry nie myślał do końca, gdy oddawał przyjaciółkę w ręce Draco. Wydawało mu się to naturalne, bo obaj jej bronili. Może instynkt podpowiadał mu, że tak należy. Teraz jednak, gdy wszystko przycichło, jego decyzja wydawała mu się dziwna. Nie bardzo wiedział też co zrobić z Malfoyem siedzącym w jego salonie.  
\- Podałem jej eliksir uspokajający – poinformował go Draco i Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.  
Dalej nie był specjalistą od mikstur, ale Malfoyowi w tej kwestii można było zaufać. Może i był ulubieńcem Snape'a, ale Harry był już na tyle dorosły, żeby stwierdzić, iż stało się tak nie bez powodu.  
\- Co z Weasleyem? – spytał Draco, trochę zaskakując go.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia i raczej nie będę się interesował w najbliższym czasie – odparł, a potem opadł na fotel Syriusza.  
Malfoy nerwowo pukał palcem o swoje udo, co nie było dla niego normalne.  
\- Wiedziałeś? – spytał w końcu Draco.  
I nie musiał dodawać o czym.  
Harry spojrzał na niego tylko przelotnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś – prychnął Malfoy. – To nie jest do końca klątwa – wyjaśnił chłopak, nagle pochylając się w jego stronę. – To z zasady miało być pewnie zaklęcie monitorujące rozwój płodu. Dodatkowa ojcowska ochrona. Mój ojciec rzucił coś podobnego na moją matkę, gdy była ze mną w ciąży – ciągnął dalej Draco i Harry nie mógł nie dotknąć swojego brzucha. – W razie sytuacji kryzysowej, gdyby cokolwiek działo się z dzieckiem, ojciec może jakoś zareagować. Podtrzymać ciążę swoją magią aż pojawią się uzdrowiciele… - urwał, a potem potrząsnął głową, jakby mu się w głowie nie mieściło co zrobił Ron.  
Do Harry'ego wciąż to do końca nie docierało.  
\- A Weasley, a Weasley… - zaczął ponownie Malfoy, ale najwyraźniej nie potrafił odnaleźć właściwych słów. – Zrobił z tego system jakiejś kontroli – wypluł w końcu.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech, starając się jakoś uspokoić. Jeden wybuch dziennie w całości mu wystarczał. Już i tak czuł się wyczerpany.  
Harry wiedział jak powstawały najgorsze z klątw. To była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, których zdążył się nauczyć podczas ich wędrówki. Zaklęcia miały tak naprawdę jeden fundament magiczny, ale intencja je przekształcała. Klątwę można było stworzyć z każdego dowolnego czaru o ile ktoś potrafił to zrobić. A Ron uczył się tego razem z nimi. Nie posiadał do tego jakiejś wyjątkowej smykałki. Nie tworzyli klątw, ponieważ stało to o wiele zbyt blisko granicy z czarną magią, ale jednak znali mechanizm.  
Hermiona jako jedyna z nich próbowała kiedykolwiek stworzyć zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby im wywołać jak największe zamieszanie w razie, gdyby znowu zostali pojmani, ale nigdy się jej to nie udało. Nie miała tego czegoś w sobie, a przynajmniej tak próbowała to wytłumaczyć. Nigdy nie była dobra w znoszeniu porażek nawet na takim polu.  
Harry natomiast rozpoznawał doskonale klątwy, gdy takowe widział. Czuł ich magię i wiedział, że dla pobocznego widza sam ślad rąk Rona na brzuchu Hermiony – czarny i nieprzyjemny – był dowodem użycia najmroczniejszej z mocy dostępnych w tym czarodziejskim świecie. Dobro i zło już dawno zatarły się między sobą, ale to nie było poruszanie się w szarości.  
Harry czuł pulsowanie tego zaklęcia i to tylko mocniej przyprawiało go o mdłości.  
\- Potter, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Draco nagle.  
Harry podniósł głowę, spoglądając na chłopaka i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie – przyznał szczerze. – Muszę odpocząć – dodał.  
Draco pokiwał głową i podniósł się z kanapy.  
\- Powiedz jej… - zaczął Malfoy i urwał. – Słuchaj, powiedz, że musiałem wyjść, ale żeby skontaktowała się ze mną, gdy będzie chciała… - urwał i oblizał nerwowo wargi.  
\- Pogadać – dokończył za niego Harry. – Przekażę jej. Na pewno chciała ci podziękować za eskortę, a nawet jeśli nie; to ja ci dziękuję – powiedział całkiem szczerze i tym razem to on jako pierwszy wyciągnął dłoń na pożegnanie.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, ale uścisnął jego rękę.

ooo

Hermiona leżała zwinięta w kłębek na swoim łóżku. Jej monotonny płytki oddech świadczył tylko o tym jak głęboko spała. Przeważnie, gdy polowali na horkruksy nie mieli czasu zaznać takiego luksusu jak nieprzerwany niczym sen. Może to i lepiej, bo w tym okresie wciąż miał wizje zsyłane przez Voldemorta i najczęściej budził Rona lub Hermionę w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Nie mogli na siebie rzucać zaklęć wyciszających, bo blokowały dźwięki wokół namiotu, a zależało im na tym, aby zostać wcześnie powiadomionym w razie ataku śmierciożerców.  
Kiedy wojna się skończyła nie wychodzili przez całe dnie z łóżek. Hermiona została w tym pokoju, a Ron pojechał do Nory, aby odpocząć wraz z rodziną. Weasleyowie zaprosili ich, ale oboje byli tak wyczerpani, że woleli zostać w kamienicy Syriusza. Ron wrócił kilka dni później wraz z pierścionkiem i w salonie na dole spytał go czy Harry zgadza na się na ten ślub. Wtedy wydawał mu się to najlepszy pomysł na świecie. Marzenie jego życia. Dwoje jego najlepszych przyjaciół razem.  
Kiedy spoglądał na Hermionę teraz, nie był już tego taki pewien. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka zapewne uzna związek z Ronem za doświadczenie w życiu, może trochę niechciane, ale zawsze pozostawiające za sobą coś pozytywnego – dwójkę dzieci.  
Hermiona wymruczała coś, a potem objęła się jeszcze mocniej, więc wstał i nakrył ją szczelniej kołdrą. Jego magia przestawała wyrywać się spod jego kontroli. Czasami wydawało mu się, że jest całkiem żywa i świadoma. Nie do końca działała według jego zasad, ale nigdy też nie przekraczała pewnych granic, które sobie wyznaczył. Hermiona twierdziła, że to ważne, aby wiedzieć takie rzeczy o sobie. Do czego posunąłby się, gdyby… W ten sposób utrudnili śmierciożercom stosowanie na nich Imperio, gdyby doszło do takiej sytuacji. Harry wiedziałby od razu, kiedy jest sobą, a kiedy to ktoś inny na niego wpływa.  
Pierwszym co go zastanowiło to właśnie zachowanie Rona, gdy rozmawiali kilka dni wcześniej. Weasley jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu był jak najbardziej sobą. Starszym i bardziej upartym. Hermiona mówiła, że to właśnie działo się z ludźmi, którzy dostawali do rąk władzę, a nie potrafili sobie z nią poradzić. Ron nie był manipulowany, chyba że przez własną żądzę posiadania. Jednak żadna obca magia nie brała w tym udziału i Harry prawie żałował. Zawsze łatwiej byłoby przyjąć do wiadomości, że Weasley był pod wpływem Imperio. Mogliby zakończyć zaklęcie i znaleźć winnego. Znów byliby przyjaciółmi i Hermiona może po kilku długich latach potrafiłaby zaufać Ronowi ponownie.

ooo

Starał się skupić na prawie rozpadającym mu się w rękach kodeksie, gdy ciche kroki odwróciły jego uwagę od czytanego przepisu. Hermiona stała w progu, przyglądając mu się z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Obudziłaś się? – spytał i oczywiście to było idiotyczne, bo skoro stała przed nim, nie spała nadal w swoim łóżku. – Draco wyszedł kilka godzin temu. Prosił, żebyś się z nim skontaktowała, gdy tylko poczujesz się lepiej.  
Hermiona zesztywniała momentalnie i Harry już miał pytać czy Malfoy jej nie obraził jakoś, ale ona uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie.  
\- Draco? – spytała.  
\- Malfoy – przypomniał jej.  
\- Nazwałeś go Draco. Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś się tak do niego odnosił – zauważyła, wchodząc do środka.  
Zajęła swoje miejsce na kanapie i spojrzała na jego notatki rozrzucone po całym stoliku.  
\- Chyba czas najwyższy. Malfoyów jest w końcu dwóch. To faktycznie bywa mylące – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć niezobowiązująco.  
Fakt faktem, ale powoli oswajał się z chłopakiem. Nie na tyle, żeby nazwać go kumplem, ale Malfoy ewidentnie miał prawidłowe reakcje. Sięgał po różdżkę, gdy to było konieczne, a po pięści, gdy magia wydawała się zbyt błahym sposobem załatwiania rachunków. Harry zaczynał doceniać podobnych ludzi.  
\- Zniknąłeś gdzieś z Lucjuszem – zaczęła Hermiona.  
\- Nie chcesz porozmawiać o… - urwał, patrząc sugestywnie na jej brzuch.  
Dziewczyna spięła się mimowolnie i objęła ramionami, jakby chciała zakryć sporej wielkości już ciążę.  
\- A co mam ci powiedzieć? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Zaklęcia nie da się neutralizować. Samo się zakończy, gdy urodzę – odparła.  
\- Ale Ron…  
Hermiona przygryzła swoje wargi tak mocno, że Harry był pewien, że zaraz pod jej zębami pojawi się krew. Jej oczy błyszczały czymś podejrzanym, co wyglądało jak łzy, a on naprawdę nie chciał znowu widzieć jak dziewczyna płacze.  
\- Herm… - zaczął, pochyliwszy się w jej stronę.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – spytał, wzruszając nagle ramionami. – Czasami słyszysz o tych kobietach, które są nieodpowiednio traktowane w małżeństwie, ale zawsze myślisz, że nie jesteś jedną nich. Bo jesteś lepsza. Bo stanęłaś przeciwko Voldemortowi i przeżyłaś, więc nic nie jest w stanie cię pokonać, ale to nie prawda. Bo jesteś dokładnie taka sama jak reszta tych tępych kwok, które pozwalając się bić… i… - urwała.  
\- Ron cię uderzył? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko.  
\- Nie był taki głupi, żeby zostawiać ślady, ale to czasem nie chodzi o przemoc, ale o to jak jesteś traktowany jak obywatel drugiej kategorii, bo pan mąż może zrobić z tobą co chce – wyjaśniła Hermiona.  
\- Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć. Zmusiłbym go, żeby… - spróbował jeszcze raz, ale Hermiona ścisnęła jego dłoń.  
\- Wiem, ale nie chciałam, żeby ojciec moich dzieci wylądował w Azkabanie – odparła i wzięła głębszy wdech. – Sądziłam, że jak dam mu czas do namysłu zrozumie, że… - urwała. – Ale to posunęło się za daleko i teraz kiedyś będę musiała powiedzieć moim dzieciom, że ich ojciec został zamknięty tam, gdzie śmierciożercy, których zwalczaliśmy, bo używał tej samej magii co oni. I jak mam to zrobić? – spytała retorycznie.  
Harry nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Podobnie jak wiele innych. Jednak w pełni rozumiał co miała przez to na myśli. Sam zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądało jego życie, gdy jego dziecko się narodzi. Jak wyjaśni fakt, że takie posiada. Czy wciąż będzie mieszkał w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii, a jak nie – to gdzie się przeniosą. Nie znał świata. Zwiedził szkockie lasy, gdy ukrywali się przed śmierciożercami, ale podejrzewał, że nie przeżyłby w nich z niemowlęciem. Nie można było się też wiecznie ukrywać.  
\- Gdzie poszedłeś z Lucjuszem? – spytała Hermiona, zmieniając temat.  
Harry zastanawiał się czy nie wrócić do kwestii Rona, ale przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego z taką nadzieją w oczach, że tym razem postanowił odpuścić. Każdy musiał poradzić sobie z pewnymi rzeczami na własną rękę. Wiedział zresztą, że Hermiona porozmawia z nim, gdy będzie gotowa. Potrzebowała czasu, a on zamierzał go jej ofiarować tak wiele jak będzie konieczne. Nigdzie się nie wybierał.  
\- Wizengamot kumuluje magię niektórych członków – zaczął Harry, chcąc jej wyjaśnić wszystko od początku.  
Sam był zaskoczony takim pomysłem, ale faktycznie to miało swój sens. Sprzymierzeni ze sobą czarodzieje byli silniejsi.  
\- Och, pokazał ci sferę – ucieszyła się jego przyjaciółka.  
Zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Czy jest coś o czym nie wiesz? – spytał trochę poirytowany.  
Hermiona spięła się niemal natychmiast.  
\- Czasami nie wiem co zrobić ze swoim życiem – odparła całkiem szczerze.

ooo

Harry próbował schować kolejnego Proroka Codziennego, ale nie odnalazł go przed drzwiami. Hermiona siedziała wraz z poranną herbatą w dłoni i nowym wydaniem gazety w dłoni. Nie dostrzegał pierwszej strony, ale podejrzewał, że nie mogło być to nic złego, bo jego przyjaciółka nie wyglądała na mocno poruszoną.  
\- Seer mówiła o zbliżającym się Czarodziejskim Szczycie Dyplomatycznym – rzuciła na jego powitanie. – Ministerstwo jeszcze nie zdecydowało kto będzie naszym reprezentantem. Mówi się, że Minister Magii najprawdopodobniej przekaże i to Wizengamotowi, więc Lucjusz zapewne będzie miał za zadanie przygotowanie obrad.  
Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się tak wysoko, że zakryła je grzywka.  
Jego nowe szaty miały pojawić się jeszcze tego wieczoru. Maise zdjęła miarę i odesłała go do domu, nazywając kompletnie bezużytecznym. Żartowała tylko, że zaczyna przybierać na wadze bez tego ciągłego ruchu i obiecała tak je uszyć, aby nie było widać dodatkowych kilogramów. Czuł się trochę nagi pod jej spojrzeniem. Nikt nie uprzedził go, że do zdejmowania miary będzie musiał się aż tak bardzo rozebrać. Hermiona wydawała się przednio bawić, ale ta chwila przeminęła.  
Widział to teraz, gdy jego przyjaciółka lustrowała wzrokiem Proroka, jakby chciała przejrzeć gazetę na wylot.  
\- Mam spytać skąd to wiesz? – spróbował.  
Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Słucham, gdy mówią wokół mnie – odparła. – Tobie też polecam. Jeszcze nie są do nas przekonani. Zresztą zrobiłam za dużo hałasu, żeby mnie przyjęli z otwartymi ramionami. Jednak mówią przy nas, ignorując nas, czym popełniają swój największy błąd – dodała.  
Harry usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym krześle i nalał sobie herbaty. Mógłby zabić za kubek kawy, ale Hermiona twierdziła, że mógł wypić naprawdę niewiele tego życiodajnego płynu, a szkoda było drażnić kubki smakowe. Po porodzie zamierzał otoczyć się kawą.  
\- Myślę, że Wizengamot wyznaczy Lucjusza. Tylko on ma takie zdolności organizacyjne, a do tego obecny szczyt ma zainteresować się głównie utworzeniem wspólnoty, która miałaby zająć się monitorowaniem działalności czarnych magów na terenie poszczególnych społeczności. Przewodniczymy, ponieważ u nas odbyły się dwa ostatnie poważne ataki. Grindenwalda i Voldemorta – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Jednak jeśli chodzi o Amelię… - urwała.  
\- Zapraszała do siebie – wtrącił, ciesząc się, że to jest jednak coś, co mógł dodać do rozmowy.  
\- Wiem. Dlatego się zastanawiam – odparła, a potem ponownie schowała się za artykułem. – Kolejne spotkanie odbędzie się za cztery dni, więc musimy się przygotować. Widziałam, że wczoraj pracowałeś…  
\- Niewiele udało mi się zrobić – przyznał.  
Nie sądził też, aby zdążyli. Nie mieli nic co mogliby przedstawić Wizengamotowi, a Swingwood twierdził, że tego oczekują. Wszystko było w rozsypce. Dopiero pozbierali wszystkie przepisy, które należało unowocześnić. Poprawianie nawet wstępne każdego to była praca dla dziesiątki ludzi, a i tak nie zdążyliby w ciągu tego roku.  
\- Myślę, że przesuniemy termin – odparła Hermiona. – Szczyt i tak zostanie tematem numer jeden oraz restrykcje nałożone na Biuro Aurorów – dodała.  
\- Restrykcje? – spytał skołowany.  
Hermiona odłożyła Proroka na stół.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że to co stało się wczoraj, obejdzie się bez reperkusji – odparła kompletnie zszokowana, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niej jakim laikiem był Harrym. – Akcja rodzi reakcję – wyjaśniła mu.  
\- Nic nie dzieje się bez niczego? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- Przyczyna rodzi skutek – poprawiła go niemal natychmiast.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że czekały ich naprawdę długie dni.

ooo

Ludzie, którzy przychodzili do nich tego dnia, przeważnie skupiali się na Hermionie. Część kobiet szczerze wyrażało współczucie, a inne gwarantowały swoje poparcie. Nieliczni mężczyźni, którzy usiedli przy biurku Harry'ego, żeby porozmawiać na temat problemów swojej okolicy, zerkali na nią, jakby nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć.  
\- Wiecie, że nie musicie przepraszać – poinformował Harry jednego, nie mając pojęcia jak zareagować.  
Czarodziej spuścił głowę i wycofał się do wyjścia bez słowa komentarza. Hermiona zerknęła na niego i uniosła brew. Odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo, ale jak zawsze paraliżowano ich prace, więc przynajmniej to pozostało bez zmian.  
Hermiona wstała, wypraszając na korytarz kolejnych petentów i zarządziła przerwę.  
\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić – poinformowała go.  
\- Mam rzucać na nich klątwy w progu? – spytał szczerze. – Mają wewnętrzną potrzebę wyrażenia swojego poparcia dla nas. Nie możemy ich odesłać z kwitkiem – odparł.  
Hermiona przygryzła wargę i wzięła głębszy wdech.  
\- Zorganizujemy otwarte spotkania dla poparcia ustawy. Wtedy ludzie będą mogli przyjść i się otwarcie wypowiedzieć. Wizengamot ma specjalną salę do takich zebrań. W Proroku zrobimy niewielkie ogłoszenie z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, żeby ludzie zdążyli się zebrać i powiedzmy raz w miesiącu któreś z nas poprowadzi coś takiego. Będziemy dzięki temu mieć uwagi społeczeństwa, a ci ludzie nie zabiorą nam więcej czasu niż to konieczne – wyjaśniła.  
Harry nazwałby ją geniuszem, gdyby to nie było takie oczywiste. Zdolność kobiet do prostego rozwiązywania problemów zawsze stanowiła dla niego tajemnicę. Może posiadały jakiś dodatkowy gen, który pozwalał im łączyć dwa punkty najkrótszą linią. On zawsze błądził tak długo, aż przypadkowo natrafiał na rozwiązanie.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi zwróciło ich uwagę i Harry powstrzymał się ostatkiem sił, żeby nie wrzasnąć, że mają przerwę. Dłoń bolała go od ściskania. Nie był kandydatem na stanowisko Ministra Magii i bynajmniej nie potrzebował swoich zwolenników.  
\- Proszę – powiedziała Hermiona, siadając za swoim biurkiem.  
Amelia weszła do środka zaskakując ich oboje i Harry wstał tak szybko, że oparcie jego krzesła uderzyło o ścianę.  
\- Pani Minister – przywitała się Hermiona niemal natychmiast.  
\- Kawy? Herbaty? – zaryzykował Harry.  
Amelia uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Jeśli masz minutę, Harry – zaczęła kobieta.  
\- Zejdę do stołówki. Ktoś jest czymś zainteresowany? – spytała Hermiona, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
Co prawda miał ochotę na coś słodkiego, ale to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Najczęściej łapał się na tym, że szybko nadrabiał cukry, a potem mdliło go do wieczora. Potrzebował kanapki, a ta z kolei leżała przygotowana zaraz koło czajnika z wodą. Wystarczyło kilka minut, ale przeważnie w ciągu dnia nie mieli nawet tego. Te kolejki przed ich drzwiami były przerażające.  
Drzwi zamknęły się cicho za Hermioną, gdy wyszła na korytarz. Amelia tymczasem usiadła na ich niewielkiej kanapie, więc dołączył do niej, starając się nie wyglądać na spiętego.  
\- Całkiem sporo petentów – zauważyła Minister Magii.  
\- Gdyby tylko przychodzili z faktycznymi problemami, a nie po to, żeby porozmawiać ze mną lub Hermioną – odparł.  
Uśmiech Amelii wcale się nie zmniejszył.  
\- Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, że wielu dyplomatów odwiedzi Ministerstwo w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni – zaczęła Amelia.  
\- Szczyt dyplomatyczny – rzucił, czując się naprawdę szczęśliwym, że Hermiona poruszyła ten temat.  
Nie lubił czuć się niepoinformowanym idiotą. Nie był ignorantem. Po prostu najczęściej nie wiedział, które informacje są naprawdę ważne. A ich szum ostatnio zaczynał go ogłuszać.  
Amelia uśmiechnęła się tym razem szerzej.  
\- Moje obowiązki uniemożliwią mi uczestnictwo, a brać udział w szczycie powinien ktoś kto odpowiednio będzie reprezentował nasz kraj. Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że chociaż jestem Minister Magii pod różdżki powołałbyś nie mniejszą rzeszę ludzi, ponieważ nasi obywatele wierzą w ciebie i to tobie ufają przede wszystkim – zaczęła Amelia i Harry po prostu wiedział do czego to wszystko zmierza. – Byłoby mile widziane, gdybyś z mojego ramienia uczestniczył w szczycie. Wizengamot wyśle zapewne swojego przedstawiciela podobnie jak Biuro Aurorów oraz departamenty Ministerstwa – wyjaśniła. – Czy mogę na ciebie liczyć? – spytała wprost.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermiona nie wydawała się zaskoczona, ale poprzeczna zmarszczka na jej brwi powiedziała Harry'emu, że jego przyjaciółka jest zmartwiona. Kiedy myślał o Wizengamocie, zawsze sądził, że radni nie zajmują się niczym. Raz na tydzień spotykają się we własnym gronie, żeby pożartować ,poopowiadać o wnukach. Może stara Rada zajmowała się dokładnie tym, ale obecna starała się postawić na nogi czarodziejskie społeczeństwo.  
Dodatkowe zadania naprawdę nie były mu potrzebne, a jednak wydawało się, że nie bardzo mógł odmówić Amelii.  
\- Będzie cię trudniej ukryć – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. – Chyba, że ukryjemy twoją ciążę na widoku – dodała.  
\- Na widoku? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak mieli to zrobić. Hermiona twierdziła, że nie powinien przytyć więcej niż piętnaście kilogramów, ale to wydawało mu się zabójczym ciężarem przy jego wzroście. Szaty mogły ukryć jedną trzecią tego o ile będzie miał szczęście. Całe życie mógł się pochwalić szczupła sylwetką, a biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz pojawiał się publicznie bardzo często, reporterki czasopisma Czarownica miały go na oku niemal każdego dnia. Na razie komentowano tylko jego ubiór albo dodatki, które nosiła do swoich szat Hermiona. Włosy jego przyjaciółki, które stały się jej znienawidzonym atrybutem, stały się nagle modne, co niezwykle go bawiło. Hermiona nienawidziła swojej fryzury, ponieważ utrudniała jej czytanie i pisanie. Nigdy jednak nie zdecydowała się na ich ścięcie, co z kolei stanowiło dla niego tajemnicę.  
Może mężczyźni mieli nie dostrzec zmian jego wagi, ale osoby, które prenumerowały Czarownicę na pewno tego nie przegapią.  
\- Zaczniemy wypychać specjalnymi poduszkami twoje ramiona. Z dwojga złego lepiej niech sądzą, że ćwiczysz – rzuciła Hermiona.  
Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie. W jego pamięci pojawiła się niemal natychmiast sylwetka Dudleya, który wprost uwielbiał podnoszenie ciężarów, ponieważ ono prowadziło potem do rzucania mniejszymi dziećmi. Jedyna rzecz, którą jego kuzyn traktował ambicjonalnie to było znęcanie nad młodszymi, więc systematycznie ćwiczył, zamieniając się powoli w wielką bestię bez karku.  
\- Tak bardzo mi się to nie podoba – westchnął, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma wyboru.

ooo

Swingwood nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy poprosili go o przedłużenie terminu. Harry wręcz czuł, że mężczyzna świdruje go tymi swoimi małymi oczkami. Przewodniczący był nawet bardziej niż pomocny, dlatego wzbudziło to jego podejrzliwość. Swingwood zazwyczaj bywał neutralny. Harry określiłby go jako zwolennika porządku i zmian, ale nie na tyle silnych, aby zaburzyć jakikolwiek ze starych zwyczajów. Tradycja miała dla niego równie mocne znaczenie, ale nie był nią zaślepiony. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że wszystko miało też swój kres, a niektóre z przepisów były wręcz śmieszne.  
Hermiona dla przykładu poinformowała go, że jeśli ktokolwiek z większych rodów, chciałby zbudować nową rezydencję, miałby prawo do poznaczenia ziemi krwią swojego pierworodnego, a jego zwłoki miały znaleźć się w fundamentach, aby magia nowego dworu była jeszcze silniej związana w rodziną.  
Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć ile razy odprawiano podobne rytuały. Każda z ważniejszych rodzin miała swoją posiadłość. Czasami nawet po dwie. Rodzin podobnych Malfoyom czy Prince'om było ponad dwadzieścia.  
Dzięki bogom rytuał nie musiał być odnawiany.  
Usiedli na swoich miejscach w akompaniamencie szeptów. Lucjusz wydawał się odprężony jak nigdy, jakby wiedział doskonale co się zaraz stanie. W zasadzie Harry nie był nawet zaskoczony. Osoba, która miała reprezentować Wizengamot musiała być energiczna i obeznana nie tylko z problemami czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, ale jednocześnie polityką i przebiegiem wojny. Lucjusz był naocznym świadkiem, tym cenniejszym, że widział dokładnie jak to się odbywało po drugiej stronie – gdzie Voldemort zbierał i kierował swoich zwolenników.  
Swingwood był przewodniczącym, który miał na tyle silny posłuch, aby prowadzić obrady według ustalonego programu. Mężczyzna był na tyle doświadczony, aby wiedzieć kiedy przerywać i nikt nie mógł zarzucić mu stronniczości, ale to Lucjusz wiódł prym i to jego słuchała największa liczba radnych.  
Hermiona ścisnęła jego rękę pod stołem, jakby doskonale wiedziała o kim myśli.

ooo

Prorok donosił o śledztwie przeprowadzonym wśród członków grupy Rona. Weasley wciąż znajdował się w Azkabanie. Nie zdecydowano się go przetrzymywać w celach Biura Aurorów, ponieważ obawiano się jego uwolnienia. Nikt też nie wierzył, aby tak czy siak udało mu się uniknąć więzienia.  
Hermiona wciąż nie miała wyznaczonej nowej daty procesu, ale mówiono, że jej rozwód jest tylko formalnością. Dodatkowo postanowiono przyjrzeć się bliżej sędziemu. Harry mógł tylko pogratulować Minister, która chociaż z opóźnieniem, zaczęła czystki i w tych szeregach. Wiedział, że Amelia i bez tego miała wiele pracy, ale doceniał jej zainteresowanie.  
Propozycja wciąż wisiała w powietrzu, chociaż w zasadzie to była tylko formalność. Nie był zatem nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Lucjusz podszedł do nich po kolejnym spotkaniu Wizengamotu. Harry czuł na sobie zainteresowany wzrok co poniektórych, który starał się ignorować. Hermiona jak zawsze wydawała się niewzruszona. Czasami zastanawiał się czy nie zdawało się jej dziwne, że przebywa w towarzystwie ojca swojego dziecka. Łapał się na tym, że sam nie czuł się z tym najlepiej, tym bardziej, że nawet na chwilę nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć.  
\- Mam plan posiedzeń i kwestii, które zamierzamy omówić – rzucił Lucjusz, nie witając się nawet.  
Harry nie chciał nawet rozwijać kolejnego pergaminu. Spodziewał się długości przynajmniej wzrostu Hagrida. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu w czasie jego szkolnych lat, że dobrowolnie będzie przebijał się przez takie ilości tekstu, zaśmiałby mu się w twarz.  
\- Uhm – zająknął się, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien teraz zrobić.  
\- Spotykamy się z Kingsleyem dzisiaj wieczorem. Chcemy przygotować wspólny front. Nie wiemy jeszcze kto zostanie przedstawicielem z ramion departamentów. Oni są zawsze ostatni – poinformował go Lucjusz obojętnym tonem.  
Najwyraźniej miało to być zaproszenie do wspólnej pracy.  
\- Gdzie? – spytał Harry rzeczowo.  
\- W domu Kingsleya – odparł Lucjusz. – Ósma wieczorem – dodał. – Przyjdź sam – uściślił spoglądając znacząco na Hermionę.  
Tyle Harry akurat zdążył się domyślić.  
Hermiona nie wyglądała zresztą na urażoną.  
\- Terry Boot – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka.  
Lucjusz przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Niewymowni – prychnął mężczyzna.  
Harry czuł, że nie nadąża, ale przytomnie nie zamierzał zadać głupich pytań. Dostrzegł już wcześniej, że nie był jedynym, który nie łączył faktów z szybkością Lucjusza i Hermiony. Nie wychodzili jednak na głupców czy ignorantów, ponieważ milczących nie można było w ten sposób oceniać. Nikt nie wiedział, że oni nie wiedzą. I ta metoda dla niego skutkowała najlepiej. W końcu z kontekstu zdań zawsze udawało mu się załapać i znowu był na bieżąco.  
\- Terry będzie z ramienia departamentów reprezentować ministerstwo – dodała Hermiona.  
Harry kojarzył jego nazwisko z Hogwartu.  
\- On nie był czasem w Hufflepuffie? – spytał, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć.  
\- W Ravenclawie – poprawiła go Hermiona.  
\- Kiedy ostatni raz z nim rozmawiałem pracował… - urwał Harry, przypominając sobie, że to było na ich weselu.  
Terry pracował z Arturem Weasleyem. Zerknął na Hermionę, ale ta wydawała się niewzruszona.  
\- Niewymowny – odparła, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.  
Lucjusz zdawał się ją popierać.  
\- Czy nie powinniśmy nie mówić o tym otwarcie? – spytał, ponieważ kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał, Hesper mocno obstawał przy tym temacie.  
Został chyba nawet w pewnym sensie rzucony, ponieważ światła reflektorów znowu zostały skierowane w jego stronę. W podobniej sytuacji zresztą była Hermiona. A teraz stali na środku sali obrad Wizengamotu omawiając znajomych Niewymownych, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie w Londynie.  
\- Jesteśmy po to, aby wiedzieć – odparł Lucjusz. – Nie sądzę, aby komukolwiek umknęło, gdy najzdolniejsi z pokolenia znikają w ciszy. Niektórzy powinni rozpocząć jedne z największych karier, a tymczasem wybierają pracę w tajemnicy – dodał ponownie zerkając na Hermionę.  
\- A Draco? – spytał Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Musiał przyznać, że Malfoy posiadał pewne talenty. Na pewno nie bez powodu rywalizował z Hermioną. W zasadzie faktycznie niewielu liczyło się z ich roku. Siebie nie zaliczyłby do tego grona, bo nawet Snape nie zmusił go do przyswojenia wiedzy z eliksirów, nie bez starań. Pewnie niewielu mogło powiedzieć, że z zajęć Mistrza wynieśli wyłącznie to, że nie powinno się brudnych rąk wkładać do buzi.  
Neville nadął się tylko raz, ale ten widok wystarczył im na całe życie.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego jakby chłodniej.  
\- Mój syn nie jest zainteresowany takimi działaniami – odparł szczerze mężczyzna. – Ósma, dom Kinglsleya, przyprowadź Niewymownego – rzucił Lucjusz na odchodnym.  
Harry patrzył w ślad za nim aż dostrzegł, że za drzwiami na mężczyznę czeka Draco. Chłopak zerknął niepewnie na Hermionę, a potem na niego i krótko skinął głową.  
\- Rozmawiałaś z nim? – spytał, gdy tylko sobie przypomniał ostatnią rozmowę z Malfoyem.  
Hermiona starała się zachować kamienną twarz, ale nie wyszło jej to za dobrze.  
\- Mamy za dużo pracy – odparła, zmieniając temat.

ooo

Terry nie zmienił się bardzo od czasu, gdy widzieli się ostatnio. Jego twarz stała się bardziej wydłużona, dorosła, ale wciąż był w ramionach szerszy od Harry'ego. Jego nowe czarodziejskie szaty wydawały się pasować jak ulał, ale i tak czuł się niepewnie, gdy stanął przed drzwiami sporej wielkości dworku.  
Sądził, że dom Kinglseya będzie bardziej podobny do Syriuszowej kamienicy, ale najwyraźniej mocno się pomylił. Albo szefowi aurorów naprawdę dobrze płacono.  
\- Słyszałem, że Hermiona tak przeraziła Andy'ego, że prawie się posikał – zaczął Terry.  
\- Andy'ego? – Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nikogo o takim imieniu.  
\- Brata Michaela Cornera. Auror, który był u was – uściślił Terry.  
\- No tak – odparł Harry. – Trochę dupek – dorzucił.  
Terry zaśmiał się głośno, nie przejmując się wcale, że ludzie przechodzący ulicą im się przyglądają.  
\- Żałuję, że tego nie widziałem – ciągnął dalej Boot. – Szkoda w zasadzie, że go nie przeklęła.  
\- To jest chyba mocno nielegalne – zauważył Harry.  
Hermiona wspominała o tym, że powinni pilnować poprawności politycznej, ale czuł, że z Terrym to może nie był takie łatwe. Nie wiedział nawet, że Krukoni potrafili być tacy rozrywkowi. Z Cho nigdy co prawda nie zamienił zbyt wielu zdań, ale Luna przebywała z nimi do tej pory dość często i nigdy nie wykazywała entuzjazmu narzekaniem na kogokolwiek.  
Harry w stu procentach zgadzał się natomiast z Terrym. Dawno nie widział Hermiony w prawdziwej akcji.  
Mogła narzekać, że nie miała naturalnego talentu do zaklęć, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak walczyłaby, gdyby coś takiego miała w sobie.  
Kingsley otworzył im drzwi własnoręcznie i zaprosił do środka, skąd napływało przyjemne ciepło. Lucjusz siedział już w sporej wielkości fotelu z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni i Harry zamarł i gdy im zaproponowano alkohol.  
\- Herbatę – rzucił tylko, a potem natychmiast poczuł się głupio.  
Lucjusz spoglądał na niego tak intensywnie, jakby sądził, że nie pije w jego obecności z powodu ostatniego razu, gdy nadwyrężyli whiskey Amelii.  
\- Stawiamy na nową krew – zaczął Kingsley zajmując swoje miejsce.  
Kominek nie pozwalał mu na dokładne przyjrzenie się twarzom mężczyzn, ale w głosie wysłużonego aurora nie było goryczy. Zdawał się kompletnie aprobować kierunek, w którym podążali.  
\- Albo boimy się starych powiązań – stwierdził Terry. – Rozumiem, że w tym gronie nie tylko ustalamy swoje stanowisko jako czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii, ale omawiamy również kwestie organizacyjne? – rzucił Boot, spoglądając na Lucjusza.  
\- Tak bardzo bezpośrednio – westchnął Malfoy.  
Jego blade długie palce obejmowały kieliszek z winem. Harry sądził, że notatnik, który miał pomniejszony w kieszeni odegra główną rolę w tym spotkaniu, ale najwyraźniej mocno się mylił.  
\- Znany mi dobrze specjalista w zakładaniu zabezpieczeń interesował się gdzie umieścimy dyplomatów – ciągnął dalej Terry.  
To przyciągnęło uwagę Kingsleya.  
\- Spodziewamy się ataku? – upewnił się auror.  
\- A kiedy nie spodziewamy się ataku? – odparł Lucjusz.  
Harry zastanawiał się na ile u mężczyzny to doskonała gra aktorska, a na ile faktycznie dobra sieć wywiadowcza.  
\- Jeśli znowu użyją skrzatów… - zaczął, ponieważ Ministerstwo było zabezpieczone w najnowocześniejsze zaklęcia ochronne.  
Jednak magia elfów domowych wciąż pozostawała dla nich nieznana. Nikt jeszcze nie zatrzymał skrzata. Z tym nie mogli konkurować.  
\- Jest plan przeniesienia wszystkich na czas trwania szczytu do Hogwartu – poinformował go Kingsley.  
\- W zasadzie coraz częściej padają hasła, że może powinniśmy zrezygnować z ich usług – dodał Lucjusz, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
\- Moglibyśmy je wyzwolić – zaproponował Harry nieśmiało.  
Ten pomysł wciąż nie wydawał mu się najlepszy, ale przynajmniej byłby to jakiś początek.  
Sądził, że popełnił błąd, gdy zrobiło się naprawdę cicho.  
\- Jedna ustawa na raz – poradził mu Lucjusz. – Musimy działać natomiast szybko. Ministerialny hotel jest w takim stanie, że nie jest możliwym zatrzymanie tam tak wielu gości – przyznał.  
\- Nie zdążymy z remontem – przyznał Terry i Harry nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać czym Boot zajmował się tak naprawdę.  
\- Dlatego padła propozycja wykorzystania prywatnych domów. W ten sposób będziemy mieli większy wpływ na dyplomatów, a jednocześnie będziemy pewni, że będą bezpieczni – dodał Lucjusz.  
\- Ile jest tak dobrze strzeżonych posiadłości? – spytał Harry wprost.  
Kingsley wyglądał na mocno zakłopotanego.  
\- W wojnie zostało zniszczonych wiele rodowych rezydencji. Jednocześnie nie mamy pewności co do powiązań części osób, których posiadłości ocalały – przypomniał auror.  
Podczas śledztw wciąż wypływały nowe fakty. Chociaż część rodzin nie była śmierciożercami i nie brała czynnego udziału w wojnie jednak nadal popierali Voldemorta i mogli czekać na swoją okazję. Dlatego chociaż przyjmował zaproszenia na obiady i kolacje, nosił przy sobie bezoar. Ufał, ale w bezpiecznych granicach.  
\- Ilu domów zostało? – spytał wprost, ponieważ operowanie liczbami zawsze było łatwiejsze.  
\- Rezydencja Malfoyów jest w stanie przyjąć pod swój dach do trzydziestu osób. Wyremontowaliśmy prawie całe piętro. Zaklęcia ochronne są udoskonalane każdego dnia, a dodatkowo Draco pomoże przy gościach. Wielu z nich zna osobiście – poinformował ich Lucjusz.  
\- Biuro Aurorów jest w stanie zabezpieczyć dwa kolejne domy. Ten oraz Minister Bones. To będzie kolejne trzydzieści osób – dodał Kingsley.  
\- Więc chyba nie powinno być problemu – stwierdził Harry.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego i zbił usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Ostatni szczyt dyplomatów czarodziejskich odbył się sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu zanim usłyszano o Grindenwaldzie i Voldemorcie. Wtedy pojawiło się stu czarodziejów z wszystkich siedmiu kontynentów. Spodziewamy się minimum stu siedemdziesięciu pięciu osób. Tyle wstępnie potwierdziło przybycie – poinformował go Lucjusz.  
Harry czuł, że jego oczy robią się większe.  
\- Moja rodzina ma dwie posiadłości, które ominęła wojna. To około czterdzieści pięć osób – dodał Terry.  
\- Biuro nie zdąży… - wtrącił Kingsley, Terry jest wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Hesper zabezpieczy wszystko – odparł Boot i Harry drgnął na dźwięk znajomego imienia.  
\- Hesper? – spytał Lucjusz.  
\- Hesper Hitchens – odpowiedzieli wraz z Terrym w tej samej chwili.  
Harry prychnął lekko rozbawiony.  
\- A tak – rzucił Boot. – Mówił, że ćwiczyliście. Hermiona chciała przeprowadzić jakieś badania, ale chyba je porzuciła – ciągnął dalej Terry. – Bardzo pozytywnie wypowiadał się o zabezpieczeniach. To dom Blacków, prawda? – upewnił się chłopak.  
\- Tak – odparł Harry, a potem zaczął w pamięci liczyć jak wiele pokoi zostało wyremontowanych. – Cztery osoby – przyznał.  
Kingsley zanotował coś na brzegu pergaminu.  
\- Norwegowie przybędą w tej liczbie – stwierdził auror.  
\- Biorę Norwegów – zgodził się od razu.  
Lucjusz wpatrywał się w dogasający ogień na kominku, gdy po kolei przechodzili przez posiadłości rodzin i znajomych. Harry co prawda miał tylko Weasleyów i nie sądził, aby chcieli utrzymywać z nim teraz kontakt, ale Nora i tak nie nadawała się do powiększenia jej choćby o jeden pokój. Lovegoodowie byli zbyt ekscentryczni, a z nikim innym nie był na tyle blisko, aby prosić go o taką przysługę.  
\- Dom w Dolinie Godryka – odezwał się nagle Lucjusz, sprawiając, że Harry natychmiast przestał notować.  
Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.  
\- Co z nim? – spytał Harry niepewnie.  
\- Co z nim zrobiłeś? – zainteresował się Lucjusz.  
Harry polizał wargi, czując nagłą suchość w ustach.  
\- Nie byłem tam od czasu, gdy udaliśmy się tam z Ronem i Hermioną w poszukiwaniu wskazówek – przyznał.

ooo

Potter miał zaskakujące zdolności organizacyjne. Gdy już łapał rytm nie było rzeczy, która mogłaby go powstrzymać. Lucjusz doceniał takich ludzi, ale jednocześnie nie mógł wyjść z podziwu na jak młodego chłopak wyglądał w tym świetle. Pierwszy raz widział Harry'ego w czarodziejskich szatach i po prostu wiedział, że Potter będzie się w nich świetnie prezentował. Do noszenia takich warstw materiału należało mieć odpowiednią sylwetkę. Nie toporną i kwadratową jak Boot. Potter był smukły i szaty leżały na nim wyśmienicie, podkreślając tylko kształty tego ciała.  
A jednak pozostawiając tak wiele w ukryciu.  
Słuchał głosu chłopaka przez dobrych parę minut, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter nie brzmi już jak przestraszona pensjonarka. Chłopak zaczynał naprawdę łapać o co chodzi w tym całym politycznym świecie i wczuwał się w swoją rolę przywódcy. Może kiedyś miał nawet zasiąść na stołku Amelii. Na pewno w tej kwestii nie podniosłyby się głosy protestu. W Potterze ponownie widziano wybawcę, a może nigdy nie przestano wierzyć w jego osobę. Zawsze w końcu ujmował się za najbardziej poniewieranymi. I zaczynał z pułapu, gdy wydawało się, że nie ma najmniejszych szans.  
Lucjusz uwierzył już raz w niego i to powoli wracało. To obezwładniające uczucie, które rozsadzało go od środka i zmuszało do tego, aby zaufać słowom o wiele młodszego od niego mężczyzny. Jakby cała jego wiedza i doświadczenie nijak się nie miały do instynktu Pottera.  
To irytowało – musiał przyznać. Jednak Harry już zaczynał robić karierę w Wizengamocie, chociaż zabrał się za najbardziej pogardzaną z dziedzin.  
\- Dom w Dolinie Godryka – przypomniał sobie nagle.  
Wiedział, że rodowa posiadłość Potterów nie była duża, ale umiejscowienie było genialne. Okolica znakomita, spokojna i historycznie ważna być może dla całego świata. Szybko stało się oczywistym, że gdyby nie zatrzymali Voldemorta na swojej ziemi on zaatakowałby inne kraje. W końcu miał swoich popleczników w głębokiej Rosji, Francji, a nawet w krajach azjatyckich. Mieli na to dowody w Azkabanie w postaci czarodziejów różnorakich narodowości.  
Prawie żałował swojego pytania, bo Potter wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Jego coraz bledsza ostatnio twarz, stała się kredowa. Chłopak mógł jeszcze do siebie nie dojść po ostatnich atakach, ale czuł jego magię i wiedział, że taka moc naprawdę szybko się regenerowała. I może Potter miał rację, mówiąc mu, że nie powinien zakładać, skoro nie miał wszystkich informacji. To było jednak irytujące, bo Lucjusz był człowiekiem od danych i nawet Harry Potter nie powinien stanowić dla niego zagadki.  
Tymczasem chłopak zaskakiwał.  
\- Dom nie został wyremontowany, ale tam nie ma wielu pokoi – rzucił Potter, robiąc głębszy wdech.  
\- To iluzja – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Dwór Potterów z tego co pamiętam, jest w stanie pomieścić do dwudziestu osób – dodał.  
Harry wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.  
\- Lily nie lubiła tego jaki był wielki i James przez miesiące przenosił pokoje w inny wymiar. Są niewidoczne, ale można je przywrócić. Właścicielowi nie zajmie to wiele – dodał Kingsley.  
Lucjusz zaczął wątpić czy Harry kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie w stanie tam wejść. Nie mówiąc już o rzuceniu może i dziesiątek zaklęć, które miały uwidocznić pokoje.  
Potter oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł kilka kilometrów, a potem w jego oczach pojawiła się determinacja, którą Lucjusz widział już kilkukrotnie. Tak mogła zginąć Bellatriks, ale Draco skłamał, że nie zna chłopaka przed sobą, że to nie Potter. Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że jego droga szwagierka padłaby martwa, gdyby tylko zbliżyła się do Granger czy Weasleya.  
Kiedy kolejny raz widział ten błysk, Voldemort upadał na dziedzińcu Hogwartu w chmurze pyłu i kurzu. By już nigdy się nie podnieść.  
\- Otworzę dwór – poinformował ich Harry. – Jeśli Hesper nałoży zabezpieczenia, Zgredek posprząta pokoje – dodał.  
Imię wydało mu się znajome, więc pogrzebał w pamięci.  
\- Ty masz nadal mojego skrzata? – zdziwił się.  
Potter uśmiechnął się do niego naprawdę szeroko.


	16. Chapter 16

Śmierciożercy nie próżnowali. Donoszono o tym, że widziano Bellatriks w przeróżnych częściach kraju. Wyłapano prawie wszystkich czołowych zwolenników Voldemorta dzięki Lucjuszowi, który poznał ich kryjówki. Informacje zostały przekazane do Biuru Aurorów, które skrzętnie je wykorzystało.  
Bellatriks wraz z mężem stali się najbardziej rozpoznawanymi twarzami i chociaż widziano ich w tych czasach niemal wszędzie łącznie z Pokątną, Harry nie wierzył nawet w połowę tych doniesień. Może i Lestrange była szalona, ale nie nazwałby jej głupią. W tym wszystkim była pewna metoda. Jej działania były nastawione na maksymalne zniszczenia i sianie zamętu, ale najwyraźniej nie wybierała się prędko do Azkabanu.  
Harry wątpił, aby udało się im schwytać ją żywcem.  
\- Miałeś wieści od Ginny? – spytała Hermiona, odbierając mu Proroka Codziennego.  
Ich wspólne poranne herbaty stały się szybko rytuałem, bez którego nie potrafili wyjść do pracy. Zaczynał dostrzegać, że utarte schematy pozwalały mu na lepsze wykorzystanie czasu. W czasie śniadania zawsze przeglądał prasę i rozmawiali o bieżących wydarzeniach z Hermioną. Potem w drodze do swojego gabinetu w Ministerstwie, ustalali plan dnia. Popołudniami przeważnie rozdzielali się, ponieważ Hermiona wciąż próbowała rozpracować klątwy jakie uderzyły w niektórych uczestników bitwy o Hogwart, którzy wciąż przebywali pod opieką uzdrowicieli. Harry najczęściej zostawał sam nad ustawą, ale podejrzewał, że teraz więcej czasu zacznie spędzać z Lucjuszem i Kingsleyem. Terry zapowiedział, że wpadnie do niego, gdy tylko znajdzie chwilę i przyprowadzi Hespera, aby mogli uzgodnić szczegóły.  
Harry'emu nie umknęło, że Hermiona od czasu ostatniej rozprawy, nie korzystała ze stołówki. I wiedział, że nie mogło chodzić wyłącznie o to, że teraz gapiono się na nią na korytarzach Ministerstwa. Gdyby ją to dotykało, nie wychodziłaby do pracy. Miała prawo przenieść lub nawet zawiesić wykonywanie obowiązków na czas ciąży. Nie miałby jej tego nawet za złe. Jednak ona uparcie brnęła do przodu. I taką Hermionę znał.  
Coraz częściej dostrzegał też Draco kręcącego się po piętrze dla radnych. Departamenty zajmowały niższe poziomy, ale Malfoy zawsze zdawał się być w drodze od lub do ojca. I witał się z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Wyjechała z drużyną kilka tygodni temu. Rozmawiałem z nią przez Fiuu przed ukazaniem się artykułów w Proroku – odparł, upijając kolejny łyk.  
Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego smaku. Nie przepadał za ziołowymi herbatami, ale one naprawdę pomagały. Czuł się po nich spokojniejszy. Hermiona twierdziła, że wiele go omija, bo ona w pierwszym etapie ciąży była nerwowa i rozedrgana, ale on upierał się bardziej przy tym, że wszelkie emocje pochłonęły częste zmiany w ich życiu. Walki toczone na naprawdę różnym gruncie z nieoczekiwanymi przeciwnikami.  
Gdyby przeżył chociaż jedną więcej huśtawkę nastroju, mógłby się z niej nie podnieść.  
\- Napisała do mnie – poinformowała go nagle Hermiona, więc odłożył filiżankę, skupiając się kompletnie na niej.  
Wyglądała na nieporuszoną, ale znał ją o wiele lepiej. I rzadko dawał się nabrać na jej poważne wyrazy twarzy. Kto chociaż raz widział ją roześmianą, wiedział jak wiele jest w niej ciepła i radości z życia. Chłodna fasada intelektualistki nigdy go nie przekonywała.  
\- Jest oburzona. Trochę tym co zrobił Ron, a trochę tym, że nie powiedziałam jej – ciągnęła dalej jego przyjaciółka. – Do Bułgarii wieści docierają późno, ale kiedy już dostała do rąk Proroka szlag ją trafił.  
\- To dobrze – odparł.  
\- Molly jest innego zdania – westchnęła Hermiona. – Ron obrał drogę obrony. Zaklęcie którego użył miało chronić, ale ponieważ było między nami trudno, mogłabym źle odebrać jego intencje, więc…  
\- Zwala całą winę na ciebie? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nie wiedziała co dodać.  
\- I myśli, że ktoś na to pójdzie? – spytał, bo w głowie mu się nie mieściło coś podobnego.  
\- Sądziłeś, że to się zakończy tak łatwo? - westchnęła.

ooo

Hermiona wyszła, zabierając ze sobą ostatniego z petentów. Mężczyzna jako jeden z nielicznych przyszedł z faktycznym problemem i chociaż to nadal nie było kółko ich zainteresowań, Harry zanotował każdą uwagę na temat konieczności podniesienia cen dyni. Adebury na pewno ucieszy się z przekazanych informacji. Tym bardziej, gdy nie musiał zbierać ich sam. Harry mógł przysiąc, że na uprawie dyni znał się już lepiej niż niejeden rolnik.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi wytrąciło go z zamyślenia, więc wziął do ręki pióro przynajmniej starając się udawać, że od parunastu minut nie siedział wcale wgapiając się w przestrzeń. Spodziewał się, że Terry przyjdzie odrobinę później, ale Boot najwyraźniej znalazł chwilę w czasie jego urzędowania i nie potrafił być za to na niego zły.  
Jednak to Draco Malfoy stanął w jego gabinecie i rozejrzał się wokół ciekawie. Możliwe, że widział pomieszczenie pierwszy raz.  
\- Co cię sprowadza? – spytał Harry, starając się brzmieć dowcipnie. – Może dynie? A nie, jestem pewien, że ludzie twojego pokroju sadzą hortensje. Storczyki? – spytał, gdy Malfoy spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Jeden ze stowarzyszenia hodowców był u ciebie? Powiedz tylko, że nie ten stary nudziarz. Ojciec od lat starał się uniemożliwić mu wjazd windami na wyższe piętra – poinformował go Draco podchodząc bliżej.  
Chłopak bez zaproszenia zajął też krzesło i zaplótł dłonie na piersiach. Harry na sekundę zapomniał, że nie są przyjaciółmi. W zasadzie rozmawiał z Malfoyem od czasu zakończenia wojny nieliczną ilość razy. Na pewno ta liczba mieściła się na palcach jego jednej ręki. Jednak witali się na korytarzu i to dawało dziwną ułudę znajomości.  
\- To nie storczyki? – upewnił się Harry, nie wiedząc nawet jak zacząć rozmowę.  
\- Matka lubiła kwiaty – rzucił Draco.  
\- Przykro mi – odparł niemal natychmiast Harry.  
\- Bywa nam przykro z wielu powodów – wszedł mu w słowo Malfoy, zanim usłyszał kolejne kondolencje, które Harry miał na języku. – Co u Granger? – spytał Draco wprost.  
Harry nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Odchylił się w fotelu, starając się spojrzeć na Malfoya pod innym kątem, ale to było bezsensowne.  
\- Trudno powiedzieć – odparł szczerze. – Hermiona nie przepada za rozmawianiem o problemach. Ona je rozwiązuje – dodał.  
Przynajmniej tak to rozumiał. Hermiona rzadko omawiała z nimi plany działań. Chyba, że myślała na głos, a wtedy po prostu sobie nie przeszkadzali. Nie zamierzał wymuszać na niej zmiany przyzwyczajeń, ponieważ odniósł wrażenie, że naciskano na nią już dostatecznie.  
\- Jedyną dobrą metodą jest pozwolenie jej być sobą – rzucił jeszcze, spoglądając na Malfoya. – Bo po to przyszedłeś, prawda?  
Draco nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Nie próbował się też wyprzeć.  
\- Nie odezwała się do ciebie i nie wiesz co robić – ciągnął dalej Harry i po jego minie wywnioskował, że trafił w dziesiątkę. – Daj jej przestrzeń.  
Malfoy skinął głową, jakby faktycznie go słuchał. Trwali chwilę w milczeniu i Harry spodziewał się, że chłopak zaraz wyjdzie, zostawiając go w pustym gabinecie, ale Draco odchrząknął, a potem starał się unikać jego spojrzenia.  
\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – spytał Malfoy kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym w zasadzie. Zainteresowanie Draco Hermioną stało się dla niego oczywiste gdzieś w trakcie mijającego tygodnia, ale bardziej bawiło go, że Malfoy pierwszy raz w życiu wydawał się nieporadny. Jego też zastanawiało dlaczego Hermiona nie skontaktowała się z Draco, ale spodziewał się, że nie wiedziała jak z nim rozmawiać. Z tych kilku wykrzyczanych niemal zdań – które okazały się jej jedynym komentarzem do związku z Ronem, wywnioskował, że ona się wstydzi tego wszystkiego co zaszło. Ponieważ wszyscy sądzili, że jest mądrzejsza. I to możliwe, że bolało ją najbardziej.  
Wydawało się też, że zamykała się coraz bardziej w swojej skorupie, nie dopuszczając do siebie nikogo. Tak było łatwiej, gdy nikt nie wiedział.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział Harry. – Nie dawaj jej przestrzeni. Podejdź do niej dzisiaj i zaproś gdzieś – rzucił.  
Malfoy skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Jednak ci to przeszkadza – odparł chłopak, zapewne interpretując to wszystko tak, że Harry nagle stał się jego sabotażystą.  
\- Mam to gdzieś. Z Ronem to była inna sytuacja. Trudniej się bronić przed kimś, kto był dla ciebie tak ważny. A tobie już raz przywaliła. Jestem pewien, że jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego, twój tyłek wyląduje na długie miesiące w Świętym Mungu, ale dla jasności – urwał, spoglądając poważnie na Draco. – Kiedy stamtąd wyjdziesz, ja załatwię cię tak, że przez miesiące będą szukali twojego ciała, a raczej resztek, które z niego pozostaną.  
Draco skinął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.  
\- Dawanie jej przestrzeni nie działa – przyznał, chociaż naprawdę obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się mieszał. – Ona może myśleć, że myślisz o niej inaczej – dodał.  
\- To śmieszne. Niby dlaczego miałbym… - zaczął Draco.  
\- Postaw się w jej sytuacji. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nosi na sobie jakąś cholerną czarnomagiczną klątwę. Jest w ciąży z bliźniakami – ciągnął dalej. – Rozwodzi się – dodał. – Jakie wnioski wyciągasz?  
Malfoy schował twarz w dłoniach, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
\- Nie wiem, Potter – warknął chłopak. – Przyszedłem, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale cholera niczego nie wiem – powtórzył.  
\- To się dowiedz, bo ona nie ma czasu na pierdoły – poinformował go poważnie.  
\- A kiedy Granger miała czas na pierdoły? – spytał retorycznie Draco.  
\- Czyli się zgadzamy – stwierdził Harry, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, przechodząc z Malfoyem jedną z najbardziej szczerych rozmów w swoim życiu.

ooo

Lucjusz i Draco minęli się w drzwiach. Harry był pewien, że nie obejdzie się to bez komentarza, ale starał się zachować pokerową twarz nawet, gdy wzrok mężczyzny skupił się na kilku stosach pergaminu równo zapisanych starannym pismem Hermiony. Jego własne bazgroły leżały na biurku i były jak najbardziej w użyciu. Traktat o dyniach nie mógł się przecież zmarnować.  
\- Jestem zdumiony – rzucił Lucjusz, spoglądając w ślad za synem.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że nie bardziej niż ja – odparł Harry, machając w stronę krzesła.  
Oczywiście był głupcem, jeśli sądził chociaż przez chwilę, że Lucjusz usiądzie na miejscu petenta. Malfoy zajął ich kanapę i najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że Harry przestanie kryć się za bezpiecznym biurkiem. Nie rozmawiali sam na sam od czasów sfery, a wtedy był tak naładowany endorfinami, że niewiele pamiętał ze szczegółów konwersacji.  
Teraz wszystko wydawało się o wiele bardziej realne.  
\- Więc… - zaczął Harry, zajmując wysłużony fotel, który również stanowił wyposażenie Ministerstwa.  
Nie mieli preferencji, jeśli chodziło o meble. Skrzaty zatem urządziły pomieszczenie po swojemu i oboje z Hermioną nie narzekali.  
Lucjusz jednak wyjątkowo nie pasował do wnętrza.  
\- Posiadłość Potterów – rzucił mężczyzna, przekazując mu jednocześnie główny temat rozmowy.  
Harry poczuł, że jego mięśnie lekko się napinają. Dolina Godryka nigdy nie była dla niego łatwym tematem. Podobnie jak Dementorzy, niosła wiele złych wspomnień, które nawet do końca nie należały do niego. Dumbledore i Snape podzielili się z nim pewnymi informacjami, dzięki czemu miał pojęcie o tym, co się zdarzyło, ale zawsze wydawało mu się mocno nieodpowiednie, że nie pamiętał tak naprawdę niczego. Coś podobnego powinno wpić się w jego umysł i zostać tam na zawsze.  
Nie wiedział czy cieszy się, że nie pamięta śmierci rodziców czy bardziej wstydzi z tego samego powodu.  
\- Już mówiłem, że otworzę dom – poinformował Lucjusza.  
\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Malfoy. – Ale podejrzewam, że nie wiesz jak – odparł mężczyzna i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Tak myślałem – dodał, najwyraźniej dostrzegłszy w jego twarzy odpowiedź.  
\- Zaklęcie czy rytuał? – spytał Harry.  
Nie zdążył porozmawiać z Hermioną. Nie wiedział nawet gdzie tego szukać.  
\- Zaklęcie – odparł Lucjusz. – Po łacinie. Dość nieskomplikowane, ale będziesz musiał je powtarzać do skutku przy każdym pokoju. Proponowałbym w związku z tym, żebyśmy zaczęli jak najwcześniej.  
Harry sądził, że miał jeszcze kilka dni na przygotowanie się psychicznie, ale Lucjusz najwyraźniej odbierał mu tę malutką nadzieję.  
\- Razem? – spytał, bo to akurat zwróciło jego uwagę.  
\- Będziesz wyczerpany. Ktoś musi ci towarzyszyć, aby potem aportować się z tobą do domu – poinformował go Lucjusz.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Nie mogę się aportować. Nie używam też świstoklików – oznajmił Lucjuszowi, który tylko przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Kominek – odparł.  
\- Twoi najbliżsi sąsiedzi są spokrewnieni z Lovegoodami, nie sądzę, żeby korzystanie z ich sieci było problemem – stwierdził Lucjusz, jak zawsze posiadając na wszystko gotową odpowiedź.  
\- Hesper mógłby… - zaczął Harry, przypominając sobie nagle, że mężczyzna miał nakładać nowe zabezpieczenia.  
\- Otaczasz się Niewymownymi – zauważył Lucjusz. – Sądzisz, że to rozsądne? Wiedzą o tym skąd pochodzi twoja moc? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.  
\- Jest pierwotna – odparł Harry.  
Jemu to niewiele mówiło, ale tak określiła ją raz jeden Hermiona. I zakończyli rozmowy na ten temat. Lucjusz jednak wydawał się czekać właśnie na tą odpowiedź.  
\- Więc teraz jesteś zainteresowany? – stwierdził Harry, czując wzbierającą w nim złość. – Chcesz czegoś od mojej mocy? – spytał.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo, trochę go zaskakując.  
\- Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita – rzucił mężczyzna. – Ja ciebie źle oceniłem i ty mnie też – odparł Malfoy. – Twoja magia może i być niezwykła, ale zawsze pozostaje kwestia tego jak ją wykorzystasz. Ostrzegłem Wizengamot przed próbami manipulowania tobą, zanim jeszcze zatwierdzono twoje przyjęcie – dodał Lucjusz.  
\- Więc wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się Harry.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Może nie świadomie, ale większość przeczuwała. Co silniejsi czarodzieje wiedzą o sobie. To instynkt. Voldemort widział w tobie przeciwnika już wtedy, gdy byłeś niemowlęciem. Gdybym chciał twojej magii, pomógłbym ci dostać się do Wizengamotu, gdy do mnie przyszedłeś – zauważył Lucjusz całkiem przytomnie. – Nie jestem na tyle głupi, aby manipulować kimś z mocą porównywalną albo większą od mojej. Magia to zawsze dopiero początek. Możesz być silniejszy, ale jesteś młody. Nie wiesz jak tego używać. Może nigdy nie zdecydujesz się na to, aby władać w pełni swoją magią. Nie byłoby to niespotykane – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Severus zawsze był zainteresowany bardziej eliksirami. A Minerwa patrzyła w Dumbledore'a niczym w boga, chociaż mogła stać się twarzą tej wojny równie łatwo co on.  
Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie. Słowa Lucjusza nie były miłe, ale w zasadzie mężczyzna najczęściej z nim grywał przynajmniej w otwarte karty. Nie chciał być porównywany do nikogo, a tym bardziej potwora, który na dekady pogrążył czarodziejski świat w chaosie. Lucjusz jednak przedstawił swój punkt widzenia. I Harry wierzył mu, bo to Malfoy w końcu wyrzucił go ze swojego gabinetu, gdy przyszedł z nim porozmawiać. Może i Lucjusz uważał, że dzięki tej przysłudze zdobyłby jego lojalność i nie zdecydował się na to, ale Harry wiedział, że tamta rozmowa nie skończyłaby się w przewidywalny sposób. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia co zrobiły ich połączone magie.  
\- Proponuje zawieszenie broni – dodał Lucjusz.  
\- Skoro obaj wzajemnie sądziliśmy, że jesteśmy dupkami – dorzucił Harry.  
Prawie czekał aż Lucjusz wyciągnie w jego stronę swoją dłoń, aby uścisnęli ręce na zgodę. Jednak mężczyzna nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.  
\- Ująłbym to inaczej, ale przychylę się do twojego osądu – odparł Malfoy.  
\- I znowu mówisz jak dupek – zauważył Harry, sięgając po notatnik.  
Lucjusz wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał dodać coś jeszcze, ale brakło mu słów. Harry zatem uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponieważ naprawdę rzadko miewał ostatnie słowo.

ooo

Hermiona czekała na niego w salonie, gdy wrócił. Częste podróże siecią Fiuu sprawiły, że prawie nie potykał się, gdy lądował w salonie.  
Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie, starając się ewidentnie przebrnąć przez kolejny punkt wiekowego kodeksu, ale język, którym się wtedy posługiwano utrudniał im zadanie nie raz. Wyglądała na mocno zamyśloną, więc zawahał się zanim usiadł na fotelu. Stopy bolały go od ciągłego przemierzania korytarzy. Terry starał się znaleźć Hespera, ale łatwiejsze byłoby wyszukanie Bellatriks niż Niewymownego w ruchu. Nikt nie widział Hitchensa, a ci którzy go widzieli i tak milczeli.  
To była paranoja.  
\- Draco Malfoy zaprosił mnie na kolację – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, zaskakując go.  
Oczywiście dupek musiał się pospieszyć. Danie mu doby wyprzedzenia najwyraźniej to było za wiele.  
\- I co w związku z tym? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zbytnio zainteresowanego.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego kompletnie zszokowana.  
\- Mój mąż jest w Azkabanie – przypomniała mu podniesionym tonem.  
Harry zagryzł wargi.  
\- Ustalmy jedno; rozwodzisz się – oznajmił jej, ale nawet nie mrugnęła. – I drugie, to bydle, które ci to zrobiło, nie jest twoim mężem. Twój mąż by ci tego nie zrobił. Możesz się ze mną nie zgadzać. W zasadzie nie wiem nawet jak to powinno wyglądać, ale ludzie, którzy są razem, nie ranią się. Jeśli się ranią, znaczy, że się nie kochają i nie są razem.  
Hermiona przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę z wątpliwością wypisaną na twarzy.  
\- To poza tematem – odparła nagle. – Jestem mężatką.  
\- Rozwód to formalność – przypomniał jej.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – dodała.  
\- Nie będziesz wiecznie – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. – I sądzę, że Draco już zauważył. Trudno, żeby to umknęło komukolwiek, kto widział z bliska twoje piersi.  
Starał się zażartować, ale spojrzała na niego tak ostro, że niemal natychmiast tego pożałował.  
\- Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że szukasz na siłę wymówek? – spytał wprost.  
\- Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że na siłę próbujesz mnie przekonać? – odbiła piłeczkę.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Dałem ci przestrzeń, ale to nie skutkuje. To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale on cię lubi. Nie mówię, że macie być razem, ale wyjdź i spróbuj. Ani razu nie powiedziałaś, że ci się nie podoba, że nie chcesz. Cały czas się zastawiasz małżeństwem, które jest tylko na papierze – przypomniał jej. – Rozmawiałem z nim dzisiaj – przyznał. – Przyszedł do mnie Draco Malfoy i spytał co u ciebie, bo się do niego nie odezwałaś, chociaż czekał tydzień. Podziwiam jego cierpliwość, bo ja następnego dnia byłbym na twoim progu. Ale on poczekał tydzień, a potem przyszedł do mnie spytać jak się czujesz. Normalnie powiedziałbym, że się martwi, ale to Ślizgon. Cholera wie, co łazi mu po głowie. Nie wiem czy Draco to dobry wybór. To nie jest moja sprawa, ale nie chcę, żebyś straciła swoją szansę dlatego, że się wstydzisz, że się boisz tego co on o tobie myśli. Że cię odrzuci, bo wie o tobie coś, czego nie chciałaś, aby wiedział ktokolwiek. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, że przyznałaś się do tego, co zrobił Ron, gdy chcieli aresztować Draco? Stanął w twojej obronie, a ty chroniłaś jego. To jest dla nas normalne. Tak robimy. Wiem, że to jest jak odruch, że chronimy tych, na których nam zależy – ciągnął, a potem wziął głębszy oddech.  
Hermiona wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną. Nie mogła skupić na nim swojego wzroku i cały czas zaciskała dłonie na kocu.  
\- On wie, że jesteś w ciąży z nie jego dziećmi. I skoro za tobą łazi, to mu to nie przeszkadza. Wiedział, że się rozwodzisz. I dowiedział się, że nosisz tę klątwę i nie uciekł. Byłem tam, Herm. Wiem jak to jest się wstydzić tego, czego się wstydzić nie powinno. To nie jest twoja wina, że Ron nie potrafił się zachować jak mężczyzna. I może przeciwstawić całej rodzinie albo po prostu pozwolić ci odejść. To nie jest twoja wina, a jeśli ktoś twierdzi inaczej, jestem pewien, że jeśli umknie to mi Draco go dorwie – poinformował ją. – Nie jesteśmy mniej ludźmi, bo nas źle traktowano. I możesz dać Ronowi wygrać. Nie na sali sądowej, bo nie ma szans, żeby się z tego wykaraskał. Możesz mu dać wygrać tym, że zostaniesz sama. Że będziesz dalej tak nieszczęśliwa jaką cię uczynił. Albo możesz iść na przód. I może Draco będzie ci towarzyszył przez kilka miesięcy. Może pójdziecie na jedną randkę i to będzie koniec. Po prostu daj sobie szansę – powiedział.  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamknęła je niemal natychmiast i pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Nie jestem ofiarą – poinformowała go.  
\- Wiem – odparł. – Jesteś Hermioną. Z tobą nikt nie zadziera – dodał.


	17. Chapter 17

Dolina Godryka zawsze sprawiała, że na jego ramionach pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie zabrać ze sobą Hermiony, ale to wzbudziłoby tylko większe zainteresowanie mediów. Jeśli ktokolwiek poruszał wyobraźnią czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa bardziej od niego – w tej chwili była to jego przyjaciółka, która walczyła w sądzie o wolność i cały świat się temu przyglądał.  
Stanął przed domem, który nie wyglądał już jak ruina. Uporządkowano go tuż po wojnie, ponieważ wielu ludzi składało kwiaty pod nim i nie chciano, aby źle wyglądał na zdjęciach. Kingsley i pani Weasley zajęli się tym sami, ponieważ już wtedy nie był w stanie podejść bliżej. Przez kolejne lata nic się nie zmieniło. Stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i zastanawiał się czy ma w sobie na tyle odwagi, aby znowu przejść tym wąskim korytarzem.  
Dźwięk aportacji nie przestraszył go, ale zaskoczył. Lucjusz podszedł do niego i rzucił mu jedno z tych swoich nieczytelnych spojrzeń. Może był zirytowany, że Harry jednak prace nad domem postanowił zacząć sam. Malfoy bywał perfekcjonistą. Bardzo łatwo było to zauważyć. Jego strój zawsze był doskonale dobrany, a wystąpienia przemyślane. Wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik. I to musiało być męczące. Harry wiedział bowiem również, że za tą maską kryje się całkiem normalny człowiek. Jedna czy dwie butelki whiskey uświadomiły mu, że ideały nie istnieją. I nawet Lucjusz Malfoy bywa po prostu zmęczony.  
\- Wszedłeś? – spytał krótko mężczyzna.  
\- Nałożyłeś na mnie jakieś zaklęcie namierzające? - spytał w zamian, nie chcąc się przyznać jak wielkim tchórzem był.  
\- Osobiście zatwierdziłem to połączenie między Ministerstwem a Hopewellami. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że gdy ktoś go użyje, nie zostanę powiadomiony – stwierdził Lucjusz nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.  
To faktycznie było tak proste, że Harry znowu poczuł się jak idiota.  
\- Wszedłeś? – spytał jeszcze raz Lucjusz.  
Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna nie ustąpi.  
\- Nie – odparł, czekając na jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz.  
To było śmieszne bać się zwykłego domu. Może był to nawet jego nowy bogin. Nie chciał sprawdzać. Nagle wydało mu się, że jego życie składało się z samych lęków, które w miarę dorastania pokonywał. Strachu przed samotnością, który zwalczył posiadaniem przyjaciół. Lękiem przed Voldemorta, którego pokonał. Mógł tak wymieniać w nieskończoność, bo koniec końców nawet Severus Snape okazał się nie tak straszny jak mu się wydawało. Bywały nawet chwile, że tęsknił za jego nieskażonymi manipulacjami ludzkimi osądami. Severus Snape był człowiekiem, który mówił prawdę. I dostrzegł to naprawdę bardzo późno.  
\- Snape kochał moją matkę – powiedział w końcu, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego dzieli się tym z Lucjuszem.  
Do tej pory wspomnienia z myślodsiewni poznali tylko Ron i Hermiona.  
Malfoy nie wydawał się oczywiście zaskoczony.  
\- On był pierwszy tutaj. Widziałem w jego wspomnieniach jak wbiegł do domu, a potem… - urwał Harry.  
Obraz jego zmarłej matki wciąż był jak żywy przed jego oczami.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy tutaj wchodzić – odparł Lucjusz, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Ten dom nie jest niezastąpiony, ale musimy wiedzieć teraz – dodał.  
Harry pokiwał przecząco głową, ponieważ ucieczka nigdy nie była najlepszą formą rozwiązywania problemów. Zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę starej bramy, macając w kieszeni klucz. Teoretycznie go nie potrzebował. Wiedział, że zamki posiadłości są magiczne i wystarczył fakt, że pochodzi z rodziny, a drzwi otworzą się przed nim. Jednak użycie klucza wydawało mu się odpowiednie. Ostateczne.  
Zamek chrobotnął, zapewne nieużywany od lat. Drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem i Harry wszedł do środka, starając się robić głębokie wdechy.

ooo

Potter wyglądał blado, kiedy wchodził do środka swojego domu. Lucjusz podążył za chłopakiem, czując się nagle bardzo dziwnie. Wiedział jak to jest walczyć z duchami przeszłości. Mieszkał w domu, w których torturowano i mordowano. W którym zabito jego żonę, a jego syn przeżył najgorsze chwile swojego życia. To był jednak jego dom. Posiadłość jego rodu i kilka ciemnych lat należało zapomnieć, ponieważ historia, którą w sobie niósł nie sięgała tylko tego wieku. Kiedyś te wszystkie wspomnienia miały być zatarte, a nazwisko Malfoy pozostawało wieczne.  
Obserwował jak Potter wyciągnął dłonie, starając się dotknąć opuszkami palców obu ścian. Zaklęcia konserwujące trzymały dobrze. I chociaż powietrze było lekko nieświeże, wokół nie unosiły się tumany kurzu. Na ścianach brakowało portretów, a jedno jedyne zdjęcie rodziny nie było czarodziejskie. Potter zatrzymał się przed nim, jakby nie spodziewał się tego widoku i Lucjusz miał ochotę go odciągnąć od fotografii. Lily i James Potterowie w dniu ich ślubu.  
Spodziewał się, że chłopak się załamie. Już po drugiej stronie ulicy czuł, że coś jest nie tak, że ten dom wywołuje w Potterze za wiele emocji, ale chłopak i tak wszedł do środka. Nienaturalna cisza, która ich otaczała wcale nie pomagała. Lucjusz nie wiedział czy powinien zapalić światło. Mogło to podziałać lepiej lub gorzej na Pottera, więc pozostawił mu wybór. A Harry wybrał ciemność.  
Po omacku wspięli się na piętro i Lucjusz nagle wiedział, gdzie zmierzają. Nigdy nie był w środku, ale słyszał, że wszystko odbyło się w pokoju dziecinnym Harry'ego. To tam matka osłoniła go własnym ciałem nie tylko poświęcając życie dla chłopca, ale również dla całego czarodziejskiego świata. Wtedy nawet nie zdawali sobie do końca sprawy z wagi zdarzenia.  
Kroki Harry'ego były ciche, ale pewne. Chłopak mijał kolejne pokoje, aż stanął na progu ostatniego i zamarł. Lucjusz widział jak światło słoneczne oświetlało jego twarz. Potter zdawał się kompletnie pusty. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale oczy…  
Nigdy nie sądził, że oczy są lustrem duszy. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że poeci przesadzali, ale teraz zgodziłby się z każdym z nich. Nigdy bowiem nie widział nikogo tak przerażonego jak Potter w chwili, gdy wchodził do swojego dziecięcego pokoju. A przez lata spoglądał w oczy ofiar Voldemorta.  
Nie wiedział nawet czy powinien podążyć za chłopakiem, ale coś pchnęło go do przodu. Zatrzymał się niepewnie w progu, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka, który obracał się na środku pomieszczenia, jakby chciał ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystko, a jednocześnie nie chciał się skupiać na szczegółach.  
\- Potter – zaczął Lucjusz, chcąc wyrwać go z tego dziwnego transu.  
\- Jest inaczej – stwierdził chłopak, zatrzymując się w miejscu.  
Jego oczy zdawały się nienaturalnie błyszczeć. Lucjusz pomyślałby, że chłopak zacznie płakać, ale za wiele tam było determinacji i zaskoczenia.  
\- Jest inaczej – powtórzył Harry.  
\- To znaczy? – spytał Lucjusz, spokojnie.  
\- Kiedy byłem tutaj ostatnio… On żył. Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że wejdzie tutaj. Ron próbowałby go powstrzymać na parterze i na pewno zginąłby. Hermiona w progu byłaby następna. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to właśnie tak było – powiedział Potter pospiesznie. – Wiedziałem, że jeśli wszedłby do tego pokoju, zabiłby mnie z łatwością – odparł chłopak. – Jeśli to ma sens – dodał.  
Lucjusz nie znał tego uczucia, ale słyszał o nim. Bezsilność bywała najgorszym wrogiem czarodzieja. Potter już raz w tym pomieszczeniu musiał czuć się pozbawiony kompletnie wszystkiego. Dosłownie odebrano mu rodzinę, bezpieczeństwo i dom. Więc emocje wisiały w powietrzu i czekały przez lata aż sobie z nimi poradzi.  
\- I teraz jest inaczej, ponieważ jego już nie ma – odgadł Lucjusz.  
Potter jednak pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Teraz jest inaczej, ponieważ mam po co żyć – odparł chłopak kompletnie go szokując.  
Potter nie wyglądał nagle młodo jak nie przejmujący się niczym dwudziestoparolatek. Nie miał zmarszczek, ale jego oczy były zbyt świadome. Brakowało w nich naiwności, którą powinien mieć każdy, kto wkracza w dorosłe życie.  
Potter potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć nieprzyjemnych myśli.  
\- Poproszę Zgredka, żeby przeniósł te rzeczy do domu Syriusza – odparł Harry. – Jak sądzisz, ile pomieszczeń uda się przywrócić dzisiaj? – spytał wprost chłopak.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że powinniśmy obejrzeć wszystko dokładnie przy świetle i zastanowić się, z której strony zaczynamy. Nauczę cię inkantacji – dodał Lucjusz. – Jeśli to wszystko uda się zrobić dzisiaj to i tak będzie wiele.  
Potter wydawał się nieprzekonany.  
\- Będziesz miał problem z tym, żeby tutaj wrócić? – spytał Lucjusz wprost.  
\- Nie. Jest inaczej. Już mówiłem – odparł chłopak, a potem spojrzał przez okno. – Nie wiedziałem nawet, że ten dom ma taki ładny widok.  
\- Kiedyś był tutaj ogród – wyjaśnił Lucjusz, widząc, że na zewnątrz pozostało tylko kilka krzewów i drzewa, które rosły jak chciały, gdy nikt ich nie doglądał.  
Oczywiście przywrócenie ogrodu do poprzedniego stanu było wykonalne, chociaż nie łatwe.  
\- Nie. Teraz jest idealnie – odparł Potter, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Nie wszystko musi być idealne, żeby być piękne – dodał.

ooo

Hesper pojawił się wraz z Terrym na kolejnym spotkaniu u Kingsleya. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na jego widok, zabierając ze stołu kieliszek wina i usadowił się z dala od kominka. Lucjusz spóźnił się kilka minut, ale w zasadzie nie zaczęli niczego omawiać, więc nic mu nie umknęło. Niewiele rzeczy zresztą odbywało się bez obecności Malfoya. Rozmowy po prostu przeważnie nie miały sensu, gdy najbardziej decyzyjnej osoby nie było w pokoju.  
Podobnie bywało podczas obrad Wizengamotu. Harry bywał wraz z Hermioną na wszystkich. Nieważne jak nudne i mało znaczące bywały. I zawsze zastanawiał się czy ważne rzeczy omawiano ponieważ na spotkaniu pojawił się Lucjusz czy też Lucjusz pojawiał się znając plany ustawodawcze Wizengamotu. Ta tajemnica zapewne miała pozostać nierozwiązana jeszcze przez długi czas.  
\- Posiadłości Bootów są zabezpieczone – poinformował ich Hesper. – Przejrzałem również pozostałe adresy, które podał mi Terry – dodał mężczyzna.  
Lucjusz skinął głową, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Skuteczność Niewymownych zresztą była szeroko znana.  
\- Departament przyznał również kilka zabawek – rzucił Hesper. – Najnowsze artefakty blokujące zaklęcia podsłuchujące – oznajmił im. – Posiadłość Potterów jest wciąż w fazie otwierania, rozumiem? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Zdążymy – odparł Harry.  
Prawie uporali się z parterem, a nad pierwszym piętrem było kolejne, do którego schody ukryto. Tamte pokoje pozostały w stanie nienaruszonym, więc wszystko miało zająć im krócej niż Lucjusz sądził. Harry zresztą nie męczył się tak szybko. Sam był zaskoczony, że tak dobrze znosił pobyt w tym domu. Wydawało mu się wręcz, że wszędzie czuje magię swoich przodków. Może dlatego posiadłości rodowe były tak cenne dla rodzin.  
\- Nie wątpię – odparł Hesper, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.  
W jego głosie było coś zadziornego, jakby sugerował o wiele więcej. Normalnie Harry nie mógłby się doczekać pracy z nim, ale tym razem zerknął niepewnie w stronę Lucjusza, zastanawiając się czy mężczyzna też to zauważył. Malfoy jednak siedział niewzruszony ze swoim winem w dłoni i zdawał się czekać, aż Hesper zacznie kontynuować.  
\- Proponuję zabezpieczenia standardowe. Rozumiem, że nie godzisz się na zmiany strukturalne domu – rzucił Hitchens.  
Harry nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać.  
\- Nie. To będzie problem? – spytał.  
\- Żadnego. Żadna z rodzin nie zgodziła się na zmiany. Nałożyłem zatem zabezpieczenia na te, które już istniały – odparł Hesper. – To samo zrobię u ciebie.  
\- Czy zabezpieczenia standardowe to nie trochę za mało? – wtrącił Lucjusz i w jego tonie było coś dziwnego.  
Uwaga Hespera niemal natychmiast skierowała się w stronę starszego mężczyzny.  
\- W języku Niewymownych oznacza to tyle, że do środka nie przedostaną się nawet pyłki kwiatów, ponieważ one też stanowią niebezpieczeństwo dla uczulonych – wyjaśnił Terry. – Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak wyglądają niestandardowe zabezpieczenia – rzucił jeszcze.  
Miał to być zapewne żart, ale wargi Lucjusza nie drgnęły. Obserwował też dalej Hespera, jakby chciał wiedzieć o chłopaku wszystko. Hitchens zdawał się nieporuszony. Może nawet odrobinę rozbawiony. Harry nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że gdzieś kiedyś musieli się już spotkać. Może konkurować. Napięcie w powietrzu było łatwo wyczuwalne.  
\- Co masz do powiedzenia na temat zabezpieczeń mojej posiadłości? – spytał Lucjusz.  
\- Ktoś odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Powiedziałbym, że będzie innowacyjne przez kolejne pięć lat. Zobaczymy jak będzie rozwijał się rynek. Z czyich usług korzystałeś? – spytał Hesper ciekawie.  
\- Zabezpieczenia zakładałem sam – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie. – Cieszy mnie aprobata Niewymownych – dodał. - Czy aurorzy prześwietlili rodziny, które użyczyły nam domów? – spytał Kingsleya.  
\- Wciąż jesteśmy w trakcie. Jest trudniej, bo to nasi krewni lub znajomi – przyznał szef Biura.  
Harry wiedział, że rozmawiano z Lovegoodami. Luna nie była zadowolona, chociaż rozumiała dlaczego podjęto takie środki ostrożności. Szczyt dyplomatyczny miał się odbyć już niebawem i nie mogli dopuścić do tego, aby coś nie było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Harry rozumiał, że nie tylko przewodzili temu wydarzeniu, ale również mieli zapewnić pozostałe czarodziejskie społeczności, że radzą sobie z sytuacją. Byli jednym z największych skupisk czarodziejów na świecie. Patrzono na nich i czekano na ich decyzje. Gdyby okazali się słabi, mogło to wpłynąć na politykę zagraniczną na wiele wieków.  
\- Będziemy gotowi w ciągu kilku dni. Mamy do przesłuchania kilka rodzin – odparł Kingsley.  
Lucjusz wydawał się ukontentowany. Spojrzał również na Hespera, jakby czekał na jakąkolwiek jego reakcję. Hitchens rozejrzał się wokół, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Na mnie najwyraźniej przyszedł czas – odparł Niewymowny i wstał, kierując się do wyjścia.

ooo

Hitchens wyszedł, zostawiając ich nareszcie samych. Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że Boot przekaże wszystko swoim zwierzchnikom, ale nie potrzebowali więcej widowni niż to było konieczne. Odłożył wino i sięgnął po swoje notatki.  
Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że pergamin Pottera poznaczony był niechlujnym pismem, które na pewno należało do chłopaka. Był pewien, że Potter przestudiował wstępny plan obrad, który przygotował kilka dni wcześniej.  
\- Czy macie jakieś uwagi? – spytał spokojnie.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy rozważyć zaproponowanie wypożyczenia naszych aurorów do przeprowadzania szkoleń. Jestem w kontakcie z Rienu, komisarzem francuskiej jednostki. Nie mają takiego doświadczenia jak my i są zainteresowani podobną współpracą – rzucił Kingsley.  
\- Czy jesteś pewien, że w dobie świeżego skandalu z aurorem na pierwszych stronach Proroka to rozsądne? – spytał Lucjusz wprost.  
Kingsley zawahał się i spojrzał na Pottera, który uparcie udawał, że coś notuje. Lucjusz nie wierzył w to ani przez sekundę.  
\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić – zaczął auror.  
Harry podniósł w końcu głowę i znowu dobrze znana determinacja gościła w jego oczach. Nie było tam wcześniejszego konfliktu, który Lucjusz dostrzegał, gdy ponawiano temat Weasleya. Dla Winzegamotu nie był to najłatwiejszy temat. W końcu auror używający czarnej magii, stanowił cios prosto w ich system sądowniczo-prewencyjny. Biuro miało stać na straży zasad i nie mogło ich łamać.  
\- Przyspieszony proces? – zaproponował Harry.  
\- Jak w przypadku śmierciożerców? – spytał Boot z wątpliwością w głosie.  
\- Jak w przypadku każdego, kto używa lub używał czarnej magii – odparł chłopak bez zawahania.  
\- Hermiona będzie zeznawać? – zdziwił się Kingsley.  
\- Jeśli będzie musiała – przyznał Potter. – Jednak mam nadzieję, że moje wspomnienia wystarczą. Wiem, że aurorzy towarzyszący nam tamtego dnia mogliby dorzucić słowo lub dwa. Oni też byli wyszkoleni w rozpoznawaniu czarnej magii i jej efektów – odparł chłopak. – Auror skazany za pośrednictwem zeznań kolegów, mógłby pozwolić Biuru na odzyskanie twarzy – dodał Potter.  
Pomysł był faktycznie znakomity. I Lucjuszowi nie umknęło, co kombinował chłopak. Zeznania Granger nie byłyby potrzebne, gdyby zeznawali aurorzy. Nie wiedział jak dziewczyna czuła się naprawdę, ale celował, że wciąż ignorowała powagę całej sytuacji. Na spotkaniach Wizengamotu zachowywała się normalnie, w pełni profesjonalnie, ale to mogła być tylko maska. Potter widywał ją w domu, ale nie wydawał się zaniepokojony niczym.  
To jednak niczego nie dowodziło.  
\- Granger może być zmuszona do zeznawania lub stawienia się na rozprawie jako dowód – odparł, ponieważ obojgu należało się chociaż ostrzeżenie.  
To miał być kolejny medialny proces. Jak pośmiertne uniewinnienie Severusa Snape'a. Ta rozprawa nie mogła przynieść żadnych wątpliwości po tym jak zostanie ogłoszony wynik. Jednocześnie Weasley nawet skazany na rok w Azkabanie, miał być skończony do końca życia. Ministerstwo nie zatrudniało byłych więźniów. Stygmat Azkabanu bywał też noszony przez lata. A Lucjusz nie wątpił, że sąd spróbuje zrobić z Weasleya przykład. Nie sądził, aby Ronald zobaczył dzieci zbyt wcześnie. Może zdążą nawet zaliczyć kilka lat w Hogwarcie.  
\- Porozmawiam z nią – odparł Potter.  
Lucjusz skinął głową, ponieważ jego rola tutaj była zakończona.

ooo

Harry czuł, że życie przecieka mu pomiędzy palcami. Do południa dyżurowali w Ministerstwie wraz z Hermioną, a potem po szybkim obiedzie spotykał się z Lucjuszem przed domem swojej rodziny. Piętro, nad którym pracowali stanowiło ostatni etap. Harry do tej pory zajrzał też do niewielu pokoi, więc starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej, wiedząc, że nieprędko wróci tutaj ponownie. Czasami towarzyszył im Hesper i Lucjusz stawał się bardziej oziębły, jeśli można było to tak określić. Malfoy przeważnie bywał chłodny, ale to sięgało niemal zenitu, gdy Hitchens żartował lub kręcił się po prostu po posiadłości. Ponieważ Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że ród Potterów posiadał jedną taką.  
Hermiona wciąż nie umówiła się z Draco. A raczej nie odpowiedziała mu wprost. Za to jednak zaczęła schodzić do stołówki ministerialnej, co i tak uznał za ogromny postęp. Chłopak bywał w ich gabinecie od czasu do czasu i przynosił im jabłka, co mocno zaskoczyło Harry'ego, ponieważ ze wszystkich rzeczy przyniesienie kobiecie owoców, wydawało mu się naprawdę dziwne. Gdy umawiali się z Ginny, kupował jej kwiaty. Może jednak czarodziejskie zwyczaje naprawdę tak mocno odstawały od mugolskich i po prostu to on robił coś źle.  
Tym bardziej, że Hermiona wydawała się bardziej poruszona kilogramami jabłek, którymi byli zasypywani niż kwiatami, które przynoszono jej od czasu do czasu. Albo po prostu była dziwną kobietą, co znowu nie było tak bardzo nieprawdopodobne. Harry po prostu nie znał się na nich.  
\- Jeśli nałożyłbyś zabezpieczenia sam, byłyby trwalsze – rzucił Lucjusz, przyciągając jego uwagę.  
Harry czasami niemal zapominał o jego obecności. Nie rozmawiali w końcu zbyt wiele, a on skupiał się na zaklęciu .  
\- Co masz na myśli? – zdziwił się.  
Sądził, że ustalili, że zabezpieczenia będzie nakładał Hesper.  
\- Niewymowny nie jest twojej krwi – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie. – Czary, które są nakładane przez rodzinę, są silniejsze i trzymają dłużej. Magia wiąże się z tą, która trwała na straży dworu od lat.  
\- Nie wiem czy coś podobnego będzie konieczne. Ten dom stoi nieużywany – zaczął Harry.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał go Lucjusz wprost.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dom Syriusza… - zaczął.  
\- Nazywasz miejsce, w którym mieszkasz domem zmarłego czarodzieja. Nie swoim własnym. Po tym wiadomo, że to nie jest twój dom. Jest bardziej domem Blacka i zawsze będzie – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech chcąc zaprzeczyć, ale nie znalazł słów. Mógł powiedzieć, że nigdy nie chciał tutaj zamieszkać, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Zawsze bał się tego domu, ale spędził w nim tak wiele czasu, że coś mimo wszystko zaczynało go przyciągać tutaj. Nie czuł obecności rodziców. Nie widział ich na każdym kroku, ale portrety przodków, których nie znał, powieszone na ścianach, sprawiały, że dostrzegał, że miał jakąś przeszłość. Że jego rodzina to nie tylko Dursleyowie, którzy nie chcieli go widzieć na oczy, odkąd skończył osiemnaście lat.  
Mógłby tutaj zamieszkać, ale jednocześnie świadomość, że we dwoje z Hermioną znaleźliby się na tak dużej przestrzeni, przerażała go.  
\- Jak się mieszka w tak wielkim domu samemu? – spytał Lucjusza, orientując się nagle, że jeśli ktokolwiek miałby odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie szczerze, to byłby to właśnie Malfoy.  
Lucjusz zresztą milczał przez krótką chwilę, jakby przygotowywał odpowiedź.  
\- Cicho – odparł w końcu mężczyzna. – Jest cicho – powtórzył, a potem spojrzał na niego z tą dziwną intensywnością, którą Harry pamiętał z ich pijackiej nocy. – Ale twoje życie się zaczyna. Nie będziesz długo sam, sądząc po tym ile listów do ciebie Ministerstwo pali każdego dnia – odparł Lucjusz.  
\- Ministerstwo pali moje listy? – zdziwił się.  
\- Granger poprosiła, aby sprawdzało je Biuro i wszystkie z propozycjami matrymonialnymi zarówno zaadresowanymi do ciebie jak i do niej, są palone. Niewymowny spogląda na ciebie w taki sposób, że nie sądzę, aby poczta była ci potrzebna – uświadomił go Lucjusz.  
\- Hesper? –prychnął Harry, czując się nagle nieswojo.  
Zauważył, oczywiście, że zauważył. Najpierw jednak Hesper nie mógł ryzykować, a teraz on nie był po prostu zainteresowany. Nie chodziło tylko o dziecko, ale wiele się zmieniło. Czuł, że Hesper nie był tym odpowiednim.  
Cała ta rozmowa z Lucjuszem sprawiała, że na jego ciele pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Mężczyzna brzmiał tak, jakby go najchętniej wepchnął w cudze ramiona, co wydawało się niedorzeczne, ponieważ Lucjusz Malfoy nie był jego szefem. Nie miał prawa decydować o jego związkach. Czy braku takowych.  
\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – odparł Harry krótko.


	18. Chapter 18

Potter musiał stanowić zagadkę dla każdego, kto kiedykolwiek się z nim zetknął. Lucjusz nie był wyjątkiem. Obserwowanie jak chłopak porusza się z coraz mniejszą ostrożnością po swoim własnym domu dziwnie na niego wpływało. To jak Potter oswajał się z całą atmosferą domu, jego zakamarkami i zaklęciami, które wciąż gdzieniegdzie nie straciły swojej mocy.  
Gdyby ktoś jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej spytał go czy spotka się z Harrym Potterem, odpowiedziałby, że na pewno nie. Chłopak nie był zainteresowany polityką, więc i jego sporą częścią życia. Obaj wiedzieli, że tamta noc była błędem, ponieważ do niczego dobrego nie prowadziła, a mogła przynieść tylko niepotrzebne kłopoty.  
Potter był młody. Nieukształtowany. Zapewne wciąż szukał miłości swojego życia. Kogoś w swoim wieku, kto zobaczyłby w nim nie tylko Wybrańca, chłopca, który dwukrotnie pokonał Voldemorta, ale też mężczyznę, którym Potter bez wątpienia był. Udowadniał to każdym dniem, w którym wspierał Granger, a nie uniesieniem różdżki. Tym jak przyjmował porażki, a nie zwycięstwa, ponieważ tych w życiu bywało niewiele.  
Lucjusz szybko zauważył, że Potter nie poddawał się łatwo. Chłopak potrafił ledwo trzymać się na nogach, gdy pierwszy raz wypowiadał w kółko tę samą sentencję. Za każdym razem z delikatnym błędem, który Lucjusz mu wykazywał. Sądził, że po dziesiątym razie różdżka Harry'ego zostanie skierowana w jego stronę, widział jak zdenerwowany jest chłopak. Potter jednak zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał wyrzucić z niej wszystkie myśli, a potem po raz pierwszy tego dnia wypowiedział całą formułę poprawnie i drzwi ukrytego pokoju ukazały się ich oczom.  
Potter spojrzał na niego szczęśliwy niczym dziecko oglądające czarodziejski cyrk.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział chłopak zachrypniętym głosem.  
Lucjusz sądził, że to jedyne pomieszczenie, które odkryją tego dnia. Był nawet przygotowany do tego, aby siłą wyciągnąć chłopaka z domu, ale z coraz większą łatwością odblokowywał kolejne pomieszczenia. Jakby teraz było z górki.  
Obecnie dom posiadał nawet swoje ostatnie piętro. Lucjusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że poszło im tak łatwo. Potter wydawał się zadowolony, dziwnie dumny z każdej kropli potu, którą tutaj wylał. Lucjusz ograniczył się do cichych gratulacji, ponieważ nie wiedział tak naprawdę jak rozmawiać z chłopakiem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Potter podczas ich rozmów wędruje pamięcią naprawdę daleko. W okolice tej nocy, która nigdy nie powinna się przydarzyć. A jednak chłopak nie próbował na siebie zwrócić jego uwagi.  
I Lucjusz wiedział, że pomylił się podczas tamtego spotkania w gabinecie. Potter musiał go omyłkowo zaliczyć jako swojego przyjaciela. Ponieważ to oni sobie wzajemnie pomagali. A Granger ewidentnie zrobiłaby dla chłopaka wszystko tak samo jak on dla niej. Może w tym tkwiła siła Gryfonów.  
Potter stanowił dla niego zagadkę, ponieważ mógłby mieć wszystko, gdyby chciał. A on wybrał podrzędną pozycję w Wizengamocie i projekt, który wymagał miesięcy o ile nie lat pracy. Nikt nie pisnąłby słowa, gdyby chłopak przestał przychodzić na zebrania, ale on był na każdym. Swingwood poinformował go, że Potter bywał na nich nawet częściej niż on sam – przewodniczący.  
I sprawa z szatami. Lucjusz sądził, że po jego uwadze chłopak po prostu zamierzał zakpić z czarodziejskich zwyczajów. Jednak ciemne proste szaty stały się nieodłącznym punktem jego ubioru. Chłopak początkowo nie radził sobie z chodzeniem w nich. Widać było brak wprawy, a co za tym idzie brak gracji, ale szybko opanował podstawy, co pomogło mu nie potykać się na każdym kroku o własne nogi. Na pewno przydatne.  
W Potterze nie było tego buntu, który obserwował przez lata, nawet wtedy gdy walczyli z szaleńcem. Ogień wciąż błyskał w tych zielonych tęczówkach, ale został poskromiony przez coś, co Lucjusz nazwałby dorosłością.  
Wiele działo się przez ostatnie tygodnie. Potter raz w tygodniu bez słowa komentarza schodził z nimi do sfery, oddając odrobinę swojej magii. Chłopak nie zauważał nawet, że cokolwiek zostawało mu zabrane. On sam przeważnie czuł się po tym wyzuty z sił i wracał do domu, żeby posiedzieć z kieliszkiem wina przy kominku.  
Potter jednak pozostawał w Ministerstwie do późnych godzin, jak mu doniesiono nie tak dawno.  
Lucjusz nie wiedział czy czcić Weasleya za to, że sprowokował u Pottera przyspieszony kurs dorastania czy przeklinać go za fakt, że chłopak utracił ostatnie lata szaleństwa młodości, które powinien był wykorzystać w łóżkach nieznajomych. Może nie w wieku Lucjusza, którzy chcieliby go wykorzystać jakoś do swoich celów, ale rówieśników z Hogwartu – młodych i nieszkodliwych przez braki powiązań.  
Potter jednak się opierał. Albo nie zauważał jak wiele osób zwracało uwagę na niego na korytarzach lub nie chciał zauważać. Kolejnych ministerialnych urzędników, którzy przychodzili do tamtego gabinetu przez przypadek lub po to, aby Potter złożył podpis pod jakimś nieznaczącym dokumentem. Ich wymówki musiały być coraz bardziej skomplikowane, ponieważ Harry czytał wszystko.

ooo

Harry siedział w salonie z książką na kolanach, gdy Hermiona pojawiła się w drzwiach, ubrana w jedną z tych swoich rozciągliwszych sukienek, które miał jakoś ukryć spory już brzuch. Harry nie widział sensu w chowaniu czegoś o czym wszyscy już wiedzieli. Hermiona w ciąży błyszczała radością tak charakterystyczną dla młodych matek. Nikt nawet nie zwracał uwagi na jej brzuch, jeśli raz spojrzał w jej oczy.  
A przynajmniej takie było jego przekonanie.  
\- Wyglądasz prześlicznie – zaczął, wstając.  
Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, najwyraźniej mu nie wierząc.  
\- Gdzie wychodzicie? – spytał, zerkając na zegarek.  
Zamierzał obedrzeć ze skóry Malfoya, jeśli ten spóźni się chociaż o sekundę.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie mówił. To ma być niespodzianka – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.  
Jej nerwowość jednak nie znikła. Ramiona Hermiony wydawały się nienaturalnie sztywne, jakby czekała na coś ostatecznego.  
\- Wyglądasz pięknie – powtórzył, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jesteś zobowiązany do mówienia takich rzeczy – odparła bez wahania.  
\- I mam prawo się nie zgodzić z tym założeniem. Teza kompletnie błędna. Mam obowiązek mówienia ci prawdy. A brzmi ona tak, że wyglądasz wspaniale. I wzięłaś jakąś kurtkę? Wieczorami bywa chłodno – dodał.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jestem dorosła. Nie wypuszczasz na randkę… - zaczęła.  
\- A jednak to randka. Mówiłaś, że zwykłe spotkanie przyjaciół po pracy. Może powinienem strzelić Malfoyowi pogadankę o tym…  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – weszła mu w słowo i zaczęła grozić palcem. – Nie podaruję ci tego – dodała.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem wybiegł niemal na korytarz, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Hermiona z lekkim opóźnieniem podążyła za nim.  
\- Nie waż się! – krzyknęła jeszcze, ale on już był przy drzwiach.  
\- Cześć Draco – przywitał się tak radośnie, że chłopak cofnął się o krok. – Masz ją odprowadzić przed dwudziestą drugą i w twoim interesie jest, aby wciąż była dziewicą – dodał.  
Malfoy spoglądał na nich ogłuszony.  
\- Uhm – zaczął chłopak, marszcząc brwi. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy zdążyli wrócić, ale możemy zostać na Pokątnej? – zaproponował.  
\- To z mugolskiego filmu – odparła od razu Hermiona. – Ojciec wita w drzwiach chłopców dziewczyny i czasem grozi im bronią. Zawsze mają wrócić punkt ta i ta godzina, bo inaczej on ich dorwie… - wyjaśniła.  
\- Mugole to brutale – stwierdził Malfoy, a potem spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał spytać; Potter, co do cholery?  
\- Zostałem wychowany przez mugoli – przypomniał mu Harry, starając się, aby to brzmiało jak groźba.  
Malfoy ewidentnie się zawahał.  
\- Jeśli chcesz możemy zostać tutaj – zaproponował chłopak.  
\- Nie – Hermiona niemal krzyknęła, przeciskając się do wyjścia.  
Malfoy musiał być zaskoczony jej reakcją równie mocno co on, bo obejrzał się za ramię, spoglądając na Harry'ego, jakby pojęcia nie miał co właśnie się wydarzyło.

ooo

Kominek w domu Syriusza rzadko kiedy tak naprawdę służył do rozmów. Harry zawsze uważał za dziwne, gdy cudza głowa wystawała z płomieni, dlatego prawie dostał zawału, gdy zielony ogień pojawił się na niezapalonych drwach.  
\- Proszę? – spytał ostrożnie, odkładając na stolik swój notatnik.  
Głowa Terry'ego pojawiła się w płomieniach niemal natychmiast.  
\- Zebranie. Tym razem u Malfoya za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Powiedział, żeby podłączyć twój kominek pod jego linię – rzucił chłopak. – Hasło to oswoić smoka. Zgadnij kto je wymyślał – dodał Terry i Harry z trudem dostrzegł jak chłopak przewraca oczami.  
\- Będę - odparł krótko, kończąc połączenie.  
Jego czarodziejskie szaty zwisały z drzwi sypialni, którą rzadko teraz zamykał. Hermiona przez kilka pierwszych nocy miewała koszmary, o których dowiedział się przez przypadek. Udawali, że on nie wie, a ona nie komentowała otwartych drzwi. To nawet działało nie najgorzej.  
Nie był w dworze Malfoyów od czasu, gdy ich schwytano. Był zaskoczony, że Lucjusz wciąż mieszkał w posiadłości, która stała się na wiele miesięcy jego więzieniem. Miejscem, gdzie zmarła jego żona. Musiało być coś w tym, co mówił na temat domów, które po prostu wydawały się prawidłowe. Jak Dolina Godryka dla niego. Chcąc nie chcąc, rozważał przeprowadzkę tam. Nie byłby sam. Hermiona i dzieci potrzebowali miejsca, a pokoje pomimo wielu lat nieużywania były w znakomitym stanie. Większe zniszczenia z powodu ataków i nieuważnego warzenia eliksirów miał dom Blacków. Posiadłość w Dolinie Godryka nie potrzebowała remontu, jedynie dobrego wysprzątania, a to mógł załatwić siłą swoich własnych rąk. Doszedł do perfekcji w używaniu ścierek, co mocno zaskoczyło Hermionę przez pierwsze tygodnie ich wspólnego mieszkania.  
Wszedł do kominka z notatnikiem w dłoni i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Oswoić smoka – powiedział, czując się trochę jak idiota.  
Miał zamiar wypomnieć to Draco przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu.

ooo

Już w chwili, w której wylądował w salonie obcego domu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Lucjusz nie powitał go wraz z Kingsleyem, a zamiast tego cudza różdżka wbiła się mu w gardło. Nie drgnął nawet, kiedy dwie pary rąk wyciągnęły go z paleniska. Nie mógł się czuć nawet dumnym, że tym razem się nie potknął podczas używania Sieci Fiuu.  
Blizna na jego czole zaczęła szczypać i to była pierwsza podpowiedź, której w zasadzie nie potrzebował, ponieważ twarz Lestrange'a poznałby wszędzie. Śmierciożerca nie wyglądał dobrze, co sprawiło mu pewną satysfakcję. Wieloletnia ucieczka dawała mu się we znaki dokładnie tak jak powinna. Harry miał nadzieję, że w końcu zaczną popełniać błędy, ale najwyraźniej to on dał się wciągnąć w pułapkę.  
Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, ale sieć fiuu nie miała dużego zasięgu. Na pewno nadal przebywał na terytorium czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii i tyle w zasadzie mu wystarczyło.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował było nieoświetlone, więc śmierciożercy musieli się tutaj ukrywać. Może nawet od wielu miesięcy, patrząc na porozkładane wokół przedmioty osobiste. Nie było ich więcej niż dziesięciu, ale Harry czuł, że nie wyjdzie stąd żywym.  
\- A Bella twierdziła, że nie dasz się nabrać – zaczął Lestrange.  
Jego chropowaty głos nie był przyjemny dla ucha.  
\- Gdzie twoja urocza żona? Miejscowi psychiatrzy piszą o niej prace – rzucił i poznał, że to błąd, gdy dostał w twarz od jednego z przytrzymujących go ludzi.  
Jego różdżkę odebrano wcześniej, bo gdyby miał ją teraz, policzyłby się drabem.  
\- Moja żona będzie niezwykle szczęśliwa – ciągnął dalej Lestrange. – Zastanawiam się tylko czy dostarczyć ciebie żywym czy martwym… - dodał mężczyzna.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech, starając się nie patrzeć śmierciożercy w oczy. To nigdy nie był przyjemny widok. Ludzi martwych od środka. Możliwe, że zabijanie czyniło ich tak podatnymi na śmierć wokół. Harry nie rzucił wielu avad w swoim życiu, ale każdą jedną pamiętał bardzo dobrze.  
Nie sądził też, aby w tym przypadku miał jakąś inną możliwość. Lestrange musiał wiedzieć, że porwanie Harry'ego Pottera to ich kończące posunięcie. Szukać miał go cały świat i w tym przypadku nie była to hiperbola. Nie sądził, aby nawet niezwiązani z Ministerstwem politycznie obywatele, pozwolili śmierciożercom od tak mordować ich bohatera, a potem uciekać w siną dal.  
Nie mogli go przetrzymywać. W końcu uwolniłby się jakoś. Nie wiedzieli jaką mocą dysponuje, ale musieli wyczuwać, że jest silny. Według Hermiony wciąż nie był dorosły magicznie. Przed nim był długi trening i zapoznawanie się z własnymi możliwościami. Granicami, których nadal nie znał.  
Może tych dziesięciu ludzi właśnie taką stanowiło. Nie był pewien.  
Jego blizna zaczynała krwawić, więc zagryzł zęby, skupiając się wyłącznie na cienkim strumyczku, który spływał mu po czole. Ból był wiążący. Odczuwał go każdy. A w tym pomieszczeniu wszyscy nosili na sobie działania Voldemorta. Te Znaki Mroczne nałożone dobrowolnie i jego blizna, którą zrobiono przemocą.  
Starał się nie skupiać na pieprzeniu Lestrange'a. Śmierciożercy zawsze mieli wiele do powiedzenia i nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że nikt nie zamierzał ich już słuchać. Wszyscy byli szaleni i byli mordercami. Harry widział to na własne oczy tak wiele razy. Mijali spalone domy ze zwłokami w środku. Ron nigdy nie pozwalał im wejść, gdy badał takie miejsca, ale oboje z Hermioną wiedzieli co znajduje się w środku.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – usłyszał wyraźnie jednego z drabów, który przytrzymywał go przed Lestrange'em.  
Było jednak już za późno. Czuł Mroczny Znak każdego z nich, więc przygryzł wargę mocniej, wyszarpując z siebie więcej magii, która uderzyła w każdy symbol Voldemorta, który nosili z taką dumą.  
Dłonie przytrzymujące go zniknęły, a on usłyszał krzyki. Nie otwierał oczu, czekając aż wszystko umilknie, ale ten wrzask nie cichł, przyprawiając go o mdłości. Nie wiedział czy najpierw zemdlał, czy krzyki p[o prostu ustały a on tego nie zauważył.

ooo

Lucjusz sądził, że to będzie spokojny wieczór, więc rozlał wino, gdy Draco wbiegł do jego biblioteczki, ciągnąc za sobą Granger. Dziewczyna wyglądała na mocno przerażoną i ściskała w dłoni kawałek pergaminu, który najwyraźniej wiele przeszedł.  
\- Czy jest tutaj Harry? – spytała pospiesznie dziewczyna.  
\- A widzisz gdzieś Pottera? – odparł, zirytowany.  
Alkohol poplamił jego spodnie i księgę, która kosztowała więcej żyć niż wojna z Grindenwaldem.  
\- O Boże! – jęknęła Granger i to przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał szybko, ale podała mu tylko pogniecioną kartkę, zapisaną nierównym pismem chłopaka.  
Potter informował ją, że przeniósł się do Lucjusza. Podał nawet niedorzeczne hasło do jego kominka.  
\- Draco, zawiadom Kingsleya – rzucił, oddając im pergamin. – Terry'ego Boota oraz Hitchensa.  
\- Hespera? – zdziwiła się Granger.  
\- To są osoby, które mogły zwabić Pottera na spotkanie. Jeśli ktokolwiek nie żyje, będziemy mieli odpowiedź. Powiedz Kingsleyowi, żeby sprowadził aurorów i przeprowadził ich przez kominek. Każdy ma podać to hasło – odparł Lucjusz.  
To była stara zagrywka. Zahasłowywano kominek, dzięki temu uzyskiwano możliwość sterowania celem podróży celu. Potter wpadł im prosto w ręce, nie wiedząc nawet, że go oszukano. Wszystkie kominki w posiadłościach zabezpieczono tak, że bez problemu przechodzili członkowie rodzin. Natomiast obcy czekali na potwierdzenie tożsamości. Potter czekałby zapewne kilka minut w sieci fiuu i chłopak powinien był wiedzieć o tym.  
Aportował się pod dom Kingsleya, akurat wtedy, gdy auror kończył rozmowę z Draco. Jego ludzie mieli wejść do kominków czasami nawet z własnych domów, ale to była szybsza metoda niż przenoszenie się jednym kanałem sieci. Oszczędzali czas, a jednocześnie na miejscu na raz pojawiało się więcej ludzi.  
Kingsley nawet nie spytał co Lucjusz tutaj robił.  
\- Boot półprzytomny. Hitchens nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Mamy spotkać się na miejscu – rzucił szef Biura, a potem wszedł do swojego kominka.  
Lucjusz podążył zaraz za nim, wypowiadając idiotyczne hasło, na które dał nabrać się Potter.  
Kiedy wylądował na miejscu, sądził, że zastanie aurorów walczących ze znanym dobrze przeciwnikiem. Jednak ludzie Kingsleya przyklękali przy kolejnych ciałach śmierciożerców obwieszczając kolejno, że mają do czynienia z martwymi.  
\- Ten umiera – rzucił najdalej stojący auror.  
Lucjusz nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy rozpoznał Lestrange'a. Najdroższy szwagier jego zmarłej żony dogorywał. Z jego ust płynęła krew, ale Lucjusz nie dostrzegał żadnych widocznych ran. Jedynie rękawy ich szat były podwinięte, jakby próbowali odsłonić Mroczne Znaki.  
Zamarł, gdy dostrzegł, że na samym środku tego skupiska ciał, leży zwinięty w kłębek Potter. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby spał, ale to mogło być tylko złudzenie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie przybyli za późno.  
Kingsley podbiegł do Harry'ego i odwrócił go na plecy.  
\- Zabezpieczcie dom i sprawdźcie czy pozostał ktoś żywy! – zarządził szef Biura, odgarniając z twarzy Pottera przydługie już kosmyki.  
Blizna na czole chłopaka krwawiła dokładnie tak jak podczas poprzedniego ataku.  
Lucjusz ukląkł, zastanawiając się czy nie powinni wezwać magomedyków, ale Potter otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nich zaskoczony.  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytał chłopak.  
Kingsley zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Ja powinienem cię pytać czy wszystko w porządku – odparł auror, ale widać było, że całe napięcie zeszło z niego jak powietrze z napompowanego balonu.  
Lucjusz chciałby powiedzieć, że czuje się podobnie, ale w kącikach ust Pottera było zbyt wiele krwi. A jego rozcięta warga już spuchła. Pojawili się z tak sporym opóźnieniem jak przypuszczał.  
Potter podniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał wokół. Brwi chłopaka zmarszczyły się, a Lucjusz nie wiedział do końca jakie emocje pojawiały się na jego twarzy. Gdyby miał się zakładać, powiedziałby, że Harry wydawał się zrezygnowany.  
Chłopak pomimo protestów Kingsleya, podźwignął się na nogi i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Lestrange'a, który jako jedyny wciąż jeszcze żył. Lucjusz jednak nie dawał mu zbyt wiele czasu.  
\- Postaram się, żeby twoja żona szybko do ciebie dołączyła – rzucił Potter zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. – Bellatriks tutaj nie ma – poinformował ich chłopak, odwracając się z powrotem w ich stronę. – Podejrzewam, że nie ma jej w Wielkiej Brytanii. To chyba ich kwatera główna. Jeśli Prorok się nie dowie, może uda nam się zastawić tutaj pułapkę – dodał.  
\- Harry – zaczął Kingsley.  
\- Czy Terry czuje się dobrze? – spytał Potter, przerywając aurorowi.  
\- Z Bootem wszystko w porządku. Zabezpieczenia domu spłoszyły ich, ale mieli kosmyk jego włosów – poinformował go Kingsley.  
\- Powinienem był sprawdzić – westchnął Potter, a potem próbował przetrzeć swoje czoło.  
Chłopak spojrzał na swoją dłoń całą umazaną w krwi i wytarł ją w przykurzoną szatę. Wzrok Lucjusza podążył za ruchem ręki, co nie pozostało niezauważone.  
\- Przestała krwawić – poinformował go Harry.  
\- To dobrze – odparł Lucjusz, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego to mówi.  
Odchrząknął, starając się zebrać jakoś myśli.  
\- Granger jest w mojej posiadłości – oznajmił Potterowi. – Proponowałbym, abyś spędził tam również noc. Chociaż Święty Mungo byłby lepszym wyborem – rzucił.  
Potter przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się z jego strony niczego innego.  
\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie Lucjuszu – odpowiedział chłopak, nadając swojej wypowiedzi tak oficjalny ton, że Kingsley parsknął.  
\- Tylko nie zakrwaw dywanów – rzucił Lucjusz, chcąc mieć ostatnie słowo.

ooo

Granger trzęsła się jeszcze długo po tym jak Potter poinformował ją, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Lucjusz nie chciał wiedzieć jak zabił dziesięć osób bez użycia różdżki, którą zwrócono mu po sprawdzeniu dziesięciu ostatnio użytych zaklęć. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że Potter goli się czarem i również magii używa do podgrzewania herbaty. Oraz jego pióro samopiszące aktywuje się specjalnym hasłem, zapewne roboty Granger, aby ich wspólne notatki miały jeden charakter pisma.  
Nie było wśród zaklęć, ani jednego czaru obronnego, co potwierdziło jego przypuszczenie, że Potter został zaskoczony. Kingsley wydawał się równie mocno zaintrygowany tym jak Harry pokonał tych wszystkich ludzi co on. Jednak obaj milczeli, gdy aurorzy kręcili się wokół. Szef Biura jednak towarzyszył im do posiadłości jako ochrona, chociaż Lucjusz wątpił, aby takiej teraz potrzebowali.  
\- Połóż się – polecił Hermionie Potter.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości. Jakby wiedziała, że zamierzali przesłuchać Pottera, który cudem tylko uniknął śmierci. Lucjusz miałby wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby czasy nie były tak ciężkie.  
Granger wyszła, odwracając się jednak i spoglądając na nich, jakby ich chciała poinformować, że jeśli zrobią cokolwiek złego i ona się o tym dowie, jeszcze popamiętają. Znikła jednak w końcu na korytarzu i gdy jej kroki ucichły, Kingsley odchrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę Pottera.  
\- Wiecie, że byłem połączony z Voldemortem. Widziałem w snach co robił z ludźmi – wyjaśnił chłopak, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. – Kiedy on odszedł, to wydawało się, że tama puściła. Czuję każdego, kto nosi Mroczny Znak – poinformował ich chłopak, a potem zamknął oczy i Lucjusz poczuł najpierw swędzenie, a potem iskierki bólu w ramieniu, które miało pozostać poznaczone tatuażem do końca jego dni.  
Draco wpadł do salonu, uderzając drzwiami o ścianę tak mocno, że jeden z wazonów spadł na podłogę, roztrzaskując się.  
\- On wrócił – rzucił jego syn.  
\- Nie, to Potter – odparł Lucjusz, spokojnie.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry przeciągnął się, starając się wyzbyć zesztywnień w mięśniach, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Otworzył oczy, zaskoczony trochę, że słońce oświetla nie tę część jego twarzy co zawsze. Pomieszczenie wydawało mu się zupełnie obce. Ciężkie zasłony, firany i zdobienia nie były czymś co wybrałby dla swojego domu.  
Zamarł, gdy wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczora wróciły do niego.  
Jego szata, wyczyszczona zapewne przez noc przez skrzaty, leżała już gotowa na oparciu krzesła. Rana na czole musiała się już goić, bo czuł charakterystyczne swędzenie, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego blizna się otwierała, ale Hermiona tłumaczyła to tym nienaturalnym połączeniem z Voldemortem, które miał od lat. Nawet teraz cząstki jego magii żyły i logicznym byłoby, gdyby starał się wszystkich śmierciożerców zamknąć w Azkabanie, wyizolować od siebie, aby spokojnie żyć.  
To były jednak tylko teorie, ponieważ zarówno Znak Draco czy Lucjusza nie wzbudzał w nim żadnych emocji. Coś podobnego mógł powiedzieć na temat Snape'a, ale mężczyzna nie żył.  
Skrzat zmaterializował się w pomieszczeniu z cichym pop, tak charakterystycznym dla tych stworzeń.  
\- P-pan p-prosi n-na śśśśśniadanie – wyjąkał elf domowy.  
Harry nawet nie pytał o kogo chodzi. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle zgodził się zostać na noc w tym domu. Możliwe, że był półprzytomny i półświadomy. Wszystko z wczorajszego wieczora pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Kingsley i Lucjusz byli chyba tymi, którzy go znaleźli. Nie sądził nawet, że zaczną go szukać tego samego dnia.  
Poczekał aż skrzat zniknie z jego pokoju i wstał, czując jak jego kolana uginają się pod nim. Dopiero teraz czuł jak bardzo obolały był. Kilka kolejnych godzin snu na pewno by mu nie zaszkodziło, ale musieli z Hermioną wracać. Nie chciał zostawać w dworze Malfoyów ani chwili dłużej. Wiedział, że strach, że Lucjusz cokolwiek odkryje był tylko zwykłą paranoją bez podstaw, ale jednak i tak spędzał z mężczyzną zbyt wiele czasu.  
Widywali się podczas spotkań Wizengamotu, Lucjusz pomagał mu przy przygotowaniu domu i omawiali razem szczyt dyplomatyczny. Nie sądził, aby uwolnił się od mężczyzny w czasie trwania tej konferencji. Jak przedtem prawie nie widywał Malfoya, teraz on zdawał się być wszędzie. Może po prostu nie zauważał mężczyzny podczas wcześniejszych balów i ich wzajemny stosunek do siebie uległ zmianie, gdy obudził się skacowany w domu Amelii.  
Hermiona uznałaby, że to miało sens. Dla niego jednak to wciąż było za mało i najchętniej wróciłby do status quo ante bellum.  
Wsunął na siebie szatę i wziął głębszy wdech, wpatrując się w swoje zmęczone odbicie.

ooo

Hermiona poderwała się na równe nogi, gdy wszedł do sporej sali, która zapewne spełniała rolę jadalni. Lucjusz i Draco zajęci byli omawianiem jakiegoś artykułu w Proroku, ale umilkli na jego widok.  
\- Harry – zaczęła jego przyjaciółka, ale machną ręką, gdy próbowała odgarnąć jego grzywkę.  
Rana nie zasklepiła się do końca, czuł to wyraźnie.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł spokojnie. – Poobijany i zmęczony. Nic czego kilka dni spokoju nie załatwi – dodał, widząc wątpliwość w jej oczach. – Komu powinienem dziękować za ratunek? – spytał, spoglądając na obu Malfoyów.  
Usta Lucjusza drgnęły tak, że był pewien, iż mężczyzna powstrzymał uśmieszek.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że nie potrzebowałeś ratunku – odparł Lucjusz, lustrując go wzrokiem.  
Draco wydawał się zaniepokojony, ale w zasadzie chłopak był pewien jeszcze wczoraj, że Voldemort powrócił. Harry nosiłby w sobie podobną wątpliwość, gdyby nie poczuł, że gad rozstaje się z tym światem na dobre. Horkruksy zostały zniszczone. Każdy jeden – nawet ten, który znajdował się w nim, a o którym nie wspominali głośno.  
Hermiona wciąż stała tuż koło niego, cała spięta i niepewna, jakby była krok od tego, żeby zdjąć z niego szatę i naocznie upewnić się, że nie ma żadnym poważnych ran. Jego warga nadal była spuchnięta, ale zaklęcie lecznicze zawsze potrzebowało więcej czasu w stosunku do zranień, którym pozwolono się rozprzestrzenić.  
Popchnął dziewczynę w stronę stołu samemu zajmując miejsce zaraz obok i zaczął zastanawiać się czy to nie będzie najdziwniejsze śniadanie w jego życiu.

ooo

W zasadzie powinien podziękować śmierciożercom, że wybrali tak dogodny termin na porwanie go. Weekend dopiero się zaczynał, więc miał czas dojść do siebie i chociaż Hermiona dreptała po kuchni wyraźnie wzburzona, nic nie było w stanie popsuć jego humoru. Sądził, że Terry nie żyje, ale Boota tylko ogłuszono. Niewymowny podobnie jak on sam też nie przepadał za uzdrowicielami. Zapewne jednak mieli ku temu całkiem różne powody.  
Hermiona przestrzegła go, że wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie diagnostyczne, aby wykryto, że nie tylko jedno serce biło w jego ciele. Sama robiła badania jemu, ponieważ nie istniały rzeczy, których nie wiedziała lub nie potrafiła. A jeśli jeszcze do czegoś nie dotarła, oznaczało to tylko, że następnego dnia będzie miała już o tym jakieś fundamentalne pojęcie.  
Harry czuł na sobie łaskotanie jej magii, gdy sprawdzała czy z nim i z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku. Starał się odsypiać, ale w miarę upływu czasu, męczył się coraz szybciej i stało się to wyraźnie zauważalne, gdy został zaatakowany i zmuszony do obrony. Starał się nie używać połączenia ze śmierciożercami, nie wiedząc dokładnie kto nosił Mroczny Znak. W Ministerstwie do agonalnego bólu doprowadziłby Draco i Lucjusza, więc nie odkryto jednej z jego wielu niewielkich tajemnic, które wiązały się bezpośrednio z jego połączeniem z Voldemortem.  
Nie mówili o tym głośno, ponieważ nie chciał, aby uważano go za kolejnego Czarnego Pana. Mrocznego Czarodzieja, który zajmie miejsce tego, którego pokonał. Hermiona przez pierwsze tygodnie po pokonaniu Voldemorta obserwowała go uważnie, jakby czekała na nagłe załamanie, ale ono nigdy nie nadeszło. Dumbledmore mówił, że z wielką mocą szła wielka odpowiedzialność. On nie chciał ani jednego, ani drugiego. Jego rola w czarodziejskim świecie powinna się zakończyć, ale nikt nie wydawał się z jego osoby rezygnować. Ani Ministerstwo, które widziało w nim świetny sposób na odzyskanie zaufania ludzi, ani śmierciożercy chcący pomścić swojego Pana.  
Bywały dni takie jak ten, gdy Harry najchętniej oddałby im całą swoją magię i po prostu odpoczął, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami.  
\- Przez kilka dni staraj się nie używać za wiele magii – poradziła mu Hermiona, kończąc ostatnie zaklęcie.  
\- Coś poważnego? – spytał wprost, ponieważ musiał wiedzieć w jakim jest stanie, gdyby doszło do kolejnego nieprzewidzianego incydentu.  
W tej chwili spodziewał się śmierciożerców nawet na progu swojego domu, dlatego Draco miał od tej pory korzystać z kominka. Lucjusz wyjaśnił mu również z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach, że każde dziecko w czarodziejskim świecie wiedziało jak działa sieć fiuu. Harry nie lubił być traktowany jak ignorant. A mniej więcej to sugerowała uwaga Lucjusza, więc nie wrócili do domu w zbyt radosnych humorach.  
\- Nie wiem – odparła Hermiona szczerze. – Wszystko wydaje się w porządku, ale twoje ciało za wszelką cenę stara się chronić dziecko. Użyje twojej magii, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, więc uważaj na to co robisz… - urwała.  
\- Myślisz, że dałem się porwać specjalnie? – zakpił. – Wbrew powszechnej opinii nie mam wpływu na wszystko co się dzieje wokół mnie. W ogóle nie mam na nic wpływu! – krzyknął.  
\- Harry, wiem… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale on zapinał już koszulę.  
\- Mam dziecko, mam cholerne dziecko, a śmierciożercy na mnie polują! – krzyknął, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego podnosi głos. – Mógłbym z nimi pogadać, ale najwyraźniej są bandą szaleńców, do których nic nie dociera!  
\- Twój sarkazm nijak na mnie nie wpływa – odparła Hermiona. – A nerwy szkodzą dziecku – dodała, patrząc wymownie na jego brzuch.  
To uciszyło go niemal natychmiast. I tylko jedna myśl pojawiła mu się w głowie.  
\- Czy ty mną manipulujesz? – zdziwił się.  
\- Nie, miałam nadzieję, że przynajmniej jedno z bliźniaków stanie się muzykiem, ale wydzierasz się tak głośno, ale nie słyszę własnych myśli – poinformowała go Hermiona.  
Harry mógł przysiąc, że nie podniosła głosu, ale czuł się tak, jakby ktoś przełożył go przez kolano.  
\- I nie wiesz nawet jak się przestraszyłam – ciągnęła dalej. – Przywracamy starą zasadę. Poruszamy się tylko dwójkami – dodała.  
Zamrugał kompletnie zaskoczony.  
\- To nie ma sensu – rzucił.  
\- Wychodzimy razem do pracy i razem wracamy – odparła Hermiona.  
\- I na randki z Malfoyem też będę z tobą chodził? – prychnął.  
\- Nie. Wtedy będziemy we dwójkę. Draco i ja. Ty zostaniesz w domu. Jeśli macie wieczorne spotkanie, Terry po ciebie wpadnie i razem udacie się do Kingsleya… - wyjaśniła mu, jakby to naprawdę było proste do zorganizowania. – Albo porozmawiam ze Swingwoodem na temat ministerialnej ochrony, ale wiesz, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, aby być ciągle kontrolowanymi.  
Otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zabił Lestrange'a. To był w pewnym sensie wyrok. Wątpił, aby Bellatriks zapomniała mu coś takiego. Może była szalona, a miał na to dowody, ale kochała swojego męża w ten dziwny popaprany sposób, którego kompletnie nie rozumiał.  
Środki bezpieczeństwa należało zwiększyć, ale pojęcia nie miał jak mógłby być jeszcze bardziej przezornym. Już teraz teraz dwa razy spoglądał za swoje ramię zanim przeszedł przez ulicę. Przemieszczali się z Hermioną tylko siecią fiuu z przymusu, ale ich kominek był jednym z lepiej zabezpieczonych. Dosłownie nikt nie miał prawa do kontaktu z nimi, jeśli sobie tego nie życzyli i to mocno zastopowało prasę.  
W domu był kompletnie bezpieczny. Hermiona uczyniła z niego niewielką fortecę i Hesper to potwierdził podczas swojej wizyty. Co też przekazał im na spotkaniu. Dom Syriusza w końcu tez miał się stać tymczasową siedzibą dyplomatów.  
\- Dobrze – odparł, ponieważ nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że walczył z rozsądkiem.  
Hermiona w końcu przeważnie miała rację.

ooo

Lucjusz nawet nie drgnął, gdy Amelia weszła do biblioteki dworu. Nie bywała zbyt często w jego domu, ale jednak doskonale wiedziała gdzie chował najlepsze wino, sądząc po kolorze alkoholu w jej kieliszku.  
\- Draco mnie wpuścił. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony – rzuciła zamiast powitania.  
\- Zapewne uważa to za logiczne następstwo naszych poprzednich gości – odparł, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Pottera porwano.  
\- Wiem. Kingsley złożył mi raport – oznajmiła mu i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.  
\- A więc to jest następstwo wydarzeń poprzedniego dnia – stwierdził.  
Amelia potrząsnęła głową, zajmując drugi fotel. Wydawała się zmęczona, ale w tych czasach niemal każdy dorobił się dodatkowych zmarszczek. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Cały czarodziejski świat to czuł i Lucjusz miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wybuchnie podczas dyplomatycznego szczytu.  
\- Na jakim etapie są twoi prawnicy? – spytała kobieta.  
Nie musiała dodawać, że chodzi o sensowny podział jego majątku. Chciał sporą część przepisać wyłącznie na Draco. Amelia nie miała swoich dzieci, ale jej siostra i owszem. Dom Bonesów zatem miał przejść we władanie jej siostrzeńców.  
\- Kończą – odparł krótko. – Zajęło im to dłużej niż się spodziewałem. Sprawy spadkowe rodziny Narcyzy nie były do końca jasne, ale już wszystko się rozwiązało pomyślnie dla nas.  
Amelia skinęła głową.  
\- Pierwszego dnia szczytu zostanie zorganizowany ogromny bal w moim domu – podjęła Minister Magii. – To będzie chyba dobry czas, aby zaczęto widywać nas razem.  
Lucjusz wgapił się w płonące w kominku drewno. Oczywiście tak niewielkie źródło ciepła nie było w stanie ogrzać biblioteki, ale było w tym coś co rozganiało całkiem inny rodzaj chłodu, który przenikał ściany posiadłości. W niezamieszkałych domach jest coś strasznego. Potter musiał podobnie czuć się w rezydencji ojca . Chłopak drżał, gdy pierwszy raz tam weszli.  
\- Wiele się dzieje – zaczął Lucjusz, nie wiedząc nawet do czego zmierza.  
Ogłaszanie jednak, że spotyka się z Amelią, wydawało mu się mocno nie na miejscu.  
Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę.  
\- Twoim przedstawicielem podczas szczytu będzie Potter – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie. – Jeśli powiążą nasze nazwiska, może wyniknąć z tego przekonanie, że Ministerstwo steruje Wizengamotem albo Wizengamot Ministerstwem.  
\- Każdy kto zna ciebie, mnie lub Pottera nie będzie miał problemu z odrzuceniem tej teorii – stwierdziła, ale w jej głosie pojawiła się dobrze znana mu nutka niepewności.  
\- Każdy kto nas zna jest kluczowym elementem wypowiedzi – zwrócił jej uwagę, odkładając na stolik księgę.  
\- Nie będzie to dobrze wyglądało publicznie. Zamiast jednego Pana, teraz będą mieli przed sobą trzech i nie będą wiedzieli nawet kto rządzi – odgadła Amelia.  
Ujawnienie ich małżeńskich planów w obecnej chwili wydawało mu się mocno nie porządane. Za wiele działo się wokół Ministerstwa i Wizengamotu. Granger była powodem jednego skandalu. Kolejny tym razem z Minister w roli głównej nie był im konieczny, a w obecnej sytuacji Prorok szukał sensacji. Nie miał wpływu na to jak gazeta opisze i wspólne pokazanie się przy tak ważnej okazji.  
Amelia westchnęła i założyła nogę na nogę upijając kolejny łyk wina.  
\- Może naprawdę masz rację – stwierdziła. – Zbyt wiele się dzieje – odparła.

ooo

Harry nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że Hermiona wyglądała lepiej. Nie chodziło tylko o normalny dla kobiet w ciąży blask, który bił z ich oczu. Jej chód stał się jakby lżejszy i trzymała się prosto, pomimo sporej wielkości już brzucha. Nie chciał tego wiązać z Draco, ale nie potrafił, więc kiedy nadeszła w końcu okazja, nie mógł nie odchrząknąć, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.  
\- Znalazłeś ten fragment o prawie rozwodowym? – spytała, odrywając się od czytanego tekstu.  
\- Nie – przyznał się z ociąganiem. – Nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać o twojej randce.  
\- Spotkaniu – poprawiła. – Ale może pójdziemy na randkę – dodała po dłuższej chwili.  
Harry skinął głową, aprobując jej decyzję.  
\- Gdzie byliście? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- W Hogwarcie – odparła i uśmiechnęła się na widok jego zaskoczonej miny. – Też byłam zdziwiona. Ale w zasadzie było miło. Przeszliśmy po szkolnych korytarzach i pogadaliśmy w miejscach, w których się starliśmy w czasach szkolnych. Chyba chciał mi wyjaśnić jak to wyglądało z jego punktu widzenia. Nie wiedziałam, że byliśmy tak elitarną grupą – dodała.  
\- Chyba zwariował – obruszył się Harry.  
\- Nie wiem – odparła Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. – Pomyśl o tym tak, że zawsze trzymaliśmy się we trójkę i rzadko rozmawialiśmy z innymi. Dla niego nie wyglądało to tak, że ty jesteś nieśmiały, a mnie nikt nie lubi.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym, żeby cię ktokolwiek nie lubił. Raczej się czuli onieśmieleni twoją inteligencją – poprawił ją.  
\- Uważali mnie za zarozumiałą mądrale i wiem o tym. Po prostu dla kogoś z zewnątrz byliśmy dzieciakami, które trzymały z Wybrańcem. Mnie to brzmi dość elitarnie – stwierdziła. – Zresztą i tak nie wiedzieliśmy wszystkiego. Lucjuszowi na ręce patrzyła szalenie lojalna szwagierka, więc Draco też był na cenzurowanym. Był tylko wystraszonym dzieciakiem. Jak my wszyscy – dodała.  
\- Przekonałaś się do niego – stwierdził lekko zaskoczony.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Już wcześniej odniosłam wrażenie, że zniknął z Wielkiej Brytanii, żeby się wyrwać spod kurateli Lucjusza. Nie było to takie znowu nieoczywiste. Ktoś kogo kroki tak kontrolowano… - urwała, spoglądając na Harry'ego tak, jakby on miał coś z Draco wspólnego.  
Nigdy nie porównywał ich żyć, ponieważ z zasady stali po przeciwnych stronach. Nie znał prawdziwego Malfoya. Podejrzewał, że nie połączyłaby ich jakaś niewiarygodnie serdeczna przyjaźń, gdzie Draco wpadałby do niego bez zapowiedzi i wypłakiwałby mu się z powodu zawodów miłosnych. Bardziej prowadziłby rozmowy na poziomie tylko częściowo zdradzając swoje uczucia. Malfoyowie byli specyficznymi ludźmi i to nie tylko z powodu wojny.  
\- Odciął się, żeby stanąć na swoim. Żeby wiedzieć czego naprawdę chce on, a co jest tylko planem jego ojca – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Lucjusz na niego naciska? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Nie. Raczej wie, że Draco nie miał tak naprawdę dzieciństwa i nie ingeruje. Nie sądzę, żeby jego marzeniem było, aby syn zajmował jakieś podrzędne stanowisko w Ministerstwie – stwierdziła z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Jak bardzo podrzędne? – spytał, ponieważ sądził, że Malfoy jest jakimś specjalistą od czarnej magii.  
\- Dwa dni temu rozbrajał dziecięcą zabawkę, ponieważ jakiś czterolatek twierdził, że jest nawiedzana przez Bellatriks Lestrange. Traktują takie zgłoszenia bardzo poważnie – poinformowała go.  
Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Draco siedzącego naprzeciwko dzieciaka i próbującego wyjaśnić mu, że żaden śmierciożerca nie mieszka w jego pluszaku. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zaczął się śmiać.

ooo

Poniedziałek nie przyniósł niczego nowego. Kingsley wpadł do ich pokoju w Ministerstwie, sprawdzić jak się trzymają. Terry pokazał się zaraz później, przepraszając, że dał się z taką łatwością podejść i Harry nie potrafił się z nim nie drażnić. W końcu plotka głosiła, że Niewymowni posiadali nadprzyrodzone zdolności.  
Hermiona dopinała na ostatni guzik przygotowania dotyczące spotkania z ludźmi, które zaplanowali na kolejny tydzień. Aurorzy mieli zapewnić im dodatkową ochronę, odkąd agresja śmierciożerców na Ministerstwo stała się faktycznym problemem. Monitorowano obecność skrzatów w Hogwarcie i pozostałych posiadłościach, których właściciele nie zgodzili się oddać swoich pomocy domowych.  
Harry nie potrafił ich winić. Gdyby nie Zgredek, który wpadał do nich, gdy byli w pracy, zapewne nie doprowadziliby piętra do stanu używalności. A czas nieubłaganie biegł. Jeszcze niedawno przeżywali swoje pierwsze zebranie Wizengamotu, a już niedługo mieli podejmować gości zza granicy. Hermiona nie była zadowolona z obcych w domu, ale wiedziała, że nie mają innego wyjścia. W ich rutynie miało zmienić się od tej pory wszystko, a czarodziejskie szaty stały się jego nieodłącznym atrybutem.  
Tył. Zauważył to przypadkowo, gdy wkładał na siebie spodnie i musiał przesunąć oczko paska, ponieważ zbyt mocno zaciskało się na jego brzuchu. Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę stał przez kilka dłuższych chwil przed lustrem i spoglądał na swoje odbicie, chcąc dostrzec dodatkowy kilogram czy dwa. Przy jego wzroście to nadal nie było dużo, chociaż czuł, że całe jego ciało przechodziło jakieś dziwne zmiany.  
Skóra czasami mrowiła go, jakby zbyt wiele magii gromadziło się pod nią. Jakby do końca nad sobą nie panował. Wydawała się dziwnie wrażliwa. Tak bardzo, że czasami dotyk Hermiony drażnił go. Innym razem miał ochotę usiąść przy niej na kanapie i po prostu tak trwać przez kilka długich minut.  
Możliwe, że wariował, ale wszystko było tak obce, że z trudem sobie z tym radził.  
\- Harry? – spytała jego przyjaciółka, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
\- Tak – zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Proces Rona odbędzie się za dwa dni. Amelia wysłała to pocztą biurową – dodała, podając mu niewielki skrawek pergaminu.  
Wizengamot musiał być gotowy. Harry słyszał o przesłuchaniach wstępnych i wiedział, że Molly kilka razy przychodziła do Ministerstwa, aby się z nimi skontaktować, ale nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Wiedział, że wiele dla niej znaczył, ale była przede wszystkim matką Rona. I zapewne chciała wydostać syna z więzienia – coś, co zrobiłaby każda matka.  
Nie mógł jej pomóc, ponieważ to oznaczałoby poddanie w kłam słów Hermiony, a tego nie zrobiłby nigdy i dla nikogo. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że była jego przyjaciółką, ale przede wszystkim o prawdę, która wisiała między nimi ciężko. Od pierwszych spotkań z Ronem czuł, że to wszystko nie skończy się dobrze i miał rację. Nie mógł sobie zarzucić, że nie próbował mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale nic nie poskutkowało. Teraz nawet nie był zaskoczony, że Weasley kazał trzymać mu się od tego wszystkiego z daleka. Wiedział, że gdyby Harry dowiedział się wcześniej o klątwie, osobiście wybiłby mu z głowy takie rzeczy.  
Wiedział po co przychodziła Molly i wiedział, że nie może jej tego dać. Tym bardziej ze świadomością, że gdy tylko Ron zostałby oczyszczony z zarzutów, bez żadnych skrupułów odebrałby Hermionie dzieci.  
To nie była też jedna z tych spraw, które załatwia się na zasadzie przysługa za przysługę.  
\- Będę zeznawać, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba – odparła jego przyjaciółka.  
Nie był zaskoczony. Hermiona nigdy nie uchylała się wobec swoich obowiązków czy dotyczących szkoły czy czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Nie zawsze tylko cena była tego warta, ale to była już jego prywatna opinia na ten temat.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucjusz nie musiał mu towarzyszyć w drodze powrotnej do domu w Dolinie Godryka, ale wszyscy zdawali się go bacznie pilnować. Hermiona i Draco nie odstępowali go ani o krok, gdy przemierzał ministerialne korytarze, a Hesper i starszy z Malfoyów prześcigali się w tym, kto mocniej go wkurzy, gdy sprawdzali fundamenty domu.  
Możliwe, że powinni zrobić to zanim przywrócił pokoje, ale nie znał się na czarodziejskich posiadłościach. Rzucił kilka zaklęć, których wymowę podał mu Lucjusz, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym ile będzie go to kosztować. Poczuł uderzenie w pierś i przez sekundę lub dwie nie mógł nabrać powietrza w płuca, a Malfoy podtrzymał go.  
Harry nie pamiętał, aby dotykali się kiedykolwiek poza tamtą nocą taką powierzchnią ciała. Przez niego przeszedł kolejny dreszcz – tym razem nie powodowany przez magię i zerknął w stronę przyglądającego im się Hespera.  
\- Fundamenty zdają się być w porządku – rzucił, gdy Lucjusz zabrał ręce z jego talii.  
Nawet przez warstwę materiału czarodziejskiej szaty czuł jak ciepłe były i gdy zniknęły – odczuł brak tych dłoni. Jego głowa zaczynała płatać mu figle, ale zapewne nie powinien był spodziewać się niczego innego. Ataki i stres wytrącały go z równowagi.  
Czuł, że dom teraz mocniej reaguje na niego, jakby dopiero teraz oficjalnie się sobie przedstawili. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że może Lucjusz dopiero teraz podał mu zaklęcie, ponieważ widział w jego oczach wcześniejszą niechęć albo nawet strach w stosunku do tej posiadłości. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu roześmiałby się w twarz każdemu kto zasugerowałby, że mężczyzna wykazywał się czasem zrozumieniem i troską, ale wszystko się zmieniło odkąd zaczął poznawać Lucjusza.  
Zerknął na Hespera, który bez chwili zawahania zaczął rzucać zaklęcia ochronne. Oczy Niewymownego jednak wciąż błądziły między nimi.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że Hermiona wstanie przed nim, ale jednak. W dniu procesu Rona najwyraźniej nikt nie mógł spać. Sowy od Molly były konsekwentnie odsyłane z kwitkiem i chociaż naprawdę chciał później porozmawiać z panią Weasley, czuł, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Wszystko było zbyt świeże, aby cokolwiek dobrego wynikło z tego spotkania. Był pewien, że gdy Molly ochłonie, dotrze do niej, co Ron tak naprawdę zrobił i komu.  
Hermiona odłożyła wczorajszego [i]Proroka[/i] na blat stołu i spojrzała wymownie na parującą w dzbaneczku herbatę.  
\- Zaczynam się uzależniać – próbował zażartować, ale wypadło to słabo nawet w jego uszach.  
Czarodziejskie prawo sądownicze było najgorszym, jakie poznał w swoim życiu. Nie wyznaczano świadków zbyt szybko. Większość osób zamieszanych w sprawy wiedziało, że będą przesłuchiwani, ale ponieważ w tym świecie rządziła magia, gdy podczas przesłuchań wychodziły nowe wątki – po prostu aurorzy aportowali się po kolejnych świadków odrywając ich od ich zajęć bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.  
Harry tylko raz został tak wezwany – był bowiem pewien, że nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości co do działalności ludzi takich jak Milicenta Bulstrode. Dziewczyna nawet w czasach szkolnych nie była zainteresowana polityką. Nie miała Mrocznego Znaku. Jednak jej rodzice oboje wspierali Voldemorta, więc ujęto i ją, i przetrzymywano w tymczasowej celi.  
Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wściekły.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – rzucił.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Nawet okłamujesz mnie w odpowiednim czasie – prychnęła.  
\- Nie kłamię. Po prostu wychodziliśmy z gorszych rzeczy. Ta sytuacja uderza w nas w inny sposób, ale i proces Rona przeżyjemy – wyjaśnił i westchnął. – Nie możemy się jednak dać zwariować. Wiem, że na sali będzie Molly i wiem, że będzie winiła nas oboje.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko, najwyraźniej wyobrażając sobie przyszłe sceny. Molly bywała głośna i nie obchodziło jej kto słucha. A reporterzy na pewno nie przegapią takiej sensacji. Ochrona podczas procesu miała zostać potrojona, ale Harry miał złe przeczucia. Już raz zaatakowano ich w Ministerstwie i chociaż logika podpowiadała mu, że rozbili śmierciożerczą główną komórkę, więc wprowadzili zamieszanie w organizacji, jednak jego obawy nie malały. Bellatriks w końcu udowodniono szaleństwo, więc nie można było od kobiety oczekiwać racjonalnych i przemyślanych działań. Mogła zaatakować tylko dlatego, że miała do wiadomości publicznej podaną datę, gdy na pewno Harry i Lucjusz pojawią się w Ministerstwie.  
\- Kto broni? – spytał ciekawie, chcąc jakoś podtrzymać temat.  
\- Nie Percy. Wycofał się. Rodzina rodziną, ale wie, że to przegrana sprawa – wyjaśniła jego przyjaciółka. – Nie mogli znaleźć prawnika i sprawą zajmie się obrońca aurorski. Nie sądzę, żeby się tak przyłożono do tego procesu jak do mojej sprawy rozwodowej – urwała. – Wczoraj przyszły papiery. Podpisał je – dodała, uciekając wzrokiem.  
Harry był pewien, że dostała również jakąś miłą notatkę. Ron znany był ze swojej złośliwości i upartości.  
Położył przyjaciółce dłoń na ramieniu i lekko ścisnął.  
\- Przeżyjemy i to – obiecał jej.

ooo

Hermiony nie wezwano na świadka, ale była obecna cały czas na sali. Siedziała z Draco, który zajął im miejsca i Harry był mu naprawdę wdzięczny, ponieważ wątpił, aby mógł stać przez kilka godzin i wysłuchiwać tych peanów, które prawnik Rona wygłaszał na jego cześć. Mowy wstępne ciągnęły się jak flaki z olejem.  
Ron wyglądał dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że paski nie pasowały do jego karnacji i figury. Molly i Ginny zajmowały miejsca tuż za prawnikiem Weasleyów, i Harry naprawdę był szczęśliwy, że nie widzi nigdzie Artura czy bliźniaków.  
Hermiona siedziała zesztywniała koło niego przez całą rozprawę i nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy Ron opowiadał, że była nieposłuszną żoną i dlatego musiał znaleźć sposób, aby jakoś ją kontrolować. Aurorzy, dwójka, która towarzyszyła Ronowi tamtego dnia, udostępniła swoje wspomnienia i Harry dopiero wtedy zobaczył jak naprawdę wyglądał jego wybuch z punktu widzenia obserwatora. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, gdy jego magia zawibrowała, przypominając mu o swojej ciągłej obecności.  
Z jednej strony czas zdawał się rozciągać, ale ledwo mrugnięciem okiem zajęło sędziom wydanie wyroku. Ron trafił do Azkabanu na piętnaście lat i miał zakaz widywania z dziećmi oraz pisania do byłej żony. Mężczyzna wychodząc spojrzał jeszcze na nich wściekle, ale Harry nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie żadnych emocji. Czuł się po prostu zmęczony i widział po Hermionie, że dla niej to też było za wiele.  
Wyszli bocznym wejściem, chcąc ominąć tłumy. Molly rozmawiała z prasą zarzekając się, że złoży jeszcze odwołanie. Draco próbował osłaniać Hermionę przed błyskami fleszy, dlatego Harry był mocno zaskoczony, że pani Weasley jakoś dopchnęła się do nich.  
\- Mamo – syknęła Ginny, uśmiechając się do nich wymuszenie. – Wychodzimy.  
\- Zaraz tylko powiem do słuchu tej – warknęła Molly i Harry westchnął.  
\- Ron złamał prawo – powiedziała krótko Ginny. – Za co powinniśmy przeprosić – dodała ewidentnie w ich stronę, odciągając matkę.  
Możliwe, że brała w tym udział jakaś magia, bo Molly nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa. Albo po prostu bezczelność córki odebrała jej mowę. Harry nie zamierzał sprawdzać i Draco najwyraźniej był tego samego zdania, bo weszli w pierwszy lepszy korytarz, korzystając z blokady ustawionej przez aurorów. Ministerstwo musiało normalnie pracować, niezależnie od tego, co działo się na niższych piętrach.  
Weszli do windy i zapadła niewygodna cisza. Harry nie był pewien czy nie powinien czasem odwieźć Hermiony do domu. Jego przyjaciółka się nie trzęsła. Wyglądała wręcz dość normalnie i to go martwiło. Najgorsze załamania przychodziły właśnie wtedy, gdy ktoś za bardzo trzymał się w ryzach. Emocje musiały mieć jakieś ujście i jeśli oznaczało to płacz przy najlepszym przyjacielu i mężczyźnie, który się nią interesował – Hermiona powinna sobie na to pozwolić.  
\- Przynajmniej jedna osoba w tej szurniętej rodzinie ma jakieś wyczucie – rzucił Draco w końcu.  
\- Dla nich to tragedia – odparła Hermiona, co wcale nie zaskoczyło go.  
\- Nie możesz obdzielać empatią wszystkich, bo to cię zniszczy. Jakoś nie widziałem, żeby Weasley przejęła się faktem, że jej synalek stosował na tobie czarną magię – mruknął Draco i w windzie zrobiło się naprawdę cicho.  
Najwyraźniej nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym i Harry mógł wyczuć napięcie, które zawisło na tej niewielkiej przestrzeni. Najchętniej wysiadłby, ale przed nimi pozostały do pokonania ostatnie piętra. Najdłuższe półtorej minuty jego życia.  
\- Nie znaczy to, że mam się zniżać do tego poziomu – odparła w końcu Hermiona. – Nie chcę zatracić siebie tylko dlatego, że powinnam mścić się na byłym mężu. Nie cieszy mnie jego więzienie. Pozostaje ojcem moich dzieci. Biologicznym, ale nadal – dodała i spojrzała na Draco.  
Harry czuł, że nie powinno go tutaj być. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie stanowił piątego koła u wozu aż tak bardzo. Może tym różnił się związek Rona i Hermiony od relacji, którą ona zawiązywała z Draco. Był potrzebny przyjaciołom, wiązał ich równie mocno co ich uczucie. Dla Draco i Hermiony był zbędny.  
Malfoy spoglądał na jego przyjaciółkę z dziwnym spokojem i znowu zapadła między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza, którą przerwał dopiero dzwonek windy. Najchętniej zostawiłby ich samych, ale zebranie Wizengamotu z powodu tego procesu przesunięto na późne popołudnie i do tego czasu chcieli popracować nad ustawą. Podejrzewał, że z kolejnego spotkania – tym razem w dworze Malfoyów wróci w środku nocy. Hesper obiecał go odprowadzić, co uznałby za szarmanckie, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę nie potrzebował niańki  
\- Wyślę do ciebie sowę dzisiaj wieczorem – powiedział Draco do jego przyjaciółki, gdy znaleźli się pod ich pokojem. – Harry, Hermiono. Miłego dnia – dodał i odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Harry spoglądał za nim, nie mogąc nie odnieść wrażenia, że działo się więcej niż prawdopodobniej powinien wiedzieć. Wtrącił się w życie Hermiony już dostatecznie, ale i teraz korciło go, aby spytać wprost przyjaciółkę co dzieje się z nią i Draco. Może był naiwny sądząc, że problemy się jakoś rozwiążą, gdy Hermiona stanie się wolna, ale teraz wcale na to nie wyglądało.  
Zawsze zastanawiał się jak wiele z Lucjusza jest w Draco, ale im bliżej poznawał ich obu – tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę byli całkiem odrębnymi osobami. Młodszy z Malfoyów wydawał się żywszy, bardziej nieskrępowany. Lucjusz uważał na słowa, nawet w towarzystwie osób, którym powinien ufać. Mężczyzna wolał zakładać, badał różne scenariusze. Harry'ego uderzyło to, gdy tylko zaczęli omawiać szczyt dyplomatyczny i ich rolę w tym wydarzeniu. Lucjusz zakładał, że Norwedzy jako najbardziej liberalni, nie podejdą zbyt pozytywnie do ich obecnych zmagań z rozbiciem ostatnich komórek śmierciożerców. Dla nich każde społeczeństwo powinno być złożone z ludzi o skrajnie różnych opiniach. A fakt, że akurat jedno ugrupowanie [i]Avadami[/i] zwalczało pozostałych – był dla nich tematem bocznym. Lucjusz spodziewał się, że odbędą wiele rozmów o tym czy kiedykolwiek wysłuchali Voldemorta i już samo to sprawiało, że Harry miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.  
Każdy kto chociaż raz spojrzał na tego szaleńca – wiedział, że żadne słowa nie zmienią jego przekonań. Norwedzy jednak byli bezpieczni za całkiem sporym morzem. Lucjusz miał niewielką nadzieję, że uderzy w nich fakt, że są goszczeni przez dwójkę młodych ludzi, którzy w pewien sposób byli ofiarami wojny.  
Hermiona straciła rodziców, podobnie jak on. I chociaż te dwie sprawy mocno różniły się od siebie – efekt pozostawał ten sam. W swoich wczesnych latach dwudziestych musieli wziąć za siebie pełną odpowiedzialność. Nie mieli doradców czy ludzi, którzy zaglądaliby do nich, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.  
Harry miał ochotę walnąć Malfoya jak za starych dobrych czasów, gdy Lucjusz szczerze wyznał im swój plan. Musiał jednak przyznać, że mężczyzna miał rację. Jeśli ten szczyt miał się powieść – musieli manipulować ludźmi, ponieważ na tym polegała polityka. Zresztą nikt od Harry'ego nie wymagał kłamania. Prawda była dostatecznie zła i doszło to do niego, gdy Kingsley zaczął unikać jego wzroku po tej rozmowie, jakby wstydził się za cały Zakon.  
Gdy wojna trwała – z każdym z nich był w dobrym, prawie codziennym kontakcie. Potem jednak wrócili do rodzin, a on do pustego mieszkania po kolejnym martwym członku rodziny. Harry zastanawiał się co zrobiłby Kingsley, gdyby usłyszał o jego finansowych problemach, ale temat był mocno przedawniony. Odkąd Hermiona zajęła się rachunkami – stanęli na nogach. To musiało mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że jego przyjaciółka była po prostu chodzącym geniuszem.  
Wątpił, aby magicznie rozmnożyła ich pieniądze, ale teraz mieli nawet oszczędności, które musiały im wystarczyć w okresie, gdy oboje nie będą pracowali.  
Życie nie stawało się łatwiejsze. Rozwiązywanie jednych problemów, nie chroniło przed kolejnymi. Jednak i z tym dawali sobie radę. Zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek dożyje chwili, gdy nie będzie musiał walczyć – w ten czy inny sposób.

ooo

Swingwood z pewną rezerwą przyjął ich propozycję. Oczywiście wstępne prace wykazały, że planowali się zająć najbardziej palącymi problemami, ale Harry podejrzewał, że temat czarodziejskiej rodziny, praw i obowiązków małżonków dopiero został przez nich poruszony. Hermiona robiła notatki jak szalona, a większość z nich nie dotyczyła przedmiotu ich badań. Ta ustawa jednak miała być najważniejsza i przetrzeć im szlaki. W chwili, gdy rozwód Weasley-Granger był sfinalizowany, a na jaw wyszło nadużycie Rona, Harry wątpił, aby ktokolwiek z Wizengamotu miał ochotę zablokować nowelizację i mierzyć się samemu z opinią publiczną. Nawet jeśli starszym członkom Rady było nie w smak, że dawano kobietom taką swobodę – jednak nie byli głupcami. [i]Prorok Codzienny[/i] czekał niecierpliwie na kolejne sensacje, a ponieważ do szczytu pozostało kilka dni – społeczeństwo nie miało plotek, którymi mogłoby się karmić.  
Harry zaczął dostrzegać, że kolejni członkowie Wizengamotu – ich koledzy po fachu, coraz częściej podchodzili do nich po zakończeniu obrad. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. Hermiona z radością opowiadała o ich planach. Szkic zmian, które chcieli wprowadzić, był imponujący. Przed nimi były tygodnie o ile nie miesiące prac. Należało wprowadzić kilka nowych ustaw w takich dziedzinach jak czarodziejskie finanse i dziedziczenie, aby ruszyć z kolejnymi punktami ich nowelizacji. Nie wszystko było możliwe do przeprowadzenia już teraz. Ich projekt obejmował tak wiele płaszczyzn życia, że kiedy zaczął orientacyjne spisywać czyjego poparcia potrzebowali – nie wierzył, że im się to naprawdę uda.  
Jednak prawnicy, specjaliści od edukacji i finansiści Wizengamotu chcieli faktycznie omówić z nimi to jak najłatwiej prowadzić zmiany w ich kręgach zainteresowań i Harry naprawdę miał ochotę przetrzeć oczy ze zdumienia. To mogło się udać. To musiało się udać, ponieważ czarodziejskie społeczeństwo potrzebowało tych zmian. I coraz więcej osób zaczynało być tego świadomych.

ooo

Obserwowanie Harry'ego stało się szybko jego zwyczajem. Chłopak przeważnie podczas zebrań Wizengamotu notował cokolwiek wpadło mu w ucho. Lucjusz był pewien, że później oboje z Granger siadywali przy wieczornej herbacie i omawiali poruszone tematy. Potter z opowiadań Draco nie był zdolny do systematycznej pracy, ale młody mężczyzna, który z rumieńcami opowiadał o tym, że nowa ustawa musiała być wprowadzona jeszcze w tym roku, jeśli chcieli się nazywać nowoczesnym społeczeństwem – był w pełni świadom tego w jak opłakanym stanie znajdowała się ta dziedzina życia.  
A do tego potrzebował naprawdę wielu godzin przegrzebywania się przez nie całkiem jasne linijki kodeksów.  
Lucjusz nie potrafił wyjść ze zdumienia. Minął zaledwie weekend – dwa dni od ataku śmierciożerców i nieudanego porwania Pottera, a chłopak wyglądał zdrowo. Na tyle zdrowo na ile Harry potrafił wyglądać. Lucjuszowi nie umknęło, że Potter schudł, gdy zaczął zasiadać w Radzie, ale to przeważnie była normalna reakcja. Chłopak dalej pozostawał blady, ale jednocześnie nie w ten martwiący sposób.  
Granger była spokojna i to jednocześnie stanowiło potwierdzenie faktu, że Potter był zdrowy.  
Jego skoki magii musiały mieć coś wspólnego ze stresem, którego doświadczał przez ostatni czas. Lucjusz wątpił, aby on sam radził sobie lepiej w takiej sytuacji. Śmierciożercy, Ronald, a potem atak – gorszych kilku tygodni Potter zapewne nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Jednak chłopak wydawał się nieugięty i to imponowało Lucjuszowi.  
Nie słyszał ani słowa skargi z ust Harry'ego, chociaż pracowali przy posiadłości wiele godzin, a potem jeszcze siadywali u Kingsleya lub w jego dworze omawiając szczyt. Po wysłuchaniu samego wprowadzenia do wstępnych prac, które Granger i Potter planowali – Lucjusz był pod wrażeniem. Niemożliwym było też, aby przyjaciółka Harry'ego wykonała szkice sama. Pewne zdania brzmiały jak żywcem wyjęte z ust Pottera i on też referował – odpowiadał na pytania. Był głęboko w temacie i Lucjusz miał ochotę zatrzymać go po kolejnym spotkaniu w swoim domu i po prostu spytać jak i kiedy planowali przedstawić ostateczne brzmienie ustaw.  
Potter jednak pojawił się z Bootem i całkiem innym notatnikiem. Zapewne przeznaczonym do tematu szczytu. Chłopak jak zawsze poprosił skrzata o herbatę, uprzejmie odmawiając alkoholu. Lucjusz nie mógł nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Kiedy ostatnim razem widział pijącego Pottera, wylądowali w łóżku. Możliwe, że chłopak obawiał się takiego obrotu sprawy po raz kolejny, bo Lucjusz nie był ślepy. Harry spoglądał na niego inaczej niż na pozostałych. Nawet cholernego Niewymownego, który w pewnym momencie zaczął się interesować nimi bardziej niż domem, który miał ochraniać swoimi zaklęciami.  
Harry spoglądał na niego. Tak po prostu. I nie powinno być w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, ponieważ Lucjusz spędzał tak wiele czasu również ze Swingwoodem. Kingsley dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa niejednego wieczora, a Amelia stanowiła doskonałe towarzystwo nie tylko do omawiania obecnego stanu ich gospodarki, ale również gry w szachy, które tak uwielbiał.  
Lucjusz nie chciał myśleć o tym dlaczego Potter był wyjątkowy. Z łatwością mógł wymienić tuzin rzeczy, które odróżniały chłopaka od pozostałych – jego rówieśników, współbohaterów wojny. Potter był potężny – zaprzeczanie temu nie miało sensu. Chłopak był Wybrańcem – o czym przekonał się Voldemort. Harry ocalił im wszystkim życie.  
Lucjusz jednak nie widział w nim ikony. Potter zalazł mu za skórę bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Jako jeden z nielicznych przeciwstawiał mu się wprost. Nie pozwalał się wciągać w polityczne zabawy i jego 'nie' faktycznie oznaczało brak aprobaty, którego przeważnie nie można było złamać. Lucjusz szybko nauczył się, że pokonanie Harry'ego Pottera nie było możliwe za pomocą środków, z których najczęściej korzystał. Kompromis, który osiągali kosztował obie strony naprawdę wiele. Jednak zawsze parli naprzód i Lucjusz nie mógł nie dostrzec, że pod tą rozczochraną czupryną kryje się całkiem przyzwoity umysł.  
Draco nie uprzedził go, że Potter potrafił żartować. Jego dowcip nie porażał, ale stanowił często odpowiedni komentarz, który nawet Kingsley doceniał, ale szef aurorów najczęściej śmiał się jednak ze swoich żartów.  
Lucjusz odkrywał Pottera powoli. I każda z kolejnych warstw zdawała się frustrować go jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie poznał wcześniej kogoś, kto był jednocześnie tak bezgranicznie szczery i skryty zarazem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Potter jest gejem, ale to był jedyny pewnik. Jego prace nad ustawą trafiły na pierwsze strony [i]Proroka[/i], ale nawet Swingwood nie znał szczegółów. Potter nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, a Granger najczęściej zachowywała wszystko dla siebie.  
Te sprzeczności intrygowały go. Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej Harry miał być narzędziem w rękach w Wizengamotu i Lucjusz szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Potter zostanie jednym z nich – odbędzie się to tylko na jego zasadach. I miał rację. Harry dostosował do siebie zasady i nie zrobił tego wywierając na nich nacisk swoją magią, ale przez szczerość, z którą nikt nie mógł się kłócić. Może i chłopak wywołał burzę, ale oficjalnie nikt nie miał takiej siły, aby mu się przeciwstawić.  
Lucjusza bawiło to poniekąd, ponieważ ostrzegał ich. Do tej pory nie był pewien czy ich wspólna noc była błędem. Automatycznie przyczyniła się do tego, że źle osądził chłopaka, gdy ten przyszedł do niego po pomoc, ale Lucjusz był pewien, że ta przysługa nie zmieniłaby wiele. Jednocześnie Potter stawał się przy nim inny. Ewidentnie zdobyli historię, która wisiała między nimi, zmieniając ich relacje na bliższe i paradoksalnie ostrożniejsze. Potter żartował przy nim i do niego, ale omijał tematy seksu, które były tak charakterystyczne dla młodych ludzi, którzy dopiero z tematem się zapoznawali.  
Lucjusz nie był pewien czy ta noc była błędem. Stała się jednak wspomnieniem, do którego zapewne miał wracać, gdy wieczorami kładł będzie się w łóżku ze swoją żoną.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko się układało, ale nie potrafił. Ginny odwiedziła ich w mieszkaniu i, ponieważ wychodził akurat na spotkanie z Kingsleyem, nie wiedział o czym rozmawiała z Hermioną. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciółka jest najsilniejszą osobą, którą znał kiedykolwiek, ale chęć chronienia jej, asystowania podczas takich rozmów wcale przez to nie była mniejsza. Chciał być jej tarczą, tak jak ona broniła jego przez te wszystkie lata przed zakusami polityki i zaklęciami, z którymi sam nigdy by sobie nie poradził. Nie wyobrażał sobie przechodzenia przez ten magiczny bałagan samemu, zamkniętemu w lichym namiocie na pustkowiu. Wsparcie Rona i właśnie Hermiony naprawdę wiele dla niego znaczyło. Jego przyjaciółka uspokajała go, ponieważ wiedział, że jej nie umyka nic.  
Terry wydawał się tylko odrobinę zaskoczony widząc Ginny w ich salonie i Harry po prostu czekał na pierwsze pytanie. Nie był tylko pewien czy zainteresowanie Boota wyniknie z jego ciekawskiej natury czy faktu, że był Niewymownym. Z drugiej jednak strony Departament Tajemnic naprawdę nie miał powodu, aby się nim interesować. Zdali już relacje z poszukiwania horkruksów i nawet sprawdzili dwa razy czy on nie stanie się Mrocznym Czarodziejem.  
Pomijając ciążę i skomplikowane życie uczuciowe Harry był naprawdę normalnym facetem. Gdy akurat nie zostawał oskarżony przez byłego przyjaciela o uwiedzenie jego żony i nie przyznawał się do tego, że jest gejem.  
\- Ginny wygląda na starszą – rzucił Terry.  
\- Tak to bywa, gdy nie widujesz kogoś tak często jak kiedyś – odparł Harry i zerknął na Boota, który tylko parsknął.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Nie możesz mi zarzucić, że jestem zaskoczony, że widzę twoją byłą w twoim domu. A do tego po tych przejściach z Ronem… - Terry sugestywnie urwał.  
\- Życie nie jest proste. To, że Ron popełnił błąd nie oznacza, że Hermiona skreśla resztę rodziny. W końcu nosi wnuki Molly, bratanków Ginny, może kuzynów jej przyszłych dzieci – westchnął Harry. – Nie można się pozbywać ludzi. Zresztą Ginny zdaje sobie sprawę, że chronienie Rona w takiej sytuacji to czyste szaleństwo. Do Molly to na pewno dotrze już niedługo.  
Terry pokręcił głową, jakby do końca do niego nie docierało, co Harry tak naprawdę mówi. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby próbował go rozgryźć, a potem znowu potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Kiedy mi opowiadano jaki jesteś, nie wierzyłem. Nie spędziliśmy w Hogwarcie zbyt wiele czasu nawet w tych samych partiach zamku, ale krążyły plotki, że wybaczasz wszystkim, jaki to jesteś dobry i kochający, że wasza przyjaźń jest nierozerwalna… Takie dziecięce bajania – podsumował Terry. – Po prostu nie wierzę w to co mówisz. Jaką masz pewność, że coś podobnego się nie powtórzy, jeśli dopuścicie Weasleyów do siebie ponownie?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mówię, że mamy o wszystkim zapomnieć i kochać się jak jedna wielka rodzina, ale jaką mam pewność w stosunku do kogokolwiek, że nie spróbuje nas wykorzystać? – odbił piłeczkę. – Poza tym, to decyzja Hermiony nie moja. To ona ma z Ronem dzieci.  
\- I pracuje nad tym, aby zabrać mu prawo do opieki – rzucił Terry. – Wasza ustawa ma jej to umożliwić.  
Harry prychnął, przypominając sobie nagle rozmowę w windzie, której był świadkiem.  
\- Hermiona nigdy nie odebrałaby Ronowi dzieci. Tym się od siebie różnią. To, że ubezpiecza się na wszelki wypadek, to normalna sprawa, ale Ron zawsze pozostanie ojcem jej dzieci. Podobnie jak Molly pozostanie ich babką – wyjaśnił.  
\- Chyba żartujesz...  
\- Nie ma w tym dowcipu. Zresztą temat też nie sprawia, że jest mi do śmiechu – zauważył Harry, spoglądając na niego tak długo, aż Terry w końcu spuścił wzrok.  
\- Nie moja sprawa, wybacz – powiedział Niewymowny.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- Dobrze, że do tego doszliśmy – odparł.  
Nie był urażony, ale to nadal była sprawa Hermiony i to do niej należała decyzja. Wiedział mniej więcej jak jego przyjaciółka postąpi, gdy nadjedzie czas, ale to wciąż nie był łatwy temat. Nie chował uraz długo, ale kwestie bezpieczeństwa to była całkiem inna sprawa. Ron już raz okazał się nieodpowiedzialny. Chociaż ten eufemizm źle brzmiał nawet w jego własnej głowie. Nie poradzili sobie nadal oboje z tematem ich byłego przyjaciela – byłego męża Hermiony i wątpił, aby miało do tego dojść szybko.  
Może nadal byli w szoku.  
Harry nie był niczego pewien w tym temacie.  
Kingsley otworzył im drzwi jak zawsze zapraszając do środka. Lucjusz zajmował już fotel, który stał się jego zwyczajowym siedziskiem. Hespera nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.  
\- Niewymowny został wykluczony. Sprawy bezpieczeństwa zostały zamknięte definitywnie – poinformował go Lucjusz, jak zawsze czytając z jego twarzy jak z otwartej księgi.  
\- Aurorzy sprawdzili zabezpieczenia i dodali własne zaklęcia. Im więcej różnorodnej magii związuje się w jedno, tym trudniej jest złamać podobne bariery – wyjaśnił Kingsley, ale chyba nikt nie potrzebował tego uściślenia.  
Harry liznął odrobinę teorii, gdy Hermiona tłumaczyła mu tajniki jednego ze swoich planów zniszczenia medalionu, ale nawet ich związane moce nie mogły unicestwić horkruksa. Dopiero Ron i miecz Godryka dały mu radę. Harry nigdy nie dowiedział się co wtedy Weasley widział, ale Ron nigdy później nie spojrzał na niego tak samo.  
Zaręczyli się z Hermioną zresztą szybko po Ostatecznej Bitwie, ale wrażenie, że medalion miał coś z tym wspólnego pozostało.  
\- Bellatriks nie widziano w granicach kraju – dodał Lucjusz. – Żaden z departamentów o tym nie donosi. Francuzi wręcz twierdzą, że może nie przebywać a Europie. Powątpiewam jednak w te dane.  
\- Sądzisz, że nie ruszyłaby się zbyt daleko od swoich celów? – spytał Terry.  
\- Sądzę, że na wieść o śmierci męża jest w drodze – odparł Lucjusz. – Pytanie czy zdąży znaleźć bezpieczne przejście jeszcze w trakcie szczytu. Lepiej dla nas byłoby, gdyby śmierciożercy zaatakowali wtedy… - dodał.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – wyrwało się Harry'emu, a potem pospiesznie zamknął usta, widząc wyraz twarzy Lucjusza. – Względy polityczne. Zaatakowani dyplomaci poprą nasze działania i zwiększą ochronę w swoich krajach – pojął w lot.  
\- I Pokątna będzie najbardziej chronioną ulicą świata. Już zwiększyliśmy patrole, a wraz z ochroną dyplomatów oraz standardowymi procedurami Ministerstwa, które zostaną wprowadzone, nawet jeśli mysz się wśliźnie, nie wyjdzie stamtąd żywa – oznajmił mu Lucjusz. – Względy pijarowe natomiast…  
\- Jak zwykle pragmatyczny – wtrącił Kingsley. – A to moi chłopcy oberwą – dodał.  
\- Wizengamot nie bez powodu przekazał rezerwy na dozbrojenie aurorów i wymianę przestarzałych tarcz na szatach – zauważył Lucjusz chłodno.  
Kingsley nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany. Harry oczywiście wiedział o sporym dofinansowaniu. Bradley był wściekły, że te fundusze nie poszły na edukacje, ale nie mógł tego oficjalnie zakwestionować. Wszyscy w Wizengamocie zgadzali się, że ich priorytetem jest wywarcie dobrego wrażenia na dyplomatach, którzy mieli odwiedzić ich magiczną społeczność. Zaplanowano już nawet wzorcowe obrady Rady i Harry z przerażeniem obserwował szaty, które prezentował im Swingwood. Wyglądały jak żywcem wzięte z mugolskich seriali. Brakowało im wyłącznie gwiazdek i księżyców na tiarach. Nawet Hermiona nie była w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia.  
Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że ze wszystkich obecnych tylko oni dwoje mieli pojęcie o mugolach. Pozostali stanowili typowo czystokrwistych magów, którzy nigdy nie zetknęli się z tamtym światem.  
Zatem teorie Hermiony, które były żywcem wzięte z mugolskich konstytucji musiały brzmieć w ich uszach na wywrotowe.  
\- Czy nie powinniśmy omawiać naszego stanowiska względem przetrzebiania smoków w Rumunii? – spytał Harry, chcąc sprowadzić rozmowę na odpowiednie tory.  
Oczywistym dla każdego było, że Aurorzy potrzebowali pieniędzy, a Lucjusz posiadał do nich dostęp. Jednak nie mogli marnować czasu na wałkowanie tego samego tematu w kółko. Ministerstwo nie było w stanie z siebie więcej wycisnąć, więc musieli zadowolić się tym, co było dostępne.  
Harry widział nowe szaty aurorskie. Pierwsza partia została przydzielona oddziałowi, który chronił Ministerstwo na stałe i musiał przyznać, że były całkiem przyzwoite. Na pewno miały odeprzeć pierwszą falę ataku, a to było najważniejsze. Potem każdy i tak musiał polegać na własnych umiejętnościach. Z rozmów w Wizengamocie Harry wywnioskował również, że członkowie Rady też zamierzali się dozbroić. W tych czasach nie było najspokojniej, a dodatkowa obecność dyplomatów była jak kuszenie losu.  
\- Czytałem raport Weasleya – podjął Lucjusz jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Próbują opanować Rumunów, ale ci ciągną główne zyski ze sprzedaży łusek. To przegrana sprawa.  
\- A gdybyśmy im zaproponowali coś innego? – zainteresował się Harry. – Chodzi tylko o pieniądze, czyż nie? Ich kraj tonie w długach, czarodzieje aportują się poza granice, ale gdybyśmy powiedzmy zaproponowali im urządzenie obozów szkoleniowych?  
Lucjusz podniósł głowę znad sterty swoich papierów i spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zainteresowany.  
\- Kontynuuj – rzucił mężczyzna, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
\- Nasi aurorzy nie są w najlepszej formie. Szkolenie, które odbywa się na kontrolowanym obszarze, nie przynosi efektów. Nie potrafią się znaleźć w polu, ponieważ oczekują dużych i przestronnych przestrzeni. Mieliśmy tego skutki nie tak dawno – zauważył Harry. – Rumunia to lasy i góry. Gdyby stworzyć im tam niełatwe warunki do ćwiczeń, gdzie jedna grupa atakowałaby, a druga broniła… Zmiany scenariusza dowolne – dodał szybko, widząc, że Kingsley chce wejść mu w słowo. – Chcemy przeszkolić ogromne rzesze ludzi. Nie tylko z naszego kraju, ale nie mamy na to miejsca u siebie. Nie jesteśmy na to przygotowani. Jestem jednak pewien, że pieniądze, które co roku przekazujemy Rumunom na ochronę smoków da się przesunąć.  
Zmarszczka, którą Lucjusz miał pomiędzy brwiami od samego początku spotkania, nagle zniknęła. Harry naprawdę czuł dumę, ale nie zamierzał tego po sobie pokazać. To nie był jego pierwszy dobry pomysł, ani ostatni. Nie był już dzieciakiem z Hogwartu, który nie znał świata. Doskonale wiedział wokół czego ten się obracał. Fakt, że nie przepadał za tym, nie umniejszał jego świadomości.  
\- Bylibyśmy ich w stanie kontrolować finansowo. Od naszych funduszy zależałby budżet ich Ministerstwa – zauważył Lucjusz.  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
\- Chodziło mi o obopólną korzyść – przypomniał Lucjuszowi.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
\- Wiem, dlatego ty przedstawisz naszą propozycję. Zabrzmi szczerze. Resztę zostaw politykom – rzucił Lucjusz.  
Harry przygryzł wargę i po prostu potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

ooo

Harry przeglądał się w lustrze jak prawie co dzień. Hermiona prychała, gdy tylko dostrzegła wpatrującego się w swój profil. Jego brzuch był spory. Czarodziejskie szaty ukrywały wszystko, a jego twarz nie stała się wcale pełna jak początkowo się obawiał. Wpatrywanie się w zaokrąglający się brzuch stało się takim samym zwyczajem dla niego jak poranne golenie.  
\- Nie jest najgorzej – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zawsze to mogły być bliźniaki – dodała.  
Harry spojrzał na nią, nie kryjąc swojego przerażenia. Nie wyobrażał sobie porodu jednego dziecka, a co dopiero dwójki. Tę myśl spychał jak najdalej, niemal zadowolony z tego, że działo się tak wiele.  
Dyplomaci mieli pojawić się już jutro. Znaczy ich norweska część, którą gościli oboje z Hermioną. Pozostali mieli zjawiać się przez kolejne trzy dni. Ministerstwo nie chciało zapchać międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu, bojąc się ataków z tej strony. Zwieńczeniem całej tej akcji miał być sporej wielkości bal, na który Harry nie był gotowy.  
Czuł się źle we własnej skórze. Nie przytył wiele, ale wcale nie działało to dobrze na jego wrodzoną nieśmiałość, z którą walczył przez szkolne lata. Nie chciał zmian we własnym ciele - czegoś nad czym nie panował i czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Czuł w sobie dziecko. Nie wiedział czy tylko magię, czy faktyczne ruchy. Hermiona twierdziła, że to nadal za wcześnie, ale on miał pewne wątpliwości. Skoro zawsze udowadniał światu, że jest inny, dlaczego i tym razem miało być inaczej.  
\- Zawsze może być gorzej, ale mam dość startowania z takiego pułapu jak ten – westchnął Harry.  
Hermiona prychnęła, ale brakowało w tym humoru.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko, naciągając z powrotem na siebie koszulkę.  
Miał ochotę zlikwidować wszystkie lustra na korytarzach, ale Hermiona twierdziła, że są im konieczne. Pokryła ich powierzchnie zaklęciami odbijającymi i miały w razie kłopotów podwójnie ich chronić. Możliwe, że stawali się paranoikami, ale termin porodu Hermiony był lada dzień. Co prawda nie było tego po dziewczynie widać, ale Harry potrafił liczyć. Dziwiło go, że nadal nie wzięła urlopu, ale z drugiej strony podróżowanie w czarodziejskim świecie nie było męczące, a ich praca składała się głównie z siedzenia.  
Może Hermiona również nie do końca ufała mu w kwestii samodzielnego przeprowadzania reform. Ich dom już niedługo miał przyjąć czterech gości i Harry naprawdę tego do końca nie przemyślał.  
Jeśli ktoś miał powód do narzekania to na pewno jego przyjaciółka.  
Czas, który spędzał w czarodziejskim świecie zawsze wydawał mu się dziwnie ściśnięty. Najczęściej był uwikłany w tak wiele zdarzeń, że jego głowa rejestrowała tylko co ważniejsze wydarzenia. Obecnie potrafił wymienić takich pięć, może sześć, ale nie był w stanie określić jak wiele czasu upłynęło pomiędzy nimi. Zaczynało mu się wydawać, że przez ostatnie kilka tygodni podejmował tylko trudne decyzje. Te dotyczące otwarcia domu, rozwodu Hermiony, Rona, ciąży. Wizengamot zajmował się zaskakującą ilością spraw; począwszy od kwestii doposażenia aurorów, sierot, które wychodziły na Pokątną, szczytem dyplomatycznym, a nawet wyborem nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią do Hogwartu, ponieważ uznano, że w latach jego nauki szkolnej na tym stanowisku jedynymi sensownymi osobami byli Remus Lupin i Severus Snape.  
Harry pamiętał jak wiele rzeczy chciał zrobić po wojnie. Widział się jako zawodnika quidditcha albo aurora, który walczy o oczyszczenia imienia Syriusza i Severusa Snape'a. Chciał zmienić prawo dotyczące wilkołaków i zmienić postrzeganie dzieci wychowywanych w mugolskich rodzinach.  
Utknął na prawie rodzinnym, co nie było najgorsze. Zakon sam zajął się sprawą Severusa Snape'a oraz Syriusza, więc Kingsley dzięki bogom go odciążył, ale jednak wciąż wydawało mu się, że nie przyczynił się za bardzo do rozwoju magicznego społeczeństwa.  
I teraz stał przed lustrem jak ostatni idiota zastanawiając się ile przytył.  
\- Poznaję ten wyraz twarzy – podjęła Hermiona sucho. – Nie masz obowiązku radzenia sobie ze wszystkim, Harry. Masz prawo do chwil słabości – oznajmiła mu. – Nie jesteś robotem. A nawet gdybyś był to prócz nas jest naprawdę niewielu, którzy zrozumieliby tę metaforę – prychnęła.  
Tym razem jej kąciki ust drgnęły i poczuł, że sam zaczyna się krzywo uśmiechać. Zdarzyło im się kilkukrotnie, że podczas obrad Wizengamotu któreś z nich zastosowało dla siebie całkiem naturalne porównanie, ale bariera kulturowa doprowadziła do całkiem ciekawych nieporozumień. Harry nie był do teraz pewien czy Lucjusz wiedział o czym mówili czy po prostu nie chciał się przyznać do swojej niewiedzy.  
Z Malfoyem nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.  
\- Draco przyjdzie na kolację – poinformowała go Hermiona. – Rozumiem, że i tego wieczoru cię nie będzie – dodała z wahaniem w głosie.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczął, ale machnęła ręką. – Nie chcę cię zostawiać samej tak blisko… - urwał sugestywnie, patrząc na jej brzuch. – Może porozmawiam z Draco albo Terrym, albo Ginny – zawahał się.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  
\- Ze mną i Ginny wszystko w porządku. Bliźniacy przysłali nam nawet jakieś normalne słodycze. Jest dobrze, Harry – powiedziała otulając się mocniej swoim swetrem. – A Draco i tak uparł się, że będzie codziennie. Nie wiem dlaczego wydaje wam się, że mogę urodzić lada chwila. Pozostał jeszcze miesiąc – uświadomiła go.  
\- Nie wiem jak możesz być taka spokojna – odparł Harry, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Ktoś musi – zakpiła. – I nie dodawaj, że przepraszasz. Harry, jest naprawdę dobrze.  
\- Po prostu nie wiem jak mogło do mnie nie dojść, że twój termin i termin szczytu się pokrywają – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłonie.  
\- Nie jestem pierwszą kobietą na tym świecie, która będzie rodzić. Poza tym nigdy nie byłeś najbardziej spostrzegawczy. Od tego masz mnie i wiedziałam od samego początku, że te dwa wydarzenia się nakładają. Jednak jak wiesz trudno jest dostosować świat do swojego życia. Skup się na dzisiejszym spotkaniu, ponieważ wątpię, aby Lucjusz miał czas na rozmowy z tobą i Terrym, gdy dyplomaci znajdą się w naszych granicach – dodała.  
Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Draco naprawdę obiecał, że będzie tutaj codziennie? – zainteresował się, starając się obrócić to w żart, ale na czole Hermiony pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka. – To chyba dobrze.  
Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby sama nie była pewna.  
\- Nie chcesz… - urwał, nie wiedząc nawet jak zakończyć to zdanie. – Go.  
\- Nie zawsze chodzi o to, co się chce, Harry – westchnęła jego przyjaciółka. – Czasami wybierasz to co dobre dla twoich dzieci.  
Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Draco, pomimo swoich rozlicznych wad, wydaje się dość… Nie wiem… Opiekuńczy… - wyjąkał, ponieważ komplementowanie Malfoya zawsze przychodziło mu z trudem, ale musiał przyznać, że chłopak systematycznie pojawiał się w ich biurze, gdy z Hermioną zapomnieli o lunchu czy drugim śniadaniu.  
Zawsze przynosił coś ze stołówki, nie tylko dla niej, ale również dla niego. Potrafił docenić gest. W zasadzie te obiady nawet nie były najgorsze. Po przebywaniu wśród radnych Wizengamotu – o wiele od nich starszych – obecność sarkastycznego rówieśnika była kojąca. Malfoy jakimś cudem wiedział dokładnie co Hermiona mogła jeść, a czego unikała. Wyśledził, że cytryna w herbacie sprawiała, że dziewczyna miała mdłości i zamiast tego przynosił im jakieś owocowe mieszanki.  
Nikt nigdy nie myślał o Harrym. I troska Draco o Hermionę, sprawiała, że sam miał w brzuchu motyle. Możliwe, że hormony zaczynały igrać z jego oceną sytuacji, ale wydawało mu się też, że jego przyjaciółka również doceniała zainteresowanie chłopaka.  
\- Zawsze pozostaje pytanie czy na pewno jestem gotowa na kolejny związek – powiedziała Hermiona tak cicho, że wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał. – Nie zwodzę go. Wie, że…. – urwała. – Od czasu rozwodu z Ronem minęło kilka tygodni. To jest naprawdę krótko. Staram się o tym nie myśleć i praca w tym pomaga, ale… On wie i dalej przychodzi – zakończyła niemrawo.  
\- I raczej się nie podda – zauważył Harry. – I jeśli się nie podda, głosuję za Draco. Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem – dodał pospiesznie.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Możesz przestać udawać, że go nie cierpisz. Oczywiście obaj jesteście uroczy z tą udawaną wzajemną niechęcią, ale jesteście też już dorośli – poinformowała go. – Nie wiem co się stanie, Harry – przyznała nagle całkiem poważnym tonem. – Nie znam go…  
\- To go poznaj – wszedł jej w słowo. – Nie wiem zresztą o czym rozmawiacie wieczorami, ale skoro zamierza tutaj bywać codziennie, to raczej będziecie mieli czas poruszyć sensowne tematy – zakpił. – Mówiłem ci, że nic nie tracisz na poznaniu go. Wydawał się naprawdę… nie wiem… Po prostu wtedy, gdy przyszedł wypytać czy się dobrze czujesz, co u ciebie… Normalnie ludzie tak nie robią.  
\- Chyba, że mają powód – wtrąciła Hermiona.  
Nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- Zaczynasz jak ja i Ron za starych dobrych czasów – prychnął i od razu pożałował tego stwierdzenia, bo cień pojawił się na jej twarzy. – Pocałował cię, chociaż? Próbował cię pocałować? – pospiesznie zmienił temat.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – spytała retorycznie.  
\- Czyli podsumowując, przynosi owoce, martwi się o ciebie, chce cię pilnować aż do porodu, a ty masz z tym problem? Problem tkwi w tym, że ci się narzuca, czy w tym, że to ci się naprawdę podoba? – spytał szczerze i nie musiał nawet czekać na odpowiedź. – Albo w fakcie, że w ogóle się nie narzuca i po prostu czeka, oddając ci kompletnie decyzję.  
Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę i doskonale znał ten jej wyraz twarzy. Jego przyjaciółka czasami zapominała, że nie tylko ona obserwowała wszystkich podczas szkolnych lat. Znał ją równie dobrze jak ona jego.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucjusz obserwował ukradkiem jak Harry dołącza do nich. Parter Ministerstwa lśnił tak mocno od zaklęć ochronnych, że cały ten dodatkowy blichtr nie był potrzebny. Musieli jednak powyciągać wiekowe zasłony, które pamiętały jeszcze czasy Merlina. Specjalne złote klamry błyszczały w sztucznym świetle sprawiając, że nad nimi unosiła się lekka łuna – jakby to oni teraz zajmowali miejsce najsłynniejszego z magów, którego wydała ich ziemia.  
Zabieg ten oczywiście stosowano od lat, a podobne tradycje w innych krajach sprawiły, że Norwedzy nie wydawali się pod wrażeniem. Grupa rosłych blond włosych mężczyzn wyraźnie odcinała się od tła złożonego z oddziału aurorów.  
Potter pochylił się w jego stronę i Lucjusz starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak kołnierzyk zaciskał się na szyi chłopaka. Harry ewidentnie nie był przyzwyczajony do czarodziejskich szat i nie wiedział jak dopasowywać je do siebie. Lucjusz bez wahania rzucił niewerbalne i dostrzegł, że chłopak rozluźnił się niemal od razu i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony tymi swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami.  
Może to gra światła albo przypadłość największych, ale zdawały się migotać.  
\- Dziękuję Lucjuszu – powiedział Potter może odrobinę zbyt formalnie.  
Lekki dreszcz i tak przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Kiedy Potter szeptał, jego głos stawał się niższy, bardziej męski.  
\- Chciałem zapytać czy nie masz krewnych w dalekiej Norwegii. To wyjaśniałoby dlaczego jesteście tak podobni – Harry rzucił niby niezobowiązująco.  
I może to nawet nie był komplement. Chłopak miał tendencje do nieprzemyśliwania niemal niczego, co wychodziło z jego ust. Nieświadomie porównał Lucjusza do krzepkich Norwegów, z których każdy miał interesującą urodę. Nazwałby ich przystojnymi bez wahania i nawet jeśli to nie był komplement – czuł się pochlebiony nieświadomością chłopaka. Nie zdarzało się często, aby ktoś tak młody jak Harry dostrzegał w nim urodę. Nikt nie nazywał go przystojnym, gdy dorastali w Hogwarcie. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego wygląd i później. Oboje z Narcyzą bardziej cenili swoje umysły.  
Na pytanie chłopaka potrafił znaleźć setki odpowiedzi. Od takich całkiem nieprzyjemnych, przez obojętne do takich, które bazowały na flircie. Nie był do końca pewien, która będzie najlepsza. Potter nigdy nie reagował tak jak oczekiwał. Lucjusz obraził jego inteligencję raz czy dwa, ale nie dostał błysku gniewu. Harry zaśmiał się wtedy jednak tak dźwięcznie, że nie żałował. I chłopak dodał nie całkiem zrozumiale dla niego, że tęskni za Snape'em. Jak to się łączyło w gryfońskim umyśle – Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia.  
Norwedzy znajdowali się jednak już u podnóża niewielkiego podestu i ich ciężkie kroki dało się słychać na drewnianej powierzchni schodków. Lucjusz słyszał plotki o ich wzroście, ale zaczął w nie wierzyć dopiero w tej chwili.  
\- Witamy w Czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii, bracia z Dalekiej Północy – zaczął dokładnie tak jak nakazywał zwyczaj.  
Mężczyzna skłonił się lekko, ale jego ruchy pozostały sztywne.  
\- Jesteśmy radzi, że udało nam się dotrzeć bez przeszkód – odparł tamten.  
\- Lucjusz Malfoy – przedstawił się bez zbędnego wahania.  
Jego dłoń została przyjęta i niemal utonęła w wielkiej łapie.  
\- Mistrz Halldor – odparł tamten.  
Lucjusz uniósł brew nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Nigdy nie mieli ambasadorów w tamtych rejonach. Źródła magiczne były na tyle niestabilne, że wymagały ciągłego przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce, a to utrudniało kontakty – zarówno z Wielką Brytanią jak i Norwegami. Nie przygotowano ich zatem należycie, a to jak zawsze wytrącało go z równowagi.  
\- Witaj Mistrzu Halldor – odezwał się nagle Potter z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Mała dłoń chłopaka również utonęła w tym uścisku.  
\- Nazywam się Harry Potter i najwyraźniej jestem waszym gospodarzem – poinformował ich chłopak bez skrępowania.  
Nie przeszkadzała mu najwyraźniej różnica wzrostu między nim, a starszym czarodziejem. Ani fakt, że nie wiedział o tej kulturze nic. W zasadzie dla Pottera może nie było to coś całkiem nowego. Wiele o ich zwyczajach też nie wiedział, co zapewne powinno irytować Lucjusza, ale nie potrafił być jakoś obruszony. Potter przedstawił się wszystkim gościom z luzem kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia jak ważne jest pierwsze wrażenie.  
Chłodni Norwedzy jednak zdawali się topnieć w rękach Harry'ego ku zaskoczeniu Lucjusza i Halldor we własnej osobie pokazywał mu już w parę minut później swoją różdżkę.  
Lucjusz zerknął niepewnie na Kingsleya, który po prostu wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie była najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką widział.  
\- Próbowałem dowiedzieć się o waszej kulturze jak najwięcej, ale najwyraźniej trudne warunki magiczne uniemożliwiają nam stały kontakt – podjął Potter. – Czy to będzie obraźliwe, jeśli spytam dlaczego nie przedstawiacie się nazwiskami? – zainteresował się Potter.  
Nie minęło dobre pięć minut, a Lucjusz zamarł w połowie podawania kieliszka z winem kolejnemu z Norwegów, Gormowi. Imiona przybyłych zdawały się pochodzić z goblińskiej kultury i na pewno należało to zbadać.  
Uśmiech Halldora nie zbladł, gdy objął ramię Pottera, prowadząc go do stolika, jakby to on był gospodarzem, a nie chłopak.  
\- Porzuciliśmy nazwiska w chwili, gdy staliśmy się Mistrzami. Teraz to określa nas oraz kim jesteśmy. Nadal utrzymujemy kontakt z naszymi rodzinami, ale Mistrz to coś większego – wyjaśnił mężczyzna spokojnie. – W zasadzie jednym z tutaj przybyłych jest mój syn, Halvor – odparł Norweg i skinął w stronę chłopaka, który rozmawiał z Bootem.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka mężczyzna nie różnił się wiele od swoich towarzyszy. Ewidentnie był jednak młodszy. Jego rysy nie były tak toporne i twarde, ale może to przychodziło z wiekiem, gdy trudy mieszkania na zimnym odludziu odciskały się na ich skórze. Lucjusz zauważył jak szorstkie były ich dłonie i był pewien, że każdy z nich pracował fizycznie.  
Halvor skłonił się lekko Potterowi zanim podał mu dłoń i Lucjusz odniósł wrażenie, że jeszcze nikt nigdy nie przystąpił do ataku tak szybko. Przeważnie łowcy majątków czy sławy podsyłali swoje pociechy Potterowi po wypowiedzeniu więcej niż dwóch zdań. Chłopak miał niesamowity zmysł, jeśli chodziło o takie zagrania i zawsze odsyłał wszystkich z kwitkiem. Teraz jednak ku przerażeniu Lucjusza, policzki Harry'ego stały się o ton czerwieńsze. Na jego ustach zagościł znajomy lekki nieśmiały uśmiech.  
Lucjusz rozpoznawał symptomy, gdy takie widział na oczy, ale to i tak nie było łatwe, aby przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.  
\- Myślę, że czas, abyśmy rozpoczęli kolacje. Jestem pewien, że nasi goście są strudzeni podróżą – rzucił, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.  
Jeszcze sto lat wcześniej Norwedzy przebyliby morze na miotłach. Teraz sieć Fiuu dawała takie możliwości, że zmieniali kominki zapewne tylko dwa razy. Tradycja jednak pozostawała tradycją.

ooo

Harry chciał myśleć, że Halvor jest subtelny, ale nie potrafił. Mężczyzna uścisnął jego rękę, a potem palcem wskazującym połaskotał wnętrze jego dłoni. Harry nigdy nie sądził, że to strefa erogenna, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Albo hormony zaczynały w nim buzować, ponieważ jego penis zareagował na ten dotyk.  
Nie rozglądał się, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale czuł, że ktoś mu się intensywnie przyglądał. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że reakcje jego ciała umknęły każdemu zainteresowanemu. Nie chciał zobaczyć następnego dnia w Proroku Codziennym artykułu o swojej niespodziewanej i bardzo niepożądanej erekcji.  
Hermiona wspomniała, że coś podobnego może zdarzyć mu się w ciąży, ale miał nadzieję, że tylko żartowała. To było upokarzające siedzieć z tymi wszystkimi czarodziejami z napełnionym penisem krwią. Może dlatego czarodzieje nosili tak długie szaty, aby ukrywać swoje erekcje.  
Ta myśl była tak abstrakcyjna, że parsknął – na szczęście w odpowiedniej chwili, ponieważ Halvor wydawał się zadowolony, że go rozśmieszył.  
Lucjusz prowadził rozmowę przy stole z wprawą kogoś kto robił to od lat. Ewidentnie brakowało mu kogoś u boku, ponieważ cały czas zerkał w stronę miejsca, które kiedyś musiało należeć do Narcyzy. Teraz zajmował je Kingsley. Szef Biura Aurorów i Terry wmieszali się pomiędzy Norwegów z łatwością. To Lucjusz zdawał się zdystansowany i Harry zastanawiał się czy nie obraził mężczyzny tym wcześniejszym porównaniem.  
Norwedzy byli szorstcy. Ich dłonie wyglądały na spracowane, a ich niezgrabność niczym nie przypominała eleganckich ruchów Lucjusza – teraz to widział. Porównywanie zresztą ludzi tylko dlatego, że mieli podobne włosy – wydawało mu się teraz niezwykle krzywdzące. Sam nie chciał, aby myślano o nim jak o Harrym Potterze.  
\- Jeśli mogę powiedzieć… - zaczął Halvor, zwracając ponownie jego uwagę. – Sądziłem, że tak osławiony bohater będzie…  
\- Starszy? – zaryzykował. – Wyższy?  
Halvor uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, jakby właśnie tego na głos nie chciał powiedzieć. Harry też przez wiele lat sądził, że więksi byli silniejsi. Albo ci, którzy mieli za sobą szeregi złożone z ludzi, którzy nie cofną się przed niczym. Prawda była jednak taka, że wystarczyło jedno nie, aby zmieniać świat i w to chciał teraz wierzyć.  
\- Może właśnie dlatego zwyciężyłem, ponieważ mnie nie doceniano – rzucił, chcąc aby to zabrzmiało na żart, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał.  
Lucjusz spoglądał na niego jakoś inaczej i to też mu się nie podobało. Halvor obserwował go uważnie, ale nie nazbyt intensywnie. Kulturalna ciekawość – tak nazywała to Hermiona, gdy ktoś nie przekraczał granic, które wyznaczyli podczas wywiadów. Rita nigdy nie została na żaden zaproszona. Może ktoś nazwałby ich pamiętliwymi, ale oni po prostu wiedzieli co ich czeka, gdy raz pióro Seeker znajdzie się w ruchu.  
\- Będziemy o tym pamiętać na przyszłość – odparł Lucjusz, gdy cisza przedłużała się.

ooo

Hermiona przywitała ich w progu herbatą. Norwedzy rozłożyli swoje rzeczy w korytarzu i Harry z trudem wszedł do salonu. Ich kamienica była za mała dla tak wysokich gości. Czuł się, jakby nagle znalazł się w krainie olbrzymów i Hermiona raczej odniosła podobne wrażenie. Halldor zmarszczył brwi na widok ogromnego brzucha jego przyjaciółki, najwyraźniej wyciągając błędne wnioski.  
\- Jesteśmy współlokatorami – poinformował ich, gdy rozsiedli się w salonie.  
Nadal nie znał imion wszystkich, a ich małomówność nie sprzyjała bliższemu zapoznaniu.  
\- Znamy się od dziecka – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- To co Harry chce powiedzieć to to, że pracujemy razem, ale nie łączą nas więzy silniejsze od bratersko-siostrzanych – Hermiona pomogła mu jak zawsze.  
\- Jak długo…? – zaczął jeden z mężczyzna, najwyraźniej faktycznie zainteresowany, bo jego wzrok cały czas spoczywał na brzuchu Hermiony.  
Może to w Norwegii było normalne, ale Harry czuł się z tym dziwnie.  
\- Urodzę jeszcze w tym miesiącu – odparła jego przyjaciółka lekko.  
\- Jak długo nosisz ten czar? – sprecyzował Halvor i Hermiona pobladła na twarzy. – Chyba, że to nie jest coś o co powinienem pytać… - dodał szybko chłopak i wydawał się naprawdę zawstydzony.  
W salonie zapadła cisza i Harry zaczął nerwowo stukać palcem w blat stoliku.  
\- Od początków ciąży – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, odzyskując głos. – Ale nie jest to coś o czym chciałabym rozmawiać – dodała uśmiechając się sztucznie. – Myślę, że położę się wcześniej – poinformowała ich wstając.  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli – zaczął Halvor, ale Hermiona machnęła dłonią.  
\- Zobaczymy się jutro na śniadaniu. Dopóki nie przybędzie reszta dyplomatów, będę naprawdę szczęśliwa mogąc panów oprowadzić po Pokątnej i Ministerstwie – odparła jego przyjaciółka, prostując się lekko.  
Halvor skinął głową, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach. Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka i uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. Jego szata nadal gryzła. Nie wiedział jakiego zaklęcia użył Lucjusz, ale najwyraźniej należało je rzucać co jakiś czas. Nie dosłyszał inkantacji. Podejrzewał, że mężczyzna użył niewerbalnego, co tylko mocniej go zaskoczyło.  
Sam panował nad tą magią nadal tylko wtedy, gdy instynkt go do tego zmuszał. Hermiona pokazała mu kilka ćwiczeń, ale przy ciąży był zbyt zmęczony. Miał do nich wrócić, gdy wszystko się ustabilizuje.  
\- Zastanawiałem się czy nie będziecie zainteresowani zwiedzeniem jedynej na świecie prawdziwie magicznej wioski. Powiadomiłem dyrektor McGonagall o tym, że istnieje szansa, iż przybędziemy do Hogwartu – powiedział, orientując się nagle, że jako gospodarz powinien poprowadzić rozmowę.  
Halldor zdawał się faktycznie zainteresowany.  
\- Szkoła Czarodziejstwa – powiedział Norweg kiwając głową z aprobatą.  
\- Nie mamy takich w Norwegii. Nasze dzieci korzystają z Durmstrangu, ale większość uczy się w domach – wyjaśnił Halvor. – Czy twoje dziecko też będzie uczęszczało do Hogwartu?  
Harry zaśmiał się krótko i zaczerwienił.  
\- To nie są moje dzieci – poinformował ich. – Hermiona jest naprawdę moją przyjaciółką – dodał.  
Halvor zerknął niepewnie na niego, a potem na jego brzuch tak wymownie, że Harry podniósł się ze swojego fotela. Norwedzy obserwowali go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby nie wiedzieli co jest nie tak. I Harry wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, ale żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Skąd wiecie? – spytał ostrożnie.  
\- Magia – odparł Halvor. – Czy to jest kolejna tajemnica? Czy znowu obraziłem gospodarza domu? – zaniepokoił się.  
Harry nie opuścił swojej różdżki nawet na chwilę.  
\- To nie jest normalne. W naszej kulturze czarodzieje płci męskiej nie rodzą dzieci – wyjaśnił im, badając ostrożnie ich reakcje.  
Halvor wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.  
\- Trzymamy to w tajemnicy, ponieważ ataki… - urwał Harry sugestywnie.  
\- W Norwegii nie ma znaczenia czy powstałeś z kobiety czy magii – poinformował go Halldor.  
Norweg zmarszczył jednak brwi, jakby się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- Ukrywasz ciążę przez cały czas? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Czy to, aż tak niebezpieczne?  
\- Nie niebezpieczne. Po prostu te dzieci są wykorzystywane do manipulacji. Legendy głoszą, że rodzą się z niesamowitą siłą, magią – powiedział Harry i Halldor skinął głową.  
\- To prawda. Dlatego jesteśmy Mistrzami – poinformował go mężczyzna i Harry zamarł spoglądając na twarze każdego z mężczyzn.  
\- Urodziłeś Halvora? – wyrwało mu się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co Halldor sugerował.  
\- Nasze kultury są odcięte od siebie. Nie mamy wiosek jak wy. Często między kolejnymi domostwami są tysiące kilometrów. Magia zawsze szuka sposobu, aby przetrwać – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
Harry przygryzł wargę i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Jego różdżka pozostała w dłoni. Ufał im i ich słowom, ale poznali się stosunkowo niedawno. Halvor spoglądał na niego przepraszająco, ale to nie była jego wina. Harry w zasadzie zaczynał cieszyć się, że ten temat wypłynął. Może inni, którzy przyszli na świat w ten sposób też widzieli nad nim jakąś magiczną aurę. Na dobrą sprawę nigdy o nikim takim nie słyszeli, ale skoro on ukrywał ciążę – wielu innych też mogło być do tego zdolnych.  
\- Gdzie jest ojciec dziecka? – spytał Halldor spokojnie.  
\- Nie było dobrym pomysłem go informować – przyznał Harry gorzko. – Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek wiedział – dodał lustrując ich wzrokiem.

ooo

Lucjusz nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, gdy Potter pojawił się w towarzystwie Norwegów następnego dnia w Ministerstwie. Do czasu rozpoczęcia oficjalnego szczytu to Harry był ich opiekunem i zamierzał zapewnić im rozrywkę, aż będą zmuszeni do faktycznych obrad, na które przygotowywali się od tygodni. Lucjusz zaczynał nawet zastanawiać się nad tym czy nie zrobić z tych spotkań swoistej tradycji.  
Boot był inteligentny. Potrzebowali zresztą informacji od Niewymownych i równie dobrze to Terry mógł się stać jego źródłem. Kontakty z Biurem Aurorów polepszyły się odkąd Kingsley opróżniał jego piwniczki. Potter był dobrym dodatkiem. Zawsze znajdywał dziury w całym, ale z równym zacięciem je łatał. Wizengamot miał stoczyć niejedną bitwę przeciwko Gryfonowi i Lucjusz nie zamierzał stać po przeciwnej stronie barykady.  
Chłopak miał jego ciche poparcie – do czego pewnie nigdy nie przyznałby się otwarcie.  
Halvor otworzył przed Potterem drzwi, co nie umknęło uwadze Lucjusza. Harry zresztą zdawał się dziwnie oczarowanym podobnym zachowaniem, a nigdy nie brał chłopaka za tak naiwnego. Norwedzy mogli chcieć wielu rzeczy. Poparcia dla swoich wniosków, wpływów w ich Ministerstwie, informacji albo po prostu Pottera. I Lucjusz zawsze sądził, iż chłopak jest mądrzejszy niż to. Że nie da się złapać pierwszemu manipulantowi, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się Halldor.  
Uprzątnięty partner Ministerstwa nie wyglądał już aż tak reprezentacyjnie. Nadal nie dokończono napraw po ostatnich atakach. Te braki w tynkach pokryto zaklęciami, ale do czasu balu miały zostać kompletnie załatane.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wypoczęliście – odparł Lucjusz. – Czy pan Potter zaplanował dla panów wycieczkę na dzisiaj? – spytał, może lekko zbyt oficjalnie, bo Harry spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
Halldor uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Harry obiecał nas zabrać do Hogsmeade. Wiele słyszeliśmy o niej, ale nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji spróbować choćby kremowego – odparł Norweg.  
I Lucjuszowi nie umknęło jak akcentował imię Pottera. Chłopak zresztą spoglądał to na jednego to na drugiego z nich, jakby próbował rozgryźć co się działo. Nigdy jednak nie był dobry w wyłapywaniu aluzji. Lucjusz nie bronił swojego terytorium. Harry nie należał do niego. Ale dobro czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii leżało mu na sercu, a częściowo zależało od złamanego serca ich naczelnego bohatera.  
Potter był młody. Nie spotykał się nikim, o ile to było wiadome Lucjuszowi, a dwudziestolatkowie nigdy nie byli znani z celibatu. Sam potrafił zrozumieć żądze cielesne czy nawet sam pociąg. Odczuwał podobny od tygodni i nie wstydził się tego przyznać przed samym sobą. To było ludzkie, a pomimo popularnej plotki – był człowiekiem. Odczuwał, ale potrafił się też pohamować, gdy wiedział, że granica jest blisko.  
Potter natomiast był jak huragan. Ta jedna jedyna noc, którą spędzili razem, powiedziała mu więcej o chłopaku niż chciałby wiedzieć. Potter bywał czarujący i zabawny, walczył do ostatniej kropli krwi i się nie poddawał łatwo. Jednocześnie miał w sobie jakąś taką dziwną niewinność. I jeśli ktoś nie potrafił tego wszystkiego dostrzec w Potterze, powinien się wycofać. Chłopak za wiele przeszedł, aby odbierano mu coś jeszcze.  
Lucjusz pamiętał jak Harry ostrożnie wchodził do domu swoich przodków. Domu, w którym zabito jego rodziców, a jego samego naznaczono na całe życie. Zrozumienie co przeszli na tej wojnie było zbyt trudne dla ludzi, którzy nie widzieli tego na oczy.  
Czarodziejska Wielka Brytania potrzebowała swojego bohatera silnego i nie złamanego przez jakiegoś norweskiego manipulanta. Lucjusz nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby chłopak cierpiał. Ponieważ Harry zasługiwał na kogoś więcej. Kogoś zainteresowanego polityką na tyle, aby potrafił go ochronić przed zakusami. Kogoś silnego i z możliwościami. Dawne aranżowane małżeństwa opierały się właśnie na czymś podobnym i dlatego żałował, że odchodzono od tego zwyczaju. Niektórzy ludzie z możliwościami nie byli dostatecznie chronieni. Potter do nich należał. I sam był w stanie wnieść do związku posłuch u ludzi – coś czego się łatwo nie zdobywa. Harry był symbolem i nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Jednak polowanie na niego jako kawalera dla zdobycia samej władzy wydawała się Lucjuszowi naprawdę obrzydliwa.  
On wiedział jak działa świat. Podobnie sprawa miała się u Amelii i dlatego zdecydowali, że dla dobra Wielkiej Brytanii połączenie ich rodzin zbuduje i scementuje coś naprawdę niesamowitego. Zamierzał odzyskać wiarygodność, a Amelia chciała większych wpływów, których nie miała nawet jako Minister Magii. Jego kontakty wiele ułatwiały.  
Nagła myśl, że to wcale nie musi tak wyglądać uderzyła w niego naprawdę mocno. Bones radziła sobie od lat doskonale i Wizengamot przychylał się do większości jej decyzji przez wzgląd na ich przyjaźń. Pytanie co zrobiłby, gdyby nie musiał pchać się w kolejne małżeństwo bez miłości, przyszło niemal od razu. A odpowiedź była tak oczywista, że jego usta zbiły się w wąską kreskę.  
Gdyby nie układ z Amelią, może nie odciąłby się od Pottera tamtej nocy. Może następnego ranka zostałby w łóżku, a nie uciekłby, zostawiając swojego kochanka samego. Nie wiedział do czego prowadziłoby to dalej. Może Potter był aż tak pijany, że po prostu nie wiedział nawet czyje usta znajdowały się na jego własnych.  
W to Lucjusz jednak wątpił. Chłopak wydawał się być jednym z tych, którzy czekali na miłość całe życie. Mógł sypiać na lewo i prawo, ale nie robił tego. Zresztą widział jak Potter na niego patrzył, gdy sądził, że nikt nie widzi. Zbudowali coś tamtej nocy. Czuł tę więź. Potter bał się z nim flirtować, jakby nie wiedział czy nie zostanie wzięty na poważnie. A popełniał podobne błędy, gdy jego żarty nagle brzmiały jak najprawdziwsza prawda. Jak wczorajszego wieczoru.  
Siła Pottera naprawdę kryła się w tym, że go notorycznie nie doceniano. Nikt nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że Lucjusz należał do bandy tych głupców. Doskonale wiedział na co chłopaka stać. Nie tylko magicznie, ale przede wszystkim intelektualnie.  
Potter zerknął przez ramię, gdy przechodzili z Norwegami do windy. Lucjusz skinął mu lekko głową, czując, że mieli naprawdę wiele czasu do nadrobienia.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucjusz wrócił do swojej rezydencji, nie będąc nawet zdziwionym, że Draco od pewnego czasu całe dnie spędzał z Granger. Rozwódka spodziewająca się dzieci jakimś cudem przyciągnęła uwagę jego syna. I o ile się nie mylił – jego zainteresowanie nie zmieniło się od czasów szkolnych. Draco co prawda zachowywał pozory nawet w domu, gdzie tylko skrzaty mogły usłyszeć ich rozmowy, ale wspominał o dziewczynie przy każdej okazji. Oczywiście jej zażyłość z Potterem uniemożliwiała mu kręcenie się wokół niej, ale Lucjusz potrafił przejrzeć go na wylot.  
Ślub Granger i Weasleya sprawił, że Draco zamieszkał we Francji na wiele lat, dochodząc do siebie nie tylko po wojnie, która złamała każdego z nich i pogrzebie Narcyzy, ale również po utraconej miłości. Nigdy nie mogli pozwolić sobie na ożenek względem serca i Draco wiedział o tym doskonale. Przerzucił swoje zainteresowanie na młodą Parkinson, co tylko mocniej ustosunkowało ich rodzinę.  
Świat się jednak zmienił. Anonimowa Gryfonka stała się jedną z najbardziej wpływowych czarownic Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie bez powodów. Lucjusz był świadom jej wielu cnót i talentów. Dziewczyna miała niezwykłą pamięć, była inteligentna i oczytana. Pewne braki w znajomości obyczajów co większych rodów nadrobiłaby w ciągu kilku dni. Miała tę niezwykłą zdolność, że patrzyła na człowieka i przy ocenie jego osoby brała pod uwagę nie tylko stan obecny, ale i marzenia, przeszłość, koligacje rodzinne, które zmuszały go czasem do gry według zasad, które jemu samemu czasem nie odpowiadały.  
Możliwe, że jej kariera Niewymownej rozwinęła tę cechę w niej tak mocno. Lucjusz jednak podziwiał jej zmysł polityczny.  
Hermiona stała się symbolem. Bezprecedensowy rozwód przeprowadzony tak błyskawicznie zszokował społeczeństwo, ale nie przez śmiałość dziewczyny, ale to czego się dopuszczono względem niej. A mimo to Granger wyglądała na niezłamaną, co oczywiście było tylko pozorem. Gdyby nie jej własny ból prace nad ustawą nie szły by tak szybko. Dostrzegał pasję tam, gdzie faktycznie istniała.  
Był pewien, że Draco nie spotykał się z nią. Widywali się, ale Granger trzymała go na odległość, zapewne wciąż zbyt wystraszona. Normalnie powiedziałby synowi, że czas odpuścić. Za wiele przegrali bitew, aby i tym razem jego życie się zatrzymywało, ale Draco wydawał się inny, odkąd wziął tą śmieszną posadkę w Ministerstwie.  
Lucjusz zapewne protestowałby silniej, gdyby nie fakt, że Malfoy na tak niskim stanowisku potwierdzał jego wiarygodność. Na świecie wciąż istnieli ludzie, którzy sądzili, iż faktycznie służył szaleńcowi nie pomny na swoje obowiązki względem rodziny.  
Potter sam odnosił się do niego z pewnego rodzaju rezerwą, a potem nastąpiło to przepięcie, którego Lucjusz nie potrafił do końca zaklasyfikować. Harry nadal zachowywał się przy nim ostrożnie, ale jednocześnie Lucjusz czuł, że są z sobą bliżej. To jak chłopak pozwalał mu na sobie używać magii – całkiem instynktowne zachowanie, z którego Potter zapewne nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.  
Lucjusz bywał strategiem, gdy musiał. Potrafił doskonale planować. To zrobili z Amelią, gdy zastanawiali się na czym powinni oprzeć obecną czarodziejską Wielką Brytanię. Omówili bezdusznie każdy szczegół, kolejne wystąpienia publiczne, ustawy, układy, podział wzajemnych majątków. Prawnicy przygotowali wszystko, a on po prostu nie potrafił tego podpisać.  
Logicznym było pójść w stronę Minister Magii, z którą rozumieli się bez słów i mieli podobne cele. Jednak raz zakiełkowała w nim myśl o Potterze i nie potrafił jej wyrzucić z głowy. Mogło mu się nie udać. Harry mógł go odrzucić, to nawet było całkiem prawdopodobne, ale sam widok Draco tak po ludzku szczęśliwego z tych rozmów z Granger miał go zapewne dręczyć do końca życia.  
Albo uśmiech Pottera – delikatny i nieśmiały, gdy chłopak sądził, że nikt go nie obserwuje.  
Lucjusz miał go na oku. Patrzył na niego, gdy tylko mógł. Gdy mijali się na korytarzach, siedzieli w odrębnych częściach sali podczas zebrań Wizengamotu albo w jego prywatnej bibliotece w rezydencji. Kiedy chłopak zarzucał kłam jego słowom z łatwością, która nie przyszłaby żadnemu z obecnych członków Rady.  
Nie mieli nic na Harry'ego, więc mógł poruszać się bezpiecznie w sferze politycznej. Chłopak niczego nie chciał, co utrudniało im manipulacje. Widział potomków wielkich rodów, którzy zaczynali pojmować jak skończy się dla nich ustawa Granger-Potter jak ją teraz nazywano. I to jak główkowali jak przekupić Harry'ego. Lucjusz wiedział, że to się nie uda. Podobnie jak blokada ustawy. Obecne społeczeństwo potrzebowało zmian i pewności, że idą w dobrym kierunku.  
Przeżył ponad dwadzieścia lat w małżeństwie, w którym nie było miłości. Nie był pewien czy chciał, aby kolejne siedemdziesiąt wyglądało dokładnie tak samo.

ooo

Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że coś się zmieniło. Lucjusz spoglądał na niego teraz odrobinę dłużej. Mężczyzna śledził go wzrokiem ilekroć znaleźli się na ministerialnym korytarzu, a takich spotkań było tylko więcej. Trudno było mu pogodzić spotkania z Wizengamotem oraz zajmowanie się Norwegami, ale Draco sporo mu pomógł organizując dla nich zajęcia u siebie w departamencie. Podejrzewał, że wszystko było lepsze od sprawdzania rzekomo zaklętych przedmiotów, więc intencje Malfoya nie były tak do końca czyste.  
O dziwo, względem Hermiony też nie podejrzewał go o altruizm. Draco chciał jej, ale ponieważ Harry widział, że w odróżnieniu od Rona Draco również chciał jej dobra – nie miał nic przeciwko. Hermiona potrzebowała teraz wsparcia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Ron nigdy nie rozumiał, że posiadanie ludzi było złe. Nie można było mieć kogoś na własność i kształtować go wedle własnego uznania. Hermiona nie była gliną, którą należało formować we własnych rękach. Jeśli już – ona powinna dowodzić. Tak jak zresztą po cichu zawsze, gdy znajdowali się w kłopotach. Gdyby nie wyciągała ich z tarapatów przez ostatnią dekadę, zapewne patrzyłby na całą sytuację inaczej, ale Ron powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.  
Norwegowie bawili w departamencie Draco, a Harry siedział samotnie na zebraniu, czując wbity w swoją głowę wzrok Lucjusza. Wiedział, że to Malfoy tak patrzy na niego. Może drobinki magii w powietrzu dawały mu o tym znać, ale jednak miał tą dziwną pewność jak zawsze, gdy Lucjusz znajdował się blisko. Może gdyby zapytał Norwegów, poinformowaliby go, że to dziecko w nim – jego dziecko i Lucjusza – rozpoznawało magię ojca.  
Nie chciał o tym myśleć na dłuższą metę. Jeszcze nie zdecydował jak wyjaśni pojawienie się dodatkowego niemowlęcia. Wątpił, aby udało mu się jakoś załatwić lewe papiery adopcyjne, chociaż zastanawiał się nad tym jak wielkie możliwości miał Hesper. Hermiona mogłaby go potem obliwiatować, ponieważ żaden Niewymowny nie mógł być świadom tego, że urodził.  
Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że zmuszony będzie do opuszczenia Wielkiej Brytanii. W Norwegii zapewne byłoby mu łatwiej, ale nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Hermiony. Bez Wielkiej Brytanii i znajomych, którzy tutaj mieszkali. Bez Lucjusza.  
Chociaż nie widywali się zbyt często, za często również nie rozmawiali i wiedział, że mężczyzna dopiero zaczął go tolerować – obecność Malfoya zawsze dziwnie go uspokajała. Może coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że obaj z Draco nie opuścili ich boku, gdy doszło do pierwszego ataku na Ministerstwo. Podobnie rzecz się miała, gdy go porwano. To Lucjusz odnalazł go z Kingsleyem, chociaż nie był już w czynnej służbie i zapewne grubo tłumaczył się Swingwoodowi dlaczego jeden z ważniejszych członków Wizengamotu ryzykował swoim życiem zamiast zostawić wszystko aurorom.  
W tym względzie dziwnie się rozumieli. I gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna – Harry też odszukałby go.  
Zebranie dobiegło końca i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zapamiętał ani słowa. Oczywiście odbił sygnaturę swojej magii na liście obecności, ale czuł wyraźnie, że zmarnował swój czas. Nie wiedział nawet o czym dyskutowano. Wziął głębszy wdech i poczekał przy drzwiach na Lucjusza, wiedząc, że powinni od razu mieć tę rozmowę za sobą. Musieli sobie ufać, szczególnie teraz ,gdy już wieczorem przybywali ostatni dyplomaci tego szczytu.  
Lucjusz nie okazał zdziwienia jak zawsze, ale Harry widział wyraźnie, że mężczyzna trzymał się bardziej prosto niż normalnie – jakby to było jeszcze możliwe.  
\- Słuchaj… - zaczął, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Wiem, że pewnie to wygląda tak, jakbyśmy byli z Halldorem świetnymi kumplami, ale nie zdradzam naszych planów na ten szczyt. Nie rozmawiamy nawet na ten temat. Są ciekawi tylko naszego świata, więc gram dobrego gospodarza tak jak mi kazaliście… no i może wieczorami się upijają, ale ani ja ani Hermiona nie pijemy. No i Draco bywa każdego wieczoru, więc on ci to…  
\- Nie podejrzewałbym nigdy, że zdradzisz państwowe tajemnice – przerwał mu pospiesznie Lucjusz. – Nie martwi mnie to – powiedział szczerze mężczyzna i wyglądał nawet na trochę urażonego. – Wiem, że nie jesteś idiotą, a swoją lojalność udowodniłeś prawie oddając za nas życie. Jeśli to nie jest potwierdzenie… - Lucjusz zawiesił głos.  
Harry nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. Mężczyzna przez ostatnie kilka dni nie spuszczał go z oka, jakby mu nie ufał, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Lucjusz też prawie go skomplementował w ten swój specyficzny sztywny sposób. Nie bardzo wiedział co z tym fantem zrobić. Zaskoczenie musiało być wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo z wyraźną satysfakcją.  
\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się mimo wszystko spotykać u mnie, żeby porozmawiać na temat szczytu. Kinglsey dostał Włochów. Już rozpoczęli luźne rozmowy, ale moglibyśmy omówić ich obecną sytuację – rzucił mężczyzna.  
To miało sens. Halvor wspominał o tym, że sami mieli problemy na swoim terytorium. Trudno zresztą było nazywać krajem skupisko kilkunastu wiosek rozsianych na tak wielkim terenie. Większość nie miała z sobą nawet styczności, ale w Norwegii konieczna im była szkoła Czarodziejstwa i Magii, ponieważ ich zioła były unikatowe i wiedza o nich nie mogła tak po prostu zginąć.  
Halldor obiecał, że podeśle mu kilka paczek z opisem jak je stosować. Miały pomóc przy bólach porodowych, które nie były do końca fizyczne. Jego magia miała stać się już niedługo nie całkiem stabilna i tego obawiał się od samego początku. Obecnie nie korzystał z zaklęć publicznie. Nie było ku temu powodu, ale nadal pozostał w nim strach, że ktoś zauważy zmiany, które zachodziły w żółwim tempie.  
Lucjusz jako jeden z nielicznych wiedział jak potężny był, ale nie zdradził tego nikomu. Pozostali obecni podczas konfrontacji z Ronem musieli być w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby zauważyć, że nie używał różdżki. Jednak nie mógł tak ryzykować. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dodał dwa do dwóch. Albo żeby jakiś idiota w Proroku skonstruował teorię o tym, że słynny Harry Potter mógłby zajść.  
Chciał wyeliminować przypadek.  
\- Wiem, że nasza ostatnia prywatna rozmowa nie wyszła najlepiej – podjął Lucjusz tak cicho, że Harry prawie niedosłyszał.  
Uderzyło go jednak natychmiast o czym wspominał mężczyzna.  
\- Nie zamierzam cię szantażować ani… - zaprzeczył pospiesznie Harry. – Jeśli dałem ci podstawy…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu Lucjusz ostro i wyglądał na zirytowanego. – Pozwolisz mi dokończyć? – spytał mężczyzna cicho. – Chciałem cię przeprosić. Od pewnego czasu wiem, że nie miałeś nic złego na myśli. Zapewne jak każdy Gryfon źle się wyraziłeś, a ponieważ jestem kim jestem, zrozumiałem cię opatrznie… Nie mylę się?  
Harry skinął tylko głową.  
\- Współpracujemy teraz jednak. Widujemy się codziennie i czuję, że jest pewna niezręczność między nami… - podjął Lucjusz i zrobił głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie powinniśmy chyba rozmawiać tutaj – rzucił Harry, rozglądając się niepewnie.  
\- Rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające – poinformował go Lucjusz, jakby to była oczywistość. – Wracając jednak do tematu…  
Harry przygryzł wargę i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie powiedziałem nikomu, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Znaczy Hermiona wie, ale ona wie o wszystkim. Poza tym sądziła, że się pobiliśmy… Zdaje się, że wróciłem w kiepskim stanie do domu, ale ona nie powie Draco. Potrafi zachować sekrety – poinformował go szybko Harry.  
Teraz to Lucjusz pokiwał głową ze spokojem, pewnie nie spodziewając się z jego strony niczego innego. Potrafił być dyskretny. Swoją orientację ukrywał w końcu całkiem nie najgorzej.  
\- Między nami wszystko w porządku. Nie jestem zły, że zareagowałeś tak… gwałtownie – wyjaśnił Harry. – Rozumiem, że to mogło wyglądać… ale ja nigdy bym nie… - zaczął się jąkać. – Zresztą przecież na koniec wyszło nawet nam to na dobre – dodał i nawet w jego uszach brzmiało to słabo.  
Jeśli Lucjusz to wychwycił, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Jaką lubisz herbatę? – spytał mężczyzna całkowicie go zaskakując.  
\- Herbatę? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Bywałeś u mnie wielokrotnie i piłeś herbatę. Skoro preferujesz ten napój, a nasze spotkania nadal będą trwały, chyba sensowniej będzie, gdy zaopatrzę się w odpowiedni napój. Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, aby mój gość czuł się niekomfortowo – rzucił Lucjusz z lekkim uśmieszkiem.  
\- Zwykłą – odparł Harry krótko, czując się trochę jak idiota.  
Mieszkał w kraju, w którym ceniono ten napój, ale na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus kupowania czegoś drogiego i ekskluzywnego. Herbata w domu Lucjusza była naprawdę dobra, chociaż zostawiała cierpki posmak na języku.  
\- Czarna, zielona, czerwona? Biała? – wypytał go Malfoy.  
Harry czuł, że jego ręce zaczynają się pocić. Nie sądził jednak, żeby Lucjusz poddawał go jakiemuś głupiemu testowi. Nie chciał jednak wypaść na ignoranta. I z kolei nie chciał kłamać. Odwieczny dylemat.  
\- Nigdy nie piłem białej – przyznał ostrożnie.  
Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie był dla niego problem.  
\- Poproszę skrzaty, aby kupiły tyle rodzajów herbat na ile trafią. Czas, aby te wieczorne spotkania stały się ciekawsze – poinformował go Malfoy lekko. – Jakie owoce lubi Hermiona? Jabłka będą dobre?  
Harry zamrugał jak zawsze nie bardzo wiedząc skąd ta szybko zmiana tematu.  
\- Obrazisz się, jeśli sprawdzę czy nie działasz pod Imperio? – spytał ostrożnie.  
Kącik ust Lucjusza drgnął lekko.

ooo

Norwedzy rozłożyli się w ich salonie na dobre. Harry nie poznawał własnych ścian. Czary unosiły kolejne warstwy papieru, gdy mężczyźni zaczęli pokrywać je wszystkimi informacjami, które uznali za konieczne dla niego. Oczywiście wątpił, aby miał przeczytać chociaż połowę.  
Draco obserwował mężczyzn z pewnym wahaniem i Harry rozumiał w pełni jego nerwowość. Słowa takie jak ciąża przeplatały się niemal cały czas i chłopak musiał uznać, że banda dzikusów planuje poród Hermiony. Jego przyjaciółka natomiast z początkowej podejrzliwości przeszła do tylko lekkiej nieufności. Możliwe, że Norwegowie byli zbyt jowialni.  
Halldor czasami odwiedzał go w pokoju i rzucał kilka zaklęć skanujących, które najpierw pokazał Hermionie dla pewności i bezpieczeństwa. Harry zaufał mu w pełni, gdy przydomowy eliksir ojcostwa wykazał, że faktycznie byli z Halvorem spokrewnieni w bliskim stopniu. Norwegowie zresztą roznosili wokół siebie dziwną aurę, jakby ich magia była jeszcze bardziej mistyczna niż jego własna. Może krzyżowanie się mocy po wielu pokoleniach, doprowadzało do tego, że władali jej czysta odmianą. Nieskażoną przez ludzkie stereotypy.  
Brzmiało to bardzo fantastycznie, a zawsze uważał się bardziej za racjonalistę. Prócz tego jednego razu, gdy uparł się, że pokona Voldemorta.  
Nie miał za bardzo ochoty opuszczać swojego bezpiecznego lokum, ale godzina spotkania Lucjusza powoli dobiegała i Terry pojawił się na ich progu z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby doskonale słyszał już od ulicy śpiewy Norwegów. Grupa była naprawdę głośna, ale rzucali na siebie zaklęcia wyciszające, gdy Hermiona tylko kładła się spać.  
\- Francuzów mogę ci oddać jak masz problem. Nie wiem dlaczego nie siedzą u Lucjusza – rzucił Boot.  
\- Nie, dzięki – odparł, może odrobinę za szybko, bo Terry zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- A jednak! Jak mu tam, Halvar? – spytał Niewymowny.  
\- Halvor – poprawił go Harry automatycznie i to chyba był jego błąd, bo Terry mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. – Nic nas nie łączy – dodał pospiesznie, nagle pojmując o czym Lucjusz mówił kilka godzin wcześniej.  
Może i zachowywał się przyjaźnie względem Norwegów, ale nie sypiał z żadnym z nich. Jeśli Lucjusz chciał mu wyjaśnić na przykładzie ich samych, że seks nie musiał wpływać na wzajemne relacje w pracy, strzelił kulą w płot. Halvor bywał zbyt dotykalski, ale to wiązało się z tym, że oni wszyscy chcieli go chronić. Podobnie zresztą jak Hermionę.  
\- Jasne – odparł Terry. –Ale wiesz, nikt cię nie wini, że nie utrzymałeś w spodniach. Nie widywano cię z nikim od czasu tego artykułu w Proroku. Ludzie wprost czekają, aż zaczniesz się z kimś spotykać, żeby okazać ci swoje wsparcie.  
\- Przemawia przez ciebie przyjaciel czy Niewymowny? – spytał Harry bezlitośnie.  
\- Gdyby przemawiał Niewymowny, byłbym wściekły, że o niczym nie wiem. Wiesz, że znani jesteśmy z tego, że wszystko wiemy – zakpił Terry.  
Harry niemal poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że zachował się tak ostro. Boot w zasadzie był fajnym facetem. Nigdy nie tworzył im problemów, a mógłby zadać o wiele więcej pytań.  
\- Nie jesteśmy z Halvorem razem – poinformował go całkiem poważnie. – I nigdy nie będziemy. Jest przyjacielem, którego w tej chwili potrzebuję – dodał.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – odparł lekko Terry. – Wiesz, ale mam oczy. Wysoki, przystojny, blondyn i te oczy…  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że opisujesz Lucjusza? – zakpił Harry, a Terry popatrzył na niego całkiem zaskoczony.  
\- Zabawne, ale nie przeszło mi to przez myśl – stwierdził Boot i Harry miał ochotę ugryźć się w język.  
\- Wiesz. Nie musisz daleko szukać po prostu. Draco jest chyba zajęty, ale Lucjusz… - urwał sugestywnie.  
Terry zarechotał tak głośno, że kilka osób obejrzało się za nimi ciekawie.  
\- Wiem, że nie lubisz plotek, ale chodzą słuchy, że lord Malfoy i Minister Bones zamierzali zacieśnić więzy. Prawnicy przygotowali już kontrakty małżeńskie, więc wybacz, ale nie będę robił sobie nadziei. Wątpię nawet czy stać mnie na poślubienie Malfoya – rzucił Terry, rozbawiony do łez.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Harry.  
To, że był w szoku byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Czuł się tak jak wtedy, gdy Hagrid powiedział mu, iż jest czarodziejem. Możliwe, że lekko zbladł, bo Terry przystanął, przyglądając mu się uważniej.  
\- Słuchaj, tak zawsze żartowaliśmy, że żeby poślubić Malfoya trzeba byłoby mieć skrytkę u Gringotta, która zajmowałaby całe piętro. Ich śluby są polityczne albo majątkowe. Uzyskują wpływy albo pomnażają majątek – poinformował go Terry. – Jeśli martwisz się o Hermionę, przestań. Jeśli Lucjusz poślubi Amelię, będą ustawieni. Małżeństwo z Narcyzą dało im skrytkę Blacków. Całą skrytkę, odkąd Bellatriks zostanie odebrany majątek. Draco nie będzie musiał szukać politycznych więzi, ponieważ już mają wysoką pozycję. Dążyli do tego przez lata i udało im się. Więc Draco może ożenić się z kim chce. A prawdę powiedziawszy Hermiona teraz to genialna partia, chociaż rozwiodła się i wiesz… Ta sprawa z dziećmi.  
Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, że wcale się nie martwił o kwestie Draco. Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Nie było mu słabo. Po prostu nigdy nie myślał o tym, że Lucjusz znajdzie kolejną żonę. Oczywiście idiotyzmem było sądzić, aby ktoś pokroju Malfoya pozostał długo wolny. Nawet bez kwestii majątkowych i tych dotyczących członkostwa w Radzie, Lucjusz dalej był przystojnym i pewnym siebie mężczyzną, co zapewne przyciągało kobiety. I nie tylko. Może to było śmieszne, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ten sam Lucjusz, który dzisiaj żartował z nim na temat herbat, był zaręczony.  
To oczywiście wyjaśniało dlaczego mężczyzna miał dostęp do rezydencji Amelii. Wiedział dokładnie gdzie trzymała najlepszy alkohol.  
Harry czuł się chory, ale bynajmniej nie fizycznie. Zawsze uważał się za przyjaciela Minister. Była dla niego jak matka, odkąd Dumbledore zostawił go na pastwę polityki. Jego umysł zaczął działać na naprawdę sporych obrotach.  
\- Kiedy prawnicy załatwili kwestie majątków? – spytał ciekawie, ponieważ w życiu nie uwierzyłby, aby Lucjusz zdradził kogoś, kogo uważał za serdecznego przyjaciela.  
To jak wspominał Narcyzę, kobietę, o której mówił raz Harry'emu, że jej nie kochał, ale szalenie szanował – mówiło o tym mężczyźnie wszystko.  
\- W tamtym miesiącu – powiedział Terry niepewnie. – To coś zmienia?  
\- Zmienia wszystko – rzucił Harry bez zastanowienia. – Znaczy po prostu Draco wydawał się od tamtego czasu bardziej zdecydowany – dodał, czując się fatalnie, gdy tylko kłamstwo wyszło z jego ust.  
Z drugiej strony mu ulżyło. Nie zdradził w żaden sposób – nawet nieświadomie, zaufania Amelii. I nie mylił się też w stosunku do Lucjusza. To też było coś.


	24. Chapter 24

Kingsley nie wiedział nic ponad to co sami wiedzieli. Lucjusz nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony. Szef Biura Aurorów był fatalnym politykiem. Jak każdy, kto wolał posługiwać się różdżką niż słowem – przechodził od razu do meritum, skutkiem czego nie miał zbyt wielkiego poparcia w Wizengamocie, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w dalszym wnioskowaniu o dodatkowe fundusze.  
Lucjusz rozumiał, że nominowano Kingsleya za jego doświadczenie w boju, ale mężczyzna był niezdolny do wyciągania informacji z ludzi bez pomocy Veritaserum. Pojenie gości szczytu jednak podobnymi miksturami było jednak karygodne. A przynajmniej gdyby ktoś się zorientował.  
Harry siedział na swoim ulubionym fotelu naprzeciwko kominka z filiżanką w dłoni. Herbata ewidentnie mu smakowała, co cieszyło Lucjusza. Nie ukrywał nawet jak bardzo zależało mu na reakcji chłopaka. A ten miał w kącikach ust błąkający się uśmiech, co mówiło wszystko.  
Przyjemnie było raz w życiu nie kluczyć między prawnymi klauzulami nawet podczas spotkań z kimś, z kim planował przyszłość. Nie wątpił, że Potter nie okłamałby go. Chłopak był zbyt szczery i jego intencje na pewno były czyste. Nigdy do tej pory nie wahał się wygarnąć Lucjuszowi prawdy prosto w twarz i zaczynał to doceniać.  
\- Co u Norwegów? – spytał Kingsley. – Nie umknęło nam, że dogadujecie się całkiem dobrze – dorzucił mężczyzna tonem, który nie pozostawiał wiele do dopowiedzenia.  
Harry zaczerwienił się lekko, odkładając swoją filiżankę na stolik.  
\- Ty też? – westchnął chłopak. – Nie umawiam się z Halvorem. A Halldor wcale nie zamierza mi wcisnąć swojego syna… Po prostu dobrze się dogadujemy, co chyba oznacza, że robię dobrą robotę, bo o to nam chodziło przez cały czas, nieprawdaż? – spytał retorycznie Harry, ewidentnie kpiąc z nich. – Nie interesuje ich nic. Kompletnie nic. Przybyli, ponieważ chcieli rozeznać się w sytuacji. Jeśli Bellatriks była kiedykolwiek w Norwegii, nie widzieli ich. Nikt z tamtejszych czarodziejów się z nią nie spotkał, a Halldor obiecał, że poinformuje kolejne wioski, w których mieszkają magiczni.  
\- Niczego nie chcą? – upewnił się Lucjusz.  
Harry zmieszał się i polizał wargi jak zawsze nerwowo, gdy nie wiedział jak sformułować swoją wypowiedź. Lucjusz był tak obznajomiony z jego reakcjami, że powinno go zaskoczyć, iż nie zauważył swojej fascynacji chłopakiem. Może brał to jako ciąg dalszy emocji związanych z nocą, którą spędzili wspólnie. Seks jednak nie zostawiał takiej dawki uczuć, tego przyciągania, które czuł teraz. Nie sprawiał, że nie potrafił nie wodzić za Harrym wzrokiem nawet gdy znajdowali się w sali pełnej ludzi.  
\- Chcieliby stałego kontaktu z naszą społecznością – odparł Harry, ewidentnie ważąc słowa.  
\- Ambasadora – odgadł Boot.  
Możliwe, że Niewymowny wiedział od razu. Oczywiście dom Pottera był zabezpieczony przed zaklęciami podsłuchującymi, Draco upewnił się, że takowych nie nałożono, gdy nad barierami pracował Hitchens, ale jednak wciąż Lucjusz miał wątpliwości. Granger od czasu zmiany pracy mogła być poza obiegiem informacji i chociaż znała standardowe czary, Niewymowni zajmowali się głównie udoskonalaniem ich. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym co chowają w zanadrzu.  
Sam swój dom skanował przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, a wiele drogich artefaktów sprawiało, że trudno było komuś z poza rodziny działać na ich terenie magią. Zaklęcia bywały słabe. Trzymały krótko i alarmowały właściciela.  
\- Dokładnie – odparł Harry, a jego głos miał jakieś takie dziwne brzmienie, które od razu zwróciło uwagę Lucjusza.  
\- Zaproponowano ci tę posadę – stwierdził bez żadnej wątpliwości.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, jakby tyle miał na ten temat od powiedzenia.  
Lucjusz poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Oczywiście gdy tylko spotkał Norwegów, wiedział, że będą problematyczni. Nie mieli z nimi zbyt wielkiego kontaktu, a przez to nie wiedzieli czego się po nich spodziewać. Jednak nie oczekiwał, że Mistrzowie będą chcieli zacieśnić z nimi więzy. A przynajmniej nie za pomocą Pottera.  
\- To byłoby fatalne dla twojej rozwijającej się kariery – stwierdził Lucjusz, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi neutralne brzmienie.  
Harry jednak spojrzał na niego w prawdziwym szoku.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, że mnie będziesz próbował odwieść od tego pomysłu. Sądziłem, że powiesz, że to dla mnie szansa albo coś w tym stylu… Obaj wiemy, że jestem fatalnym członkiem Rady… - zaczął Harry, a Lucjusz przygryzł wargę.  
\- To może wydawać ci się awansem, bo jako samodzielne stanowisko kusi, ale pomyśl jak daleko będziesz od Wielkiej Brytanii. To wygnanie – odparł.  
Harry zaśmiał się krótko, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Nie zgodziłem się. Hermiona zostaje w Wielkiej Brytanii, mamy ustawy do przepchnięcia – ciągnął Potter. – Poza tym… Wydaje mi się, że tam jest zimno.  
\- Fatalnie zimno, lodowato – rzucił Lucjusz, kącikiem dostrzegając, że Boot zaczyna się na niego otwarcie gapić. – Wiesz, co byłoby, gdyby nasz wielki bohater uciekł na koniec świata…  
\- To tylko jedno morze – zauważył Potter.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że poprowadzisz szkolenia dla aurorów, gdy szczyt dobiegnie końca – rzucił Kingsley i Lucjusz pierwszy raz miał ochotę podziękować aurorowi.  
Potter jako ambasador na cholernej północy wcale mu nie odpowiadał. Wiadomość była niespodziewana, chociaż pewnie powinien jakoś na to wpaść wcześniej, że Norwegowie nie podjęliby się tej podróży bez jakiegoś określonego celu.  
\- Jesteś przekonany, że nie mają kontaktów z Bellatriks? – spytał Lucjusz.  
Harry wyglądał na zszokowanego.  
\- Chyba nie sugerujesz… - zaczął chłopak.  
\- Ostatnim razem posłużyli się mną, aby wydostać cię z domu – odparł Terry. – To sensowne pytanie, ale nie wiem czy powinniśmy je zadawać tobie.  
\- Hermiona się ze mną zgodzi. Norwegowie nie mają kontaktów z Bellatriks – powiedział Potter z pewnością w głosie. – Zresztą… Pierwszego wieczoru wyczuli zaklęcie na Hermionie, zaklęcie Rona – uściślił chłopak w jego salonie zrobiło się cicho. – Byli zszokowali. Halldor zastanawiał się nawet czy nie byłby w stanie go ściągnąć, bo ten czar ich po prostu… Nie wiem. Obraża. Nawet ja nie czuje tej magii tak mocno, a Merlin mi świadkiem, że jestem w stanie odnaleźć każdy Mroczny Znak w obrębie mili – poinformował ich chłopak.  
Lucjusz mimowolnie zacisnął dłoń na swoim ramieniu, jakby chciał schować swoje piętno, ale Harry po prostu potrząsnął głową.  
\- Może czuli przez całe to morze te wszystkie razy, gdy używano czarnej magii na naszej ziemi. Wątpię, aby im się to spodobało. Pewnie chcą trzymać rękę na pulsie na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie w tej kwestii; Norwegom powinniśmy ufać bardziej niż Francuzom – rzucił Harry, zerkając na Boota.  
\- Fakt – odparł Niewymowny. – Są tak dupkowaci… - urwał chłopak, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. – Nie obraź się, ale to wasze odcinanie się od normalnego życia prowadzi do tego, że słyszałem przez ostatnich kilka dni same superlatywy o czystokrwistych, a przypomnę ci, że większość z nich siedzi w Azkabanie albo już jest po Pocałunku Dementora. Część skazaliśmy zaocznie, żeby nie tracić nawet czasu na sądy, bo nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że Bellatriks należy się wyłącznie to. Nie jestem pewien czy rodowa lojalność spowinowaconych z wami Francuzów…  
\- Nie byłbym zaskoczony – wrócił Lucjusz spokojnie. – Draco z tego powodu wrócił przedwcześnie do domu. Powtarzanie pewnych teorii jest jak słowne Imperio.  
\- Pranie mózgu, tak nazywają to mugole – podpowiedział mu Potter. – Kiedy ktoś próbuje cię przekonać do swoich teorii za wszelką cenę. Czasami przemocą.  
Lucjusz skinął, zapamiętując termin niemal od razu. Nigdy nie wiadomo było kiedy się przyda. A moda na mugolskie powiedzenia zaczynała rozkwitać pod rządami Harry'ego i Granger.  
\- Chcieliśmy ich wybadać – przyznał Lucjusz. – Szczyt bez Francuzów byłby jak wypowiedzenie wojny, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nikt ich tutaj nie chce – przyznał szczerze. – Mówili już czego chcieliby za zawiązanie współpracy?  
\- Nie wiem czy nie mojej własnej głowy – rzucił Terry. – Nie wiem czy nie będą chcieli zablokować zewnętrznie ustawy Wizengamotu, ale jeśli się powołają na stare prawo, osobiście wyzwę któregoś na pojedynek. Nie mają szans – odparł Boot.  
\- Naszej ustawy? – wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
\- Kiedyś czarodziejów było tak niewielu, że mieliśmy wspólną Radę, ale to uległo zmianie. Teoretycznie nie powinno się ingerować w sposób rządzenia danego kraju, ale teoretycznie każdy ma do tego prawo, o ile pozostali uznają to za pogwałcenie zasad ogólnych. Dziwi mnie jednak, że zamierzają zareagować teraz, a nie gdy Voldemort zabijał czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia – rzucił Lucjusz.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że są słabi – odparł Boot. – Nie mogli się przeciwstawić Voldemortowi, ale zmiana prawa to zawsze dobry sposób, aby pokazać jak są potężni.  
\- Chyba żartujecie? – spytał Harry i szok był widoczny na całej jego twarzy.  
Lucjusz wziął głębszy wdech, wiedząc, że to będzie ciężka przeprawa. Harry nie do końca rozumiał politykę. Francuzom mogło nawet nie zależeć na tej ustawie, ale chcieli zamanifestować swoje stanowisko na poziomie międzynarodowym. Może przypomnieć im, że uwięzienie takiej ilości arystokratów nie przejdzie niezauważone. Dla Francuskiej szlachty zapewne było szokiem jak zostali potraktowali ich dalecy krewni. Jakoś zdawali się zapominać o jego zmarłej żonie i fakcie, że zabiła ją własna siostra. Nie zależało im na powiększaniu wpływów ludzi bez nazwiska i koligacji jak Granger i częściowo Potter, który wychowywał się poza ich światem i nie wiedział zapewne jacy ludzie i co byli winni jego rodzinie.  
Francuzi nie chcieli podobnego buntu u siebie, ale ponieważ dzielił ich cały kanał, zapewne nie wiedzieli kto zaczął ten konflikt. Trudno było też uwierzyć obcym, gdy to ich rodziny zostawały skazane na Pocałunek Dementora. Zapewne ustawa Granger-Potter musiała być uznana za kolejny krok do zniszczenia arystokracji Wielkiej Brytanii.  
Stare rody nie miały przyszłości. Lucjusz już teraz, gdyby chciał osiągnąć większe wpływy dzięki jakiemukolwiek małżeństwu Draco, nie miał kandydatów, którzy godnie zasililiby ich rodzinę. To dla innych byłby awans społeczny,a Lucjusz nie chciał nobilitować rodów, które jeszcze tak niedawno występowały otwarcie przeciwko Harry'emu i ich sprawie. Aranżowane małżeństwo nie miało sensu. Nie dla Draco i zaczynał dostrzegać, że i on nie chciał czegoś podobnego dla siebie.  
Osiągnęli z Amelią naprawdę wiele na własne rachunki. Może tak bardzo przyzwyczaili się do myśli, że to jedyna droga, że nie dostrzegali pozostałych. Zamknęli się na opcje, a to w obecnych czasach było ogromnym błędem.  
Harry spoglądał z niedowierzaniem na Boota, który kontynuował.  
\- Zapewne stwierdzili, że mają szansę teraz, gdy rozeszła się plotka, iż Hermiona jest w zaawansowanej ciąży – zakończył Niewymowny.  
\- Mój syn z przyjemnością weźmie jej zobowiązania względem Francuzów na siebie – rzucił Lucjusz, nie próbując nawet udawać, że nie wie o związku, który zakwitł pod jego nosem.

ooo

Harry tak do końca nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego Francuzi chcieli cokolwiek im utrudniać. Stwierdzenie 'bo mogli' jakoś do niego nie przemawiało. Nigdy nie był dobry w planowaniu niczego, ale magia pod jego skórą buzowała. Zastanawiał się, co zrobiliby ci zacni arystokraci, gdyby pozwolił swojej mocy na wysunięcie się na pierwszy plan. Wiedział, że zrobiła dostateczne wrażenie na Lucjuszu, a to już było wiele, biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna nie dał się nigdy nikomu nastraszyć.  
Nawet w obliczu śmierciożerców – morderców własnej żony – zdawał się zachowywać spokój.  
\- Chciałbyś jeszcze herbaty? – spytał Malfoy, gdy pozostali zbierali się do wyjścia. – Mój kominek stoi dla ciebie otworem – dodał mężczyzna, jakby czytał w jego myślach.  
Hermiona nadal nie pozwalała mu nigdzie wychodzić w pojedynkę, jakby sądziła, że ona – kobieta w ciąży – potrafiłaby go obronić. Może faktycznie tak było. Z dzieckiem pod sercem czuł się tak, jakby mógł góry przenosić tylko jednym pstryknięciem palców.  
\- Jasne – odparł, starając się uśmiechnąć lekko.  
Kiedy szok na wieść o planowanym małżeństwie Lucjusza minął, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wiele im nie pozostało. Wiele nie pozostało jemu. Nie wiedział skąd się brało to dziwne uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej, skoro już tygodnie wcześniej zdecydował, że nie zamierza mieszać Lucjusza do swojej ciąży. Jednak jako wolny – Malfoy mógł stanowić przynajmniej obiekt jego fantazji. Tymczasem i one powinny się niedługo skończyć.  
Sądził, że Lucjusz przywoła skrzata, ale mężczyzna sięgnął po niewielki czajniczek pozostawiony na ogniu.  
\- Czerwona, długoparzona, indyjska – poinformował go, jakby Harry'emu miało to cokolwiek mówić.  
Wziął ostrożny łyk nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, ale smak chociaż intensywny – był przyjemny. Na pewno nie do picia z mlekiem tak jak lubiła Hermiona, ale stanowił przyjemną odmianę.  
\- Nie powinieneś przejmować się Francuzami – poinformował go Lucjusz.  
\- Naprawdę? Zaskakujesz dzisiaj za każdym razem. Sądziłem, że będziesz chciał, żebym przygotował się na każdą ewentualność – prychnął Harry.  
Lucjusz był pierwszym, który mówił takie rzeczy i naciskał na ludzi, aby przyłożyli się bardziej. Oczywiście to przynosiło efekty, więc Harry nigdy się z tym nie sprzeczał.  
\- Nie ma sensu, żebyś marnował czas na coś, co mogę załatwić jedną rozmowa przez Fiuu – odparł Lucjusz lekko.  
\- Czyli popierasz naszą ustawę? – spytał Harry.  
Malfoy nigdy nie powiedział tego otwarcie. To oznaczałoby oficjalne obranie jakiejś ze stron, a mężczyzna ewidentnie tego nie lubił. Zresztą dawało mu to ogromną przewagę. Zarówno popierający zmiany jak ich przeciwnicy rozmawiali z Lucjuszem otwarcie. Harry nie wątpił, że mężczyzna zablokowałby wszystko, co było nie po jego myśli już u fundamentów, ale wciąż zostawała niewielka wątpliwość. Nigdy nie wiedział o czym myśli Lucjusz.  
\- Nie mam stada kochanek, które urodziły moje dzieci – rzucił Malfoy i pewnie to miał być żart, ale Harry jakoś nie potrafił tak na to spojrzeć.  
Myślami wrócił niemal od razu do dziecka, o którym Lucjusz nie wiedział. Może gdyby był świadom, ta ustawa nigdy nie znalazłaby się na wokandzie. Chociaż Harry jakoś mocno w to wątpił. Lucjusz nie wyglądał na człowieka, który odrzuciłby własne dziecko.  
\- Taaak, zapewne to będzie dla niektórych problemem – rzucił, starając się brzmieć niezobowiązująco.  
Miał ochotę nawiązać do tego co Terry mu zdradził, ale zapewne Lucjusz chciałby znać źródło. Nie chciał też, aby mężczyzna znowu myślał, że zamierza się uciec do jakiegoś śmiesznego szantażu. Jeszcze tego samego ranka wyjaśniali sobie na nowo wszystko i chyba dzisiejszy wieczór miał oznaczać początki przyjaźni. A nie chciał wroga w Lucjuszu. Jeśli Hermiona i Draco mieli być razem, widywaliby się w święta i pewnie kilka razy w tygodniu na jakiś śmiesznych kolacjach. Pracowali razem w Wizengamocie, Amelia była dla niego jak druga matka. Lucjusz też nigdy go nie zawiódł do tej pory.  
Jeśli był im cokolwiek winien – to właśnie swoją przyjaźń.  
\- Jak bardzo poważnie rozważałeś propozycję Norwegów? – spytał szczerze mężczyzna.  
Lucjusz obserwował go naprawdę uważnie, jakby od tej odpowiedzi zależało wiele.  
\- Nie mam powodu jej rozważać – odparł spokojnie. – Nie mogę wyjechać.  
\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz – rzucił Malfoy.  
Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Nie chcę – odparł. – Jeśli twoje kontakty we Francji nie pomogą… - zmienił pospiesznie temat.  
\- Pozostaje nam sfera. Stworzono ją i do takich spraw. To w końcu manifestacja naszej siły. Nasz Wizengamot potrafi się sam bronić i oni o tym nie wiedzą. Nie chcę, żebyś zawracał sobie głowę takimi sprawami, gdy pierwsze oficjalne spotkanie już za dwa dni. Myślałeś o partnerze na wieczór? – spytał Lucjusz i w uszach Harry'ego nie zabrzmiało to wcale niezobowiązująco.  
\- Chyba nie próbujesz mnie wyswatać z jakimś dalekim kuzynem albo coś w tym stylu. Draco jest zajęty – przypomniał mu Harry.  
\- Wszędzie widzisz spisek – zakpił Lucjusz. – Zastanawiałem się czy nie chciałbyś mi towarzyszyć. Wiem jak nie cierpisz tłumów, a jestem całkiem dobry w radzeniu sobie z ludźmi.  
Harry zszokowany wpatrywał się przez chwilę w twarz Malfoya, próbując rozgryźć o co w tym chodzi. Amelia miała się również pojawić na balu organizowanym przez Ministerstwo, ale najwyraźniej nie chcieli pokazywać się razem z politycznych powodów. Plotki na pewno przyćmiłyby tak ważne wydarzenie jakim był sam szczyt.  
\- To jakaś forma manifestacji tego, że należę do Wielkiej Brytanii? – zaryzykował Harry.  
\- Powiedzmy, że coś w tym stylu – odparł Lucjusz, wydymając lekko wargi. – Oczywiście możesz odmówić, ale sprawiłbyś mi przyjemność wychodząc ze mną. Czuję, że mamy wiele do omówienia. Trzymałem cię na dystans, ponieważ miałem swoje powody i pewnie wyjawię ci je później, ale jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym cię lepiej poznać – dodał Lucjusz i Harry poczuł jak zdradliwy rumieniec zaczął pchać mu się na policzki.  
\- Jasne – rzucił, starając się jakoś wypełnić ciszę. – Na Pokątnej jest taka restauracja, do której nie mogę wyjść, bo Hermiona nie pozwala mi być poza domem bez opieki. Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci bycie niańką… - urwał sugestywnie.  
\- Czyli następnym razem, gdy będziemy mieli wolne? – upewnił się Lucjusz.

ooo

Hermiona zaczęła rodzić jeszcze tej samej nocy. Sądził, że będą mieli więcej czasu, ale najwyraźniej cholerne czary Rona jakoś pomieszały ogólnie z jej magią, bo Harry czuł jak wszystko w niej walczy. Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga pojawiali się w ciągu sekund, zaalarmowani przez specjalne zaklęcie, które umieścił na drzwiach Hermiony. Udało mu się nawet wyciszyć pokoje Norwegów, ale to było zbędne, ponieważ Halldor był na nogach zaraz później i szeptał coś w tym swoim szorstkim języku.  
\- Powiadomię młodzieńca – rzucił Norweg, ruszając zapewne na parter do kominka.  
\- Herm, chcesz, żeby Draco się tutaj pojawił? – spytał Harry, nie będąc pewnym czy jego przyjaciółka chce być oglądana w takim stanie.  
Uzdrowiciel skanował tymczasem jej ciało, zapewne przyzwyczajony do tłoku, który panował podczas porodów.  
\- To za wcześnie – wysapała Hermiona.  
\- Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie – odparł Uzdrowiciel, zapewne chcąc ją pocieszyć, ale zignorowała go.  
\- To za wcześnie, ale lepiej żeby był tutaj on. Powiadom go i po prostu wycisz pokój. Nie chcę cię tutaj – poinformowała go przyjaciółka.  
\- Żartujesz?! – krzyknął Harry, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.  
\- Poczujesz każde najmniejsze przepięcie magii – oznajmiła mu. – Odejdź tak daleko jak możesz. To dla was będzie niebezpieczne – dodała sugestywnie spoglądając na jego brzuch.  
Zamrugał, nie wiedząc nawet co o tym myśleć. Już teraz czuł się wypompowany tym jak wiele czarów znajdowało się wokół niego, ale nie sądził, że mogło być jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Dobrze, ale jestem przy tobie… - zaczął.  
\- Idź Harry! – krzyknęła i możliwe, że był to kolejny skurcz, bo jego własna magia zaprotestowała.  
Poczuł jak jego własne dziecko porusza się w nim i to na pewno nie było dobrze. Zbiegł na parter, wiedząc, że pewnie wygląda trochę jak idiota. Halldor próbował odblokować sieć Fiuu, ale połączenie z dworem Malfoyów dla bezpieczeństwa było zaszyfrowane. Wyszeptał hasło, wiedząc, że może ufać Norwegom, ale Lucjusz nie życzyłby sobie, aby dzielono się jego sekretami.  
\- Draco, zaczęło się – poinformował chłopaka, który w swojej śmiesznej piżamie popijał wino przed kominkiem.  
Malfoy spadł z fotela niemal od razu i Harry pewnie śmiałby się z niego, ale naprawdę musiał wyjść. Halldor zresztą podtrzymywał go teraz swoimi wielkimi rękami. Wątpił, aby utrzymał się na nogach, gdyby nie pomoc Norwega.  
Draco wpadł do ich salonu, ignorując go kompletnie i Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Pojęcia jednak nie miał gdzie miałby się udać teraz w środku nocy.  
\- Chcesz poznać bliżej Lucjusza Malfoya? – spytał Halldora.  
\- On ma zadatki na Mistrza – odparł Norweg wzruszając ramionami.  
Harry nie był zaskoczony, chociaż jakoś sobie nie wyobrażał Lucjusza w ciąży. Nie z jego dzieckiem. Chociaż, może… To byłoby kuszące. Harry wątpił, aby zdecydował się świadomie na drugą ciążę. Halldor twierdził, że były na tyle rzadkie, że mógł przestać o takiej marzyć. Jednak wciąż w nim pozostawała pewna wątpliwość. Nie wiedział, że Lucjusz dorównuje mu magią, gdy spotykali się przypadkowo na tych wszystkich przyjęciach. Nie chciał zdecydować się kolejny raz na seks z kimś i dowiedzieć się po fakcie, że to znowu mu się przydarza.  
\- Oczywiście, że ma – prychnął Harry.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Lucjusz, podchodząc do wciąż nawiązanego połączenia.  
\- Mistrz Halldor chciałby uciąć sobie z tobą krótką rozmowę, jeśli pozwolisz – rzucił Harry.  
Lucjusz okrył się mocniej swoim szlafrokiem.  
\- O tej porze? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
\- To Norwedzy, czego się spodziewałeś? – prychnął Harry i usłyszał za sobą cichy śmiech Halldora.


	25. Chapter 25

Nie potrafił się nie denerwować, nie wiedząc co dokładnie dzieje się z Hermioną. Sądził, że Draco będzie miał na tyle rozumu, aby dawać mu znać, ale najwyraźniej wszystko pochłonęło syna Lucjusza, bo chłopak nie zafiukał ani raz. Halldor nie wydawał się zaniepokojony i chyba to trochę go uspokajało. Miał trochę wyrzuty sumienia, że postawił Norwega na nogi o tej porze, ale ten zdawał się świetnie bawić w towarzystwie Lucjusza, gdy początkowa niechęć Malfoya zniknęła.  
\- U nas wszystko jest prostsze – westchnął Halldor, gdy wino zakolorowało jego policzki.  
Może nie powinni byli pić o tej porze, ale trudno było odmówić Lucjuszowi tej przyjemności, gdy okupowali jego salon. Herbata zaparzona przez skrzaty zresztą była znakomita. I sądząc po uśmieszku satysfakcji Lucjusza – mężczyzna doskonale o tym wiedział. Może zdradziła Harry'ego trzecia filiżanka i dwie wizyty w toalecie.  
\- Nie istnieje rząd funkcjonujący w sposób prosty – prychnął Lucjusz.  
Halldor skrzywił się, jakby nie zgadzał się z tą uwagą.  
\- U nas wszystko rozgrywa się o magię. Jeśli jesteś silny, jeśli masz moc, jesteś odpowiedzialny za swoją wioskę – odparł Halldor. – W waszym przypadku Ministrem byłby Harry – dodał, a Potter poczuł jak jego ramiona sztywnieją.  
Lucjusz roześmiał się wdzięcznie.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że Harry nie jest silniejszy ode mnie czy najsilniejszym czarodziejem w Europie, ale nie jest politykiem – przypomniał im Malfoy. – Nie można rządzić bez znajomości prawa.  
Tym razem to Halldor roześmiał się wdzięcznie.  
\- Mówisz o rządach układów, gdzie jedna strona wypierałaby drugą. Harry ma poczucie dobra i zła. Wiedziałby, która ustawa nie jest dobra dla społeczeństwa, którym się opiekuje i odrzuciłby ją. W naszym świecie tak to by wyglądało – poinformował ich Halldor.  
\- Byłbym niezwykle wdzięczny, gdybyście przestali o mnie mówić tak, jakby mnie tutaj nie było – wtrącił Harry pospiesznie, nie chcąc, aby cokolwiek wypsnęło się Norwegowi.  
Ufał trzeźwemu Halldorowi, ale ten z rumieńcami na policzkach mógł nie być równie rozsądnym człowiekiem.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego przelotnie z tym dziwnym uśmieszkiem, który nie tyle rozświetlał jego twarz, co raczej sprawiał, że wyglądała łagodniej.  
\- Nie potrafisz przyjmować komplementów? Twój norweski przyjaciel tutaj twierdzi, że powinienem zorganizować dla ciebie całą kampanię na nowego Ministra Magii – prychnął mężczyzna, ewidentnie rozbawiony tą myślą.  
Harry poczuł jak w jego gardle formuje się sporej wielkości gula. Oczywiście Lucjusz kpił z tego pomysłu. Harry jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich ograniczeń. Hermiona pomagała mu wiele, podobnie jak obaj Malfoyowie. Czasami nie do końca rozumiał jakie jest drugie znaczenie tego, co widywał na własne oczy, ale to nie sprawiało, że był idiotą. Hermiona raz nazwała go prostolinijnym i właśnie to określenie lubił najbardziej. Nie potrafił mącić i kłamać, nie chciał knuć. Nie chciał zmienić się tak bardzo.  
\- Amelia jest wspaniałym Ministrem – powiedział szczerze Harry, przypominając sobie niemal od razu o tym, że Lucjusz się zaręczył.  
I nie dziwiła go obrona przyszłej żony. W końcu musiał być jej lojalnym. To było nawet godne podziwu, że chociaż nic nie było oficjalne, a ta rozmowa była ewidentnie prywatna, zachowywał się tak honorowo.  
\- Nie przeczę. I byłbyś o wiele lepszym Ministrem, ale w świecie, gdzie polityka nie miałaby takiego znaczenia. Chociaż z drugiej strony chciałbym zobaczyć minę Stevensa, gdybyś powiedział mu, że jego najnowsza ustawa przyniesie zło czarodziejskiemu światu i dlatego ją odrzucasz – zakpił Lucjusz. – Tak, to byłby cudowny widok.  
\- Ustawa Stevensa? – spytał Harry. – Nie słyszałem o niej… - dodał ostrożnie.  
Bywał na każdym spotkaniu Wizengamotu, ponieważ potrzebował późniejszego czasu wolnego na rekonwalescencje, ale był pewien, że to nazwisko mignęło mu tylko podczas głosowań. Stevens niczego nigdy publicznie nie odczytywał.  
\- Och, dopiero się przygotowuje. Nie miałeś prawa o tym wiedzieć – uspokoił go Lucjusz. – To jeszcze nic oficjalnego, ale Stevens chce kontroli dzieci wywodzących się z rodzin Śmierciożerców. Jakby zło było przekazywane genetycznie.  
\- Żartujesz?! Czy on zwariował? To da całkiem odwrotny efekt! – oburzył się Harry.  
Lucjusz zaśmiał się krótko z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni.  
\- Dokładnie takiej reakcji oczekiwałem – przyznał mężczyzna i jego oczy lśniły w nikłym świetle świec, które skrzaty ustawiły w pomieszczeniu.  
Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tych tęczówek, które teraz wydawały się całkiem czarne. Rumieniec na policzkach Lucjusza sprawiał, że mężczyzna wyglądał bardziej żywo niż przeważnie. Nie wiedział jak długo milczeli, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę kiedy ostatnio widział tego mężczyznę pijącego – przełknął głośno.  
\- Jedno słowo Harry'ego i mielibyście go z głowy – wtrącił Halldor przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
Herbata w jego dłoni była już całkiem chłodna, ale w międzyczasie ktoś przygotował mu kolejny imbryk za co był cholernie wdzięczny. Nie patrzył na Lucjusza, gdy nalewał sobie kolejną filiżankę, ale wyraźnie czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. To dziwne przyciąganie, które pojawiło się między nimi tygodnie wcześniej, powróciło z całą siłą i zaczynał żałować, że nie wyszedł po prostu na spacer. W posiadłości Malfoyów był uwięziony dopóki poród się nie skończy.  
\- Ktoś mógłby chcieć nim grać i udałoby mu się to – odparł Lucjusz i coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego głosie. – Mistrzu Halldor, grasz Harrym Potterem? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.  
Norweg uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Harry nie mógł nie wpatrywać się w szoku w Lucjusza.  
\- Chyba macie dość wina – stwierdził z pewnym wahaniem i zdjął butelkę ze stołu.  
\- A czy ty grasz Harrym Potterem? – spytał Halldor i przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.  
Jeśli padła jakakolwiek odpowiedź – Harry jej nie dosłyszał.

ooo

Lucjusz nigdy nie bywał bezpośredni. Była to cecha ludzi prostych, a on do nich po prostu nie należał. Halldor jednak stanowił ten rodzaj polityka, którego należało unikać za wszelką cenę. Nie miał problemu z wypowiadaniem na głos tego co myślał, a ponieważ wyglądał na nieobeznanego z obcą kulturą – nie można było mu niczego zarzucić. Mężczyzna jednak wiedział lepiej i sam fakt, że siedział tutaj na jednym z foteli, ignorując kanapę powiedziało mu więcej niż te przelotne rozmowy, które mieli przyjemność przeprowadzić.  
Halldor był swoim własnym człowiekiem i nie można było o lekceważyć. Harry mógł nie widzieć niczego za zasłoną ze szczerego uśmiechu, ale Lucjusz wyczuwał, że Norweg jest nie tylko potężny, ale również całkiem zaznajomiony z ich politycznymi metodami negocjacji.  
Fakt, że przybyli do Wielkiej Brytanii nie chcąc niczego od początku wzbudził jego podejrzenia. Podróż nie mogła być dla nich wygodna, a jednak się jej podjęli. Należało znaleźć teraz odpowiedź dlaczego.  
Spytał zatem wprost o pierwszą rzecz, która intrygowała go najbardziej i wyczuł zdenerwowanie Harry'ego, który zrzucił całą winę za to na alkohol, co było bzdurą. Obaj z Halldorem byli całkiem trzeźwi. Może raz czy dwa patrzył zbyt długo na Harry'ego, ale to w końcu nie było grzechem i skoro nikt nie wiedział o ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy – nie miał jak połączyć faktów.  
Przywołał skrzata, który przyniósł więcej filiżanek i przygotował kolejny dzbanek herbaty. Wiedział, że smakuje Harry'emu i to sprawiało mu dziwną satysfakcję. Kiedy robił coś dla Narcyzy – przeważnie były to wielkie gesty i nigdy nie przynosiły mu takiej radości. Znalezienie ulubionego gatunku herbaty Harry'ego natomiast rozpromieniło mu dzień.  
\- Mogę poprosić skrzaty o przygotowanie pokoi – zaproponował, ale Halldor machnął dłonią.  
\- Nie mam powodu, aby się kłaść tak wcześnie – rzucił Norweg.  
\- Ja też podziękuję – dodał pospiesznie Harry. – Jestem chyba zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zasnąć.  
\- Sądziłem, że będziesz towarzyszył Hermionie – wtrącił Lucjusz, zastanawiając się na ile jego podejrzenia są prawdziwe.  
Słyszał, że magowie naprawdę potężni nie mogli uczestniczyć podczas porodów swoich własnych żon, ponieważ byli narażeni na wszelkie wahania magii. Jego własna szalała, gdy Draco przychodził na świat, ale szybko doszedł do siebie. Jeśli Potter był silniejszy – a temu nie przeczył – to wyjaśniało dlaczego obaj z Halldorem znajdowali się u niego w domu. Sama świadomość tego, że ktoś miał nad nim przewagę nie była przyjemna, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie uważał Harry'ego za zagrożenie i raczej nie miało się to zmienić.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby zastanawiał się jak wiele może zdradzić i Lucjusz go nie winił. Nie było to przyjemne – wolałby zostać obdarzony większym zaufaniem, ale z drugiej strony zdobywanie go było pewnym słodkim wyzwaniem, którego zamierzał się podjąć.  
\- Wahania magii – powiedział zatem, bo ktoś musiał zacząć. – Odczuwałem podobne, gdy Draco przychodził na świat – dodał, ponieważ Harry pewnie czuł się jak wyrzutek z objawiamy czegoś, czego nie przechodziło zbyt wielu czarodziejów.  
Taka wiedza była przekazywana słownie, ponieważ ci najwięksi nie chcieli dzielić się swoimi tajemnicami.  
Harry spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Kiedy rodził się Draco? – spytał chłopak niepewnie.  
\- Byłem przy porodzie. Jestem pewien, że dla kobiet jest to niesamowite przeżycie, ale mężczyźnie sprawia pewną trudność – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Wiesz, że coś się dzieje, nie potrafisz tego powstrzymać.  
\- Pierwotna magia – dodał Halldor. – Natura nie jest czymś, na co możesz wpływać. Nie zawrócisz biegu rzeki czarem.  
\- Nie będziesz w stanie panować nad magią, gdy inna przychodzi na świat – uzupełnił Lucjusz.  
Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jakby łowił wszystkie reakcje. Widział już wcześniej, że chłopak wpatrywał się w niego odrobinę za długo. Nie była to do końca fascynacja, ale jednak coś w nich tkwiło takiego, co wytrącało go z równowagi.  
\- Myślałem, że czystokrwiści uznają poród za coś brudnego – powiedział w końcu Harry.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym nazwać przyjście na świat mojego potomka czymś brudnym? – obruszył się Lucjusz. – Moc z mojej mocy. Krew z mojej krwi. Faktycznie traktujemy te sprawy bardzo poważnie. Nie wiem jak opisać ci uczucie, które temu towarzyszyło.  
Harry zamrugał, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim tak emocjonalnego wyznania i może Lucjusz po prostu przypomniał sobie jak to było,gdy trzymał małego Draco w ramionach. Dziecko darło się wniebogłosy, ale było kompletnie jego. Do ochrony i kochania. I w odróżnieniu od Narcyzy – Draco był kimś kogo faktycznie wybrał do tego, aby był w jego życiu. Długo decydowali się na potomka. Nie chciał popędzać młodej żony, która nie była mu co prawda niechętna, ale noszenie dziecka człowieka, którego się nie kocha nie mogło należeć do łatwych. To Draco scementował ich związek. Narcyza kochała syna. On kochał syna i ta miłość mogła im wystarczyć do końca życia.  
Wątpił, aby Harry zrozumiał jak ważny Draco był w jego życiu. Jak wiele zmienił. Chłopakowi, który miał prawo poślubić kogo chciał i kochać według własnych upodobań – trudno byłoby wyjaśnić, że inni po prostu dostosowują się do tego, co oferuje im los.  
\- Wydajesz się tym oczarowany – powiedział w końcu Harry cicho i Lucjuszowi wydawało się nawet, że się przesłyszał.  
\- W moim życiu nie było wielu momentów, które mógłbym nazwać po prostu szczęśliwymi. Pamiętam doskonale każdy z nich – dodał i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nie są sami.  
Kiedy jednak spojrzał na Norwega, zdał sobie sprawę, że ten zaczyna już nawet pochrapywać. Nie był pewien kiedy mężczyzna zasnął, ale było mu to naprawdę na rękę.  
Harry wpatrywał się w swoją filiżankę i między nimi znowu zapanowała ta nieprzyjemna cisza pełna napięcia. Nigdy nie wiedział o czym myśli chłopak i chociaż naprawdę był dobrym teoretykiem, zdawało się, że nie potrafił nigdy trafić w sedno. Kiedyś brał Pottera za naiwnego Gryfona, ale te czasy odeszły. Harry myślał. Innymi kategoriami niż on, ale nie oznaczało to, że były gorsze.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo cieszyło cię, gdy urodził się Draco, dlaczego nie miałeś innych dzieci? – spytał chłopak i nagle zesztywniał. – Znaczy oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz odpowiadać…  
Gdyby Harry był jednym z czystokrwistych takie pytanie nie padłoby.  
\- Nie chcieliśmy więcej dzieci – przyznał Lucjusz.  
Narcyza nie miewała kochanków, a on nie przypatrywał się innym kobietom. To była niepisana umowa między nimi i dlatego wielu uważało, że kochali się ponad życie.  
Harry skinął głową, jakby uznawał tę odpowiedź za dobrą, a jednocześnie ramiona chłopaka, jakby obwisły. Normalnie wziąłby to za gest rezygnacji albo zawodu, nie bez powodu przyglądał się przez lata ludziom. Jednak to tak bardzo nie pasowało do Harry'ego Pottera, że niemal od razu wzbudziło jego podejrzenia.  
\- Wnuki powitam z radością. Nawet jeśli nie są krwią z naszej krwi i magią z naszej magii – poinformował chłopaka. – Granger nie musi się obawiać, że nie będą tutaj mile widziani. Draco dokonuje swoich własnych wyborów, a chociaż jestem od ciebie starszy, nie jestem antyczny. Wiem, że świat ruszył naprzód.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z rozchylonymi w proteście ustami.  
\- Oczywiście wiem, że nie uważasz mnie za staruszka. Inaczej nasze spotkanie u Amelii nie skończyłoby się tak jak się skończyło – dodał całkiem sugestywnie, wiedząc, że powinien nawiązywać jak najczęściej do ich wspólnej nocy.  
Potter jej nie żałował. Widział to w oczach chłopaka. Jednocześnie jednak odcinał się od tego wszystkiego, zapewne przez nieporozumienie, do którego Lucjusz sam doprowadził. A przecież nawet teraz Harry nie mówił ani słowa na ten temat, jakby chciał zachować ich wspólną tajemnicę nawet teraz. Jednak jego słowa wywarły odpowiednie wrażenie, sądząc po tym rumieńcu, który pojawił się na policzkach chłopaka.

ooo

Kiedy Draco pojawił się w końcu w kominku, Harry miał ochotę ukręcić mu głowę. Chłopak był jednak spocony i tak zaaferowany, że postanowił odpuścić mu ten jeden raz. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Lucjusz poinformował go, że akceptuje dzieci Hermiony. Może oficjalnie uważał go za jej opiekuna i rozmawiali jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną o przyszłości młodych. Nie potrafiło go to jednak bawić, bo nie po raz pierwszy zauważył jak wiele emocji kłębiło się pod tą z pozoru chłodną powłoką.  
Halldor ocknął się dokładnie wtedy, gdy Draco pojawił się z powrotem w ich salonie. Musieli się zbierać. Zagraniczni goście Lucjusza nie powinni ich widywać prywatnie razem. Część dworu została specjalnie dostosowana do ich potrzeb i odcięte skrzydło miało własną jadalnię, zapewne czekali jednak na gospodarza.  
\- Dziękuję za tę gościnę – rzucił Harry, gdy Halldor ściskał dłoń Lucjusza.  
\- Moje drzwi zawsze stoją dla was otworem – odparł Malfoy i Harry nie był pewien czy te słowa były kierowane do Norwega czy do niego.  
A może po prostu do małej dziwnej rodziny, którą tworzyli z Hermioną. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc skinął tylko głową, nie mogąc nie myśleć o tym, że Lucjusz nie chciał mieć więcej dzieci. Oczywiście powinien był się tego spodziewać. Mężczyźni tacy jak Malfoy, gdy czegoś chcieli – po prostu po to sięgali. I mieli z Narcyzą dostatecznie wiele czasu, aby począć kolejnego potomka, ale się nigdy nie zdecydowali. Może faktycznie były to kwestie majątkowe. Draco nie musiał się dzielić pieniędzmi z nikim.

ooo

Posiadłość Amelii była wypełniona po brzegi ludźmi, których nawet nie znał. Najwyraźniej Minister zwołała jedno z tych nudnych spotkań, gdzie pomniejsi urzędnicy zdawali jej relację ze swoich prac. Nigdy nie brał w czymś podobnych udziału, ponieważ to była czysta strata czasu. Najważniejsze departamenty składały sprawozdania przed Wizengamotem, ponieważ potrzebowały funduszy na dalszą działalność.  
Amelia wstała na jego powitanie i odesłała swojego sekretarza machnięciem dłoni. Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi, a jego chód dziwnie przypominał kroki stawiane przez Boota.  
\- Masz Niewymownego tak blisko siebie? – spytał zaskoczony.  
Amelia wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Któż w tych czasach nie ma? – odbiła piłeczkę.  
Boot kręcący się po jego posiadłości przestał mu się nagle podobać. Chłopak był zabawny, ale trzymanie go na dłuższą metę przy sobie nie wchodziło w grę. Mogli się jednak wymieniać informacjami, o ile Niewymowny miał na tyle oleju w głowie.  
\- Nie będę udawać, że twoja wizyta mnie nie zaskoczyła – zaczęła Amelia ostrożnie, odkładając okulary na biurko.  
Lucjusz spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Nie było normalnym dla Malfoya, aby wycofywać się z zawartych umów, ale byli przyjaciółmi dostatecznie długo.  
\- Zastanawia mnie jedna kwestia – podjął ostrożnie bez pytania zajmując jeden z foteli. – Nie dziękuję – odparł, gdy zaproponowała mu kieliszek brandy.  
\- Szczyt? – spytała wprost.  
\- Nasze sprawy prywatne – odparł. – Które nie są prywatne. Nie działam z twojego polecenia, ale z ramienia Wizengamotu podczas tych rozmów, ponieważ nie chcieliśmy, aby wyglądało na to, że znowu Minister ma wielką władzę. Zastanawia mnie czy nasze małżeństwo nie utrudni nam paradoksalnie tego, co chcemy osiągnąć – dodał i uważnie badał jej reakcję.  
Amelia zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się otwarcie. Nie był jednak otwartą księgą. Jego obiekcje miały podstawy. Już wcześniej zastanawiał się jak oddzielić ich życie zawodowe od prywatnego i nie wydawało mu się to kłopotem. Nie miało być łatwo, ale nikt tego nie obiecywał. Wiedział, że Amelia miała podobne zdanie na ten temat.  
\- Draco zainteresował się Hermioną. Czyżby rodzinie Malfoy przestał być potrzebny sojusznik? – spytała ciekawie Minister.  
\- Wiesz, że popieram cię niezależnie od tego czy sfinalizujemy ślub czy nie – westchnął Lucjusz. – I nie chodzi o Draco – dodał.  
Amelia pokiwała głową, jakby tego się już domyśliła.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedziała tylko, wzruszając ramionami. –Wiem, że jak na polityka daję ci fatalną odpowiedź, ale po prostu nie wiem, Lucjuszu. Wiesz, że świat przechodzi dynamiczne przemiany i wiem, że poradzilibyśmy sobie z oskarżeniami o to, że Ministerstwo wpływa na Wizengamot czy odwrotnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę również z tego, że rozmawiam nie tylko z członkiem Rady, ale przyszłym Przewodniczącym – ciągnęła dalej. – Przeszliśmy dostatecznie wiele razem, abym również wiedziała, że próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie wątpliwości, ponieważ sam podjąłeś już decyzję. Wiele ułatwiłoby mi, gdybyś po prostu powiedział co postanowiłeś. Nie dla połączenia naszych majątków. Nie dla wspólnych rządów? Czemu mówisz dokładnie 'nie'?  
Lucjusz poczuł jak kąciki jego ust drgają.  
\- Dobry polityk nie używa słowa 'nie' – przypomniał jej i Amelia również się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Nie jestem dobrym politykiem, dlatego potrzebuję ciebie – przyznała szczerze. – I chcę twojego wsparcia, ponieważ bez niego i twoich informacji Ministerstwo runie jak domek z kart. Wiesz w jakiej sytuacji zostawił nas Knot i zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że czarodziejskie społeczeństwo może nam nie ufać, ale potrzebują nas. I wiesz, że nie możemy pozwolić, aby wszystko poszło na marne.  
\- Chcesz grać w otwarte karty? – upewnił się.  
\- Z tobą zawsze. Nie jestem graczem twojego kalibru, ale wypróbuj mnie – rzuciła zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
Lucjusz nie musiał zastanawiać się długo nad odpowiedzią. W zasadzie decyzja została już dawno podjęta, ale jego malfoyowa dusza podpowiadała mu, że odbieranie sobie planu awaryjnego w postaci Amelii nie było dobre. Harry mógł go nigdy nie zechcieć. To było nawet całkiem prawdopodobne. A jednak nie potrafił postąpić inaczej.  
\- Nie chcę małżeństwa z rozsądku – powiedział krótko.  
Amelia nie kryła nawet swojego zaskoczenia.  
\- Potrafię to uszanować – odparła i rozluźniła się odrobinę. – Rozumiem, że to nie zmienia nic pomiędzy nami, prawda? – upewniła się jeszcze.  
\- Dalej zamierzam nadwerężać piwniczkę twojego zmarłego męża – przyznał bez żenady.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i sądził, że to spotkanie jest zakończone, ale Amelia przyglądała mu się badawczo. Jeśli chciała jednak więcej odpowiedzi – nie zamierzał ich jej podarować od tak.  
\- Jak sądzisz? Jak przebiegną rozmowy? – spytała w końcu. – Słyszałam pogłoski, że Norwedzy zainteresowali się Harrym.  
\- Niewymowny cię obserwuje czy to ty wykorzystujesz Niewymownego? – prychnął rozbawiony.  
\- Nie trudno było zauważyć fascynację Harry'ego tym młodszym z Mistrzów. Odkąd przyznał otwarcie, że jest homoseksualny, martwiłam się o tego chłopaka, Lucjuszu. Czy Norwedzy są problemem? – spytała wprost.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien. Wczoraj rozmawiałem z jednym z nich. Twierdzą, że chcieli nas tylko poznać. Zaproponują, aby na ich ziemiach utworzono naszą ambasadę. Harry nie zgadza się jednak na wyjazd z Wielkiej Brytanii i chyba musimy podziękować za to Granger – poinformował ją. – Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze o nich usłyszymy, ale na razie martwiłbym się bardziej Francuzami.  
\- Porozmawiam z ich Ministrem, ale wątpię, aby cokolwiek do niego dotarło – westchnęła.  
Lucjusz podniósł się ze swojego fotela, ale Amelia złapała go za nadgarstek zanim dotarł do drzwi.  
\- Jeżeli cię to uspokoi… Chyba pierwsza wycofałabym się, gdyby to zaszło za daleko – poinformowała go Amelia. – Jest dobrze tak jak jest – dodała.


	26. Chapter 26

Bliźniaki były mniejsze niż się spodziewał. W zasadzie jednak nigdy nie widział dzieci tuż po narodzinach, więc może odnosił mylne wrażenie, że poród zaczął się za wcześnie. Dla niego zawsze byłoby za wcześnie. I kiedy widział Hermionę leżącą na łóżku z dziećmi w obu rękach – nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, które od dobrych kilku miesięcy zamieszkiwało jego ciało. Jego też czekał poród i miał być zdany tylko na przyjaciółkę. Nie wątpił, że tajemnicę będą musieli zachować przed Draco, ale Hermiona nie wydawała się w ogóle tym poruszona.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał.  
Miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie został pomóc jej w tak ciężkich chwilach. Jednak to ona go przegoniła. Miała też całkiem silne argumenty, z którymi nie mógł wygrać. Czuł jak magia była niestabilna w całym domu nawet teraz. Fundamenty nie zostały uszkodzone, bo Hermiona nie była aż tak potężna, ale z pewnością posiadłość Blacków miała dochodzić do siebie przez pewien czas. Zastanawiał się czy przyjdzie jemu rodzić w jakiejś przypadkowej szopie. Nie chciał zniszczyć swojego domu, chociaż posiadłość rodowa Potterów coraz bardziej go do siebie przyciągała. Chciał się tam przeprowadzić, gdy jakoś uda mu się wyjść na prostą. I tak był zmuszony do utrzymywania jej, co pochłaniało sporo jego zarobków i odbiło się mocno na skrytce w Gringotcie.  
Gdyby Hermiona miała zamieszkać z nim na stałe i pojawiłoby się jeszcze jedno dziecko – potrzebowaliby miejsca. Dolina Godryka ze swoim ogrodem nadawałaby się do tego znakomicie. Gdzieś w tle jednak majaczyła mu sylwetka Draco i sądził, że młody Malfoy będzie miał w tej kwestii jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, chociaż ewidentnie zmęczona miała problem z utrzymaniem oczu otwartych. Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie odświeżające na pokój, ale jej twarz błyszczała od potu, a pozlepiane włosy wołały o kąpiel. Usiadł na krześle i podniósł pozostawioną przez kogoś szmatkę. Przetarł Hermionie twarz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Dzieciaki były piękne, ale jej rumieńce dawno przeszły etap, gdy były zdrowe i dodające urody.  
\- Zmęczona – przyznała i ziewnęła.  
Skinął głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Halldor wrócił do swojego pokoju i zwalił się na łóżko. Nie był pijany, ale potrzebował czasu, aby wytrzeźwieć.  
\- Na kogo patrzę? – spytał ostrożnie.  
Uzdrowiciel, który minął go w drzwiach, wcisnął mu w dłoń notatki, krzycząc, że spieszy się do kolejnego porodu. Harry wątpił też, aby Draco pojawił się zbyt wcześnie. Chłopak wyglądał na śmierć na nogach. Jeśli Lucjusz miał rację, magia jego syna przeszła sporą próbę. Nigdy nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego na głos, ale młody Malfoy miał w sobie sporą moc.  
Cud narodzin na pewno miał swój urok, ale wymagał takich pokładów energii, że Harry nawet nie pytał Draco jak bardzo jest zmęczonym. Malfoy zresztą udał się do swojej sypialni, gdy tylko go poinformował, że jest już po wszystkim.  
\- Septimus Severus Granger-Weasley – powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając wymownie na dziecko w swojej prawej. – Lucretia Narcyza Granger-Weasley – dodała, zerkając na swoje lewe ramię.  
I Harry zamarł. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale sądził, że Hermiona nosi dwóch synów.  
\- Hm? – wyrwało mu się.  
Jego przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Nie wszystkie czary są nieomylne – powiedziała mu radośnie. – Draco jeszcze nie wie, ale te imiona po prostu mi się podobają. I jeśli się dobrze zastanowisz to Lu-Na też nie brzmi najgorzej – dodała, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.  
Lovegood zapewne będzie wniebowzięta. Harry nie był do końca pewien czy Molly również, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że pierwsze imiona bliźniaków były żywcem wzięte z drzewa genealogicznego Weasleyów. I nie był jakoś wstrząśnięty. Nie wiedział tylko, że jego przyjaciółka postanowi uhonorować dwójkę ludzi, którzy dla ich zwycięstwa zrobili tak wiele.  
Nie wiedział co powiedzieć – ponownie. Miał ochotę ją przytulić, ale jej ramiona były pełne. Nie mieli również rodzin, które odciążyłyby ich w godzinach pracy, a wątpił czy jest ich stać na opiekunki. Pozostawali przyjaciele, których dość mocno podzieliły obie rozprawy sądowe. Część z nich uważała, że oboje z Hermioną – przez swoją ambicję potraktowali Rona jak zbędny balast. Weasley był najmniej rozpoznawalnym z ich trójki, chociaż Harry nigdy tego nie rozumiał. Ron miał szerokie ramiona i odpowiedni wzrost – mógł być kimkolwiek. Nawet modelem dla 'Czarownicy'. To on był tym chudym, niedożywianym z dzieciństwie, niskim chłopakiem z blizną na czole. A jednak jego sława nie malała – z czego wcale nie był zadowolony.  
Hermiona stanowiła całkiem inną kategorię. Nie widział w niej słabych stron. Doskonała naukowiec, doskonała Niewymowna. A i Rada Wizengamotu nie miała jej nic do zarzucenia. Hermiona po prostu do mistrzostwa doprowadzała wszystko za co się zabrała.  
\- Będziesz wspaniałą matką – powiedział jej z pewnością w głosie.  
Spojrzała na niego trochę zaskoczona, jakby nie spodziewała się akurat tego.  
\- Po prostu – głos utknął mu w gardle.  
Struny nie chciały współpracować, a krtań się zaciskała. Nigdy nie był dobry w tych emocjonalnych sprawach. Nie wiedział też kiedy ostatnim razem płakali – tak po prostu. Hermiona miała dwójkę dzieci. Jakoś ten fakt nie uderzał go tak mocno, gdy oboje nosiła pod sercem. Może nie wiedział jak wiele to zmieni i cokolwiek sobie wyobrażał – to po prostu nie miało porównania.  
Hermiona nie wyglądała na przytłoczoną, ale coś w jej wzroku pojawiło się bardziej tkliwego. I dlatego chciał być silny dla niej, ale nie potrafił. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę Lucretię, ale się zawahał. Nigdy nie trzymał w rękach tak małego dziecka. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że dziewczynkę mógłby upuścić. Jego ręce nagle wydawały się jak z waty.  
\- Weź ją, Harry. Wtedy będziemy mogli potrzymać się za ręce – poinformowała go Hermiona spokojnie.  
\- Potrzymać się za ręce – powtórzył trochę tępo.  
\- Tak jak wtedy, gdy szliśmy do Hogwartu i ustawili nas w rzędach parami. Szedłeś z Ronem, ale ja trzymałam za rękę jakąś Krukonkę – przyznała Hermiona. – To jest naprawdę przyjemne uczucie, gdy ktoś jest tutaj obok i przeżywa to samo.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i uniósł Lucretię tuląc ją do siebie. Dziecko pachniało czystością.  
Kiedy Zgredek wpuścił Draco kilka godzin później, Harry nadal siedział na krześle z niemowlęciem, które zasnęło. Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy zobaczył ich złączone palce. Hermiona przyciskała do piersi Septimusa, ale nawet na moment nie puściła jego dłoni. Jak przez ostatnie lata, które wydawały się wiecznością.

ooo

Od porodu Granger minęło kilka dni i Lucjusz nawet nie był zaskoczony, że Draco nie wybierał się na bal. To byłaby doskonała okazja dla jego jedynaka, aby nawiązał nareszcie kontakty z Ministerstwem na poziomie, na którym powinien. Draco jednak wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany Granger i było w tym coś poruszającego. Lucjusz nigdy nie sądził, że uda im się przeżyć tę wojnę, jednak żył – podobnie jak jego syn. I dzieci Granger mógł uznać częściowo za swoje wnuki. Jego ojciec zapewne przewracał się w grobie na samą myśl o tym, że Draco zadawał się rozwódką, ale ze wszystkich rówieśników jego syna – Granger posiadała rozum i urodę. Nigdy nie można było o nim powiedzieć, że nie szanował kobiet – miały zdolności, które przewyższały ich możliwość przewidywania. Narcyza na ten przykład nigdy nie była dobra w zaklęciach, ale dla Draco była w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tyle magii, że z powodzeniem znalazłaby sama miejsce w Wizengamocie, gdyby testy Rady przebiegały w czasie, gdy ich jedyne dziecko byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie.  
Harry pojawił się w jego domu punktualnie – tak jak się umawiali – i chociaż wyglądał na zmęczonego, jego oczy błyszczały. Czarodziejska szata, którą miał na sobie, wyglądała na rozmiar za małą. Chłopak ostatnimi czasy przybrał kilka kilogramów, ale w zasadzie brak ruchu dawał się we znaki każdemu z Radnych. Bradley był posiadaczem rekordowej liczby podbródków, o których 'Prorok' rozpisywał się z prawdziwą przyjemnością.  
Potter jednak wydawał się cały czas aktywny. Jego maratony pomiędzy piętrami stały się legendarne. Odkąd Granger urodziła – on stał się jedynym fundamentem reformy, a wielu chciało mu utrudnić prace, więc musiał do archiwum schodzić sam.  
\- Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze – powiedział Lucjusz, podając chłopakowi filiżankę herbaty.  
Sam wolał wino przed imprezami tego typu, ale nigdy nie dyskutował z fetyszami innych. Jeśli Harry wystrzegał się alkoholu, zapewne miał powód i z czasem wyznałby mu go. Rozmawiali naprawdę na wiele tematów i chciał zdobyć pełne zaufanie chłopaka, co nie było takie proste. Zawsze łatwiej Harry'emu było się otworzyć, gdy Lucjusz już coś podejrzewał – jak w przypadku niestabilnej magii, z którą Potter walczył przez pewien czas. Moc tak wielka trudna była do ujarzmienia.  
\- Dziękuję, Lucjusz. Sam prezentujesz się nienagannie – odparł chłopak i brzmiało to tak formalnie jak tylko mogło.  
Harry zapewne sądził, że jego komplement był wliczony w koszty spotkania. A chłopak naprawdę prezentował się cudownie. Jego włosy były świeżo podcięte i Granger nareszcie je ujarzmiła. Zniknęły okulary, zakrywające te piękne oczy. Potter był przystojnym mężczyzną, gdy nie wyglądał na przestraszonego nieśmiałego chłopaka.  
A ten rumieniec, który teraz się pojawił na jego twarzy tylko dodawał mu uroku.  
\- Jak się czuje Hermiona? – spytał Lucjusz.  
\- Wypoczęła – odparł krótko Harry. To dziwne, ale nie sądziłem, że będzie tak…  
Lucjusz czekał, aż chłopak dokończy.  
\- Że będzie tak cudownie. Dzieci płaczą prawie cały czas, Lavender przyszła nas odwiedzić, podobnie jak Luna i czasem mam wrażenie, że brakuje tylko rodziców Hermiony. Nie rozmawiamy o nich – dodał szybko Harry. – Nie, to zabrzmiało źle. Nie narzekam na płacz w nocy. W zasadzie to jest miła odmiana od ciszy, którą przeważnie mieliśmy w domu. Pytałeś czemu nie przeprowadziłem się do posiadłości moich przodków. Prawda jest taka, że tam otaczałaby mnie cisza. Dolina Godryka jest idealna do wychowywania rodziny i…  
\- Teraz ją masz – dokończył za niego Lucjusz, rozumiejąc doskonale w czym tkwił problem.  
Harry skinął głową, a potem wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Ale ja tutaj rozprawiam o pieluchach, a tymczasem co słychać w wielkim świecie? – spytał chłopak z nutką humoru w głosie.  
Lucjusz nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Amelia będzie chciała dzisiaj porozmawiać z Francuzami. Nasza obecność będzie mile widziana – poinformował Harry'ego.  
Pierwszy raz zdradził plany Amelii i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego to robił. Z zasady chronił przyjaciół tylko im podając jakiekolwiek informacje, ale Harry'emu należało się ostrzeżenie z wyprzedzeniem. Ta rozmowa nie będzie należeć do przyjemnych.  
\- Och, no tak – odparł Potter. – Zaprosiłeś mnie po to, żeby mnie mieć na oku? – spytał chłopak, obserwując go uważnie.  
\- Nie, to wyskoczyło w ostatniej chwili. Przeważnie robię dla Amelii takie rzeczy. Po śmierci jej męża, jej sytuacja nie była najlepsza – przyznał Lucjusz, chociaż tłumaczenie się Harry'emu nie miało sensu.  
Nie robił w końcu niczego złego. Harry jednak wpatrywał się w niego ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Sytuacja kobiet nie była najlepsza – przypomniał mu Lucjusz. – A Francuzi nie należą do tej rozwojowej społeczności.  
\- Sądzisz, że zignorują Amelię? – spytał z pewną obawą Harry.  
\- Jeśli tak, zignorują głos czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa Wielkiej Brytanii, a nie radziłbym im tego robić. Nasze rodziny mają kontakty. Nie każdy z delegacji jest w stanie się z nimi zmierzyć. Podobnie jak z mocą sfery. Zmiany polityczne w naszym kraju mogą zapoczątkować zmiany na całym świecie. I prawdę powiedziawszy mam taką nadzieję – przyznał Lucjusz. – Obawiają się tego, więc będą próbowali to zastopować wszelkimi sposobami. Jeśli spróbują cię przekupić, nie bądź zaskoczony.  
Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się naprawdę wysoko.  
\- Oczywiście cię nie znają. Sądzą, że jesteś rozsądny w ich kategoriach – ciągnął Lucjusz przednio rozbawiony.  
Nie mógł się doczekać, gdy delegacja francuska stanie twarzą w twarz z Harrym Potterem – czarodziejem tak nieskazitelnym, że stawiał w wątpliwość moralność samego Merlina. Potter bywał tak niewinny, że mógł przegapić subtelną propozycję łapówki. I Lucjusz nie zamierzał chłopaka bronić – chciał po prostu zobaczyć na własne oczy jak Francuzi próbują sobie poradzić z Harrym.  
\- Wolę być rozsądny w swoich kategoriach – rzucił chłopak, a jego oczy błysnęły czymś złowrogim.  
\- Nie wątpiłem w to ani przez chwilę – przyznał Lucjusz. – Chyba czas się zbierać. Zamówiłem połączenie do Amelii – dodał, odkładając kieliszek na stolik.  
Harry wstał pospiesznie ze swojego fotela, a czarodziejska szata zaszemrała z kontakcie z dywanem. Chłopak ewidentnie nie potrafił się w niej poruszać. Jego chód był ciężki i niepewny, jakby jego środek ciężkości zmienił się kompletnie.  
\- W zasadzie żałuję, że zwróciłem ci uwagę na czarodziejskie tradycje. Te smokingi i garnitury podkreślały twoją sylwetkę – rzucił mimochodem Lucjusz.  
Potter spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.

ooo

Harry przypomniał sobie od razu dlaczego nie cierpiał przyjęć. Amelia przywitała ich tuż koło kominka i nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować. Miała być przyszłą żoną Lucjusza i chociaż oboje tego nie ogłosili, Harry czuł, że ta wiedza nakładała na niego pewien obowiązek. Amelię traktował z przyjaźnią od lat i kobieta nie chciała dla niego niczego więcej prócz szczęścia. Może trochę próbowała go kierować na tory, które uznała dla niego za właściwe, ale to wypływało z troski o niego.  
I teraz czuł jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Widział jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, gdy pojawił się z Lucjuszem i czuł, że musi jakoś zareagować.  
\- Lord Malfoy był tak dobry, że postanowił mnie ratować przed tymi wszystkimi harpiami – rzucił, uśmiechając się jak najszczerzej mógł.  
Możliwe, że mu to nie wyszło, bo brwi Amelii uniosły się tylko wyżej. A potem kobieta spojrzała ze szczerym zainteresowaniem w stronę niewzruszonego jak zawsze Lucjusza.  
\- Prawdziwy rycerz na białym koniu, czyż nie? – spytała Minister.  
\- Przecież mnie znasz – westchnął Lucjusz i zapanowało między nimi dziwne napięcie.  
Harry nigdy nie radził sobie w takich sytuacjach. Przeważnie nie wychwytywał drugiego dna rozmów i może tak było lepiej, bo teraz gdy wiedział nareszcie co jest grane – wcale nie było mu lepiej. Nie chciał zdradzać zaufania Amelii, ale z drugiej strony przyjaźń z Lucjuszem była dla niego ważna. Nie chciał zrywać kontaktu z Malfoyem teraz, gdy tak dobrze się dogadywali. Mieli współpracować zapewne do końca swojego życia, a biorąc pod uwagę sytuację Hermiony i Draco – w interesie wszystkich leżało to ciche porozumienie.  
Lucjusz zresztą zdawał się ostatnio chcieć wyjaśnić wszystkie nieścisłości między nimi. Żartował nawet z ich wspólnej nocy, więc ten temat należało przenieść do 'rzeczy mniej ważnych'. Harry czuł, że nie musi się już tak pilnować i szczerze powiedziawszy – ulżyło mu.  
\- Delegacja norweska skorzystała z propozycji Kingsleya i przenieśli się specjalnymi świstoklikami. Nie mają zbyt wielu artefaktów i magicznych przedmiotów u siebie. Byli zachwyceni – powiedziała Amelia, zmieniając nagle temat.  
\- Będziemy musieli pomyśleć nad nawiązaniem stałego kontaktu. Separacja Norwegii nie jest tylko ich problemem – dodał Harry, ponieważ zastanawiał się nad tym od dłuższego czasu.  
Pokłady magii na tamtym pierwotnym terenie musiały być silne, skoro mężczyźni w ciąży nie byli nowością. Oczywiście stanowili odrębną grupę – Mistrzów, ale to nie wywoływało takiego szoku jak w pozostałej części Europy. Gdyby udało się zjednać ku sobie obie kultury, mieli szansę na długofalową współpracę. Hermiona była bardziej niż zainteresowana rytuałami, które Norwedzy odprawiali podczas ich wspólnych posiłków. Harry po jedzeniu z dodatkiem magii czuł się o wiele lepiej, a jego przyjaciółka podobno przeszła przez poród bezproblemowo. Cały ich dom był teraz nasączony nieskomplikowaną, pierwotną magią, która nieantagonistycznie współgrała z zaklęciami jego, Hermiony i Hespera. Jakby czary Norwegów dopasowały się ich potrzeb. I to było ciekawe zjawisko – na pewno warte zbadania.  
Wielka Brytania mogłaby zaoferować swoich aurorów oraz nauczycieli. Mistrzowie Eliksirów zapewne z chęcią eksperymentowaliby z tamtejszą florą i fauną. Snape zapewne już pakowałby walizki.  
\- Na szczycie są tylko obserwatorami, ale musimy pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Francuzi uznali ich za teren neutralny i chyba chcą ich podbić – poinformował Amelię, ponieważ Halldor, chociaż był rozbawiony wyperfumowanym fircykiem, jednak słuchał każdego uważnie.  
A oni musieli przedstawić bardziej intratną propozycję. Strata wschodnich rubieży nie wchodziła w grę w czasach, gdy poszukiwali pozostałych na wolności śmierciożerców. Nie chcieli, aby transfer poszukiwanych odbywał się pod ich okiem z Francji do Norwegii.  
Harry zamarł, gdy dostrzegł Ginny z Deanem Thomasem. Jego była dziewczyna nie wspomniała, że się pojawi, ale z drugiej strony byli już po etapie, gdy uprzedzali się wzajemnie. Prasa i tak była zainteresowana bardziej szczytem i ustawami niż jego romansem zakończonym ponad pół roku wcześniej. Dean zresztą o wiele lepiej nadawał się na bożyszcze tłumów. Jego szata była idealnie skrojona i podkreślała tylko szerokie ramiona. Harry nie pierwszy raz czuł się jak wieszak, który przytył, ale w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu.  
\- Doskonale – powiedziała Amelia, gdy zaklęcie poinformowało ją o kolejnych zbliżających się przez kominek gościach. – Porozmawiamy, gdy tylko znajdziemy chwilę. Na osobności – rzuciła o wiele ciszej, witając się z wystrojoną w drogą suknię kobietą.  
Harry nie zwracał jednak na nie uwagi. Lucjusz ujął go pod ramię i poprowadził w stronę gości. Dłoń mężczyzny była ciepła, wydawała się niemal gorąca. A dotykali się przez dobre dwie warstwy materiału. A jednak czuł jego palce, siłę i pewność, z którą Lucjusz wymijał poszczególnych pomniejszych urzędników. Kilku członków Wizengamotu skinęło im głową, więc Harry odpowiedział tym samym, zastanawiając się czy wylądują ze Swingwoodem, który przyczaił się w rogu sali. Przewodniczący obserwował zebranych swoimi wyblakłymi, ale nadal cholernie inteligentnymi oczami. Był sam, co Harry'ego nie dziwiło. Mężczyzna rzadko odsłaniał się na przyjęciach tego typu. Nigdy nie pozwalał do końca poznać swoim oponentom, kto jest jego zwolennikiem.  
\- Przyjęcie zapowiada się ciekawie – powiedział Lucjusz tak cicho, że Harry'emu wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Huh? – wyrwało mu się z ust.  
I po prostu wiedział, że nie będzie tutaj brylował, ale sądził, że jednak uda mu się nie zrobić z siebie idioty chociaż przez pięć minut. Lucjusz jeśli zauważył jego zmieszanie czy brak elokwencji – nie powiedział ani słowa, wpatrzony w przemieszane delegacje. Włosi trzymali się z dala od Terry'ego i Francuzów. Kingsley starał się zagadywać jakąś matronę, ale ona spoglądała na niego tak, jakby chciała odgryźć mu głowę.  
\- Próbował im wyjaśnić dlaczego wszystkie domy w okolicy są zabezpieczone tak mocno, że zaklęcia maskujące się dezaktywują. Pani de Moirselle nie do końca pojęła powagę sytuacji – odparł Lucjusz, spoglądając wymownie na tamtą dwójkę.  
\- Po cholerę komuś zaklęcia maskujące? – spytał Harry, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta zapewne używała ich jak 'Glamour'.  
Hermiona stroniła od ingerencji magii w swoją urodę, ale pamiętał ile tego Lavender potrafiła na siebie nałożyć w Hogwarcie. Parsknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i widział jak kącik ust Lucjusza unosi się lekko.  
\- Poza tym to w szóstym pokoleniu kuzynka Bellatriks – poinformował go Malfoy. – I oczywiście Narcyzy – dodał, jakby to nie było aż nazbyt oczywiste.  
Harry nie wiedział jak to skomentować. Muzyka ustała i członek magicznej orkiestry przygotowywał kolejny czar, który miał wprawić instrumenty w ruch. A cisza, która między nimi zapadła stała się aż nazbyt słyszalna.  
\- Hermiona postanowiła nazwać córkę Lucretia Narcyza, nie wiem czy Draco ci wspominał – rzucił, odchrząkując lekko.  
\- To bardzo miłe z jej strony. Draco bardzo mocno ją kochał – odparł Lucjusz. - Nie wiem tylko co Weasleyowie pomyślą o tym.  
\- Narcyza i Severus byli dwójką niedocenionych bohaterów – stwierdził Harry. – Nie wiem czy gdyby nie jej odwaga, wyszedłbym żywy z tamtego lasu.  
\- Wszystko co musiała zrobić to skłamać. A na tym polegało nasze zadanie od lat – odparł Lucjusz, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to faktycznie było tak proste. – Dziwię się, że jako bohater uważasz to za czyn godny – zakpił Lucjusz, ale nie było w tym ostrej nuty.  
Mężczyzna po prostu z niego żartował i Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Kłamstwo wypowiedziane w dobrą godzinę czasem jest sprawcą większego dobra, niż prawda powiedziana w złą – odparł spokojnie.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry nie potrafił się odprężyć, brak alkoholu w krwioobiegu tylko pogarszał jego sytuację. Ludzie podchodzili do nich, zamieniali kilka zdań, przez które długie minuty zastanawiał się z jakimi reperkusjami będą mieli do czynienia i odchodzili. Był dobry w podejmowaniu decyzji na 'tu i teraz', ale długofalowe konsekwencje przerastały go. I częściowo zaczynał się cieszyć, że Lucjusz nie opuszczał jego boku. Zaskakująco sporo członków Rady posiadało wolnych synów, wnuków czy siostrzeńców. Dziękował bogom, że ograniczali czas stręczenia do balów ministerialnych.  
Halldor wydawał się bawić wyśmienicie w towarzystwie dwóch Francuzów, ale Harry wyczuwał wyraźnie, że mężczyznę bardziej bawią starania obcej delegacji. Sam nie zamierzał posuwać się do tak podłych gierek. Miał zresztą do stracenia o wiele więcej niż każdy obecny tutaj na sali. Chciał zaufania Norwegów i stałego kontaktu. Najlepiej na gruncie prywatnym. Nawet byłby skłonny przyjąć posadę, którą mu nie tak znowu subtelnie zaproponowano. Wydawało mu się to jednak za wcześnie.  
Nie był pewien czy Hermiona zdecyduje się w końcu zacząć spotykać z Draco. A nawet jeśli – ten związek też mógł nie przetrwać. Zostawienie jej samej z dwójką dzieci nie wchodziło w grę. Chciał mieć swoją rodzinę pod ręką. Chciał się nimi opiekować i spędzać wspólnie święta. Czasy komórki pod schodami miały odejść w niepamięć. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.  
Nie utrzymywał kontaktu z Dursleyami, odkąd wuj powiedział całkiem szczerze co myśli o nim jako o bohaterze. Ciotka Petunia zresztą czekała tylko aż cała awantura się zakończy. Oddali nawet wszystkiego jego rzeczy – byle pozbyć się z domu magii. Mimo wszystko nie mógł nie zabezpieczyć budynku szczątkowymi zaklęciami. Śmierciożercy musieli znać jego stary adres, a wujostwo nie zasługiwało na śmierć z ich rąk.  
Lucjusz podał mu szklankę soku – czwartą już dzisiaj. Malfoy sam wypił kolejne dwa kieliszki wina i na tym poprzestał, sącząc w zamian wodę. Jego umysł musiał pozostać trzeźwy, szczególnie, gdy obserwowano ich tak uważnie. Wiedział, że nie spuszczają ich z oka choćby dalecy francuscy krewni ściganych śmierciożerców. Delegacja włoska wcale nie odnosiła się do nich z mniejszą niechęcią. Rumunów zapewne wstrząsnęła wieść o procesie jednego z Weasleyów, gdy na ich terytorium przebywał inny. I Harry nie zastanawiał się nawet jakie reperkusje dla Charliego czy Billa przyniesie skazanie Rona. Dowody były niepodważalne i prawda musiała zostać powiedziana, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że cała rodzina nie była winny idiotyzmu jednego z jej członków.  
I to chciał udowodnić wszystkim tym, którzy chcieli piętnować w przyszłości dzieci za noszenie nieprawidłowych nazwisk. Sam był jednym z nich – chociaż wydźwięk niosło z goła inny. Jednak nikt nie powinien być oceniany poprzez pryzmat czegoś, na co nie miał wpływu.  
Sądził zresztą, że przestanie być oceniany, gdy stanie się dorosły. W końcu domeną wieku powinna być wiedza i odpowiedzialność. A co za tym idzie i faktyczna dorosłość. Jednak widział z jakim niesmakiem Francuzi przyglądali się jego nieozdobionej niczym szacie. Nie przepadał za złotymi nićmi. Zresztą nie było go na nie stać. Nie miał sygnetów – prócz tego rodowego, który znalazła Hermiona w skrytce Gringotta, a którego nie odważył się założyć. Nie krzyczał biedą, ale różnice w posiadaniu były widoczne gołym okiem choćby w tym jak się nosił. Przepych balów Amelii przytłaczał go i nie czuł się wśród tych ludzi komfortowo.  
Nie miał wiedzy, pieniędzy ani koneksji. Jego rodzina nie żyła, a siedemdziesiąt pięć procent jego mózgu przebywało w domu świeżo po porodzie. Gdyby Hermiona tutaj była zapewne szeptaliby już na temat Bradleya i Bouforta. Nie ośmielił się jednak powiedzieć nic Lucjuszowi, bo mógł się mylić i nie chciał się ośmieszyć w oczach mężczyzny. Wydawało mu się jednak, że obaj członkowie Rady będą mocno przeciwni proponowanym przez niego i Hermionę zmianom.  
Mogli oczywiście liczyć na głosy każdej z kobiet, ale to mogło być za mało. Coraz częściej wydawało mu się, że nie docenili ilości kochanek i nieślubnych dzieci, które spłodzili czystokrwiści.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że tego balu nie otwieraliśmy tańcem – przyznał Harry, widząc, że Lucjusz zaczyna nerwowo stukać w swoją szklankę.  
\- Nudzisz się? – spytał mężczyzna wprost kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Lucjusz, do którego był przyzwyczajony, nie był tak bezpośredni. Nowy Lucjusz jednak był dość ujmujący.  
Harry nie wiedział jednak jak z nim postępować. Mężczyzna chciał chyba szczerości, ale odpowiedzi Harry'ego nie podobały się przeważnie nikomu.  
\- Najchętniej dorwałbym Francuzów i zakończył tę szopkę. Spędzimy cały wieczór czając się na ludzi, którzy nigdy nie trzymali różdżki poprawnie w dłoni – westchnął.  
Lucjusz roześmiał się zaskakująco głośno. I może to była część gry, bo zwrócono na nich powszechną uwagę. Oczy Malfoya nadal błyszczały, gdy uspokajał się po nagłych wybuchu, który zaskoczył wszystkich włącznie z Amelią. Harry instynktownie odebrał szklankę od mężczyzny i powąchał napój. Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, aby Lucjusza otruto.  
\- Nie dziwię się teraz dlaczego Voldemort nie miał szans – odparł Malfoy, spoglądając jednak nie na niego, ale kobietę, która zamarła w pół ruchu.  
Ta sama francuska arystokratka wcześniej rozmawiała z Kingsleyem. Daleka kuzynka Bellatriks i Narcyzy. Lucjusz najwyraźniej dawał jej w ten sposób do powiedzenia, że jej towarzystwo nie jest mile widziane. Wycofała się zresztą pospiesznie, powiewając przyciężką suknią.  
\- Nie zawsze wszystkich pokonasz magią – szepnął Malfoy, odwracając się plecami do tłumu.  
\- I bardzo tego żałuję – przyznał Harry.

ooo

Możliwe, że ich podsłuchano. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że ktoś rzucił na nich czar podsłuchujący. Nie byłoby to najdziwniejszą rzeczą, która spotkała go podczas takiego balu. Amelia czekała na nich na korytarzu i kiedy dołączyli – delegacja francuska żegnała się z Minister w zaskakująco pokojowych nastrojach. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zrozumieli go w ten sposób, że w pojedynkę zamierza najechać ich kraj. Oczywiście Wizengamot byłby oficjalnie przeciwny, ale Lucjusz zapewne pod stołem dostarczyłby mu potrzebne informacje, adresy.  
Harry nienawidził polityki.  
\- Wychodzą za wcześnie – wyszeptał Lucjusz.  
Faktycznie większość pozostałych gości dopiero zaczynała się dobrze bawić. Włosi nareszcie rozluźnili się i wyluzowali, czego nie można było niestety powiedzieć o Terrym. Niewymowny rozglądał się wokół niespokojnie i może chodziło jedynie o to, że aurorzy nie stali na swoich miejscach. Harry znał rozmieszczenie członków ochrony oraz czarodziejów, którzy zostali zaproszeni na bal, a nieoficjalnie byli naprawdę świetni w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią jeszcze w hogwarckich czasach. Pewnie nikt nie kojarzył z tymi nazwiskami Lovegoodów, ale Luna potrafiła zadziwić niejednego.  
Kiedy jednak na balu nastąpiło rozluźnienie, każdy poszedł w swoją drogę. I chociaż Kingsley raz na jakiś czas zganiał aurorów pod okna – oni naturalnie migrowali w stronę stołów z jedzeniem.  
\- To oficjalny afront? – spytał Harry ciekawie.  
Dotąd nie zwracał uwagi na podobne szczegóły, ale rzuciło mu się w oczy, że Francuzi rozmawiali tylko z niektórymi członkami Rady.  
\- Jeśli to miała być demonstracja siły, zaskoczą się – odparł wzdychając. – Bradley wysłał kwiaty Hermionie z zapewnieniem poparcia dla ustawy. To znaczy Lady Bradley, ale od razu widać kto w tej rodzinie ma głos w radzie faktycznie.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony, co sprawiło mu niemałą satysfakcję.  
\- Chyba łatwiej im tak kłamać. On lawiruje i udaje ważnego, podczas, gdy ona pociąga za sznurki – dodał, nie patrząc już w stronę Malfoya.  
Amelia spojrzała na nich sugestywnie, gdy Francuzi wchodzili do jej kominka kolejno. A potem jej wzrok powędrował w stronę sali i to musiało coś znaczyć, bo Lucjusz złapał go za łokieć i poprowadził w tamtą stronę.  
\- Zatańczymy? – spytał Malfoy jednocześnie wprowadzając w życie największy koszmar Harry'ego.  
\- Eee… Nie dziękuję - powiedział pospiesznie, ale Lucjusz chyba nie spodziewał się odmowy, bo byli już w półobrocie i Harry poczuł jak ramiona mężczyzny obejmują go pewnie, prowadząc na środek sali.  
Wszyscy się na nich gapili – tego był pewien, więc starał się skupić na Lucjuszu, co nie było najłatwiejsze, bo mężczyzna patrzył na niego. I Harry nie nawiązywał z ludźmi zbyt często kontaktu wzrokowego. Większość sądziła, że w jego własnych oczach czai się śmierć, co było śmieszne. Tęczówki Lucjusza też miały żywy kolor, gdy magia przejmowała nad nim kontrolę. Po prostu moc Harry'ego buzowała pod jego skórą ciągle.  
Starał się rozluźnić, ale kiepsko mu to wychodziło i w końcu nadepnął Lucjuszowi na palec. Zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale Malfoy prowadził dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie umiem tańczyć – wyjaśnił bezradnie.  
O ile podczas Balu Zimowego w Hogwarcie otwarcie imprezy było dla niego katorgą, wtedy przynajmniej jego ciało należało do niego. Teraz wszystko było nie tak. Jego stopy nie stały tak pewnie na ziemi, punkt ciężkości został przeniesiony lekko do tyłu, a co najgorsze – bał się, że gdy podejdzie bliżej do Lucjusza, ten wyczuje, że jego brzuch się zaokrąglił. Hermiona pocieszała go, że to i tak niewiele, ale on wiedział lepiej. I nie chciał ryzykować. A już na pewno nie zamierzał czytać w 'Proroku' artykułów o tym, że przytył ze smutku w samotności.  
Jak na zawołanie pojawiły się błyski fleszy, które na chwilę go oślepiły. I Lucjusz objął go mocniej, stabilizując w kolejnym półobrocie. Harry nie wiedział nawet co tańczą, ale Malfoy był tak pewny siebie, że pewnie pokrywał jego niedoskonałości.  
\- A jednak to robisz – powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz. – Nie zastanawiaj się, gdzie stawiasz stopy. Poprowadzę cię – obiecał mu Malfoy.  
\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – przyznał Harry niemal od razu, czując, że jego policzki płoną.  
I wiedział jakie zdjęcia ukażą się w 'Proroku'. Oczywiście Lucjusz zapewne wyśmieje doniesienia o tym, że Harry Potter się w nim zadurzył, ale Hermiona nie da mu żyć. Już na wiadomość o tym, że Lucjusz zaprosił go na bal, zareagowała jak na deklarację zainteresowania. I czekał tylko, aż sytuacja z bliźniakami wyklaruje się na tyle mocno, aby powiedzieć jej, że Lucjusz jest w zasadzie zajęty. Nie chciał dodawać tego na jakich zasadach Malfoyowie żenili się. To byłyby tylko niepotrzebne nerwy, a sprawa kompletnie nie dotyczyła Draco. Dla niej byłaby to tylko dodatkowa wymówka dlaczego powinna potrzymać chłopaka na dystans jeszcze przez jakiś czas.  
\- Ufasz mi? – spytał Lucjusz i wydawał się naprawdę ciekawy odpowiedzi.  
Jakby nie znał jej od pewnego czasu. Harry nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ale chciał w poczet nich zaliczyć Malfoya. Skrycie liczył na to, że kiedyś będą na tyle blisko, że zaczną wpadać z dzieciakami na niedzielne obiadki. Może kiedy jego syn lub córka byliby na tyle duzi, zdradziłby im ich własne pochodzenie. Wiedział jak ważne było, aby usłyszeli o tym od niego. Sam był trzymany w mroku przez całe swoje dzieciństwo i nie kojarzył tego czasu zbyt dobrze.  
Lucjusz dalej czekał na swoją odpowiedź i Harry westchnął.  
\- Tak – przyznał szczerze i nie mówił tylko o tańcu.  
Obaj o tym wiedzieli. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko, zadowolony z odpowiedzi.  
\- Co i tak nie ma nic wspólnego z tańcem – dodał, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że poruszają się kompletnie do innego rytmu, całkiem innej piosenki, więc wirowali dobre parę minut.  
Nie sprawiło mu to zbyt wielkiej przyjemności. Hermiona zawsze promieniała w tańcu. Jednak nie było to najgorsze doświadczenie w jego życiu. Lucjusz wydawał się zadowolony z siebie. I może coś było w tym całym zaufaniu, bo Harry nie martwił się, że upadnie czy się potknie. Lucjusz obejmował go mocno i pewnie. Może trochę za bardzo przylegali do siebie, ale to były milimetry. Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, gdy ostatni flesz zabłysnął w sali wypełnionej dyplomatami.

ooo

Szok Amelii był jak najbardziej zrozumiany. Nigdy nie wspomniał jej o dalszych planach, a towarzyszący mu Harry Potter oraz strzępki informacji, które podrzucał Minister – wymalowały jej dość klarowny obraz. Nie chciał małżeństwa z rozsądku. Jednak nie mówił, że ślub przestał go interesować. I nie zamierzał na głos wypowiadać tylko kilku słów, które zapewne zaskoczyłyby niejednego.  
Nie kochał Harry'ego – jednak był na dobrej drodze do tego, aby chłopak stał się jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu. Już teraz upewniał się, że bardziej doświadczeni politycy nie polują na Pottera oraz jego ustawę. Działał zakulisowo jak zawsze, więc nikt nie łączył faktów. Poza oficjalnymi spotkaniami widywali się rzadko, ale każda z tych rozmów była dla niego na wagę złota. Nie chciał, aby Wizengamot dowiedział się o jego planach przed samym Harrym, a plotki wśród Radnych zaczynały krążyć dość szybko.  
Znał Pottera na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że chłopak spłoszyłby się. A Lucjusz chciał mieć szansę na udowodnienie jak dobrzy mogliby być razem. Amelii nie musiał podsuwać wizji ich przyszłego małżeństwa, ponieważ kobieta była racjonalna. Z Harrym nie chodziło o umysł. I wiedział doskonale co mówiono o Malfoyach. Przyznawał się do wyrachowania i pragmatyzmu, ale czarodziejskie społeczeństwo czerpało z tego profity od lat. Draco był czystym dowodem na to, że czasem odchodzili od ustalonego przed wiekami schematu, który pozwolił im na osiągnięcie tego, co mieli obecnie.  
Harry nie opierał się mu, gdy Lucjusz poprowadził go do tańca. Nie fizycznie – przynajmniej. Słaby protest stłumił się sam, gdy chłopak odkrył, że już się poruszają po parkiecie. I ta nieśmiałość Harry'ego była ujmująca. Chłopak był tak niepewny każdego ruchu, że czekał aż Lucjusz go zainicjuje. I nie byłby mężczyzną, gdyby ta forma kontroli nie sprawiała mu satysfakcji. Harry poddawał się mu dokładnie z tą samą naturalnością, z którą ostatnim razem w tym domu zaczęli całą tę kabałę. I Lucjusz chciał tylko wyprostować pewne fakty.  
Amelia obserwowała go uważnie z rogu sali i zapewne dla każdego postronnego wyglądali jak dwóch kolegów z pracy, którzy dotrzymywali sobie towarzystwa podczas oficjalnego spotkania. Wszyscy wiedzieli o śmierci jego żony. Jednak dla Amelii było to coś więcej i oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że od tej pory będzie widywany z Harrym tak często jak na to pozwoli chłopak.  
Kolejny utwór zakończył się i Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały jak nigdy i najchętniej wtuliłby w siebie niższego mężczyznę, ale to byłoby przekroczenie pewnej granicy. Na razie ta odległość była doskonała. Na razie to musiało im wystarczyć.

ooo

Harry był święcie przekonany, że doskonałość tego wieczoru nie może być zaburzona. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jak zawsze nie docenił swojego pecha. Wyszedł z kominka trafiając w sam środek kłótni. Molly zarumieniona na twarzy musiała wrzeszczeć od kilku dobrych minut, bo jej głos był zachrypnięty. Hermiona zapłakana ukrywała się za Draco, który z niewzruszoną miną obracał różdżkę w dłoni.  
\- Odwołasz te słowa, kłamliwa suko. W innym wypadku wyzwę na pojedynek twojego męża i go zabiję. Potem wyzwę najstarszego z synów i również go zabiję. I będę zabijał dopóki nie zostanę usatysfakcjonowany – poinformował ją Malfoy zimno. – I będziesz patrzyła jak każde kolejne z twoich dzieci ginie. Jeśli będziesz miała szczęście, oszczędzę twoją córkę…  
\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – spytał Harry.  
Nie słyszał płaczu bliźniaków, więc zapewne dzieci znajdowały się na piętrze. I dziękował wszystkim bogom, że Norwedzy dopiero zaczęli pić. Amelia miała się ich nie pozbyć ze swojej posiadłości do południa. Terry obiecał ich eskortować z powrotem. Harry uwielbiał tych blond wielkoludów, ale nie był w stanie wytrzymać ich tempa. Zresztą wydawali się tego od niego nie wymagać.  
\- Co się dzieje? Jak ona długo sypia z tym… - warknęła Molly.  
\- Och, Ginny też zabiję – wszedł jej w słowo Draco i coś zimnego pojawiło się w jego oczach. – Spoliczkowała Hermionę, ponieważ uważa, że tym razem zdradzała Rona ze mną. Jej synalek musi być naprawdę kiepski w łóżku, skoro sami rozpuszczają takie plotki. Nie będę się nawet zniżał do twojego poziomu. Po prostu wyjdź zanim pstryknę i pojawi się tutaj oddział aurorów. Jesteś w strzeżonym domu pod ochroną Ministerstwa. Postaram się, aby 'Prorok Codzienny' zamieścił odpowiedni artykuł. Co powiesz na 'Szalona matka więźnia Azkabanu nie daje spokoju matce dwójki dzieci'? – zakpił Draco.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Molly, do której dopiero zaczynało dochodzić, że jest na straconej pozycji. Spodziewał się, że kobieta będzie chciała zobaczyć wnuki, ale w tym stanie nie chciał jej nawet w towarzystwie Hermiony.  
\- Wynoś się, Molly. I jeśli będziesz chciała zobaczyć dzieci, masz przyjść w towarzystwie Ginny – powiedział, starając się brzmieć racjonalnie. – Jeśli uderzysz Hermionę albo zagrozisz dzieciom, ostatnim o którego będziesz się martwić, będzie Draco Malfoy. A i on jest cholernie niebezpieczny – dodał Harry, czekając aż kobieta przestanie się trząść.  
\- Nie możesz – zaczęła Molly.  
\- Nie mogę czego? – spytał Harry. – Twój syn użył czarnej magii i nikt go do tego nie zmuszał. Twój syn przekroczył granicę i męczył swoją żonę. To twój syn odrzucił moją przyjaźń, gdy chciałem, aby się pogodzili. Czekał aż Hermiona przyjdzie na kolanach do niego. To jest miłość? To jest małżeństwo, które jej proponował? Tak go wychowałaś? – spytał, robiąc krok w stronę Molly, która bladła z każdym słowem. – Artur wydaje się racjonalnym człowiekiem. Może zatem porozmawiam z nim na twój temat. Niech wyrzuci cię z domu i czeka, aż się opamiętasz. Niech użyje na tobie zaklęć jakich chce. W zasadzie nie bardzo mnie to w tej chwili obchodzi – odparł. – A kiedy już będziesz upokorzona i bez rodziny, kiedy twoi przyjaciele się od ciebie odwrócą, może zrozumiesz, że Ron jest dupkiem. O Ronie staramy się zapomnieć, bo musielibyśmy nienawidzić. I mamy nadzieję, że Ron nie opuści Azkabanu. Twojego syna już nie ma. Możesz jeszcze mieć wnuki, ale w tej sytuacji raczej nie pozwolę Hermionie na wpuszczenie cię w pobliże dzieci. I jeszcze dzisiaj poinformuję aurorów, aby nie wpuszczano cię na teren Ministerstwa.  
Molly otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale głos utknął jej w gardle. I Harry czuł wyraźnie, że jego magia buntuje się przeciwko złu. Czuł wyraźnie Mroczny Znak Draco i chociaż dzisiejszego dnia tańczyli z Lucjuszem, jego moc już dawno nie prosiła o to, aby jej użyto. Możliwe, że Molly wyczuwała instynktownie zagrożenie, bo ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących na ulicę.  
\- To jeszcze nie koniec. Nie pozwolę tej…  
\- Uważaj na słowa – przerwał jej, idąc tuż za nią.  
Molly podskoczyła.  
\- Jak możesz być taki… - zaczęła jeszcze raz Weasley.  
\- Wracaj do domu, Molly i powiedz Arturowi, że z nim porozmawiam – rzucił, zatrzaskując za nią drzwi.  
Kiedy wszedł do salonu, Draco obejmował Hermionę, bo dziewczyna trzęsła się tak mocno, że nie była w stanie stać prosto.  
\- Wpuściła ją, bo sądziła, że Molly przyszła do wnuków. Nie interesują jej jednak dzieci – powiedział Draco z pewnością w głosie.  
I nawet bez jego zdania, Harry był pewien, że Molly po prostu postradała zmysły. Rodzina przestała być dla niej najważniejsza. Molly zawsze była dumna ze swoich dzieci i lubiła się chwalić ich osiągnięciami. Ron był jednak jej oczkiem w głowie, odkąd zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i Hermioną. Od tamtej pory zawsze trzymali się razem.  
\- To dobrze, że nie użyłeś na niej zaklęć – powiedział Harry, nie wiedząc dokładnie co powinien dodać w tej sytuacji.  
Molly wykorzystała wieczór balu, wiedząc, że dom będzie pusty. I może nawet zaatakowałaby niestabilną magicznie po porodzie Hermionę w akcie jakiejś dziwnej zemsty, której nie rozumiał. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało. Dom był zabezpieczony, ale bardziej przed wtargnięciem. Oczywiście użycie magii na terenie budynku było rejestrowane, ale aurorzy pojawiliby się tutaj dopiero w kilka minut. I wcale mu się to nie podobało.  
Czuł nadal sygnaturę magii Molly, więc wziął głębszy wdech spajając moc kobiety z fundamentami domu. Słyszał, że próbują się z nim porozumieć, ale jego magia potrzebowała ujścia, więc dawał jej okazję. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy, Hermiona patrzyła na niego wyraźnie zaniepokojona.  
\- Jeśli Molly spróbuje skrzywdzić na terenie domu kogokolwiek, magia ją zabije – powiedział spokojnie. – I czas najwyższy, żebyśmy zaczęli działać. Nie chcesz chyba, aby coś takiego powtórzyło się w przypadku każdej kobiety, która postanowi się rozwieść.  
Kącik ust Hermiony uniósł się nieznacznie w parodii dawnego uśmiechu.  
\- Manipulujesz mną – odgadła z łatwością. W końcu nie był nawet subtelny. – Za dużo przebywasz z Lucjuszem – dodała.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermiona uspokoiła się dopiero po kilku godzinach i Harry był tak wyczerpany, że ledwo doszedł do swojego pokoju. Nie skomentował nawet faktu, że Draco ze sporą niezręcznością zaczął uspokajać dzieci, które obudziły się gdzieś w międzyczasie. Malfoyowi kołysanie dwójki musiało sprawiać pewną trudność, ale też nie chciał żadnego oddać i z pewną fascynacją przyglądał się tym różowym buźkom, na których – Harry był pewien – już niedługo miały się pojawić piegi. Tak znienawidzone przez Draco w czasach szkolnych. Nie wiedział do końca do tej pory, co było grą Malfoyów, a co faktycznie mówili z serca w latach, w których byli szpiegami, a ich losy przecinały się. I nie chciał wyjaśniać każdej najdrobniejszej sytuacji. Hermiona miała pod pewnymi względami rację i czas było po prostu zapomnieć.  
Kiedy wstał następnego ranka – Halldor sączył herbatę odrobinę pobladły, jakby jednak własny upór w piciu go pokonał. I Harry nie miał dobrych wieści. Pospiesznie rzucony _Tempus_ zdradzał, że pozostało im zaledwie kilka minut do pierwszego oficjalnego spotkania. Pozostali członkowie delegacji mogli sobie odpuścić, ale najstarszy z nich musiał się pojawić. Zresztą Lucjusz podejrzewał, że Francuzi będą się pojawiać na spotkaniach naprzemiennie skupiając się bardziej na rozmowach zakulisowych.  
Kingsley przygotował prezentację na temat najnowszych metod szkoleniowych, które wykorzystywano teraz do uczenia aurorów. Harry znał podstawy i wiedział jak wiele zmieniło się w czasie wojny. Nowe struktury grup, które opracowano i dobrano tak, aby każdy był w stanie czuć się bezpiecznie w świecie, gdzie _Imperio_ stało się normą nawet wśród tych najbardziej odpornych na czarną magię. Walki w grupach i w pojedynkę, w oblężeniu i na pustej przestrzeni. Wszystko to teraz brano pod uwagę, a nie jedynie kontrolę domów czy ochronę Pokątnej i Hogsmeade.  
Gdyby Ministerstwo na siłę nie próbowało zwiększyć liczby aurorów – może faktycznie mogliby się pochwalić jakimś reprezentacyjnym oddziałem, ale jeszcze niedawny atak na parterze budynku wykazał, że mieszanie tych mniej zdolnych i pojętnych z ludźmi, dla których ten zawód był życiem – jednak źle wychodzi dla tych drugich. Ci pierwsi i tak nie mieli szans na polu walki.  
\- Jak rozmowy? – spytał Harry, ignorując fakt, że w korytarzu wciąż wisiał płaszcz Draco.  
Nie zamierzał tego komentować, jeśli Hermiona nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Może jednak atak Molly, uświadomił jego przyjaciółce, że nie była sama – tak faktycznie. I miała nie tylko jego, ale Draco był na tyle zdeterminowany i pewny swego, że nie przestraszyła go nawet szalona eks-teściowa. Może gdyby ktoś zrobił przy nim podobną scenę, sam spieprzałby gdzie pieprz rośnie. A może chodziło o to, że odważnym stawało się dla tej jedynej osoby, bo jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie siebie wycofującego się z przyjaźni z Lucjuszem w dobie tego, że w każdej chwili mężczyzna mógł ogłosić swoje zaręczyny.  
Może z Draco po prostu byli na straconej pozycji od zawsze.  
\- Wasze trunki to czysta trucizna – odparł Halldor. – Gdyby nie zioła i nie magia, sądziłbym, że próbowano mnie otruć.  
\- Nikt ci tego do gardła nie wlewał – przypomniał mu Harry i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że brzmi jak jakaś cholerna matrona.  
Nie pamiętał też kiedy ostatnio wyszedł z domu tak po prostu, aby posiedzieć z przyjaciółmi. A Seamus zapraszał go przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie, gdy jego jednostka pokazywała się na Pokątnej. Luna zapewne też nie miałaby nic przeciwko wspólnej herbacie. A i Nevilla nie widział pewnie z pół roku. McGonagall przestała pisać, gdy tylko pojawiły się w prasie wzmianki o szczycie dyplomatycznym i nawet zapewniła go, że wznowią listowny kontakt, gdy będzie miał więcej czasu, jakby z góry wiedziała ile wysiłków będą kosztować go te rozmowy.  
Harry nie był idiotą. Jego była dyrektorka w swoich listach cały czas wspominała o trudach odbudowy Hogwartu i planowali z Hermioną nadmienić na ten temat podczas jednego z posiedzeń Rady. Bradley, chociaż tak skupiony na edukacji, bardziej bawił się zmienianiem przepisów niż faktycznym finansowaniem placówek.  
Halldor uniósł brew i skrzywił się.  
\- Za pięć minut musimy być w Ministerstwie – poinformował go Harry, zapinając szatę do końca.  
Brak snu odbił się na nim dotkliwie, ale to był wybieg stosowany przez lata. Umęczony dyplomata nie miał sił i ochoty się kłócić. Dlatego Lucjusz sugerował im alkoholową wstrzemięźliwość całkiem nieświadom faktu, że Harry i tak nie miał wyboru. Hermiona sugerowała mu zakupienia butelki lub dwóch elfiego wina, które miało więcej środków odżywczych niż alkoholu, ale cennik przyprawił go o zawał. Herbata i soki wystarczały mu w zupełności, a odkąd Lucjusz wykupił dla niego całą herbaciarnię –jego życie stało się prawie rajem.  
Gdyby jego stopy nie puchły od czasu do czasu i nie miewał mdłości podczas każdej podróży kominkiem – zapewne byłby w stanie docenić fakt, że jako jedni z nielicznych przybyli na czas. No i wyglądali o wiele lepiej od Włochów.  
Zebrali się w sali Wizengamotu, która została przekazana delegatom na czas szczytu. Rada i tak ograniczyła swoje spotkania, czekając bardziej na ich raport z przeprowadzonych rozmów. Uchwalono, że Wizengamot swoje zaufanie pokłada w ocenie Lucjusza, który był ich jedynym pełnomocnikiem. Harry nadal pracował z ramienia Minister, chociaż Amelia chyba nie planowała go pouczać, skoro Lucjusz miał go na oku. I to trochę ułatwiło mu zadanie, chociaż nie zamierzał we wszystkim popierać mężczyzny. Znali się z Lucjuszem zbyt długo, aby nie znać swoich granic i wiedział, że ani Bones ani Malfoy tym bardziej tego od niego nie wymagają. Był Harrym Potterem, na gacie Merlina! A według Hermiony już samo to oznaczało stawianie miotły pod wiatr.  
Szum szeptów unosił się nad salą, gdy weszli do środka i Halldor z ciekawością przyglądał się ornamentom zdobiącym pomieszczenie. Zmieniono jej wystrój i już nigdy nie miała przypominać miejsca, w którym skazywano więźniów. Przesłuchania prowadzono w piwnicach budynku, których Harry nie chciał nazywać lochami, bo zbyt kojarzyły mu się ze Snapem.  
Kingsley odchrząknął, gdy Lucjusz wszedł do sali sekundy tuż po czasie i może Malfoy wybrał dokładnie ten moment, bo przyciągnąć największą uwagę.  
\- W imieniu Rady Czarodziejów Wielkiej Brytanii, chciałbym serdecznie powitać wszystkich zebranych. Nie przypisano Państwu miejsc i to nie ma znaczenia. Jesteśmy wszyscy sobie równi i plany szczytu leżą przy każdym stanowisku – poinformował ich Lucjusz, przykładając różdżkę do własnej krtani.  
I Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć jak mięśnie jego szyi pracowały przy każdym słowie.  
\- Oficjalnie szczyt rozpoczął się wczoraj i Pani Minister w słowach krzepiących przekazała dokładnie to co powinniśmy mieć w pamięci, gdy będziemy debatować nie tylko nad przyszłością czarodziejskiego świata, ale również samej magii – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz, a jego głos był czysty i klarowny.  
Mężczyzna nie wahał się przy żadnym słowie i nie sposób było się nie zachwycić.  
\- Stoimy w punkcie, w którym możemy poddać się mrocznym siłom, które nadal wiszą nad Europą, a które nie zostały do końca zwalczone. Stoimy w punkcie, gdzie przed nami jest wybór; czy pójdziemy na przód i zjednoczymy się przeciwko Złu? Czy znów popełnimy ten sam błąd i zamkniemy się we własnych granicach z nadzieją, że nie będzie nas dotyczyć temat śmierci i zabijania niewinnych – podjął Lucjusz, gdy jego wcześniejsze słowa przebrzmiały i Harry poczuł znajomy dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
Pani de Moirselle weszła do sali w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn. Coś było jednak wyraźnie nie tak. Harry czuł wyraźnie magię, która spowijała przestrzeń wokół kobiety mgłą tak gęstą, że niemal nie widział jej twarzy. I wiedział, że nikt nie czuje tego tak jak on. Miał tylko jedno skojarzenie i musiało być prawidłowe. Ktoś rzucił tak mocne zaklęcia, żeby moc Mrocznego Znaku została przytłumiona.  
Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, pompując do żył krew pod sporym ciśnieniem. Kobieta mijała kolejne rzędy i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zamierzała usiąść.  
\- Lucjuszu! – krzyknął, wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie, ale ta została mu wybita silnym zaklęciem.  
Malfoy na szczęście odskoczył zanim _Avada_ uderzyła w niego i w pulpicie ziała ogromna dziura. Krzyczano zewsząd i ci śmieszni delegaci próbowali rozbiec się, schować gdziekolwiek, jakby sala Wizengamotu umożliwiała cokolwiek takiego. Poderwał się na równe nogi, kątem oka dostrzegając, że nie mieli do czynienia z trzema napastnikami, lecz czterema i wtedy rozległ się ten przerażający śmiech, który poznałby wszędzie.  
Bellatriks celowała do Lucjusza, który cofał się w tył aż trafił na ścianę. I Harry nie wiedział czy zamknąć oczy, czy patrzeć dalej. Jego problem rozwiązał ostrzegawczy krzyk Terry'ego, który z lewej próbował powstrzymać kolejnego ze śmierciożerców. Dwóch Włochów nie ruszało się na podłodze, a brak krwi wcale nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Halldor stawiał czynny opór, torując mu przejście i nie wiedział nadal gdzie jest jego różdżka. Miał sekundy, aby zdecydować, więc po prostu sięgnął po swoją magię, gdy wbiegł między Bellatriks i Lucjusza.  
\- _Avada kedavra_ \- krzyknęła i to było tak jak wtedy w lasku, tylko Hagrid nie miał swojej parasolki.  
Harry zacisnął oczy, gdy poczuł uderzenie i jego magia wydała z siebie dźwięk – chyba po raz pierwszy. Nie wiedział czy to jęk czy płacz, ale jego ciało skurczyło się, a potem upadł na posadzkę, czując wyraźnie jak dziecko wysysa z niego wszystko co jest w stanie. Uniósł do góry dłonie, chcąc utworzyć chociaż najmniejszą tarczę, ale nie poczuł własnej mocy na opuszkach palców. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale to było na nic i Bellatriks roześmiała się radośnie, chyba zdając sobie sprawę z jego położenia.  
\- A jednak nie pan życia i śmierci – zachichotała czarownica unosząc swoją różdżkę ponownie do tyłu.  
I Harry wziął głębszy wdech zastanawiając się czy to będzie bolało. Jednak Bellatriks nie powiedziała ani słowa, upadając w ciszy tuż przed nim. Sporej wielkości nóż tkwił w jej plecach i Harry spojrzał na Halldora, który stał kilka kroków od nich z ręką wciąż uniesioną jak do rzutu.  
\- Dzięki - wymamrotał Harry zanim zapadła całkowita ciemność.

ooo

Lucjusz nie wierzył własnym oczom, ale Granger wdarła się do Świętego Munga i zmusiła dwóch Uzdrowicieli do zajęcia się jej dziećmi. Magia kobiety była tak niestabilna, że mdłości powodowała nawet u niego. Jej szlafrok nie pozostawiał w wątpliwości w jak wielkim popłochu się zbierała.  
\- Czy ktoś go dotykał? – spytała zdenerwowana, pochylając się nad nieprzytomnym Potterem.  
Zatrzymano krwawienie z jego blizny, ale Harry się nie obudził. I Lucjusz najchętniej dotknąłby jego rąk, ale otaczano ich ze wszystkich stron. Jego własne rany nie były aż tak powierzchowne jak napędzany adrenaliną sądził. Lewe ramię mogło być pogruchotane i zapewne musiałby odbudować tej nocy kości, co nie miało być przyjemne. Szczególnie dla czarodzieja w jego wieku. Dawne kontuzje quidditchowe odzywały się od czasu do czasu i teraz musiałby się pogodzić z permanentnym bólem w każdy deszczowy dzień, a w Szkocji padało dość często.  
Hermiona rozmawiała z Uzdrowicielem prowadzącym i potrząsała głową tak bardzo, że jej loki kaskadami spadały na plecy.  
\- Nie! Nie dotknie go żaden z was – powiedziała zdecydowana.  
\- Pani Weasley… - zaczął mężczyzna i to był jego błąd.  
\- Granger, nazywam się Granger – poprawiła go zimno. – I nie dotkniesz mojego przyjaciela. Jego wolą ja stanowię jak jest leczony, gdy jest nieprzytomny. I nie pozwalam na przeprowadzenie żadnych skanów. Macie go natychmiast przenieść do naszego domu.  
\- Nie wiem czy to rozsądne – zaczął tamten.  
\- Nierozsądna byłaby moja różdżka wciśnięta w twoje jądra, gdy moja magia wciąż się nie ustabilizowała – warknęła Granger i Lucjusz zobaczył w niej czarownicę, która jeszcze nie tak dawno przeciwstawiła się śmierciożercom.  
I nie miała wtedy nawet osiemnastu lat. Uzdrowiciel musiał sobie przypomnieć z kim rozmawia, bo pobladł natychmiastowo i zrobił gwałtowny krok w tył, wpadając na wózek z eliksirami.  
\- Hermiono – zaczął Lucjusz. – Magia Harry'ego się wyczerpała – poinformował ją, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.  
Jednak przed oczami miał wciąż obraz chłopaka pojawiającego się nagle między nim i Bellatriks. I gdyby nie ten przerośnięty Norweg Harry nie żyłby. I Lucjusz nie musiałby się tym nawet martwić, bo również byłby martwy. Słyszał plotki o tym, że Harry przeżył nie jedną, lecz dwie śmiercionośne klątwy, ale kiedy zobaczył to na własne oczy – nie mógł uwierzyć. I jedynym skutkiem ubocznym wydawała się utrata przytomności. Niestabilność magiczna już go tak nie martwiła.  
\- Pan Potter po tak wielkim wysiłku mógłby się stać charłakiem – zaczął Uzdrowiciel i to zapewne miało zmusić Granger do współpracy.  
\- Magią, którą dysponuje z powodzeniem mógłby obdzielić połowę charłaków Wielkiej Brytanii – odparła dziewczyna, wydymając usta. – Czego Harry potrzebuje to odpoczynku – dodała, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że Potter jest cały i zdrowy.  
Lucjusz nie miał takiej pewności. I kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna cichcem skanuje ciało Harry'ego, ulżyło mu. Niebieski kolor zaklęcia zwrotnego zawsze oznaczał coś stabilnego – tego nauczyła go Narcyza, gdy Voldemort przejął ich posiadłość.  
Chciał zaproponować Granger, że pomoże jej przenieść Harry'ego, ale Norwedzy przepchnęli się między nich, docierając nareszcie jak spóźniona świta. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się odprężyła i przestała kompletnie zwracać na niego uwagę. Ktoś zresztą zaczął prześwietlać jego bark i Lucjusz spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń, która wciąż ściskała dwie różdżki; jego własną i tę, którą podniósł z podłogi sali obrad Wizengamotu.

ooo

Kingsley pojawił się u niego tego samego wieczoru. Draco kursował pomiędzy posiadłościami, podzielony pomiędzy opieką nad nim, dziećmi i Potterem, który wciąż pozostawał nieprzytomny. Granger jednak podobno nie wydawała się zaniepokojona, więc brał to za dobrą monetę, zagryzając usta, ilekroć przed jego oczami zamajaczył obraz chłopaka pojawiającego się znikąd. I Harry był już wtedy rozbrojony. Jeśli miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości czy chłopak darzył go jakimkolwiek uczuciem – one zostały rozwiane w jednej chwili i coś w nim skręcało się na samą myśl, że i w tej samej chwili mogły zakończyć się wszystkie jego skryte marzenia, których nie zdradzał nawet samemu sobie.  
Stary auror wyglądał na wyczerpanego, gdy zapadł się w jego kanapie z kieliszkiem w dłoni.  
\- Nie pijesz? – spytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.  
\- Eliksiry – odparł lakonicznie, wiedząc, że nie będzie musiał niczego dodawać. – Poza tym Amelia może mnie jeszcze dzisiaj potrzebować – dodał, chociaż nie był już tak pewny.  
Terry Boot zdał raport Minister i upewnił się, że wszyscy trafili z powrotem do chronionych domów. Jeden z Włochów nie żył, kilku innych delegatów zostało potraktowanych Niewybaczalnymi. Niewymowny jakimś cudem rozpoznał tych, na których użyto _Imperio_ i Lucjusz bardzo był ciekaw jakim cudem mu się to udało. Badania, które przeprowadzano w tajnych pokojach Ministerstwa były legendarne, ale nigdy nie sądził, że faktycznie coś mu umknęło. Nie wątpił, że Amelia również nie miała pojęcia.  
\- Renu zaczyna prześwietlać swoich ludzi. Pani de Moirselle nie żyje. W jej bagażu znaleziono listy od Bellatriks. Ukrywała się we Francji. Planowała przybyć do Wielkiej Brytanii wraz z delegacją od samego początku. Zdjęliśmy posterunki w posiadłości, w której Lestrange stracił życie – poinformował go Kingsley.  
Wraz z tym małżeństwem z piekła rodem zginął niemal cały front. Lucjusz wątpił, aby śmierciożercy podnieśli się po tak dotkliwej porażce. Do tego sytuacja polityczna miała się zmienić. Planowali podczas szczytu wciągnąć kilka kolejnych zaklęć na listę Niewybaczalnych i wątpił, aby mieli z tym teraz jakiś problem. Kilku delegatów na własne skórze odczuło ich działanie, a tego się nie zapominało.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego Harry nie użył jej Mrocznego Znaku – westchnął Kingsley. –Ten chłopak zawsze szybciej działał niż myślał.  
\- Nie mógł go sięgnąć – odparł Lucjusz, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Nie mógł go sięgnąć, bo Bellatriks miała na sobie tyle zaklęć, że trudno było zidentyfikować to fundamentalne, rzucone na stałe. Dlatego udało się jej wejść na teren Ministerstwa.  
\- Merlinie – westchnął Kingsley. – Czy mamy jakąś szansę się zabezpieczyć? – spytał i to było kompletnie retoryczne, ale Lucjusz nie mógł się nie zastanawiać nad tym samym.  
Jego dom był bezpieczny, ponieważ chroniła go krew wielu pokoleń, ale w fundamentach Ministerstwa nie osadzano zaklęć kolejnych obejmujących najważniejsze stanowisko w państwie czarodziejów. A może ten zwyczaj należało wprowadzić, chociaż wątpił, aby Amelia miała na tyle mocy, aby zapoczątkować tak skomplikowany czar. Potrzebny był ktoś pokroju niego lub Harry'ego, ale niestety budynek nie był nominalnie ich siedzibą. Wizengamot zajmował wyłącznie jedno pomieszczenie, które jeszcze do niedawna wydawało mu się skutecznie zabezpieczone.  
\- Aurorzy spóźnili się – powiedział Lucjusz, przypominając sobie wyraźnie, że niewielki oddział wpadł do środka, gdy było po sprawie.  
Halldor wyciągnął już wtedy nóż z pleców Bellatriks, chociaż ostrzegali go, że nie powinien dotykać ciała. To również Norweg podniósł nieprzytomnego Harry'ego z posadzki. Wielu delegatów sądziło, że chłopak oddał za nich życie i słyszał wykrzykiwane w uniesieniu modlitwy, jakby one miały zmienić cokolwiek. Lucjusz miał dość ofiarności Gryfonów –czas był najwyższy na działanie, a nie sporadyczne akty heroizmu, których nigdy więcej nie chciał zobaczyć na oczy.  
\- Ktoś wezwał ich na parter. Urzędnik niższego szczebla – odparł Kingsley.  
\- _Imperio_? – spytał Lucjusz, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.  
Kingsley jednak potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Co gorsza nie. Zdrajca. Powiedziałbym, że tego najniższego sortu. Prześwietliliśmy jego rodzinę. Ilość jego kochanek zawstydziłaby niejednego. Większość z nich została z dziećmi. Ustawa, o której mówi się tak w kuluarach, pogrążyłaby go nie tylko finansowo. Jego żona nie wie i na pewno rozwiodłaby się – odparł Kingsley. –Znaczy teraz na pewno się rozwiedzie, bo nasi chłopcy przez przypadek powiadomili ją, że całe to stado kobiet, to kochanki jej męża.  
Lucjusz pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Jeśli prace nad ustawą ustaną albo opinia publiczna dowie się, że urzędnicy Ministerstwa próbują zastopować prace nawet kosztem życia Harry'ego, chłopak nie tylko stanie się ponownie w centrum uwagi, ale kobiety wyjdą na ulice. I to w tym mniej przyjemnym znaczeniu – odparł Kingsley i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. – I żebyśmy mieli jasność. Będę szedł w pierwszym rzędzie, bo nie ma mowy, żeby moja żona nie zorganizowała pierwszej pikiety pod bramami Ministerstwa, a wiem co robić, jeśli mi życie miłe. Nawet utrata stanowiska nie jest tak przerażająca jak gniew kobiety… - rzucił i może to miał być żart, ale Lucjusz pamiętał jak Narcyza broniła Draco, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba.  
Jak wiele _Crucio_ poleciało w jej stronę od Bellatriks czy nawet samego Voldemorta pod jego nieobecność.  
\- Jestem pewien, że będziesz musiał walczyć o miejsce z moim synem – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie.  
Kingsley zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Aż tak bardzo zaangażowany w sprawy kobiet? – zakpił auror.  
\- Nie wiem jak z kobietami, ale Granger na pewno go angażuje – przyznał spokojnie.  
Draco zresztą miał się pojawić lada chwila w salonie z wiadomościami o Harrym. Może Kingsley zresztą doskonale o tym wiedział, bo Ministerstwo od samego początku monitorowało jego Sieć Fiuu dla bezpieczeństwa dyplomatów. Kingsley też autoryzował połączenia na jego pisemną prośbę. Nie mogło mu umknąć, że posiadłość Malfoyów i Blacków ponownie stały się sobie bliskie. I Potter pewnie nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że dom, w którym mieszkał Draco znał bardzo dobrze z dziecinnych lat, gdy jeszcze matka Narcyzy żyła i wraz z całą rodziną spotykali się kilka wieczorów w tygodniu. Lucjusz nie był zaskoczony, że z biegiem czasu Andromeda zaczęła się od nich odsuwać, zapewne przeczuwając najgorsze. Jednak jej mąż był mugolem i ona została ostrzeżona najwcześniej. On jako czystokrwisty nie był świadom zagrożenia dopóki nie zostali otoczeni. Każdy z ich znajomych był śmierciożercą. Cała rodzina Narcyzy wyłączając Andromedę. A nie mogli uciec i żyć w mugolskim świecie.  
\- Każda kobieta jest przerażająca - odparł Kingsley. – Ale Hermiona… - urwał, jakby to cokolwiek miało powiedzieć.  
I faktycznie wiele mówiło.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry obudził się zdezorientowany. Wokół panowała ciemność i jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu stanowiła niewielka świeczka. Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę intuicyjnie, czując się zagrożonym, ale jego ręka nie namacała jedynej broni, jaka mu pozostała. Jego moc nie śpiewała mu jak zawsze, starając się odwrócić jego uwagę, gdy próbowała wyjść na zewnątrz. Pozostał sam i bezbronny.  
Zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec kto siedzi na fotelu i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że patrzy na śpiącego Draco Malfoya. Próbował się podnieść, ale był tak wyczerpany, że jego ręka osunęła się bezwładnie na prześcieradło. Chyba ten niewielki ruch obudził Draco, bo chłopak poderwał się na równe nogi, jakby wyszedł z jakiegoś okropnego koszmaru.  
\- Potter – zaczął Draco. – Harry, jesteś przytomny? Zawołać Hermionę?  
Potrząsnął przecząco głową. Musiało być dość późno, a czuł, że zaraz i tak zaśnie. Nie było sensu jej kłopotać.  
\- Co się stało? – wychrypiał.  
\- Prócz tego, że cała delegacja zobaczyła, że to nie są plotki o twojej nieśmiertelności? – prychnął Malfoy.  
Harry nagle przypomniał sobie klątwę, która w niego uderzyła i zamarł. Czuł jak dziecko kurczy się w nim i była to bardziej kwestia mocy, która walczyła z zaklęciem. I nerwowo dotknął swojego brzucha, zastanawiając się w panice co się tak naprawdę stało.  
Draco musiał w lot pojąć, że szukał skutków klątwy, bo położył mu rękę na nadgarstku, skutecznie unieruchamiając.  
\- Spokojnie. Hermiona powiedziała, że nic ci się nie stało – odparł Malfoy takim tonem, jakby uspakajał płaczące dziecko. – Przeprowadziła skany i nie pozwoliła Uzdrowicielom cię dotknąć – dodał.  
Harry skinął głową i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w zmęczoną twarz Draco. Malfoy nie wydawał się wiedzieć, ale jednak strach w nim pozostał. Chłopak był w końcu mistrzem w ukrywaniu emocji.  
\- I jakkolwiek miło wiedzieć, że jesteś odporny na klątwy – zaczął Draco, wycofując się odrobinę, aby dać mu przestrzeni. – I naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny, że uratowałeś mojego ojca… Hermiona traktuje cię jak członka rodziny i… I ja też – powiedział Malfoy, jakby kosztowało go to wiele. – Nie musisz być zawsze bohaterem – dodał.  
Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie myślał, gdy zasłonił Lucjusza. Miał pewne podejrzenia, że Voldemort zabezpieczył się przed buntem swoich poddanych. I Mroczne Znaki jednocześnie tak dozowały magię śmierciożerców, że nie mogli otwarcie wystąpić przeciwko niemu, ale to była tylko teoria. Której nigdy nie sprawdzili z oczywistych względów. I zapewne wyglądało to tak, jakby kolejna z _Avad_ okazała się na nim nieskuteczna. Jednak ilość mocy, która została mu zabrana, przeraziła nawet jego. Nie potrafił nawet kiwnąć palcem.  
\- Gdzie jest moja różdżka? – spytał i odchrząknął.  
Nawet mówienie sprawiało mu trudność.  
\- Mój ojciec ją ma – odparł Draco spokojnie. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wody? Jedzenia? Mam eliksiry…  
\- Nie. Zasypiam – poinformował go, układając się wygodniej.  
Jeśli dziecko żyło –to było najważniejsze.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny – w pokoju było całkiem jasno i to Hermiona powitała go ze łzami w oczach. Czuł jej chłodną dłoń na czole i instynktownie przysunął się bliżej. Jego ciało było dziwnie rozpalone.  
\- Harry – westchnęła. – Tak bardzo mnie przestraszyłeś.  
\- Ale jestem cały – odparł. – I w gorączce – dodał, widząc, że przygotowała już okłady.  
Wzięła głębszy wdech i przygryzła wargę.  
\- Dziecko – wyszeptała, nerwowo spoglądając za siebie na drzwi, które pozostały zamknięte. – Próbuje z ciebie wyssać całą magię. Prawie powiedziałam Draco, ale wiem…  
\- Nie – wszedł jej w słowo.  
\- Kiedyś będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć. Jesteśmy razem. Znaczy będę z nim razem. I on… - urwała.  
\- Herm, nie. Powiem mu, że to moje dziecko. Nikt nie mrugnie nawet okiem, gdy okaże się, że adoptowałem sierotę – wyjaśnił. – Nie mogę udawać, że w chwili wojennej zawieruchy i ciągłego strachu kogoś zapłodniłem, ale…  
Spojrzała na niego dziwnie i potrząsnęła głową, starając się zapewne przegonić nieprzyjemne myśli.  
\- Wrócimy do tego – ostrzegła go lojalnie.  
I wiedział, że ten temat – przynajmniej temat Draco nie jest zakończony.  
\- Dziecko próbuje zabrać ci magię, bo chce mieć pewność, że się ochroni – poinformowała go. – Rozmawiałam z Halldorem. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby pozwolił w siebie uderzyć klątwą uśmiercającą… trzeci raz z rzędu, przypominam ci – powiedziała przez zęby. – Ale rzucił na ciebie kilka zaklęć. Dziecko jest zdrowe. Ty jesteś zdrowy, ale trochę potrwa zanim ustabilizuje się twój stan. Musi wrócić równowaga. Pamiętasz jak wymiotowałeś przez cały tydzień? – spytała retorycznie. – Będzie gorzej – ostrzegła go, więc przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Jak bardzo gorzej? – spytał, chcąc wiedzieć dokładnie z czym przyjdzie mu się mierzyć.  
\- Rzuciłam na pokój zaklęcia. Nie powinieneś nic podpalić w nagłym skoku magii. Draco pomógł i nawet nie pytał – dodała.  
\- Wiem, wiem… Jest godzien zaufania – prychnął Harry.  
\- Nie pytał, bo uważa cię za dziwaka i sama nie wiem co myśleć. O co chodzi z Lucjuszem, Harry? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś rzucał się w obronie przypadkowych ludzi pod różdżkę – warknęła. – Kochasz go? Tego mi nie mówiłeś przez ten cały czas? Nie wierciłam ci dziury w brzuchu o dziecko, bo sądziłam, że to zwykła wpadka, Harry. Że to był jeden raz, który się nie powtórzy, a Lucjusz no cóż… Szanuję go, ale jest politykiem. Jeśli nie mielibyście być razem nigdy, nie było sensu staczać z nim batalii, która mogłaby się skończyć _Obliviate_ \- westchnęła. – Chcę znać prawdę – powiedziała i spojrzała na niego z determinacją w oczach.  
I znał doskonale to spojrzenie. Niejeden już stanął naprzeciwko zdecydowanej na wszystko Hermiony i nie wyszedł z tego cało. Rodzeństwo Carrow potwierdziłoby, ale oboje odsiadywali dożywocie w Azkabanie.  
Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie pierwszy raz miał pustkę w głowie, ale Hermiona wymuszała na nim przeanalizowanie wszystkiego co czuł do Lucjusza. A było tego sporo. I emocje, które wiązały się z Lucjuszem zawsze były skomplikowane. Niejasne. Lucjusz nie był tylko jednym uczuciem. Jednocześnie szanował mężczyznę i wiedział o jego wkładzie w budowanie czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, ale z drugiej strony Malfoy był wytrawnym politykiem i mówcą. Co najgorsze – nic się nie liczyło tak naprawdę. Nie to kim był Lucjusz przez większość czasu, ale co Harry myślał o nim, gdy przestawał zwracać uwagę na szczegóły czy poszczególne sytuacje.  
Od tygodni starał się spychać na tył podświadomości emocje, które wyrywały się na pierwszy plan. Lucjusz potrafił go rozbawić i Harry czuł się przy nim swobodnie. Byli przyjaciółmi – tego był pewien.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział w końcu, widząc, że Hermiona nadal czeka.  
\- Ma. Mogłabym poprosić Draco, aby go tutaj sprowadził. Gdybyście spędzili trochę czasu razem, twoja magia ustabilizowałaby się szybciej. Nie mówię tutaj o jakiejś magicznej więzi pomiędzy waszą trójką, ale on jest potężnym czarodziejem. Dostatecznie potężnym, żeby cię zapłodnić – przypomniała mu niepotrzebnie.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia co czuję, bo niedługo Lucjusz zaręczy się z Amelią Bones – uściślił i na twarzy Hermiony wymalował się czysty szok.  
\- Harry – zaczęła, ale nie chciał słyszeć, że jest jej przykro.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i z jego strony to był jeden raz. I nie, nie spał ze mną, gdy zaczęli planować z Amelią ślub – poinformował ją spokojnie.  
Potrząsnęła głową, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić.  
\- Harry, dlaczego sobie to robisz? Dlaczego w ogóle się z nim widujesz? – spytała po prostu.  
I tym go zaskoczyła. Kolejny raz nie miał prostej odpowiedzi. I ostatnim czego chciał to wyjść na żałosnego, więc wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jest szczyt, a obaj jesteśmy… - zaczął.  
\- Nie, wiem, że widujesz się z nim cały czas. Może nawet częściej niż ja spotykam się z Draco. Nie obchodzi mnie jakiej wymówki użyjesz. Znam cię i cały czas o tym zapominasz. Nie ułożysz sobie życia, jeśli przywiążesz się do kogoś, kto już ma ułożone życie – powiedziała i usiadła na fotelu załamana.  
\- To nie jest takie proste – westchnął.  
Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Kochasz go? – spytała wprost.  
Wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Pytam czy go kochasz – powtórzyła. –Ale nie musisz odpowiadać. Widzę to. Ale to stałoby się bardziej realne, gdybyś powiedział to na głos, prawda? – spytała retorycznie i nie było w jej głosie złości. – Będzie dobrze, Harry. Wiem, że w to nie wierzysz, ale ja też w to nie wierzyłam jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Ale będzie dobrze. Będzie boleć, ale sobie poradzisz – dodała, jakby doskonale wiedziała jak to jest.  
I nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się nieprzyjemna myśl.  
\- Kochasz Rona? – spytał, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.  
Nawet nie próbowała uciec wzrokiem.  
\- Nie rozstaliśmy się, ponieważ przestałam go kochać. Czasem po prostu nie możesz z kimś być. Czasem nie możesz z kimś być dla własnego dobra – wyjaśniła mu.  
\- Ale co z Draco? – spytał.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- To inny rodzaj miłości. Możesz kochać więcej niż jedną osobę. Kocham moje dzieci, kocham ciebie, kocham Rona i kocham Lunę. Kocham wielu ludzi. Czasem niektóre uczucia przymierają, aby zrobić miejsce innym, ale twoje serce nie ma ograniczonej przestrzeni. Czasem miłość do twoich dzieci może wystarczyć za wszystkie uczucia świata – dodała.  
I wiedział doskonale dlaczego to powiedziała. Nie potrafił jednak wyobrazić sobie nie widywania Lucjusza. Może i każde spotkanie było jak zadra, ale byli przyjaciółmi i to się naprawdę liczyło.

ooo

Lucjusz odczuł tylko lekką satysfakcję na wieść o tym w jakim popłochu delegaci opuścili ich kraj. Francuzi upokorzeni faktem, że to ich właśni dyplomaci doprowadzili do podobnej tragedii, nie stawili się nawet podczas kolacji pożegnalnej w domu Amelii. Włosi chcieli pochować swojego kolegę jak najwcześniej, a część ran odniesionych przez innych delegatów miała być leczona już w ich krajach pochodzenia. Co prawda Terry upewnił się, aby zajęli się nimi najlepsi Uzdrowiciele – jednak rodziny chciały ich mieć jak najbliżej siebie. Zapewne większość z nich wracała z przeświadczeniem, że Harry jest niezwyciężonym bogiem. Mówiono już o nim jak o następcy Merlina, a on nie zamierzał wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Jeśli to oznaczało większe poparcie dla Wielkiej Brytanii w przyszłości – Ministerstwo i Wizengamot tylko na tym zyskiwali. Nikomu też nie uszło uwagi, że to Potter zaproponował Rumunom otwarcie swojego kraju dla ćwiczeń oddziałów aurorskich, co tylko zostało przyjęte oklaskami. Amelia upewniła się, że każda z wyjeżdżających delegacji dostała skopiowane pergaminy z propozycjami ich kraju.  
Lucjusz tylko czekał na zwrotną korespondencję. I zaczynał współczuć sekretarzowi Minister, który miał za zadanie informować swoich Niewymownych zwierzchników o poczynaniach Bones. Sowy pocztowe miały stać się głównym bywalcem jej gabinetu od tej pory.  
Draco pojawił się w salonie z cieniami pod oczami tak głębokimi, jakby nie zmrużył oka tej nocy. Zdecydował się czuwać nad Harrym, gdy Granger zasnęła i Lucjusz był mu po trochu wdzięczny. Sam pojawiłby się w posiadłości Blacków, gdyby nie fakt, że jego ramię nadal się odbudowywało, a Kingsley zajął go skutecznie, pozostając do późnych godzin porannych. Oczywiście obaj zarwali podczas wojny nie jedną noc i nosili gorsze obrażenia, ale jednak brakowało mu w żyłach tej samej adrenaliny, która umożliwiała mu funkcjonowanie na wysokich obrotach. Uczucie ciągłego zagrożenia zniknęło, więc nie potrafił się zmusić do życia z tą samą prędkością.  
\- Powinieneś się wyspać – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gdy jego syn siadł na kanapie.  
Jego wymięta szata nadawała się tylko do prania.  
\- Jak czuje się Harry? – spytał, gdy Draco nie zareagował.  
\- Obudził się – odparł w końcu jego syn. – Nie umiem ich rozgryźć – przyznał po chwili. – Hermiona wydawała się wiedzieć, co mu jest. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziała? Mama mówiła ci o wszystkim, prawda? – spytał i słyszał w głosie swojego pierworodnego dziwną desperację.  
\- Narcyza była moją przyjaciółką przez całe życie. I jeśli nie był to jej sekret, nie zdradzała go – przyznał spokojnie. – Może Harry nie chce, abyśmy wiedzieli – dodał i wzruszył ramionami, chociaż jego samego stan Harry'ego martwił coraz bardziej.  
Żaden czarodziej w jego wieku nie powinien mieć problemów z tak niestabilną magią. Jednak nikt inny nie przeżył _Avady_ , wiec reguły się po prostu nie imały Harry'ego. Nie pierwszy raz zastanawiał się czy magia nie będzie próbowała po prostu pochłonąć chłopaka, ale to tylko przemawiało za tym, że powinni być razem. Mógł go uratować, gdyby zaszła taka sytuacja. Miał w sobie na tyle dużo mocy, aby ustabilizować drugiego silnego maga. Granger już w Świętym Mungu zaczynała dochodzić do siebie po porodzie dzięki jego magii, a nawet jej nie dotknął. Wystarczyła sama jego obecność. Gdyby Harry pozwolił mu się choćby objąć – mogliby osiągnąć wiele. Może nawet nie miewałby już nigdy tych napadów. Chociaż z drugiej strony Gryfoni byli dość emocjonalni i ich moc zależała też trochę od tej strony ich osobowości, co dawało im jednocześnie nieograniczoną potęgę w zasięgu ręki jak i kompletny brak kontroli. Gdyby Harry ruszył głową zamiast pojawiać się między nim i Bellatriks, powstrzymałby jego szaloną szwagierkę z łatwością. Z bezpiecznej odległości, nie narażając się. Coś rośnie w nim za każdym razem, gdy przypomina sobie własny strach – nie ten, który odczuwał na widok Belli i spotkania z przeznaczeniem. Ten strach późniejszy – o wiele większy, którego nie potrafił opanować – dotyczył Harry'ego. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że chłopak był tak młody, że miał przed sobą całe życie. Lucjusz widział śmierć dzieci podczas tej wojny i wiedział, że ona przychodzi wtedy kiedy chce – zabierając wszystko. Po prostu nie chciał uwierzyć, że kiedy zdecydował się w końcu, aby sięgnąć po coś, czego chce – dla siebie, a nie dla chwały rodziny – zostało mu to odebrane sprzed nosa.  
I gdyby teraz pojawił się w posiadłości Blacków – niezapowiedziany, tak bardzo nie w jego stylu – zapewne powiedziałby coś głupiego. Może złożyłby propozycje Harry'emu, że byłby jego kompasem magicznym, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. I pewnie zostałby całkiem źle odebrany. Chłopak w końcu znał go doskonale i wiedział, że wszystko ma drugie dno. Albo co gorsza – doszłoby do kolejnego nieporozumienia, a ich chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć.  
\- Tobie też nie powiedział? – zdziwił się Draco. – Sądziłem, że się dobrze dogadujecie…  
Lucjusz nie mógł się nie skrzywić.  
\- Nie wiem i nie jestem pewien czy nawet moje podejrzenia są słuszne – przyznał niechętnie. – Czasem czarodzieje o takiej potędze jak Harry, nie są w stanie nad nią panować. Potrzeba na to siły, wprawy…  
\- Potter jest tak chudy… - zaczął Draco. – Chociaż ostatnio zauważyłem, że przybrał na wadze. Sądzisz, że Hermiona wie i próbuje go jakoś…  
\- Podtuczyć? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Albo Harry zaczął ostatnio lepiej panować nad mocą i przestała go pożerać od środka – odparł i oczy jego syna zrobiły się większe. – Zbyt wiele magii wyniszcza organizm. Wiesz, że on panuje nad Mrocznymi Znakami tak jak Voldemort. Ma jego moc. Obaj wiemy jak silny był ten szaleniec. Dodaj do tego naturalne zdolności Harry'ego – westchnął Lucjusz.  
Oczy Draco zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Czyż nie mamy ogromnego szczęścia, że stoi po dobrej stronie? – spytał Lucjusz cicho.  
\- Dlatego bez trudu dostał się do Wizengamotu – odparł jego syn. – Słyszałem plotki na korytarzach Ministerstwa, że wymógł odprawienie starego rytuału, ale…  
Nie powinno było się o tym mówić, ale radni zawsze mieli długie jęzory. Poza tym moc Pottera była legendarna i każdy chciał powtarzać niestworzone historie. Zdanie czy dwa przypadkowo rzucone zmieniały się w opowieść o smokach, pełną grozy i czających się niebezpieczeństw. Nie pomagało, że tak wyglądały w zasadzie lata szkolne Harry'ego.  
\- Gdyby chciał, dostałby i dziesięć foteli w radzie – przyznał Lucjusz. – Chciał jeden, dla Granger.  
\- Potter jest taki…  
\- Całkiem nieświadom swojej mocy – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz. – Byłby wstanie przewyższyć sobą niejednego. Dumbledore został już dawno w tyle. I Granger doskonale o tym wie, ale są skupieni na tym, żeby opanować jego moc. Magia nic nie znaczy, jeśli nie potrafisz z niej korzystać – dodał.  
Nie dziwił się dziewczynie, że walczyła o swojego przyjaciela. Podczas wojny musiało być im trudno. I Weasley pewnie nie doceniał potencjału, który zaczął się wtedy rozwijać. Grager jednak nic nigdy nie umknęło. I o ile Lucjusz się dobrze orientował – nigdy nie zdradziła Pottera nawet przed Niewymownymi. Pewne tajemnice musiały takimi pozostać nawet przed Departamentem, który z nazwy miał się nimi zajmować. I Lucjusza nie dziwiło, że Harry'ego otaczało tak wielu Niewymownych. Hitchens, Boot, Granger. Ta ostatnia jednak grała według własnych zasad i pewnie planowali się jej pozbyć zaraz po tym jak zanotowałaby wszystko, co tylko była w stanie spamiętać z okresu wojny.  
\- To szalone, Potter jest w moim wieku – prychnął Draco.  
\- I przeżył trzy klątwy uśmiercające – odparł Lucjusz. – Jeśli miałbym wybierać… Wolę cię takiego. Z mocą tuż powyżej średniej, ale całkiem żywego i nieuszkodzonego – dodał, spoglądając na swojego syna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Nieuwikłanego w czarną magię…  
\- Tak, tak zrozumiałem – odparł cierpko Draco. – I nie chodziło mi o to. Nie jestem niezadowolony z mojej magii. Po prostu… Patrzeć na niego to jak patrzeć… Nie czuję, że jest moim rówieśnikiem. Gryfoni po prostu są dziwni – dodał w końcu, jakby to stwierdzenie miało cokolwiek wyjaśnić.  
Lucjusz nie zaprzeczał. Gryfonizm zawsze wydawał mu się dziwną zarazą, która czasem atakowała inne Domy. Nie każdy mógł być bohaterem i nie każdy chciał. Harry miał heroizm we krwi i gdyby Lucjusz mógł – utoczyłby tych wadliwych krwinek dla dobra Pottera. Jednak nie wynaleziono jeszcze skutecznego lekarstwa na to. Severus twierdził coś całkiem podobnego. I to on pierwszy zauważył, że dla Pottera największym niebezpieczeństwem nie jest Voldemort, ale on sam. Może jego przyjaciel zauważył iskrę tej mocy na wiele lat przed nimi. W końcu Harry raz pod wpływem silnych emocji przeraził nawet samego Dumbledora. Jako trzynasto- czternastolatek? W dziesięć lat później mieli do czynienia z mocą już dorosłego czarodzieja, ale wciąż idealistycznymi poglądami. I było w tym coś ujmującego. Lucjusz już dawno temu stracił nadzieję.  
Harry i jego słowa były dla niego czasem jak powiew świeżego powietrza.  
\- Dlaczego Hermiona nie powie wprost, że Potter nie jest w stanie panować nad swoją magią. To nie jest przecież tak nienaturalne. Każdy musi się tego nauczyć – warknął jego syn, zirytowany.  
\- A chcesz wymalować na plecach jej przyjaciela tarczę strzelniczą? – spytał Lucjusz. – Jest członkiem Rady Wizengamotu. Delegatem z ramienia samej Minister. Nawet jeśli nie weźmiemy pod uwagę jego wojennej kariery, to nadal wiele. I ma wrogów, których narobili sobie teraz z Granger wkładając w mrowisko kij.  
\- Matka Weasleya była ostatnio u Hermiony – wtrącił jego syn, krzywiąc się. – Na pewno nie używamy czarnej magii? Jedno zaklęcie więcej czy mniej nie zrobi różnicy – rzucił.  
Lucjusz tylko spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
\- Poważnie, przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę to babsko, to mnie popamięta. Potter jej co prawda groził, ale chyba do niej nie dotarło, że przekroczyła wszelkie granice. Nie wiem jak Hermiona to znosi. Już dawno nie pozwoliłbym jej odwiedzać dzieci. To wariatka – poinformował go Draco, wyrzucając do góry ręce.  
Lucjusz skinął tylko głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. A potem nerwowo zastukał palcem w poręcz krzesła.  
\- Zamierzasz mieć więcej dzieci? – spytał wprost, kompletnie szokując swojego syna.  
Draco zamarł w pół ruchu, z dłońmi wciąż nad głową i powoli je opuścił w dół, nie spuszczając go z oka.  
\- Pytam czy zamierzasz mieć więcej dzieci – powtórzył spokojnie Lucjusz.  
\- Uznajesz… - zaczął jego pierworodny.  
\- Gdybym nie chciał uznać dzieci Granger, powiedziałbym ci o tym. Jeśli będziecie chcieli, jest zaklęcie, które włączy je oficjalnie do rodziny. Noszą przyzwoite imiona – dodał, przypominając sobie słowa Harry'ego.  
Gest Granger go nie wzruszył zbyt mocno, ale to było miłe z jej strony. Tym bardziej, że nie utrzymywał z nią tak bliskiego kontaktu jak z Harrym.  
\- Jednak to nie rozwiązuje kwestii dziedziczenia – rzucił mimochodem.  
\- Jeśli Hermiona będzie chciała… - urwał Draco i wziął głębszy wdech. – A jeśli nie będzie chciała? – spytał.  
\- To pozostanie w twojej gestii. To nie jest mój problem – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie.  
\- Czyli…  
\- Czyli pozostawiam to twojej ocenie, synu – powiedział spokojnie.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucjusz do końca nie był pewien czy jest w stanie stanąć przed Harrym. Przede wszystkim Draco dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że po tym jak Norwegowie opuścili Wielką Brytanię, Hermiona zamknęła dom i ograniczyła listę gości jak tylko mogła. Lucjusz podejrzewał, że magia Harry'ego może płatać mu figle teraz, gdy była na skraju własnej dezintegracji. Moc tylko nie lubiła, gdy jej grożono.  
Różdżka, którą trzymał w sypialni koło swojej – nie należała do niego. I zachował ją głównie jako pretekst do odwiedzin, ale Draco odradził mu wszelkie podstępy. Granger była niczym cerber strzegący bram piekieł. Wątpił, aby umknął trójgłowemu psu. A słyszał, że ta gryfońska dwójka miała już z podobnym doświadczenia.  
Jego ramię prawie wróciło do dawnej sprawności i Swngwood oczekiwał go w Wizengamocie lada dzień. Oczywiście Harry był na zwolnieniu lekarskim i nikt nawet nie pytał kiedy młody Potter się pojawi. Granger, która niedawno urodziła, również nie zapowiedziała swojej obecności, więc na dobrą sprawę jedynie 'Prorok Codzienny' i jego reporterzy koczujący pod posiadłością Blacków, byli jedynym źródłem informacji dla opinii publicznej. Lucjusz miał przynajmniej Draco, który zapewniał go, że Harry chociaż nie opuszczał swojego pokoju od przeszło trzech dni – czuł się coraz lepiej. Sporadyczne napady niestabilności magii nadal mu się zdarzały, ale to była norma przy poprzednim wysiłku. Żadna cena, którą chłopak płacił za kontakt z klątwą uśmiercającą.  
Minęły trzy dni i Lucjusz zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Różdżka leżąca na szafce koło jego łóżka wołała go co noc. I wiedział, że powinien ją bezzwłocznie oddać. Jednak bez niej nie miałby powodu, aby odwiedzić Harry'ego, a chciał tego. Tak po prostu czegoś chciał. I nie był przyzwyczajony, aby swoje intencje czynić zbyt jasnymi, na wypadek, gdyby jednak sytuację rozumiał źle. Lub ktoś miał wykorzystać informacje o nim i nagłym zainteresowaniem Potterem. Które ani nie było nagłe, ani nie było tylko zainteresowaniem.  
Już Draco nawet zauważył jego niepokój i ciągle powtarzające się pytania o Harry'ego. I nie męczyło go, że jego pierworodny powtarzał te same odpowiedzi.  
W końcu trzeciego dnia zdecydował się, że odczekał dostatecznie długo, by przerwać milczenie. Jego ramię było na tyle sprawne, aby trzymać pióro. Ministerialna poczta sowia wciąż była otwarta i wiedział, że jego list zostanie przesłany priorytetowo pod adres Harry'ego.  
Spojrzał na różdżkę, która samotnie leżała na szafce i zagryzł wargę.

 _Drogi Harry,_  
Mam nadzieję, że twój stan się poprawił. Nie wiem czy przypominasz sobie naszą rozmowę podczas tego, gdy oddawałeś część własnej magii do sfery. Sam przechodziłem coś podobnego i powinieneś poinformować swoją przyjaciółkę, że moja obecność byłaby w stanie ustabilizować twój stan.  
To dlatego Dumbledore – jeden z najsilniejszych czarodziejów w historii – był dyrektorem Hogwartu przez tak wiele lat. Sama jego obecność wpływała kojąco na uczniów, którzy dopiero zaczynali posługiwać się magią.  
Mógłbym spędzić z tobą kilka godzin dłużej, gdy będę oddawał twoją różdżkę, która spoczywa bezpiecznie pod moją opieką przez cały ten czas.

 _Życzenia powrotu do zdrowia,  
Lucjusz A. Malfoy_

Przeczytał list jeszcze raz, a potem drugi i spojrzał na sowę, która czekała na parapecie. Od czasu, gdy zaistniało podejrzenie, że ktoś mógłby przechwycić jego pocztę upewnił się, aby ptaki posiadały odpowiednie zaklęcia. Draco uważał, że to przesada dopóki jedna z sów nie dotarła na wpół martwa do Francji, gdzie przebywał. I Lucjusz nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, że Bellatriks wyjechała tam, aby dostać w szpony jego jedynego potomka.

ooo

Nie dostał odpowiedzi na swój list i przeżył prawdziwy szok, gdy Harry pojawił się na pierwszym spotkaniu Wizengamotu, od czasu przerwanego szczytu. Granger nie towarzyszyła chłopakowi, ale nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Boot oraz Hitchens odprowadzili go pod samą salę. Lucjusz zacisnął zęby, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak rozumieć całą sytuację. Harry powinien był zostać w łóżku albo po prostu w domu, gdzie miał możliwość odpocząć. Pojawianie się w Ministerstwie było tylko niepotrzebnym ryzykiem, chociaż szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko on dostrzega cienie pod oczami chłopaka. Jego mniej pewny chód.  
Pottera niemal natychmiast okrążyli ludzie, ściskając jego ręce i sam Swingwood podszedł, aby zamienić z nim dwa słowa. Lucjusz nie słyszał odpowiedzi Harry'ego, ale widział zmęczony uśmiech na pobladłej twarzy. Jasnozielone oczy straciły swój dawny blask i to martwiło go najbardziej. Odczekał aż wszyscy wrócą na swoje miejsca i podszedł bliżej, nie spuszczając z oka twarzy Harry'ego.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli – chłopak był nieprzytomny – naprawdę teraz prezentował się lepiej. Lucjusz jednak stosował całkiem inne standardy, a im już Harry nie sięgał.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że gdy ktoś wysyła do ciebie list, powinien otrzymać na niego odpowiedź – zaczął Lucjusz, zamiast powitania.  
Sądził, że po twarzy chłopaka przebiegnie cień, ale ten uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- Mnie również cię miło widzieć – odparł Harry. – Hermiona odradziła mi sprawdzanie poczty i odnalazłem twój list dopiero dzisiejszego poranka, za co cię serdecznie przepraszam. I dziękuję za propozycję, ale jak widzisz, czuję się już dobrze – dodał chłopak.  
Lucjusz nie chciał zarzucać mu kłamstwa, więc skrzywił się tylko.  
\- Wiem co widzę – odparł spokojnie. – I wiem, że jesteś bez różdżki – dodał, unosząc brew.  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka momentalnie.  
\- Przeniesiemy się do mojej posiadłości – poinformował Harry'ego spokojnie.  
\- Po zebraniu – uściślił chłopak.  
\- Skoro taka jest twoja wola – dodał cierpko.

ooo

Hermiona nie była szczęśliwa, gdy powiedział jej, iż musi wstać. Nie przewidzieli takiej sytuacji, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Wizengamot miał swoje zasady, a on z oczywistych powodów nie mógł wziąć sobie zwolnienia z powodu ciąży. Nie mógł powtórzyć tego, co w Hogwarcie, że każdą najmniejsza potyczkę odchorowywał. Nie uczestniczył w zajęciach lekcyjnych, ale był członkiem Rady i nie mógł paraliżować jej prac.  
Kiedy wyliczył, że sprężając się jest w stanie wrócić po porodzie do pracy wykorzystując tylko przydzielony przez Ministerstwo urlop, nie pomyślał, że jakikolwiek z ataków śmierciożerców odbije się na nim aż tak mocno. Może to było głupotą z jego strony, ale nie miał wyboru. Mógł już teraz zrezygnować z pracy i pozostać bez jedynego środka utrzymania z porodem za trzy miesiące i niestabilną magią. Nie było sensu czekać, aż Swingwood zwróci mu uwagę na częste nieobecności. Nie chciał być wydalony głosowaniem Rady, bo znowu sięgnąłby pierwszych stron w 'Proroku' a miał dość sławy na całe życie. Wątpił też, aby po czymś podobnym szybko znalazł pracę. Wróciłby do punktu wyjścia, gdzie nie byłby w stanie przejść kursu aurorskiego – o ile Kingsley zrobiłby dla niego wyjątek tym razem. Nie mógł przenieść się do mugolskiego świata bez wykształcenia. Dursleyowie zresztą zapewne zgłosili, że uciekł, żeby nie musieli tłumaczyć się z jego nieobecności. Nie wątpił, że jego zdjęcie zapewne gościło w serwisach dla zaginionych, aż w końcu o nim zapomniano.  
Hermiona podała mu poranną herbatę i garść eliksirów, które postawiły go na nogi. Dom wyglądał jak ruina. Kiedy Halldor wraz z pozostałymi wyjechali, trudno im było utrzymać zaklęcia czyszczące bez dodatkowej mocy Norwegów. Dotychczasowe czary oparte na jego magii przestały działać i musiał je ponowić, gdy tylko odzyska siły. Hermiona nadal była zbyt słaba, chociaż zaczynała dochodzić do siebie dzięki Draco, który bywał częściej u nich w domu niż w rodzinnej posiadłości.  
Harry czuł jego niechęć, która budowała się z każdym dniem, gdy Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś przed nim ukrywają. Jednak tak było lepiej. Mógł wyprosić Wieczystą Przysięgę, ale zdradzanie Draco, że nosił jego brata lub siostrę w ten sposób – wydawało mu się naprawdę okropne. Wolał już ukrywać prawdę przed całością rodziny Malfoy, a nie zmuszać Draco do uczestnictwa w czymś podobnym wbrew swojemu ojcu. Wiedział jak chłopak jest w stosunku do niego lojalny.  
Hermiona w końcu zgodziła się z jego argumentami i odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż dostrzegł jak bardzo starała się przy nim nie wymawiać imienia Lucjusza, jakby dzięki temu miał zapomnieć o mężczyźnie. Przypomniały mu się pierwsze dni, gdy udawał, że Ron nie istnieje, bo bał się, że jego przyjaciółka znowu się załamie. Nie tędy była jednak droga.  
Nie był też ani trochę zszokowany, gdy we własnym salonie dostrzegł czekających na niego Terry'ego i Hespera. Obaj żartowali z Hermioną, gdy on przygotowywał się do pracy. I jako jego przyboczni przeprowadzili go przez całe Ministerstwo. Nie sprzeczał się nawet z tym, że potrzebował ochroniarzy. Bez magii pod ręką nie czuł się tak pewnie, a jego różdżka wciąż znajdowała się u Lucjusza. Krótki list mężczyzny pokazał Hermionie jeszcze poprzedniego wieczora i to był też jeden z powodów, dla których zebrał wszystkie swoje siły i wstał z łóżka. Nie był słaby, nie chciał być za takiego uważany. A Lucjusz zaczynał snuć teorie na temat jego złego stanu. Oczywiście uwaga o Dumledorze miała zapewne go pocieszyć i zapewnić, że niestabilna magia to nie jest nowy problem, ale Harry wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie się trzymał na baczności – Malfoy domyśli się wszystkiego. Nie takie zagadki rozwiązywał ten mężczyzna, gdy miał tylko garść poszlak.  
I teraz obserwował ze swojego miejsca jak Lucjusz opowiadał o całym jednym spotkaniu szczytu, które się odbyło tego feralnego dnia. Oczywiście więcej rozmów przeprowadzili zakulisowo i część z nich Malfoy streścił, dodając relacje od Terry'ego i Kinglseya, którzy nie byli obecni podczas zebrania. Podejrzewał, że Amelia nie chciał go teraz kłopotać, ale Hermiona wspomniała, że powinien zobaczyć się z Minister jak najszybciej. Wciąż pozostawał jej delegatem dopóki nie zdejmie czaru, który dawał mu prawo do decyzji w jej imieniu.  
Nie bardzo wiedział z czego miałby jej zdać relację – Norwedzy okazali się dość specyficznymi gośćmi, ale wtedy usłyszał jak Lucjusz powiedział z mównicy;  
\- Mistrz Halldor wnioskował o utworzenie ambasady na terenie ich kraju. Sądzę, że to dość racjonalna prośba. Powinniśmy utrzymywać z nimi szerszy kontakt. Odcinanie jakiejkolwiek magicznej krainy w obecnych czasach byłoby niebezpieczne – podjął mężczyzna i spojrzał sugestywnie w jego stroję, jakby czekał, że Harry ze swojego miejsca doda coś jeszcze.  
\- Istnieje oczywiście problem kwestii przesyłania informacji. Ambasador byłby odcięty od Wielkiej Brytanii, więc kontakt byłby utrudniony - dodał więc i po sali przeszedł nieprzyjemny szmer.  
\- Mówimy zatem o samodzielnym stanowisku – podjął Lucjusz. – O stanowisku, gdzie ambasador nie tylko czuwałby nad interesami naszego kraju, ale również byłby jednym głosem Wielkiej Brytanii na tamtym terenie – dodał.  
Swingwood zamyślił się ewidentnie i skinął w stronę Lucjusza.  
\- Czy to wszystkie naglące problemy? – spytał Przewodniczący, podchodząc do mównicy.  
\- Przekazuję panu głos – odparł Lucjusz.  
Swingwood odchrząknął i zaczął odczytywać plan obrad. Harry nie potrafił się skupić, gdy pod jego skórą pulsowało coś tak wielkiego. Jedyne na co liczył dzisiejszego dnia to opuszczenie Ministerstwa z jednym kawałku. Nie miał ataku od przeszło dwunastu godzin, a przez pierwsze dwa dni cała moc, która do niego wracała falami, nie mogła się w nim utrzymać. Czuł się trochę tak jak wtedy, gdy w komórce pod schodami zapalały się maleńkie światełka, a on nie wiedział jakim cudem panował nad elektrycznością. I nie dziwił się nawet Dursleyom, że ukryli go w miejscu, gdzie nie mógł go nikt zobaczyć. Że odcięli go od przedmiotów, które mógł zniszczyć. O ile dobrze wiedział – nigdy nie zrobił krzywdy Dudleyowi – tego nie wybaczyliby mu do końca życia. I w tym też pokładał nadzieję, że ludzie wokół niego byli bezpieczni. Zresztą Lucjusz miał rację. Sama jego obecność pomagała. Czuł jak mężczyzna przemieszcza się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Ich spętane wspólnie magie pulsowały w sferze tak niedaleko i chociaż czuł również pierwiastek Swingwooda – wiedział, że to tylko namiastka prawdziwej mocy, którą dysponowali on i Lucjusz.  
Zastanawiał się czy Malfoy też go czuł. Te fale musiały być odbierane przynajmniej przez część obecnych. Hermiona była wyczulona na te zmiany od czasów wojny, ale widział jak Terry przypatruje mu się niepewnie, jakby wiedział, że Harry jest chodzącą bombą zegarową.  
\- I wniosek delegatów szczytu na temat obsadzenia stanowiska Ambasadora na terytorium Norwegii. Czy ktoś ma jakieś propozycje? – spytał Swingwood.  
I oczywiście na sali znowu podniosły się szepty. Harry czuł się dziwnie bez Hermiony. Jeszcze bardziej świadom tego, że ludzie otaczający go nie do końca mu ufali. Nie wymieniali poglądów i nie żartowali z nim. A od czasu zajść w Ministerstwie było tylko gorzej. Widział w ich oczach wątpliwość. Ludzie od zawsze bali się tego, czego nie rozumieli – i Hermiona ostrzegła go, że może jeszcze nie być gotów wrócić. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że jego magia się buntowała. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z gapiami.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy najbardziej bał się rozmowy z Lucjuszem. I na nią paradoksalnie najbardziej czekał. Może jego podświadomość liczyła na to, że mężczyzna spojrzy na niego czulej. I to było śmieszne, bo miał do czynienia z Lucjuszem.  
I przez to bał się, że mężczyzna przejrzał go na wylot. Nie chciał pytania o uczucia. Może kolejnego wykładu, że tak naprawdę źle się zrozumieli. Już raz to przechodzili. Tym razem nie było niedopowiedzeń i nieporozumień. I miał przygotowaną odpowiedź, że Lucjusz przecież powinien wiedzieć, że Harry Potter poświęcał się dla wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. To była częściowo prawda, chociaż Hermiona zapewne zdzieliłaby go w głowę, gdyby usłyszała, że był gotów na przejście czegoś podobnego dla niej. Ona nie chciała poświęceń. Chciała go żywego – jak powtarzała wielokrotnie.  
\- Chciałbym zgłosić kandydaturę Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział ktoś z tyłu i Harry zamarł.  
Obrócił się również, ale nie poznawał tego głosu. Na sali huczało.  
\- Sprzeciwiam się! – krzyknęła jakaś kobieta w pierwszym rzędzie. – Pan Potter jest zbyt cennym członkiem Wizengamotu!  
\- Mówisz tak przez tę ustawę – rzucił ktoś uszczypliwie.  
I jego również Harry nie znał.  
\- Gdyby nie ta ustawa nie chciałbyś się pozbywać tego chłopaka z Londynu! – syknęła kobieta i wiele głosów przyznało jej rację.  
Harry odchrząknął nieśmiało.  
\- Niestety nie mogę przyjąć tej znakomitej nominacji – przyznał szczerze. – Dziękuję jednak za wyróżnienie. Wciąż za mało nauczyłem się podczas pracy z państwem i nie byłbym godnym strażnikiem interesów Wielkiej Brytanii – dodał i dostrzegł, że Lucjusz uśmiecha się krzywo z drugiej strony sali.  
Malfoy musiał wiedzieć, że taka będzie jego odpowiedź. W końcu rozmawiali o tym tak niedawno, chociaż Harry'emu wydawało się to wiecznością.  
\- Dziękujemy, panie Potter – wtrącił Swingwood. – Proszę o kolejne nominację i chciałbym, abyśmy ograniczyli wzajemne przekrzykiwanie do minimum – dodał mężczyzna.

ooo

Lucjusz złapał go pod ramię, gdy tylko Harry ruszył do drzwi. Zebranie pozostawiło go kompletnie wyczerpanym. A ból głowy, który towarzyszył mu od rana tylko się wzmógł. Nie chciał zażywać eliksiru na oczach swoich kolegów, żeby nie prowokować kolejnych plotek, ale czuł się coraz gorzej.  
\- Jesteś blady – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Bledszy niż wcześniej. Źle się czujesz? – spytał całkiem poważnie.  
I Harry na końcu języka miał szorstkie podziękowanie za troskę, ale zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie był niczemu winien. I nie mógł warczeć na niego za okazywanie mu zainteresowania. Hermiona była jedyną, która do tej pory się o niego troszczyła, ale gdzieś w międzyczasie w ich małe kółko przyjaźni wślizgnął się Draco, który chociaż nie nazywał uczuć po imieniu, zdradzał niepokój jego stanem.  
\- To tylko ból głowy – odparł tylko i wziął głębszy wdech.  
Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chodź, mój gabinet jest bliżej. Mam eliksir – poinformował go Malfoy i ta dłoń na jego ramieniu była naprawdę gorąca, a potem przesunęła się na dół jego pleców, co było jeszcze lepsze, gdy mężczyzna prowadził go do siebie.  
\- Mam eliksir – powiedział tylko Harry, ale faktycznie nie chciał zażywać go na korytarzu Ministerstwa.  
Kilka osób skinęło im głową, więc odpowiedział tym samym, starając się za bardzo nie ruszać karkiem. Sekretarka nie mrugnęła nawet okiem na ich widok i nie minęło kilka sekund, a Lucjusz zamykał za nim drzwi. Jego dłoń sama zawędrowała do kieszeni, gdy sięgał po fiolkę z eliksirem. I nie powstrzymywał nawet westchnienia ulgi, gdy chłodny płyn rozlał mu się w ustach.  
Lucjusz obserwował go spokojnie zza swojego biurka, gdy zbierał najwyraźniej potrzebne mu w domu dokumenty.  
\- Gotowy? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Harry spojrzał na niego nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co pytał.  
\- Och, tak, tak. Różdżka – wyrwało mu się. – Masz kominek w gabinecie? –zdziwił się.  
\- Skorzystamy z tego Amelii, jestem pewien, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – rzucił Malfoy. – Potrzebujesz czegoś ze swojego gabinetu?  
Harry przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenia Hermiony, żeby się nie przepracowywał. Na spotkaniach Wizengamotu musiał być, ale prace nad ustawą mogły zwolnić. Nie podali Swingwoodowi kolejnego terminu czytania. Nie wątpił też, że Przewodniczący weźmie pod uwagę fakt, że współpomysłodawca jest na urlopie macierzyńskim. Chociaż Hermiona akurat nie uznawała czegoś podobnego. Widział ją nad dokumentami, które kończyła jeszcze dla Niewymownych. W Świętym Mungu wybudzono dzięki niej jednego pacjenta. Gdyby liczby określały jak wielki sukces osiągnęła – zapewne to wypadałoby blado, ale to jedno życie, które udało się uratować i ta rodzina na pewno była jej wdzięczna.

ooo

Czuł się dziwnie, gdy pojawili się w rezydencji Lucjusza, a Draco siedział na kanapie z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni. Jakoś nie był przygotowany na ten widok. Wiedział, że Draco mieszkał dalej w posiadłości, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie widzieli się na terytorium chłopaka. Malfoy raczej spędzał czas z Hermioną w domu Syriusza, a odkąd pojawiły się bliźniaki nawet stamtąd nie wychodził.  
Draco podniósł się na równe nogi, zapewne spodziewając się tego spotkania jeszcze mniej niż on sam, co tylko trochę go rozbawiło. Mdłości spowodowane podróżą kominkiem nadciągnęły zaraz potem i połknął gorzką ślinę, która zalała mu usta. Na szczęście pomimo obaw Hermiony poranne mdłości nie wróciły, ale przemiany związane z dzieckiem przebiegały teraz o wiele gwałtowniej.  
\- Pot… Harry – wyrwało się Draco.  
\- Widzimy się na kolacji? – spytał, starając się brzmieć dowcipnie, ale wyszło mu słabo.  
\- Wstałeś? Czy ty, do jasnej cholery, nie powinieneś leżeć? – spytał chłopak podniesionym głosem trochę go szokując. – Nie po to trzy dni cię pilnowaliśmy na zmianę, żebyś się z powrotem doprowadził do tego stanu – warknął Draco.  
Harry wiedział, że musi mieć głupią minę, bo Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Tyle dramatyzmu – prychnął Malfoy senior. – Gdybyś był tak uprzejmy i przyniósł mi z sypialni różdżkę Harry'ego… - zaczął i zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Draco zmarszczył brwi, ale posłusznie odłożył kieliszek wina z powrotem na stolik.  
Harry przełknął, jakoś nie spodziewając się, że Lucjusz trzymał jego różdżkę tak blisko siebie przez ostatnie dni. Sądził, że leżała gdzieś w gabinecie, a może nawet salonie, w którym razem przesiadywali. Był to najbardziej osobisty przedmiot jaki posiadał każdy czarodziej i chociaż Harry nie polegał na niej tak jak dawniej – jednak wiele dla niego znaczyła. Dla niej poświęcił Czarną Różdżkę. Nic nie było w stanie zastąpić tej, którą dostał w wieku jedenastu lat. Jej kształt, to jak układała się w jego dłoni – pamiętał nawet teraz, chociaż nie trzymał jej w ręce.  
Nie był jeszcze gotów do używania magii, ale miał nadzieję, że przyzwyczajanie się do mocy przyjdzie mu łatwiej niż wtedy, gdy zaczynał w Hogwarcie wraz z innymi.  
\- Jakkolwiek nie jestem przyzwyczajony do podobnych wybuchów, jednak zgadzam się z moim synem – podjął Lucjusz. – Nie zamierzam krytykować twoich decyzji, ale zwróć uwagę na to, że jeśli nie pojawisz się jeden dzień w pracy, nie będzie to tragedią. Nikt nie pomyśli, że korzystasz ze specjalnych przywilejów. W tamtym miesiącu McDermott wziął zwolnienie z powodu wrastającego paznokcia. Klątwa uśmiercająca jest dostatecznie dobrą wymówką, aby trochę odpocząć, nie sądzisz? – spytał mężczyzna unosząc brew.  
\- No tak, jeśli byłaby skuteczna. Wieczny odpoczynek i te sprawy – powiedział i miał to być żart, ale już po minie Lucjusza wiedział, że mu się nie udało.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne – poinformował go Malfoy z nagłym chłodem w głosie, tylko potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermiona nie powitała go z otwartymi ramionami. Septimus musiał właśnie skończyć jeść, bo dziecko beknęło zaskakująco głośno. Harry podejrzewał, że oboje mieli jakąś zatrważającą pojemność płuc, którą wykorzystywali w nocy. Lucretia wydawała się mimo wszystko tą spokojniejszą i może dlatego Hermiona częściej zostawiała ją w kołysce.  
\- Terry powiedział, że widział cię z Lucjuszem. Uznał, że pewnie wrócisz z nim – zaczęła jego przyjaciółka i Harry starał się uśmiechnąć niewinnie, ale był wyczerpany.  
\- Chciał zwrócić mi różdżkę – przyznał szczerze.  
Brew Hermiony uniosła się wyjątkowo wysoko, gdy zmęczony oklapł na kanapie i uniósł do góry różdżkę jako dowód, że wcale nie próbował jej wykiwać. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe.  
\- Mógł ci ją oddać w Ministerstwie – zauważyła spokojnie.  
\- Nie wiedział, że pokażę się tak wcześnie w pracy. W zasadzie wydawał się tym poirytowany. No i Draco chyba na mnie nakrzyczał – stwierdził, nie bardzo nadal wiedząc jak powinien to odebrać.  
\- Mógł oddać różdżkę Draco albo komukolwiek innemu. Na przykład aurorom, którzy zwróciliby ci ją niezwłocznie, gdy zbierali od ciebie zeznania wczorajszego wieczora – Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną.  
I Harry nie miał już argumentów.  
\- Ale tego nie zrobił – odparł tylko. – Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał wprost.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, kołysząc dziecko w ciszy. Sądził, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, ale ona tylko odłożyła Septimusa do kołyski i podniosła Lucretię. Dziewczynka przez chwilę wydawała się niezainteresowana podkładaną piersią i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że tak bardzo przywykł do tego widoku, że nawet nie odwrócił wzroku. Hermiona zresztą nie wydawała się skrępowana. I przecież wyszłaby albo wyprosiłaby go, gdyby chciała świętego spokoju. Tak działali do tej pory, gdy zamierzała spędzić kilka minut sam na sam z Draco.  
\- Do niczego nie zmierzam – podjęła spokojnie jego przyjaciółka. – Głośno myślę – przyznała. – Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? – spytała ciekawie.  
Teraz to Harry wzruszył ramionami i od razu poczuł nienaturalną sztywność w karku, która nękała go od rana. Siedzenie na niezbyt wygodnym krześle podczas obrad oczywiście obróciło się przeciwko niemu. Na szczęście migrena ustąpiła pod działaniem silnego eliksiru. Był trochę zaskoczony, że jego magia jakoś nie zareagowała gwałtownie na obecność czegoś sztucznego. Ale może Snape miał całe życie rację i chodziło o to jak wykonano eliksir, a Hermiona była mistrzynią.  
\- Znasz go lepiej – ciągnęła dalej jego przyjaciółka. – Po prostu zastanawia mnie jego dziwne zachowanie. Obserwowałam go przez kilka lat, ale to do niego nie pasuje…  
\- Podejrzewasz, że ktoś trzyma go pod _Imperio_? – prychnął Harry. – Nie jego – dodał z pewnością.  
Lucjusz miał za wielką moc, aby pierwszy lepszy czarodziej rzucił na niego takie zaklęcie. Może Voldemort byłby w stanie nagiąć wolę Malfoya, ale ten nie żył. Harry już o to zadbał.  
\- Nie, raczej powiedziałabym, że się troszczy – odparła. – Jesteś pewien co do jego intencji względem ciebie? – spytała, mrużąc oczy.  
Harry nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- Raczej postawił sprawę całkiem jasno, nie sądzisz? – odbił piłeczkę. – A czy ty postawiłaś sprawę jasno z Draco?  
Hermiona przestała kołysać Lucretię na ten krótki moment.  
\- To twoja linia obrony? – westchnęła.  
Nie odpowiedział.

ooo

\- Nie podoba mi się ten twój ból głowy – powiedziała Hermiona, przykładając mu chłodną dłoń do skroni.  
Harry zagryzł wargi, nie chcąc wydawać podejrzanych dźwięków. Najchętniej jęknąłby z przyjemności, ale Hermiona obserwowała go uważnie, odkąd wyciągnęła go ze Świętego Mungo. Prawdę powiedziawszy eliksiry już nie pomagały, ale nie to go martwiło najbardziej. Miał magię na wyciągnięcie swojej ręki, jakby nigdy go tak naprawdę nie opuściła. A jego palce drętwiały ilekroć dotykał różdżki. Pocił się o wiele więcej od dwóch dni i zaczynał podejrzewać, że ma do czynienia z czymś, czego nie naprawią eliksiry.  
Hermiona dochodziła do siebie powoli, ale i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zamiast pomagać jej przy dzieciach – jak z góry założyli, sam stał się dla niej ciężarem. Draco nie komentował sytuacji, chociaż raz czy dwa powiedział im, że powinno odpuścić na razie z ustawą. A potem dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem, że to nie jest rada, którą im daje pod politycznym naciskiem.  
Ugrzęźli w dokumentach na dobre i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jego testament, który sporządził, gdy wybierali się w swoją wyprawę – nadal obejmuje Rona. Weasley uwięziony w Azkabanie nadal nie widział swoich dzieci, ale Harry wiedział, że Hermiona pisała do byłego męża i wysłała mu kilka zdjęć. Nie dostała odpowiedzi, co wcale go jakoś nie zaskoczyło.  
Percy przysłał jej kwiaty, Charlie jakieś zioła z Rumunii, które miały pomóc na kolki, a Ginny i Artur zaglądali od czasu do czasu. Bill wciąż przebywał z Fleur we Francji, ale mieli zjawić się w Londynie lada chwila i Harry spodziewał się, że ich dom znowu zostanie wypełniony śmiechem jak wtedy, gdy Norwedzy zrobili sobie tu siedzibę.  
Nie miał też nic przeciwko.  
\- Muszę zafiukać do prawnika – westchnął.  
Hermiona zesztywniała, zapewne pamiętając, że kontaktował się z adwokatem tylko wtedy, gdy było bardzo źle.  
\- Harry? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie wybieram się na tamten świat – prychnął, chociaż ból w jego skroniach nie zelżał.  
Nie czuł stóp, ale to był tylko drobny szczegół. Uderzenia temperatury było o wiele gorsze.  
\- Ron dalej figuruje w moim testamencie – poinformował ją spokojnie. – A potem wprowadziłem poprawki i jesteś tam Granger-Weasley. Kiedy dziecko pojawi się na świecie, będzie Potterem i musi mieć drugiego opiekuna prawnego. Chciałbym, żebyś była chrzestną. Poproszę również Draco – zdecydował i oczy Hermiony zrobiły się odrobinę większe. – Muszę zatem zmienić postanowienia. Dziecko odziedziczy posiadłość Potterów, a dom Blacków będzie w pełni należał do ciebie. Chyba matka Draco się w nim wychowała, więc jakoś wydaje mi się to bardziej… - urwał, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien dodać, bo Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
\- Z przyjemnością zostanę matką chrzestną! – krzyknęła.  
Harry spojrzał na nią zszokowany.  
\- Chyba nie sądziłaś, że poproszę kogokolwiek innego – prychnął.  
\- Nigdy nie masz pewności, dopóki tego nie usłyszysz oficjalnie – stwierdziła, krzywiąc się.  
Septimus zaczął płakać, co wcale nikogo nie zaskoczyło.  
\- Zastanawiam się czy spytać Draco czy chciałby wybrać rodziców chrzestnych wraz ze mną. W razie, gdybyś miał śmieszną wątpliwość, jesteś ujęty – odparła, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.  
\- Biorę Lucretię – zdecydował zatem. – O wiele mniej płacze – dodał, nawet nie ukrywając co chodzi mu po głowie.

ooo

Jego rodzice zostawili dla niego pełną skrytkę i tym dziwniej czuł się, gdy jego testament okazał się pojedynczym arkuszem. Luna i Neville nie mrugnęli nawet okiem, gdy poprosił ich o ponowne poświadczenie. Czuł się odrobinę nerwowo, ale adwokat wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem, jakby przechodził podobną rozmowę nie pierwszy raz.  
\- Chciałbym zostawić posiadłość Blacków przekazaną mnie przez Syriusza z domu Black, Hermionie Granger. I proszę tym razem, że jeśli zmieni się jej nazwisko, zostało to uwzględnione w dokumentacji – podjął i goblin machnął różdżką nad pergaminem, który zaświecił złotem. – Co do posiadłości rodowej Potterów, zostanie przekazana mojemu potomkowi – dodał.  
Adwokat uniósł brew, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Panie Potter? – spytał mężczyzna niepewnie.  
\- Planuję adoptować dziecko. Jego dane osobowe jak imię zostaną przekazane później przeze mnie lub panią Hermionę Granger – powiedział. – Ufam, że to zostanie między nami?  
Słyszał jak Neville szeptał coś do Luny tuż za nim, ale akurat o swoich przyjaciół nie musiał się martwić. To nie byłaby najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką zrobił.  
\- Mój gabinet jest pod działaniem silnych czarów tajności. Nic się stąd nie wydostanie – poinformował go sztywno adwokat, jakby Harry właśnie obraził go personalnie.  
Nie wspominałby o tym jednak, gdyby 'Prorok' nie węszył za nim od czasu zajścia w Ministerstwie. Jakimś cudem zastanawiali się czy Bellatriks nie powróci z martwych, skoro i jej klątwę przeżył. Kusiło go, aby wyjaśnić im wszystkim, że jego własny teoretyczny sługa nie mógł go zabić, ale pewnie nie zauważyliby różnicy między nim i Voldemortem. Z dwojga złego wolał być kochany bez powodu niż nienawidzony i ścigany za coś, czego nie zamierzał nigdy zrobić – chociaż miał możliwość.  
Kingsley i Lucjusz wydawali się dostatecznie zaufanymi, aby znać prawdę. Draco oswoił się z myślą, że potrafił sterować jego Mrocznym Znakiem. Jednak pozostali znali wojnę jedynie z opowiadań i dzielili świat na dobro i zło.  
\- Doskonale – powiedział i przejrzał jeszcze raz wszystko.  
Stan jego własnego konta trochę go przeraził, ale goblin nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Luna i Neville w milczeniu potwierdzili zgodność z jego słowami i ich trzy różdżki skrzyżowały się nad pergaminem. Nowy testament został przeniesiony nie wiadomo gdzie, ale to nie było już zmartwienie Harry'ego.

ooo

Amelia zdecydowała się w końcu złożyć mu wizytę. I pojawiła się w posiadłości w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Zasiadła w jednym z foteli i zaczęła sączyć wino z kieliszka, nie przejmując się faktem, że wciąż było dość wcześnie.  
\- Zły dzień? – spytał, zastanawiając się co mogło wprawić ją w taki nastrój.  
\- Kingsley żąda nowych funduszy na swój departament. Wizengamot go popiera. Podobnie jak społeczeństwo. Funduszy brak – odparła krótko, wcale go nie zaskakując.  
\- Mogę z nim porozmawiać – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
Zaczęli się dogadywać ze starym aurorem akurat w najlepszej chwili. Wątpił, aby Kingsley całkiem odpuścił, ale mógł dać im więcej czasu. Ministerstwo nie miało zbyt wielu możliwości zarobku, a magiczne prawo podatkowe kulało. Harry zapewne śmiałby się w głos, gdyby dowiedział się, że Lucjusz od lat studiował mugolskie systemy. Zawsze zastanawiało go jak ci prymitywni ludzie pozbawieniu magii byli w stanie ściągać podatki bez stałych zaklęć, które za to odpowiadały.  
\- To nic nie pomoże. On ma po prostu rację – westchnęła Amelia. – Czasami zastanawiam się czy nie popełniłam błędu – powiedziała całkiem szczerze, przecierając palcami twarz. – Nie ma nic gorszego niż pusta skrytka w Gringotcie, która należy do twojego rządu. Jeśli Wizengamot nie zajmie się tym na tegorocznych posiedzeniach, ktoś będzie musiał powiedzieć Minerwie McGonagall, że Hogwart obejdzie się bez funduszy w następnym roku.  
Lucjusz zamarł. Nie sądził, że sytuacja jest aż tak krytyczna. Do tego dochodził fakt, że zamierzali finansowo kontrolować Rumunię, aby te cholerne smoki przeżyły chociaż jedno stulecie dłużej. I do tego też potrzebowali pieniędzy. Galeony na nieszczęście nie rosły na Wierzbie Bijącej.  
\- Wyślemy do niej Harry'ego – odparł, chociaż w jego własnych uszach brzmiało to jak kiepski żart.  
Kącik ust Amelii drgnął lekko, gdy położyła mu niespodziewanie dłoń na kolanie.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że sytuacja między wami jest tak poważna – stwierdziła kobieta, ale Lucjusz wiedział, że bada jego reakcję.  
Nie drgnęła mu nawet zatem brew.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – stwierdził tonem tak obojętnym, że Amelia uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Naprawdę nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
Wyprostowała się, zabierając swoją rękę. Uśmiech jednak nie znikł z jej ust.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? Nie powiem, jestem dość zaskoczona – ciągnęła dalej.  
Lucjusz jednak potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Nie wiesz nic, Amelio. Nie ma nic między nami i nie mieliśmy o czym obaj rozmawiać – przyznał, starając się ukryć gorycz. – Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o kim rozmawiamy. Wyobrażasz sobie Harry'ego Pottera godzącego się na podobny układ, który oboje aranżowaliśmy dla siebie? – zakpił i dostrzegł, że zmarszczka pojawiła się na jej czole. – Nie ma w tym planu – przyznał.  
Spojrzała na niego ze ściśniętymi w wąską kreskę ustami, jakby oceniała na ile mu wierzy. I nie był bynajmniej urażony.  
\- Nie, nie wyobrażam sobie, aby Harry zdecydował się na coś podobnego – przyznała powoli. – Dlatego coraz mniej rozumiem co się dzieje.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje – odparł może trochę za szybko, bo uniosła brew tylko wyżej.  
\- I dlatego przyjął na siebie _Avadę_? Chciałabym podobne nic od aurorów, których Kingsley szkoli z taką lubością za pieniądze Ministerstwa – przyznała nie bez goryczy. – Lojalności nie da się kupić, Lucjuszu. Oboje doskonale to wiemy i dlatego martwi mnie ta sytuacja. Nie ukrywam mojego zaskoczenia.  
\- Ale nie dostaniesz wyjaśnień. Nie ode mnie – odparł, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
\- Mówimy o Harrym Potterze – stwierdziła Amelia. – Nie są mi potrzebne żadne wyjaśnienia.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się odwiedzin Lucjusza, skoro jego różdżka bezpiecznie spoczywała w jego rękawie, ale Malfoy zapowiedział się listownie ponownie i już w dwadzieścia minut później pojawił się wraz z Draco w ich salonie. Harry jakoś dziwnie czuł się widząc mężczyznę w domu Syriusza. Ze wszystkich miejsc – Lucjusz tylko tutaj nie miał dostępu nawet podczas wojny. Dom Blacków był siedzibą Zakonu i zbyt niebezpiecznym było spotykać się z głównymi szpiegami pod okiem Voldemorta.  
Hermiona oddała mu Lucretię, znikając w kuchni, więc rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, zadowolony, że nie będzie musiał się zbyt wiele ruszać. Jego głowa zaczynała pękać, a nudności wróciły. Prawie przegapił jak Draco skinął mu głową i znikł w głębi domu.  
Nie spodziewał się, że Lucjusz pochyli się nad kołyską i dotknie palcem policzka Septimusa. Była w tym jakaś dziwna delikatność, która nie pasowała do Malfoya. Zastanawiał się czy wszyscy śmierdzą talkiem dla dzieci i ciepłym mlekiem.  
\- Nie powinieneś pracować – rzucił Lucjusz, zerkając na stolik, który był zastawiony przez dokumenty.  
\- Najwyraźniej Severus miał rację i faktycznie nie dożył chwili, gdy odkryłem zalety systematycznej pracy – zakpił i mężczyzna westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Jeśli w tym roku nie znajdziemy dodatkowych pieniędzy dla Ministerstwa, nie uda się i tak zrealizować tego punktu odnoszącego się do sierot – rzucił Lucjusz. – Widziałem się kilka minut temu z Amelią. Przesyła pozdrowienia.  
\- Och, podziękuj – odparł Harry, starając się nie czuć dziwnego ukłucia w klatce piersiowej, gdy Lucjusz z taką swobodą mówił o Minister Magii. – Przekaż jej moje podziękowania – dodał bardziej oficjalnie.  
Lucjusz uniósł brwi odrobinę wyżej, jakby ta prośba go zaskoczyła.  
\- Sądzę, że zobaczysz ją wcześniej ode mnie – przyznał Malfoy i zerknął na dziecko w jego ramionach. – Narcyza byłaby uhonorowana – odparł Lucjusz odrobinę sztywno i Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć dzieci Hermiony.  
Imiona, które jego przyjaciółka nadała dzieciom, mogły być też całkiem nieodpowiednio rozumiane. Hermiona nie chciała się wkraść w łaski Lucjusza, ale uhonorować właśnie dwójkę ludzi, którzy tak bardzo przysłużyli się do wygrania tej wojny. Imiona w rodzinach czarodziejskich jednak miały o wiele głębsze znaczenie. Dlatego bliźniaki jednocześnie zostały nazwane po pradziadkach Rona. Hermiona podobnie jak on nie przywiązywali do imion takiego znaczenia. Te mugolskie zresztą nie miały również takiej mocy i przekazu. Draco – smok, Lucjusz miał wyobraźnię.  
Zamarł, gdy pewna myśl zagnieździła się w jego głowie. Lucjusz zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, zbyt pochłonięty Lucretią w jego ramionach.  
\- Drugie imię Draco zaczyna się na L – stwierdził, biorąc głębszy wdech. - To Lucjusz, prawda? – spytał wprost.  
Malfoy nawet na niego nie zerknął.  
\- Owszem. W mojej rodzinie nadajemy synom imiona po ojcach. Jest Draconem synem Lucjusza. W dawnych czasach nie posiadaliśmy nazwisk. Nasze pojawiło się od nazwy posiadłości – odparł mężczyzna i zerknął na niego w końcu z zaciekawieniem. – To zainteresowanie jest całkiem niewinne czy coś chodzi po twojej gryfońskiej głowie?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, starając się jakoś uspokoić swoje serce. Lucretia w końcu zresztą zasnęła i mógł przestać kołysać ją.  
\- Znam tylko mugolskie tradycje – przyznał. – Hermiona zapewne zna wszystkie wasze – dodał półżartem półserio.  
Lucjusz jednak przypatrywał mu się w ciszy, jakby czekał na jakąś kontynuację.  
\- Myślę o adoptowaniu dziecka – powiedział w końcu, wiedząc, że w końcu będzie musiał powiadomić Malfoya.  
Lucjuszowi nigdy nic nie umykało. I byłoby dziwnym, gdyby temat dziecka pojawił się znikąd. Hermiona miała pod pewnym względem rację – rozmawiali na tyle dużo, że podejrzanym wydałoby się Lucjuszowi, gdyby coś podobnego by mu się nie wymsknęło przez te wszystkie tygodnie. Nie wiedział jak przebiegała czarodziejska adopcja, ale zapewne zabierała kilka tygodni przygotowań. Więc musiał o tym myśleć wcześniej. Gdyby dziecko pojawiło się znikąd – na pewno zaalarmowałoby Lucjusza.  
Mężczyzna wyglądał na zszokowanego przez ułamek sekundy.  
\- Proszę? – spytał Lucjusz, jakby niedosłyszał.  
\- One są takie cudowne, wiesz? – zaczął Harry spokojnie, zerkając na Lucretię. – To się po prostu wydaje sensowne. Jestem dorosły, mam pracę. To jest dobry moment.  
\- Wiesz z czym się wiąże samotne wychowywanie dziecka? – spytał Lucjusz spokojnie. – I co z twoim przyszłym teoretycznym partnerem? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że Harry Potter nie jest zapraszany na kolacje? – spytał Malfoy zapewne całkiem nieświadom tego, że był jedynym, który coś podobnego zaproponował.  
Wbrew temu co twierdził _Prorok Codzienny_ adoratorzy nie rzucali mu się do stół. Zapewne wypadki w Ministerstwie uświadomiły tym ludziom w jakim niebezpieczeństwie znaleźliby się, gdyby się z nim związali. A nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia co Hermiona.  
\- Jestem gotowy – powiedział spokojnie i najbardziej zszokował go fakt, że naprawdę tak myślał.  
Ten okres ciąży przygotował go na wszystko. I może był sens w tym, aby dziecko dorastało w ludziach tak długo – dawało im czas na oswojenie się z sytuacją.  
\- Jestem gotowy – powtórzył i wziął głębszy wdech. – I jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby się ze mną spotykać, będzie musiał zaakceptować moje dziecko. Od początku wiadome było, że jeśli się z kimś zwiążę, będziemy musieli adoptować. To nie tak, że moglibyśmy spłodzić coś razem – zażartował, chociaż w jego własnych ustach brzmiało to sztucznie.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się jednak krzywo, jakby dostrzegał w tym nutkę humoru.  
\- Podjąłem już decyzję – dodał na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Nie zamierzam ci tego odradzać – poinformował go Lucjusz. – W zasadzie powiedziałbym, że to dość niespodziewany krok z twojej strony, ale nie jestem aż tak zaskoczony, jak można byłoby przypuszczać. Ostatnie wydarzenia zapewne pozwoliły ci spojrzeć na życie z trochę innej perspektywy.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc za bardzo o czym mówią, ale doszło do niego, że Lucjusz zapewne sądził, iż Bellatriks sprawiła, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jutro mogło już nigdy nie nadejść. Może coś w tym było – w końcu nie pozostawiłby po sobie nikogo – czego jego rodzice zapewne nie chcieliby. Nigdy nie czuł się zobowiązany specjalnie w stosunku do swojego rodu, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że był jedynym Potterem, gdy zakończył sprawy spadkowe dotyczące dworu.  
Ta myśl nie była przyjemna. Nie miał innej rodziny. Potterami byli zatem we dwójkę – on i dziecko w nim.  
\- I ktokolwiek chciałby się z tobą związać na poważnie, powinien wiedzieć, że dziecko będzie tylko drobnym ułamkiem tego co przyjdzie – dodał Lucjusz.  
I Harry nie mógł się nie roześmiać.  
\- Świetnie – powiedział, nie mogąc się uspokoić. – Genialnie. Czyli rozwiązałeś moje największe zmartwienie. Czy ktokolwiek będzie się chciał umówić z Harrym Potterem? Nazwisko już niesie z sobą bagaż, a dodajmy do tego ostatni bastion zwolenników Voldemorta – prychnął.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło – odparł Lucjusz, kompletnie zaskoczony jego reakcją.  
\- Wiem, ale to czyni to tylko bardziej prawdziwym – przyznał Harry.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry czuł się fatalnie, gdy wstał. W zasadzie zamierzał pozostać w domu, dziękując w duchu za to, że Wizengamot nie zmienił planu obrad, które miały odbywać się rzadziej w czasie szczytu. Sala w końcu została zajęta przez delegatów i chociaż w końcu wszyscy wrócili do swoich krajów – nie wyglądało na to, że Swingwood był zainteresowaniem wznowieniem prac. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni zarówno atakami śmierciożerców jak i problemami dyplomatycznymi, które zrodziła śmierć przedstawiciela rządu włoskiego. Oczywiście wszystko spadło na Minister Magii, której nominalnie podlegali aurorzy, ale Kingsley również musiał przedstawić plan ochrony, który wypracowano przed szczytem – jakby Włosi nie znali go od samego początku.  
Nigdy nie ukrywali, że Wielka Brytania jest bezpiecznym miejscem. I chociaż żal było mu Włocha – jednak to była tylko jedna ofiara. Wojna pochłonęła ich o wiele więcej, a jakoś nie zwracali się do reszty Europy o zadośćuczynienie. Zawsze sądził, że ludzkiego życia nie dało się wycenić, ale rodzina nieszczęśnika najwyraźniej miała inną opinię w tym względzie.  
Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Amelia rozwiąże ten problem skutecznie.  
Ból głowy nie pozwalał mu skupić się na tyle, aby zrobić notatki do przeglądanego dokumentu. Bradley nadal obstawał na reformę edukacji i nie mogli się zgodzić na poprawki, które chciał wprowadzić. McGonagall urwałaby mu głowę, gdyby przyłożył do tego rękę. Nie mogli obciąć godzin Obrony Przed Czarną Magią podobnie jak Eliksirów, chociaż te ostatnie wspominał niezwykle nieprzyjemnie. Nie był pewien kto przejął schedę po Severusie, ale zapewne Mistrz miał godnego następcę. Minerwa nie zgodziłaby się na nikogo kto nie spełniałby jej wymagań. Oczywiście edukacja znajdowała się w opłakanym stanie, ale obniżenie wymagań zestresowanemu wojną pokoleniu na pewno nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Coraz mniej absolwentów znajdowało pracę po ukończeniu Hogwartu, ale to oznaczało tylko, że musieli postarać się o zorganizowanie staży dla uczniów. Bradley wydawał się tego całkiem nie pojmować.  
Harry wiedział, że Hermiona się z nim zgodzi, więc położył pojedynczą kartę pergaminu na stoliku, licząc na to, że jeszcze tego samego wieczoru usiądą przy herbacie. Jego przyjaciółka zabrała bliźniaki do Uzdrowiciela i dom wydawał się nienaturalnie cichy. Nawet Draco odkrył chyba, że ma normalną pracę w Ministerstwie. Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że Malfoy wybrał sporą część swojego urlopu, aby pomóc jemu i Hermionie.  
I był wdzięczny – naprawdę. Nie uważał Draco za swojego pełnoprawnego przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że mogą na siebie liczyć, a to znaczyło już wiele. Po Hogwarcie kontakty z ludźmi zacieśniały się i rozluźniały. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się bowiem, że sam z własnej woli udzieli wywiadu Lavender i powoli zastanawiał się czy ponownie nie wysłać do niej sowy. Kiedy dziecko pojawi się na świecie, zapewne będzie musiał wyprostować część plotek, a atak zawsze był lepszy niż obrona. Nie chciał, aby umysły czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa zawędrowały w nieodpowiednim kierunku. Planował przyznać otwarcie, że adoptował sierotę, aby nie pozostawiać niedomówień. Jego instynkt mógł się przecież uaktywnić dzięki bliźniakom przyjaciółki. Hermiona zresztą już niedługo miała oficjalnie zamieścić go w dokumentach jako chrzestnego.  
Próbował wstać z fotela, ale mocny zawrót głowy posłał go z powrotem na siedzenie. Różdżka nie leżała już tak wygodnie w jego dłoni i zamarł, ponieważ jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Był całkiem świadom magii, która znajdowała się w jego wnętrzu – obcej a jednak tak znajomej. Już wcześniej dotykał dłońmi sporego już brzucha, którego nie dorobiłby się nawet tygodniami na kremowym i czekoladowych żabach. Tym razem dziecko jednak nie uspokoiło się czując ciepło jego rąk.  
Magia miotała się w nim, więc zacisnął zęby i spojrzał w górę, wypuszczając z ust powietrze bardzo powoli – tak jak uczyła go Hermiona, gdy po raz pierwszy moc chciała wyślizgnąć mu się z dłoni. To on panował nad magią, a nie ona nad nim – mawiała jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, aby zrozumiał, że jego siła tkwiła w kontroli. Voldemort właśnie tego brakującego elementu nie posiadał. Pozwolił swojej mocy na wyczynianie co tylko chciała. A ona z zasady chciała być większą i większą, więc sięgnął po czarną magię, która przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Harry miał świadomość co stanie się, jeśli pozwoli swojej magii na wszystko, więc skupił się na cieple, które przepływało przez całe jego ciało.  
\- Zostajesz w środku – powiedział z trudem, gdy nic nie skutkowało. – Słyszysz mnie? – spytał jak ostatni idiota. – Nie będziesz szaleć po świecie! Jesteś moja i masz być na mój rozkaz! – poinformował moc i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że ta magia nie należy do niego.  
I nie miał nad nią kontroli. Jego własna magia spokojna i gotowa czekała, co tylko mocniej go przestraszyło. Próbował wstać, ale ból głowy był tak silny, że pociemniało mu przed oczami.

ooo

Mocne uderzenie w twarz pomogło mu otrzeźwieć i spojrzał na Hermionę trochę przerażony. Nie wiedział jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale zmarszczka między brwiami przyjaciółki sugerowała najgorsze.  
\- Ona mnie pochłania? – spytał, aby się upewnić, że jednak przekroczył granicę, gdzie był w stanie panować nad mocą tak wielką, że przerastała Dumbledore'a.  
\- Nie, zaczęło się – poinformowała go Hermiona.  
Próbował się rozluźnić, ale to było na nic. Jego ciało wydawało się niemal płynne. Magia ogrzewała je od środka i dziwiło go, że Hermiona nie poparzyła dłoni, gdy przyłożyła ją do jego czoła. A potem nagle doszło do niego co powiedziała.  
\- Herm? – spytał. – Co się zaczęło?  
\- Rodzisz – powiedziała, przykładając mokry, zimny kompres do jego czoła.  
\- Nie mogę, jeszcze dwa miesiące! – wyrwało mu się, ale przyłożyła mu dłoń do ust. – Gdzie są dzieci? – spytał odrobinę ciszej.  
\- Z Luną i Ginny – odparła. – Niczym się nie martw – dodała, jakby to miało mu pomóc. - Aportuję nas do Doliny Godryka. Dasz radę utrzymać się na nogach? Musze cię stąd zabrać – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego.  
\- Żadnego aportowania, Herm. Zapomniałaś? – spytał przez zęby.  
Zawsze sądził, że rodzenie opiera się na skurczach, ale kolejne fale magii, które próbowały z niego promieniować były jeszcze gorsze. Czuł się tak, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki. Magia była jego życiem, stanowiła jedną z ważniejszych części jego osoby. I chciała odejść. Może tylko na chwilę, ale to było niewybaczalne. Nie wyobrażał sobie kolejny raz stracić jej na tak długo i z całej siły walczył, co chyba nie było dobre.  
\- Żadnego aportowania, żeby nie zastartować porodu zbyt wcześnie. Teraz to i tak jesteś w trakcie – uświadomiła go. – Złap mnie za ramię i myśl o domu rodziców – dodała.  
Zamknął oczy, starając się skupić i nagle zimny powiew powietrza dotknął jego policzka. Ulżyło mu dokładnie na kilka sekund, a potem prawie osunął się na przyjaciółkę. Złapała go w pół i wepchnęła w drzwi, które się przed nimi osunęły posłusznie. Długi korytarz powitał ich ciemnością.  
\- Harry – powiedziała, przytrzymując go przy ścianie. – Jeden wdech i jeden krok. Pokój jest tutaj obok – dodała.  
I uwierzył jej. Nie zamierzał rodzić w cholernym korytarzu. Kolejne drzwi otworzyły się i dostrzegł łóżko. Hermiona posiadłość jego rodziców odwiedziła kilkukrotnie, gdy odblokowywał pokoje. I wtedy odkryli, że jedna z komnat była przeznaczona ku temu, aby wydawać na świat potomstwo. Zaklęcia na odrzwiach były tak stare, że wpisane w fundament domu. Hermiona wybrała to miejsce nie bez przyczyny. Sąsiednie domy były w odpowiednim oddaleniu, więc nawet jeśli bariery posiadłości runęłyby, nikt w okolicy nie ucierpiałby.  
Nie stać ich było na wynajęcie budynku na odludziu. I najwyraźniej zrobili dobrze przygotowując to pomieszczenie jeszcze przed szczytem.  
Opadł na pościel z prawdziwą ulgą. Zimny materiał odrobinę mu pomógł i Hermiona zaczęła rozpinać jego szatę. Spojrzał na nią, zastanawiając się na jak bardzo przerażonego wyglądał.  
\- Będzie dobrze – obiecała mu jak zawsze. – Tysiące ludzi wydaje na świat dzieci, Harry.  
Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie było to takie łatwe, gdy w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy przy kolejnej – silniejszej fali. Czuł jak jego ciało napina się instynktownie, gdy fizycznie walczyło z obcą mocą.  
\- To będzie trudne, ale będziesz musiał odpuścić – poinstruowała go Hermiona, rzucając kilka zaklęć skanujących.  
Jego brzuch zaczynał lśnić o czarów, które osadzały się na skórze. Butelka dyptamu wcale go nie uspokoiła. Powiedziała, że nie będą go rozcinać, ale mogła kłamać, żeby nie przyprawić go o zawał. I cholera, ale tak bardzo nie chciał być przytomny.  
\- Herm – powiedział, desperacko chwytając ją za rękę.  
Starał się nie myśleć ile pokoleń Potterów przyszło na świat w tej komnacie. Czy rodziła tutaj również jego matka całkiem nieświadoma, że daje życie dziecku, przez które zginie jakiś czas później. Czuł resztki zaklęcia Fideliusa i magię Łapy, która splątała się z fundamentami domu. Nie chciał wiedzieć czy jego ojciec pochwaliłby, że przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy nosił dziecko Lucjusza Malfoya.  
\- Harry – powiedziała, wycierając jego spocone czoło. – Musisz odpuścić. Magia chce wyjść, ponieważ twoje dziecko jest gotowe do życia – poinformowała go i nie chciał tego słuchać.  
To było jeszcze za wcześnie. Bardziej spodziewał się własnej śmierci niż porodu. Sądził, że mają jeszcze czas na przygotowanie. I to po prostu nie była odpowiednia chwila. Wizengamot obradował, Amelia walczyła z Włochami. Przed nimi był jeszcze proces pochwyconego współpracownika Bellatriks. Draco i Hermiona dalej byli na rozdrożu.  
\- Herm – wyszeptał, czując, że kolejna fala będzie zbyt silna.  
Jego ciało zawsze potrafiło znieść spore przeciążenia, ale w ostatnim pół roku przeżył tak wiele, że miało już dość ciągłej walki. Sam nie uwierzyłby, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że nadejdzie czas, że się podda. Hermiona jednak mówiła, że to jedyne co mógł zrobić. Czarodzieje asystujący przy podobnych porodach zostawili im tylko nikłe informacje o tym, aby pozwolić, aby się działo. Wiec wziął głębszy wdech, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę co się stanie.  
Poród Hermiony trwał prawie całą noc i może powinien być wdzięczny, że magia nie torturowała go tak długo, ale kiedy pociemniało mu przed oczami był pewien, że to koniec. Blizna na jego czole znowu krwawiła. Czuł jak ciepła strużka spływa mu po policzku i Hermiona natychmiast polała ją dyptamem. Nie zdążył nawet wyszeptać podziękowania, gdy poczuł jak obca magia po prostu odchodzi. Spanikował, że dziecko umarło – po tak długim czasie starania i myślenia, i kochania – odeszło.  
Coś trzasnęło, chociaż to nie do końca było w ten sposób. Słyszał już raz jak magia z sobą walczyła. Gdy stanął naprzeciwko Voldemorta było tak, jakby siłowali się i prawie przegrał, bo ten dźwięk go zaskoczył. Jęk mocy naginanej przez magię całkiem inną. Runy tuż pod sufitem zabłyszczały i zaczynały blaknąć jedna po drugiej. Sądził, że to jego wyobraźnia, ale Hermiona spojrzała w górę i zamarła.  
\- Cholera – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka. – Sądziłam, że wytrzymają - dodała.  
Chciał spytać czy to źle, ale nie miał nawet na tyle siły, aby poruszyć ustami.  
\- Nic się nie stało – ciągnęła dalej. – To były stare runy – dodała, jakby chciała go pocieszyć.  
I chodził na te same zaklęcia co ona, i wiedział, że coś takiego jak 'stare runy' nie istniało. Im starsza magia tym nawet lepiej się utrzymywała.  
Coś rosło wokół i czuł wyraźnie, że należało do niego. Hermiona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i chwyciła go mocniej za rękę.  
\- Harry, teraz – powiedziała, więc wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

ooo

Lucjusz w końcu pozwolił sobie na kieliszek wina. Eliksiry przepisane przez Uzdrowiciela nadal znajdowały się na jego nocnej szafce, ale nie zamierzał się odurzać bardziej niż to konieczne. Czuł się w swoim domu na tyle bezpiecznie, aby spać spokojnie, ale nie zapomniał, że to tutaj również zginęła Narcyza. Żadne bariery nie mogły powstrzymać członków ich rodziny, a Bellatriks poprzez krew pozostawała w końcu siostrą jego zmarłej żony. Część z niej płynęło wciąż w Draco, chociaż jego syn starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nigdy też nie nazywał Belli ciotką już od najmłodszych lat separując się od niej.  
Zawsze zastanawiał się jak to wpłynie na Draco i jego syn faktycznie miał problem z nawiązywaniem kontaktów, które na dłuższą metę miały zaowocować jakąś nicią zaufania.  
Sam nie mógł pochwalić się zbyt wielką grupą przyjaciół. Zbyt wielu ludzi nie rozumiało jego sposobu myślenia i oceniało go po pozorach. A pragmatyzm nie był najgorszą z cech, którą mógł posiadać. Nie by ł urodzonym mordercą, a to już w tym świecie wiele znaczyło – przynajmniej według ludzi pokroju jego i Kingsleya. Nie wierzył, że Harry Potter będzie w stanie zaakceptować go, ale tutaj czekała go kolejna niespodzianka.  
Rozmowa tego pierwszego wieczoru na balu u Amelii pozwoliła mu dostrzec potencjał w młodym umyśle. Harry był sarkastyczny i chociaż nie interesowała go wtedy polityka – wiedział jak radzić sobie w życiu. Wojna nie złamała go jak pozostałych – po prostu zmusiła go do szybkiego dorośnięcia. Chociaż Draco sądził, że Gryfoni nie do końca pozbyli się swojego idealizmu i widział to w każdym słowie projektu ustawy. Ręka Granger była ewidentnie widoczna w niektórych założeniach, ale kobieta nie dążyła do zemsty na każdym czarodzieju w tym świecie. Wydawała się na tyle racjonalna, że postanowił zaufać jej osądowi w kwestii praw kobiet. W końcu widziała najlepiej co powinna robić przedstawicielka jej gatunku – młoda i pełna ambicji czarownica, która stawała ramię w ramię z mężczyznami podczas wojny. Nie docenili ich, a raczej Voldemort nie patrzył całkiem świadomie na żeńską część społeczności, jakby Lily Potter prawie dwadzieścia lat wcześniej nie dała mu nauczki.  
Lucjusz wyciągnął pióro i czerwonym niczym krew atramentem, który tak bardzo przypominał mu o Severusie – podkreślił kilka punktów w propozycji ustawy, które przekazał mu Swingwood. Bradley oszalał albo chciał, aby zajęto się jego mrzonkami i nie wspierano reformy Granger-Potter jak ją popularnie nazywano. Przekreślił całe stronice z westchnieniem. Ustawa reformująca system nauczania w momencie, gdy groził im kryzys finansowy była idiotyzmem albo tematem zastępczym. I Lucjusz zaczął podejrzewać, że sugestia Pottera co do sierocińców oraz kwestii finansowych dotyczących kobiet mogła zostać mylnie zrozumiana. Oczywiście w przypadku rozwodów – żony mogły wymusić ujawnienie całości dochodów swoich mężów i Lucjusz zaczął podejrzewać, że bękarty Bradleya mogły być dopiero wierzchołkiem góry lodowej.  
Nie był księgowym, ale dochody Ministerstwa nie mogły tak drastycznie spaść w ostatnim roku i chciał już na to zwrócić uwagę Amelii. Niemal każdy również miał przy boku Niewymownego, wiec Departament Tajemnic musiał prowadzić własne śledztwo. Oczywiście Boot wyparłby się wszystkiego, bo Kingsleya trafiłby szlag, że przeprowadzają wewnętrzne dochodzenie bez powiadomienia Biura Aurorów. Z drugiej jednak strony jak wykryć nieprawidłowości, jeśli wszyscy wiedzą czego szukasz?  
Lucjusz przetarł zmęczone oczy i spojrzał w dal na dogasający kominek. Wskazówki zegara jeszcze nie dotarły do piątej, ale na zewnątrz panował nieprzyjemny półmrok, który potęgowały jeszcze ciężkie burzowe chmury. Przerażało go, że od dłuższego czasu jedyne prognozy pogody sprawdzały się w 'Żonglerze'. Oczywiście Harry'ego zapewne ubawiłoby, że tak poważny czarodziej jak on prenumerował coś podobnego, ale Lucjusz czytał wszystko. A tym bardziej niezależną prasę prowadzoną przez kobietę, która sprzyjała rozwojowi społeczeństwa.  
Miniaturowe podobizny jego przodków na ścianie zaczęły szeptać między sobą, więc spojrzał na drzewo genealogiczne. Złote linie, wijące się, zakręcające, kluczące – błyszczały czystym złotem, więc uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Draco nie musiał pytać o zdanie, ale sądził, że jeśli jego syn przyjmie do rodziny dzieci Granger, zrobią to oficjalnie i będzie tym, którzy rzuci zaklęcie. Wątpił, aby Harry nie podzielał jego poglądu.  
Zerknął na portret jego syna – nieruchomy jak każdy, który nie posiadał cząstki duszy zmarłego czarodzieja. Narcyza uśmiechała się do niego delikatnie jak zawsze, więc skinął jej głową i czekał. Ku jego największemu zaskoczeniu, pojedyncza złota nić oplotła jego własny portret i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu jak każde powiązanie, które nie zostało zatwierdzone magią. Coś podobnego nie zdarzyło się od ponad pięciuset lat w jego rodzinie.  
Zamarł zszokowany, ale ciepły wzrok Narcyzy potwierdził tylko, że się nie przewidział. Jego przodkowie wrócili na tę krótką chwilę do swoich portretów, aby powitać kolejnego Malfoya, ale na ścianie nie wypaliło się żadne imię.  
Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę zastanawiając się z czym ma do cholery do czynienia. To oczywiście mógł być podstęp, ale magia pokoleniowa była tak silna, że nie znał czarodzieja, który byłby w stanie z nią igrać. Śmierciożercy po stracie Bellatriks nadal byli w rozsypce, a na świecie znajdowało się tylko dwóch Malfoyów. I doskonale pamiętałby, gdyby zachodziła najmniejsza nawet możliwość, że spłodził kolejnego potomka.  
\- _Prowadź_ \- powiedział w końcu uderzając końcówką różdżki w miejsce, w którym zniknęła złota nić.  
Aportacja była tak gwałtowna, że ramię przypomniało mu o sobie. I znał doskonale tę ulicę. Przychodzili tutaj z Harrym tak często, że niemal instynktownie podążył w kierunku posiadłości, która wydawała się spowita mgłą. Czuł wyraźnie, że fundamenty budynku zostały naruszone, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, gdy otworzył jedne drzwi, a potem kolejne i zamarł w progu, gdy płacz dziecka rozległ się echem w sporej wielkości komnacie. Runy, zaklęcia ochronne, wielowiekowa praca nie jednego czarodzieja, ale kilku pokoleń – wszystko przepadło w zderzeniu z magią Harry'ego. Chłopak zresztą leżał na łóżku, a Granger ocierała mu twarz, zapewne niezdolna do używania zaklęć. Jego własna magia źle reagowała na to pozbawione czarów pomieszczenie.  
Granger spojrzała na niego zszokowana, jakby był ostatnią osobą, której się spodziewała. Harry spiął się wyraźnie i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale oddychał z trudem. I Lucjusz pierwszy raz w życiu nie miał pojęcia jak połączyć fakty. Oczywiście karmiono go legendami, ale to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Na domiar tego słyszał wyraźnie dźwięki aportacji na ulicy.  
\- Cholera – warknął, podchodząc do Granger.  
\- Panie Malfoy – zaczęła, ale wyrwał Harry'emu nadal płaczące dziecko i wepchnął jej w ramiona.  
\- Aurorzy zostali powiadomieni – poinformował ją sztywno. – Aportuj się. Pomieszczenie straciło bariery! – rzucił do niej i dziewczyna na szczęście faktycznie dodawała dwa do dwóch, bo usłyszał tylko ciche 'pop', gdy zniknęła.  
Zawinął Harry'ego w prześcieradło i uniósł go nie bez problemu. Chłopak leżał bezwładnie w jego ramionach i spoglądał na niego całkiem wystraszony. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale to nie był dobry moment. Słyszał jak zorganizowany patrol wdarł się do domu, tylko trochę spowolniony przez resztki magii, które zostały w fundamencie posiadłości.  
Zamknął oczy i kiedy ponownie je otworzył, znajdował się kilka kroków od swojego domu. Jeden z cholernych skrzatów przytrzymywał mu drzwi i w korytarzu dostrzegł Granger tulącą nadal płaczące dziecko. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który gdzieś w trakcie podróży musiał stracić przytomność. I nie mógł nawet zażądać wyjaśnień. Prawda wydawała mu się zbyt abstrakcyjna, ale nagle wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość. Harry zmienił sposób ubierania się, aby ukryć wagę. Nie pił alkoholu, a jego problemy z magią były niczym przy tym, co Narcyza przechodziła przy Draco. Nie miał pojęcia nawet jak mógł przegapić coś tak oczywistego. I może powinien był wierzyć w te wszystkie legendy. W końcu miał do czynienia z Harrym Potterem.  
Słyszał jak Granger w ciszy podąża za nim na piętro i położył ostrożnie Harry'ego na swoim łóżku. Jego blizna była nieprzyjemnie napuchła, a włosy tak pozlepiane, jakby przez cały dzień nie robił nic innego tylko ćwiczył szermierkę.  
\- Harry nie chce tutaj być – powiedziała Granger, stając w progu.  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę i nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać co powinien zrobić.  
\- To jest moje dziecko – poinformował ją z wściekłością. – Dopóki jest nieprzytomny, ja decyduję – dodał.  
Granger zbiła usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- To na mnie scedował decyzje… - zaczęła.  
\- Nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać różdżki w dłoni – przypomniał jej i zesztywniała. – Zabierzesz go siłą? – spytał i wyciągnął do niej dłonie, czekając, aż odda mu niemowlę. – Ja mogę zabrać je siłą – dodał, aby wiedziała na czym stoi.  
Uniosła wyżej głowę, jakby mówiła mu 'spróbuj tylko'. A on nie chciał z nią otwartej wojny.  
\- Mam prawo, aby potrzymać je chociaż – dodał, starając się opanować. – Nie powinniście byli tego ukrywać przede mną. Pomógłby mu – warknął przez zęby. – Wiesz jakie niebezpieczeństwo wam tam groziło? Odkryci, bez magii, na cholernym odludziu… - ciągnął i ze zdumieniem poczuł jak Granger kładzie mu małe zawiniątko na rękach.  
\- James Lucjusz – powiedziała tylko i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy w wyzwaniem.


	33. Chapter 33

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, był już poranek. Promienie słońca prześlizgiwały się przez ciężkie kotary, którymi ktoś zasłonił okno. Nie do końca był pewien, gdzie się znajduje. Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego dnia, ale pewne rzeczy wróciły do niego z prędkością Nimbusa 4000, którego oglądał w akcji jeszcze tak niedawno.  
Pomieszczenie musiało być sypialnią Lucjusza. Portret całej rodziny Malfoyów nie pozostawiał żadnych pytań. A na domiar tego Lucjusz wpółleżał śpiąc na jednym z większych foteli, koło którego stała kołyska. Harry przełknął nadmiar śliny dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo obolałe jest jego gardło. Próbował po cichu zsunąć się z łóżka, ale jego ciało zaprotestowało. Wątpił, aby był w stanie ruszyć się przez kolejnych kilka dni, a to rodziło kłopoty. Jego magia – jego bezcenna magia –igrała z nim tymczasem. Czuł ją na koniuszkach swoich palców, ale wiedział doskonale, że znajdowała się poza jego zasięgiem. Hermiona powiedziała, że może zająć długie dni zanim dojdzie do siebie tym razem.  
Lucjusz poruszył się na fotelu i Harry wpadł w panikę. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tutaj dostali, ani skąd mężczyzna wiedział gdzie ich szukać. Hermiona nie zdradziłaby go słowem, gdyby nie znajdowali się w sytuacji ekstremalnej, więc może umierał. Wszystko było jedną wielką rozmazaną plamą. Pamiętał tylko walkę z samym sobą i nieprzyjemnie przywodziła na myśl pojedynek z Voldemortem, który przeżył przed laty.  
Wolałby jednak stawać w szranki z szaleńcem niż stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem. A mężczyzna wydawał się właśnie budzić. Oczywiście sam mógł udać, że nadal jest nieprzytomny, ale chciał tak bardzo zobaczyć swojego syna. Dziecko wydawało się poza zasięgiem – w kołysce znajdującej się zaledwie o dwa metry od niego. Jego różdżka spoczywała na szafce nocnej Lucjusza wyglądając tam tak prawidłowo, jakby zajmowała już tą przestrzeń. Może tutaj mężczyzna trzymał ją poprzednim razem.  
Harry zamarł, gdy szare oczy spoczęły na nim. Lucjusz podniósł się z fotela, odkładając koc i podszedł do kołyski. Cisza w pomieszczeniu stawała się powoli nie do zniesienia i Harry wziął głębszy wdech, aby się uspokoić. Spodziewał się wyrzutów, napadu gniewu – może niedowierzania. Lucjusz jednak milczał pochylony nad kołyską.  
\- Mógłbyś mi go podać? – spytał Harry w końcu i próbował chociaż usiąść, ale wyszło to mizernie.  
Nie pamiętał, aby Hermiona była w aż takim złym stanie.  
Lucjusz bez słowa podniósł niemowlę z kołyski. Coś śmiesznego działo się z Harrym, gdy Malfoy spoglądał w dół na swojego syna, ale może po prostu hormony nadal z nim pogrywały. W końcu dostał dziecko w swoje ręce i ułożył je tak, aby nie obciążało omdlałych mięśni. Kiedy podniósł ponownie głowę do góry, Lucjusz siedział na fotelu z dłońmi zaplecionymi przed ustami. Harry nie potrafił rozszyfrować jego wyrazu twarzy, ale to akurat nie było nowością. A oddałby wszystko, aby wiedzieć o czym Lucjusz myślał w tym momencie.  
\- Gdzie jest Hermiona? – spytał spokojnie i Malfoy nawet nie mrugnął okiem.  
\- Ufam, że właśnie kłóci się z moim synem w drugim skrzydle domu – odparł Lucjusz. – Tak się składa, że nie z moim jedynym synem – dodał i zerknął w stronę dziecka.  
\- To nie jest… - zaczął Harry i urwał. – Próbowałem… - zająknął się, ale żadne z tych zdań nie miało satysfakcjonującego zakończenia.  
Czuł się tak, jakby wrócił do Hogwartu, a Severus wypytywał go o przyrządzenie eliksiru. Nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Nienawidził mówić. Hermiona robiła to za ich dwójkę nie bez powodu.  
Spojrzał z desperacją na Lucjusza, który wydawał się niewzruszony.  
\- Wtedy kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie, a ja cię wyrzuciłem… - zaczął Malfoy, kompletnie go szokując. – Wtedy chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – upewnił się.  
Harry nie wiedział co to ma za znaczenie.  
\- Tak – powiedział tylko zgodnie z prawdą i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł jak Lucjusz chowa twarz w dłonie. – Co się stało? – spytał Harry pospiesznie. – Hermiona mówiła, że mogę zniszczyć magię w sporym obszarze. Jeśli znalazłeś się…  
\- Pojawiłem się później – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz, ponownie zerkając na niego ze swojego fotela.  
Ta odległość nie była niczym dobrym. Nawet wtedy kiedy byli przyjaciółmi Lucjusz siadywał bliżej. Harry mógł obserwować te małe tiki i zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. To były marne wskazówki, ale zawsze jakieś. I Harry'ego uderzyło, że raczej nie byli już przyjaciółmi.  
Lucjusz wstał tak gwałtownie, że Harry mimowolnie drgnął. Niemal natychmiast syknął z bólu, starając się nie obudzić dziecka. Nie chciał, aby płacz niemowlęcia im przeszkodził. Ta rozmowa musiała się odbyć wcześniej czy później, a wiedział, że jeśli nie porozmawiają teraz – będzie go to gryźć do momentu aż wszystko sobie wyjaśnią.  
\- Próbuję to poukładać – przyznał Lucjusz nagle. –Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, aby takie rzeczy mi umykały. Z drugiej strony w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałem się drugiego dziecka. Drugiego syna. I to do tego z tobą – dodał Lucjusz i Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale raczej mu to nie wyszło.  
Oczywiście wiedział, że nie jest świetnym materiałem na matkę, ale wiązał z tym bezpośrednio swoją płeć. I mogli być przyjaciółmi jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale Lucjusz najwyraźniej nie miał problemu z obrażaniem go teraz. Nie widział nic zdrożnego w posiadaniu dzieci z sobą. Lucjusz nawet pochwalił jego decyzję o adopcji. Najwyraźniej posiadanie biologicznych dzieci było całkiem inną bajką.  
Może to drastycznie zmieniało jego plany związane z Amelią i Harry nagle poczuł jak zaczyna się pocić ze strachu. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć.  
\- Minister nie może wiedzieć – powiedział w panice.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Lucjusz. – Amelia nie dowie się. Nie ode mnie. Nie nigdy, jeśli to będzie ode mnie zależało.  
Harry zamarł i znowu starał się uśmiechnąć, ale to był kolejny głupi pomysł. Nigdy nie był dobry w udawaniu tego, że coś go nie ruszyło. I było wiele scenariuszy w jego głowie, które pojawiały się z każdym dniem. Wyobrażał sobie jak mówi Lucjuszowi, że nosi jego dziecko i Malfoy jest zszokowany, ale szczęśliwy. Czasem Lucjusz mu nie dowierzał, ale nigdy nie zostawał sam. Nigdy na myśl nie przyszło mu, że mężczyzna może nie chcieć go znać. Może nie chcieć mieć nic wspólnego z własnym synem. Obserwując relację Lucjusza z Draco trudno było w to uwierzyć. I może po prostu chodziło o to, że James był nieślubny. Albo o sam fakt, że Harry był drugim ojcem. Zapewne dziecko z prawego łoża, które wydałaby na świat Amelia miało większą wartość dla rodziny. James nigdy oficjalnie nie stałby się Malfoyem. Harry planował go ukrywać.  
\- Nie musisz zmieniać żadnych planów – podjął Harry i przymknął oczy. – Hermiona pomoże mi się przenieść do domu Syriusza…  
\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz. –Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz z moim dzieckiem – uzupełnił Malfoy i Harry zadrżał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że z kocią zwinnością mężczyzna przemieścił się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie możesz mi go odebrać – powiedział Harry.  
\- Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego w odróżnieniu od ciebie – warknął Lucjusz, a potem wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, jakby się chciał uspokoić.  
\- O nie, wiem co robisz – powiedział Harry. – Próbujesz się opanować, żeby być racjonalnym. A może ja nie chce racjonalnej rozmowy z tobą? O czym myślisz? Zirytowałem cię? Zdradziłem twoje cholerne zaufanie? – warknął. – Powiedz to teraz, bo nie chcę planować kilku kolejnych godzin o twoje cholerne dyplomatyczne odpowiedzi!  
Lucjusz nawet nie mrugnął okiem.  
\- Zirytowałeś? Myślisz, że jestem wściekły?! Miałem całą noc, żeby się uspokoić – poinformował go Lucjusz.- I poskładać fakty. Norwedzy wiedzieli, prawda? Powiedziałeś obcemu mężczyźnie, przypadkowemu delegatowi…  
\- Odgadli. Halldor sam rodził – warknął Harry. – To nie tak, że chodziłem i mówiłem o tym wszystkim. Wiedzieli oni i Hermiona – dodał.  
Lucjusz potrząsnął głową.  
\- Wiem, że próbowałeś mi powiedzieć – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. – Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia rozumiem twoją decyzję – ciągnął dalej. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że miałem was na wyciągnięcie ręki i to uczucie… - zaczął Lucjusz i urwał. – Jedna noc. To niebywałe – dodał zupełnie bez związku, ale Harry wiedział doskonale co to za emocje, które się teraz przelewały przez mężczyznę.  
\- Też byłem zaskoczony – przyznał Harry.  
\- I mam nie zmieniać planów? – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz, jakby go nie usłyszał. – Wszystko ulega zmianie. Zamieszkasz tutaj i to nie jest prośba. Dopóki nie dojdziesz do siebie nie opuścisz tej sypialni. Aurorzy prowadzą śledztwo na temat włamania w posiadłości Potterów. Gdybym się nie pojawił, zdobiłbyś pierwsze strony _Proroka_.  
Harry zadrżał na samą myśl.  
\- I jeśli… Potem porozmawiamy, ale teraz nie możesz odejść. Jesteś słaby, a Granger wyczerpana – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – I nie myślimy racjonalnie. A wbrew pozorom nie powinno się podejmować żadnych decyzji bez przemyślenia ich. Tylko o to cię proszę. Przemyśl to – powiedział Lucjusz, wpatrując się w niego z dziwną emocją w oczach. – Zapewnię ci ochronę, dom jest duży…  
\- Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie? – spytał Harry wprost.  
Lucjusz westchnął i przetarł zmęczoną twarz. A Harry nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak. James pomimo krzyków nadal smacznie spał.  
\- Hermiona się tak wkurzy. Septimus płacze cały czas, a on przespał… - urwał, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że to musi dziwnie brzmieć.  
\- Zaklęcia wygłuszające – odparł Lucjusz z westchnieniem. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że to naturalne – dodał. – Przepłakał całą noc, a potem zasnął. – Skrzaty przyniosą śniadanie. Powiem Granger, że jesteś przytomny – obiecał.  
Harry zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz planuje wyjść.  
\- Słuchaj – powiedział pospiesznie i mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku. – Przepraszam. Jeśli to coś znaczy, przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem co mam robić. To nie tak, że byliśmy razem, że cię znałem, a wiem, że takie dzieci są cenne i… - westchnął, a Lucjusz skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. – Nic nie musi się też zmieniać. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – spytał, czując się naprawdę głupio, ale coś ponownie zaczynało go dławić.  
Lucjusz wydawał się to rozważać, a to nie był dobry znak.  
\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział ostrożnie Malfoy, ważąc słowa. – Zmienić się jednak musi wszystko –dodał i znikł za drzwiami.

ooo

Harry spodziewał się, że Hermiona pojawi się u niego podczas śniadania. Jego przyjaciółka jednak przesłała mu porcję eliksirów przez skrzata kuchennego i dopiero w kilka godzin później, usłyszał na korytarzu charakterystyczne kroki.  
\- Nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić, Draco. – Głos Hermiony dobiegał zza drzwi i chyba oboje nie byli świadomi tego, że sypialnia nie została wygłuszona, bo Harry nie był w stanie przywołać skrzatów magią.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – warknął Malfoy i chyba faktycznie Lucjusz nie żartował, gdy wspominał o konflikcie. – Zastanowiłaś się czasem jak wychodzisz na tej przyjaźni? – spytał Draco i Harry zamarł, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że nie powinien być świadkiem tej kłótni.  
Wiedział, że dostarczał Hermionie kłopotów przez całe życie, ale zawsze zapewniała go, że wszystko jest dobrze. Usłyszenie jednak tego z ust obcego – uderzało tylko mocniej. Zakładał, że oboje jak szczęśliwa popaprana rodzina wychowają trójkę swoich dzieci. I może to było egoistyczne z jego strony. Bał się jednak przeraźliwie zostać sam, a z jego wszystkich przyjaciół tylko ona potrafiła go zrozumieć.  
\- Na przyjaźni się nie powinno wychodzić – warknęła Hermiona. – Dlatego to się nazywa przyjaźń. Robisz to bezinteresownie, ale pewnie nie masz o tym pojęcia, prawda? – spytała i słyszał wyraźnie, że minęła pewną granicę. Nigdy nie bywała okrutna, ale ten jeden raz, gdy Bellatriks zabiła mugolskie dziecko, coś pękło w Hermionie i nawet Moody spoglądał na nią z pewną dozą niepokoju. – I jak wyszłam na tej przyjaźni? Gdyby nie jego przyjaźń, nigdy nie otworzyłabym się na ludzi. Siedziałabym teraz w cholernym biurze nad badaniami z okularami wielkości denek od butelki. Nie miałabym rodziny, nie miałabym dzieci i nie byłabym po rozwodzie. I wiesz co? Nie żałuje! Nie żałuje tego, że mieszkaliśmy przez kilka miesięcy w cholernym namiocie, gdy chory psychopata niszczył świat. Harry dał mi rodzinę, stał się moją rodziną. Przyjął mnie pod swój dach, gdy Ron wyrzucił mnie z domu, żeby wymusić na mnie jakieś popaprane posłuszeństwo. I masz rację, to nie jest przyjaźń. Jest moim bratem – przyznała i głos się jej załamał. – Jedynym, na którego mogłam liczyć. I jeśli prosił mnie o dochowanie tajemnicy, to jest nic w morzu tego co dla mnie zrobił. Wiesz, że jestem spłukana? – spytała i prychnęła. – Niewymowni chcieli się mnie pozbyć. Nie mogłam znaleźć pracy w ciąży, bo wasze cholerne społeczeństwo nie ma pojęcia o prawach kobiet. Więc Harry znalazł nam pracę, obojgu, bo jest cholernym cudotwórcą – warknęła. – Bo jest moim przyjacielem i moim bratem. Bo zrobił dla mnie więcej niż jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić…  
\- Hermiono, ja… - próbował wtrącić Draco.  
\- Nie – powiedziała krótko. – To nie była moja tajemnica i nie mogłam ci jej zdradzić. Każesz mnie za lojalność? – prychnęła. – Jestem spłukana – podjęła ponownie o wiele spokojniejszym tonem. – Możesz przestać udawać swoje zainteresowanie moją osobą. Nie stanowię dla ciebie żadnej wartości, możesz być tego pewien. I nie chcesz chyba, aby ktoś spytał co masz ze związku ze mną – dodała z godnością. – Doskonale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to się nigdy nie uda – zakończyła i Harry usłyszał chrobot zamka.  
Nie chciał udawać, że śpi. Z drugiej jednak strony powinien był już długie minut wcześniej powiedzieć im, że słyszy ich doskonale. Hermiona zresztą spojrzała na niego z zaczerwienionymi oczami, więc tylko rozłożył szeroko ręce. W chwilę później przytulał ją mocno, pozwalając się jej wypłakać.

ooo

\- Słyszałeś wszystko – powiedziała kilka godzin później.  
\- Lucjusz zdjął zaklęcia, bo nie mogę używać magii – odparł. – Nie zdążyłem wam powiedzieć – dodał, głaszcząc ją po głowie. – Gdzie są dzieci?  
\- Ginny wciąż się nimi opiekuje. Powiedziała, że jej i Lunie należy się kilka dni – westchnęła jego przyjaciółka. – Zaglądam do nich co kilka godzin. Jak się czujesz? – spytała i sięgnęła po różdżkę. – Nie wiem na ile wyjdą mi zaklęcia skanujące – przyznała szczerze, więc złapał ją za nadgarstek.  
\- Odzyskuję siły – odparł. – Nie przemęczaj się. Lucjusz rzucił kilka czarów, które mocno przypominały twoje zaklęcia. Jeśli coś się będzie działo, na pewno się o tym dowiemy – dodał.  
Hermiona skinęła głową.  
\- Jak się tutaj dostaliśmy? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Lucjusz pojawił się w komnacie zaraz po tym jak urodziłeś. Spanikowałam, ale podał mi Jamesa i kazał się aportować do swojej posiadłości. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego usłuchałam, ale byłam w szoku – westchnęła. – Próbowałam cię zabrać, ale byłam tak osłabiona, że to by się i tak nie udało. Zresztą był tak wściekły, że zapewne musiałabym użyć różdżki, a nie byłam w stanie.  
\- Merlinie, przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie. – Dom powinien być zabezpieczony…  
\- Magia pokoleniowa. Głowa domu jest informowana o wszystkich członkach rodziny, tych rodzących się również. Próbowałam zablokować zaklęciami część magii, która łączy Jamesa z Malfoyami, ale moje czary były zbyt słabe. Powinnam była to przewidzieć – westchnęła.  
\- Nie możesz wiedzieć wszystkiego – odparł spokojnie. – Zresztą, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia, pewnie nie byłoby mocy zdolnej przeciwstawić się tym, które powstały wiele wieków temu – dodał, aby ją pocieszyć, ale nadal miała zmarszczkę między brwiami. – Porozmawiam z Draco – rzucił jeszcze.  
Spojrzała na niego ostro i wiedział po prostu, że się posunął za daleko.  
\- Tak jak porozmawiałeś z Ronem? Dlaczego zawsze sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie dogadać się z nimi lepiej? – spytała nagle zirytowana.  
\- Nie sądzę. Po prostu chcę pomóc. On ma rację. Przeze mnie się pokłóciliście – zaczął, ale potrząsnęła głową tak mocno, że jej włosy rozsypały się wokół.  
\- Nie, Harry. Pokłóciliśmy się, bo nie potrafił wyciągnąć głowy z tyłka. To całkiem częste u mężczyzn. Sam cierpisz na coś podobnego, ale zawsze jestem w stanie cię przegadać. Na niego nie mam takiego wpływu i nie chcę mieć – wyjaśniła z rumieńcami na twarzy.  
Skinął głową, przyjmując jej słowa do wiadomości i splótł ich palce razem.  
\- Jesteś moją siostrą – poinformował ją z lekkim uśmiechem.

ooo

Lucjusz nie miotał się po gabinecie, ale był tego bliski. Drzewo genealogiczne na środku jego ściany wydawało się z niego szydzić. Jeszcze niedawno – zaledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej – na starej tapecie zamajaczyła złota nić, której nie spodziewał się ujrzeć. Przynajmniej nie za swojego życia. Miał ochotę przynieść Jamesa i oficjalnie przyjąć go jako Malfoya, ale implikacje przerosłyby go. Wyjaśnienie skąd miał dziecko nie zostałyby przyjęte bez podejrzeń, a sytuacja nie należała do łatwych.  
Rozumiał w pełni dlaczego Harry się ukrywał i co gorsza zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam był temu powodem. Ich kłótnia w gabinecie musiała przerazić chłopaka, który był dostatecznie wystraszony samą perspektywą rodzenia. Może powinien był podziękować Granger, że opiekowała się Harrym i jego potomkiem przez ten cały czas.  
Mógł użyć krótkiej formuły i James oficjalnie stałby się Malfoyem. Nikt nie zakwestionowałby jego pochodzenia. Nie chciał jednak Niewymownych pod swoim dachem. Plotki o dzieciach z ciąż męskich pojawiały się od czasu do czasu, ale na szczęście żyli w czasach nowoczesnych. Zapominano o legendach i o tym, że w każdej znajdowało się ziarnko prawdy.  
Oczywiście wiedział jak potężnym czarodziejem był Harry, ale i tak podjął ogromne ryzyko nosząc ciążę bez wsparcia magii równie silnej. A Lucjusz oddałby sporo, aby oboje byli bezpieczni. Nie chciał krzyczeć na Harry'ego, ale jego serce co chwila stawało, gdy przypominał sobie kolejne ataki na Ministerstwo i porwanie Pottera, które odbyło się nie tak dawno. Zainteresowanie Norwegów wydało się nagle całkiem logiczne i zaczynał się dziwić, że nie próbowali porwać Harry'ego. Jeśli jednak ciąże podobne były u nich normalne – nie docenił ich. I nie wiedział co martwiło go bardziej.  
Chłopak wracał do zdrowia, ale nadal był słaby. Lucjusz pojęcia nie miał jak z nim rozmawiać teraz, gdy wiedział o wszystkim. Cichy głosik podszeptywał mu, aby wyciągnąć dłonie i sięgnąć po to, co jest mu dawane. W końcu od dłuższego czasu nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o kolacjach, które mogliby razem spożywać w zaciszu jego posiadłości. Mieli jednak dziecko, a to zmieniało wszystko. Nie chciał, aby Harry pomyślał, że jego zainteresowanie miało jakikolwiek związek z Jamesem. Coś rozwijało się między nimi wcześniej i może katalizatorem była pijacka noc. Nie żałował jej jednak. Nie, gdy trzymał niemowlę w swoich dłoniach i widział jak cudne miało oczy.  
James znajdował się zaledwie kilka komnat dalej z Harrym, który nie był zdolny nawet do podniesienia się z łóżka. Lucjusz prawie zapomniał jakie to uczucie czuwać nad własnym dzieckiem. Skrzaty przyniosły starą kołyskę, której nie używali od prawie dwudziestu pięciu lat i nie mógł nie pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach.  
Ten głosik w jego głowie nie chciał zamilknąć i Lucjusz wiedział, że jest on najgorszym doradcą. Harry pytał czy byli wcześniej przyjaciółmi. I faktycznie zbudowali coś podobnego. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z tego jak chłopak bardzo polegał na tej relacji. I Lucjusz przeanalizował ostatnie miesiące starając się przypomnieć sobie jak doszli do punktu, w którym kominek Blacków ponownie został połączony z jego własnym. To była jego inicjatywa. Harry podczas początkowych spotkań był sztywny, wystraszony. Pilnował się, jakby nie był pewien na czym stoi. I to Lucjusz zaczął otwierać się przed nim – początkowo całkiem nieświadomie, ośmielając go do siebie ponownie.  
Nie chciał tego stracić. A wyjaśnienie, że przyjaźń między nimi nie jest jednym czego pragnął od samego początku – zapewne wystraszyłoby Harry'ego. Byłoby zbyt nagłe, za bardzo podejrzane. I ironią losu było, że to stanowiło najprawdziwszą prawdę. I Lucjusz nie chciał stracić zaufania, które budowali tak długo i z taką trudnością.


	34. Chapter 34

Hermiona przygotowała dla niego specjalną mieszankę, która miała zastąpić mleko, którego na całe szczęście nie wytwarzał. Pojęcia nie miał czy poradziłby sobie z czymś podobnym. I pamiętał dokładnie jak zaczęła się śmiać, gdy spytał ją przerażony czy jego sutki zaczną przeciekać. Na całe szczęście niekiedy kobiety miały problemy z produkowaniem pokarmu, więc Uzdrowiciele przygotowywali specjalną mieszankę, która miała w sobie magię matki – albo jak w tym przypadku: jego własną. Kilka kropli krwi nie zabarwiło mleka, ale podobno miało wpłynąć na to, aby moc dziecka nie buntowała się przeciwko czemuś, co nasączono potężnie eliksirami. Mikstura wyglądała zwyczajnie, ale Harry podejrzewał, że diabeł tkwił w szczegółach. I wiedział dokładnie, że nauczenie się tej receptury zabrało Hermionie równy tydzień, a to już o czymś świadczyło.  
James spał i Harry nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Był w stanie wstać z łóżka, ale dojście dalej niż do kołyski – przekraczało jego możliwości. A i wtedy siadywał na fotelu niezdolny do powrotu do łóżka za jednym zamachem.  
Hermiona musiała wrócić po dzieci, a Lucjusz nie pokazał się od poranka, skutkiem czego jego jedynym kompanem był bezimienny skrzat, który przynosił mu jedzenie. Nie czuł się więźniem, ale na dobrą sprawę nie miał zbytniej swobody ruchu.  
Rozejrzał się wokół, bo pomieszczenie jasno zdradzało, że była to sypialnia Lucjusza. Ogromny portret całej trójki zwrócił jego uwagę na samym początku, ale nie sądził, że komnaty Malfoya jednocześnie będą takie szorstkie. Brakowało w nich kobiecej ręki i Harry zastanawiał się czy to oznaczało, że Narcyza w nich nie sypiała. Lucjusz nie ukrywał, że byli małżeństwem na papierze. Wyjaśnił mu zasady ich związku kilka miesięcy wcześniej, chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że tego dnia mężczyzna stracił bardziej ukochaną przyjaciółkę, a nie kochankę. Co nie oznaczało, że nie zabolała go ta śmierć.  
Na szafce nocnej obok jego różdżki leżała pojedyncza sterta papierów. Po pieczęci Ministerstwa wiedział, że to zapewne materiały do kolejnych spotkań Wizengamotu. Z nudów nawet chciał po nie sięgnąć, ale pojęcia nie miał czy to odpowiednie. Nigdy nie zostawiono go samemu sobie w obcym domu. Dotykanie cudzych rzeczy wydawało mu się mocną bezczelnością. Sam nie chciał, aby przeglądano jego notatki. A widział, że Lucjusz na marginesach zostawił uwagi wypisane czerwonym atramentem, który tak mocno przypominał mu o Snapie.  
Czuł się skrępowany. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić, ani gdzie znajdowały się jego ubrania. Piżama, którą miał na sobie musiała należeć do Draco. Byli podobnej wagi, chociaż o wzroście mógł pomarzyć. Jego własna czarodziejska szata mogła zostać wyrzucona. Nie była w najlepszym stanie po tym jak przepocił ją i przekrwawił. Jego blizna na szczęście zasklepiła się, ale wciąż zastanawiał się jakim zobaczył go Lucjusz. Widok nie mógł być przyjemny i to wprawiało go w skrępowanie.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi prawie przyprawiło go o zawał. Instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma nawet dość magii, aby rzucić najprostszą barierę. Zanim zdążył przemyśleć swoje opcje, klamka jęknęła pod naporem obcej ręki, więc zsunął się z łóżka i stanął między kołyską a intruzem.  
Tyle, że po chwili wpatrywał się w niego Draco Malfoy.  
\- Potter, powinieneś leżeć w łóżku – powiedział chłopak i zmarszczył brwi. – Przestraszyłem cię? – spytał, gdy na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. – Dwór jest mocno chroniony. Ojciec jest na parterze, a Hermiona z dziećmi w bawialni. Nasze skrzaty dostały pozwolenie na użycie magii na intruzach, a i jeden całkiem znajomy pląta się pod nogami w kuchni.  
\- Zgredek? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Tak, tak. Zdaje się, że tak się nazywał. Plądruje naszą spiżarnię przygotowując ci kolację – poinformował go Draco sztywno i wyprostował się lekko, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą tylko po to, aby spiąć się ponownie. Malfoy spoglądał na niego, jakby próbował ocenić przeciwnika i nie bardzo mu się to podobało.  
\- Hermiona chciała ci powiedzieć – oznajmił mu. –Ja nie chciałem –dodał, aby wszystko było jasne, ale Draco nawet nie mrugnął. – Chyba, że uważasz, że Wieczysta Przysięga, do której złożenia zmusiłbym cię, byłaby bardziej w porządku. Wiedziałbyś i nie mógłbyś pisnąć słowa. Wiesz, że nie miałem wyjścia… - ciągnął dalej.  
\- Ona zrobiłaby dla ciebie wszystko – odparł Draco i Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – zdziwił się. – Zwariowałeś?! Jest dla mnie jak siostra. Jest dla mnie jak rodzina, której nie miałem…  
\- Trzymacie się siebie kurczowo…  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny! Nie mamy nikogo, rozumiesz?! Rzuciła _Obliviate_ na rodziców, żeby ich chronić – warknął i Draco spojrzał na niego w szoku. –Próbowaliśmy odwrócić czar. Merlinie! Nawet użyłem Legilimencji, chociaż Snape miał rację, bo jestem w tym fatalny. Nic nie pomogło. Nie pamiętają jej. I zostaliśmy we dwójkę. Sieroty na doczepkę do rodziny Rona – poinformował go sucho. – Wiesz co razem przeżyliśmy? – spytał kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Jesteś w stanie sobie to wyobrazić?  
\- Myślisz, że moje życie było sielanką? – warknął Draco w odwecie.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- Nie, ale nie odbieramy ci twojej żałoby. I nie odbieramy ci prawa do tego, żebyś czuł to co czujesz. Uciekłeś po wojnie i żadne z nas, żadne z ludzi, którzy brali w niej udział, nie powiedziało ani słowa, bo rozumiemy, Draco! Rozumiemy! – warknął i spojrzał na Jamesa, który poruszył się w kołysce niespokojnie.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Niczego mi nie odbieracie? Mam brata – odparł Draco przyciszonym tonem, jakby rozumiał, że dziecko może się obudzić w każdej chwili. – Myślisz, że tylko wy straciliście rodzinę? Jest was dwoje. Ładna matematyka, Potter. Nas też było dwóch – przypomniał mu szorstko.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany.  
\- Następnym razem, gdy prześpię się z twoim ojcem, poinformuję cię o tym – wypluł i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Draco spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku. –Nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać – dodał pospiesznie, czując narastającą panikę. – Masz brata. Jest bezpieczny. Teraz jest was trzech, gratuluję. Nas jest pięcioro, przyzwyczaj się do tej matematyki.

ooo

Kingsley początkowo odmawiał rozmowy z nim, więc Lucjusz zastosował jeden z najstarszych trików świata. Pozostawił mu krótką wiadomość, która składała się z zaledwie dwóch słów. I stary auror pojawił się w jego salonie bez zapowiedzi.  
\- Wiesz gdzie jest Potter? - spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem.  
Lucjusz nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy Granger pojawiła się z dwójką dzieci w drzwiach. Nie chciał prowadzić tej rozmowy przy niej, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Dziewczyna zresztą spojrzała na Kingsleya lekko zaskoczona.  
\- Czy coś się stało? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Czy coś się stało? – prychnął Kingsley. – Powiedz mi dziewczyno, że wiesz gdzie jest Potter – dodał błagalnym tonem.  
Lucjusz nie był mocno zaskoczony. Wywnioskował, że po zajściu w Dolinie Godryka aurorzy udadzą się do właściciela posiadłości. Oczywiście Harry i jego przyjaciółka byli nieosiągalni i nie kwapił się, aby informować Biuro Aurorów. Lekka panika jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, a wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem.  
\- Harry znajduje się tutaj – powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robicie w związku z włamaniem do posiadłości rodowej Potterów? – spytał sucho.  
Granger nawet nie drgnęła i musiał jej przyznać, że tylko potwierdzała jego słowa swoją obecnością. Jeśli rozegraliby to we dwójkę dobrze, mieliby z głowy Biuro Aurorów na bardzo długo.  
Kingsley spojrzał na nich zmieszany.  
Lucjusz westchnął cierpiętniczo, wchodząc w swoją rolę do końca.  
\- Hermiona pojawiła się z Harrym tutaj późnym wieczorem wczoraj. Był wyczerpany magicznie i wiem z dobrych źródeł, że było włamanie w domu rodowym Potterów. Sam zakładałem część zabezpieczeń, więc…  
\- Nasi aurorzy niczego nie wykryli. Wydawać by się mogło… Sądziliśmy, że Harry sam otworzył dom – przyznał Kingsley opadając w końcu na kanapę. – Myśleliśmy, że to kolejne porwanie. To wyładowanie mocy…  
\- Ktoś próbował z niego wysączyć całą magię za pomocą resztek mocy, które znajdowały się w domu. Wiesz jak czarodziej jest połączony z magią swojej rodowej siedziby. Nie będę ci tłumaczył podstaw – westchnął Lucjusz.  
Kingsley spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- To możliwe? – spytał auror.  
\- Panie Kingsley, dlaczego w innym wypadku Harry osunął się przy mnie półprzytomny tak magicznie wyczerpany, że musiałam go niemal nieść? – spytała Granger i jej spokojny ton nadawał szczególnego brzmienia rozmowie.  
Był prawie jak głos rozsądku. I dziewczyna nawet bardzo nie mijała się z prawdą.  
Kingsley potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- To co mnie najbardziej interesuje to jak wasze biuro oraz Niewymowny mogli postawić takie bariery, że wejście do posiadłości było tak proste? Mówisz, że nie pozostawiono śladów? – spytał Lucjusz z niedowierzaniem. – Żądam śledztwa i lepiej, żeby było szczegółowe. Ten chłopak za wiele przeżył…  
\- Tak, tak. Nie robimy od rana niczego innego. Jedna z komnat jest kompletnie zdemolowana. Pierwszy raz widziałem coś podobnego. I osobiście pojawiłem się na miejscu – poinformował ich Kingsley. – Zajmą się tym najlepsi specjaliści – zapewnił ich auror. – Czy mogę porozmawiać z Harrym?  
\- Obawiam się, że nadal jest zbyt zmęczony. Wiele zabrało mu sił zwalczenie… - urwała Granger i wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nie wiedziała jak to nazwać.  
Kingsley podrapał się w swoją nieogoloną szczękę. Auror był wyraźnie zmęczony i może nawet nie spał całą noc pewien, że Harry'ego jednak porwano. Lucjusz prywatnie mu współczuł, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia i Granger wydawała się go popierać w tym względzie. Widział zresztą jak dziewczyna spoglądała na niego, jakby zastanawiała się co dokładnie planował.  
\- Dlaczego nikogo nie powiadomiliście? – spytał w końcu Kingsley.  
\- Harry był w strasznym stanie. Musiałam się upewnić, że jego stan się ustabilizuje – odparła Hermiona.  
\- W Świętym Mungo…  
Granger westchnęła i wzięła głębszy wdech.  
\- Powiem panu coś i to musi zostać między nami – podjęła nagle i spojrzała na Kingsleya całkiem poważnie. – W Świętym Mungo napoją go eliksirami, a on nie może ich brać. Przez lata w Hogwarcie lądował tak często w skrzydle szpitalnym, że uodpornił się na standardowe mikstury. Profesor Snape warzył dla niego specjalne. A gdy jego zabrakło, ja modyfikuję eliksiry. Harry nie potrzebuje ich wiele. Przeważnie chodzi głównie o to, żeby odpoczął i odciął się od tego szumu, chyba pan rozumie?  
Kingsley pokiwał głową, jakby część zagadki została rozwiązana. Oczywiście Lucjusz podejrzewał wcześniej, że mikstura na ból głowy Harry'ego nie była całkiem łatwa do kupienia. Wiedział też, że podobnie jak Narcyza Granger musiała nauczyć się szybko warzyć eliksiry. Podczas wojny ufano tylko sobie i Snape'owi. Nie pozwoliłby, aby ktokolwiek inny podawał mu mikstury, które tak bardzo mogły wpłynąć na jego organizm. Razy czy dwa próbowano mu podać Veritaserum i na szczęście udało mu się z obu sytuacji wyjść bez szwanku. Bellatriks podejrzewała go od dawna, ale dopiero zdrada Narcyzy zabolała ją tak naprawdę. Ich siostrzane więzi nigdy nie były prawdziwe.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego pojawiliście się tutaj. Oczywiście posiadłość jest mocno strzeżona, ale…  
\- Kingsley, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytał Lucjusz, starając się brzmieć na znudzonego.  
Granger jednak odchrząknęła, zwracając na nich swoją uwagę.  
\- Byliśmy w okolicy – powiedziała spokojnie. – W mugolskiej okolicy. W mugolskim sierocińcu – ciągnęła dalej, szokując go. – Harry dowiedział się, że podrzucono magiczne dziecko. Matka nieznana. Od pewnego czasu zastanawiał się nad tym czy nie adoptować dziecka. Mam dwójkę, ale pomogłabym mu z wychowaniem. Chciał też dać trochę przykład społeczeństwu. Oczywiście mógł wynająć surogatkę i dziecko miałoby jego geny, ale przecież tak wiele jest sierot – powiedziała Hermiona i sugestywnie zawiesiła głos.  
Kingsley spoglądał na nią w czystym szoku.  
\- Myślał nad tym od dłuższego czasu. Luna i Neville w zeszłym tygodniu asystowali mu przy zmianie testamentu – podjęła Granger, gdy żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. – Jestem prawnym opiekunem – dodała.  
\- Dziecko? – spytał Kingsley z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Chłopca – uściśliła. – Nie chcieliśmy z oczywistych powodów, aby to przedostało się do prasy. I rozumie pan, że musieliśmy udać się do najbliższej posiadłości. Dom Lucjusza był najbliżej położoną, o której wiedziałam, że będziemy bezpieczni.  
Kingsley nadal wydawał się nie przyjmować faktów do wiadomości.  
\- Ja ponowię swoje pytanie; kiedy będą znane wstępne wyniki śledztwa? Oczywiście będę musiał zdać relację przed Wizengamotem. Posiadłość Potterów była jednym z domów, w których mieszkali dyplomaci szczytu. Chyba szczęściem w nieszczęściu jest to, że napad nie nastąpił w czasie ich pobytu – dodał i to wstrząsnęło mężczyzną.

ooo

Prawie zasypiał, gdy Lucjusz ponownie pojawił się w komnacie. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego i cienie pod oczami tylko podkreślały jego naturalną bladość. Harry nie mógł się nie zastanawiać jaką genetyczną mieszanką będzie James. Oczy jego matki już dawały o sobie znać.  
Lucjusz skinął mu głową i natychmiast podszedł do kołyski. James spał, więc mężczyzna nie podniósł go, chociaż wydawało się, że naprawdę miał na to ochotę.  
\- Będzie płakał w nocy – stwierdził Harry, bo nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.  
\- Nie wątpię – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie i wydawał się tym kompletnie nie przejęty.  
To nie była rozwojowa odpowiedź. Nie wiedział co miałby dodać. Rozmowa z Draco wytrąciła go z równowagi. Nie chciał krzyczeć na chłopaka, ale to wszystko było popaprane.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Lucjusz, siadając na fotelu.  
\- Dobrze – odparł ostrożnie. – Wstaję, chociaż nie bardzo mogę chodzić – przyznał szczerze.  
\- To minie. Powiedziałbym, że regenerujesz się szybciej niż się spodziewałem. Magia domu na pewno w tym pomaga. Ta komnata jest najbardziej przesiąknięta starymi zaklęciami, które rzucali moi antenaci – wyjaśnił mu Lucjusz i Harry starał się uśmiechnąć, ale jakoś nie potrafił.  
Naprawdę o wiele lepiej czuł się nie wiedząc dlaczego naprawdę znajdował się w sypialni Lucjusza. Takie powody jak fakt, że była największa, najbliższa kuchni czy po prostu najbardziej chroniona – odwoływały się do jego racjonalnej strony. I może to znowu były hormony. Hermiona twierdziła, że przez kilka dni mógł być wytrącony z równowagi, co tłumaczyło dlaczego nawrzeszczał na Draco.  
\- Super – powiedział, poprawiając kołdrę. – Powiedziałem Draco, że z tobą spałem – przyznał zażenowany.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Podejrzewam, że się już domyślił – odparł mężczyzna i tak, to faktycznie było logiczne.  
Wciąż jednak Harry zachował się jak dupek. I musieli w końcu porozmawiać z Draco. Był pewien, że Malfoy jeszcze nie widział dziecka. I coś mówiło mu, że jest tak samo zaskoczony przez całą sytuacje jak oni wszyscy. Tylko radził sobie z tym gorzej.  
\- Podejrzewam, że nie był w ekstatycznym nastroju – dodał Lucjusz. – Przez pewien czas chciał młodszego rodzeństwa. Myślę, że miał nadzieję, że to będzie oznaczało, że znajdzie przyjaciela, który nigdy go nie zdradzi i nigdy go nie opuści – przyznał mężczyzna i Harry poczuł się tylko gorzej.  
\- Lucjuszu… - zaczął z westchnieniem.  
\- Przeszło mu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Bella bez mrugnięcia okiem zabiłaby Narcyzę. Chyba zrozumiał, że nie więzy krwi tworzą rodzinę – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że więzy krwi są ważne dla nas. Draco dojdzie do tego, gdy trochę ochłonie. Chyba czuje się zdradzony, a wiesz, że podczas wojny to była cienka granica pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią… - urwał sugestywnie.  
\- Nie ukrywałbym niczego, gdybym…  
\- Nie jestem bez winy i powiem mu, że spotkaliśmy się, ale źle zrozumiałem sytuację – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz.  
\- Dziękuję. To miłe z twojej strony – powiedział Harry.  
\- Nie, to jest coś co muszę mu powiedzieć, bo będziemy tworzyć rodzinę – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – I miałeś rację. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni – przyznał Lucjusz wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. – Nosiłeś moje dziecko i je urodziłeś. I moją powinnością jest zaopiekować się tobą, więc odpoczywaj, bo potrzebujesz siły, aby wychować Jamesa – poinformował go Lucjusz spokojnie i serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej, chociaż cholerne słowo 'powinność' nadal odbijało się w jego głowie.  
Lucjusz oczywiście był racjonalny jak zawsze. I Harry nienawidził logiki.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj z Kingsleyem. Aurorzy założyli, że cię porwano – przyznał mężczyzna. – Jednak ułożyliśmy z Granger całkiem dobrą historyjkę o tym jak udałeś się do mugolskiego sierocińca w okolicy mojej posiadłości. Tam zasłabłeś i nie wiedzieliście co się dzieje, więc pojawiliście się u mnie, a ja domyśliłem się, że to musi być związane z włamaniem do twojego domu, o którym zostałem poinformowany, ponieważ brałem udział w zakładaniu zabezpieczeń – ciągnął dalej. – Kingsley wie o dziecku – dodał Lucjusz i wziął głębszy wdech.  
Harry przez chwilę przyswajał informacje i to naprawdę było całkiem wiarygodne. Oznaczało też częściowo rozwiązanie jego problemów. Nigdy też bardziej nie czuł się szczęśliwy z powodu kontaktu ze swoim goblińskim prawnikiem, którego poleciła mu Hermiona.  
\- Kingsley wie o dziecku – podjął Lucjusz po chwili. – Granger powiedziała mi, że drugim imieniem Jamesa jest Lucjusz – dodał i Harry skinął głową, nie próbując nawet ukrywać, że ich rozmowa sprzed kilku dni miała jeden cel. – Sugeruję, żebyście to jakoś powiązali z imieniem córki Hermiony, jeśli oczywiście nie postanowisz dla bezpieczeństwa go zmienić. Osobiście byłbym wdzięczny, abyś zostawił to tak jak jest. James nie będzie mógł nosić nazwiska Malfoy, a chciałbym… - urwał Lucjusz.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział szybko Harry. – To zawsze miał być Lucjusz, wiesz o tym? Nawet, gdybyś nigdy nie wiedział…  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
\- Muszę trochę popracować, a widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. Połóż się. Będę czuwał nad Jamesem – poinformował go Lucjusz spokojnie i uniósł do góry rękę, jakby chciał go poklepać po nodze, ale nie wiedział czy może.

ooo

Harry'ego obudził płacz dziecka i bez wahania zsunął się z łóżka. James uspokoił się niemal natychmiast, gdy poniósł go na ręce i zamarł, gdy w nikłym świetle księżyca dostrzegł śpiącego na fotelu Lucjusza. Ta pozycja nie mogła być wygodna. Malfoy opierał głowę na jednej ręce, której nadgarstek był tak wygięty, że zapewne z trudem trzymałby różdżkę następnego dnia. Jedyna w pomieszczeniu świeca dopaliła się, a wosk rozlał się po podłodze i dokumentach, które leżały porozrzucane wokół. Elegancki charakter pisma widniał na marginesach i Harry westchnął. Nie był w stanie rzucić nawet zwykłego _Tempusa_ , ale podejrzewał, że był środek nocy.  
I Lucjusz musiał być fatalnie zmęczony, jeśli płacz Jamesa nie zerwał go na równe nogi.  
Paradoksalnie Lucjusz nie wyglądał młodziej. Może te cienie, które rzucał półmrok sprawiały, że wydawał się wręcz ledwo żywy. Harry pamiętał dokładnie jak zmartwienie pogłębiało zmarszczki Albusa i chyba miał okazję obserwować po raz kolejny wielkiego człowieka przy pracy. Raporty na podłodze pochodziły od Niewymownych i jak Lucjusz je zdobył pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Niektóre dotyczyły finansów, bo rzędy cyfr były nie do pomylenia. Jego własna ustawa leżała podpięta pod reformę Bradleya, nad którą sam pracował.  
James w końcu się uspokoił, gdy podjadł trochę z butelki i Harry mógł odłożyć dziecko do kołyski. Hermiona sugerowała mu, aby nie uczył go spania w łóżku. Jego własne w domu Syriusza nie było tak wielkie i wygodne jak Lucjusza. I kiedyś przyzwyczajanie dziecka do dzielenia posłania mogło się na nim zemścić.  
Poprawił becik i trochę z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, że jego syn już zasnął. Dokładnie tak szybko i niespodziewanie jak się obudził.  
Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć jeszcze raz na Lucjusza i wziął głębszy wdech. Palce świerzbiły go, aby znowu dotknąć twarzy mężczyzny. Kiedy całowali się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, pamiętał dokładnie, że igiełki zarostu wbijały mu się w dłonie, że jego policzki trochę piekły, podobnie jak nabiegłe krwią usta. To nie było nieprzyjemne uczucie.  
Miał się trochę ochotę zaśmiać nad własną głupotą i po prostu sięgnął po koc, który leżał porzucony na podłodze i przykrył Lucjusza, upewniając się, że nakrycie tym razem się nie zsunie.


	35. Chapter 35

Lucjusz obudził się dopiero wczesnym rankiem i trochę zaskoczony odkrył, że jest przykryty kocem. Harry stał przy oknie z dzieckiem na rękach, ewidentnie czując się już lepiej i ten widok trochę zapierał dech w piersiach. Chłopak miał na sobie jego trochę za duży szlafrok i był całkiem nieświadom, że jest obserwowany. Nucił coś, co musiało być mugolską piosenką, bo Lucjusz nie rozpoznawał melodii. Albo Harry po prostu tak okropnie fałszował, co było równie prawdopodobne.  
Chłopak musiał wstawać do dziecka. Lucjusz pamiętał pracę nad dokumentami z Ministerstwa i one faktycznie nadal leżały tam, gdzie je zostawił – w zależności od stopnia bez sensu. Część wymięta na podłodze, część na stoliku. Dla niektórych były jeszcze nadzieje, więc wcisnął je na parapet, gdzie miały spędzić trochę czasu aż znajdzie dla nich chwilkę.  
Harry kołysał się nadal lekko, spoglądając za okno i Lucjusz zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nigdy nie widział ogrodu. Narcyza bardzo dbała o okolice domu, a skrzaty po jej odejściu pielęgnowały rośliny, nie chcąc zapewne, żeby całkowicie zdziczał. Lucjusz nie miał głowy do kwiatów.  
Czuł, że powinien się odezwać, daj znać, że jest już całkiem przytomny, ale twarz Harry'ego była tak cudownie rozluźniona, gdy spoglądał na dziecko. Kiedy rozmawiali chłopak zawsze się mocno pilnował i Lucjusz dopiero teraz dostrzegał różnicę. I miał nadzieję, że gdy ta tajemnica została rozwiązana – nareszcie uda im się nawiązać faktyczny kontakt.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, wiedząc, że nie może ciągnąć tego w nieskończoność i poruszył się pozwalając nakryciu zsunąć się na podłogę. Harry wzdrygnął się niemal od razu i spojrzał w jego kierunku, więc Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział.  
\- Witaj – odparł Harry i przełknął ciężko. – Słuchaj, sądzę, że nie powinienem zajmować twojej sypialni – dodał w końcu.  
\- Nonsens – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Nigdzie indziej nie znajdziesz silniejszej magii. Oczywiście zaklęcia Wizengamotu zdeklasowałyby nasze wiekowo, ale Swingwood mógłby zainteresować się dlaczego chcesz sypiać ze sferą – odparł i miał to być tylko żart, ale między brwiami Harry'ego pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. – Tutaj mogę doglądać dziecka i pracować. Tutaj masz dostatecznie wiele miejsca dla siebie – dodał pospiesznie i jego argumenty nie były aż tak dobre.  
Oczywiście sypialnia, którą niegdyś zajmowała Narcyza była równie mocno zabezpieczona, ale był cholernym egoistą i chciał widzieć Harry'ego w swoim łóżku tak długo jak mógł. Może i czerpał pierwotną satysfakcję z tego, że jednak udało mu się umiejscowić tam chłopaka – nawet jeśli tylko na krótko. Chciał jednak widzieć w tym domu zarówno Jamesa jak i Harry'ego. Nie wiedział tylko jeszcze jak rozwiązać te kwestie, aby jego upór nie wydał się dość podejrzany.  
\- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? – spytał Harry i między jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka. – Amelia wie, że tutaj jestem?  
Lucjusz prychnął zirytowany.  
\- Nie wiem. Może Kingsley jej powiedział, aby ją uspokoić – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
Amelia była ostatnim, co przychodziło mu do głowy. Bones nie podejrzewałaby ich o skryty romans, który skończyłby się niespodziewaną ciążą. Była zbyt praktyczna na wiarę w bajki. Zresztą miała co innego na głowie z odróżnieniu od reporterów _Proroka Codziennego_ , którzy już i tak sensem swojego życia uczynili śledzenie Harry'ego.  
\- Nie czuję się w porządku w stosunku do niej… - zaczął chłopak i Lucjusz zamarł.  
Zawsze szczycił się tym, że szybko łączył fakty. Pewne podejrzenia też prędko krzewiły się w jego głowie i przeważnie potrzebował jednak kolejnych fatów do rozwiązania zagadki. Tym razem to nie była układanka, którą próbował złożyć w całość. I wystarczyło zapytać.  
\- Kto ci powiedział? – zainteresował się Lucjusz. – Hitchens? – zaryzykował, ale po oczach Harry'ego wiedział, że nie trafił. – Boot? – Teraz był to strzał w dziesiątkę.  
Harry wyglądał nawet na trochę winnego, jakby zbieranie informacji za jego plecami uważał za pewnego rodzaju grzech. I Lucjusz byłby wzruszony, gdyby nie fakt, że jako członek Wizengamotu, Harry musiał mieć informatorów. Wykorzystanie kolegów ze szkoły było jak najbardziej odpowiednie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział chłopak, kołysząc dziecko. – Po prostu nie czuję się w stosunku do niej w porządku, co chyba sam rozumiesz. Zawsze była dla mnie jak matka…  
\- A ja jak ojciec? – spytał Lucjusz, unosząc sugestywnie brew.  
Harry zaczerwienił się aż po koniuszki uszu i spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – wyrwało się chłopakowi i wystarczyło mu to za całą przemowę.  
\- Amelia i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że jest dobrze tak jak jest – przyznał, nie czekając na kolejną reakcję Harry'ego. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi tak długo, że mogliśmy pomylić przywiązanie z czymś innym – przyznał gorzko. – Poza tym ona nie potrzebuje, posądzeń o to, że steruję Ministerstwem z jej ramienia – ciągnął dalej.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Plany zostały zepchnięte na bok zanim tak naprawdę doszło do poważniejszych decyzji – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne. – Amelia zatem nie będzie się wprowadzała niedługo. A ja chcę wiedzieć, że jesteście bezpieczni. A będę miał pewność tylko, gdy będę miał cię na oku. Jesteś słaby. Nie jesteś w stanie rzucić nawet najmniejszej bariery, a Granger nie jest w stanie czuwać przy tobie i dzieciach. Zresztą… - zaczął i zrobił wdech. – To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale jeśli na siłę nie będziesz próbował się wyprowadzić, może Hermiona zostanie dłużej. A ja naprawdę lubię widzieć mojego syna szczęśliwego. Moich synów – poprawił się.  
Podszedł do Harry'ego bliżej, przyglądając się młodej zmęczonej twarzy. Najchętniej odgarnąłby mu zbłąkane kosmyki z twarzy, ale chłopak wydawał się tak kruchy. Zamiast tego wyciągnął ręce po Jamesa i Harry nawet nie protestował. Po prostu oddał mu dziecko, aby Lucjusz mógł się również przywitać.  
\- Wiesz, że nawet podróże kominkiem nie są bezpieczne. Jeśli odbywalibyśmy je codziennie, ktoś zacząłby zadawać pytania – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz.  
\- A jeśli tutaj zostanę, nie będą? – prychnął Harry.  
\- Mój syn otwarcie spotykał się z Granger. Napaść na ciebie, włamanie do posiadłości twojego rodu. Byłoby dziwnym, gdybyście nie zostali zaproszeni do naszego domu – odparł Lucjusz. – Jak powiedziałeś wcześniej, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Podejrzewam, że plotki rozwiną się w radzie, że wasza ustawa zostanie przepchnięta chociażby faktem, że ją wspieram. A ja nie wspieram przegranych spraw – przypomniał mu spokojnie. – Nie widzę przeciwwskazań, żebyście zostali chociaż na kilka tygodni.  
\- Tygodni? – wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
\- Jak sądzisz ile zajmie aurorom przeszukanie domu? – spytał retorycznie Lucjusz.  
Wiele można było powiedzieć o Kingsleyu, ale na pewno nie to, że był niedokładny.

ooo

Harry decyduje się zejść na śniadanie. Wymaga to pomocy skrzata oraz Hermiony, ale ma dość łóżka. I ma nadzieję, że jeśli dotrze do parteru, będzie mógł skorzystać z biblioteki. Jest tak znudzony, że pojęcia nie ma jak ktoś wytrzymałby w samotności kilka tygodni macierzyńskiego urlopu. Skrzaty pojawiają się co jakiś czas z podgrzaną formułą dla Jamesa, więc jedynie bawi się z dzieckiem. Oczywiście to nie jest katorgą, ale następują takie momenty, gdy jego syn zasypia i wtedy wpatruje się zagubiony w przestrzeń, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Hermiona w momentach ciszy zawsze sprzątała pieluszki, ale cholerne skrzaty Lucjusza chciały nawet przebierać Jamesa tłumacząc, że tak pomagały pani Narcyzie.  
Nie był Narcyzą, a James nie był Draco.  
Hermiona wzięła na ramiona jego dziecko, tłumacząc, że z dwojga złego woli, aby sam spadł ze schodów. Skrzat za nim jednak sugerował, że prędzej wstąpiłby do ruchu narodowościowego Zgredka niż na to pozwolił. Ich mały znajomy zaglądał do niego poprzedniego dnia i Harry nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak Zgredek zmienił się przez te lata. Porządny – udziergany przez panią Weasley – sweter dumnie zdobił jego nikłą sylwetkę. Miał plan wyborczy i marzenia. I nie walił już głową w podłogę, gdy się witali.  
Musiał przytrzymywać się ścian dla pewności, ale w końcu Hermiona otworzyła drzwi jadalni i mógł usiąść na krześle. Draco zerknął na niego przelotnie znad swojej gazety.  
\- Ojciec wie, że wstałeś? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- A co? Naskarżysz? – odgryzł się, chociaż pewnie nie powinien.  
\- Harry, na miłość boską. Czuję się tak, jakbym wróciła do Hogwartu. Będziecie dalej rzucać sobie nienawistne spojrzenia przez stół? – spytała przewracając oczami.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wybacz Draco – odparł słodko i widział, że brwi chłopaka zmarszczyły się nieprzyjemnie.  
James nawet się nie obudził, gdy położyła go pomiędzy Lucretią i Septimuesem. Drewniane łóżeczko było przeznaczone dla większego dziecka, ale trójka ich nowonarodzonych wydawała się idealnie mieścić. Nie chciał jednak usłyszeć chwili, gdy obudzą się wszystkie na raz.  
Drzwi jadalni otworzyły się ponownie i Lucjusz wsunął się do środka. Miał na sobie świeżą koszulę, a stan jego włosów świadczył o niedawnej kąpieli. Zastanawiał się z której łazienki skorzystał Lucjusz, bo Harry się na niego nie natknął. Jeśli każda z komnat miała swoją oddzielną, przestawał być zaskoczony, że Draco cały czas narzekał na Hogwart.  
Lucjusz zerknął na niego z pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy.  
\- Postanowiłem wstać. Hermiona obiecała przynieść nasze dokumenty, więc… - zaczął, gdy mężczyzna usiadł u szczytu stołu.  
\- Zamierzasz pracować – odgadł Lucjusz i w jego głosie pojawiło się coś nieprzyjemnego. – Powiedz mi co jest w stanie zmusić cię do odpoczynku?  
Harry na końcu języka miał, że opóźnienia związane z ustawą mogły położyć cały projekt i to było ważniejsze. W głowie migotała mu też nieprzyjemna myśl, że kiedy nie pracował to nie zarabiał. I to była jedyna rzecz, którą przekazał mu wuj Vernon, a która naprawdę mu się przydała. Chciał się pojawić na kolejnym spotkaniu Wizengamotu, ale wiedział, że to będzie niemożliwe. Musiał się jednak przygotować, że kiedy pojawi się w końcu publicznie – będzie wiedział o wszystkim, co działo się, gdy był niedysponowany.  
\- Mówiłem – odparł Draco znad swojej gazety.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na syna ostro, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.  
\- Nudzisz się – stwierdził mężczyzna.  
Harry poczuł się tak, jakby Lucjusz go oskarżał. I cholernego rumieńca nie potrafił powstrzymać.  
\- Nie, nie. Po prostu… - urwał. – Twoje skrzaty wszystko robią – przyznał ponuro, wiedząc, że jest fatalnym kłamcą.  
\- Powiedziałabym, korzystaj póki możesz. Jeśli dobrze policzyłam; mój urlop skończy się jako pierwszy i zostaniesz z całą trójką sam na dwa tygodnie. Jeszcze zatęsknisz za skrzatami – zaśmiała się Hermiona i Harry kątem oka zauważył jak ramiona Draco sztywnieją.  
\- W zasadzie uznaliśmy, że byłoby bezpieczniej, gdybyście zostali dłużej – poinformował ją Lucjusz neutralnym tonem.  
Jego przyjaciółka zmarszczyła brwi i jej usta zbiły się w prostą linię.  
\- Panie Malfoy… - zaczęła.  
\- Lucjuszu – poprawił ją mężczyzna niemal natychmiast. – Jestem przekonany, że jesteś chrzestną mojego syna, więc to byłoby nieodpowiednie wciąż zwracać się do siebie formalnie.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko i Harry wiedział doskonale ile było w tym nieszczerości. Hermiona była wyjątkowo spięta i nie mógł jej winić. Nie rozmawiali z Draco i to było widać.  
\- Lucjuszu – zaczęła pozornie uprzejmie. – Dziękuję, ale nie chcę nadwyrężać gościny. Jest takie mugolskie powiedzenie; tam gdzie cię chcą, bywaj rzadko – powiedziała i Harry cieszył się, że nie dodała drugiej części.  
A tam gdzie cię nie chcą, nie bywaj wcale – zamajaczyło mu mgliście. Ciotka Petunia powiedziała mu tak na odchodnym, gdy zabierał swoje wszystkie rzeczy z ich domu. Nie do końca rozgryzł co to miało dla niego znaczyć. Nie odwiedzał ich jednak mimo wszystko – na wszelki wypadek.  
Czuł, że cokolwiek powie Lucjusz, Hermiona znajdzie na to odpowiedź. Byli godnymi przeciwnikami i nigdy nie chciał ich zobaczyć po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Chciał, żeby Lucretia i Septimus spędzali czas z Jamesem. Nawet w tych ogrodach. Pod pewnymi względami byli jak kuzyni i zawsze zamierzał traktować ich w ten sposób.  
\- Czuję jak jesteś słaba – powiedział w końcu Harry z westchnieniem i spojrzała na niego zszokowana. – Chcesz narażać dzieci na wariata, który włamie się do domu Syriusza tylko po to, aby sprawdzić czy plotki o tym, że jestem słaby i niezdolny do obrony to prawda? – spytał gorzko. – Moja magia… - zaczął ponownie z trudem. – Moja magia nie wraca aż tak szybko. Potrzebuję kilku dni. Daj mi je – poprosił cicho. – Nie chcę zostać tutaj i zastanawiać się czy jesteś bezpieczna.  
Spojrzenie Hermiony złagodniało, gdy dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Hesper uparł się sprawdzić zabezpieczenia domu – poinformowała go spokojnie. – Miałam ci powiedzieć dzisiaj, bo nie chcę go wpuszczać do środka bez twojej zgody. Jeśli sprawdzi je… - urwała sugestywnie.  
\- Nie ma zabezpieczeń, które chronią przed wariatami – dodał.  
\- Wpuszczanie Niewymownych do swoich domów nie jest zbyt rozsądnym rozwiązaniem – wtrącił Lucjusz. – Tym bardziej Hespera Hitchensa.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Zbieramy… Zbierają informacje – poprawiła się pospiesznie. – To samo można powiedzieć o tobie – odbiła piłeczkę.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Jest jedna podstawowa różnica. Lepiej posiadać informacje niż się nimi dzielić – uświadomił ją cierpko mężczyzna i Harry nie mógł nie parsknąć śmiechem, bo właśnie coś podobnego sobie wyobrażał.

ooo

Lucjusz zaskoczył go trochę, gdy pojawił się ponownie w komnacie tuż po śniadaniu. Stosy dokumentów, które trzymał przy sobie mężczyzna, trochę zszokowały Harry'ego. Całkiem podobna górka pojawiła się wczoraj i najwyraźniej była to dzienna porcja raportów, które Lucjusz przeglądał. Mężczyzna zajął miejsce w fotelu, chociaż stolik obok nie mógł pomieścić wszystkich papierów i najwyraźniej zamierzał tutaj pracować. Harry podszedł z Jamesem w ramionach i zerknął przez ramię Lucjuszowi, zastanawiając się czy na pewno widzi ich ustawę.  
\- Co o niej tak naprawdę myślisz? – spytał cicho.  
\- Jeśli Granger będzie pisała tak klarowne reformy bez kruczków prawnych, czarodziejskie społeczeństwo będzie ją uwielbiać. Politycy znienawidzą – przyznał Lucjusz. – Bardzo dobry koncept. Trudne do przepchnięcia w głosowaniu. Gdyby nie wsparcie społeczeństwa… - urwał sugestywnie mężczyzna. – Bradley próbuje was zblokować, wiesz o tym?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie trudno było to odgadnąć, ale ta jego reforma jest… - urwał i przygryzł wnętrze policzka. – Śmieszna – zdecydował w końcu.  
Nie chciał obrażać kolegi, ale nie znajdował innego określenia. McGonagall pewnie dostałaby palpitacji na sam widok nowych wytycznych. A potem zabiłaby idiotę, który zrobił coś podobnego. Albo co gorsza – wezwałaby go na dywanik. A Harry chciał od niej kolejne ciasteczko. Zamierzali walczyć z Hermioną do ostatniej kropli krwi.  
\- To jest dobre słowo – westchnął Lucjusz i pochylił się nad dokumentami.  
Harry nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, więc wsunął się na łóżko i położył Jamesa obok siebie. Zamierzał wymęczyć dziecko, żeby sprawdzić czy uda im się pospać chociaż godzinkę dłużej zanim mały zacznie płakać. Poprzednia noc była koszmarem i pomimo tego, że zerwał się równo ze świtem – bardziej dał o sobie znać jego instynkt, który podczas wojny reagował na ciągłe zagrożenie. Wtedy mieli warty – teraz wstawał, aby karmić Jamesa.  
Jego syn był tak mały i kruchy, że początkowo się wystraszył. Dzieci Hermiony były większe. Magia jednak miała czuwać nad nim – a przynajmniej powiedziała tak Hermiona, a on jej wierzył. James urodził się za wcześnie, ale to było nawet całkiem do przewidzenia biorąc pod uwagę stres jakiego doświadczał ostatnimi czasy.  
Nadal nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że Amelii i Lucjusza nic nie łączyło. Terry miał najwyraźniej nieświeże informacje i chociaż nie powinien – cieszyło go to.  
\- Czy Hogwart byłby w stanie sprzedawać eliksiry wytworzone przez uczniów? Jaka jest ich jakość? – spytał nagle Lucjusz i Harry spojrzał na pogrążonego w lekturze mężczyznę.  
Pióro w prawej ręce Malfoya było nieruchome, jakby czekał na jego słowa.  
\- Nie wiem kto zastąpił Severusa, ale zapewne eliksiry wytworzone przez Krukonów są na tyle czyste, aby używano ich w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey dawała mi czasem fiolki i były podpisane nazwiskami wytwórcy – przyznał Harry. – Dlaczego pytasz? – zainteresował się.  
\- Możemy mieć problem z finansowaniem szkoły. Sporo pieniędzy w tym roku przeznaczyliśmy na Biuro Aurorów oraz szczyt, do którego nie doszło. Rumuni zgodzili się na naszą propozycję, ale to też oznacza koszty – przypomniał mu Lucjusz. – Chcę przedstawić Minerwie propozycję. Ministerstwo ma prawo do wydawania licencji na wytwarzanie eliksirów – poinformował go i Harry był naprawdę zaskoczony.  
Zawsze sądził, że tytuł Mistrza wystarczył, aby takowe produkować. Fred i George w zasadzie też wytwarzali mikstury, które co prawda służyły do żartów, ale jednak były warzone. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym czy posiadali licencje do swojego sklepu.  
\- Jeśli pokażesz jej reformę Bradleya i powiesz, że pracujesz nad jej odrzuceniem, przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami – stwierdził Harry bez najmniejszej wątpliwości. – Gdyby Krukoni powyżej piątego roku otrzymywaliby niewielki procent z dochodów, powiedzmy kieszonkowe… Sądzę, że byliby skłonni warzyć eliksiry na zajęciach dodatkowych. Powiedziałbym, że szklarnie pani Sprout mogłyby też dostarczać składników do eliksirów nie tylko na potrzeby szkoły. Bardzo wiele roślin jest niewykorzystywanych, ponieważ niektóre z mikstur są już przestarzałe, ale sadzonki w szklarniach są nadal podlewane – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.  
Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego kompletnie zaskoczony.  
\- Oczywiście należałoby spytać panią Sprout czy byłaby gotowa rozstać się ze swoimi dziećmi – dodał pół żartem pół serio.  
Kobieta podczas wojny próbowała ratować szklarnie i gdyby nie jej poświęcenie Hogwart nie posiadałby nawet połowy zasobów. Bardzo wiele roślin udało się jej przenieść na obrzeża Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie bitwa nie sięgała. Sadzonki bardzo szybko udało się rozmnożyć i kiedy Harry ostatnim razem odwiedzał Hogwart – wokół zaczynało być widać nawet początki ogrodu.  
\- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł – poinformował go Lucjusz, kreśląc coś na marginesie i Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się w środku nocy, James zaczynał dopiero płakać. Pospiesznie zsunął się z łóżka, trochę zaskoczony, że świeca na stoliku nadal się paliła. Lucjusz spał twardo z głową opartą na fotelu. I to nie mogło być wygodne. Jego kark odchylał się pod dziwnym kątem, a napięte mięśnie naciągały skórę na szyi, zarysowując się dość wyraźnie.  
James zaczął się uspokajać w jego ramionach, więc Harry usiadł na łóżku, gdy trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie. Poranny spacer, nieprzespana noc i teraz druga, która nadciągała – najwyraźniej odebrały mu resztki sił. Dziecko potulnie pozwoliło się karmić, więc spoglądał co rusz na nie i Lucjusza, którego koszula miała odpięte górne guziki, jakby mężczyzna nie mógł już znieść wbijającego mu się w skórę kołnierzyka.  
Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Lucjusz nie przeniósł się do innej sypialni, ale nie zamierzał mu tego sugerować. Było jakoś przyjemnie obudzić się w środku nocy i zobaczyć go tak blisko. Początkowo bał się, że kiedy zostanie sam z dzieckiem – nie będzie wiedział co zrobić. I ten strach nadal tam gdzieś w nim był. Nie wiedział co jest prawidłowe, a co nie, ale sama obecność mężczyzny uspokajała go. Miał jakąś dziwną pewność, że jeśli będzie działo się coś niespodziewanego – Lucjusz będzie wiedział co zrobić. Lucjusz zawsze wiedział.  
Harry zerknął na dopalającą się świecę i dokumenty, które walały się po całej podłodze. Wiedział, że mężczyzna postanowił pracować w sypiali nie dla swojej wygody, ale po to, aby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa i był mu za to wdzięczny. Nie chciał czuć się zbędnym czy niepotrzebnym. I to było przyjemne, gdy wymieniali uwagi na temat kolejnych reform, które przedstawiono, a potem przerzucili się na obgadywanie starych pryków, którzy nie rozumieli, że ich czasy dawno przeminęły. Swingwood zapewne miał oddać stołek Przewodniczącego i Harry nie pytał nawet kto otrzyma tę nominację.  
Biorąc pod uwagę ilość pracy, którą Lucjusz wykonywał – należało mu się i zamierzał poprzeć to całym sercem.  
Odstawił butelkę i nie musiał czekać długo, gdy James w końcu beknął. Dziecko zasnęło na jego oczach jak zawsze w środku nocy i Harry ostrożnie odłożył syna do kołyski. Na palcach podszedł do Lucjusza, czując wyraźnie moc mężczyzny. Jego magia nie wróciła, ale przynajmniej informowała go o świecie zewnętrznym. I nawet Mroczny Znak zaczynał promieniować znaną, nieprzyjemną mocą, do której zdążył się jednak przyzwyczaić.  
Widział z jaką niepewnością Lucjusz podniósł pierwszy raz Jamesa, kładąc go na swoim ramieniu, poznaczonym fatalnym tatuażem. Niemowlę jednak nie zapłakało, nieświadome co oznaczała ta magia.  
Podniósł koc, który leżał złożony w rogach łóżka i przykrył szczelnie Lucjusza z westchnieniem.


	36. Chapter 36

Lucjusz ocknął się, gdy promienie słońca dosięgły jego twarzy. W komnacie nie było do końca spokojnie i cicho. Słyszał wyraźnie jak James porusza się w swojej kołysce, więc zsunął z siebie koc i wstał jak najciszej potrafił. Podgrzewana stałym zaklęciem butelka znajdowała się w zasięgu jego ręki, ale nie zdążył jej podnieść.  
\- Powinieneś spać – powiedział, widząc, że Harry całkiem niepotrzebnie wstał. – Ja mogę go nakarmić – dodał, chociaż wiedział, że chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko temu.  
Wciąż jednak wydawało mu się, że nie spędza dostatecznie dużo czasu z własnym dzieckiem. A minęły dopiero dwa dni. Podejrzewał, że to miało coś do czynienia z faktem, że nie mógł obserwować Harry'ego w ciąży. Nie towarzyszył im w tym czasie, a to były długie miesiące. Coś gorzkiego pojawiało się w jego ustach na samo wspomnienie tego jak blisko był Harry przez ten cały czas. Może genialnym i najbardziej odwracającym uwagę było to, że nigdy nie schował się w domu. Nie ukrywał kolejnych objawów. Wszyscy interesowali się bardziej jego problemami z magią niż przyrostem wagi czy sennością, którą Lucjusz co prawda zauważył, ale zwalił winę na długie i niepotrzebne wywody Swingwooda na mównicy.  
Harry podał mu butelkę i usiadł na łóżku, przeciągając się porządnie. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej i jego ręka powędrowała instynktownie do różdżki, co Lucjusz uznał za dobry znak.  
James spoglądał na niego ciekawie, więc usiadł z powrotem na fotelu, z dzieckiem w ramionach. Harry nie spuszczał go z oka, jakby to nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.  
\- Nie miałem ostatnio praktyki, ale to nie transmutacja – prychnął trochę zirytowany.  
\- Nie, nie. Świetnie ci idzie. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie takie… - zaczął Harry i urwał.  
\- Naturalne? – dopowiedział usłużnie Lucjusz. – Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale karmienie własnego dziecka jest naturalne.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło – prychnął Harry, irytując się lekko. – To po prostu jest dziwne. Wszystko jest dziwne. Dziwne jest, że tu jestem. Dziwne jest, że mamy ranek, a ty siedzisz z Jamesem na fotelu, jakby nic się nie stało. Sam nie wiem. Myślałem, że wszystko będzie bardziej skomplikowane – westchnął chłopak.  
Lucjusz w zasadzie rozumiał jego punkt widzenia. Posiadanie dziecka nie było łatwym tematem i wiele wisiało między nimi niewyjaśnionych kwestii. Draco słabo przyjął wiadomość o tym, że Lucjusz nie był w tym zamieszaniu bez winy. Nie zamierzał unikać odpowiedzialności za własną głupotę, bo jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego Pottera, powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Chłopak był chodzącą niewinnością – przynajmniej w kwestiach etyki. Nie posunąłby się do tak niskiej formy kontroli jak szantaż. Zresztą musiał przypuszczać jak bardzo silnym czarodziejem był. Inaczej nigdy nie stanąłby przed Wizengamotem – domagając się swoich praw. Pewnie nie wiedział jak odnieść wielkość swojej mocy do pozostałych czarodziejów, ale to była już całkiem inna sprawa. I Granger zapewne doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że próbowała ukryć pod swoimi skrzydłami maga tak potężnego, że Rada ugięła się pod jego wolą.  
\- Ten dom został zbudowany na silnych fundamentach. Miał zapewniać spokój i bezpieczeństwo rodzinie, która go zamieszkiwała – wyjaśnił Lucjusz spokojnie. – Świat poza nie jest już tak przyjemny i bezpieczny. Jeśli czujesz się zbyt pewnie, wyobraź sobie, co zrobi _Prorok Codzienny_ , gdy dowie się o dziecku. **Twoim** dziecku – podkreślił Lucjusz, wiedząc doskonale jakie nazwisko będzie nosił James.  
Dłoń nadal go świerzbiła. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić nazwisko Harry'ego obok swojego na drzewie genealogicznym Malfoyów. Złota nić – piękna i perfekcyjna – wiodłaby od nich do dziecka, które w oczach innych mogło być adoptowane, ale oni wiedzieliby, że to tylko ułuda. Podobnie jak członkowie jego rodu. Jednak to zrodziłoby zbyt wiele pytań. Zbyt wiele podejrzeń. I chociaż miał na końcu języka zaklęcie, nie mógł go rzucić. Nie, bez zgody Harry'ego.  
\- Nie chcę cię straszyć. To nie jest moim zamiarem – uściślił Lucjusz, widząc, że chłopak blednie. – I nawet jeśli nie zdecydujesz się zostać tutaj, pomogę ci. Mam kontakty o czym wiesz. Artykuły będą się ukazywały, ale będziesz je autoryzował. Nikt nie zbliży się do domu Blacków, zadbam o to…  
\- W zasadzie myślałem o tym, żeby przeprowadzić się do rodzinnej posiadłości – zaczął Harry niepewnie i wpatrywał się w niego, jakby szukał aprobaty.  
\- To byłby o wiele lepszy pomysł niż życie w domu, którego rodzina nie jest nijak związana z twoją poprzez krew. Wiesz, że magia obronna jest silniejsza, gdy podąża zgodnie z liniami rodu – przypomniał mu spokojnie. – W takim razie wzmocnię posiadłość Potterów. I nie masz się czego bać – zapewnił go.  
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Nic się magicznie nie stało prostsze – poinformował go, nie zamierzając go okłamywać.  
Nie chciał, aby chłopak żył w mylnym przeświadczeniu, że wszystko będzie łatwe.  
\- Ale masz mnie – dodał i spojrzał na niego, wkładając w te słowa tyle pewności, ile tylko mógł.  
James zaczynał się kręcić, protestując, co tylko oznaczało, że należy odstawić butelkę. Niemowlę przez chwilę jeszcze poruszało ustami, jakby nie wierzyło, że smoczek faktycznie zniknął. Cisza zaczynała doprowadzać go do szaleństwa, a Harry po prostu siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się w niego z mieszanką emocji, której nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Wbrew temu co sądzono, chłopak nie był wcale taką otwartą księgą. Zdążył poznać go na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że jego umysł poruszał się dziwnymi ścieżkami. Czasami wydawało mu się, że każdy przejaw zła czy niesprawiedliwości będzie dla Harry'ego szokiem, ale ten zaskakiwał go raz po raz. Jak wtedy gdy okazało się, że jego Mroczny Znak jest wyczuwalny przez chłopaka przez cały czas. A przecież Harry nigdy nie traktował go inaczej – gorzej, tylko przez to, że przeszłość Lucjusza nie była krystalicznie czysta.  
Wydawało mu się wręcz, że Harry rozumiał, że podczas wojny zmuszeni byli do robienia rzeczy, które umożliwiały im przetrwanie. I nie należało ich za to winić. Każdy miał rolę do odegrania.  
Z drugiej jednak strony Harry wydawał mu się również niezwykle czysty. Jakby były w nim pokłady zrozumienia i wybaczenia niedostępne dla innych. To wciąż stanowiło dla niego zagadkę i zapewne miało nie zostać już nigdy wyjaśnione.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział nagle chłopak, trochę go zaskakując.  
\- Nie powinieneś mi dziękować – odparł Lucjusz, zaczynając kołysać dziecko.  
Słońce zaczynało na dobre unosić się nad horyzontem.  
\- To powinno się rozumieć samo przez się. To mój obowiązek, moja powinność – powiedział całkiem poważnie, nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oka.  
Chłopak powoli skinął głową, jakby chciał mu w ten sposób zakomunikować, że w końcu do niego dotarło.

ooo

Harry nie potrzebował spostrzegawczych oczu Hermiony, aby dostrzec, że Lucjusz zaczynał mieć problemy z kręgosłupem. Sam czuł się coraz lepiej, więc zmienili komnaty na gabinet Malfoya. Lucjusz upewnił się, że na jedynej w pomieszczeniu kanapie znajdzie się dostatecznie wiele koców, aby wygodnie mu się pod nimi leżało. Skrzat pojawił się z kolejną kołyską i zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać ile mebli przeznaczonych dla dzieci Lucjusz posiadał. Wiedział, że Hermiona wciąż okupowała wschodnie skrzydło wraz z dziećmi i w salonie na parterze znajdowało się jeszcze jedno łóżeczko.  
James wydawał się podstępnie przesypiać dni, aby dawać mu w kość w nocy i może to była jakaś zemsta za to, że narażał dziecko na cały ten stres.  
\- Kingsley przysłał notatkę wczoraj wieczorem – podjął Lucjusz, odrywając się w końcu od swojej poczty. – Będzie chciał porozmawiać z tobą jak najszybciej, o ile będziesz się dobrze czuł.  
\- Chce zapytać o coś konkretnego? – zainteresował się Harry.  
Nie miał ochoty okłamywać aurora, który kiedyś uratował mu życie, ale powiedzenie prawdy wydawało mu się zbyt wielkim ryzykiem. Już teraz krąg osób uświadomionych był zbyt wielki. I chociaż wciąż to byli członkowie – bądź co bądź rodziny – jakoś nie potrafił przyswoić do siebie tej myśli, że nie są zdani z Hermioną na siebie.  
Lucjusz wydawał się nawet bardziej niż zainteresowany Jamesem. I jeśli Harry miał być szczery – czasem przyłapywał mężczyznę na dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w niego.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że bardziej chce poinformować cię o efektach śledztwa. To jest cios w stronę aurorów, że pozwolono na coś takiego – odparł Lucjusz, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.  
\- I to jest nie fair. Nigdy nie było tego włamania. Marnują czas – stwierdził Harry, ponieważ nadal go to gryzło.  
Przyznawał, że nie było innego wyjścia, ale wciąż czuł się winny. Zdanie Hermiony nie zmieniło nic w tej kwestii. Nie był pragmatykiem pomimo wieloletnich starań i nacisków z kilku stron. Nawet Amelia poddała się w końcu, zostawiając go w świętym spokoju. Wiedział kiedy należało skłamać, ale to smakowało jak gorycz w jego ustach.  
Wyręczanie się Lucjuszem czy Hermioną też nie było do końca odpowiednie.  
\- Wiem jakie śledztwo przeprowadzono podczas obu ataków na Ministerstwo – westchnął Lucjusz. – Gdyby za pierwszym razem nie zbagatelizowano sprawy nie doszłoby do sytuacji, w której Bellatriks… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał.  
Harry niemal na własnej skórze czuł jak w powietrzu pojawia się magia. Lucjusz zesztywniał, jakby samo to wspomnienie wywoływało u niego złość. I Harry doskonale to znał. Jego emocje też nie zawsze pozwalały się okiełznać. James miał jakąś dziwną zdolność do pozbywania ich zahamowani. Kiedy jeszcze Harry go nosił, nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoją magią. A nie tak dawno nawarczał na Draco jakby faktycznie mieli po czternaście lat.  
Hermiona zwróciła na to uwagę jako pierwsza, gdy zaczęła płakać pierwszego dnia w jego rękaw i nie mogła przestać. A potem sam obserwował jak kolejni ludzie zaczynali poddawać się tej dziwnej aurze Jamesa. Lucjusz walczył z nią najdłużej, ale najwyraźniej była to po prostu kwestia tematu, który poruszali.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, iż nie życzę sobie, aby podobna sytuacja się powtórzyła – powiedział mężczyzna zaskakująco spokojnie i spojrzał na niego, niemal wbijając go w fotel.  
\- Bellatriks nie żyje – odparł po prostu, nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Nie podziękuję ci za uratowanie mi życia, bo to był czysty idiotyzm – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał.  
\- Snape powiedziałby to samo – prychnął Harry.  
Kąciki ust mężczyzny nawet jednak nie drgnęły.  
\- Zginąłbyś – powiedział w końcu Harry. – Nie przeżyłbyś tego. Wiesz jak działa _Avada_.  
Lucjusz prychnął.  
\- Doprawdy? A myślałem, że po oglądaniu skutków tego zaklęcia przez prawie dwadzieścia lat to czar łaskotek – zakpił mężczyzna. – Obaj wiemy jak działa to zaklęcie. I powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie staje się na jego drodze.  
\- Nie mogła mnie zabić – odparł Harry spokojnie.  
\- Nie mogłeś być pewien – stwierdził Lucjusz zimno i Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- Oczywiście, że mogłem być pewien. Myślisz, że On nie zabezpieczył się przed zdradą? Dał mi najlepszą broń pod słońcem – prychnął Harry. – Żadne z was nie mogło mnie nigdy tknąć. Zakazał wam, prawda? – spytał cicho i zobaczył czysty szok wymalowany na twarzy Lucjusza. – Zakazał wam używania na mnie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Chroniąc siebie nie zdał sobie sprawy, że tym samym chronił największego swojego wroga i nie chciał, abym wiedział. Przestałbym się was bać, a chciał, żebym żył w ciągłej obawie na widok każdego czarnego płaszcza – ciągnął dalej. – Powiedział wam, że chce mnie zabić osobiście, ale tak naprawdę żadne z was nie mogło mnie tknąć, ponieważ to był jeden z jego trzech błędów.  
\- Trzech błędów? – spytał Lucjusz na wpółświadomie, wpatrując się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany.  
\- Po pierwsze nigdy nie powinien był próbować mnie zabić. Potem nie powinien był konstruować w ten sposób Mrocznych Znaków – wyjaśnił. – I nigdy nie powinien był ufać tobie i Severusowi – przyznał i czuł jak jego kąciki uniosły się lekko.  
Lucjusz rozluźnił się nieznacznie i oparł wygodniej o swoje krzesło. Harry jednak widział ile bólu sprawił mu ten ruch. Kilka buteleczek eliksiru, którego nie użył wciąż znajdowało się w sypialni. Był na tyle silny, aby uśmierzyć ból pleców, ale stosowanie go na dłuższą metę było idiotyzmem. Jak każda mikstura – mieszał w magii. Może czarodzieje pokroju Rona mogli się takowymi zapijać po każdej akcji, ale moc Lucjusza zaczęłaby się szybko buntować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu.  
\- Jak długo wiedziałeś? – spytał mężczyzna w końcu.  
I w jego głosie nie było ciekawości. Może odrobina wyzwania, jakby chciał sprawdzić jak szybko Harry dodał dwa do dwóch. Jak wiele był w stanie zaobserwować w latach, gdy jeszcze nie posiadał wszystkich elementów układanki.  
\- Po ataku w Ministerstwie, wtedy gdy zginął Syriusz – przyznał, przełykając ślinę. – Bellatriks rzuciła na mnie _Crucio_. Zapewne potem została ukarana, ale to dało mi do myślenia. Kiedyś już widziałem skutki tego zaklęcia i pamiętam rodziców Neville'a – urwał. – Nie bolało aż tak bardzo. I to było dziwne – przyznał ostrożnie i wziął głębszy wdech. – Jedyną, która była w stanie rzucić tak silne zaklęcie, była Hermiona, więc poszliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty pewnego wieczoru i potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia. Byliśmy złączeni z Voldemortem silniej niż sądził i dlatego w sumie przestałem bać się Snape'a, co pewnie go trochę zastanawiało. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że prędzej on mnie zabije niż Voldemort.  
Lucjusz prychnął, ale nie zaprzeczył.  
\- To jest poufne – dodał jeszcze na wszelki wypadek, ale mężczyzna uniósł tylko brew, jakby chciał zapytać _poważnie?_

ooo

Nie wiedział nawet, że zasnął, ale kiedy otworzył oczy twarz Lucjusza znajdowała się dziwnie blisko. Mężczyzna niósł go opatulonego w koce. I Harry prawie się wyślizgnął, trochę przestraszony.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział Lucjusz, chwytając go mocniej pod kolanami. – Zaraz będziemy w pokoju.  
\- James? – spytał tylko, zaczynając ziewać.  
Nie mogło być zbyt późno, bo w korytarzu nie zapalono świec.  
\- Draco go ma – odparł Lucjusz.  
\- Hermiona? – spytał jeszcze.  
\- Pracuje – powiedział Draco, zrównując się z nimi.  
Harry zesztywniał i poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić.  
\- Skoro nie śpię, mogę iść. Wiesz o tym? – spytał ostrożnie.  
\- Jeśli będziesz się wiercił to cię upuszczę – ostrzegł go lojalnie Lucjusz, gdy przechodzili przez drzwi sypialni.  
Skrzaty musiały zmienić pościel i wszędzie pachniało lawendą, która nieprzyjemnie przypominała mu o ciotce Petunii. Sądził, że Draco zaraz wyjdzie, ale Malfoy kręcił się nad łóżeczkiem w zasadzie bez powodu. Jakby wyczekiwał chwili. I Lucjusz zerknął na swojego pierworodnego z charakterystyczną zmarszczką między brwiami, którą miał zawsze, gdy próbował przewidzieć skutki czegoś. W końcu mężczyzna zabrał jakieś przypadkowe raporty ze stoliku i przeprosił ich wymawiając się słabo pracą. Obaj wiedzieli, że skończył. Harry nigdy nie usnąłby w połowie naśmiewania się z reformy Bradleya.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za Lucjuszem cicho. I Harry westchnął, czekając aż Draco w końcu powie co miał do powiedzenia. Sporej wielkości dom dawał im możliwość skutecznego unikania się i podejrzewał, że Hermiona również z tego korzystała.  
\- Rozmawiałem z ojcem – zaczął w końcu Draco, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
Oparł się biodrami o stolik i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.  
Harry uniósł brew, nie wiedząc za bardzo co ma z tego wynikać.  
\- Oczywiście przypuszczanie, że chciałeś od niego wyłudzić pieniądze… są tak kuriozalnie śmieszne, że nie wiem jak wpadło mu to do głowy – ciągnął dalej chłopak. – Słuchaj – dodał trochę bardziej nerwowo. – Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Po prostu…  
\- Oswajasz się – wszedł mu w słowo Harry, wiedząc doskonale jak ludzie reagowali, gdy byli czymś zszokowani.  
\- Tak i… - zaczął Malfoy, a potem urwał.  
\- Masz brata, Draco – poinformowało go Harry spokojnie. – Masz brata.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego tak zagubionym wzrokiem, że Harry zastanawiał się czy te słowa usłyszał po raz pierwszy. Sam stanął przed lustrem kilka miesięcy wcześniej i mówił do siebie, że jest w ciąży, żeby jego mózg załapał. A potem długo oglądał skórę, która zaczynała się naciągać za każdym razem, gdy nabierał dodatkowych kilogramów.  
\- To jest magiczne dziecko, Potter… Harry – powiedział Draco, jakby to nie mieściło się w jego głowie. – Wiesz co to oznacza? – spytał.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak zawsze, że mam przerąbane – stwierdził ze spokojem.  
Już przyzwyczaił się do tej myśli, ale nie sądził, że warga Draco zacznie drgać, a potem chłopak wybuchnie głośnym śmiechem. Harry miał ochotę mu zawtórować, ale James zaczął płakać niemal od razu, wystraszony nagłym hałasem.  
\- Szlag, ojciec nie ponowił zaklęcia – powiedział Draco, podnosząc niemowlę z kołyski.  
\- Nie przeklinaj przy dziecku – skarcił go, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, Lucjusz leżał na fotelu – tym razem z kocem na swoich kolanach. Harry westchnął podchodząc do kołyski, gdzie James właśnie zaczynał swój standardowy rytuał, który zaczynał się od nerwowego kręcenia, a kończył płaczem. Podczas wojny potrafił wychwycić kiedy Ron i Hermiona zmieniali się na warcie i teraz okazało się to bardzo przydatne. Nie budził się, gdy Lucjusz wchodził do pokoju, ale najmniejszy ruch dziecka sprawiał, że jego oczy otwierały się szeroko.  
To nie była pora karmienia. James wydawał się rozbudzony jednak, więc wziął dziecko na ręce i zrobił kilka kroków po pokoju, starając się nie stawać bosymi stopami na deskach, które wydawały dźwięki. Zaczynał znać tę komnatę jak własną kieszeń. I w zasadzie dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ubrania, które teraz nosił dziwnie zaczęły na niego pasować. I na pewno do niego nie należały. Miał pewne podejrzenie wcześniej, ale zamieniło się w pewność, gdy na spodniach piżamy pojawiła się podobizna gryfindorskiego lwa. Nie był tylko pewien czy Hermiona udała się na zakupy czy Lucjusz.  
Mężczyzna zresztą kompletnie wyczerpany wpółleżał na fotelu i Harry zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on był tutaj nie do końca racjonalnym, co było dziwnie krzepiące. Lucjusz najwyraźniej nie zamierzał opuścić sypialni – powodowany poczuciem obowiązku, które trochę dławiło Harry'ego. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna planował ich przyszłość opartą tylko o wzajemną przyjaźń, ale im dłużej o tym myślał – tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to jedyne logiczne wyjście. Gdyby byli oficjalnie razem, Lucjusz mógłby 'adoptować' Jamesa. Byliby obaj ojcami i nikt nie miałby w tej kwestii wątpliwości. Wiedział też, że Lucjusz byłby mu wierny. Obaj się przyjaźnili i darzyli szacunkiem. Mężczyzna słuchał jego rad, gdy w ciągu tych dwóch dni rozmawiali o pracy. I naprawdę rozważał jego słowa, gdy Harry miał jakąś uwagę. To mogło się udać. I Hermiona miała trochę rację, gdy mówiła mu, że czasami wybierało się nie dobro swoje, ale dziecka.  
Widział to teraz doskonale.  
Lucjusz był mocno związany z Jamesem. I nie mogli żyć w ten sposób. Malfoy zapewne spędzałby część nocy na jakimś krześle, a to na dłuższą metę nie sprawdziłoby się. I Harry nie wiedział za bardzo jak przerwać ten idiotyzm. Zerknął niepewnie za siebie, na łóżko, które było o wiele za duże dla jednej osoby i wziął głębszy wdech.  
James zasnął w jego ramionach kilka dobrych minut wcześniej i może to było małe błogosławieństwo, które miało pewnie potrwać maksymalnie trzy godziny. Odłożył dziecko do łóżeczka i wziął kolejny wdech, gdy obrócił w palcach różdżkę. Nie używał magii cały dzień, ale był na to gotów. Oczywiście byłoby tragedią, gdyby upuścił Lucjusza, ale to w zasadzie byłby nawet przekomiczny widok. Zawsze mógł wyjaśnić, że chciał poprawić koc, ale jego magia zaszalała.  
Zaklęcie lewitujące nie było trudne. Stanowiło jeden z podstawowych czarów i starał sobie przypomnieć jak Flitwick kazał traktować im piórko na pierwszym roku. Koc zsunął się na podłogę niemal bezgłośnie, a on powoli obracał się w stronę łóżka, gdy Lucjusz sunął w powietrzu. Zrobił kontrolowany wydech, pozbywając się zawartości płuc wraz z każdym centymetrem, gdy obniżał mężczyznę nad materacem, aż w końcu Lucjusz rozłożył się wygodnie na prześcieradle.  
Odłożył różdżkę na stolik, upewniając się, że między nimi jest jakaś godna przestrzeń, a potem zamknął oczy.


	37. Chapter 37

Lucjusz obudził się nagle, kompletnie nie będąc pewnym co tak dokładnie wytrąciło go ze snu. Spodziewał się płaczu dziecka, ale James spał spokojnie – jak nigdy. Natomiast włosy Harry'ego łaskotały go w nos. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kładł się na łóżku. I na pewno nie zrobiłby tego w ubraniu. Jego ciało było całe zesztywniałe, ale bardziej miało to coś wspólnego ze spodniami, których pasek wbijał mu się w brzuch – niż faktem, że leżał wyciągnięty pod dziwnym kątem. Harry zajmował zaskakująco sporo miejsca jak na tak niskiego mężczyznę.  
Lucjusz obserwował jego twarz z bliska, nie wiedząc za bardzo czy nie powinien się odsunąć. Jakoś w czasie nocy migrowali w swoją stronę i chłopak trzymał swój policzek oparty o jego ramię. Czuł na obojczyku jego ciepły oddech i gdyby tylko wyciągnąłby dłoń, mógłby go objąć.  
James wybrał doskonały moment, aby zacząć płakać, rozwiązując jego problem związany z tym, co powinien zrobić. Podniósł się, budząc przy tym Harry'ego, ale zanim chłopak otworzył oczy – on był już przy łóżeczku.  
\- Śpij – powiedział tylko, ale Harry ziewnął i przeciągnął się.  
Zaczynało świtać i Lucjusz zaczął zastanawiać się jak długo wytrzymają to tempo. Narcyza korzystała z pomocy skrzatów, ale przez pierwsze tygodnie nie spuszczali z Draco oka. Martwili się, że szaleństwo Bellatriks stanie się bardziej widoczne, gdy ich pierworodny pozostanie niepilnowany. Lestrange'owie starali się o własnego potomka od lat i bezskutecznie. Bellatriks zaczynała obwiniać każdego włącznie z samą Narcyzą. Twierdziła, że rzucili na nią klątwę, aby odebrać jej szczęście, które się jej należało.  
Osobiście sądził, że tak lojalna służba Czarnemu Panu odbiła się nie tylko na jej zdrowiu psychicznym, ale również fizycznym.  
I jedna ze starszych skrzatek zapewne mogła czuwać przy Jamesie, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, aby ich dziecko miało znajdować się w innym pokoju. Przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy James był tak drobny i bezradny. Wiedział, że jego syn urodził się zbyt wcześnie, ale nie było to aż tak niepopularne. Granger również wydała na świat wcześniaki. Stres związany z wojną i rozwodem musiał się na niej w końcu odbić i robiła wszystko, aby jej dzieci nadrobiły ten czas. Eliksiry, które dodawała do mleka znał doskonale – wzmacniające, z witaminami. Zawsze zastanawiało go jak mugole wychowywali dzieci.  
\- Świta – powiedział Harry, stając koło niego nagle.  
I Lucjusz nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na fakt, że chłopak trzymał się prosto, a wcześniejsza bladość znikła prawie całkowicie. Na jego policzkach nadal gościł ten rumieniec tak charakterystyczny dla snu. W zasadzie nawet dostrzegał odbity na skórze Harry'ego wzór, który nieodłącznie kojarzył mu się z fakturą własnej koszuli.  
\- Świta – potwierdził, zerkając za okno.  
Harry stał tak blisko niego, że niemal czuł ciepło jego ciała.  
\- Pomyślałem… - zaczął chłopak i Lucjusz odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Tak? – spytał.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźną niepewnością. Wzrok chłopaka spoczął na dziecku, a potem znowu na nim.  
\- Nie możesz spać na fotelu – powiedział w końcu Harry, podejmując najwyraźniej jakąś decyzję. – Wiem, że chcesz się zajmować Jamesem i doceniam twoją pomoc. Jednak cały czas pracujesz. Nie możesz spać na fotelu. A ja nie wiem czy będę w stanie lewitować cię do łóżka – przyznał i na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.  
Lucjusz nie był nawet zaskoczony. Nigdy nie lunatykował.  
\- To łóżko jest spore… - Harry zaczynał się jąkać i to nie było coś, do czego Lucjusz był przyzwyczajony. – Pomyślałem, że… To znaczy… To całkiem racjonalne, ale nie wiem…  
\- Chcesz, żebym spał z tobą? –spytał Lucjusz wprost.  
\- Nie w takim sposób – powiedział pospiesznie Harry i wiedział, że usłyszy coś podobnego.  
\- Nie zrozumiałem cię opatrznie. Proponujesz oddać mi chociaż część mojego łóżka, skoro i tak nie zostawię was samych na noc – odparł, ponieważ to było nawet całkiem logiczne wyjście.  
I to nie było tak, że nigdy nie współdzielili posłania. Albo podłogi. Tę część pamiętał nawet całkiem dobrze. I może Harry również o tym myślał, bo chłopak znowu się czerwienił.  
Poranki w posiadłości zawsze były chłodne, więc nawet nie był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy zauważył na rękach chłopaka gęsią skórkę. Porzucony szlafrok leżał na jednym z krzeseł.  
\- Zmarzłeś – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Przykryj się – polecił mu cicho i ku jego zaskoczeniu Harry nie sprzeczał się.

ooo

Kiedy Draco pojawił się w sypialni Lucjusza ponownie, podszedł od razu do kołyski, biorąc Jamesa na ręce. Dziecko nawet nie zapłakało, jakby rozpoznało instynktownie magie. Harry zauważał coraz bardziej, że moc jego syna jakoś dziwnie współgrała z magią posiadłości. I musiało mieć coś wspólnego z pokrewieństwem poprzez krew. I tym bardziej nie zamierzał się wykłócać z Lucjuszem co do wcześniejszych przenosin do posiadłości Potterów.  
Jego własna magia zaczynała powoli ponownie do niego śpiewać. Czuł ją pod skórą wyraźnie i to było tak, jakby znowu miał jedenaście lat. Jego zdolności ograniczały się do podstawowych zaklęć, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Czytał o przypadkach, gdy czarodzieje stawali się charłakami i chociaż nigdy nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do swojej mocy – nie wyobrażał sobie jednak życia bez niej.  
Wychował się w mugolskim świecie, ale nie byłby w stanie tam wrócić. I nie chodziło jedynie o Dursleyów. Wrósł w czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. To tutaj mieszkała jego cała rodzina, która składała się skromnie z Hermiony i garści ich najbliższych przyjaciół. Z Ginny jeszcze było za wcześnie, ale wierzył w to, że wróci dawna przyjaźń w pełnej mocy. Szczególnie teraz, gdy zaczęła ponownie umawiać się z Deanem.  
Nowa miłość leczyła stare rany – chciał w to bardzo wierzyć.  
\- Hermiona rozmawiała z tobą ostatnio? – spytał Draco i Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- A ja myślałem, że wpadłeś z wizytą towarzyską – westchnął, spodziewając się niezbyt przyjemniej rozmowy.  
Żałował, że Lucjusz musiał w końcu udać się do Ministerstwa. Spodziewał się, że Malfoy bywał w budynku przynajmniej raz dziennie i pewnie ta dziwna przerwa musiała się wydać wszystkim podejrzana. A nie chcieli przyciągać uwagi. Kolejne zebranie Wizengamotu miało się odbyć za dwa dni i wiedział, że nie jest w stanie się tam pokazać.  
Nie czuł się gotowy do zmierzania z całym światem. Lucjusz miał rację w tym, że posiadłość dawała mu pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Im bardziej odzyskiwał własną magię, tym mocniej czuł zaklęcia, które chroniły dom. Posiadłość jego rodziców nie była nawet w połowie tak chroniona, a powinien był zadbać o to lata wcześniej. Zapewne teraz – podczas porodu – uszkodził magiczne fundamenty domu, ale z pomocą własnej krwi byłby w stanie przywrócić dawny porządek, gdyby tylko czuł się dostatecznie dobrze, aby utrzymać w dłoni różdżkę.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nią czy nie? – spytał Draco, nie udając nawet, że jest zniecierpliwiony.  
Ostatnim razem, gdy miał problemy z Hermioną, krążyli dłużej wokół siebie.  
\- Draco – zaczął Harry i westchnął ponownie, nie wiedząc nawet co powinien zrobić. – Rozmawiałem z nią o Wizengamocie i o ustawie. Jeśli pytasz jak czuje się Hermiona, to powiedziałbym, że całkiem dobrze. W sumie dzięki waszym skrzatom ma czas w końcu nadrobić ostatnie reformy, które mają zostać wprowadzone. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby przyszła tutaj za godzinę i powiedziała, że wybiera się na zebranie Rady…  
\- Idzie – oznajmił mu Draco.  
Harry spojrzał na niego trochę zszokowany.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nią? – spytał zirytowany. – To po cholerę mnie pytasz?  
\- Nie przeklinaj przy dziecku – rzucił Draco i wyglądał na zdziwionego samym faktem, że takie słowa wydostały się z jego ust.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Draco w końcu zbił usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nią – przyznał ostrożnie chłopak. – Ale ona mnie traktuje jak przyjaciela – dodał.  
Harry pokręcił głową, wcale nie był tym zaskoczony.  
\- I? – spytał, wzruszając ramionami.  
Draco natychmiast zaczął wyglądać na bardziej zirytowanego.  
\- I nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Malfoy. – Potter, czy każesz mi to powiedzieć na głos? Byłem chyba całkiem oczywisty, że…  
\- Draco, stop – wszedł mu w słowo. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? Żebym powiedział jej, że wszystko jest w porządku i że masz moje błogosławieństwo? Nie masz mojego błogosławieństwa. W zasadzie w ogóle nie powinniśmy byli przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. To z nią powinieneś porozmawiać.  
\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? – spytał Draco, przewracając oczami. – Uparci Gryfoni – rzucił gorzko.  
\- To było słabe – powiedział Harry. – A najsłabsze jest to, że przyszedłeś do mnie po poradę sercową – uświadomił Draco z całym sarkazmem, na który było go stać. – Naświetlić ci moją sytuację? Jestem sam. Mam dziecko. Z twoim ojcem. Jak ci to wygląda? Na moje zorientowanie w tej branży? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Jedyny związek w jakim byłem okazał się fiaskiem, bo umknęło mi podczas wojny, że kochanie kogoś jak siostry, a faktyczne uczucie to dwie różne rzeczy – prychnął.  
\- Weasleyówna – odgadł Draco i skrzywił się.  
\- Przypomnę ci, że siostra byłego męża Hermiony. Wiesz, Rona, tego, który jest teraz w Azkabanie – kpił dalej, zerkając na dziecko niepewnie.  
Nie wiedział jakich zaklęć używał Lucjusz, ale James nie wydawał się zaniepokojony zmianą tonu ich rozmowy.  
\- Jeśli sądzisz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której zaufanie zostało nadwyrężone… - zaczął i urwał sugestywnie.  
\- Właśnie o tym mówię – powiedział Draco. – Jak je odzyskać? – spytał, jakby Harry posiadał panaceum na całe zło.  
I to było po prostu śmieszne, bo tego się nie dało zrobić od tak. Nie było na to zaklęć. A jeśli Draco byłby tak głupi, żeby użyć na niej _Obliviate_ Hermiona pożarłaby go na surowo. Nie musiałby nawet wkroczyć do działania. Potrafiła o siebie zadbać.  
\- Nie wiem, Draco – przyznał szczerze. – Nigdy nie byłem tak głupi, aby je stracić – dodał.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie dam ci recepty, bo jej nie mam – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Nie wiem też czego ode mnie chcesz. To nie jest coś, w co powinienem się mieszać. I nie będę się mieszał, bo to wasza sprawa. Zepsułeś to i musisz sam to naprawić.  
\- Ale jak? – spytał Draco i wyglądał na faktycznie zdesperowanego.  
A Harry nie chciał mu w kółko powtarzać, że nie wie. Słyszał wyraźnie ich kłótnię i wiedział, że Hermiona częściowo podjęła już decyzję. I może Draco nigdy nie miał tak naprawdę u niej szans. Może nie powinien był w ogóle mieszać się do ich spraw. On w końcu zachęcił Hermionę, żeby dała chłopakowi szansę, żeby sprawdziła, gdzie to doprowadzi. I teraz siedziała zamknięta w drugim skrzydle domu, zapracowując się, po to, aby nie myśleć o tym wszystkim.  
Nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Stracone szanse, które jednak istniały – czy te, które im odbierano zanim nadzieja się pojawiała.  
Wbrew temu co sądzono nie był urodzonym optymistą. Potrafił racjonalnie spojrzeć na wszystko – gdy tylko został postawiony pod ścianą. A Draco równie dobrze mógł trzymać mu przy szyi różdżkę.  
\- Wyjdź poza schemat – powiedział w końcu, wzdychając. – Może jak ją coś zaskoczy pozytywnie to nie wydrapie ci oczu, ale ostrzegam cię. Odzyskała moc, więc jeden zły ruch i będziesz mógł zwierzać się Carrowom dlaczego ich życie stało się nagle gorsze – odparł.  
Draco zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca rozumiał.  
\- I, na Merlina, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy. To jest ostatni raz jak rozmawiam z tobą o Hermionie. Musisz być strasznym nieudacznikiem, żeby przychodzić z tym do mnie – powiedział, chowając twarz w dłonie.

ooo

Amelia zaprosiła go do swojego gabinetu niezbyt subtelnie. Kingsley nie wydawał się zadowolony z tego, że Lucjusz nie znalazł dla niego czasu, ale musiał się z tym liczyć, gdy pojawił się u niego bez zapowiedzi. Godziny, gdy przyjmował interesantów dawno minęły i nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że nie było go nawet w środku. Jego sekretarka zapewne oparłaby się nawet Legilimencji, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.  
\- Kłopoty? – spytał, zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi.  
Amelia usiadła na kanapie i skinęła sugestywnie w stronę dzbanka z herbatą.  
\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział szybko, rozsiadając się w fotelu.  
\- Ty mi powiedz czy mamy kłopoty – odparła Amelia, zaskakując go. – Atak na Pottera miał na celu przywrócenie życia Voldemortowi? Wiesz, że istnieje ten śmieszny ruch, który planował zamach od dawna? Dostałeś raporty? – spytała i nie ukrywała nawet drżenia rąk.  
\- Jest bezpieczny – powiedział spokojnie. – I to są mrzonki. Voldemort nie wróci. Nawet za cenę tego, który go zniszczył. Harry ma jego moc, ale ona nie jest w stanie ożywić tego, co martwe – uświadomił ją cierpko. – To było niezaplanowane i śmieszne. Nie osiągnęli nic, prócz tego, że Biuro Aurorów teraz będzie trzymało pieczę nad całą Doliną Godryka – przyznał. – Jak często pojawiają się tam patrole?  
\- Kingsley mówił o tym, że są tam cały czas. Podobnie jak na Pokątnej. I dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne. Nareszcie zaczęli coś robić z dodatkowymi funduszami. Miałam wrażenie, że zbierają pieniądze na złą godzinę – przyznała zirytowana. – Jak mogli włamać się do posiadłości o tym stopniu ochrony, to jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Jeśli mogli wejść tam, jeśli mogli włamać się do ciebie…  
\- Boisz się o Harry'ego czy o siebie? – spytał Lucjusz. – Jesteś Minister Magii, twoja posiadłość jest priorytetowa – przypomniał jej. – Natomiast co do włamania do mojego domu… Krew jest czynnikiem, którego nigdy nie mogłem wykluczyć w barierach. Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, ale Narcyza zginęła tylko dlatego, że Bellatriks była jej siostrą. Nikt nie mógł tego przewidzieć. Nie zamierzam się obwiniać i mam nadzieję, że Draco również tego nie robi.  
\- Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś – powiedziała Amelia, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało… Chodziło mi o to, że jeśli atakowane jest Ministerstwo oraz Harry Potter, kto z nas może czuć się bezpiecznie?  
Lucjusz prychnął.  
\- Czy ktokolwiek z nas może czuć się bezpiecznie? – spytał retorycznie. – Wojna udowodniła nam, że należy spać z różdżkami w dłoniach. I śmierciożercy nie stanowią zagrożenia, ale to nie znaczy, że nie przyjdą po nich kolejni. A wtedy musimy być przygotowani – powiedział.  
Amelia zbiła usta w wąską kreskę, jakby nie do końca zgadzała się z tym, co mówił. Albo po prostu jej obawa o środki bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa sięgnęła granic. Nie chciał wywoływać paranoi, ale miał priorytety i ten jeden raz czarodziejskie społeczeństwo ich nie stanowiło. Jego rodzina musiała być bezpieczna. I to dziecko, jego własne dziecko mogło już za dwadzieścia lat mierzyć się z nowym złem, które budziło się teraz pomimo ich czujnych oczu. Nie chciał, aby Jamesa spotkał los Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał dla niego takiej przyszłości. I nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że jego własny syn miał stać się nowym Zbawcą. Widział jak traktowano Harry'ego i jak czekano aż chłopak dorośnie.  
Wiedział, że Severusa najbardziej mierziło, gdy dorośli przygotowywali się do wysłania nastolatka na pewną śmierć. Do tego nigdy nie powinno było dojść, gdyby ich własne pokolenie nie pozwoliło się omamić.  
Wyraz twarzy Amelii szybko się zmienił, gdy przyglądała mu się uważnie. Milczenie przedłużało się i nie bardzo podobał mu się brak reakcji z jej strony.  
\- Wiesz coś - powiedziała nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Nie byłbyś tak spokojny – dodała.  
\- Jestem racjonalny – odparł, odczekując odpowiednio długą chwilę.  
\- Nie – powiedziała Amelia, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Wiedziałam, że dojdzie do chwili, w której będziesz mieć przede mną tajemnice.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszna. Zawsze miałem przed tobą tajemnice – odparł, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. –Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i politykami, a nie bratnimi duszami.  
Amelia przełknęła ciężko i usiadła z powrotem na kanapie.  
\- Chcę porozmawiać z Harrym. Kingsley zapewnił mnie, że Potter jest bezpieczny, ale chcę z nim porozmawiać – poinformowała go kobieta.  
\- Jesteś mile widziana w moim domu. Jak dobrze wiesz. I nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody na rozmowę z nim. Jest zmęczony, ale zdrowy. Powiedziałbym, że dopiero teraz zaczyna czuć się dobrze – przyznał i nie minął się bardzo z prawdą. – I wiedział od Boota o naszej umowie, której nie sfinalizowaliśmy. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś trzymała swoich Niewymownym z dala od mojej osoby.  
\- Może powinnam wysłać ich za tobą? – spytała z nutką czegoś nieprzyjemnego w głosie.  
Nie zdradził jej, ale wiedziała, że przestali być sobie w pełni lojalni. Pozostawali przyjaciółmi, ale pojawiła się granica i sam nie był pewien jak będzie to dalej wyglądało.  
\- Grozisz mi? – spytał wprost.  
\- Nie – westchnęła. – Jeśli ty nie grozisz mi.  
Skinął tylko głową.

ooo

Harry poprawiał nerwowo swoją poduszkę. James zasnął tak wcześnie, że spodziewał się horroru w nocy. Jego różdżka leżała w gotowości na szafce, a on sam zerkał raz po raz w stronę drzwi. Lucjusz wrócił w fatalnym humorze z Ministerstwa i walczył z sobą czy zapytać mężczyznę wprost czy coś się stało. Oczywiście Lucjusz nie musiał się mu zwierzać, ale jednak to wydawało mu się prawidłowe. I może zajęłoby jego myśli chociaż na trochę.  
Do tej pory wieczorami rozmawiali tak długo aż zasypiał. A potem budził się w środku nocy i przykrywał Lucjusza. Teraz nie był pewien czy powinien leżeć w łóżku, gdy mężczyzna wróci do komnat. W zasadzie nie był pewien co Lucjusz zdecydował. Im częściej odtwarzał sobie ich rozmowę w głowie tym mniej z niej rozumiał.  
W końcu usiadł na łóżku, gdy jego nogi zaczęły się poddawać i ten moment wybrał Lucjusz, aby otworzyć drzwi.  
\- Kingsley się o coś dopytywał? Ktoś coś widział? Nie byliśmy zbyt subtelni, gdy wchodziliśmy do posiadłości – zaczął nerwowo podnosząc się niemal natychmiast.  
I zamarł, bo Lucjusz na pewno nie miał na sobie dziennej koszuli. Luźne spodnie, zwisały wzdłuż długich nóg i Harry był zaskoczony, widząc go takim. Blond włosy niezwiązane, spływały po jego plecach.  
Lucjusz zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zapewne zaskoczony jego nagłym wybuchem.  
\- Widziałem Kingsleya przelotnie – powiedział ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Rozmawiałem z Amelią – przyznał.  
\- Panią Minister? – wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
\- Chce się z tobą spotkać – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Sądzi, że cię przetrzymuję albo ukrywam.  
Harry zaśmiał się w pierwszej chwili, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna mówi całkiem poważnie.  
\- Nie – powiedział jeszcze. – Przecież… - zaczął i urwał. – Nie…  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo i podszedł do kołyski. Chwilę spoglądał na Jamesa i w komnacie zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho. Harry czuł się dziwnie, stojąc koło łóżka. Wiedział, że powinien coś zrobić i pewnie wygodniej byłoby mu zająć fotel. Nie stałby jak idiota na środku komnat.  
\- Amelia wie, że coś jest nie tak, ale strzela na ślepo i niczego nie utrafi. Nie będzie zadowolona, ale w końcu da temu spokój, gdy zobaczy, że jej fotel się nie chwieje, a kolejny śmierciożercy nie szturmują Ministerstwa – odparł Lucjusz, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
Mężczyzna obszedł łóżko wokół i Harry zerknął jeszcze raz na Jamesa, zastanawiając się ile godzin minie tym razem zanim obudzi się po raz pierwszy. Kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na Lucjusza, ten leżał już wygodnie po swojej stronie z pergaminem w dłoni.  
\- Śpij, będę czuwał – obiecał mu mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentu.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry nie miał się jak poruszyć. Silne ramiona obejmowały go ciasno, unieruchamiając go skutecznie. Czuł na karku oddech Lucjusza i przez myśl mu przeszło, że być może w ten sam sposób spali w komnacie posiadłości Amelii. Nie był jednak pewien, bo obudził się już w pustym pokoju z kacem, który przebijał wszystkie jego wcześniejsze alkoholowe doświadczenia.  
W zasadzie Hermiona mówiła, że mógł wrócić do swoich starych nawyków żywieniowych. W odróżnieniu od niej nie karmił, ale poranna herbata zamiast kawy nie była najgorsza. A wino i tak nie smakowało mu aż tak bardzo, chociaż wieczory spędzone przed kominkiem z Lucjuszem z lampką w dłoni – były przyjemną wizją.  
Początkowo nie wiedział nawet gdzie się znajduje. Nie sypiał z nikim i tym bardziej się z nikim nie budził, ale płacz Jamesa szybko przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Dłoń Lucjusza przesunęła się po jego brzuchu, gdy mężczyzna zsunął się z łóżka.  
\- Śpij – powiedział Lucjusz już w drodze do kołyski, chociaż musiał obejść w koło, aby dotrzeć do dziecka.  
Harry'emu poszłoby to szybciej, ale najwyraźniej mężczyzna postanowił faktycznie wziąć na siebie tę wartę.  
\- Przeważnie o tej porze chce jeść – poinformował go Harry, przykrywając się szczelniej kołdrą.  
Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiej niepewności, która zaczynała wypełniać nieprzyjemnie go całego. Wiedział, że jego ciało zmieniło się podczas ciąży i chociaż starał się nie zwracać uwagi na nadmiar skóry – jednak to pozostawało faktem. Nie był już gładkim i wysportowanym dwudziestoparolatkiem. Nie miał ciała, które mogło przyciągać uwagę. I jeśli Lucjusz pamiętał jakieś szczegóły z ich jedynej nocy razem – wszystko się zmieniło. Musiał to również czuć pod palcami.  
I Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać czy mężczyzna porównywał go sprzed i po. Hermiona tłumaczyła mu, że nie miał się czego wstydzić czy krępować. Chciała obejrzeć jego brzuch, aby zobaczyć czy faktycznie jego skóra pozostała nienaruszona. Dziecko magicznie aportowało się na ten świat w końcu – zaskakując ich oboje. Jednak nadal istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że jego magia – naruszona i słaba – nie zdążyła instynktownie naprawić wszystkich szkód. Dyptam wciąż znajdował się w jej podręcznej torbie eliksirów, gdy skanowała go każdego dnia w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby zostać przeoczone przy rzucaniu pierwszych zaklęć diagnostycznych.  
Czuł się trochę jak idiota. Urodził dziecko, które nosił przez kilka miesięcy w sobie i nie powinien myśleć o sobie w tak płytkich kategoriach. Sam powtarzał Hermionie do znudzenia jak piękna była – w ciąży i potem. Miała ten niewiarygodny blask w sobie, więc nie kłamał. A dodatkowe kilogramy nie stanowiły problemu. Nie dla niego. Nie dla Draco. I to chyba powinno być najważniejsze.  
I teraz czuł się jak cholerny hipokryta, bo jednak istniała wyraźna linia pomiędzy zapewnianiem przyjaciółki o jej seksapilu, a zrozumieniu, że on sam jednak nie stanowił przykładu jakiegoś dziwactwa, które należało wytykać palcami. Że te fałdy skóry nie były aż tak odrażające. Zresztą Hermiona nie krzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, gdy uniósł koszulę dwa dni wcześniej.  
Nie zauważył nawet, że James przestał płakać. Lucjusz poruszał się w ciemności z pewnością człowieka, który znał teren jak własną kieszeń i to miało sens odkąd to była jego sypialnia. Materac ugiął się wyraźnie, gdy mężczyzna wsunął się pod przykrycia i Harry wciągnął powietrze do płuc zastanawiając się czy Lucjusz ponowie go obejmie. Czy ułoży się tak jak obudzili się jeszcze prze chwilą. To nie było niemiłe. W zasadzie Harry w głowie miał kilka całkiem innych określeń, których nigdy nie wypowiedziałby na głos. A jednocześnie pozostawała z nim dobrze znana wątpliwość czy fałdy skóry czuć przez materiał piżamy. Nie wątpił, że ubranie nie maskowało wiele. Czekali z Hermioną każdego dnia, gdy _Prorok_ podejmie temat jego wagi, ale ataki oraz szczyt skutecznie odwracały uwagę od niego.  
Wydawało się, że Lucjusz układał się do snu odrobinę dłużej, ale mogło być to tylko mylne wrażenie, które odniósł. Albo mężczyzna po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony do dzielenia łóżka z kimś, z kim nie sypiał.  
I kiedy w końcu Lucjusz położył się po prostu płasko na plecach, Harry wiedział, że zostaną już w ten sposób – z nim na boku i Malfoyem na drugiej połowie łóżka.

ooo

Kiedy Lucjusz obudził się o poranku, włosy Harry'ego znowu łaskotały go w nos. Jakimś cudem znowu migrowali w swoją stronę, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, aby się odsunąć. Harry nie wydawał się jakoś mocno skrępowany tym, że już raz się obudzili przytuleni. Lucjusz nie chciał jednak nadwerężać swojego szczęścia i upewnił się, aby dać chłopakowi przestrzeń.  
Harry otworzył oczy nagle, jakby budził się w pełnej gotowości. I zapewne tak było podczas wojny. Teraz też znajdowali się w stanie oblężenia, a ich uwaga musiała być w pełni skupiona. James idealnie wyczuwał kiedy powinien zacząć płakać. Tak jak teraz, gdy Lucjusz zastanawiał się jak długo może wpatrywać się w oczy Harry'ego bez konsekwencji.  
Poderwał się z łóżka, przelotnie zerkając na zegar pradziadka. Było stosunkowo dość późno jak na nich i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że w nocy budził się tylko trzy razy. Harry tylko za pierwszym ocknął się wraz z nim, ale potem wyślizgiwał się już na tyle delikatnie, że chłopak się nie ocknął.  
\- Nie przespał całej nocy, prawda? – spytał Harry, zakrywając twarz dłońmi, jakby płacz zaczynał doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.  
\- Twoja nadzieja jest ujmująca – przyznał Lucjusz, podnosząc ze stolika do połowy pustą butelkę.  
Harry jęknął, co było najwyraźniej jego odpowiedzią.  
\- Obawiam się, że to się nie zmieni przez pewien czas – dodał jeszcze Lucjusz.  
\- Musiałeś to powiedzieć? – spytał Harry. – Nie wiem jak ludzie to wytrzymują. Nie wiem jak ktokolwiek chciałby mieć więcej niż jedno dziecko… - zaczął i urwał.  
Lucjusz nie mógł nie parsknąć.  
\- Kiedy dorastają, zapominasz jak to było, gdy nie dawały ci spać. Przynoszą ci kubki pełne wody z kałuży i twierdzą, że to eliksiry, które mają moc miłości. I przytulają się do ciebie, kiedy masz naprawdę fatalny dzień – wyjaśnił, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym co dokładnie mówi. – A kiedy jest naprawdę źle, sprawiają, że idziesz dalej do przodu, bo wiesz, że bez ciebie nie będą bezpieczne…  
\- Draco taki był? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Znaczy wiem, że był kiedyś dzieckiem, ale nie obraź się. W szkole był dość… dupkowaty – przyznał chłopak.  
Lucjusz przewrócił oczami, chociaż nie sądził, aby Harry to dostrzegł.  
\- Draco jest moim dzieckiem. Widzę go innymi oczami niż ty – odparł.  
\- Nie – stwierdził Harry. – James jest moim dzieckiem, ale wiem kiedy jest dupkiem. To jest kolejna noc, gdy nie daje nam spać. To jest spisek. Wiem kiedy taki widzę. To jest zmowa, która ma na celu zemszczenie się na mnie, że nie zamknąłem się na jakimś odludziu, żeby go donosić – westchnął chłopak.  
\- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć – odparł Lucjusz, czując rosnące rozbawienie. – To jednak trochę potrwa – przypomniał mu i przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się czy to jest dobry moment. – Jedna ze skrzatek jest przeszkolona do opieki nad dziećmi – rzucił mimochodem i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, który zasłaniał twarz przed porannymi promieniami słońca.  
Chłopak uniósł się na łokcie niemal natychmiast i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że już masz dość? – spytał ostrożnie Harry. –Mogę się opiekować nim nocami sam. Tak naprawdę to brak snu nie przeszkadza mi aż tak bardzo…  
\- Nie, po prostu kiedyś będziemy musieli obaj się wyspać. Zostawienie Jamesa raz na jakiś czas ze skrzatką nie oznaczałoby, że nie kochasz swojego dziecka, Harry – poinformował go, wiedząc doskonale co chodziło po tej rozczochranej głowie. – Nie musisz się czuć winny, że jesteś zmęczony. Każdy przez to przechodzi. Tak się tylko składa, że wiem, że kiedyś osiągniemy punkt, który nie będzie zbyt przyjemny. Lepiej byłoby raz w tygodniu wyspać się porządnie. To całkiem normalne w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że mugolskie kobiety pewnego dnia rezygnują ze snu na pół roku.  
\- Pół roku?! – spytał Harry i wydawał się szczerze przerażony. – Nie będzie spał pół roku? Lucretia i Septimus też?  
\- Granger pomaga aktualnie Zgredek – poinformował go Lucjusz.  
Harry wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.  
\- Nie mówiła…  
\- Pewnie uznała to za oczywistość - odparł Lucjusz spokojnie. – Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zamęczałby się, gdyby miał inną możliwość. I jestem pewien, że Granger będzie pełnoetatową matką przy pełnoetatowej pracy. Jest typem kobiety, która wie kiedy powinna poprosić o pomoc – dodał Lucjusz, zerkając wymownie na Harry'ego.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał i westchnął.  
\- Pomyślę o tym – obiecał mu i Lucjusz nie zamierzał bardziej naciskać.

ooo

Harry ufał skrzatom. Zgredek udowodnił mu jak bardzo serdeczne i lojalne te stworzenia były. A podczas wojny ich udział wspomógł tak bardzo Jasną Stronę, że ich zasługi wyryto w kamieniu pamiątkowym, który znajdował się na hogwarckich błoniach. To skrzaty również czuwały nad butelkami z mlekiem dla Jamesa i czarami ogrzewającymi. I naprawdę nie mrugnąłby nawet okiem, gdy jakikolwiek pojawił się w środku nocy i zaproponował, że zajmie się jego synem.  
Harry nie potrafił jednak nie zastanawiać się dlaczego Lucjusz nie przedstawił mu wcześniej tej opcji. Wypłynęła teraz, gdy dzielili łózko. I chociaż to był całkiem platoniczny sen, nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że przekroczyli pewną linię.  
Kiedy Hermiona wspominała pierwsze randki z Ronem, zawsze mówiła, że wpatrywali się w siebie długo. I coś podobnego dzielili tego poranka z Lucjuszem. Czuł ciepły oddech mężczyzny na policzku i widział jego oczy z tak bliska, że niemal potrafił powiedzieć ile plamek zdobiło tęczówki Lucjusza. I Malfoy też się w niego wpatrywał. Nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Dzielili coś, co Hermiona nazywała momentem i nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego czasem czas się dla nich zatrzymywał.  
Podczas balu u Amelii było tak samo – spojrzał na Lucjusza, a magia między nimi zaczęła wibrować. Ich moce musiały się wyczuć wzajemnie, chociaż wtedy panował nad sobą o wiele lepiej. Nadal był zmuszony do maskowania swojej magii, aby nie wywołać masowej histerii. Nie chciał być uznany za następcę Czarnego Pana, a jednak ludzie mogli mieć podstawy, aby tak twierdzić. I ich argumenty byłyby dość przekonywujące. On tymczasem nie miał żadnej linii obrony prócz tego, że nie chciał nigdy nikogo skrzywdzić.  
Harry zastanawiał się gdzie będzie spał, jeśli skrzat zajmie się Jamesem. Czy to będzie oznaczało, że dostanie własny pokój i tę jedną noc będzie spędzał właśnie w nim. Nie byłoby powodu, aby spali razem. I to trochę wprawiało go w zdenerwowanie. Nie sądził, że coś takiego wytrąci go z równowagi, ale jak ostatni idiota zaczął się przyzwyczajać do sypialni Lucjusza. Do stałej obecności mężczyzny. A przecież nawet, jeśli teraz dzielili pewną przestrzeń razem – to miało się zmienić. James dorósłby, wszystko uległoby zmianie. Skrzat pilnujący jego syna w nocy tylko przyspieszyłby to, a Harry nie był pewien czy jest na to gotowy.  
Wiedział również, że liczba jego opcji nie była cudowna. Mógł zostać tutaj lub przeprowadzić się do posiadłości Potterów. Innego wyjścia nie miał. Nie chciał przedyskutowywać sytuacji z Hermioną, która uważała, że trzymanie go z dala od Lucjusza było najrozsądniejsze i jednocześnie pewnie odliczała dni do tego, w którym nareszcie wyprowadzą się w posiadłości Malfoyów. Nie potrafił jej winić. Chciała jego dobra, a on jednak mimo wszystko był ulepiony z twardszej gliny. Małżeństwo z Lucjuszem jawiło mu się jako coraz lepszy pomysł. Problem stanowiła pusta skrytka u Gringotta.  
Nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania. Jego nikła sława nie była czymś stałym i miarodajnym. Nie miał pozycji w społeczeństwie, którą mógłby zaoferować Lucjuszowi. Jeśli już, to Malfoy posiadał wpływy, których czasem nawet używał w jego sprawie z czystej przyjaźni. A tego nie należało wykorzystywać zbyt często.  
Harry miał nazwisko. Wspomnienia z wojny mógłby w końcu wydać i to zapewne odbudowałoby odrobinę jego majątek, ale to nadal nie byłyby pieniądze, które zaimponowałyby Lucjuszowi. Tak jak Hermiona powiedziała do Draco – byli bankrutami i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.  
Przełknął ślinę wpatrując się ze sztucznym uśmiechem w stronę mężczyzny. Hermiona sądziła, że nie potrafiłby widywać Lucjusza, że w końcu zniszczyłoby go to, ale to nie była prawda. Gdyby była taka możliwość, skoczyłby w ten związek bez zbędnego rozważania czy to rozsądne. Przeżywał gorsze rzeczy niż jednostronne uczucia.

ooo

Harry pojawił się w drzwiach jego gabinetu kompletnie ubrany. Było dziwnym obserwować go w czarodziejskiej szacie. Najwyraźniej jednak chłopak czuł się na tyle dobrze, aby porzucić łóżko. Zresztą Lucjusz widział w jego rękawie końcówkę różdżki.  
\- James zasnął? – spytał, odkładając pióro.  
\- Kulka jest z nim – przyznał Harry trochę go zaskakując.  
Rozmawiali o tym zaledwie o poranku.  
\- Pomyślałem, że zobaczymy jak będzie z opieką w dzień – rzucił jeszcze Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – A ja mógłbym popracować – dodał i Lucjusz po prostu machnął w stronę kanapy, którą Harry przeważnie okupował.  
\- Kingsley dalej goni własny ogon – poinformował chłopaka cierpko. – Swingwood pracuje nas zablokowaniem Bradleya. Nie wiem czy nie będą chcieli usunąć go z rady. Są mocne podstawy, aby sądzić, że wyprowadzał pieniądze.  
Harry spojrzał na niego w szoku.  
\- Skarbiec jest prawie pusty – przyznał Lucjusz spokojnie. – Aczkolwiek to poufna informacja – dodał.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry pospiesznie. – To stąd pytania o Hogwart? – zainteresował się.  
\- Nie podreperuje to budżetu Ministerstwa, ale szkoła powinna dać sobie radę. Myślałem o wytworzeniu oddzielnych sektorów finansowania, które odciążyłyby Ministerstwo na lata – przyznał Lucjusz.  
\- Jak na przykład Święty Mungo prowadzący odpłatne kursy lub konsultacje medyczne? – upewnił się Harry, w lot pojmując o co chodzi. – Aurorzy mogliby przeprowadzać kursy samoobrony. To dość popularne wśród mugoli, a z wojną, która pokazała nam jak słabo społeczeństwo zna czary obronne, to mogłoby stać się nawet modne.  
\- Modne to raczej słowo klucz – odparł zjadliwie Lucjusz.  
Znał kilka arystokratek, które nie tykały własnych różdżek, bo to oznaczałoby kiwnięciem palcem. Jednak na kurs, o którym byłoby głośno na pierwszych stronach _Proroka Codziennego_ zapisałyby się bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
Zapisał na marginesie pomysł, bo wydawał się genialny w swej prostocie. I wiedział po prostu, że świeże spojrzenie Harry'ego przyniesie wiele dobrego. Chłopak był kreatywny i nie miał ograniczeń związanych z przestarzałym myśleniem czarodziejskiej arystokracji. Jego mugolskie wychowanie dawało powiew świeżej krwi i idei, której potrzebowali chyba jeszcze bardziej.  
Ustawa miała być dopiero początkiem zmiany myślenia. Lucjusz wiedział, że wiele wieków zajmie im faktyczne przystosowanie myślenia do 'nowych czasów', ale musieli wykonać pierwszy krok.  
Miał właśnie skomplementować pomysł Harry'ego i dopytać jak to wyglądało w mugolskim świecie, gdy drzewo jego rodu ponownie ożyło.  
\- Co do? – zaczął i urwał.  
Ostatnim czego spodziewałby się tym razem była kolejna złota nić. I faktycznie żaden nowy potomek nie pojawił się doczepiony do imienia jego lub Draco.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Harry, odwracając się niemal natychmiast.  
Imię Draco zaczęło matowieć o nieruchomy obraz odlepiał się od ściany. Lucjusz poczuł mdłości, ale ku jego uldze wszystko w ciągu sekundy wróciło do normy. Nie wiedział co się, do cholery, działo, ale zamierzał się dowiedzieć. Poderwał się z krzesła, zabierając ze sobą różdżkę i stuknął imię syna.  
\- Wskaż mi – powiedział zirytowany.  
I tym razem nie został aportowany. Jego różdżka wyrwała się do przodu, więc wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Harry podążył tuż za nim mocno zaaferowany. Wschodnie skrzydło powitało go krzykiem i złorzeczeniami.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – pytała Hermiona.  
Jego własny syn dotykał swojego poczerwieniałego policzka i to było aż nazbyt jasne, że został przez nią uderzony.  
\- Draco co do jasnej? – spytał Harry, stając koło swojej przyjaciółki niemal natychmiast.  
\- Zwariował – odparła Granger, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśniać.  
\- Nie zwariowałem. Powiedziałem ci, że jestem pewien – warknął jego syn. – Jestem pewien, że chcę, żebyś została moją żoną. I jeśli przeszkadza ci mój majątek, moje nazwisko…  
Lucjusz westchnął.  
\- Ojciec nie oczekiwał, że przyniosę na świat potomka. Rozmawialiśmy o tym kilkanaście dni temu. Lucretia i Septimus mogliby być moimi dziećmi. Uznałbym je. On by je uznał – ciągnął dalej jego syn. – Zrobię wszystko, rozumiesz? Zrobię wszystko! Mam stałą pracę i wiesz, że już je kocham…  
Granger patrzyła na niego, jakby szukała u niego jakiegokolwiek ratunku. Może spodziewała się, że będzie wściekły, iż Draco bez porozumienia z nim próbował odejść z rodziny. Zerwać więzy krwi. Oczywiście było w tym tak wiele niepotrzebnego dramatyzmu, że nie mógł nie westchnąć.  
\- Miłość zamienia ludzi w głupców – powiedział spokojnie i Granger wpatrywała się w niego w szoku. – Mój syn jest idiotą od pewnego czasu, ale widzę, że nie jest w tym osamotniony – dodał i oczy Granger zrobiły się tylko większe. – Możesz się bać, ale on na ciebie nie poczeka. Poczeka jedno życie, a może i dłużej. Możesz się nie zgodzić nigdy, ale on będzie czekał. Widziałem go czekającego, więc… uwierz mi na słowo – prychnął. – I nie będziesz musiała się obawiać, że będzie cię nachodził. Nie będzie. Powiedz mu teraz, a odejdzie. Ale będzie czekał – powiedział, czując dziwną gorycz w ustach.  
Draco wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną desperacją, której nie potrafił znieść.  
\- On zaczął rzucać to zaklęcie… - zaczęła Granger.  
\- Wiem które – odparł spokojnie. – Nie byłby moim dziedzicem, ale pozostałby moim synem – uświadomił ją sucho.  
\- Tak nas znalazłeś – powiedział nagle Harry. – W gabinecie na ścianie jest wielkie drzewo genealogiczne. Myślałem, że to tylko rysunek, ale ta magia…  
\- Dość potężna, czyż nie? – spytał Lucjusz i Harry pokiwał z podziwem głową.  
\- Potężna – przyznał chłopak.  
Draco zwiesił dłonie wzdłuż ciała, jakby nie wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić i Lucjusz doskonale znał to uczucie. Granger stała ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne dłonie, nie wierząc zapewne w to co się działo. Draco bywał porywczy i Lucjusz odliczał dni do czegoś głupiego, co stałoby się pod jego dachem podczas pobytu Gryfonów. Nie sądził jednak, że jego własny syn spróbuje się wydziedziczyć.

ooo

Harry siedział na łóżku tego wieczoru i spoglądał na Jamesa, który wyglądał wyjątkowo spokojnie. To zawsze wróżyło nieprzespaną noc. Lucjusz kończył pisać ostatni list. Nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo po tym co się stało. Hermiona po prostu wyszła, mówiąc, że potrzebuję chwili dla siebie. A on zajął się dziećmi, bo wiedział kiedy jego przyjaciółka była u kresu. Draco nie był do znalezienia nigdzie i Harry zaczął trochę przeklinać tak wielki dom. Chciał się dowiedzieć co chłopak sobie myślał. Lucjusz miał tylko jednego potomka. James nie był uznany. Nie widniał na drzewie genealogicznym. A czystość linii wydawała się dla Lucjusza dość ważna. Pewnie zrobiłby dla magicznego dziecka wyjątek, ale rejestrowanie Jamesa jako Malfoya było niebezpieczne.  
Słowa mężczyzny nadal odbijały się echem w jego głowie i nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że miłość robi z ludzi głupców? – spytał, nienawidząc się za to, że jego głos był tak cichy.  
Skrobanie pióra ucichło, więc podniósł głowę, trochę zaskoczony, że Lucjusz patrzy wprost na niego. Spodziewał się jakiejś rzuconej krótko odpowiedzi. Był w zasadzie przyzwyczajony do takich uwag, które wypowiadał Lucjusz. To nie tak, że ten temat miał znaczenie. Na pewno nie w politycznym aspekcie.  
Harry jednak nie potrafił wyrzucić tych słów ze swojej głowy. Odtwarzał je raz po raz, nie wiedząc co zrobić z faktem, że Lucjusz uczucia uważał za słabość. Inaczej nie potrafił tego interpretować. Lucjusz w końcu nienawidził głupców.  
\- Zawsze – powiedział krótko Malfoy z pewnym rozbawieniem.- Wystarczy popatrzeć na Draco, czyż nie? – dodał i Harry nie miał na to odpowiedzi.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry obudził się w splątanej pościeli. Dłoń Lucjusza obejmowała go w pasie, a sam miał nogę zarzuconą na udo mężczyzny, co tłumaczyło dlaczego w jego stopie pojawiło się nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Musiał odciąć sobie jakoś dopływ krwi. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś go nagle zirytowało, a potem otworzył oczy. Byli tak blisko, że Harry widział teraz, że blada skóra twarzy mężczyzny wcale nie była taka nieskazitelna. Kilka niewielkich blizn musiało być efektem stoczonych pojedynków. Gdzieniegdzie widział też piegi, które trochę go bawiły, bo Draco dokuczał tak często Ronowi z ich powodu, że sama świadomość, że Malfoyowie nie są nieskazitelni – wywoływała u niego napad śmiechu.  
Zachichotał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale ten dźwięk zamarł mu w gardle, gdy dostrzegł z jaką fascynacją Lucjusz wpatruje się w niego. Nagle dotarło do niego, że nie dzieli ich prawie żadna przestrzeń. Czuł wyraźnie kiedy Lucjusz brał kolejny oddech, jak szybko biło serce mężczyzny. Może w komnacie zrobiło się goręcej albo po prostu zareagował tak gwałtownie na to jak usta Lucjusza rozchyliły się lekko.  
Sam przełknął nadmiar śliny, który pojawił mu się w ustach i próbował jakoś otrząsnąć się z sennej mgiełki. Jego magia buzowała tuż pod skórą kusząc go. Potrafił już wcześniej powiedzieć, że Lucjusz jest potężnym czarodziejem, ale teraz czuł to wyraźniej. Jakby jego magia szukała w tej sile schronienia, gdy sama przeżywała cięższe chwile. Jakby stabilizowała się dzięki Lucjuszowi i to było o wiele bardziej intymne niż większość rozmów, które z sobą przeprowadzili. O wiele bardziej personalne niż seks.  
Harry przełknął gule w gardle, która powoli się tworzyła, uniemożliwiając mu wypowiedzenie jakichkolwiek słów. Albo zażartowanie z tego, że Lucjusz zacisnął dłoń mocniej na jego plecach. I wydawało mu się nawet, że mężczyzna chciał go przyciągnąć, ale obaj leżeli prawie bez ruchu, spięci i zesztywniali.  
Wiedział, że jego twarz musiała zdradzać zaskoczenie. Może nawet fascynację, bo nie potrafił ukryć tego, że podziwiał Lucjusza. Mężczyzna był na tyle skomplikowanym, że Harry musiał go uważnie obserwować, aby po chwili zdać sobie sprawę, że nowe informacje na temat Malfoya miały napływać już zawsze. I Lucjusz pokazywał mu coraz to nowe swoje twarze. A jednak każda była równie niezwykła.  
Nie uważał się za opętanego obsesją. I nawet teraz, kiedy jego magia wydawała się dostosowywać do mocy Lucjusza, jakby ten wzorzec jej odpowiadał – uważał, że nad sobą panuje. A jednak mrugnął i twarz Lucjusza znalazła się bliżej. I potem mrugnął jeszcze raz i poczuł na ustach delikatny pocałunek. Nie wiedział kto kogo przyciągnął bliżej, ale wplątał swoje palce we włosy mężczyzny i poczuł jego dłoń na swoich lędźwiach. Lucjusz próbował go przyciągnąć bliżej, jakby ta przestrzeń między nimi – może śmieszne milimetry – były obraźliwe. Sam czuł się podobnie, więc nie protestował.  
I nie był do końca pewien kto zaczął ciągnąć za ubranie. Jego spodnie znalazły się w okolicy kolan, a twardy członek wbijał się w brzuch Lucjusza. Czuł na udzie mokre ślady, które zostawiał penis mężczyzny, więc nie tylko on zapadł się w to szaleństwo. Nie wiedział jak dokładnie to by się skończyło, gdyby James nie zaczął płakać, zaskakując ich obu.  
Lucjusz wypuścił go z objęć niemal natychmiast i podciągnął spodnie wyżej, gdy wyślizgiwał się z łóżka. Harry widział wyraźnie, że mężczyzna był już całkiem przytomny, a atmosfera w komnacie uległa nagłej zmianie. Już nie czuł tej dziwnej ociężałości, która zawsze oznaczała trochę, że jego magia promieniowała na zewnątrz. Napięcie natomiast zaczynało go powoli dusić i widział jak spięte są ramiona mężczyzny. Lucjusz na patrzył na niego, gdy karmił Jamesa i Harry zaczął nerwowo zaciskać dłonie na pościeli, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien teraz zrobić. Jego erekcja odeszła w ciągu kilku sekund, pokonana nerwowością. I prawie żałował tego cholernego pocałunku, chociaż w zasadzie to nie. Nie sądził, że będą dzielić z sobą jeszcze jakikolwiek.  
James w końcu przestał płakać. I ta teoria spiskowa, którą miał zaczynała nabierać coraz większego sensu. Cholernie bał się też tego, co nadejdzie teraz, więc wstał pospiesznie, zabierając szlafrok z oparcia krzesła.  
\- Zajrzę do kuchni, a potem do Hermiony – rzucił.  
\- Harry – zaczął Lucjusz, ale nie zatrzymywał się.  
\- Wrócę za godzinę – powiedział tylko, znikając w drzwiach.

ooo

Może chodzenie boso po posiadłości Lucjusza było dziwne, ale mijające go skrzaty nawet nie mrugnęły okiem. Zapukał cicho do drzwi Hermiony, nie do końca pewien, która jest godzina, ale jego przyjaciółka nie spała. Chyba nie zdążyła się nawet przebrać do snu, bo miała na sobie jedną z tych szat, które ubierała na oficjalne wizyty.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – spytał niepewnie.  
Spojrzała na niego, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że kogoś wpuściła do środka. Widział jak jej brew unosi się coraz wyżej na widok jego szlafroka i bosych stóp.  
\- Stało się coś? – spytała niemal natychmiast.  
\- Tak – przyznał. – Spytałem czy się gdzieś wybierasz…  
\- Och – wyrwało się jej. – Nie, nie. W zasadzie dopiero wróciłam.  
\- Skąd wróciłaś o… - zaczął i rzucił _Tempus_. – Piątej trzydzieści?  
Usiadła ciężko na fotelu, więc podążył za nią.  
\- Herm? – spytał.  
\- Widziałam Rona – powiedziała w końcu z westchnieniem.  
Zamarł, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak powinien się teraz zachować. Nie odwiedzał Rona w Azkabanie. Nie miał ku temu powodów. Wciąż było za wcześnie – przynajmniej dla niego. Sądził, że dla Hermiony jest trudniej, ale ponownie jej nie docenił. Najwyraźniej.  
\- Widziałam Rona – powtórzyła trochę pewien jego przyjaciółka. – Musiałam z nim porozmawiać…  
Uniósł brew, czekając aż będzie kontynuowała.  
\- Ma w nosie dzieci – poinformowała go dziwnym tonem. – W zasadzie ma nas w nosie, co mnie nie dziwi. Wysyłałam mu zdjęcia, ale nigdy nie odpisał… Mam wrażenie, że… Mam wrażenie, że on nas chciał razem, a jako niekompletni… Beze mnie jako jego dobrej żonki, nie stanowimy dobrego zestawu… - przyznała nagle gorzko. – Sama nie wiem czego się spodziewałam.  
Harry wpatrywał się w nią kilka dłuższych minut, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien powiedzieć. Ron nigdy nie był łatwym człowiekiem. Jego upartość stanowiła największy problem, ale też jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego przyjaciel porzuci dzieci tylko dlatego, że Hermiona postanowiła się z nim rozstać. Bliźniaki nie były temu winne i jeśli już – on powinien przepraszać swoje dzieci za to co zrobił ich matce.  
\- Czy dostałaś to po co tam poszłaś? – spytał Harry cicho wiedząc, ze nic nie dzieje się bez powodu.  
Hermiona nie wybrałaby się również do Azkabanu na wycieczkę w kilka godzin po kłótni z Draco. I jeśli to faktycznie były zaręczyny, Malfoy osiągał drugie dno – o którym Harry nie miał do tej pory pojęcia. I może Lucjusz na koniec miał rację. Miłość zamieniała ludzi w idiotów.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznała Hermiona spokojnie. – Nie wiem. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Po prostu… - westchnęła. – Po prostu… Ty zmierzyłeś się z Voldemortem i wiem, że dalej masz w sobie ten strach, ale… radzisz sobie z tym, prawda? – spytała i chociaż to było całkiem retoryczne, pokiwał głową. – Ja też musiałam się z nim zobaczyć, ale po prostu nie wiem czy to cokolwiek zmieniło. Nie stało się nic, czego nie przewidziałabym wcześniej – przyznała gorzko.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Pozwól, że zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie – zaczął. – Czy czujesz się lepiej?  
Jej oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe, a potem pojawiło się w nich poczucie winy, które tak dobrze znał.  
\- To dobrze, że czujesz się lepiej, Herm. Nie musisz się tego wstydzić – zapewnił ją, splatając swoje palce z jej. – A jeśli miałaś wątpliwość czy Ron jest dupkiem, mogłaś spytać mnie. Azkaban to kawał drogi. Ile sznurków pociągnęłaś, żeby się tam dostać.  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Tylko Hespera – przyznała.  
Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. Hitchens miał niewiarygodnego pecha, bo Hermiona zapewne wyciągnęła go z łóżka w środku nocy. A ona miała zawsze dobre argumenty. Hespera pewnie zżerała ciekawość dlaczego członkini Wizengamotu postanowiła pojawić się w Azkabanie i Harry już wyobrażał sobie raporty Niewymownego. Lucjusz nauczył go przyjmować humorystycznie takie rzeczy, chociaż nadal mierziło go jak bardzo kontrolowani byli.  
\- Czy teraz mi powiesz dlaczego pojawiłeś się w piżamie u mnie o piątej nad ranem? – spytała Hermiona, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń.  
Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powiedzieć jej co zaszło między nim, a Lucjuszem, ale kiedy zobaczył śpiące dzieci, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jego karta przetargowa znajdowała się cały czas na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chciał, aby James nosił nazwisko Malfoy. I to oczywiście wiele by im ułatwiło, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Lucjusz mógłby tego pragnąć również. I to był argument, który mógł odnieść jakiś skutek. Nie wiedział tylko jak to przedstawić, aby wyglądało racjonalnie.  
\- Zgredek pilnuje dzieci? Dlaczego mi nigdy nie powiedziałaś? – spytał szczerze.  
Uniosła brew, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że wie, iż coś się święci. Jednak nie naciskała.  
\- Sądziłeś, że jak udaje mi się tutaj pracować? – spytała i niewypowiedziane _głupku_ zawisło słodko w powietrzu.

ooo

Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Lucjusz czytał w łóżku. Jedna z poduszek znajdowała się za jego plecami, gdy przeglądał raporty. Nie mogło być później niż trzydzieści minut po szóstej i to było oczywiste, że mężczyzna czeka na niego. Odłożył zresztą dokumenty, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do środka.  
Nie wiedział czy powinien odezwać się pierwszy i zaczął nerwowo miąć rękaw, czując się nagle tak, jak przed Ceremonią Przydziału. Tylko wtedy gadać do niego miała stara Tiara. I wiedział mniej więcej do czego będzie prowadziła ta sytuacja. Tutaj możliwości było dziesiątki i ich skutki nie zawsze mu się podobały. Nie potrafił ich też przewidzieć i nie pierwszy raz żałował, że nie miał na stałe Zmieniacza Czasu.  
\- Nigdy tak w zasadzie o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale czy byłem twoim pierwszym? – spytał Lucjusz, kompletnie go szokując.  
Harry zamarł tuż nad kołyską i powoli odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Głos Lucjusza była jednak spokojny i klarowny.  
\- Co? – wyrwało mu się, chociaż pytanie nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. – Co? – spytał jeszcze raz, trochę jak zacięta płyta gramofonowa.  
Lucjusz uniósł brew, zapewne nie zamierzając się powtarzać i Harry był mu naprawdę wdzięczny.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – wyrwało mu się i najwyraźniej nie był zdolny do formułowania wypowiedzi dłuższych niż jedno słowo.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić i odkryć skąd to się do cholery wzięło. Nie był już nastolatkiem i po prostu nie powinno się zadawać mu takich pytań. Co gorsza nie był w stanie powstrzymać wszystko zdradzającego rumieńca.  
\- Spałem z Ginny, jeśli musisz wiedzieć – powiedział, starając się jakoś ratować swoją godność. – Jeśli wydaje ci się, że uraziłeś moje uczucia albo… nie wiem… że skradłeś cnotę Harry'emu Potterowi, a potem bezczelnie zniknąłeś z miejsca zbrodni… - urwał.  
Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego z lekką irytacją.  
\- Nie traktuj mnie jak jakiejś gryfońskiej dziewicy – prychnął, starając się zwalczyć przyspieszone bicie serca.  
Do takich rozmów powinien być spokojny i w pełni się kontrolować. To było przy Lucjuszu trudne.  
\- Więc odpowiedź na moje pytanie brzmi tak – stwierdził mężczyzna i nie brzmiał na zaskoczonego.  
\- Nie mam problemu z sypianiem z tobą w jednym łóżku, jeśli do tego zmierzasz. I nie zabrałeś mi niczego. Niczego nie żałuję, o niczym więcej nie chcę rozmawiać – powiedział pospiesznie, sądząc, że przykryje wszystkie opcje.  
Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego opanowany jak nigdy i zaczęło go to irytować. Sądził, że zostanie przeproszony za pocałunek. Albo, że sam zacznie przepraszać. Te opcje wydawały się całkiem oczywiste, ale przy Lucjuszu nic nie mogło być proste. I teraz nie wiedział co krążyło po głowie mężczyzny.  
\- I do twojej wiadomości, gdybym chciał mógłbym się umówić z kimś – rzucił, czując się nagle okropnie głupie. – Z Hesperem na przykład.  
\- O tak, wiem – odparł Lucjusz irytując go tym bardziej. – Nie spotkasz się jednak z Hitchensem. Chcę, żebyś się trzymał od niego z daleka.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział oburzony. – Oczywiście, że będę się z nim widywał…  
\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz. – Nie będą się Niewymowni kręcić wokół mojego dziecka, Harry – powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie i faktycznie miał rację. – Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Umówisz się z nim na kilka randek, wylądujecie w łóżku i co dalej? Nie możesz mu powiedzieć kim James jest, a nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać żadnej tajemnicy na dłużej – powiedział Lucjusz.  
\- Oczywiście, że umiem dochować tajemnicy – warknął, zirytowany, chociaż Lucjusz w zasadzie miał racje.  
Dużo rozsądniej byłoby trzymać Hespera na dystans. Nie zamierzał się i tak umawiać z nim, ale nie chciał, aby Lucjusz myślał, że był jedynym, który go chciał. Co prawda nie miał listy nazwisk, którą mógłby się zastawić, ale jednak świadomość, że ktoś zwrócił kiedyś na niego uwagę była miła.  
\- Cała nasza wyprawa, moja moc… - zaczął wymieniać.  
Lucjusz przewrócił oczami.  
\- To są tajemnice, którymi się dzieliłeś ze mną od kilku tygodni. Przed kim ich dochowujesz – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Tak jak Hesper? – spytał Lucjusz, uderzając w sedno. – A co będzie jeśli Hitchens stanie się kimś więcej niż przyjacielem? Powiesz mu wtedy? - spytał.  
I Harry przełknął nadmiar śliny. Jego dłonie były tak mokre ze zdenerwowania, że musiał wytrzeć je o materiał szlafroka. Lucjusz miał oczywiście rację i to wcale mniej nie bolało. Zaczął nerwowo stukać w udo, wiedząc, że Malfoy czeka na swoją odpowiedź. I znajoma gula pojawiła się w jego gardle, dławiąc go skutecznie. Planował, że zjedzą dzisiaj kolację i porozmawiają, ale oczywiście wszystko nie szło zgodnie z jego planem. Usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się w Lucjusza uważnie, aby nie przegapić jego żadnej reakcji.  
\- Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć… Znaczy zaproponować – zaczął, trochę zły, że się jąka. – Tylko wiesz… Bez presji. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele mogą ze sobą rozmawiać, prawda? Mogą sobie mówić różne rzeczy… I mogą po prostu czasem zostać przyjaciółmi, bo… - urwał, czując się jak idiota. – Chciałeś ożenić się z Amelią – zaczął, starając się skupić na jednym. – Nie jestem tak głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, że to dałoby wam spore możliwości. Nie jestem Minister Magii, ale jestem Harrym Potterem. Wiem, że to jest śmieszne, że ludzie nadal we mnie wierzą, ale Hermiona od lat mówiła mi, że muszę się ostrożnie wypowiadać, żeby nagle każdy nie zaczął przytulać wilkołaków podczas pełni i… - urwał, wiedząc, że zbacza z toru. – Więc ty i Amelia jesteście przyjaciółmi i to nie zmieniłoby się, gdybyście byli razem, razem… Małżeństwo na papierze i tak dalej. I to nie dojdzie do skutku, więc… Słuchaj, gdybyśmy się pobrali, nikt nie byłby zaskoczony, że adoptowałeś ze mną Jamesa. Nosiłby twoje nazwisko. Nasze nazwiska tak dokładnie – powiedział, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Musiałbyś spytać mojego prawnika jak stoję finansowo, ale wiem na pewno, że pensja z Wizengamotu to nie jest…  
\- Czekaj – przerwał mu Lucjusz, wpatrując się w niego w czystym szoku.  
Harry prawie zsunął się z łóżka, gdy mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej do niego.  
\- Pytasz mnie czy chciałbym wejść z tobą w taki układ jak z Amelią? – spytał Lucjusz i niedowierzanie w jego głosie było doskonale słyszalne.  
\- Zaskoczyłem, no nie? – powiedział starając się brzmieć na rozbawionego. – Wszyscy myślą, że Harry Potter taki idealista, ale wiem jednak jak wygląda życie – dodał gorzko. – To jest logiczne i racjonalne. Nikt nie pytałby dlaczego tak często widujesz dziecko. Nie musiałbyś oczywiście go umieszczać w swoim testamencie, ale ja nie mam innego potomka i Draco nie powinien mieć z tym żadnego problemu…  
\- Harry – powiedział Lucjusz.  
\- Nie! Wysłuchaj mnie – rzucił pospiesznie, unosząc dłonie do góry. – To jest tylko luźna propozycja. To nie tak, że mówię, że mamy być razem. Na papierze owszem, ale poza tym… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Mówiłeś, że Narcyza była twoją przyjaciółką, że się szanowaliście. I ja cię szanuję. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Trochę innym niż Hermiona i Merlinie dopomóż, innym niż Ron, ale jednak przyjacielem. To mogłoby funkcjonować. Tak jak z Narcyzą – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, chociaż była totalnie udawana. – Jeśli się nie zgadzasz, nic się nie dzieje. Wszystko zostaje po staremu. Po prostu… Po prostu James miałby nas obu. I wiem, że chciałbyś, aby nosił twoje nazwisko…  
\- Harry – powiedział Lucjusz tym razem odrobinę głośniej, więc zamknął się niemal natychmiast.  
Trochę zaskoczony poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim kolanie. Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie jak zawsze i nie do końca nadążał za emocjami, które pojawiały się na twarzy mężczyzny. Nigdy zresztą nie był w tym dobry.  
\- Powiedziałem Amelii, że nie zgodzę się na kolejne małżeństwo bez miłości – powiedział Lucjusz, kompletnie go szokując.  
I oczywiście legendarne szczęście Harry'ego musiało się odezwać. Połowa członków Wizengamotu marzyła o ustawieniu go ze swoimi synami czy pociotkami, ale musiał trafić na jedynego, który był już zmęczony takimi politycznymi zagrywkami. Uśmiechnął się więc gorzko.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie – powiedział Lucjusz odrobinę ciszej. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i cię szanuję, nie miej co do tego wątpliwości – ciągnął spokojnie. – Jeśli mnie jednak nie kochasz, nie zgodzę się. Znajdziemy inne wyjście. A jeśli nie znajdziemy, James nie musi nazywać się Malfoy, żeby być członkiem mojej rodziny. Draco traktuje go jak brata i jest moim synem.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech i zamarł.  
\- Jeśli cię nie kocham? – spytał słabo, próbując na siłę nie doczytywać się w tym drugiego dna.  
Lucjusz wydął wargi jak zawsze, gdy nadciągała fala sarkazmu.  
\- Oczywiście nie umknęło ci chyba moje zainteresowanie twoją osobą – powiedział oschle mężczyzna, ale Harry aż nazbyt dobrze znał ten ton.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał, a potem jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, gdy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie herbaty, które Lucjusz kupił dla niego specjalnie.  
I zaproszenie na bal, które nigdy nie było przykrywką dla romansu Amelii z Lucjuszem. Malfoy był niezadowolony z powodu Norwegów i nawet sugerował, że zbyt jowialnie odnosili się do Harry'ego. Wziął to za oskarżenie o brak lojalności względem Ministerstwa, ale teraz brzmiało to jak zwykła zazdrość. Lucjusz w zasadzie upewnił się nawet, że Hesper nie zostawał z nim długo sam na sam, co teraz nagle nabierało sensu.  
\- Och – wyrwało mu się. – Naprawdę – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, czując się nagle bardzo głupio.  
Lucjusz nadal obserwował go uważnie, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję, która zawierałaby więcej niż jedno słowo. Harry jednak wątpił, aby był w stanie coś wykrztusić. Coś rozpierało jego pierś od środka, więc po prostu pochylił się do przodu, całując Lucjusza z zaskoczenia. Widział szok wymalowany na twarzy mężczyzny na tę krótką chwilę, a potem zrozumienie. I może nawet radość. I naparł na niego mocniej, zmuszając Lucjusza do położenia się na plecach, a sam wdrapał się na niego, przylegając do niego jak najmocniej mógł.  
Usta mężczyzny poruszały się naprzeciwko jego własnych nieśpiesznie, jakby obaj celebrowali ten moment. I Harry nie mógł nie dotykać – jego policzków, karku, ramion – wszystkiego co znalazło się w zasięgu jego rąk. Czuł się jak dziecko, któremu ofiarowano cały plac zabaw i nie wiedział co chce najpierw zrobić. I to Lucjusz go stabilizował, pewnie obejmując go w pasie i ze spokojem penetrując jego usta w pocałunku, który zdawał się nie kończyć.  
Harry zamarł nagle i poczuł, że Malfoy lekko skonfundowany zabiera dłonie, jakby nie był pewien czy wolno mu dotykać. Harry rzucił jednak wzrokiem w stronę kołyski.  
\- James nie płacze… To podejrzane – stwierdził i usłyszał prychnięcie Lucjusza.  
\- Uznałem twoją teorię na temat spisku za całkiem prawdopodobną, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia dzisiejszego ranka. Kulka zajmuje się Jamesem, żeby nam dzisiaj nie przeszkadzał – poinformował go Lucjusz.  
\- Och, ile mamy czasu? – spytał Harry rzeczowo.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając na niego wzrokiem, który obiecywał wiele.


	40. EPILOG

Lucjusz nie spodziewał się, że jego życie seksualne ucierpi tak bardzo. To była jedna z myśli, która pojawiła się w jego głowie, gdy wpychał Harry'ego do ich sypialni. Chłopak dyszał mu już w kark co było bardzo obiecujące.  
\- Gdzie jest James? – spytał Harry niepewnie.  
\- Z Hermioną – odparł bez wątpliwości w głosie.  
\- Bradley?  
\- W drodze do Azkabanu, powiadomią nas za kilka godzin.  
\- Kingsley?  
Lucjusz przystanął niepewnie.  
\- Kingsley? – spytał sam, trochę zaskoczony.  
\- Miałeś się z nim dzisiaj spotkać – przypomniał mu Harry.  
\- Odwołałem – przyznał, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Harry spojrzał na niego bardziej odprężony niż przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.  
\- Draco zgodził się popilnować Jamesa? Myślałem, że jest wściekły za ślub – powiedział Harry, klękając przed nim i Lucjusz nie mógł niepewnie zerknąć w dół.  
Poczuł na pośladkach zimny powiew powietrza już po kilku sekundach, ale jego mąż nadal gadał, co było nawet całkiem dla niego normalne.  
\- Byłem racjonalny – odparł, starając się ignorować jak zimne palce miał Harry.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu, że muszą odczekać rok zanim się pobiorą! – prychnął chłopak.  
\- A jak wyglądałby tak nagły ślub Hermiony? Ile się spotykają? – westchnął Lucjusz. – Wszyscy pomyśleliby, że to wpadka, a tego nie możemy mieć w naszej rodzinie – poinformował Harry'ego.  
\- Ale on się dalej boi, że ona się rozmyśli – odparł chłopak, popychając go na łóżko i Lucjusz nawet nie protestował.  
Upadł miękko na materac z rozłożonymi rękami i czekał na to co przyniesie gryfońska fantazja. Nie potrafił rozgryźć Harry'ego. Ewidentnie był jego pierwszym męskim partnerem, ale chłopak zaskakiwał go za każdym razem, gdy znaleźli trochę czasu. Kiedy James nie płakał, Draco i Hermiona nie przeżywali swoich dramatów, a Amelia nie trąbiła o nowym kryzysie. Tylko jeden Harry rozwiązał, wstając ze swojego fotela w Wizengamocie i mówiąc, że policzy się z każdym, kto jeszcze kradł pieniądze z ministerialnej skrytki. Jego oczy płonęły zielenią, gdy moc uwięziona w tak niewielkim ciele dała o sobie znać.  
Dwóch członków dosłownie zemdlało i co prawda nie zrezygnowali z Rady, ale skarbiec Ministerstwa dosłownie magicznie napełnił się przez noc.  
Lucjusz nie był tak podniecony nigdy w życiu.  
\- A sądzisz, że ślub brany po to, aby już nie uciekła to dobre rozwiązanie? – spytał. – Powinien mieć pewność. I ona też. Poza tym ślub Malfoya to wydarzenie roku i nie wystąpi dwa razy w tak krótkim czasie. A ja jestem starszy – przypomniał Harry'emu, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej.  
Nie dostał jednak spodziewanego pocałunku. Zamiast tego jego mąż wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział Harry zaskakująco miękko i Lucjusz zapewne miał się nigdy nie odzwyczaić od tego jak to brzmiało.  
Zaczynał rozumieć za czym ludzie ganiali całe życie i cieszył się, że również ruszył w tę pogoń. Słowa utknęły mu w gardle.  
\- I mam pewność – zaczął Harry. – Że moglibyśmy pomyśleć o adoptowaniu dziecka.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży? – spytał lekko zszokowany.  
Harry spojrzał na niego tak przerażony, że miał gotową odpowiedź.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – wyrwało się chłopakowi i prawie się z niego zsunął. – Hermiona mówiła, że to była jednorazowa sprawa!  
\- A masz pewność? – spytał Lucjusz, wiedząc jak doskonałe szczęście mieli obaj.  
Do tej pory kiedy się zbliżali do siebie, wciąż z tyłu głowy pojawiała mu się myśl, że jednak pewne prawdopodobieństwo istniało. Miał ochotę o tym napomknąć Harry'emu i może mogliby się zastanowić faktycznie nad kolejnym dzieckiem. James potrzebował rodzeństwa, a Hermiona i Draco przeprowadzili się do starej posiadłości Blacków. Jego dom znowu stał się dziwnie pusty i wielki. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do hałasu, który jeszcze do niedawna tutaj panował.  
Harry spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Zaklęcia antykoncepcyjne – pisnął chłopak, rozbawiając go do reszty.  
\- Yhym – powiedział Lucjusz, obracając ich tak, że teraz on był na górze.  
Pocałował Harry'ego w kark, wiedząc, że rozprawienie się z tymi nerwami trochę zajmie. Jednak ten jeden raz naprawdę mieli czas. Upewnił się, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Wysłał listy, oddał Jamesa pod opiekę Hermiony, a co najważniejsze zabarykadował ich sypialnię.  
Zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli Harry'ego wciąż zaskoczony jak jasna skóra ukrywała się pod tymi fałdami. Wydawać by się mogło, że chłopak nigdy nie wychodził na słońce i częściowo była to prawda. Ich posiadłość nie stała w najbardziej promiennej części Szkocji. Kiedy chcieli zabrać dzieci do ogrodu przenosili się przeważnie do Doliny Godryka.  
Harry wygiął się w łuk, gdy w zasięgu jego ust znalazł się sutek. Lucjusz jednak nie zatrzymał się tam na dłużej, wiedząc, że jeśli przestaną marnować czas – zdążą zrobić o wiele więcej. A miał swoje plany, które zakładały Harry'ego nagiego, więc zaczął wyzbywać się niepotrzebnych części garderoby swojego męża.  
Pocałował go w brzuch, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i trochę żałując, że nie miał okazji zobaczyć Harry'ego w ciąży i poczuł jak palce chłopaka wślizgują się w kosmyki jego włosów.  
\- Zaklęcia albo mogę zrobić to – powiedział Lucjusz pewnie, scałowując drogę w dół aż znalazł się tuż przy penisie chłopaka.  
Harry nie miał jeszcze pełnej erekcji, ale to była kwestia tylko kilku minut i Lucjusz nie wahał się, gdy wsuwał coraz głębiej półtwardy członek do swoich ust. Czuł jak Harry twardnieje n a jego języku i może to było jeszcze lepsze, bo chłopak rozłożył szerzej nogi, jakby nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Lucjusz słyszał wciągane głębiej powietrze i wiedział, że to spazmatyczne oddechy nie należą do niego. Podobnie jak jęk.  
Harry zaczął lekko poruszać biodrami, jakby chciał wejść głębiej, chciał w końcu, aby Lucjusz się poruszył i jednocześnie uważał, aby go nie skrzywdzić. I to mogło opisać całe ich relacje z ostatnich miesięcy. A Lucjusz miał dość ostrożności, więc po prostu złapał chłopaka za biodra, przytrzymując go mocno i zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół, przejmując kompletnie kontrolę. Znając domyślność Harry'ego, chłopak mógł stwierdzić, że to dopiero gra wstępna podczas gdy Lucjusz miał całkiem inną wizję. I sądząc po zduszonym jęku, który wydobył się z usta Harry'ego – ten w końcu zorientował się co jest grane.  
Czuł pod palcami pracujące mięśnie chłopaka. Jego pośladki napinały się, jakby z sobą walczył i Lucjusz miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, aby odpuścił. Nie miało znaczenia czy Harry dojdzie teraz czy za dziesięć minut. Byłby ostatnim, który trzymałby to przeciwko niemu. Tym bardziej, że wszystko co robili miało nadal posmak nowości i sam czuł się rozentuzjazmowany za każdym razem, gdy się dotykali. Był jednak starszy i wiedział jak sobie z tym radzić, chociaż Harry stanowił dla niego wyzwanie. Gryfon był dziki. I cholernie głośny, więc zaklęcia wyciszające na ich drzwiach były tymi najczęściej odnawianymi i wiedział, że przed dzisiejszą nocą będzie musiał rzucić je ponownie, aby ktoś nie posądził go o to, że torturuje swojego męża.  
A Harry może nie krzyczał, ale było to coś pośredniego pomiędzy stałym jękiem, a łkaniem. Jeszcze nie błagał o litość i Lucjusz nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy jest w stanie doprowadzić go do tego stanu. Słyszał jak Harry przełykał głośno, zapewne nie wiedząc nawet jak wiele hałasu robił. I pewnie nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że nadwyrężone gardło to nie aż tak częsta przypadłość po stosunku.  
Lucjusz czuł, że penis w jego ustach mógłby z powodzeniem zastąpić różdżkę. Jedną w tym standardowych rozmiarach. Harry był tak twardy, że czuł na języku pulsowanie jego krwi. Spora żyła u spodu musiała być nabrzmiała i widział ją oczami wyobraźni, więc przesunął po niej językiem, zwalniając paradoksalnie tempo. Zassał główkę, zastanawiając się czy Harry zacznie się pod nim wiercić. Chłopak był blisko i to najwyraźniej na krawędzi, bo Lucjusz poczuł jak pierwsze krople nasienia lądują w jego ustach pod nieprzyjemnym ciśnieniem. Zaczął poruszać głową ponownie, słysząc jak Harry prawie zadławił się powietrzem. I nie miał okazji nawet przytulić go mocniej, gdy chłopak podciągnął go w górę, a potem pocałował wciąż oddychając z trudem po przebytym orgazmie.  
\- Mógłbyś – zaczął Harry trochę bez sensu. – Zaklęcia albo to… Albo… Albo… - zająknął się.  
Jego zaczerwienione policzki i kosmyki odstające we wszystkie strony nadawały mu wygląd szaleńca. I Lucjusz odczuwał pewną satysfakcję, że to on doprowadził Harry'ego do tego stanu. Nie z jąkaniem, jąkanie było całkiem normalne.  
\- Wiem, że chciałbyś… - zaczął Harry. – Cały czas dotykasz mojego brzucha – powiedział, jakby to był niepodważalny dowód. – Wiem, że chciałbyś, więc w sumie, mógłbym napisać do Halldora…  
\- Chyba po zioła – powiedział cierpko Lucjusz, scałowując pot z jego obojczyka. – Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy porozmawiali na ten temat, gdy James przestanie sabotować nasze życie seksualne? – spytał Lucjusz spokojnie i Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wiedziałem, że też sądzisz, że to spisek! – odparł chłopak z satysfakcją w głosie.


End file.
